Faismoi confiance
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: C'est Heero et Wufei et tout s'arrange à la fin... Il est FINI, FINI !
1. Il était une fois une cellule

**Titre** : Fais-moi confiance

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose, la revenante…

**Genre** : Un peu de romance, Yaoi, Songfic avec deux chansons, Behind blue eyes et Tout envoyer en l'air… (Je sais pas si ça existe et je m'en fous…) Une pour chaque perso. Je déprime presque et je suis en manque d'amour, imaginer le résultat… (quand je l'ai commencé… Sinon à ce niveau, ça ferait plus d'un an que je l'ai commencé et ça s'appellerait de la dépression !) Mais je vais essayer de mettre du positif, de l'espoir dedans quand même.

**Couple** : Heero/Wufei…

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas… Et c'est dommage car un câlin de heero me ferait beaucoup de bien ! Les chansons, non plus d'ailleurs…

Bonne lecture ! 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**no one knows what it's like**

**To be the bad man**

**To be the sad man**

Behind blue eyes 

#µµ#**POV Heero**#µµ# (point de départ !)

Heero était assis dans le coin d'une sombre cellule et attendait. Ils avaient emmené Wufei pour l'interroger encore une fois… Même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il s'inquiétait. Il avait peur qu'ils mettent leur menace à exécution, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter un tel accord… Il n'avait pas le droit. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus les laisser lui faire du mal, même si c'était les risques à être un terroriste… Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la première fois de sa vie. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il découvre son point faible ? La seule chose qui pouvait le pousser à agir contre ses principes… Il l'avait trouvé, à cause d'un de ses regards que cette folle de Lady Une avait bien interprété ! Les sentiments étaient réellement dangereux, dans une guerre… Mais il n'y pouvait plus rien maintenant. C'était trop tard…

Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il reprit son air froid et regarda ces brutes de soldats balancer Wufei par-terre, comme un sac à patate, en rigolant… Puis, ils refermèrent la porte. Heero ne bougea pas… Le chinois était recroquevillé au sol et tremblait.

Heero était encore plus inquiet, mais n'osait pas montrer son inquiétude.

Ca va, Wufei ?

Wufei sursauta et se dirigea lentement, à quatre pattes, en se traînant à moitié jusqu'au mur le plus loin possible de Heero. Il tremblait et avait la tête baissée, sous le regard de Heero…

Il était peut-être blessé ? Heero ne voyait pas avec aussi peu de lumière. Alors, il se leva le plus neutrement possible et alla voir Wufei. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il aille bien, même si c'était céder au jeu de Oz un peu plus… Le chinois se recroquevilla à son approche.

Wufei ?

Laisses-moi, Yuy !

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il se baissa et regarda Wufei qui tremblait comme une feuille en automne, en baissant la tête encore d'avantage. Intrigué, Heero la lui releva et resta muet devant ce qu'il voyait… Wufei en profita pour détourner la tête.

Ne te gêne pas, Yuy ! Moques-toi de moi… Je suis faible et inutile, maintenant !

Iie…

Aveugle… Ils l'avaient rendu aveugle… Heero se sentit entrer dans une colère noire. Il lui avait fait du mal ! Par sa faute, en plus… Il allait le leur faire payer ! Il allait s'assurer qu'ils ne lui feraient plus le moindre mal.

Quoi non ? Bien sûr que si ! Regardes-moi…

Iie !

Wufei allait répliquer, quand Heero le serra dans ses bras. Le chinois surpris, essaya de se débattre mais se calma en entendant Heero murmurer quelque chose à son oreille.

Gomen, Wufei… Gomen nasai…

Il le lâcha et se leva. Il frappa à la porte de la cellule et un soldat ouvrit…

Quoi ?

Je veux parler à Treize Kushrenada.

Bien.

Il sortit et un des soldats l'escorta sous très bonne garde jusqu'au bureau de son Excellence…

_Laisse ce qui te retient, délaisse ce qui t'appartient_

_Détache le lien qui lentement se resserre_

_Car cette vie t'indiffère et ne te ressemble en rien_

_Ces rêves ne sont pas les tiens_

_Si tu restes tu vas manquer d'air_

#µµ#_POV Wufei_#µµ#

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Yuy l'avait serré dans ses bras ? Est-ce que c'était parce que… ? Non, impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça… Ca aurait été trop beau, surtout maintenant qu'il était infirme. Pourtant ces regards qu'il avait surpris ces derniers temps depuis qu'ils étaient prisonniers… Non, il avait du rêver. Jamais ces yeux cobalts ne le regarderait comme ça… C'était probablement de la pitié de le voir dans cette état, couvert de bleus et de traces de coups. N'empêche qu'il ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi il lui avait demandé pardon et qu'il avait demandé à voir le général Kushrénada ? Il soupira… Ca faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient là, avant il lui restait l'espoir de pouvoir s'échapper mais maintenant, c'était impossible… Et si Heero tentait quoi que ce soit, il valait mieux que ce soit sans lui. Il avait bien plus de chance de s'en sortir seul qu'avec un infirme sur le bras…

**No one knows what it's like**

**To be hated**

**To be fated**

**To telling only lies**

#µµ#**POV Heero**#µµ#

Il entra seul dans le bureau. Les soldats restaient à l'extérieur, pour prévenir toute tentative de fuite de sa part. Treize Kushénada était là, comme la première fois avec son petit air supérieur, assis dans son fauteuil… Heero lui lança un regard glacial.

Alors 01 ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Vous le savez très bien.

Oh votre ami 05… Je suis désolé, mais il ne voulait pas répondre aux question de Lady Une… Et comme vous êtres aussi têtu que lui, nous avons pensé que lui brûler la rétine avec un laser vous rendrait plus coopératif tous les deux.

Le chef d'Oz eut un petit sourire satisfait, qui fit augmenter la colère de Heero.

Vous n'êtes qu'un…

Allons, allons… Pas de grossièreté. Parlons plutôt d'homme à homme… Avez-vous réfléchis à ma proposition ?

Il est hors de question que je fasse ça. Je vais plutôt vous tuer…

Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

Treize prit le téléphone et composa un numéro.

Lady une, lancer le plan B.

Il raccrocha, au moment où Heero contournait le bureau avec un regard à faire peur.

Quel est ce plan B ?

Vous allez le voir tout de suite…

Treize prit une télécommande sur son bureau et fit s'ouvrir un mur, derrière lequel était caché un grand écran. Il l'alluma et la cellule où était Wufei apparu.

J'aime bien garder un œil sur certains prisonniers.

Heero jeta un œil soupçonneux à Treize qui souriait d'un sourire assuré et détestable, avant de regarder à nouveau l'écran, soupçonneux. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et deux gardes entrèrent. Ils s'approchèrent de Wufei chacun d'un coté pour être sûr qu'il ne leur échappe pas… Le pilote 05 semblait sur ses gardes et peu rassuré, en demandant si c'était Heero. Son air perdu et inquiet semblait beaucoup amusé les deux soldats… Ils rigolèrent et Wu eut franchement l'air effrayé, en comprenant que c'était des soldats. L'un deux attrapa violemment l'aveugle par le col et l'embrasse tout aussi délicatement. Le chinois essaya de se défendre mais l'autre soldat lui immobilisa les bras et les jambes, en passant derrière lui. Wufei poussa un petit cri de peur, lorsque celui derrière lui, lui mordilla l'oreille…

Heero regarda la scène, horrifié même si le cachait plutôt bien. Furieux, il se jeta sur Treize, en lui serrant fortement la gorge.

Je vais vous tuer pour ça !

Et votre ami se fera violer sous vos yeux. Je suis le seul qui puisse donner l'ordre qu'ils arrêtent et vous n'arriverez jamais à temps pour les empêcher de… Suivre les ordres.

Le Soldat Parfait augmenta la pression sur le cou au général, en voyant le sourire de celui-ci.

Alors donnez immédiatement cet ordre ou je vous tue.

Non. Acceptez ma proposition et je donnerai cet ordre… Et vous pourrez partir tous les deux.

Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne mentez pas ?

L'importance même de ma proposition… Décidez-vous vite, ces soldats ne sont pas très patients.

Heero jeta un œil à l'écran et vit le soldat qui tenait Wufei lui lécher et mordiller le cou. Ils lui avait relevé son T-shirt et lui caressaient le torse sans douceur. L'un d'eux lui mordait toujours le cou et l'autre, l'autre s'en prenait à ses tétons, en ayant les mains baladeuses et sans gêne… Wufei avait l'air désespéré et terrifié, ce qui avait l'air d'exciter encore plus les deux hommes. Le chinois poussa un cri de douleur quand celui placé dans son dos, lui mordit franchement le cou.

Heero ne supportait pas de voir ça et d'être impuissant devant ce que ces porcs faisaient à Wufei…

C'est dur de voir celui qu'on aime se faire violer, n'est-ce pas ? Seriez-vous capable de le supporter ? Seriez-vous capable de le voir brisé et désespéré ? Seriez-vous capable de le voir effrayé chaque fois qu'il y aurait un bruit suspect autour de lui ? Seriez-vous capable de le voir vous rejeter, si vous le touchiez sans lui dire que c'est vous ? Seriez-vous capable de le voir souffrir… Alors que vous pouviez lui épargner cette épreuve ?

CA SUFFIT ! TAIS-TOI !

La japonais serra plus fort le cou de son ennemi et Treize eut plus de mal à respirer… Mais il continua de le fixer avec ce regard condescendant… Ce regard de maître, comme si il avait le contrôle de la situation, malgré sa position de faiblesse. Et il l'avait. Heero le savait… Voilà pourquoi Treize ne se défendait pas, pourquoi il attendait sagement. Le pilote 01 regardait l'écran, d'un air très partagé. Il était envahi par un tas de sentiments contradictoires… Mais il n'avait qu'une seule issue, pour empêcher ses monstres de violer Wufei. Il détourna la tête de cette scène insupportable pour lui et regarda le général, avec un regard triste et résigné. Il libéra la gorge du général, alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue… Il sut que Treize avait compris, en voyant son regard vainqueur et son sourire satisfait et sadique.

Treize reprit son téléphone et ordonna à Lady Une d'arrêter le plan B.

Heero ne voulait plus qu'on fasse du mal à Wufei. Quitte à être le pantin de cet ordure et à faire des choses qu'il répugne, il ferait en sorte que ça n'arrive plus… Il ne supporterait pas de voir Wufei vivre cet enfer. Il aurait dû écouter son esprit qui lui disait que sa mission passait avant ses sentiments… Mais son cœur, lui aurait souffert avec Wufei et Heero aurait eut des remords jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le chinois endure toutes ces horreurs par sa faute, pas lui… Il ne le méritait pas. Même si il ne pouvait pas faire son bonheur, il ne voulait pas être responsable de son malheur. Il suivait ses émotions, une fois de plus, qui lui disait que seul Wufei comptait. Peu importe ce qui allait se passer maintenant, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de regrets…

_Il suffit de tout envoyer en l'air_

_Je saurais comment faire je crois_

_C'est inscrit dans nos gènes_

_Je sais qu'on est capable de tout..._

_Envoyer en l'air, sans regard en arrière_

_Et c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire._

#µµ#_POV Wufei_#µµ#

Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, d'appeler Heero à l'aide mais il se retenait… Il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir. Il était terrifié… Il ne pouvait que subir et ressentir leur baisers, morsures, caresses et léchouilles encore plus vu clairement qu'il ne voyait pas. Chacun de leur attouchement le plongeait un peu plus dans un abîme de honte et de désespoir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui faisait ça ? Il ne voulait pas… Pas ça… Il aurait peut-être voulu un jour, mais avec Heero ! Pas comme ça… Il tenta encore une fois de se débattre, de les écarter de lui, mais rien à faire…

Ar… Arrêtez…

Ils se contentèrent de rire, en continuant plus fort… L'un d'eux mit brutalement la main sur son sexe, à travers son pantalon et il laissa échapper un cri. Il se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, en le sentant commencer un va-et-vient… Et réagir, malgré lui, à cette caresse qu'il lui faisait mal et tant de bien, en même temps. L'autre homme allait baisser son pantalon quand un grésillement les firent arrêter. L'un des deux répondit, en soupirant…

Oui ?

Arrêtez et retournez à vos postes.

Mais…

C'est un ordre !

Bien, Madame !

Wufei sentit les soldats le lâcher et s'éloigner de lui. Il tomba à genoux et se recroquevilla…

T'as de la chance, 05…

Pfff ! On nous dit de le violer et après, quand on est bien excité, on nous ordonne le contraire… Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent, décidément.

Wufei entendit aux bruits de pas, signe que l'un des hommes s'approchaient de l'autre… Des froissements continues de vêtement lui indiqua que l'un des deux, peut-être les deux venaient de se toucher, se caresser… Puis, il entendit qu'ils s'embrassaient et se murmuraient des choses.

Hum… Pas devant lui…

On s'en fout, il est aveugle… lol

T'as raison, Franck…

Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Puis, ils se déplacèrent, pour aller s'appuyer sur un mur…

Si on allait dans un endroit tranquille ? Après tout, je ne crois qu'il soit en état de tenter quoi que ce soit pour s'enfuir, surtout avec une porte fermée… LOLL

LOLLL Oui… J'ai envie de toi, Philipe… Envie de te sentir en moi… Je veux que tu me caresse, comme tu sais si bien le faire…

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus, en gémissant un peu…

Wufei se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même. Oui, comment pourrait-il s'enfuir ?

… Mais ils n'allaient quand même pas faire ça ici ? Il ne voulait pas entendre ça… Il était peut-être aveugle, mais pas sourd. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça devant lui !

Des bruits de pas encore… Ils allaient enfin partir. Non, ils se rapprochaient… Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient encore ? Wufei faisait de son mieux pour contrôler sa peur, lorsque l'un des hommes arriva tout près de lui et se baissa à sa hauteur. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, qui fit trembler le chinois sans qu'il puisse se contrôler.

Dommage qu'on est pas pu en profiter plus longtemps… J'adore les jeunes gens de ton age… Ils sont si tendres et souvent vierge… Lolll

L'aveugle trembla encore plus, en entendant les deux soldats rirent. Il ignorait ce qui était le pire : la peur qui lui dévorait les entrailles… Ou la honte et cette impression de souillure qui s'était emparé de lui, qui lui donnait envie de vomir… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Oz s'en prenait à lui comme ça ? Et puis, où était passé Heero ? Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il avait terriblement peur… La présence du japonais le rassurerait peut-être un peu ou peut-être que c'était mieux qu'il ne le voit pas dans cette position si dégradante. Il se sentirait encore plus honteux face à Heero, si il savait la faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve… Il ne voulait pas que le japonais voit à quel point il était faible, à présent.

L'homme se releva et donna un fort coup de pied à Wufei, qui étouffa le cri qui lui venait aux lèvres dans un gémissement… Ils rigolèrent encore de ce rire détestable, avant de sortir tous les deux. Wufei s'appuya contre le mur complètement, en serrant ses bras autour de lui… Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Peut-être qu'il y avait échapper cette fois-ci, mais il pouvait très bien y avoir une prochaine fois… Il se sentait mal, désespéré, faible et si sale… Heero, il voulait qu'il revienne. Il ne voulait pas rester seul et vulnérable, dans cette cellule froide, noire et terrifiante. Effondré et terrifié, il se mit à pleurer. Il se sentait aussi faible et inutile qu'une onna… C'était une attitude indigne d'un guerrier du clan Chang, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il n'en avait plus la force. De toute façon, aveugle, il ne pouvait plus se battre. Donc, il avait déjà perdu son honneur. Il l'avait perdu lorsqu'il était devenu infirme et qu'il avait poussé un hurlement de douleur, à cause du laser… Quand il avait laisser voir sa terreur et sa perte de confiance en lui à Lady Une… Quand il avait sursauté de peur et de surprise, en sentant la main de cette femme cruelle lui caresser la joue et tremblé en entendant son rire glacial, persuadé qu'elle allait profité de sa faiblesse.

Soudain, un tir retentit et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau… Wufei sursauta et se fit le plus petit possible…

Wufei !

Heero, c'était Heero !

Heero !

Il se recroquevilla encore davantage, en sentant quelqu'un se précipiter vers lui et se baisser à son niveau. Il sursauta et se remit à trembler comme une feuille, quand on lui toucha hâtivement les épaules.

Calmes-toi… C'est moi, Heero.

Wufei sentit Heero lui toucher les cheveux plus doucement, les mains se faisant de plus en plus douce et caressante… Puis, le japonais poursuivit avec les épaules, le dos, les bras, en finissant par lui prendre les mains doucement.

Ce n'est que moi… N'ai pas peur.

Wufei, un peu rassuré, hocha la tête… Oui, ce n'était que Heero. Lui ne lui ferait pas de mal… Ses tremblements un peu calmés, il vint lui-même vers le japonais. Heero le serra dans ses bras et lui parla à l'oreille tendrement. Wufei en fut surpris… Mais ne se posa pas de questions. Il se sentait rassuré avec Heero, comme ça…

Viens, Wufei… Il faut partir.

Quoi ? Tu t'es échappé ?

Hai.

… Part sans moi, je serais un poids mort pour toi. Tu auras plus de chances de te sauver sans moi…

Iie ! Je ne te laisserais pas ici… Aller, viens.

Heero l'aida à se relever… Wufei, un peu tremblant sur ses jambes à cause de sa nouvelle cécité et de ce qui lui était arrivé, s'accrocha à Heero. Ils sortirent de la cellule prudemment… Le chinois, pas rassuré, s'accrocha plus au japonais, en essayant de ne pas trop le gêner. Ils se sauvèrent tous les deux de la base, sans trop de difficulté, Heero se protégeant et se défendant pour deux. En moins de 5 min, ils étaient sortis et dans une jeep filant vers la liberté… Wufei en fut soulagé et rassuré, mais resta scotché au pilote 01, malgré tout. Le chinois ne se sentait en sécurité que s'il avait un contact direct avec Heero, qui lui apportait en plus un lien solide pour se situer dans l'espace… Il se sentait perdu, dans cette obscurité totale dans laquelle il était plongé, avec en plus, ses craintes et émotions négatives un peu trop récentes.

**But my dreams**

**They aren't as empty**

**As my conscience seems to be**

#µµ#**POV Heero**#µµ# (1 semaine)

Heero entra dans la maison, sans frapper et sans rien dire… Il était fou d'inquiétude pour Wufei. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas lâché du retour… Soudain, un tornade brune avec une tresse se jeta sur eux, sans qu'il ait le temps de l'éviter.

HEERO ! WUFEI ! Vous êtes revenus ! Vous allez bien ?

Tout le monde tomba par-terre et Wufei paniqua, en s'accrochant à Heero, comme l'on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage en plein naufrage.

Aaaah ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Heero !

Je suis là, Wufei… Duo, espèce de baka ! Fais attention !

Heero releva Wufei et l'emmena dans sa chambre, sans un regard à Duo, qui ne comprenait rien… Quatre et Trowa arrivèrent, alerté par les éclats de voix.

Duo ! Heero et Wufei sont rentrés ? (Quatre)

Oui, mais… Wufei n'a pas l'air bien du tout.

Allons voir. (Trowa)

Ils grimpèrent à l'étage et allèrent dans la chambre de Wufei. Ils virent Heero assis sur le bord du lit du chinois, en train de tenir la main de Wufei. Celui-ci était allongé sur la couverture et semblait nerveux et inquiet.

Heero ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? (Quatre)

Wufei s'agita en entendant la voix de Quatre et les bruits de pas.

Calmes-toi… Ce sont seulement les autres. On est rentrés… Ca va aller, maintenant.

Quatre s'approcha doucement, ainsi que Duo. Trowa préférait se tenir un peu en retrait. En apercevant les yeux de Wufei, Quatre ne dit rien, choqué.

Oh my god ! Il est aveugle ?

Wufei tourna la tête à l'inverse d'eux, pour cacher ses yeux, honteux…

Heero augmenta un peu la pression sur la main du pilote aveugle, pour le rassurer.

Comment est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? (Quatre)

Parce que ce sont des monstres !

Le japonais regarda le bond, furieux et voulu se lever, sous l'air surpris de Quatre et Duo… Mais il eut un étourdissement. L'américain le rattrapa et le fit se rasseoir, inquiet…

Ca va pas, Heero ? (Duo)

Je vais chercher la trousse de secours. (Trowa)

Trowa sortit de la chambre.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Heero ? (Wu)

Wufei se releva un peu et chercha Heero de la main. Le japonais prit sa main et le fit se rallonger.

Ce n'est rien… Reste couchez.

T'as l'air épuisé ! Viens te reposer… (Duo)

Heero lâcha la main de Wufei, à regret et suivi Duo, qui le fit s'allonger sur le deuxième lit, inoccupé, de la chambre. Il était épuisé, il n'avait pas la force de résister… Et puis, il pouvait se reposer, maintenant, puisque Wufei était en sécurité. Il ne s'était pas reposé ou très peu, de tout leur voyage retour, pour surveiller les alentours et veiller sur Wufei.

Heero ?

Je suis là… Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Quatre s'assis sur le lit à Wufei. Le chinois eut un mouvement de recul.

C'est moi, Quatre… Calmes-toi. Je veux t'examiner… si tu es blessé. Laisses-toi faire…

Wufei se calma et laisse le blond voir si il n'était pas blessé… Pendant que Duo faisait pareil avec un Heero très coopératif, car somnolant. Trowa revint avec la trousse de secours et la donna à Quatre…

Après que les deux pilotes revenants ait été examinés et soignés, Duo voulu ramené Heero dans sa chambre… Mais face aux vives et molles protestations du japonais visiblement crevé, l'américain laissa tomber.

Heero se sentait trop fatigué pour bouger de ce lit confortable et qui plus est dans la même chambre que Wufei… Il n'avait pas envie non plus de laisser Wufei tout seul, encore et toujours inquiet pour lui. Le chinois avait l'air encore tellement perdu… Mais son air plus calme et rassuré, depuis que Duo avait décidé de laisser Heero rester avec lui, le confirmait dans sa décision. Il avait eut peur de déranger Wufei, puisque juste que là, le chinois avait toujours été seul dans sa chambre…

L'américain et l'arabe couchèrent donc les deux pilotes et descendirent pour leur faire quelque chose à manger.

Heero regarda un peu Wufei en souriant, content d'avoir réussi à le ramener à bon port… Avant de se laisser aller paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée, sans s'en rendre compte.

_Qui ose faire le pas de l'évolution_

_Je veux seulement des visages et des corps en ébullition_

_Pour enfin changer d'air, dans une autre dimension_

_Venez assister ensemble au réveil d'une génération_

#µµ#_POV Wufei_#µµ# (2 semaines)

Une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés. Une semaine qu'il était cloué au lit, par ordre de Quatre, depuis qu'il était tombé dans les escaliers. Une semaine que Quatre essayait de convaincre Heero de se reposer et de reprendre des forces, en restant au lit sans y parvenir… Une semaine que… Heero s'occupait de lui, comme un ange dès que les autres avaient le dos tournés.

Il ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi Heero s'occupait de lui comme ça et maintenant ? Pas par pitié… Ca ne pouvait pas être ça, vu la tendresse qu'il y mettait. Par moment, il avait l'impression qu'il le faisait par remords… Mais il ne savait pas en fin de compte. Il avait posé la question à Heero, mais le japonais n'avait pas répondu… Ou plutôt il n'avait pas compris la réponse. Heero l'avait serré dans ses bras, en lui murmurant un truc en japonais à l'oreille. « Ai shiteru ». Il n'avait toujours pas compris ce que ça voulait dire… Pourtant il connaissait un peu le japonais. (On sait tous ce que ça veut dire… Mais bon lol)

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Probablement Quatre… Il reconnaissait sa façon de frapper à la porte, comme si il avait peur de déranger. Il faisait comme ça, maintenant pour l'avertir et ne pas le surprendre.

Hai ?

La porte s'ouvrit et il entendit Quatre entrer… Il fit de son mieux pour essayer de situer où il se trouvait, sans trop y arriver. Il détestait être si handicapé, alors il tentait de s'aider avec les sons et le toucher… Il avait encore beaucoup de mal. Il avait dû mal à accepter cette dépendance.

Heero, pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ton lit ? Il faut que tu te reposes…

Je suis sur mon lit. C'est pareil.

Il entendit Quatre soupirer de désespoir, face aux comportement d'Heero… Et se surprit à sourire, amusé. Quatre n'arrivait jamais à faire plier Heero, tant qu'il avait assez de force pour faire ce qu'il voulait…

Bon, je vous apportes à manger…

En flairant l'air, Wufei l'odeur du bouillon de légume que leur donnait Quatre tous les soir depuis une semaine. C'était bon, il aimait bien ça…

Tu le donneras à Wufei, Heero ?

Hai.

D'accord… Tu me rapporteras le plateau quand vous aurez fini. Bon appétit…

Ni lui, ni Heero ne répondirent… Quatre sortit, après avoir posé le plateau sur le lit que Heero occupait. L'empathe était habitué à ne pas recevoir de réponse de leur part…

D'habitude, la présence d'autres personnes, avec lui dans sa chambre, le dérangeait… Encore plus lorsqu'il devait partager une chambre avec quelqu'un d'autres. Mais il devait avouer que seul, il avait du mal pour simplement aller aux toilettes. Heureusement le fait que ce soit Heero le heurtait beaucoup moins, que si c'était un des autres pilotes… Duo serait trop bruyant et remuant pour lui… Quatre serait probablement trop mère poule et il ne voulait surtout pas se faire couver. Quand à Trowa, il ne serait pas trop bruyant ou mère poule, mais il savait que sa présence le dérangerait quand même…

Et puis, Heero était vraiment gentil avec lui. Pourtant, il ne méritait pas une telle attention… Mais Heero la lui accordait toujours. Même en pleine nuit, si il voulait quelque chose, Heero lui avait dit de le réveiller… Il hésitait un peu, mais le faisait quand même lorsque c'était vraiment urgent. Il ne voulait surtout pas déranger Heero pour rien, déjà qu'il faisait tant pour lui…

Heero se leva, dès que Quatre fut sortit et vint s'asseoir sur le coté de son lit, avec un bol de soupe… Rien que l'odeur de la soupe lui donnait faim. Le japonais l'aida à se relever un peu sur l'oreiller et lui mit une serviette.

Commence à manger sinon ça risque d'être froid… Tu sais bien que je suis un peu long à manger.

Iie. Toi d'abord…

Il résigna à prendre la cuillère que Heero lui tendait, en se guidant avec l'odeur… Et en essayant de ne pas faire tomber de soupe, ce qui été difficile vu qu'il ne voyait rien. Raté une fois de plus, il fit tomber la moitié de la cuillère… Il n'était vraiment un bon à rien.

Ce n'est pas grave, Wufei… Tu vas finir par y arriver.

Il y avait des moments où il se demandait si Heero n'était télépathe car le pilote 01 savait toujours ce qui le tracassait, ce qui se passait dans sa tête… A moins, bien sûr qu'il ne soit devenu aussi transparent qu'une vitre. Cacher ses émotions dans cette situation était très dur. Il détestait se sentir si vulnérable, si inutile… Heero l'aurait laissé chez Oz, ça n'aurait rien changé pour eux, à part qu'il n'aurait pas eu un point mort sur les bras.

Heero lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Cette simple caresse suffit à le calmer… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si sensible aux gestes d'Heero. Enfin si, en partie… Mais les autres raisons restaient un mystère, car ses sentiments envers le japonais n'expliquait pas tout. Il avait du mal à accepter que les autres le touchent, alors que Heero pouvait le toucher sans qu'il sursaute…

Le pilote 01 reprit d'une voix douce, qui sut le calmer un peu et le remonter un peu.

Essaie de tenir la cuillère toi-même. Tu seras mieux te situer comme ça…

Il lui mit la cuillère dans la main… Sa main tremblait. Il avait peur de tout faire tomber, à force de trembler comme ça. Heero l'aida à tenir la cuillère et la guida, jusqu'à sa bouche. Le japonais continua comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à manger sans trembler, ni en renverser. Il lui remplissait la cuillère et la lui donnait, si bien que Wufei finit de manger presque tous seul…

Mer… Merci, Heero.

C'est normal, Wufei… Je déteste te voir comme ça.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait de souffrance caché dans sa voix ? Est-ce qu'il tenait à ce point à lui ?

Mange avant que ce soit froid. C'est meilleur chaud…

Oui, c'est vrai… Quatre cuisine bien.

Heero reprit la cuillère et le bol vide et retourna sur son lit, pour manger à son tour. Chose assez étonnante aussi… Heero parlait avec lui, même pour dire n'importe quoi. Il ne comprenait ce changement, mais il l'aimait. Une personne au moins continuait de le respecter, de le traiter normalement… Bien sûr, les autres pilotes ne le dénigrait pas, il le savait. Mais il n'aimait pas leur attitudes gênés, comme s'ils ne savaient pas comment agir avec lui… Ca le gênait beaucoup. Heero, lui agissait clairement. Il l'aidait sans être gêné et sans le prendre pour un impotent, tout en le soutenant… Ca lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

**I have hours, only lonely**

**My love is vengeance**

**That's never free**

#µµ#**POV Heero**#µµ#

Il regardait Wufei dormir depuis que la nuit était tombé, couché dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir… La culpabilité le rongeait. Si il avait accepté de ce marché plus tôt, le chinois ne serait pas aveugle… Ok, il lui avait évité d'être violé, mais ça n'était pas assez. Maintenant Wufei était presque désespéré. Il faisait tous ce qu'il pouvait pour le soulager, mais il avait mal de le voir comme ça. Il ferait tout pour l'aider… TOUT ! La souffrance de Wufei était la sienne…

FLASH-BACK

Bien.

Treize se rassis bien sur son siège, en se frottant le cou et remettant ses vêtements en ordre.

Nous allons donc discuter des modalités de notre collaboration, à présent. Asseyez-vous…

Il lui désigna un siège de cuir, en face de son bureau. Heero y prit place lentement, méfiant, sans quitter Treize des yeux…

Vous devez nous dire tout ce que vous savez sur la résistance, les autres pilotes, les gundams, les bases rebelles… TOUT !

Pas tant que Wufei et moi ne seront pas hors d'ici. Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous.

Heero fixa Treize avec un regard hyper déterminé. Le chez d'Oz sourit avec son petit sourire si déplaisant…

Entendu… Vous nous ferez un rapport sur tous ce que vous savez, à cette adresse. Je veux savoir tout ce qui se passe dans votre camp… Il s'agit bien sûr d'une adresse e-mail protégé. Personne ne peut savoir, à moins d'un code spécial, d'où et de qui provienne les messages qui y sont envoyé… Tout comme on ne peut pas remonter à la source de cette adresse, sans ce fameux code.

D'accord.

Le général lui tendit un papier, que Heero prit. Puis, il décrocha son téléphone.

Vous pouvez venir.

Il raccrocha, toujours souriant. Le japonais le fixa, d'un air soupçonneux…

Qui avez-vous appelé ?

Vous pourrez aller chercher votre ami et partir, dès que nous nous serons assuré que vous ne vous trahirez pas…

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant son ennemi, mais collaborateur malgré tout… Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulais dire Treize Kushrenada.

Les portes du bureau s'ouvrir sur deux soldats… L'un deux avait un petit appareil à la main. Ils s'approchèrent de Heero, qui se leva en vitesse, sur la défensive.

Laissez-vous faire, 01… Pour preuve de votre bonne foie.

Heero les laissa s'approcher et les laissa lui implanter un petit émetteur sous cutané, au niveau de son poignet.

C'est un émetteur sous-cutané, qui est fonctionne en liaison avec un satellite, indétectable pour les appareils normaux… Peu importe où vous allez, nous pourrons toujours vous retrouver.

Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?

Disons que c'est une mesure de sécurité… Et pour être sûr que vous ne ferez rien contre nous, nous en avons aussi mis un à 05.

Quoi ?

Sauf que ce n'est pas un émetteur, mais un récepteur un peu spécial… Il est réglé sur une fréquence satellite unique et à une particularité qui nous assurera votre fidèlité… Au moindre écart de votre part, nous pouvons le tuer en libérant un poison foudroyant dans son organisme… Sur simple commande, grâce à ceci.

Heero lui lança un regard noir. Treize lui répondit par un sourire amusé, en lui montrant une petite télécommande…

Mais ce n'est qu'une mesure de sécurité… Car vous ne nous trahirez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero ne dit rien mais son regard résigné, répondit à sa place. Il n'avait pas le choix… Plus maintenant.

Très bien… Vous pouvez y aller. J'attend votre premier rapport, concernant tout ce que vous savez, dans une semaine.

Heero hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie… Il s'arrêta devant l'un des soldats, lui mit un coup de poing à l'estomac, récupéra sa mitraillette et le mit KO, avec un léger coup au cou. L'autre voulu se jeter sur le japonais, mais Treize l'interrompit.

Laissez… Si vous vouliez son arme, 01, vous n'aviez qu'à demander.

Le pilote lui lança son regard le plus meurtrier, avant de sortir froidement… Il entendit le rire de Treize, en sortant. Il ne gagnerait pas ! Non, il ne laisserait pas gagner, même si pour l'instant, ce monstre le tenait…

FIN DE FLASH-BACK

Il se sentait honteux d'avoir trahi ses amis… Mais il n'aurait pas pu supporter qu'ils fassent une chose aussi horrible à Wufei… Qu'ils lui vole cette innocence, cette pureté, cette force qu'il avait et aurait toujours en lui. Elle faisait de lui un être unique… Qui avait fait battre son cœur dès qu'il avait apprit à le connaître. Ca lui donnait une certaine fragilité peu visible, à première vue… Mais si belle. Oui, il voulait le protéger, surtout maintenant que sa fragilité était révélée…

Il caressa son poignet, là où était son émetteur et soupira. Comment une si petit chose pouvait avoir autant d'importance ? Il se demandait où était placés le récepteur de Wufei… Mais même en le sachant, ça ne changerait probablement rien.

Il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas trop les trahir… Même si le mal était déjà fait, pour lui. Mais il pouvait toujours essayer de limiter les dégâts, essayer d'aider ses amis avec les informations de Oz, mine de rien… Sauf qu'il devait faire très attention. Si Wufei mourrait à cause de lui, il s'en voudrait à mort. Ils lui avaient fait déjà tant mal, par sa faute…

Son attention fut soudain attiré par Wufei, qui s'agitait en dormant et semblait essayer de se défendre contre des ennemis imaginaires. Heero se leva, inquiet et rejoignit rapidement le lit du chinois… Il essaya de réveiller son ami, en le secouant. Il faisait encore un cauchemar… Il en faisait toutes les nuits depuis leur retour. Mais Wufei ne se réveilla pas et se débattit encore plus, au contraire.

Non ! Laissez-moi…

Wufei…

Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi !

Heero le tient plus solidement, en montant sur le lit, de peur qu'il se fasse mal tellement il se débattait… Le japonais s'assit sur lui et lui maintint les bras contre le matelas, en l'appelant. Cela provoqua une panique encore plus grande chez le chinois, qui tenta de lui mettre des coups avec ses pieds, à défaut de pouvoir le faire avec ses mains. Heero l'appela plus fortement, en voyant qu'il commençait à pleurer… Il semblait vraiment terrifié. Il fallait absolument qu'il le réveille. Il ne fallait le laisser avec ces agresseurs imaginaires ! Il avait l'air désespéré, comme lorsque ces soldats avaient voulu le violer… Voir Wufei dans cet état lui fendait le cœur ! Il fallait qu'il le sorte de ce mauvais rêve, à tout prix !

Arrêtez ! Pitié… Laissez-moi !

Wufei !

Je vous en prie… Non ! Ne faites pas ça…

Wufei ! Réveilles-toi !

Noooon ! Je veux pas ! ARRETEZ ! Je vous en supplie !

Wufei !

NON ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! HEERO !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Duo et les autres, complètement paniqués. Ils devaient se demander ce qui se passait… Vu que les autres fois, le chinois s'était réveillés plus facilement, sans ameuter toute la planque.

Wufei se débattait encore et toujours, plus faiblement mais en pleurant encore plus… Il semblait complètement désespéré.

Heero… Heero ! Sors-moi de là… Je t'en prie… Viens me chercher… J'ai peur ! Je veux pas qu'ils… Heero !

Sans s'occuper de la présence des autres, Heero se pencha sur Wufei et le serra dans ses bras… Pour finir de l'empêcher de se débattre et essayer de le rassurer, en même temps. Il lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Je suis là, Wufei… Réveilles-toi. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, un cauchemar… Je t'ai déjà sorti de là. Tu te souviens ? Wufei !

Finalement, Wufei arrêta complètement de se débattre au bout de 1 min et sortit tout doucement de son cauchemar, en continuant de pleurer…

Je suis là… Tout va bien, Wufei.

Heero ? Je…

Wufei se mit à pleurer encore plus, en se serrant contre Heero. Celui-ci le serra contre lui, tendrement, en continuant de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Heero était rassuré d'avoir enfin réussi à le réveiller…

Les G-boys, surpris, ne réagirent pas, jusqu'à ce que Quatre leur fasse signe de sortir. Le blond resta quelques secondes à regarder les deux pilotes, avec un air attendri sur le visage. Puis sortit à son tour, rassuré…

Heero garda Wufei contre lui, patiemment, pour qu'il se calme… Il lui caressa les cheveux tendrement un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement calmé. Puis, il resta avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que le chinois dorment bien profondément… Il rejoignit son lit, après. Il serait bien resté avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas… L'excuse que c'était pour être sûr qu'il ne refasse pas d'autres cauchemars ne tiendrait pas la route. Wufei n'avait pas besoin d'un amoureux transit, mais d'un ami pour le soutenir… Il soupira, en continuant de regarder Wufei. Celui-ci avait à présent un air détendu et paisible sur le visage, en dormant… Il ne referait pas de cauchemar, cette nuit. Cette certitude rassura Heero… Le japonais détourna les yeux de Wufei et se mit à fixer le plafond, pensivement.

Demain, dernier délais, il devait écrire son rapport à Oz… Il versa une larme, qu'il essuya aussitôt, en pensant qu'il allait peut-être provoquer la mort de ses amis, par cet acte. Mais si il ne le faisait pas, ce serait Wufei qui paierait… Il avait vérifié ce que Treize lui avait dit sur le récepteur de Wufei et ce salaud n'avait pas menti… Il n'avait vraiment plus le choix, maintenant. Seulement il ressentait quand même ce dilemme. Il devait jouer le jeu de Oz pour sauver Wufei et essayer de protéger ses amis, malgré sa trahison. Pourquoi donc la vie s'acharnait-elle contre lui ? Mais il y ferait face et ferait de son mieux, pour qu'il y est le moins de problèmes possible…

Finalement, il se décida à fermer les yeux et à essayer de dormir. Il s'endormit en peu de temps… Même si son esprit le tourmentait beaucoup et l'empêchait de dormir, son corps lui était fatigué et voulait se reposer.

§

Le lendemain, il se réveilla très tôt. Il se sentait vaseux… Il avait mal dormi. et la perspective du rapport qu'il allait devoir écrire n'arrangeait rien ! Ca lui rajoutait même un nœud dans le ventre… Si les enjeux n'avaient pas été si important, il aurait pu prendre ce prétexte pour ne pas faire ce qu'il devait faire. Il serait descendu, Quatre lui aurait trouvé un air malade et l'aurait cloué au lit, avant de vérifier qu'il n'ait pas de fièvres etc… Mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se défiler comme ça et de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas. Il fallait mieux que Quatre ne le voit pas comme ça… Il ne descendrait pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de descendre, d'ailleurs. Ni pour manger, ni quoi que ce soit d'autres.

Il regarda Wufei dormir paisiblement et sourit. Il trouva le courage de se lever il-ne-savait-pas-trop-où et alla chercher son pc, posé sur le bureau… Plus vite, il le ferait, mieux ça serait ! Puis, il retourna s'asseoir dans son lit, les draps et couvertures sur ses genoux. Il posa son pc sur ses genoux et le regarda, tristement… Il l'ouvrit lentement et l'alluma, un peu hésitant. Il jeta un œil à Wufei pour se donner plus de courage… C'était pour lui qu'il le faisait, même si Wufei ne comprendrait certainement pas et le haïrait probablement s'il savait. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il meure… Pas son courageux dragon. Il ferait TOUT pour lui, le meilleur comme le pire.

Déterminé, Heero regarda à nouveau l'écran de son ordinateur et soupira de résignation. Il ouvrit un document Word et marqua le nom du rapport… Il s'arrêta de taper et respira bien profondément pour ne pas pleurer. Il allait vraiment trahir ses amis, concrètement cette fois…

Il regarda à nouveau Wufei. Trahir ses convictions et ses amis… Obéir à Treize Kushrenada et travailler pour Oz… C'était un gros sacrifice, mais le chinois en valait le coup. La haine de ses amis, de Wufei serait bien plus supportable et acceptable, bien que difficile, que la mort du pilote 05, par Oz… En plus, c'était lui qui avait entraîné le chinois dans cette situation. Il devait l'en sortir…

Gomen nasai, Wufei… Mais je refuse qu'il te fasse plus de mal. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir, ni même vivre, si ça arrivait.

Il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans un miroir sans avoir honte, même comme ça… Mais au moins, il avait une raison de vivre et quelqu'un à protéger. Il détourna les yeux, se concentra sur ce qu'il devait écrire et commença sa sinistre besogne.

§

Vers 9h, Wufei se réveilla… Heero le regarda, en souriant. Il avait l'air de se sentir bien, ce matin, malgré son cauchemar.

Heero ?

Ohayo, Wufei.

Bonjour…

Ca va ?

Oui, j'ai bien dormi… Excuses-moi de t'avoir embêté encore une fois.

Pas de problèmes… Si ça me dérangeait, tu crois que je resterais dans le même chambre que toi ?

Non, c'est vrai. Je suis content que tu sois là…

Wufei lui adressa un petit sourire gêné mais soulagé… Ce sourire renforça la volonté de Heero, de vouloir le protéger des manœuvres vicieuses et traîtresses de Oz.

Tu écris quoi ?

Mon rapport.

C'est vrai que J doit attendre son rapport…

Oui, il le ferait après, celui pour J… Mais il devait d'abord faire celui-là. Il allait aussi devoir mentir à J… Mais il avait assez d'expérience de missions, pour écrire quelque chose de cohérent. J ne décèlera rien d'anormal, il y veillerait… Si son mentor apprenait quoi que ce soit ou avait des soupçons quand à la justesse de son rapport, ça pourrait mettre Wufei en danger.

Ca ne va pas ?

Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

Je ne sais pas… Ta manière de taper et ta voix. Tu as l'air tendu, mal à l'aise…

Heero sourit… Wufei développait ses autres sens rapidement et efficacement. Il avait réussi sentir son malaise… C'était gênant qu'il se rende compte de ce genre de choses, mais c'était une bonne chose, malgré tout. Ca le rendait moins vulnérable…

Ce n'est rien, Wufei… Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Wufei le cru et sembla rassuré. Heero ne voulait surtout pas l'inquiéter…

Tu as faim, peut-être ?

Oui, un peu…

D'accord. Je vais le dire à Quatre…

Il quitta son pc et descendit à la cuisine… Comme prévu, le blond lui trouva un air malade… Et encore, il avait meilleur mine qu'au réveil, sinon Quatre l'aurait ramené à son lit avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Heero eut le temps de le rassurer et l'empathe ne s'inquiéta pas trop… Quatre était toujours comme ça lorsqu'ils étaient blessés ou alors faisaient un petit séjour forcé chez Oz. Même rassuré, le blond insista pour lui monter un petit déjeuné à lui aussi… Heero était un peu trop pale et fatigué, aux yeux du pilote 04… Heero finit par céder, même si il n'avait pas faim, sachant que Quatre ne le laisserait pas tranquille sinon. Puis, il remonta rapidement à la chambre. La gentillesse de Quatre lui réchauffait le cœur, mais il n'avait pas faim du tout… Ce rapport à écrire lui coupait complètement l'appétit, mais il ferait tout de même un effort pour manger un peu.

Il retrouva Wufei assis dans son lit, à tâtonner autour de lui…

Ca ne va pas ? Tu veux quelque choses ?

Je… J'en ai marre d'être bloqué dans ce lit. Je voudrais marcher… Et voir si je peux apprendre à me déplacer sans assistance.

Heero s'approcha et s'assis à coté de lui. Il comprenait parfaitement sa demande et essaierait de l'aider… Il ne voulait plus que Wufei affiche cet air si triste et vulnérable.

Je t'aiderais si tu veux… Mais je dois d'abord finir mon rapport.

D'accord. Tu sais, Heero… Je veux vraiment pas t'embêter. Les autres peuvent le faire aussi.

Je sais, mais ça ne me dérange pas…

Wufei baissa tristement la tête.

Je ne mérite pas ton attention… Je suis si faible.

Il ne voulait pas entendre ça… Ce n'était pas vrai ! Il posa doucement la main sur son épaule, pour le réconforter.

Tu n'es pas faible… Tu es juste afaibli. Tu redeviendras fort, je t'y aiderais. Chaque jour où tu luttes pour survivre te rend plus fort. Tu n'es pas seul… Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, quoi qu'il se passe, ne doute jamais que je ferais tout pour toi.

Je comprend pas… Est-ce que je comptes autant que ça pour toi ?

Heero ne résista pas et lui entoura les épaules, en le serrant contre lui.

Tu comptes plus que tu ne l'imaginer. Même si un jour, quelque chose te fais douter de moi, je te promet que je te mens pas sur mes sentiments et mes actes avec toi…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'un jour je douterais de toi ?

Parce que la vie a parfois la fâcheuse tendance de vouloir vous empêcher d'être heureux…

Je ne comprend pas, Heero.

Un jour, tu comprendras…

Il fit un baiser sur le front et releva, pour retourner sur son lit et continuer son maudit rapport. Maudit Treize… Il ne l'empêcherait pas d'être heureux le temps qu'il pourrait. Il volerait un peu de bonheur et de temps avec Wufei, à cette vie ingrate… Avant qu'ils ne découvrent sa trahison. Il ne pourrait pas et ne voulait pas le cacher éternellement… Mais pour l'instant, il devait jouer le jeu avec les autres et Wufei, même si ça le dégoûtait d'avance.

Quatre leur apporta leur petit déjeuner peu après. Il proposa à Heero d'aider Wufei, pour qu'il puisse finir son rapport… Mais Heero refusa le plus naturellement possible. Il ne voulait pas que Quatre l'aide… Parce qu'il risquait de vouloir jeter un œil sur son rapport ou peut-être l'aider à le faire. Or, il ne pouvait pas se faire découvrir maintenant, sans mettre Wufei en danger… Et aussi parce qu'il voulait s'occuper lui-même de Wufei. C'était, pour lui, une manière de l'aider, de se faire pardonner le mal qu'il lui avait causé et lui causerait encore, malgré lui. Et puis, il était tellement heureux de s'occuper de Wufei, de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Ca le rassurait… Il pouvait veiller sur lui, comme ça.

Bien sûr, le trouble de Heero n'échappa pas à Quatre, qui ressorti, avec un air soupçonneux et inquiet. De là, à ce qu'il veuille lui parler, il n'y avait pas loin… Enfin, il réussirait bien à rassurer le blond. Inutile de s'inquiéter de ça pour l'instant.

Il laissa son rapport en suspend une fois de plus pour aller aider Wufei à manger. Le chinois voulu le persuader que Quatre pouvait s'en charger… Mais Heero su le convaincre avec sa douceur nouvelle, que ça ne le gênait pas et que son rapport pouvait attendre. Après tout, Wufei passait avant toute chose, pour le japonais. Il était content de voir Wufei pas vraiment heureux, mais un peu soulagé.

Puis, il reprit son tapage de rapport, en mangeant lentement son petit déjeuné. Il n'avait peut-être pas faim, mais il devait manger quand même… Il termina son maudit rapport à 10h. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal, ni mit autant de temps à écrire un rapport… Même son premier rapport avait été plus facile à écrire ! Il le relu tout de même consciencieusement, pour voir si ça allait et si il ne pouvait oublier d'autres détails, sans prendre de risques. Détails sans importances à première vue mais qui, concrètement et ensembles, pouvaient faire toute la différence… Puis, il se résigna à envoyer le rapport à Oz, là où on lui avait dit.

Il allait effacer ce rapport compromettant quand il arrêta son geste… Il se sentait si coupable. Même si il effaçait la preuve de sa trahison, il le serait lui… effacer son acte de trahison de son pc lui semblait hypocrite envers lui-même et envers les autres. C'était comme si il essayait d'oublier ce qu'il avait fait, comme si il essayait de se voiler la face… Essayer de faire comme si il n'avait rien fait n'arrangerait rien et était inutile. Il ne pouvait pas supprimer ce rapport et faire comme si de rien n'était en lui-même…

Il décida de le garder, finalement. C'était mieux comme ça… Il se sentait trop mal de trahir ses amis et il voulait leur donner une chance de pouvoir découvrir la vérité, en temps voulu. Pour se punir lui-même, sûrement et se sentir moins coupable… Ca n'effacerait pas ses remords, mais ça l'aiderait à les supporter. Et au moins, les choses seront clairs, lorsqu'ils découvriront ça… Il leur évitait de devoir chercher des preuves contre lui, en faisant ça, car il découvrirait forcément sa trahison un jour. Il avait presque envie qu'ils le démasquent le plus tôt possible… Certe, ça limiterais considérablement les dégâts pour leur camp, mais ça condamnerait aussi Wufei. Si seulement la vie du chinois ne dépendait pas de sa coopération avec Oz…

Tu as finis ?

… Hai.

Il éteignit son pc et le referma. Il rédigerait le rapport de J après… Ca serait une partie de plaisir, à coté de celui-là. Il le remit sur son bureau, à la portée de tous… Il savait que ses amis étaient capable de passer ses codes sans problème. C'était de la folie de laisser traîner une telle preuve en vue, mais il se sentait moins coupable comme ça… De toute façon, il savait que ses amis n'iraient pas fouiller dedans sans raison. Ce n'était pas leur genre…

Aides-moi à descendre, s'il te plait… J'en ai marre de rester au lit, j'ai besoin de bouger…

Lèves-toi et essaie déjà de te diriger dans la chambre. Je suis là, je te rattraperais au cas où…

… Ok.

_Qui veut seulement tout envoyer en l'air_

_Je saurais comment faire je crois_

_C'est inscrit dans nos gènes_

_Je sais qu'on est capable de tout..._

_Envoyer en l'air,sans regard en arrière_

_Et c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire_

#µµ#_POV Wufei_#µµ#

Wufei ne comprenait pas l'attitude étrange de Heero… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il pourrait douter de lui, un jour ? C'était étrange… En tous cas, il savait que Heero voulait l'aider et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais même avec cette confiance et la présence du japonais, il avait peur de tomber… Il n'avait plus osé se lever seul depuis qu'il avait failli se tuer, en tombant dans les escaliers. Ok, Winner avait exagéré en disant les choses comme ça… Wufei s'était juste fait un peu mal et eut une grosse peur, mais l'inquiétude de Quatre devait avoir déteint sur lui, apparemment. En plus, Winner lui avait formellement interdit de recommencer et dans cette état de faiblesse, il n'avait aucune envie de contredire l'un de ses ordres. Mais il était avec Heero là, il ne risquait rien…

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et posa lentement les pieds par-terre. Il respira profondément et tenta de calmer sa peur… Puis, il se leva lentement, en tremblant un peu. Il essaya de se stabiliser un peu avec ses bras et réussit à se mettre debout. Etre debout, désorienté, dans le noir complet était vraiment effrayant… Mais de sentir la présence de Heero tout près de lui, lui donna le courage de faire un petit pas hésitant, en avant. Les bras tendu devant lui, pour détecter les obstacles en hauteur et les pas hésitant, pour éviter de butter ou de glisser sur quelque chose, il se dirigea vers là où devait être le mur… Avoir le mur auquel se tenir, l'aiderait probablement à se diriger avec un peu plus d'assurance et à se situer dans ce néant infini. Il atteint le mur, lentement mais sûrement… Il sourit, content de lui et un peu plus confiant. Il allait réussir, cette fois !

C'est bien, Wufei… Maintenant, longes le mur et fais le tour de la pièce. Doucement, à ton rythme… Inutile d'aller plus vite que tu ne le peux. Si tu sens que tu en as assez fais, tu me le dis. Ok ?

D'accord. Ca va, pour l'instant…

Il commença à longer le mur, doucement, en suivant son point de repère à tâton… Heero le suivait toujours de près et le chinois était rassuré de sentir sa présence derrière lui. Il passa la porte fermé et continua, tranquillement et plus sûr de lui… Il sentait le regard de Heero sur lui et jurerait le « sentir » sourire. C'était étrange comme il ressentait, plus qu'il ne savait ou se rendait compte, de certaines choses… Il n'était pas encore trop sûr de comment il le savait et si ce qu'il ressentait était vrai ou non. En plus, il n'avait aucun moyen de le vérifier, alors il ne préférait pas trop s'y fier…

Il atteint le bureau, contre le mur et au coin de la pièce, auquel il se buta à la taille… En touchant le bureau et cherchant la chaise, qui normalement se trouvait devant si personne ne l'avait déplacé, il le contourna… Il sentit un objet chaud, rectangulaire et épais, sous ses doigts. Le pc de Heero… Il sourit, en continuant son chemin jusqu'au lit, un peu plus sûr de lui. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il butait au pied du lit d'Heero, il se tourna vers Heero… Ou plutôt vers le vide, là où il sentait la présence du japonais. Si Heero lui disait qu'il n'était pas là, au moins il serait que ces impressions n'étaient pas très fiables…

On sort ?

Va à la porte, sans suivre les murs si possible… Je te suis.

Je vais essayer…

Il se lança dans l'inconnu, bras tendu devant lui, en essayant d'imaginer où il allait à l'aide d'un plan mental de la pièce. Il tourna comme il faut, apparemment là où le lit n'était pas… Quand soudain il se sentit déséquilibré, à cause d'un pas exécuté trop vite. Il cru qu'il allait tomber, mais deux bras musclés l'empêchèrent de tomber en arrière…

Ca va, Wufei ?

Oui, oui… J'ai été un peu déséquilibré. C'est pas grave…

Sûr ? On peut arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, si tu veux ?

Non, ça va… Je veux continuer. Avec toi, ça va aller… Je supporte plus de rester dans ce lit sans rien faire. Et puis, ce n'est pas en restant à l'abris au lit que ça va s'arranger…

D'accord. Je reste avec toi, t'inquiètes pas… Ne vas pas trop vite, tu as le temps.

Heero le serra un peu plus fort contre lui affectueusement pendant un instant et le lâcha, en s'assurant qu'il était bien équilibré.

Wufei un peu rassuré, repartit plus prudemment vers la porte. Il l'atteint tranquillement, sans accrochages, ni pas ratés. Il l'ouvrir doucement et s'arrêta sur le seuil, en respirant… Il allait à nouveau tenter sa chance et cette fois, il n'échouerait pas ! C'est son équilibre moral qui était en jeu… Il ne supportait plus d'être si faible et dépendant, en plus d'être un poids pour ses collègues.

Il se lança courageusement, en pensant que Heero serait là pour le rattraper, au cas où…

§

A midi, Wufei arriva dans la cuisine, suivi par Heero. Il avait exploré toute la planque, avec l'aide du japonais. La maison lui paraissait différente, maintenant qu'il était aveugle… Plus grande, plus dangereuse, inquiétante… Terrifiante, en un mot ! Il avait cru trébucher plusieurs fois, mais Heero l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne perde vraiment l'équilibre.

Wufei, je t'avais dit que…

Je suis avec lui. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Oui, je sais, Heero. Ce n'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en toi, mais j'ai peur que…

Il n'y a pas eu le moindre problème, Quatre… Et tu ne peux pas l'obliger à rester dépend de nous, pour un temps indéterminé. Il faut lui laisser la possibilité de prendre un peu de liberté, malgré sa cécité.

Wufei imaginait parfaitement l'échange de regard entre Heero et Quatre. Il connaissait bien leur habitudes, maintenant. Quatre devait avoir son air inquiet et trop protecteur… Et Heero, son regard déterminé et sûr de lui, qu'il aimait tant. Mais qu'il reverrait plus jamais, probablement, malheureusement…

Ils lui avaient dit que dès qu'ils rentreraient à la base, Sally l'examinerait. Mais franchement, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir… Ce n'était pas comme si c'était une blessure sans importance, qu'il avait eu aux yeux. Il faisait de son mieux pour se préparer, à la nouvelle probable qu'il aurait et dont il se doutait un peu… Mais il avait quand même du mal à l'accepter.

Tu as raison… Mais je suis tellement inquiet.

Ce n'est pas le sur-protégeant que tu l'aideras.

Je sais bien… Mais, c'est plus fort que moi.

Il entendit le blond soupirer. Sa situation n'était pas seulement difficile pour lui… Quatre en était l'exemple parfait. Il détestait leur causer tant de soucis !

On ferait mieux de manger… C'est prêt.

Yes ! En voilà une bonne idée ! J'ai la dalle !

Wufei sursauta légèrement… Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Maxwell était là. En plus, ce n'était pas l'habitude de ce shazi d'être silencieux…

Tu peux aller chercher Trowa, S'il te plait, Duo ?

Bien sûr, Quatre !

Il entendit une chaise racler le sol et quelqu'un s'en lever rapidement.

Content de voir que tu as réussis à sortir de ta chambre, Wufei !

Il ne répondit pas, sur ses gardes et inquiet à l'idée que ce shazi lui tape sur l'épaule, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Les pas avancèrent vers lui et vers la porte, puis s'arrêtèrent près de lui… Mais personne ne lui tapa sur l'épaule, comme il le craignait. Il sentit soudain une ambiance tendu dans la pièce… Une ambiance qui le mit mal à l'aise. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?

Ca va, Heero… Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça… J'allais pas lui mettre une beigne.

Il n'aimait pas ça du tout… L'air était trop lourd et chargé de tensions. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait, à la fin ? Il était inquiet de cette situation…

Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je te dis ! Je sais bien qu'il est aveugle, j'ai pas oublier, mais c'est une habitude ! Ok ? Et puis, il est pas en porcelaine que je sache…

Hn.

Oh… Il pensait avoir compris. Le shazi voulait lui taper sur l'épaule sûrement et Heero lui avait lancé l'un de ses regards assassins… Il s'inquiétait vraiment d'un rien, c'en était ridicule ! Etre protégé par Heero, ne le dérangeait pas… Il en était plutôt flatté et rassuré. Mais il se sentait ridicule et gêné, devant les autres… Il baissa la tête, honteux de sa faiblesse et de faire des tracas supplémentaires à Heero et aux autres. Etre dépendant des autres lui étaient vraiment difficile… Il devait absolument se reprendre en main !

Je… Je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma chambre…

Iie. Viens…

Heero le guida en douceur par le bras jusqu'à une chaise, pour qu'il s'assoit. Puis, il l'entendit s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Excuses-me, Wufei… Je voulais pas te gêner, mais…

Il entendit Maxwell sortir… Il semblait peiné, à sa voix.

Excuses-moi aussi… Je ne devrais pas te surprotéger comme ça, mais je m'inquiètes pour toi. On s'inquiètes tous… C'est dur pour nous de te voir comme ça. Mais ça s'arrangera, j'en suis sûr ! C'est une question de temps…

Il aimerait bien le croire… Mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Que pouvait-il faire dans cet état ? Il ne servait plus à rien…

Il sentit la main de Heero prendre la sienne et la serrer doucement, sous la table. Il serra fortement cette main, qui lui donnait du courage et le soutenait discrètement… Il se sentait moins seul, moins désespérer et un peu compris. Ca faisait du bien. Même aveugle, il n'abandonnerait pas… Surtout avec le soutient de Heero ! Il voulait faire son possible pour que Heero soit fier de lui, qu'il ne le considère pas comme un faible. Il se battrait et essaierait de reprendre le dessus pour lui, pour ne surtout pas le décevoir. Il ne sentait pas digne d'une telle attention, mais ferait tout pour s'en sentir digne un jour…

**No one knows what it's like**

**To feel these feelings**

Like I do 

**And I blame you**

#µµ#**POV Heero**#µµ# (3 semaines)

Déjà une semaine de plus. Ce que le temps passait vite… Trop vite. Il ne l'avait pas vu passer… Quand on faisait quelque chose qu'on aime bien, le temps passait vraiment plus vite. Il adorait aider Wufei… C'était son petit rayon de soleil, qui ne brillait que pour lui. Lorsque le chinois souriait, il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras… De l'embrasser, même. Bien sûr, il ne cédait pas à ses envies… La présence et l'amitié lui suffisait et devrait lui suffire, pour le bien de son Dragon et de lui-même.

Une nouvelle mission était prévu pour la semaine à venir, à laquelle il participerait, puisqu'il était à nouveau opérationnel… Il en avait informé Oz le plus tard possible et il lui avait envoyé des instructions sur ce qu'il devait faire, pour faire échouer la mission, mine de rien… Il détestait ça, mais devait obéir pour Wufei. Ces chiens le lui avait rappeler avec joie dans leur message… Message qu'il avait également garder, pour preuve contre lui. C'était une vraie folie, mais combien de fois Duo lui avait dit qu'il était cinglé ?

Les informations contenu dans cette base semblait être importantes, car ils tenaient absolument à ce qu'ils ne les aient pas… Et c'est pour cette raison, qu'il les récupérerait malgré tout, sauf qu'il les garderait pour lui. Il les donnerait à J quand il trouverait un moyen sûr et sans mettre Wufei en danger, de leur donner… En attendant, il les utiliserait contre Oz. Comment, il ne savait pas encore, mais il trouverait bien une solution. Il ne pouvait pas trahir ses amis et son dragon comme ça. Il mettrait à profit cette situation négative pour espionner Oz, en même temps…

Il quitta ses sombres et stratèges pensées, pour regarder Wufei dormir paisiblement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en lui caressant les cheveux… Le chinois se rapprocha un peu de lui, dans son sommeil. Aussi étrange et difficile que ça puisse être, Heero était heureux quelque part. Il se pencha sur lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front…

Dors, mon dragon… Je veille sur toi.

Wufei murmura un petit « Heero… » sans se réveiller. Heero se releva et alla éteindre son pc, allumé sur son lit. Puis, il le reposa sur le bureau… Un « toc-toc » discret à la porte, le fit se retourner. Il vit Quatre ouvrir la porte doucement… Le blond jeta un œil bienveillant à Wufei, avant de regarder le japonais.

Est-ce que… Je pourrais te parler un instant, Heero ?

Il soupira, en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre… Il savait que ça arriverait, un moment ou un autre. Avec son empathie, il ne pouvait pas ignorer que quelque chose n'allait pas… Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il lui dirait quoi que ce soit, pour autant. Il jeta un œil à son dragon, avant de sortir. Quatre le suivi, en refermant doucement la porte… Heero s'installa à la fenêtre, au bout du couloir et regarda le soleil se coucher, pensivement. Le blond resta silencieux un moment… Le japonais redoutait le moment où il ouvrirait la bouche.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Heero ? Et ne me dit pas qu'il n'y a rien ou que tu ne comprend pas de quoi je parles… Je le sens !

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait en effet, pensé à l'une de ces deux réponses…

Quatre fit quelques pas vers lui… Toujours aussi têtu, au désespoir de Heero.

Depuis que tu es rentré, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… Dis-moi ce que c'est. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance… Je sais garder un secret.

Il ne répondit pas une fois de plus. Le blond ne pouvait pas accepter de garder un tel secret… Et même si il le pouvait, il ne lui demanderait certainement pas. Il y avait assez de lui à souffrir de cette situation… Il ne voulait pas imposer son fardeau à quelqu'un d'autres.

Heero, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, pendant que vous étiez là-bas ? Je sais depuis longtemps ce que tu ressens pour lui, mais jamais tu n'avais agis comme ça jusque là ! Et ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu l'aimes… Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens coupable de ce qui lui ait arrivé ?

Quatre était bien gentil… Mais parfois, sa manie de tout sentir l'énervait. Même si il voulait seulement l'aider, le fait qu'il veuille tout savoir lui déplaisait fortement, cette foi-ci… Mais le renvoyer sur le rose, sans le rassurer un minimum, rendrait l'empathe encore plus inquiet et donc plus curieux aussi.

Je ne peux pas te le dire, même si je le voulais…

Heero…

L'empathe s'approcha plus de Heero et lui mit la main sur l'épaule, encourageant. Heero se retourna, déterminé et regarda Quatre, qui avait l'air inquiet.

Si jamais je ne suis plus en mesure de le protége un jour, je veux que tu t'occupes de lui, pour moi… Mais sans le surprotéger, surtout. Il déteste ça…

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais plus le protéger toi-même ?

Quatre lui lança un regard encore plus inquiet et Heero lui fit un sourire triste, mais résigné et réaliste.

Tu m'inquiètes, Heero… Dis-moi ce qu'il y a… Je t'en prie ! Je peux peut-être t'aider…

Non, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider. Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, promets-moi que tu t'occuperas de lui, si je ne peux plus le faire… Onegai. C'est important, pour moi…

Le blond sembla un peu surpris, mais hocha la tête quand même, toujours un peu inquiet…

Je te le promet, c'est d'accord. Mais dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plait ! Tu me fais peur…

Domo arigato, Quatre. Je ne peux rien te dire, gomen… Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour que tout se passe le mieux possible, pour tout le monde.

Heero lui fit un petit sourire positif un peu forcé, mais porteur d'espoir et retourna dans la chambre… Laissant le pauvre Quatre intrigué, dans son incompréhension et ses questions, inquiétudes et vagues suppositions.

#µµ# (4 semaines, soit un mois)

C'est bien, Wufei… Tu arrives à repérer d'où viennent les sons et a les localiser avec un peu plus de précision.

Mais c'est dur. J'ai du mal…

Heero regardait Wufei le suivre des yeux, grâce aux bruits de ses pas…

Tu te débrouilles bien… Ne t'inquiètes pas. Plus tu t'entraîneras, plus tu y arriveras facilement…

Oui.

Allez, courage ! Je vais marcher plus silencieusement, maintenant… Et tu essaieras de me rejoindre, comme tout à l'heure.

D'accord.

Le japonais se déplaça à pas de loup, du bureau jusqu'à la fenêtre, à coté de son lit. (le lit le plus près de la porte est celui de Wufei et celui de Heero est le plus près de la fenêtre) Le pilote aveugle semblait se concentrer, pour repérer ses pas… Heero, sans lâcher des yeux, se plaça près de la fenêtre.

Essaie de me rejoindre, maintenant.

Le chinois hocha la tête et avança un peu hésitant, en utilisant ses bras tendu pour garder son équilibre. Heero le regarda se diriger timidement vers lui… Il était si beau, les yeux fermés, concentrés sur l'emplacement où il pensait que Heero était. Le pilote 01 était si concentré sur l'admiration du visage de son dragon, qu'il ne remarqua pas que le dragon en question se dirigeait un peu trop vers la gauche et droit sur le pied de son lit… Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il était trop tard et Wufei se prenait les pieds dedans. L'aveugle perdit l'équilibre et se cogna le genoux, au coin du lit, en retenant un cri de surprise… Il tomba durement par-terre, sur le coté, en se tenant le genoux.

Wufei ! Ca va ?

Wufei s'assit doucement, en se frottant le genou, en gardant la tête baissée. Heero le rejoignit en deux secondes et s'agenouilla à coté de lui, inquiet et coupable…

Tu t'es fais mal au genou ?

Il ne répondit pas une fois de plus…

Wufei ? Dis quelque chose… Ca va pas ?

Il ne répondait toujours pas… Heero, très inquiet, lui releva la tête pour voir ses yeux. Il aperçut une larme sur sa joue et un visage si triste… Il s'en inquiéta encore plus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ? Wufei, réponds-moi…

Le chinois secoua la tête lentement, en la rebaissant un peu…

Wufei…

Excuses-moi.

Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fais de mal.

Je suis faible… Je ne mérite pas…

Gomen, c'est moi… J'aurais du te prévenir. Ne recommence pas, onegai… Tu n'es pas faible et tu mérites autant d'attention que je peux t'en donner.

Heero le prit tendrement contre lui… Wufei continuait de pleurer de honte. Le japonais tenta de le calmer, en lui caressant le dos.

Comment tu peux… Me prendre dans tes bras, alors que… Je suis si minable ? Pourquoi ?

Heero le serra plus contre lui, en lui caressant les cheveux. Il lui murmura encore ces mots à l'oreille… Il aimait bien lui dire. Il espérait que Wufei comprendrait, même si il savait que le chinois ne devait pas savoir…

Aishiteru… Watashi no ryu. ( « Je t'aime… Mon dragon. »)

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas de façon directe. Il avait trop peur de sa réaction… Peur de lui faire de la peine, dans la mesure où ses sentiments seraient réciproque, quand il apprendrait que Heero l'avait trahi. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal… Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer et de faire des tentatives cachés, en même temps.

Il sentit que Wufei n'avait pas comprit, une fois de plus. Ca le rendit triste, mais c'était mieux comme ça… Ce n'était pas le moment de roucouler pour lui, de toute façon. Et puis, il savait qu'un jour, son Dragon comprendrait. Peut-être que ce jour-là, il serait trop tard, mais tant pis… Il aurait au moins essayé, il n'aurait pas de regrets, pour ça au moins.

Wufei, qui s'était calmé un peu, se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Il détestait le voir pleurer…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Wufei ?

Je… Je suis vraiment minable… Je comprend même pas le japonais alors que… Je le comprend, d'habitude.

Le chinois voulu se détacher de lui, mais Heero le retient…

Ecoutes-moi, Wufei… Tu n'es pas minable ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne comprend pas…

Et je… Je pleure comme un gosse parce que je suis tombé… C'est… Indigne…

Chuut… Arrêtes, Wufei… Tu n'es pas indigne…

Si il avait quelqu'un d'indigne ici, c'était plutôt lui… Wufei n'avait pas trahi ses amis, lui. Même si le pourquoi était juste, ça ne diminuait en rien son acte…

Tu n'es pas indigne… Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Wufei hocha doucement la tête, contre son épaule…

Parce que tu as fait de gros progrès, en deux semaines… Tu ne crois pas ? Tu connais la maison et tu arrives à t'y déplacer plus facilement… Tu sais quand Duo va te taper sur l'épaule ou quand quelqu'un veut te toucher… Tu sais quand il y a quelqu'un dans une pièce… Tu arrives à te repérer avec les sons et au toucher… Tu arrives à manger tout seul, sans rien faire tomber sur toi… Tu manges avec nous, dans la cuisine… Tu passes bien plus de temps hors de ta chambre… Tu as repris des forces rapidement… Tu fais moins de cauchemar, aussi… Tu arrives à prendre des douches, sans aide… Tu as fait plein de progrès ! Je sais que tu as du mal à accepter la situation, mais je t'assures que tu t'en sort bien et que tu affrontes cette cécité avec courage…

Tu penses ce que tu dis ?

Bien sûr… Pourquoi je te mentirais ?

Je… Je sais pas. Merci. Sans toi, j'y serais pas arrivé…

Heero continua de le serrer dans ses bras…

Wufei tentait vainement de se calmer, sans y arriver.

Tu peux pleurer, tu sais… Ce n'est pas une honte. Ca m'arrive aussi… Ca fait du bien de pleurer. Ca permet d'exprimer ce qu'on ne peut pas dire, ce qu'on garde pour sois, mais qui fait mal… Très mal, parfois…

Combien de fois avait-il pleurer la nuit, dans son lit depuis un mois ? Il n'avait pas compter…

Il sentit Wufei se détendre contre lui et laissez ses larmes s'exprimer. Il avait bien vu que son Dragon essayait de prendre sur lui, pour paraître plus « fort » ces deux semaines-là. Il était fier de lui, qu'il fasse face aussi courageusement… Mais en même temps, ça lui avait fait de la peine de savoir qu'il voulait lui cacher ses difficultés. Heero voulait tellement l'aider, il voulait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le soutenir au maximum. Il comprenait que Wufei ne veuille pas lui montrer ses peines, pour ne pas paraître faible peut-être, mais sachant qu'au fond de lui-même il souffrait, ça le rendait triste. Quoi qu'il fasse, jamais le chinois ne serait faible ou minable, à ses yeux…

Quand il fut a peu près calmer, Heero le souleva doucement dans ses bras. Wufei, fatigué par toutes ses émotions, se laissa faire en s'accrochant à lui. Le japonais le déposa sur son lit et s'assit tranquillement sur le bord…

Ca va mieux ?

Le chinois hocha la tête, faiblement.

Reposes-toi… On va bientôt manger. Si Quatre te voit avec cette petite mine, il va s'inquiéter et vouloir te couver comme une poule couve précieusement son oeuf…

Il sourit en voyant Wufei sourire, amusé… Il était content d'avoir réussit à le faire sourire, même sans avoir un sens de l'humour très développé.

A tâton, le dragon toucha doucement, en hésitant un peu, le visage de Heero.

J'aimerais voir ton sourire.

Heero sourit davantage, en voyant Wufei rougir un peu… Il semblait gêné. Pourquoi donc ? (On ne le traite pas de crétin… Ce n'est pas marqué sur le front de Wufei, qu'il est amoureux de Heero… lol)

Peut-être reverras-tu, un jour ? Quand on rentrera à la base, Sally examinera tes yeux…

Il s'inquiéta, en voyant l'air triste de Wufei.

Mais quand on rentrera, je ne pourrais pas repartir avec vous… Et… Je ne veux pas…

Tu ne veux pas quoi ?

Le chinois eut un air pensif et gêné, avant de secouer la tête…

Rien. C'est idiot ce que je viens de dire. Je vous gêne, je ne sers à rien… Je serais bien mieux à la base.

Ce n'est pas idiot. C'est vrai que ta présence me manquerais… Nous manquerait beaucoup. Mais tu y serais plus en sécurité… Ne t'inquiètes pas avec ça, on ne va pas rentrer tout de suite… Et il peut se passer beaucoup de chose jusqu'à notre retour…

Ca oui… Il pouvait se passer énormément de choses. Aussi bien positives que négatives… Probablement plus négative que positive, mais on ne savait jamais. L'espoir était toujours permis. Il n'aurait pas été jusque là, sans aucun espoir… Maintenant, qu'il était là, il n'allait pas jeter l'éponge si facilement. L'avenir lui semblait bien incertain, mais il y ferait face. Il ne lui avait même jamais semblé aussi incertain. Autant profiter de chaque instant avec Wufei, avant que ça ne change… Car ça allait changerait. Il n'était pas devin, mais il le savait.

Tu as raison… Je m'inquiètes trop pour des choses qui ne devraient pas m'inquiéter. Rentrer à la base devrait me rassurer, au contraire…

Heero sourit à nouveau… Ce qui fit sourire également Wufei, qui était toujours plongé dans son exploration tactile…

Reposes-toi… Et onegai, si tu sens que ça ne va pas, ne te force à refouler tes souffrances… Ca fait moins mal quand on les exprime. Je ne me moquerais jamais de toi, quoi que tu fasses ou dises, tu sais…

Le pilote 01 se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, attendrit et rassuré… Wufei avait l'air vraiment bien, paisible, en lui caressant le visage doucement. Le chinois semblait aussi un peu troubler, de sentir de la peine sur le visage de Heero…

Tu… Tu en as fait l'expérience ?

Hai… Et j'en ferais encore l'expérience.

Et comment tu fais ?

Je pleure quand je suis seul ou que je suis sûr que personne ne peut me surprendre… Je ne veux que qui ce soit sache.

Wufei se tut une seconde, conscient que Heero se livrait à lui.

Heero avait fermé les yeux, pour ne sentir que les mains Wufei sur son visage. Il aimait tant cette sensation… Ca lui faisait du bien.

Tu n'as personne ?

Je suis seul… Je l'ai toujours été. J'avais quelqu'un quand j'étais jeune… Mais il est mort.

Je suis désolé… Tu n'as jamais eu d'autres d'amis ou plus ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque, mais je vous considère comme des amis… Et c'est vrai qu'il y a quelqu'un qui compte plus que comme un ami, pour moi… Mais Bientôt je perdrais tout ça, si jamais je l'ai eu un jour.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le japonais, repensant à sa trahison et ses probables conséquences, se mit à pleurer…

Wufei bloqua, en sentant la larme rebelle sur son doigt.

Tu pleures, Heero ?

Heero détourna la tête, en s'en rendant compte… Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, maintenant. Il voulu se lever, Wufei lui attrapa le bras…

Attend… Où tu vas ?

Le japonais resta muet. Pleurer devant quelqu'un d'autre le gênait… Il se sentait ridicule.

C'est toi-même qui m'a dit que ce n'était pas bon de garder ses souffrances pour sois… Je sais que tu préfèrerais t'isoler un peu… Mais si tu veux, je veux bien t'aider…Enfin, je sais pas si je peux, ni même si je saurais, mais… Je pourrais essayer. Je te dois bien ça…

Heero resta immobile, essayant de ravaler les larmes qui lui venaient. C'était tentant, mais… Mais il ne savait pas. Il sentait confus… Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir objectivement et avec cohérence, lorsque ça lui prenait.

Wufei se redressa un peu et attrapa la main du japonais, en le tirant doucement.

Laisses-moi une chance de t'aider, comme tu m'aides, Heero… Ce n'est pas simple de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, de faire confiance… Mais je t'ai fais confiance, moi. Tu veux bien me faire confiance aussi ? Tu peux te laisser aller avec moi, je te ferais pas de mal et j'irais pas raconter ça aux autres, non plus…

Sensible aux paroles de Wufei et peu d'humeur à résister, Heero se jeta dans les bras du chinois… Il avait besoin de chaleur humaine. La même douleur qui l'avait réveillé, en pleine nuit, ces deux dernières semaines étaient encore là, lancinante… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus être imperméable aux sentiments comme avant ?

Il sentit Wufei se tendre, de surprise sans doute, avant de se calmer doucement… L'aveugle se mit à lui caresser le dos tendrement, avec une petite hésitation. Heero se détendit à ses caresses, en s'accrochant à lui… Il enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Wufei, en se tenant fortement à son T-shirt. Il avait mal, mais la présence de son dragon le soulageait… Mais bien qu'il soit à l'aise, il cherchait toujours instinctivement à retenir ses larmes.

Me laisses pas… Wufei… M'abandonnes pas…

Calmes-toi, Heero… Pourquoi je t'abandonnerais ? Je suis sûr que les autres te considèrent comme un ami aussi… Et on abandonne pas un ami.

Parce que… Je ne suis pas digne d'être votre ami…

Non, il n'en était pas digne… Il les avait trahi. Il avait fait échouer une mission, pour Oz… Même si il avait, malgré ses ordres, récupéré les informations comme il l'avait prévu, la mission avait quand même échoué, par sa faute. Une faute intentionnelle dans son piratage… L'alarme s'était déclenché et il avait eu juste le temps de mettre son virus, avant de mettre les voiles… Au moins, ils étaient tous rentrés en un morceau. Quatre était resté avec Wufei… Qui s'était beaucoup inquiet, d'après ce que le blond lui avait dit. Il n'avait pas été tranquille et n'avait pas fermé l'œil non plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rentrés, bien qu'ils soient revenus très tard. (ou très tôt le lendemain matin ?) Heero avait d'ailleurs été content de retrouver son Dragon… Il l'avait rassuré, lui avait dit que la mission s'était bien passé et raconter en gros ce qui s'était passé, en sautant le passage où il aurait du lui mentir. Wufei avait enfin accepté de dormir après… Le japonais avait mit le cd en sécurité dans le lecteur du pc, pour regarder ce qu'il contenait lorsqu'il se serait reposé, avant d'aller dormir aussi, éreinté physiquement et moralement.

Face à cette douloureuse révélation, il se mit à pleurer davantage, en s'accrochant désespérément à Wufei.… Il savait ça depuis le premier jour, mais devoir se l'avouer de vive voix était encore plus difficile… Voir même insupportable. Il n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Pleurer lui faisait du bien… Mais il détestait ça. Il se sentait si pathétique… Si étranger au lui-même, qu'il se connaissait.

Allons, arrêtes de raconter des bêtises, Heero… Je ne sais pas ce qui te fais penser ça, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est rien de grave. Calmes-toi… Je suis là.

Heero sourit, à travers ses larmes, en entendant le ton de voix du Wufei. Ce ton assuré et confiant, qu'il lui connaissait avant qu'il ne devienne aveugle… Il était content de pouvoir aider le chinois à reprendre confiance en lui, même dans ces moments-là. Il se blottit plus contre lui, rassuré par son Dragon, en laissant ses peines et souffrances s'écouler à travers ses larmes. Il avait peur… Si peur de le perdre, physiquement, à cause de Oz ou moralement, de sa trahison.

Wufei ferma les yeux et se mit à chantonner doucement une chanson chinoise, en lui caressant le dos et les cheveux… Ce qui commença à calmer Heero, peu à peu. Le japonais, malgré sa douleur, commença à se sentir un peu mieux. Cette chanson était si douce… Si belle. Et Wufei avait une si belle voix, quand il chantait… Le pilote 01 s'accrocha plus à lui, inconsciemment, en se concentrant sur la chanson. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer, en pleurant librement. Ne plus penser… Juste écouter et ressentir la paix que cette chanson lui inspirait.

_J'veux tout envoyer en l'air_

_Je saurais comment faire je crois_

_C'est inscrit dans nos gènes_

_Je sais qu' on est capable de tout..._

#µµ#_POV Wufei_#µµ#

Voilà une situation plutôt étrange… Lui, Wufei Chang, membre faible et indigne du clan Chang à cause d'une cécité, en train de consoler celui qu'il pensait le plus fort et le plus résistant, et entre parenthèse l'homme qu'il aimait, Heero Yuy. Mais il se sentait moins minable de savoir que ce genre de chose arrivait aussi, à Heero…

Sentir Heero pleurer librement, à gros sanglots, contre lui, lui faisait mal au cœur… Il fallait qu'il le calme absolument. Il ne savait pas du tout comment faire et sans réfléchir, il avait fait la dernière qu'il se pensait capable de faire. Lui caresser le dos et les cheveux en y mettant toute sa tendresse, en chantant la chanson préférée de Meiran… Son premier amour, sa Nataku. Et dire qu'il ne croyait plus capable d'aimer, après l'avoir perdue. Mais il était rassuré de voir, que malgré son inexpérience en la matière, qu'il arrivait à calmer Heero… Il se sentait même un peu plus confiant, au fur et à mesure, qu'il le sentait se calmer progressivement.

Wufei était troublé de sentir que Heero lui faisait tant confiance… Assez confiance pour laisser tomber son masque devant lui, lui confier ses peines et même pleurer dans ses bras. Il ne connaissait pas ce Heero-là et il était un peu déconcerté, surpris… Mais il savait qu'il voulait l'aider, par contre. Pour lui rendre un peu de l'aide qui lui apportait et ne pas le voir triste… Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. En plus, il reprenait un peu confiance en lui… Cette confiance, cette force qu'il avait perdu, en devenant aveugle. Une fois de plus, il ne comprenait pas Heero, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui faisait confiance comme ça… Mais il aimait ça, cette confiance mutuelle lui faisait chaud au cœur et le rassurait. Il se sentait beaucoup moins seul…

Il sentit Heero se calmer rapidement contre son épaule, en s'accrochant un peu moins à lui… Ce que ses cheveux pouvait être doux. Il aimait bien les caresser et ça semblait plaire à Heero… Autant en profiter tant qu'il pouvait, car il ne pourrait pas si Heero n'était pas désemparé, il ne le lui permettrait certainement pas… Ok, c'était un peu profiter de la situation, mais si ils pouvaient trouver leur compte, tous les deux, dans l'histoire, pourquoi pas ? Il aimait son odeur aussi. Si seulement il avait la force et le courage, et surtout la dignité nécessaire, pour l'aimer, il tenterait sa chance… Mais sa simple présence près de lui était un bonheur, une chance dont il profiterait tant qu'il pourrait. Puis, quand cette période prendrait fin, il garderait ce précieux souvenir dans son cœur… Tout comme ces sourires, qu'il avait pu sentir. Car ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Rien ne dure éternellement. Il aurait aimé les voir… Quand il voyait encore, ils étaient si rare et généralement, seulement quand Heero était content après une mission accomplie ou devant son pc. Et puis, ces sourires-là, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir, étaient différents de ceux qu'il avait vu. Ils n'étaient pas sadique, mais tendre et rien que pour lui. Pourquoi ? il ne savait pas, mais peu importe…

Il repensa à ce que lui avait confié Heero… Il y avait quelqu'un qui était plus qu'un ami dans sa vie. Est-ce que cette personne le savait ? Est-ce que Heero lui avait dit ? Qui est-ce que ça pouvait être ? En tous cas, cette personne avait beaucoup de chance… Une chance qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Il en était jaloux, mais avoir l'amitié et la confiance de Heero était déjà beaucoup pour lui… (Il est jaloux de lui-même, sans le savoir lol)

Perdu dans ses pensées et ses ressentis, il ne remarqua que maintenant que Heero semblait complètement calmé.

Heero ?

Un grognement indistinct lui répondit… Heero bougea un peu, pour se caler plus confortablement contre lui. Il s'était endormit… Wufei eut un sourire attendri, à cette constatation. Ca ne le dérangeait pas… Au contraire. Quand Heero s'était jeté sur lui, il avait été surpris et plutôt mal à l'aise, au début… Mais il s'était habitué rapidement. Et maintenant, il était bien comme ça. Il aimait sentir le corps chaud de Heero contre lui. Le japonais semblait paisible et avait une respiration calme, qui rassura le chinois… Il serra tendrement le japonais dans ses bras, en s'installant mieux pour éviter les courbatures du à une position trop statique. Celui-ci se câlina plus contre lui, sans se réveiller… Wufei, serein intérieurement, ferma les yeux et écouta les battements de cœur de Heero, en souriant. Il se sentait si heureux, qu'il en oubliait presque sa cécité… Finalement, cette situation avait aussi des bon cotés. Au moins, il aurait pu tenir Heero contre lui… Et être dans ses bras. Il préférait ne pas se demander si c'était bien ou mal… Ca ne changerait rien à ce qui se passait et il se prendrait la tête pour rien. Mieux valait simplement profiter de l'instant présent… Avant qu'il ne passe.

§

Il somnolait quand quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. Il se réveilla un peu, en sursaut. Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte… Heero bougea un peu, sans se réveiller… Il se demanda quel était ce poid sur lui, avant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Il caressa un peu le cheveux du japonais… On frappa à nouveau. Cette fois, Wufei, réveillé, reconnu la manière de frapper à Quatre. Il aurait voulu être tranquille avec Heero, mais répondit quand même, pour ne pas inquiéter le blond.

Oui ?

Quatre entra doucement.

Vous venez ? C'est l'heure de… Manger. Heero va bien, Wufei ?

Oui. Pourquoi ?

… Pour rien. Euh… Quand vous serez prêts, vous descendrez. Inutile de le réveiller ou de vous presser. Si c'est froid, je ferais réchauffer vos assiettes…

D'accord… Merci.

Il pouvait sentir la surprise et sa confusion de l'empathe… C'est vrai que la scène devait être surprenante. Il aimerait tant pouvoir voir Heero dormir… Il n'avait jamais eu ce privilège.

La porte mit quelques secondes avant de se refermer, tout aussi doucement qu'elle s'était ouverte… Wufei suivi le bruit des pas qui s'éloignaient et descendait l'escalier, tranquillement. Il se demandait si Quatre allait raconter ce qu'il avait vu…

Heero bougea encore une fois, un peu plus vivement, en grognant… Il se réveillait. Le chinois regrettait qu'il se réveille maintenant… Si vite. Il aimait sentir Heero dormir paisiblement sur lui.

Hn… Wufei ?

Wufei imaginait le regard cobalt encore endormi de Heero posé sur lui… Il eut un sourire attendri à cette douce image.

Ca va mieux ?

Hai.

Heero commença à se relever doucement, pour s'asseoir, au grand regret de Wufei… Mais l'aveugle le laissa se redresser, sans le retenir. Il n'en avait pas le droit… Il sentit, au mouvement du lit, le japonais s'asseoir tranquillement… Celui-ci bailla, en s'étirant, probablement.

Gomen… Je n'aurais pas du me laisser aller comme ça.

Ce n'est pas grave. Du moment que tu te sentes mieux, c'est ce qui compte. Si ça va pas, si tu as besoin de réconfort… Ou si tu as simplement envie ou besoin de parler à quelqu'un… Tu peux me parler. Je t'écouterais et je garderais ce que tu me dis, pour moi. Même si tu as seulement besoin de chaleur humaine…

Arigato… Mais je veux pas t'embêter avec mes soucis.

Tu m'aides beaucoup, c'est normal… Si je peux t'aider, je veux le faire. Comme tu disais, tout le monde a besoin de se laisser aller, de se confier a quelqu'un, parfois. Même si je reconnais ne pas être la personne la plus qualifiée en la matière, je peux peut-être te conseiller ou te soutenir ? Tu n'es pas seul, Heero… Je suis là. Aveugle et faible, peut-être, mais je suis là…

Wufei eut un sourire triste, mais sincère. Malgré ses faiblesses, il était là… Et il y resterait le plus possible.

Domo arigato… Tu n'es pas incapable. Au contraire, tu es peut-être le mieux placer. Tu ne vois pas les choses comme tout le monde, de par ta cécité…

Heero prit la main du chinois et la serra tendrement. C'est vrai qu'il voyait les choses différemment maintenant… Il voyait plus avec son cœur, qu'avec son esprit. Il ressentait plus qu'il ne réfléchissait, pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais il se sentait aussi plus vulnérable moralement… Si l'un d'eux se faisaient tuer, il n'aurait plus la carapace qu'il avait avant, pour se protéger de la douleur.

Et tu sais, on peut être fort autrement qu'en se battant… Je suis content que tu sois là. Tu es le premier a qui je me sois confié… Et tu seras sûrement le seul. (Ca, c'est encore Heero)

Je suis content que tu me fasses confiance. Si ça va pas, viens me voir… Peu importe l'heure. (Ranger vos idées perverses, il s'agit pas ça… Même si ça porte à confusion !) Je tiens à t'aider, à mon tour, dans la mesure de mes possibilités.

Ok… Mais il y a des choses que je ne pourrais pas dire, même à toi… Même si je le voulais.

Ce n'est pas grave. C'est seulement une proposition… Je ne t'oblige à rien. Si tu ne veux rien me dire, c'est pas grave. Je ne te rejetterais pas, en te disant de te démerder, pour autant. Alors hésite pas… OK ?

D'accord. Je te remercie… J'aurais aimé avoir ce genre de soutient plus tôt.

Wufei sourit, en sentant un sourire sincère de Heero. Le japonais serra plus fort sa main, dans la sienne. Il était heureux de pouvoir aider Heero, lui aussi… Devenir son ami, voir son confident, était plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer.

C'était bien Quatre qui est venu, tout à l'heure ?

Oui. Il venait nous chercher pour manger…

Oh, il est déjà cette heure-là… J'espère qu'il ne va pas répéter aux autres, qu'il m'a vu dormir dans tes bras.

Le chinois se sentit triste de sentir de la honte dans sa voix… Est-ce que Heero avait si honte de lui ? Ou alors… Il avait simplement honte d'avoir été vu par Quatre, dans cette position. Peut-être que Heero ne voudrait plus se confier à lui, par peur de se faire surprendre encore une fois, par Duo cette fois ? Il aurait beaucoup de regret… Mais comprendrait parfaitement sa décision. Etre prit dans une position de faiblesse est très désagréable.

Ca te gênerait ?

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de… Je ne voudrais que les autres, surtout Duo, sachent que je ne suis pas vraiment comme ils le croient… Pas aussi dur que l'image que je donne de moi.

Je comprend… Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas que qui ce soit voit mes faiblesses. Maintenant, je n'ai plus le choix…

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Ce que tu considères comme une faiblesse peut devenir une force… Si tu surmontes cette épreuve, tu seras plus fort que tu n'étais avant.

Tu crois ?

Hai ! Je sais que tu peux le faire… Je vais t'apprendre à le devenir. Tu seras capable de tout affronter. Fais-moi confiance…

Je te fais confiance.

Heero serre fort la main de Wufei, en souriant et se leva.

Je vais me rafraîchir le visage et on va manger ?

D'accord !

Il entendit Heero sortir tranquillement, en laissant la porte ouverte. souriant, Wufei s'assit et se leva. Le japonais allait vraiment mieux… Il avait réussit à l'aider mieux qu'il ne pensait. Il ne se savait pas si doué pour consoler les autres… Il se découvrait un talent caché insoupçonné. Autre point positif de sa cécité, un peu comme sa relation d'amitié et sa nouvelle façon de voir les choses ? Tout n'était pas noir ou blanc… Mais pouvait être grise. Voilà ce que cette situation, qu'il aurait préféré éviter, lui avait appris. Mais c'était comme ça, pour l'instant du moins, autant l'accepter… Il allait avoir du mal, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Il se dirigea prudemment vers la porte et sortit dans le couloir. C'est vrai qu'il se débrouillait bien, mais il préférait rester prudent, même si il ne tombait plus.

Heero le rejoignit une minute après et ils descendirent, pour manger… Wufei se rendit compte qu'il avait très faim, en sentant l'odeur qui venait de la cuisine. Il devait avouer que Winner était un excellent cuisinier… Pas comme Duo. La dernière fois que Duo avait fait à manger, quand il voyait encore, il avait préféré sauter le repas !

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Duo ne fit aucune remarque, se rapportant de près ou de loin, à ce que Quatre avait vu. Wufei en fut soulagé… Heero aussi semblait rassuré, car il l'entendit soupirer de soulagement discrètement. Puis, le japonais se dirigea vers sa chaise. Wufei, aguiché par la délicieuse odeur même si il ne l'avouerait pas même sous la torture, se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir aussi…

#µµ# (2 mois)

Un mois de plus était passé… Relativement rapidement, en plus. Entre son entraînement, les missions des autres et leur déplacement, son temps était bien rempli. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en mois… Positivement comme négativement.

Il ne faisait presque plus de cauchemars. Il savait se déplacer et se diriger seul, sans tomber, ni heurter les murs et les objet, ou autre, même dans leur nouvelle planque. Quatre avait un peu été réticent à l'idée qu'il se déplace seul dans la maison… Mais avait finit par accepter, en voyant qu'il se débrouillait sans problème, maintenant.

Il restait seul quand les autres partaient en mission… mais Quatre lui avait donner des consignes très strictes… Interdiction de se servir du gaz et de sortir, etc. Il comprenait l'inquiétude, alors il avait accepté. Il n'aurait pas prit le risque d'y toucher, de toutes manières… Sauf qu'il détestait qu'on le traite comme un enfant de 10 ans. Ok, il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller entièrement seul… Son autonomie était très limité, il devait bien l'avouer. Quatre avait même voulu lui interdire de répondre au téléphone, quand ils l'avaient… Heureusement Heero lui avait fait oublier cette idée. Et puis, il n'était pas stupide… De toute façon, qui aurait pu les appeler ? Personne n'était sensé savoir qu'ils étaient là, à part les mads et certaines personnes de la base. Et les mads , les seuls à avoir le droit de le faire, les contactaient via le pc de Heero. C'est à se demander pourquoi ils avaient le téléphone, par moment…

Maintenant qu'il savait se déplacer sans problème, Heero avait décidé de lui appendre à se défendre avec sa cécité… Il avait d'abord refusé, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Mais Heero avait réussi à le convaincre qu'il pouvait le faire, avec cette douceur qu'il sortait d'on ne sait où. Il avait assez confiance en le japonais, pour le suivre… Même dans cette idée folle. Mais pourquoi pas ? Heero avait bien réussit un premier miracle, en lui rendant un peu de son autonomie et de sa confiance en lui d'avant.

Il sentait un peu plus digne de l'attention d'Heero et il avait retrouvé une certaine confiance en lui. C'était grâce à Heero… Le japonais prenait la moitié de son temps pour l'aider, mais ça donnait un résultat. Wufei ne se sentait plus, comme s'il profitait de lui et de sa gentillesse… Duo charriait Heero, maintenant que le sujet était moins sensible, de la patience qu'il avait avec Wufei et du peu de patience qu'il avait avec lui. Mais Duo n'avait aucune idée de la patience qu'il avait… Une patience d'ange, car il avait réussi le convaincre qu'il n'était pas si faible que ça et qu'il pouvait devenir plus fort encore.

Il avait retrouvé des habitudes de vie, à peu près normal. Le matin, il se levait vers 9 ou 10 heure, allait prendre un petit déjeuner tout de suite, quand il en avait le courage et allait prendre une bonne douche. Il ne s'emmêlait plus entre le chaud et le froid, savait où il mettait les produits dont ils avaient besoin et se repérait sans problème dans la salle de bain… Il commençait à prendre ses repères, dans son éternelle nuit maudite… Ensuite, il restait dans sa chambre, se promenait dans la maison à la recherche d'une occupation ou s'entraînait avec Heero, jusqu'au midi. Il mangeait tranquillement et sans se priver… Est-ce que c'était ses sens qui se développait ou lui qui était « aveugle » avant ? Parce que la cuisine de Winner lui semblait encore meilleur qu'avant. L'après-midi, il s'entraînait seul ou avec Heero… Puis, allait se reposer quelques heures, car il se fatiguait vite, maintenant… Bien plus vite qu'avant. Il mangeait le soir, avec toujours autant d'appétit. C'est-à-dire, beaucoup… Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé le moral, il mangeait bien plus. Il aurait été une femme, il commencerait même à s'inquiéter si il n'avait pas prit de poids, vu comment il mangeait. Puis, le soir… Soit il écoutait la télé avec les autres, soit il restait dans sa chambre. Il se couchait quand il était fatigué et s'endormait souvent, bercé par le bruit des touches du pc de Heero. (taptaptap berceuse… Pourquoi pas ?) Parfois, le matin, l'après-midi ou le soir, il discutait avec Heero… Parfois, Heero lui racontait des choses. Parfois, c'était lui qui se confiait à Heero. Parfois, le japonais demandait, à travers ses paroles ou ses attitudes, un peu de réconfort, que Wufei lui accordait volontiers. Parfois, c'était le contraire… Il aimait plus que tout, ces moments-là. Il se sentait vraiment bien, en paix. Heero aussi semblait paisible et mieux après… D'ailleurs, le pilote 01 n'avait plus eu de crise de larmes, comme celle d'il y a un mois. Parfois, il pleurait mais peu, pas longtemps, doucement et en silence. Et Wufei attendait patiemment qu'il se calme, en lui caressant les cheveux et en chantonnant… Heero semblait adorer ça.

C'est ce qui l'avait aidé à retrouver confiance en lui, en grande partie… Au début, il avait eu du mal à convaincre Heero qu'il pouvait lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas, comme Wufei faisait avec lui. Il n'y arrivait que lorsqu'il était trop mal… Maintenant, c'était beaucoup moins rare que Heero vienne le voir de lui-même. Il lui parlait, plus ou moins, de ce qui n'allait pas… La plupart du temps, Wufei ne comprenait jamais ce qu'il voulait dire tellement c'était mystérieux, mais il l'écoutait sans lui demander de précision. Parfois même, il lui parlait en japonais… Il comprenait un peu plus difficilement, mais comprenait malgré tout. Ce qu'il disait, dans ces moment-là, était encore plus bizarre que lorsqu'il parlait français. Quand ça partait comme ça, souvent, Wufei s'approchait un peu de lui et lui caressait le dos et Heero s'installait contre lui, peu à peu. Le japonais, à ce moment-là, arrêtait souvent de parler… Soit il se mettait à pleurer, soit il se laissait aller. Dans tout les cas, il se détendait et se sentait mieux après.

Mais certaines nuits, il était réveillé par des pleurs venant du lit de Heero… C'était de plus en plus souvent ou peut-être qu'avant ça ne le réveillait pas ? Ca l'attristait beaucoup. Il n'aimait pas savoir Heero triste. Il hésitait à se lever pour aller le voir à chaque fois… Pour finalement rester dans son et faire semblant de dormir. Si Heero ne venait pas le voir, c'était peut-être pour ne pas le déranger ou tout simplement, parce qu'il préférait garder ces choses pour lui ? Il n'osait pas, en tous cas… Il l'écoutait pleurer jusqu'à ce que le japonais s'endorme… Et ne se rendormait qu'après, après tourné et retourné dans sa tête, ses remords sur ce qu'il aurait du faire et ses inquiétudes à propos d'Heero. Et Wufei avait remarqué que ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant mais plutôt en empirant. Il avait essayé de faire dire à Heero ce qui le mettait dans des états pareils, sans lui dire qu'il le surprenait parfois la nuit… Mais il ne lui répondait jamais. En plus, ça le rendait triste et parfois, le faisait même pleurer. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Heero… Il n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout, même.

Comme ce soir, par exemple… Heero tapait son pc, d'une façon morne et lente, comme s'il n'était pas à ce qu'il faisait ou manquait de motivation. Il détestait le sentir comme ça.

Heero ?

Hai ?

Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Rien…

Ne me mens pas. Qu'est-ce qui te rend triste ?

Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance… Mais je ne peux pas te le dire.

Pourquoi donc ? C'est un si terrible secret ?

Hai… Plus terrible que tu ne peux imaginer.

Si tu me le dis, il faudra que tu me tue après, c'est ça ? lol

Wufei sourit, en se leva de son lit. Mais sa tentative d'humeur n'eut pas l'effet escompté… Heero arrêta de taper, en se tendant nettement.

Iie… Pas moi.

C'était juste un murmure… Très bas et pas très clair, mais visiblement très triste. Soit Wufei ne savait pas faire d'humour, soit Heero n'était d'humeur à plaisanter… Soit il avait touché juste. Le chinois préféra garder son imagination dans sa poche, plutôt que d'aller imaginer des trucs plus fou les uns que les autres… Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu et il avait tendance à trop facilement s'inquiéter, en ce moment.

Il se dirigea vers celui d'Heero et s'assit à coté de lui. Le japonais semblait être assis dans la position du lotus ( Je sais pas comment dire autrement), avec son pc sur les genoux.

Si tu as tant de mal à le tenir seul, pourquoi tu ne m'en parles pas ? Je ne le répèterais pas, tu sais.

Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire… Pourtant, j'aimerais. Tu mériterais de le savoir…

Alors dis-le moi…

Wufei passa son bras derrière les épaules de Heero et lui caressa le bras doucement. Le pilote 01 soupira tristement…

Iie… Il y a des secrets qu'on peut pas dire. Mais je suis sûr que tu le connaîtra, un jour… Ce jour-là, tu me haïras.

Wufei fut surpris, puis sourit… Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pourrait jamais le haïr, il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Mais non… Je ne pourrais pas te haïr. Tu fais tellement pour moi… Sans toi, j'aurais laissé tomber depuis longtemps.

Oh si, tu pourrais… Tu me haïras, je le sais.

Le ton douloureux de Heero lui fit mal. Il lâcha Heero, enleva le pc de ces genoux et s'assit en face de lui. Il prit une des mains tendrement et la serra dans le sienne, pour le réconforter.

Il me faudrait vraiment une excellente raison pour te haïr… Je ne pense que tu puisse faire quoi que ce soit qui me fasse te détester à ce point.

Heero ne répondit pas… Wufei s'inquiéta.

Heero ?

Il lâcha sa main et chercha son visage à tâton, avec ses deux mains. Il le trouva baissé et légèrement humide.

Ne pleure pas… Heero. Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie…

Wufei s'approcha et le serra contre lui. Heero se laissa faire et appuya la tête sur son épaule… Le chinois lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Excuses-moi… Je ne te demanderais plus de m'en parler.

Si… Si seulement…

Si seulement quoi ?

Si seulement les choses pouvaient être simple, pour une fois.

Elles le sont si on veut qu'elles soient.

Pas toujours…

Il y a toujours un moyen… Il y a un mois, je ne pouvais pas me déplacer, comme je le fais maintenant et ça me semblait même impossible… Or, j'y arrive sans problème, à présent. Et tu vas même m'apprendre à me défendre, malgré mon handicape. Je suis pas sûr d'y arriver, mais je vais essayer du mieux que je peux… Je veux y arriver et j'y arriverais ! Je crois qu'on peut presque tout réussir si on y met assez de volonté et de moyen. Ton problème ne doit pas être si insolvable que ça, aussi épineux soit-il. Il suffit de chercher. Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver une solution très simple… Peut-être que tu te poses trop de questions ? Je pourrais t'aider à trouver la solution, si tu veux.

Il sentit Heero se calmer et sourire contre son épaule, en reniflant.

T'as raison… Arigato. Je vais chercher une solution, pour rendre les choses plus simple… Il doit y en avoir une !

Heero se redressa lentement, en séchant ses larmes… Le japonais se déplaça sur lit, pour aller chercher quelque chose et se moucha, en grognant.

Ca va mieux ?

Hai… Gomen, je…

Pas de problème. On en a déjà parlé…

Je sais, mais… Ca me gêne. Je n'ai pas l'habitude… J me mettrait une claque, en disant que je suis faible. Duo se moquerait de moi… Trowa et Quatre ne se moquerait pas de moi, je le sais, mais…

Je comprend… Et je suis pas si sûr que Maxwell se moquerait de toi. Il y a des moments où il sait se conduire autrement que comme un shazi… J'ai été surpris de sa réaction quand j'étais tombé dans les escaliers.

C'est vrai, t'as raison encore… lol Décidément, avoir des sentiments négatifs ne me réussit pas.

Ca ne réussit à personne… Tu devrais te coucher, ça ira mieux demain.

Wufei était rassuré de sentir Heero en meilleur forme.

Hn… Pas tout de suite. Je dois finir… Ca, d'abord.

Pourquoi cette hésitation ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache sur quoi il travaillait ? Hum, c'était peut-être quelque chose de personnel…

BIP BIP BIP !

Une communication de J… (Heero)

Heero tripatouilla un peu son pc rapidement, puis se leva pour aller chercher les autres. Il entendit Heero revenir avec les autres pilotes, presque aussitôt. Il les entendait du bas de l'escalier avec la voix forte de Duo. Celui-ci pestait, de toute force, contre J qui les appelait si tard, qui aurait pu attendre demain et que ce n'était pas une heure pour appeler quelqu'un… Bref, l'américain lui reprochait tout ce qu'il pouvait, parce qu'il l'avait sûrement dérangé pendant qu'il regardait un film intéressant. Maxwell détestait être dérangé dans ses moments de tranquillité… Et ce n'était pas le chinois, qui allait le chercher dans ces moments-là ! Ils étaient même trop rare, au goût de Wufei…

Lorsque tout le monde fut là, Heero mit J en ligne.

Je vois que vous êtes tous là… Parfait.

Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes si tard, très cher professeur J ?

Il imagina parfaitement le sourire moqueur de Duo… L'américain détestait J, depuis qu'il le connaissait et J le lui rendait très bien. Il ne valait mieux pas les laisser seuls dans la même pièce…

Quelque chose de très sérieux ! Alors veuillez vous abstenir de vos pitreries, 02 !

Ca devait être grave pour que J réagisse encore plus méchamment et sèchement que d'habitude… Duo se tut, immédiatement. Tous les pilotes, inquiet et curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait, accordèrent toute leur attention au mad de 01…

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Mon calvaire est enfin fini et je vais enfin posté le plus long one-shot que j'ai jamais écrit… Ouf ! Je vous le dit tout de suite et vous avez du le voir, j'ai pas fait de correction finale, mais ça ira très bien quand même. Le site a zappé les tirets de dialoguesmais désolé,je n'ai pas le courage d'arranger ça mais c'est tout à fait compréhensible, non ?

1 partie sur 5

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !


	2. Depart ! Aurevoir Heero

**Titre** : Fais-moi confiance

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose, la revenante…

**Genre** : Un peu de romance, Yaoi, Songfic avec deux chansons, Behind blue eyes et Tout envoyer en l'air… (Je sais pas si ça existe et je m'en fous…) Une pour chaque perso. Je déprime presque et je suis en manque d'amour, imaginer le résultat… (quand je l'ai commencé… Sinon à ce niveau, ça ferait plus d'un an que je l'ai commencé et ça s'appellerait de la dépression !) Mais je vais essayer de mettre du positif, de l'espoir dedans quand même.

**Couple** : Heero/Wufei…

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas… Et c'est dommage car un câlin de heero me ferait beaucoup de bien ! Les chansons, non plus d'ailleurs…

Merci pour vos reviews, je craignais qu'il y ait des trucs qui ne soit pas bien. Comme l'écriture ou autre. Ca me rassure. Merci !

Bonne lecture ! 

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

J les regarda tour à tour, avec un air grave, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

J'ai une grave nouvelle à vous annoncer… Une nouvelle qu'il ne faut surtout pas ébruiter.

Tout le monde étaient muets et tendus, comme la corde bandée d'un arc… (Vous savez, quand on tire la corde ou je sais pas comment ça s'appelle, pour tirer une flèche…) Mais pas autant que Heero. Wufei sentait sa tension d'ici…

Il y a un traître parmi nous.

Un lourd silence suivi l'annonce… un silence surpris et atterré. Le chinois n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Pourtant, est-ce si étonnant, en temps de guerre ?

Vous êtes sûr ?

Quatre était inquiet, comme les autres pilotes… Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

Heero semblait encore plus tendu que tout à l'heure.

Le fait que Oz parvienne à faire échouer vos missions, comme si il connaissait déjà vos plans est plus que troublant. De plus, nos espions disent que Oz a enrôlés un nouvel espion très au courant de l'activité des pilotes de gundam. Ils n'ont pas pu avoir son nom, malheureusement… Il nous faut donc être très prudent. Les seuls au courant de cette nouvelle sont vous, ainsi que moi et les autres mads, pour limité les risques de fuite. Nous (les mads) avons pris une mesure, pour contrer l'espion, tant que nous ne l'aurons pas identifié. Je vous donnerais toujours les missions, mais vous ferez les stratégies vous-même. Vous ne nous contacterez directement (Comme maintenant, quoi) qu'en cas d'urgence et seulement si vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement. Nous ferons pareil de notre coté… Il est possible que nos communications soient surveillés. Je vous ferais parvenir vos ordres de missions et autres, par mail cryptés. Il ne faut prendre aucun risques, jusqu'à ce que nous sachions exactement comment Oz se procurent ses informations. Vous m'avez bien compris ?

Tout le monde acquiesça sérieusement, conscient de la gravité de la situation.

Bien. Soyez prudent, on ignore quels informations Oz a apprit exactement…

Entendu. (Heero)

Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Vous êtes l'espoir des colonies, ne l'oubliez pas… Nous comptons sur vous.

J coupa la communication et le silence tomba dans la pièce, lourd comme une enclume. Tout le monde était si mal à l'aise, que s'en était palpable dans l'air. (#Imagine le truc# Quel ambiance'')

Wufei sentait aussi beaucoup le souci de Heero… Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le sentir si soucieux.

J'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a un traître dans notre camp… Et si bien renseigné, en plus. (Duo)

Ce n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça. Nous avons des espions chez Oz… Il n'est pas impossible que Oz en ait chez nous. (Heero)

Pourquoi l'aveugle trouvait que le ton de Heero sonnait faux ? Il avait reprit son masque impassible, mais Wufei avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas vraiment à ce qu'il disait. Peut-être qu'il était pensif ou choqué, par la nouvelle, comme eux ? Non, c'était autre chose. Qu'est-ce que Heero avait ? Il connaissait sa voix, il savait quand il n'allait pas bien grâce à elle… Il connaissait bien Heero et sa manière d'agir et de réagir aux événements. Wufei les connaissait avant, bien sûr… Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment connu cet autre Heero. Cette facette gentille, compréhensive et un peu vulnérable, que le japonais cachait au fond de lui. Cette facette qui faisait que le chinois aimait encore plus Heero qu'avant et de plus en plus… Et en ce moment, ce Heero-là semblait souffrir atrocement. Ca lui faisait de la peine. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire mal à Heero, comme ça ? Il aimerait tellement le soulagé de cette souffrance, l'aider à la porter… Mais il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait surtout pas obliger le japonais à tout lui dire.

Mais ils sont été découverts et neutralisés le mois dernier, grâce à des informations anonymes… D'ailleurs, je me demande qui les a envoyé à J. (Duo)

Ils ont peut-être envoyés un autre espion, qui a réussit à passer le test des mads… (Heero)

Duo poussa un soupir désespéré. Les autres ne disaient rien, mais leur humeur identique à celle de Duo… Lui aussi était dans le même état. Il se sentait tellement impuissant, face à cette situation dangereuse…

Quand donc tout ceci finira ? Parfois, je me demande si ça sert à quelque chose qu'on se sacrifie comme ça… Surtout quand j'apprends ce genre de choses. (Duo)

Quand Oz sera vaincu. Je sais que c'est décourageant, mais on a pas le droit de baisser les bras ! Si ce n'est pas nous, qui se battra pour la paix ? Un jour, nous gagnerons… D'une façon ou d'une autre, quelque soit les obstacles, mais on gagnera. Oz ne doit pas gagner… Il y a des gens qui comptent sur nous. On ne peut pas les laisser tomber !

Wufei sourit… Là, Heero ne faisait pas semblant. Il le sentait à son ton déterminé… Il y croyait dur comme fer. La force et le courage de Heero dans ces moments était très communicatif… Ca l'encourageait lui aussi, à penser qu'il ne leur était pas si inutile que ça et qu'il pouvait les aider aussi, à sa manière. C'est cette force qui avait d'abord séduit Wufei, au début. Il trouvait que cette force ressemblait à une flamme, une grande flamme chaude et vive qui ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent… (Surtout pas moi lolll Aaah, Heero ! Enfin, je veux pas dire que tout le monde va tomber amoureux de Heero pour autant… LOLLL Je veux dire simplement que tout le monde est touché par cette force. Et puis, ça ferait beaucoup de concurrence pour moi, à la fin, je crois MDR)

T'as raison, Heero ! Faut pas que je me décourage ! (Duo)

Oui. (Trowa)

Merci… T'as réussi à nous redonner courage ! On a pas le droit de baisser les bras, même si c'est dur… On va y arriver, faut s'accrocher ! (Quatre… On pourrait même mettre une petite musique genre « amitié éternelle » derrière, comme dans les dessins animés LOLLL ! #d'humeur à rire#)

Oui… Il avait réussit à leur remonter le moral et à leur redonner espoir. Heero n'était pas extrêmement expressif avec les autres, c'est vrai… Mais savait l'être quand il le devait, même si il portait presque toujours ce masque. Il faisait partie de Heero, comme cette fragilité et cette douceur qu'il cachait précieusement… Comme un trésor, d'après Wufei. C'est vrai que l'on a pas besoin d'être gentil quand on se bat. Et dire qu'il avait fallu qu'il devienne aveugle pour connaître vraiment Heero, pour qu'il vienne vers lui et s'intéresse à lui… Pas forcément comme il l'aurait souhaité avant, mais il ne se sentait plus assez digne de lui pour l'aimer ouvertement, maintenant, de toute façon. Il préférait l'aimer silencieusement et secrètement, comme il l'avait toujours fait… Wufei n'était pas fait pour aimer et être aimer. (C'est ce que tu crois, mon petit !)

**No one bites back as hard**

**On their anger**

**None of my pain and woe**

**Can show through**

#µµ#**POV Heero**#µµ#

Ils savaient… Ils savaient qu'ils y avait un traître dans leur camp. Si ils savaient que c'était lui, il le haïrait et le tuerait probablement… Heureusement pour lui que Oz savait protégé ses informations principales. Il avait honte de penser ça, mais si ils connaissaient le nom du traître, ça serait mauvais pour lui. Il ne voulait pas quitter Wufei, pas si vite ! Mais il partirait avant d'être découvert, si possible… Pour ne pas mettre la vie de Wufei en danger et pour ne pas voir leur regard en colère et trahis quand ils sauraient. Heureusement, pour l'instant, il n'était pas question de ça… Il avait réussit à leur remonter le moral et à se redonner la force de tenir, par la même occasion. C'était le plus important… Il trouverait bien un moyen de les aider à vaincre, malgré sa trahison. Il en avait déjà trouvé un, en donnant anonymement à J, la liste de traîtres d'Oz infiltré chez eux… Mais il n'avait pas osé envoyé d'autres infos. Oz aurait pu trouver ça louche et mettre ses menaces à exécution. C'était sa plus grande peur… De découvrir son Dragon mort dans son lit, un matin… Ou pire, le voir s'effondrer au sol brusquement. Lorsqu'il avait vu Wufei tombé dans les escaliers, il avait eut si peur que ce soit pour ça… Il avait serré le chinois dans ses bras, tellement il était soulagé qu'il soit en vie. Heureusement, son geste était passé inaperçu… Enfin, sauf pour Quatre. Mais vu que le blond connaissait déjà ses sentiments, ce n'était pas grave. Il ne voulait surtout pas jouer avec la vie de Wufei. La sienne, peu importe… Mais Wufei devait vivre ! Il ferait tout son possible pour ça…

Les autres étaient ressortit rapidement, le choc de la nouvelle toujours lisible sur leur visage. Même si ils avaient l'air moins découragé, ça leur avait mis un sacré coup… Il les comprenait. Il regrettait de les mettre dans cette situation… La moindre des choses étaient de les remonter, les encourager et de les aider, le plus possible, officieusement ou officiellement.

Quatre lui avait lancé un regard suspicieux, avant de partir… Il avait bien sentit le malaise de Heero, c'était normal et inévitable avec son empathie. Mais ce qui était tout aussi gênant et inévitable, c'est qu'il allait encore essayer de le faire parler de ce qui n'allait pas… Le blond était gentil. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir lui dire, à lui non plus. Mais il n'avait pas le choix…

Il savait que Wufei aussi avait senti qu'il n'était pas à l'aise… C'était normal, également. Wufei le connaissait très bien, il avait laissé tomber ses défenses et protections avec lui. Il lui avait même ouvert son cœur… Malgré les risques que ça représentait dans cette situation délicate. Seulement il en avait envie et besoin… Pour ne pas péter un plomb. Ses remords, ses doutes et ses peurs le rongeaient de l'intérieur… Mais la présence de Wufei l'aidait à tenir. Il tiendrait le coup pour lui…

#µµ#

Heero était encore assis sur son lit, en faisant un rapport. Pour J, cette fois. Faire le double de rapports lui prenait du temps et le fatiguait… Mais il n'avait pas le choix pour ça non plus. Et pour les autres, ça ne paraissait pas inhabituel, heureusement… Ils avaient l'habitude de le voir scotché sur son pc. Parfois, il ne faisait que ranger ses fichiers ou vérifier la configuration de l'anti-virus ou autre, parce qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire… Mais ça les autres ne le savaient pas. Au moins, il savait quoi faire, avec ses rapports et autres… Avantage bien amer, mais avantage quand même.

Wufei arriva dans la chambre tranquillement, en revenant de je-ne-sais-pas-où dans la maison, avec un petit sourire. Heero avait remarqué que depuis qu'il pouvait et avait l'autorisation de Quatre, de se déplacer dans la maison, il allait beaucoup mieux. Heero comprenait parfaitement que rester au lit tout le temps puisse l'ennuyer. Lui-même, quand il était blessé et obligé de se reposer, rongeait son frein d'ennui… Ce qui le rendait de mauvaise humeur et bougon, naturellement. Duo disait souvent qu'il était un très mauvais malade et qu'il fallait un super patience pour supporter ses humeurs et ses refus, en tous genre… Mais est-ce de sa faute si il s'ennuyait comme un rat crevé, quand il n'avait rien à faire ou ne dormait pas ? Et bien sûr, Quatre ne lui laissait jamais son pc toute la journée et profitait de son état de faiblesse, pour le materné et l'obliger à se reposer… Car il ne pouvait pas se reposer avec son pc, sois-disant. Quatre était bien gentil… Mais sa gentillesse était lourde, il y a des moments. Surtout quand on avait besoin de faire quelque chose, même malade ! Mais à quoi bon polémiquer là-dessus ? Quatre était comme ça et on ne le changerait pas…

Heero…

Hai ?

Tu as bientôt fini ?

Iie…

Wufei poussa un soupir triste, en faisant une tête déçu. Il voulait sûrement s'entraîner… Pourquoi le faire attendre ? En plus, Heero en avait marre depuis le temps qu'il était sur ce rapport… Il avait bien besoin d'une pose.

Mais je continuerais plus tard. J'ai besoin d'une pose…

D'accord.

Le sourire que Wufei lui fit chaud au cœur… Oui, une pose avec Wufei. Rien de tel pour se remettre en forme et réussir à finir ce maudit rapport ! Il enregistra son rapport et éteint son pc, en vitesse… Il se leva et s'approcha de lui, tranquillement. Il étouffa un baillement… Jamais les rapports ne lui avaient semblé si soporifique.

Ca va aller ? Tu te sens capable d'y arriver, cette fois ?

Pas vraiment… Mais ce n'est pas en repoussant éternellement que je ferais des progrès. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être capable de retrouver mes réflexes… C'est tellement déboussolant de ne rien voir. Je serais une proie facile dans cet état.

Je comprend… Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sûr que ton corps n'a rien oublié… Et toi, non plus. Il faut juste que tu retrouves confiance en toi et que tu trouves le moyen de surmonter ces difficultés. Je sais que tu en ai capable ! Accroches-toi…

Oui… Tu as raison. Encore merci… Je voudrais te remercier de tout ton aide, mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

Tu le fais déjà… Jamais personne n'avait cherché à me comprendre et écouté comme tu le fais.

C'est la moindre des choses. Si je peux t'aider plus, dis-le moi… Je te dois tellement.

Non, c'est moi qui te le dois… Je t'aiderais autant que je pourrais.

Mais…

Je sais que tu ne comprends pas. Mais crois-moi, un jour, tout ce que je te dis aura un sens… Mais c'est mieux que tu ne comprennes pas, pour l'instant.

Mais j'aimerais comprendre. Expliques-moi…

Tu comprendras, je te le promet… Si un jour, je pars sans donner d'explication, regardez sur mon pc et vous comprendrez tout.

… D'accord. Mais pourquoi tu partirais ?

Il est hors de question pour moi de partir, pour l'instant. Tu comprendras pourquoi si ce jour arrive. Aller, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ok ? Ce ne sont que des suppositions… De simples suppositions, au cas où.

Il n'aurait pas du lui dire ça… Mais lui avouer à mot caché sa trahison lui faisait du bien. C'était prendre un gros risque, mais si il pouvait éviter de lui cacher certaines choses, il le ferait… Il lui dirait ce qu'il pourrait, sans se trahir. Il voulait être honnête avec lui, sans lui faire de mal, pour autant. Il le devait pour Wufei et son propre équilible… Le remord et la culpabilité était vraiment un poison lent et douloureux, qui vous détruit petit à petit. Ou peut-être comme un virus ? Peu importe le nom… Il ne le laisserait pas gagner, avant d'avoir sauver son Dragon.

L'air inquiet de Wufei le rendit triste. Il ne voulait pas le rendre malheureux ou l'inquiéter… Il fallait lui changer les idées et le faire penser à autre chose ! Mais comment ? Ce n'était pas un pro dans ce domaine… Duo savait faire ça, mais pas lui. Duo… Mais oui, bien sûr. Il avait trouvé sa solution !

Tu n'as jamais pensé à changer de coiffure ?

Hein ?

Attend !

Il passa rapidement dans son dos, dans l'incompréhension totale de Wufei… Avant de libérer ses cheveux, de l'élastique qui les retenait.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Heero ?

Il passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux de Wufei… Ils étaient courts, mais doux et très beau. Il les peigna avec sa main doucement… Autant profiter de son action audacieuse, pour caresser ces cheveux noirs.

Ne bouges pas la tête.

Wufei obéit et Heero se mit à lui tresser les cheveux comme il pouvait, en souriant. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça… Si, pour lui changer les idées. Mais ce que ça lui inspirait lui semblait inhabituel… Mais le mystère resterait entier. Il avait arrêté de chercher à comprendre ses réactions, pensées et envies, par rapport à son dragon depuis longtemps… Il était amoureux, c'était la seule explication. Même si être amoureux était par moment gênant ou entraînait des situations impossibles, il était heureux de l'être… Simplement heureux. Même si parfois, d'autres sentiments négatifs s'y mêlait, il était toujours heureux que son Dragon soit ici et en vie… Rien ne pourrait effacer ce sentiment de lui.

Voilà, c'est fini.

Mais…

Wufei passa la main sur sa tresse attaché avec l'élastique, curieux.

Tu m'as fais une tresse ?

Lol Hai… Ca te va bien.

C'est pas plutôt ridicule avec les cheveux courts que j'ai ?

Ils sont pas si court que ça et ça ne fait pas ridicule du tout, je trouve…

Ah ? Et bien… Je lol C'est original…

Hai ! J'aime bien.

Il retourna devant Wufei, qui avait retrouvé le sourire. Mission accomplie !

Heero… Tu es… lol

Fou ? loll

Lollllll Oui ! lollll

Oui, il était fou de lui… Mais ça, Wufei ne le serait que lorsqu'il ne pourrait plus et ne voudrait plus l'aimer. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça, maintenant… Heero chassa ces pensées déprimantes de sa tête et s'intéressa à nouveau à un sujet bien plus intéressant et positif : Wufei.

Je sais ! Duo me le dit tout le temps… LOL

Et les voilà parti à rire gaiement… Ce que ça faisait du bien de rire. Avoir le cœur léger et oublier un peu ses problèmes… Il devrait rire plus souvent. C'était bien agréable… Ils se calmèrent au bout de 5 min, un sourire aux lèvres.

On s'y met ?

Oui...

Heero posa la main sur son épaule… Il avait l'air soucieux et inquiet.

Ne t'inquiètes pas… Ca va aller. Tu ne risque rien avec moi… Je ferais attention pour ne pas te blesser accidentellement. J'irais aussi doucement que nécessaire… Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais tu vas y arriver.

Wufei hocha la tête, nerveusement… En tentant de réguler sa respiration légèrement chaotique.

Je sais. Je te fais confiance… Commençons.

D'accord.

Heero ferma la porte et revint vers Wufei. Il lui prit les mains et les serra dans les siennes…

Calmes-toi et va au milieu de la pièce. Tout va bien se passer…

Le japonais lui lâcha les mains, lorsque Wufei fut un peu calmé… Le chinois hocha la tête plus calmement et alla se mettre au centre de la pièce rapidement.

Ici ?

Hai. La première chose à voir, c'est si tu arrives toujours à suivre mes déplacements si je me déplace plus vite et à différentes distances.

Oui… Je suis d'accord.

Suis-moi, où tu penses que je suis, avec ta main.

Ok…

Heero commença à tourner autour de Wufei, à une allure modeste, sans le quitter des yeux. Wufei le suivait à peu près… Mais perdait un peu le fil au fur et à mesure, que le japonais accélérait ou changeait de distance… A présent, Wufei cherchait Heero. Celui-ci s'était immobilisé et faisait le moins de bruit possible, pour voir si l'aveugle saurait le repérer. Wufei semblait déconcentré et un peu paniqué… Il n'arriverait pas à le retrouver comme ça. Il avait peur… Or, la peur paralyse et empêche de réfléchir.

Heero ?

Heero s'approcha à pas de loup vers Wufei… Le chinois semblait de plus en plus déboussolé. Beaucoup trop pour le repérer… Dans un combat, ça lui serait fatal. Le pilote 01, toujours aussi silencieux, approcha dans son dos et lui toucha l'épaule. Wufei sursauta, en poussant un petit cri et se retourna aussitôt.

Heero ?

Je suis là. Calmes-toi…

Oh… J'étais dos à toi. Quel idiot… J'étais vraiment à coté de la plaque !

Il poussa un soupire découragé, en baissant la tête avec un air honteux.

Mais non… Ce n'est pas grave. Tu m'as perdu car tu as paniqué… Il faut que tu restes calme. Non seulement pour ne pas faire d'erreur en combattant… Mais en plus, dans ton cas, pour rester concentré sur ta cible.

Tu as raison… Je me suis énervé.

Mais ce n'était pas mal pour un premier essaie. On va continuer… Garde ton calme et reste concentré. D'accord ?

Oui… Faut que j'y arrive.

Et souviens-toi que c'est seulement moi… Tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter.

Oui, je sais… Mais dans ce noir et dans ces conditions, même ta présence me semble inquiétante… Comme si il y avait un prédateur ou je ne sais pas quoi qui me guettait, dans la pénombre.

Il n'y pas de prédateurs, Wufei… Seulement, moi. Zen… Détends-toi et quand tu seras prêt, dis-le moi.

Ok.

Heero regarda Wufei fermer les yeux tranquillement et se concentrer sur sa respiration. Il était encore plus beau quand il avait l'air concentré comme ça… Il aurait pu le regarder (avec un sourire niais lol Non, je plaisante ! LOL Ca, c'est moi avec Heero !) pendant des heures… Mais il ne put le regarder que pendant quelques minutes, même si ça lui avait semblé plus long. C'était étrange comme par moment le temps semblait ralentir… Ou peut-être qu'il avait zappé le temps, tout bêtement, plutôt. Etre amoureux lui donnait de drôle de réactions…

Vas-y.

D'accord…

Heero se reprit et recommença comme tout à l'heure… Plus lentement au début, pour laissé le temps à Wufei de bien se concentrer sur ses déplacements. Puis il accéléra progressivement. Wufei resta concentré jusqu'à ce que Heero commence à s'éloigner et à marcher plus silencieusement… Le japonais le vit prendre un air angoissé deux secondes, avant de se reprendre aussitôt. Wufei le suivit bien un moment, puis sembla le chercher sans s'énerver… Sans le retrouver, apparemment. Il arrêta de chercher et se mit à essayer de respirer plus calmement, en refermant les yeux. Heero continua malgré tout… Il voulait voir s'il pouvait le retrouver. Il sembla se calmer, mais ne montra aucun signe qu'il l'avait repéré à nouveau.

Alors Heero décida de le laisser se reposer… Il ne fallait pas aller trop vite. Il lui avait fallu un bout de temps avant que Wufei ne parvienne à se bien diriger tout seul.

Il avança lentement dans son dos… Et fut surpris quand Wufei se retourna brusquement vers lui, en rouvrant les yeux.

Cette fois, tu m'as pas eu !

Heero regarda ses yeux fixes et ternes, tristement. Il avait l'habitude de voir les yeux noirs de son dragon comme ça, pourtant… Mais là… Ca lui faisait étrangement un choc. Il resta là, à fixer ces yeux, comme en transe… Wufei prit un air inquiet, en s'approchant doucement. Le japonais le regarda avancer sans réagir, perdu dans ses pensées… De sombres, il lui semblait. Il n'avait pas trop conscience de penser non plus.

Heero ?

C'était à cause de lui que ses yeux ne brillaient peut-être plus jamais d'une étincelle de vie. Wufei était presque désespéré à cause de ce handicap, même si il allait mieux… Oui, il allait beaucoup mieux. Mais les choses étaient là… Et c'était de sa faute. Que pourrait-il faire de plus pour se faire pardonner, ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il allait faire encore ?

Il sursauta quand le chinois lui toucha le bras. Il devait se reprendre… Il ne fallait pas que ses émotions prennent le dessus. Pas maintenant…

Heero ? Réponds-moi… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Heero n'arriva pas à retenir une larme quand Wufei lui caressa la joue, tendrement… Il avait encore sentit sa peine. Le pilote 01 baissa la tête, honteux, en essuyant cette larme… Il ne se sentait pas le droit d'être triste.

Heero…

Wufei le serra contre lui. Et une fois de plus, il n'eut pas la force, ni l'envie de refuser cet étreinte rassurante et réconfortante… Il prendrait ce que Wufei voulait bien lui donner, pour ne pas être terrassé par ses émotions et donc, ne pas pleurer. Il en avait assez de se poser 36 000 questions à chaque fois. Les choses étaient assez compliqué comme ça… Cette situation le brisait de l'intérieur. Comment trahir et aimer la personne qu'on aime, sans souffrir et se déchirer le cœur ?

Gomen, Wufei… Aishiteru… (suivi, par d'autres trucs que je ne sais pas traduire en japonais du genre… « Je ferais tout pour toi… » Etc… Vous avez compris, je crois ?' Mais sans être trop explicite non plus. Wufei n'a pas subit de lobotomie non plus, pour ne pas comprendre le reste lolll)

Wufei sembla encore une fois surpris et largué, mais il ne lui demanda pas la signification… C'était même une chance pour Heero, dans son malheur, que le chinois ne comprenne pas. Wufei le serra seulement plus fort dans ses bras, en passant doucement une main dans ses cheveux.

Calmes-toi, Heero… Je suis là.

Wufei lui caressa les cheveux, en chantant encore cette chanson… Il l'aimait bien, même si il ne comprenait que peu les paroles. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment à les comprendre non plus… Il voulait seulement l'écouter. Elle était tellement douce. Elle savait le calmer… Et Wufei la chantait si bien aussi. Il aurait aimé que le chinois chante plus souvent…

Il ne pleurait peut-être pas… Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne souffrait pas. Les caresses de Wufei et la chanson réussirent à le calmer et l'apaiser. Heero reprit le contrôle de ses sentiments négatifs… Mais il ne bougea pas, pour autant. Il était bien. Ses doutes, remords et autres le laissait un peu en paix, dans ces moments-là. Il ne méritait probablement pas d'être en paix, mais peu importe… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voler ces instants de bonheur à son destin de malheur. (Lui, pessimiste ? Nooooooon… A peine !)

Mais la chanson arriva à sa fin, au regret de Heero… Wufei le lâcha doucement et s'éloigna de lui, en souriant.

Ca va mieux ?

Hai…

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as changé si vite…

… Rien. Je me suis rappelé d'un chose douloureuse et difficile à accepter…

Il ne faut pas penser à ces choses-là…

Je n'y peux rien. Elles sont là… Toujours.

Essaie de ne pas y penser, quand même… Même si c'est dur.

Hai, je vais essayer… Dis, c'est quoi cette chanson ?

Wufei eut un sourire triste et nostalgique… Tendre, même.

C'était la chanson préférée de ma femme, Meiran…

Wufei avait été marié ? Il semblait l'avoir beaucoup aimé… Heero se sentit triste et un peu jaloux, à cette constatation. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça l'attristait comme ça ? Wufei ne pouvait pas et devait pas l'aimer… En plus, il aimait sûrement les femmes, pas les hommes. Peu importe, il continuerait pour lui, quand même. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais espéré être aimé en retour… Il n'aurait pas mérité son amour. Etre aimé par lui, alors qu'il le trahissait serait de l'hypocrisie pure… Même si c'était pour le sauver. Il ne voulait surtout blesser Wufei plus qu'il ne le serait, en sachant la vérité.

Il se força à sourire, en répondant. Wufei la sentirait si il lui laissait ressentir sa peine…

C'est une très belle chanson.

Oui…

Elle doit te manquer… Ta femme.

Oui… C'est pour elle que je me bats… Enfin, battais… parce que maintenant…

Continue de te battre… Tu n'es pas mort. Tu peux encore le faire… Elle ne voudrait pas que tu abandonnes si vite.

Utiliser cet argument lui faisait mal au cœur… Mais il devait d'abord penser à Wufei, avant lui-même.

Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je ne me bats plus uniquement pour elle…

Wufei sourit encore plus tendrement et d'un air heureux et rêveur… Il devait avoir quelqu'un d'autres dans sa vie. Quelqu'un qui serait sûrement le rendre plus heureux que lui… Heero se décida à arrêter de penser à ça, avant que Wufei ne rende compte de sa tristesse. Il était en train de se miner le moral, inutilement. Ne pas penser aux choses qui font déprimer… Surtout pas avec Wufei dans les parages.

C'était beaucoup mieux, cette fois…

J'ai fais de mon mieux pour garder mon calme… Mais j'ai quand même perdu ta trace. Tu bougeais trop vite…

Ce n'est pas grave. L'important, c'est que tu ais progressé… On va encore continuer, si tu n'es pas trop fatigué.

Ca va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me sens très bien !

Wufei lui fit un petit sourire rassurant et content… Il semblait motivé, fière de lui et plein de courage. Heero sourit aussi. Il était heureux de voir qu'il arrivait à aider Wufei efficacement… Et parce que chaque sourire de son Dragon lui réchauffait le cœur et lui rappelait pourquoi il se battait si durement. Même si il n'avait pas son amour, il aurait toujours eut son amitié et un peu de sa tendresse…

Tu vas vite y arriver… Une fois que tu arriveras bien à faire ça, on reprendra les bases du combat à main nue.

D'accord ! Allez, on recommence…

Ils continuèrent intensivement l'entraînement, avec enthousiasme… jusqu'à ce que Duo vienne les chercher pour manger. L'américain fut médusé par ce qu'il voyait et Heero en fut d'autan plus fier, car les progrès de Wufei était reconnu par Duo aussi. Son dragon faisait d'énormes progrès, en peu de temps… Peu importe qui était cette personne pour qui il faisait tout ça, si ça pouvait l'aider à surmonter cette situation… Cette personne avait tout de même bien de la chance d'avoir son amour, qu'elle le sache ou non. (Si il savait que c'était lui lolllll)

#µµ# (2 mois et 1 semaines)

Une semaine encore de passé… Toujours aussi difficile que les autres. Non… Plus difficile, même. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Wufei et à celle qu'il devait aimer, en plus de ses remords. Il avait l'impression de voler la tendresse de Wufei, à cette personne… Et il s'en sentait encore plus coupable. Même si Heero essayait de se convaincre que le chinois le faisait par amitié pour lui, c'était un peu de son amour qu'il arrivait à avoir dans ces moments-là. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'avoir… Alors il avait décider d'essayer de moins se laisser aller, pour que son Dragon ait moins à le consoler quand il n'allait pas fort. Il aurait peut-être moins l'impression désagréable qu'il prenait ce qu'il ne méritait pas ? Il commençait à y arriver… Difficilement, mais ça revenait. Après tout, avant de pouvoir extérioriser ses sentiments négatifs, il les gardait pour lui. C'était juste un retour au source…

En plus, ils devaient rentrer à la base à la fin de ce mois… Or, il ne voulait pas indiquer à Oz l'emplacement de la base. Mais avec ce fichu émetteur, il ne voyait pas comment éviter ça… Aussi, il avait réfléchit à un moyen de tromper Oz, sans qu'ils le sachent. Si seulement, il pouvait l'enlever ! Mais il n'y avait qu'un moyen de s'en débarrasser… Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse plus. Il y avait forcément une solution ! Mais il avait quand même un coté positif à ce retour… Sally allait enfin pouvoir examiner les yeux de Wufei ! Ca faisait deux mois et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe d'amélioration. Heero commençait à s'inquiéter pour les yeux de Wufei… Mais il restait toujours positif sur ce sujet avec son Dragon, malgré tout. Il n'avait pas le droit de se décourager. Peut-être avait-il une chance de revoir, malgré cet situation peu enclin à l'espoir ? Avec un traitement adapté, on peut faire des miracles, de nos jours…

Il avait aussi reprit ses envoies anonymes d'informations à J… Il avait essayer de laissé passer assez de temps entre le premier envoie et celui-ci, pour que Oz ne le soupçonne pas. Même si il ne voyait pas comment ils auraient pu savoir qu'ils avaient malgré tout récupéré les infos, il valait mieux faire attention. Il n'avait pas une grande marge d'erreur… Il avait cette fois-ci, envoyé l'emplacement des différentes bases d'Oz, celles qu'ils connaissaient déjà et certaines nouvelles, avec leur dernière améliorations. Ils avaient peut-être construit d'autres bases et fait de nouvelles améliorations depuis le temps, mais ça leur seraient quand même utile. Il avait précisé de quand datait ses infos, avec une date antérieur pour ne pas que ça corresponde exactement avec la date de la mission échoué… J pourrait donc en déduire qu'il ne s'agissait pas des infos les plus récentes, sans faire le rapprochement forcément.

Les missions se passaient plutôt bien… Oz ne lui demandait pas de faire échouer les petites missions de routine, mais plutôt celle qui pourrait réellement leur causer des problèmes ou apporter une avantage certains aux rebelles. Ou alors Oz s'arrangeait pour faire rater la mission eux-même… Il se méfiait particulièrement dans ces cas-là, de peur que Oz organise un piège sans qu'il le sache. C'était déjà arrivé, mais généralement, ils se contentaient de déplacer ce que les pilotes étaient venu chercher et/ou de renforcer la sécurité… Mais ils avaient tout de même réussit une mission, dans des conditions imprévus. Heero avait bien étudié la base et la mission et avait réussit à deviner où avait été placé les infos. Oz avait été mécontent et l'avait menacé, enfin menacé Wufei plutôt… Mais le japonais avait été plus malin qu'eux et avait trouvé de bons arguments imparable ! Il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque que les autres trouvent son comportement bizarre, à cause d'une action ou non-action d'inhabituelle de sa part, ayant pour résultat l'échec de la mission. Non-action qui aurait été faire semblant de ne pas avoir deviné où était leur infos… Et Oz avait marché, en se promettant de moins sous-estimé les pilotes la prochaine fois. Heureusement car sa marge était très serré… Mais il cherchait quand même tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, pour pouvoir continuer à remplir sa mission, sans que Oz ne puisse trouver qu'il allait trop loin.

Quatre était venu lui parler à nouveau… Très compréhensif et très gentil, encore plus que la première fois. C'était un signe très clair qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Le blond avait essayé de lui faire dire pourquoi il était si mal à l'aise depuis l'annonce fatidique de J… L'annonce du début de la fin. Mais Heero n'avait rien dit, bien sûr… Pourtant, Quatre l'avait presque supplié du regard… Difficile de rester de marbre face à ce regard. Le japonais ne voulait pas inquiéter Quatre, mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire, malheureusement… Alors il avait tenté de le rassurer comme il pouvait, en lui assurant que ce n'était rien et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Evidemment, Quatre ne l'avait cru qu'à moitié… On ne trompe pas l'empathe facilement, au niveau des sentiments. Et puis, Heero ne pouvait pas cacher un trouble pareil… Il n'en avait pas la force. Quatre avait finit par partir, en lui disant que si il le voulait, il pouvait venir lui parler. Il aurait vraiment aimé tout lui dire, seulement il ne pouvait pas. Savoir que le blond était là et l'assurait de son soutient lui faisait du bien… Mais il ne le soutiendrait pas, si il savait la vérité.

Heureusement, parmi toutes ces évolutions plus ou moins bonnes, une lui faisait vraiment beaucoup de bien… Grâce à laquelle il savait pourquoi il faisait et subissait tous ça : son Dragon. En effet, le chinois progressait vite… Il arrivait déjà à repérer Heero à peu près bien, sans s'énerver ni paniquer. Le japonais avait même commencer à lui faire réviser les bases du combat à main nue… Ce n'était pas qu'il les avait oublié, mais les données étaient différentes, à présent. Il s'en souvenait bien, mais hésitait parfois sur les mouvements, à cause de son positionnement incertain dans l'espace. Ce n'était pas trop mal pour un début, quand même… Heero trouvait ça formidable. Avec de l'aide et du temps, Wufei reprendrait vite ses marques. Il faisait confiance au chinois pour ça… Le pilote aveugle était assez fort pour surmonter ces difficultés. Tout ce que Heero espérait, c'est que le temps ne lui retirerait pas trop vite son Dragon.

Il soupira, en se mettant à plat ventre sur son lit, le nez dans son oreiller. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de feignanter sur son lit… Mais il était fatigué et un peu déprimé. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de bouger… La fatigue accumulé, sans doute et sûrement un peu de découragement.

Il entendit des pas de course, qui se précipitait gaiement jusqu'à la chambre. Duo. Il n'y avait que lui pour courir comme ça dans la maison. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

Ben, alors, Heero ? Wufei nous a dit que tu étais fatigué ? Ca va pas ? Tu n'es jamais fatigué, d'habitude…

Baka.

Hein ? J'ai pas bien compris ce que t'as dit… Tu pourrais enlever ta bouche de ton oreiller, pour parler ?

Heero soupira, en se redressant un peu, pour regarder Duo et enlever sa bouche de l'oreiller.

J'ai dis baka ! J'ai bien le droit d'être fatigué parfois, iie ?

Oh… Tu m'as l'air de mauvais poils. Je crois que je vais te laisser te reposer…

Heero grogna, en se réinstallant. Il surveilla à l'oreille que les pas de Duo se dirige bien vers la porte… Il allait pousser un soupir de soulagement, lorsque les pas s'arrêtèrent juste avant de passer la porte. Le japonais enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller de désespoir, face à l'intrusion de l'américain dans son antre… Pourquoi ce baka insistait-il juste au moment où le pilote 01 voulait être encore plus seul et tranquille que d'habitude ? Duo se retourna même et retourna vers Heero…

Tu m'as aussi l'air d'être un peu déprimé… Tu sais ce que je fais quand je suis déprimé ? Je mange ! Tu devrais essayer, ça pourrait peut-être t'aider ? Le chocolat, c'est excellent pour la déprime, tu sais ! Et on a même à la maison, en ce moment…

Ce que ce baka était fatiguant… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le laissait pas tranquille ? Il ne voulait pas manger de chocolat ou autre… Il voulait seulement se reposer en paix ! Est-ce que c'était trop demander ? Apparemment, oui ! Et Duo continuait, intarissable, à blablater sur les remèdes miracles contre la déprime qu'il connaissait et qui marchait plus ou moins sur lui-même… Si Heero avait eu le courage de se lever du lit, il aurait été virer ce bavard invétéré de la chambre. Il était si fatiguant et, accessoirement, aussi lourd qu'une enclume, pour un japonais fatigué… En plus, il lui donnait même un début de mal à la tête.

Maxwell ! Laisses donc Heero se reposer…

Oh pas juste… T'es redevenu presque comme avant, Wufei. Pas que je préfère te voir te morfondre, bien sûr ! Mais je voulais seulement l'aider, tu sais…

Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu l'aideras.

Hum hum… Oui, je suis sûr que tu sauras beaucoup mieux l'aider que moi ! lool

Grrrr Baka ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore comme insinuation douteuse ? Est-ce que Duo n'avait rien d'autre à faire ? Ok, il mettait de la gaieté dans la maison… Mais là, Heero préférait largement la tranquillité.

Shazi !

Wufei s'approcha du lit à son tour, quand Duo fut sortit… L'américain semblait très satisfait de ses sous-entendus pervers. C'est vrai que leur rapport privilégié pouvait laisser imaginer certaines choses… Et le fait que Wufei l'appelle maintenant par son prénom, alors qu'il continuait à appeler les autres par leur nom était également suspect. Mais il n'y avait pas ce genre de rapport entre eux. Mais il ne le regrettait pas vraiment… Heero avait bien d'autres soucis que le sexe. Et puis, il préférait avoir une vrai relation affective avec Wufei, plutôt de prendre le risque qu'il n'y ait que ce ne soit qu'une histoire de sexe. De toute façon, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire de ce genre, que ce soit sexe ou affection amoureuse, entre eux… Alors inutile d'y réfléchir et de risquer d'avoir des regrets en plus, a gérer. La liste des regrets étaient déjà assez longues comme ça…

Heero ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu déprimais…

Ce n'est rien… Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Sûr ? Tu sais que tu peux me le dire quand ça va pas…

Hai… Ca ira, ne t'inquiétes pas. C'est juste de la fatigue. Je vais me reposer et ça ira mieux après.

Wufei s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa la main sur son dos tendrement. Il lui caressa un peu le dos, en remontant doucement sa main vers ses cheveux.

Pas étonnant… Entre les missions, ton travail sur ton pc et l'aide que tu m'apportes, alors qu'en plus, tu dors mal la nuit. Mais quand on rentrera à la base, tu pourras enfin te reposer…

… Hai.

Il ne devait pas rentrer à la base avec cet émetteur… Mais inutile de faire s'inquiéter Wufei, en laissant trop son inquiétude transparaître.

Tu comptes bien rentrer à la base avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr… Si rien ne m'en empêche, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne rentrerais pas avec vous. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Oui, il espérait trouver une solution qui lui permettes de rentrer à la base sans risque… Il ferait tout pour ça, il ne voulait pas laisser Wufei seul. Même si J verrait certainement cette relation amicale poussée d'un mauvais œil, peu importe… Il devait protéger son Dragon !

Parce que… Plus on approche du retour, plus tu me sembles inquiet… En plus, j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense ça, que Heero le laisse penser ça. Il allait se rendre malheureux alors qu'il n'avait pas à l'être, ne devait pas l'être. Le japonais mettait seulement une distance de sécurité par rapport à ses sentiments pour son Dragon, pour ne pas risquer de trop souffrir et de faire trop souffrir Wufei, par la même occasion… Si ce que Heero redoutait arrivait. Mais c'était la seule raison ! Il ne voulait pas le quitter et le laisser seul, alors que le chinois avait besoin de lui… Même seulement en tant qu'ami.

Wufei… Je… Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. C'est juste que…

Que quoi ? Dis-moi, je t'en prie… Je veux savoir.

Que j'ai peur de trop m'attacher. Si il se passe quelque chose qui devait nous séparer, je sais que je souffrirais bien plus que si je ressentais une simple amitié, sans lien trop fort, comme c'est le cas avec les autres… Et je ne veux pas que tu sois trop malheureux non plus.

Mais pourquoi as-tu peur que… Que quelque chose te sépare de nous ?

Tu sais, il y a quelqu'un qui a compté, comme un père, pour moi quand j'étais jeune… Mais il est mort. La vie m'a séparé de lui…

Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Je suis désolé…

Ce n'est pas grave. C'est après que j'ai rencontré J, j'ai appris à renier les sentiments, qu'ils n'étaient que faiblesse et ne servait à rien pour un soldat… En même temps, je souffrais d'avoir perdu Odin. C'était son nom… Odin Lowe. Je me sentais seul, terriblement seul… Et ces entraînements longs et durs qui nécessitait toute mon attention et ma concentration, en tant que soldat, m'ont peu à peu immunisé contre cette tristesse qui me faisait mal au coeur. J'ai préféré devenir un soldat pour ne pas souffrir. Et maintenant… Maintenant, j'ai peur de souffrir à nouveau. J a peut-être réussis à repousser les sentiments tout au fond de moi, mais maintenant, j'en ai peur. C'est idiot, hein ? Je suis bien avec vous… Et si je me montre si froid, c'est pour ne pas risquer de souffrir en m'attachant et pour ne pas risquer non plus de me faire rejeter, en disant la vérité, tout ce que je ressens…

Ce n'est pas idiot. J'ai… Je n'ai peut-être pas eu le même parcours que toi, mais j'ai aussi rejeté mes sentiments en pensant que c'était des faiblesses, qu'un guerrier n'en avait pas besoin et que si il les montrait, il se déshonorait. Mais je commence à me dire que j'avais tord. Ta proximité et ta confiance… Le fait que je puisses me confier à toi et que tu te confies à moi commence à me faire penser que, dans une certaine mesure et dans certains cas, exprimer ses sentiments n'est pas forcément mauvais… Et est même plutôt bon, au contraire. Par contre, je ne comprend pas… Pourquoi tu te laisses aller avec moi ? Ca ne me dérange pas, mais j'aimerais comprendre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir si ouvert…

Parce que je te fais confiance… Et que je n'arrives plus à rester aussi insensible qu'avant, 24h sur 24.

Je te fais confiance, moi aussi… Tu as acceptés mes faiblesses et m'as presque convaincu que je n'étais pas déshonoré. Mais je te crois quand tu dis que je peux redevenir aussi fort qu'avant… Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber. Seul, je sais pas si j'y arriverais…

Bien sûr que non… Tant que je pourrais t'aider, je le ferais. Tant que je pourrais rester avec toi, que la vie me le permettra, je resterais. Même si je partais… Je ne t'oublierais pas et je ferais mon maximum pour revenir le plus vite possible.

Oui… C'est bête. Je m'inquiètes pour rien… Je m'inquiètes toujours pour rien.

Ce n'est pas rien. Si tu as des doutes comme ça, dis-le… Ils sont souvent faux et font souffrir pour rien. Moi aussi, j'ai des doutes, tu sais… J'en ai beaucoup et je ne peux les dire à personne… Je peux t'en dire certains, mais pas tous. Toi aussi, tu as peut-être des doutes que tu veux garder pour toi… Mais ceux que tu peux me dire, dis-les moi. Je tiens vraiment à t'aider autant que je peux. Autant que ta présence peut m'aider… Je te remercie d'être là. Je sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là pour m'écouter. Je ne pensais même pas que quelqu'un puisse avoir la patience de m'écouter, un jour… Surtout, maintenant.

C'est normal, Heero. Tout le monde à le droit de se confier… Même moi. Pourtant, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, moi non plus. Je suis content que tu sois là…

Wufei lui caressa les cheveux tendrement… Le chinois pouvait être aussi doux et gentil, qu'il pouvait être un guerrier impétueux (rapide et violent) et sage (fort, calme, posé, tranquille. J'ai fouillé dans le dico pour trouver les définitions exacts !). Heero aimait et respectait ces deux personnalités… Il savait qu'un jour, Wufei redeviendrait celui qu'il était, avec ou sans lui. Il était trop fort pour ne pas y arriver, même si le chinois doutait de lui-même… C'était un battant. Il se souvenait la première qu'il l'avait rencontré… Il lui avait tout de suite inspiré le respect. Il était si imposant, avec son honneur et sa force tranquille. Par la suite, il lui avait même trouvé un charisme et une force digne d'un empereur… Et ce qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Heero, quand à ses sentiments, c'est qu'il l'avait même comparé avec la mer ! Il le trouvait aussi beau que la mer… Le japonais adorait la mer. Elle était si puissante… Plus puissante que les Hommes et leur technologie. Même sur les colonie, ils n'avaient pas réussit à la recréer. Quand elle se déchaînait, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : fuir. Autrement en temps normal, elle était si belle et reposante, qu'elle en était presque magique… Wufei était comme elle. Il pouvait faire preuve d'une rage destructrice, impitoyable et mortelle, comme du contraire…

Mais tu déprimes, pour l'instant…

Hai… Mais ça va passer.

J'aime pas quand tu es triste comme ça… Ton inquiétude m'inquiètes.

Pourquoi ? Il ne faut pas… Ce sont mes soucis, pas les tiens.

Je sais bien… Mais ça me donne l'impression que tu me caches une chose importante.

Le pilote aveugle se rendait compte de tout… Wufei ne voyait peut-être plus, mais son 6ème sens, qui s'était bien développé, était redoutable. Comment lui mentir en disant que ça ne le concernait pas ? Il ne savait pas quoi dire et il ne voulait pas lui mentir… Il préférait ne rien dire, dans ces cas-là.

J'espère que je ne t'ai pas donné encore plus le cafard avec mes impressions… Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une impression, en plus. Oublie ce que j'ai dis…

Lui cacher la vérité devenait de plus en plus insupportable… Il avait de plus en plus l'impression de ne pas avoir droit, de pas mériter toute cette gentillesse. Il se sentait hypocrite… Il trahissait doublement Wufei en ne lui disant pas la vérité, en faisant comme si de rien n'était, en profitant de sa présence. Seulement, il en avait besoin… Pour continuer. Il devait continuer et il continuerait pour lui, même si cette histoire devait le tuer ou le rendre dingue. Ceux qui croyait qu'aimer était une chose merveilleuse et simple était bien naïf… L'amour peut être une arme à double tranchant, vous réchauffant le cœur, tout en le détruisant à petit feu.

Wufei semblait avoir sentit sa détresse et lui caressait plus doucement les cheveux, en chantant cette chanson qui savait si bien l'apaiser… Il en avait assez de ressasser ça, tout le temps. Il ferma les yeux, en se concentrant sur la chanson seulement. Ses remords et ses doutes plièrent bagages rapidement, enfin… Momentanément, mais ça lui permettrait quand même de se reposer complètement un petit peu, au moins. Bercé par la voix douce et mélodieuse de son Dragon, sa fatigue physique et moral eut raison de lui… Il s'endormit paisiblement.

#µµ# (LETTRE !)

3 jours qu'il n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil… Ils avaient une mission prévu dans quelques jours, or s'il n'était pas en forme, ça risquait de mal se passer. Ok, ce n'était pas une mission difficile, ni importante, mais le risque était quand même là…

Il se retourna dans son lit une fois de plus.

En plus, Wufei et Quatre commençait à s'inquiéter pas mal pour lui, vu qu'il faisait des grasses matinées pour essayer de rattraper un peu ses nuits d'insomnies.

Il s'assit en soupirant.

Il était fatigué… Mais pas moyen de dormir. Son esprit l'en empêchait. Cette situation de trahison menaçait de le rendre dingue, surtout par rapport à Wufei. Pas qu'il se moquait de trahir les autres pilotes, loin de là… Mais Wufei, c'était différent. Il devait faire quelque chose… Il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui plus longtemps ! Ca devait sortir… Il ne pouvait le dire à personne, mais l'écrire était possible.

Il se leva et alla chercher son pc. Puis, il retourna dans son lit…

Il pouvait bien le marquer dedans. Vu le nombre de preuve qu'il avait déjà réunit contre lui, dans la mémoire de cette machine, ça ne changerait rien.

Il alluma son pc et ouvrit une page Word.

Par quoi commencer ? Ecrire tout l'histoire de A à Z ? Non… C'était pour Wufei. Pour qu'il sache, même si il ne lui donnerait certainement pas comme ça, ni maintenant… Peut-être jamais ? Peu importe. Il allait lui écrire une lettre… Comme ça, même si il ne trouvait pas d'autres solutions que de partir, son Dragon saurait quand même… Il pourrait lui expliquer sa version des faits et pourquoi il a fait ça.

« Wufei…

Si on te lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus avec vous. Et tu sais probablement pourquoi… Je regrette ce que j'ai fais. Je n'ai jamais voulu te trahir, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ils ont menacé de te tuer… Ils t'ont rendu aveugle et tu as failli être violé, par ma faute. Alors, j'ai accepté leur immonde marché… Ta vie contre ma trahison. Je suis sûr que tu ne comprends pas, que te moques éperdument du pourquoi, que tu me hais probablement… Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je suis désolé. Tu ne me crois peut-être pas, mais je tenais à te le dire… Aucune excuse n'est valable pour excuser ce que j'ai fais. Je n'écris pas écrit cette lettre pour espérer obtenir un pardon… Seulement parce que je ne supporte plus de te cacher la vérité, alors que tu me fais… Faisait confiance. J'aimerais te dire tout ça de vive voix, maintenant, mais je ne peux pas, car ils te tuerait… Et après non plus, car si j'étais resté, ils t'auraient peut-être tué, parce que je me serais sûrement fait prendre et que plus rien ne les empêcherait de te tuer alors. Là, au moins, je leur suis encore utile donc ils n'ont aucune raison de te tuer, puisque tu leur ai encore utile pour faire pression sur moi.

Comment pourrait-il te tuer, tu dois te demander… Ils t'ont implanté un récepteur indétectable par les appareils normaux, qui contient un poison qu'ils peuvent libéré quand ils veulent. Moi, j'ai un émetteur, sauf qu'il n'est équipé pour me tuer. Ils voulaient simplement me surveiller, pour être sûr que je ne sois pas un endroit où je ne devrais pas être… C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu rentré à la base avec vous, ils l'aurait localisés. Pourtant, je cherche comment éviter qu'ils ne la localise pas, sans qu'ils le sache… Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé et je n'ai probablement pas trouvé, si je suis parti un peu avant notre retour.

Tu manqueras si ce que je redoute est arrivé. Je t'aurais aidé autant que j'aurais pu, en tous cas… Je te remercie de m'avoir soutenu jusque là, même si tu dois me maudire et te dire que je me suis foutu de toi. Je ne t'ai jamais menti à propos des choses personnelles, de mes sentiments et autres que je t'aurais dis. J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi et j'ai fais de mon mieux pour te protégé de cette cruelle vérité… Tu comptes beaucoup et tu compteras toujours pour moi.

J'aurais voulu te dire aussi les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, au fond de mon cœur… Tu es mon espoir et ma raison de me battre. Je ferais tout pour toi… Mais inutile de m'étendre sur le sujet, puisque tu t'en dois moquer. Et détail qui devrait t'amuser, je suis en ce moment-même, en train d'inonder le clavier… De toute façon, ça n'aurait jamais été possible entre nous, puisque tu aimes quelqu'un d'autres. Je tenais juste à t'informer de mon amour pour toi…

Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Fais attention à toi et écoutes bien Quatre…

Aishiteru, adieu et bonne chance… Je sais que tu t'en sortiras. Tu es fort, même si tu ne le vois pas… J'aimerais… J'aurais tant aimé continuer mon chemin près de toi, même simplement en ami. Tu seras toujours mon Dragon…

Heero »

Il essuya ses larmes rapidement et enregistra sa lettre, en la datant… Ca faisait mal de réaliser les choses tel quel le serait dans peu de temps, si il ne trouvait pas de solutions. Mais ça soulageait le cœur et l'esprit aussi… Il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps avec ça, sur le cœur et dans la tête. Il aurait fini par péter un plomb… Au moins, Wufei saurait. Il lui avait dit qu'il fallait regarder sur son pc, si il partait soudainement.

Il regarda Wufei dormir tranquillement, avant d'éteindre son pc. Il le mit au pied de son lit et se recoucha. Peut-être que son esprit lui accorderait enfin le repos, maintenant ? Il s'endormit en 5 min, alors qu'il observait l'air serein de son beau Dragon endormi. (Le dragon au bois dormant… Et c'est la terrible princesse qui garde l'entrée du château ! lol Pourquoi le rôle de la terrible princesse me semble parfait pour Réléna ? LOLLLL)

#µµ#

Il se réveilla une fois de plus à 10h… Mais cette fois, il se sentait enfin reposé. Quand cette histoire serait fini, si elle finissait et si il s'en sortait, il prendrait des vacances ! Des vacances avec Wufei, au bord de la mer… Ca lui plairait beaucoup. C'était beau de rêver… Mais il fallait revenir sur Terre. Si jamais Wufei allait à la mer, ce ne serait pas avec lui, mais avec celle qu'il aimait. Se rendant compte qu'il allait se foutre le moral à zéro si il continuait, il décida de se lever.

Il s'assit sur son lit, en s'étirant de tout son long… Il étouffa un long baillement, vira sa couverture et se leva. Il ramassa son pc et le remit sur le bureau, avant de se diriger vers la douche. Une fois, sa douche prise, il était tout de même plus réveillé… Il s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine pour manger un petit quelque chose. Avoir des insomnies semblait donner faim, puisqu'il avait rarement aussi faim, le matin. Il trouva Quatre, Duo et Wufei, en pleine discussion à son sujet…

Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien, Quatre ! Il doit beaucoup bosser, c'est tout… Son pc était au pied de son lit, ce matin. (Duo)

Oui, mais… Ce n'est pas bon le manque de sommeil. Peut-être qu'il faudrait trouver un moyen pour l'empêcher de travailler trop ?

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine et attendit. Le premier qui s'aperçut de sa présence fut Wufei…

Heero ! Enfin levé ?

Quatre et Duo se retournèrent vers lui et se figèrent, comme pris en faute…

Heero… Je t'ai pas entendu entrer… (Duo)

Tu… Tu as bien dormi ? (Quatre)

La scène était très drôle… L'air gêné de l'arabe et de l'américain étaient comique, pour lui. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient peur qu'il les tue… Il ne rigola pas, mais ne se priva pas d'un sourire en coin.

Hai… Juste une petite insomnie.

Il avança dans la cuisine, sous l'air crispé des deux pilotes pris en flagrant délit de préméditation de couvage. Il se servit un café et prit place à la table, à coté de Wufei.

C'est pour ça que tu te lèves tard en ce moment ? (Wu)

Hai. Mais je crois que ça va passer, maintenant…

Vous voyez bien que ce n'était rien ? Pas de penser à des mesures si draconiennes… (Wu)

Les deux pilotes furent encore plus gênés. Wufei se touna vers lui.

Ils voulaient te priver de pc, parce qu'ils croyaient que tu travaillais trop.

Heero les regarda avec un air impassible exemplaire. C'est tout juste si ils ne tremblaient pas de peur…

… Rassurez-vous, j'ai juste quelques insomnies. Rien de méchant…

Il les vit prendre un air soulagé aussitôt.

Excuses-nous Heero… On s'inquiétait un peu, c'est tout. (Duo)

Tu devrais prendre une tisane le soir, avant d'aller te coucher… Ca t'aiderait à dormir. (Quatre)

Hn. Je devrais peut-être essayer ça…

Quatre lui fit un sourire.

Je t'en ferais une. Tu verras, ça marche bien… Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à dormir, la nuit.

Duo le regarda, surpris.

Ha bon ? Je savais pas… (Duo)

Ma responsabilité dans les horreurs de la guerre. Ca me travaille beaucoup… (Quatre)

Je comprend. Moi aussi, ça m'arrive… Mais à la place des insomnies, c'est des cauchemars. (Duo)

Si en buvant de la tisane, Quatre arrivait à dormir malgré ses remords, peut-être que ça pouvait l'aider, lui aussi ? Il essaierait ça…

Tu as faim, Heero ? (Quatre)

Hai.

D'accord… Mais ne mange pas trop sinon tu n'auras plus faim à midi.

Le blond alla chercher du pain, du beurre et un couteau et les mit sur la table. Heero mangea 2 tartines beurrées, pendant que Duo et Quatre parlaient de leur nuit difficile.

Tu sais, Heero… Je me demandais si tout ce qu'on faisait avait un impact sur toi ou non. Parce que ce n'est pas humain de tuer comme on le fait sans avoir le moindre remord. Ca me rassure… (Duo)

Moi non plus, je ne peux pas dire que tuer ne fais rien, même si je suis… J'étais un guerrier. (Wu)

Tu l'es toujours, au fond de toi… (Heero)

Mais à quoi sert un guerrier qui ne peut plus se battre ? (Wu)

He ! Même les guerriers ont droit au repos… Dis-toi que ce sont des vacances ! Ne vend pas la peau de l'ourse avant de l'avoir tué… On ne sait pas si ta cécité est temporaire ou définitive.

… T'as raison, Maxwell. Il ne faut pas que je perde espoir.

Même si tu ne pouvais plus voir, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu n'aurais plus ta place parmi nous, pour moi ! On est plus que des partenaires de guerre… On est des amis, selon moi. (Duo)

Je suis d'accord avec Duo. (Quatre)

… C'est possible. Je… Merci. (Wu)

De rien, Wufei ! C'est la vérité…

Il aurait bien dit quelque chose… Mais Heero ne voulait pas s'attacher plus à eux qu'il ne l'était déjà. En tous cas, il ne voulait pas qu'ils le sachent… Quand ils seraient tout, ils ne pourraient pas vraiment se dire, au moins « Oh le salaud… Lui qui disait être notre ami ! ». Il se contenta de sourire, en buvant son café, pour montrer son accord. Il était bien avec eux… Ils ne le jugeaient pas et le respectaient, en plus. Il avait du mal à se respecter lui-même, non plus seulement à cause de tout ceux qu'il avait tué, mais maintenant, à cause de sa trahison. Mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient… Il profitait de ce bonheur tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

En début d'après-midi, Heero décida d'envoyer d'autres infos à J, toujours anonymement… Cette fois, c'était au sujet des effectifs de MS et MD d'Oz. Ils en avaient sûrement fabriqués d'autres depuis le temps, mais leur camp ignorait que Oz en avait autant, maintenant… Et leur espions chez l'ennemi devaient faire attention en transmettant les informations qu'ils trouvaient. Aussi pour limiter les risques, ils ne les informait immédiatement que des choses les plus importantes. Les autres choses étaient transmise en groupe, d'une façon plus sécurisée. Il avait presque fini quand Wufei arriva dans la chambre.

Tu as l'air d'être moins fatigué, aujourd'hui…

Hai… Je me sens mieux.

Tant mieux. Tu commençais à m'inquiéter… Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade par ma faute.

Lol Je ne vais pas tomber malade, Wufei… Je suis résistant. Tu m'as déjà vu attraper un rhume ou autre ?

… Non, c'est vrai.

Wufei sourit de façon amusé. Ca lui réchauffait le cœur… Il acheva son envoi rapidement, mais en faisant attention à ce qu'il faisait tout de même et arrêta de son pc…

Hum… Prêt à reprendre l'entraînement ?

Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué.

Iie… Je me sens bien plus reposé aujourd'hui, que depuis ces derniers jours.

Il se leva vivement et alla mettre son pc, à sa place habituelle, sur le bureau. Il se sentait plein d'énergie, à nouveau… Il se mit devant Wufei et lui prit les mains.

N'oublie pas… Si je ne te dis pas que tu fais mal tes mouvements, c'est que tu les fais bien. D'accord ? Prend tes repères comme ça… Ne te demande pas si tu les fais bien, concentres-toi sur tes souvenirs. Je rectifierais si ça ne va pas…

Oui…

Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu retrouves vite… Ton corps se souvient du bon positionnement, même si parfois tu as l'impression que tu le fais mal. Ne réfléchis pas… Laisses-toi guider. Tu seras plus serein aussi… Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu stresses plus depuis que tu ne fais plus tes entraînements, même si c'est aussi à cause de la situation ?

Si. Tu crois que si je les reprend, je serais plus serein ?

J'en suis sûr. Aller, commence… Ferme les yeux, concentres-toi uniquement sur tes souvenirs, le sentiment de paix que tu avais quand tu le faisais avant. Les gestes vont te revenir tous seuls…

Wufei lui obéis et Heero l'aida pour les premiers mouvements. Puis, Wufei prit la suite tout seul et plus détendu que les autres fois. Il y arrivait enfin comme il fallait sans guidage. Heero observait les mouvements fluides et gracieux de son Dragon… Avant, quand Wufei voyait encore, Heero l'avait déjà regardé faire. Et là, il avait l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, quand ils n'étaient pas encore dans cette triste situation… Il était beau… Sensuel, même. Le regarder faire lui apportait un sentiment de bien-être dont il avait grand besoin… Il se surpris à verser une larme de bonheur et de tristesse, qu'il essuya aussitôt. Il regrettait cette époque… Mais les choses étaient comme ça, à présent. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Autant profiter de ce moment spécial, unique et tellement apaisant… Il le regarda jusqu'au bout, en souriant.

Alors, Heero ?

… Parfait. Tu as trouvé la manière de retrouver tes repères. Laisses-toi guider par ton corps, ton coeur et les souvenirs gravés en toi…

… C'est vrai ? C'était si bien que ça ?

Hai… Comme avant. Exactement comme avant…

Quand tu me regardais ?

Tu le savais ?

Wufei sourit.

Bien sûr… Mais ta présence ne m'a jamais dérangé.

Je suis content de le savoir. Je me suis toujours demandé si tu ne disais rien, parce que tu ne le savais pas ou parce que je te dérangeais pas… Puisque avec Duo, Quatre et même Trowa, tu étais dérangés.

C'était différent avec toi… Tu sais que t'as raison. Je me sens mieux…

Tu veux continuer ?

Oui…

Vas-y… Je te regarde, je te dirais si il y a des choses qui ne vont pas. Tu me dis si tu as du mal…

Ok.

Wufei continua sa séance de détente, sous l'œil nostalgique et heureux de Heero.

#µµ# (1 mois et 2 semaines) TISANE

Avant-avant-dernière semaine avant qu'ils rentrent à la base… Et il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée ! Il avait bien pensé à brouiller le signal… Mais ils le seraient, puisqu'ils ne recevraient plus son signal. Il pourrait toujours évoquer un disfonctionnement… Mais c'était trop risqué et ça prendrait trop de temps aussi. Bref, il était toujours autant dans la merde… Heureusement, il réussissait à ne pas trop inquiéter Wufei.

En plus, Oz commençait à trouver bizarre que son camp ait eut des informations les concernant… Ils lui avaient demandé la liste de leur espions chez eux. Il avait prétendu que ça lui prendrait du temps à trouver, vu qu'il devait être discret… Ils ne l'avait cru qu'à moitié et lui avait donné toute la semaine pour y arriver. Il avait une semaine pour trouver une parade… Peut-être avait-ils des doutes sur lui ? Il était hors de question de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait les faire douter de lui… C'était la vie de Wufei qu'il jouait. Mais il devait tout de même trouver un moyen d'empêcher Oz de connaître la position de leur base… Et un départ précipité sans raison, le rendrait tout aussi louche.

Comment avait-il fait pour se mettre dans une impasse pareille ? … Mais il devait trouver une solution, à tout prix ! Il ne supporterait pas que Wufei meure… D'ailleurs, en parlant de Wufei, il arrivait dans la chambre. Heero reprit un air normal, en mettant ses soucis au second plan.

Heero ?

Hai ?

Winner fait des spaghettis bolognaises avec des boulettes de viande, ce soir !

Super…

Ca va pas ? Tu es fatigué ?

Heero respira à fond et sourit… Difficile de cacher ses soucis de cette taille, à quelqu'un comme Wufei.

Si, ça va ! Ne t'inquiètes pas… La tisane de Quatre fait des miracles sur mes insomnies.

… Encore une impression. Excuses-moi…

Ce n'est rien !

Heero éteignit son pc devant lequel il était depuis une heure, sans rien faire dessus… Il était trop occupé à se torturer l'esprit !

Les tisanes de Quatre étaient vraiment apaisantes. Il arrivait bien mieux à dormir depuis qu'il en buvant une, avant d'aller dormir…

Tu faisais quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas dérangé, au moins ?

Iie… Je ne faisais rien, je réfléchissais à un problème.

Wufei, tout gaie, vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Un problème ? Lequel ?

Oh rien d'important… Inutile que deux personnes se prennent la tête dessus, tu attraperais un mal de tête.

Dis-moi quand même… Je peux peut-être t'aider à le résoudre. Je sais toujours réfléchir, tu sais…

Il se rendit compte au ton de Wufei qu'il l'avait blessé. Il croyait sûrement qu'il ne voulait pas lui en parler parce qu'il pensait qu'il était incapable… Et puis, peut-être qu'il pouvait lui en parler de manière détourné ? Après tout, il y avait réfléchit sans trouver la moindre solution… Et ça ferait plaisir à son Dragon.

Bien sûr que tu sais toujours réfléchir et faire plein d'autre chose aussi… (Les pervers, rangez vos idées pas catholiques… Ca ne concerne pas ça. Pour l'instant, du moins ! #sourire pervers# Hehehe !) Je vais t'expliquer ce qui me tracasse.

Comment expliquer ça, sans révéler quoi que ce soit ?

Si… Tu devais déplacer un objet… Une valise avec un émetteur, par exemple. D'un point A à un point B, en faisant croire à l'observateur du signal, que l'objet est bien arrivé au point B, alors qu'en fait il est au point C. Comment ferais-tu ?

Wufei fit une tête des plus surprise. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça…

Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? C'est une drôle de réflexion…

C'est une question que je me suis posé il y a un moment… Une sorte de charade ou casse-tête. Mais je trouve pas la réponse…

Hum… Je ne savais pas que tu réfléchissais à ce genre de chose lol Mais tu as raison, c'est intéressant. Voyons… Une valise équipé d'un émetteur… D'un point A à un point B… Alors qu'il est en fait à un point C ? … Ben, ce qui indique la position de la valise, c'est l'émetteur. Il suffit d'emmener l'émetteur au point B, pendant que la valise ira au point C… Et l'observateur ne se doutera de rien.

Ce qui l'était con ! Il aurait du y penser tout de suite…

Oui, t'as raison… J'y avais pas pensé.

Ravi d'avoir pu t'aider.

La prochaine que je cale sur un autre casse-tête, je te demanderais. Merci…

Lol De rien, Heero !

Sauf que l'émetteur était dans son poignet. Mais il avait déjà une solution… Le reste n'était que des détails, en comparaison.

Tu veux quelque chose, Wufei ?

Il semblait impatient, comme si il n'osait pas demander. Mais Heero se doutait bien de ce qui voulait… (Non, pas un câlin ! Pas encore du moins…)

Oui… Tu crois qu'on… aurait le temps de s'entraîner un peu tout les deux ? Avant que Winner nous appelle pour venir manger… Enfin, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire.

Maintenant que Wufei avait retrouvé l'état d'esprit et les bases du combat, Heero avait commencé à lui ré-apprendre à se battre… Il ré-apprenait très vite et Heero était de plus en plus fier et amoureux de son Dragon.

Bien sûr qu'on a le temps…

Heero se leva et alla remettre son pc à sa place. Wufei se leva aussi et s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre.

J'espère que je me débrouillerais mieux qu'hier… J'étais vraiment à coté de la plaque.

Ce n'était pas si mal que ça… Ne te juge pas trop durement. Tu fais de gros progrès. Laisses-toi juste le temps de ré-apprendre.

C'est difficile… Je me sens si… Faible, vulnérable et inutile, lorsque je n'arrives pas à faire quelque chose.

Heero s'avança vers lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

Tu n'es ni faible, ni vulnérable, ni inutile… Je te trouve très courageux, au contraire. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais dans la même situation que toi.

Je suis sûr que tu te reprendrais très vite.

Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Me retrouver dépendant des autres comme ça. Je supporterais pas… Je ne suis pas habitué à ne pas avoir le contrôle de ma vie, de la situation. Même dans certaine situation où je me sens piégé, je sais que j'ai toujours un choix, une liberté d'action… Dans ta situation, en y réfléchissant rapidement, je crois que j'aurais essayé de me suicider.

… Quand même pas ? Ca ne te ressemble pas, je trouve.

Si, malheureusement. Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ignorez ce qu'il y a dans le fond de mon cœur… Et crois-moi, peu de chose aurait le pouvoir de me retenir à la vie dans une situation comme celle-là, si je ne peux plus remplir mon rôle de soldat. De toute façon, qui aurait eu envie de s'occuper de moi si je n'étais plus capable de m'occuper de moi-même ?

Je crois que tu te juges trop durement, toi aussi… Tu n'es pas aussi seul que tu le penses. Si la situation avait été inversé, je t'aurais aidé. Je n'aurais pas accepté que tu baisses les bras, parce que tu es un guerrier méritant… Mais pas seulement pour ça. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, tu sais…

Merci, Wufei. Tu es bien le premier à avoir su briser mon mur de solitude.

Wufei lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

Merci à toi aussi. Tu as ouvert mon esprit et tu m'as empêché de sombrer dans une dépression…

Heero accentua la pression sur son épaule amicalement et sourit, en guise de réponse.

On commence ?

Oui !

Heero guida Wufei par l'épaule, bien au milieu de la pièce (Ca serait con, qu'il butte sur le pied du lit lol Surtout qu'il l'a déjà fait une fois, en plus LOL) et le lâcha. Il se mit à un mètre de lui et se mit en position de combat. Wufei se mit aussi en position de combat, mais un peu maladroitement.

Hum… Pas comme ça. Ton dos n'est pas assez droit…

Il l'aida à bien se placer et retourna à sa place. Wufei semblait nerveux…

Prêt, Wufei ?

Oui.

Ok… Je vais commencer doucement.

Heero commença pas un petit coup de poing que Wufei n'eut pas trop de mal à parer. Wufei ne fit que parer dans un premier temps, puis essaya d'attaquer… Heero esquiva sans difficulté et répliqua par un gentil coup de coude, qui fit reculer Wufei.

Ne réfléchit pas… Sent et garde ton calme, comme quand je te tournais autour.

D'accord.

Heero se mit à bouger un peu autour de lui, pour que les réflexes que Wufei avait développer reviennent, en attaquant un peu. Wufei sembla reprendre un peu confiance en lui et tenta de placer des contre-attaques… Heero les évita ou les para, mais lorsque le chinois attaqua soudainement, il n'eut pas le temps de parer. Wufei eut un sourire guerrier et reprit sa place initiale. Le vrai combat allait pouvoir commencer…

Quand Duo vint les chercher à la demande de Quatre, il resta sidéré, sur le pas de la porte, en regardant Heero et Wufei se battre… Jusqu'à ce que Wufei, gêné par la présence de Duo fasse une erreur et se retrouve par-terre, à cause d'un coup un peu trop fort de Heero…

Wufei, ça va ?

Heero se précipita vers lui, ainsi que Duo.

Oui… J'ai juste été déconcentré.

Le japonais jeta un regard noir à Duo.

Bah pourquoi tu me jettes un regard noir, Heero ? J'ai rien dit, pourtant !

C'est pas grave, Heero… Laisses-le tranquille. La prochaine fois, tu fermeras la porte… Comme ça, on sera tranquille.

D'accord, Wufei. (Heero)

Ben, Heero... T'es pire qu'une dragonne qui veille sur son oeuf, avec Wufei !

Baka.

Lol Mais oui, mais oui… Ah oui, je suis venu vous dire que le repas est prêt !

Heero aida Wufei à se relever.

On arrive. (Heero)

Ok ! Dépêchez-vous… J'ai pas le droit de commencer à manger avant que tout le monde soit à table !

Duo repartit en bas avec un immense sourire gourmand.

Baka.

Lol Peut-être, mais il est sympa…

Hai. On y va ?

Oui… Sinon, il ne va pas laisser Winner tranquille tant qu'il n'aura pas à manger dans son assiette…

Pauvre Quatre ! Dépêchons-nous…

Ils descendirent à la cuisine où Duo était à genoux devant le blond, le suppliant de le servir et que Heero et Wufei n'allait pas tarder… Heero sourit en racontant la scène à Wufei, qui se mit à sourire de la même façon que le japonais.

#µµ#

Après un soir d'intense réflexion, Heero savait enfin ce qu'il allait faire… C'était risqué et il avait intérêt à faire attention, mais c'était faisable. Il n'avait pas non plus intérêt à se faire surprendre par les autres… Car ils risqueraient de se poser des questions. Demain matin, ça devrait être faisable…

Il se coucha très fatigué, malgré qu'il n'est pas fait grand chose… Mais il ne se posa pas de questions, puisqu'il était tout le temps fatigué avec ce stress, en ce moment. Heureusement, les tisanes de Quatre le détendaient avant de dormir, sinon il aurait beaucoup de mal à fermer l'œil entre ses soucis, ses remords, ses questions et le stress…

#µµ#

Le lendemain matin, Heero se leva encore tard, par rapport à d'habitude… Mais Duo devait être levé et avait déjà pris sa douche avec un peu de chance. Il se leva et constata que Wufei était déjà levé… C'était bon signe. Ca voulait dire qu'il reprenait du poils de la bête. Si Duo avait prit sa douche, il serait dans la cuisine…

Il descendit et alla voir. La baka en question y était et parlait avec de grands gestes à Quatre. Wufei était à coté et buvait un café. Il remonta avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de sa présence et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, avec son gel douche et sa serviette. Il ferma bien la porte au verrou pour être sûr que personne n'entre sans prévenir et s'approcha du miroir de l'armoire à pharmacie… Il se regarda un peu, en réfléchissant encore une fois à sa situation plus que bancale (La chaise n'a que 2 pieds… lol). Il soupira, avant de se déshabiller et d'aller sous la douche.

Après une douche rapide, il se sécha et mit la serviette autour de sa taille. Puis, il retourna devant la glace… Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, malgré que ça n'est absolument pas ce but, lui faisait bizarre. Il avait comme envie que ça finisse, soudainement… En prenant conscience de ses pensées, il se reprit aussi sec. Il n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras… Wufei, il devait tenir pour lui. Il respira à fond et prit ce qu'il lui fallait, dans l'armoire au dessus du lavabo, pour se débarrasser de ce fichu émetteur… Une lame de rasoir très coupante.

En regardant la lame, ses idées de mort lui revinrent mais ils les chassa aussitôt encore une fois. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensée… Il secoua la tête et se regarda à nouveau. C'était le moment de se lancer… Il approcha la lame de son poignet où était l'émetteur, en tremblant. Ce n'était de ce qu'il allait faire qu'il avait peur, mais plutôt des idées de suicide qui régnait dans ses pensées depuis un bon moment… Peur qu'elles aient le dessus sur son envie de survivre. Heero se ressaisit, en pensant à Wufei et trancha sans hésiter plus longtemps la peau fragile de son poignet. Il grimaça un peu, en faisant une coupure assez longue à l'endroit où il se souvenait qu'ils lui avait implanté l'émetteur. Un peu de sang se mit à couler dans le lavabo. Il posa la lame le rebord du lavabo et toucha la coupure du doigt, rattrapé par ses idées… Mais arrêta aussitôt. Ce serait si facilement de mettre fin à cette vie injuste et cruelle, si difficile et douloureuse. Il chassa à nouveau ses idées noires et écarta un peu la peau, pour chercher l'émetteur. Il le trouva et essaya de le récupérer, en ignorant la douleur. Seulement, il était enfoncé plus profondément que ça et il ne pouvait pas l'enlever comme ça… Il reprit la lame et la rapprocha à nouveau de son poignet. Sa main se mit à trembler, en sentant ses idées suicidaires le rattraper… Il fixa son poignet et approcha encore la lame sans s'en rendre compte. La mort… la libération… Plus de souffrance… ET WUFEI ? A cette pensée, il se reprit juste à temps… Et reprit son objectif précédent : récupérer ce satané émetteur. Il se rapprocha de l'endroit où se trouvait sa cible et se mit à entailler plus profondément, tout doucement. Il serra les dents et se força à respirer le plus calment possible… Il sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Il arrêta un peu et s'essuya le front avec le dos de la main, se mettant un peu de sang sur le front sans s'en rendre compte. Il respira un bon coup et reprit sa délicate opération… Il avait presque atteint son but… Quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte comme une brute. Il sursauta, concentré à fond sur ce qu'il faisait et se fit une profonde et douloureuse entaille au poignet, qui saignait beaucoup. Il jura et se tourna vers la porte.

Hai ?

Ah, t'es là, Heero ! Je me demandais où tu étais puisque tu étais levé, apparemment… Bon, puisque je sais où tu es, je vais redescendre !

Il ne répondit que par un grognement… BAKA ! Il regarda à nouveau son poignet, en soupirant… Cet idiot venait de lui faire faire une boulette. Il était peut-être sympa, mais y a des jours où on se passerait volontiers de sa présence… Il se calma, en regardant les dégâts. Vu la profondeur de la coupure, le sang coulait abondamment… Il voulu poser la lame et attraper sa serviette pour arrêter le sang de couler un peu, quand il eut un léger étourdissement. Il se rattrapa sur le bord du lavabo et se mit à fixer son poignet, encore envahi par ses envies de mort. Il essaya de se reprendre, mais il se sentit si malheureux, tout d'un coup… Il en avait marre de cette solitude, de cette guerre, de cette situation impossible, de ses remords… De ses peines… Wufei ne l'aimerait jamais. Il ne méritait pas l'amour de Wufei. Il ne saurait pas l'aimer comme il faut… Et en plus, il le trahissait… Il se mit à pleurer… Il ne sentit plus la force de se battre et se laissa tomber au sol, avec la lame. Il en avait marre de ses tourments, il voulait la paix… Plus de souffrances, plus de douleurs. De toute façon, face à la douleur de son cœur, la cruelle réalité que son Dragon ne l'aimerait jamais… Qu'il le haïrait, même… La douleur physique, ça n'était rien à coté, elle lui faisait même du bien. Il ne supporterait pas la haine de Wufei, même si il la mériterait largement. Il agissait en lâche et en égoïste, mais il avait trop mal pour continuer, pour accepter ça… Il continua de se lacérer le poignet, en pleurant. Il voulait mourir… Son sang coulait par-terre. Au bout d'un moment, il eut la vue un peu trouble, il lâcha la lame et s'allongea par-terre, se sentant faible. Il regarda le sang continuer de s'échapper de ses veines, en pleurant jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le pousse à fermer les yeux… Ses larmes se calmèrent un peu, en sentant les ténèbres venir. Enfin, la paix… La mort.

_Envoyer en l'air_

_Je saurais comment faire je crois_

_C'est inscrit dans nos gènes_

_Je sais qu'on est capable de tout..._

_Envoyer en l'air,sans regard en arrière_

_Et c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire _

#µµ#_POV Wufei_#µµ#

Wufei se demandait ce qui prenait autant de temps a Heero… Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait peut-être tord, mais il s'inquiétait quand même. C'était plus fort que lui… Il décida d'aller voir si ça allait, pour être sûr et être rassuré.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Tu vas voir si Heero n'est pas en train d'enfiler des perles ou de nous coudre un napperon ? (Duo)

Oui. Il n'est jamais aussi long…

C'est vrai. Mais bon… Peut-être qu'il a décidé de prendre son temps, pour une fois ? (Duo)

Wufei ne répondit pas et monta à la salle de bain. Il frappa à la porte…

Heero ?

Pas de réponse.

Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

Heero ?

Il frappa plus fort à la porte, son inquiétude grandissante. En plus, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans dans la salle de bain… Il tenta alors d'ouvrir la porte. Fermé au verrou… Bizarre. Heero ne fermait jamais la porte complètement. Mû par un mauvais pressentiment, il redescendit rapidement à la cuisine.

Alors ? (Quatre)

Il répond pas… Et puis, la porte est fermé au verrou… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois qu'il faudrait entrer. Y a quelque chose qui va pas !

Silence. Duo et Quatre devait se consulter du regard…

Tu as raison, Wufei. Quelque chose ne va pas… (Quatre)

Duo se leva rapidement et sortit le premier de la cuisine. Wufei sortit après lui, suivit par l'arabe. Quand il arriva en haut, Duo tapait comme une brute sur la porte.

Heero ! Ouvres cette porte ! Tu m'entends ? Heero ! SHIT !

Wufei était mort d'inquiétude… Ainsi que Quatre et Duo.

Faut absolument entrer ! Je vais défoncer la porte…

Wufei entendit Duo reculer et donner de forts coups de pieds dans la porte. Au bout d'un moment interminable pour le pauvre chinois, la porte craqua enfin et vint heurter le mur…

HEERO !

Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Quatre avança et poussa un cri, en voyant la même chose que Duo. Wufei s'avança à son tour, mais Quatre le prit par le bras et le fit s'éloigner.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Dites-le moi !

Il entendit Duo se précipiter dans la salle de bain, pendant que Quatre retenait Wufei et tentait de le calmer.

Il est faible, mais vivant… (Duo)

Heero ! Pourquoi vous voulez pas me dire ce qu'il a ?

Quatre soupira de soulagement.

Calmes-toi, Wufei… Ca va aller. Viens avec moi…

Heero… Dis-moi ce qu'il a, Winner !

Oui, je vais te le dire… Viens avec moi…

Wufei se laissa entraîner par Quatre, en bas. Il le fit s'asseoir sur un canapé et s'assit à coté de lui.

Wufei…

Dis-moi, je t'en prie !

… Il a essayé de se suicider.

Oh non… Ce n'était pas possible… Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à faire une chose pareille ?

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas… Duo va s'occuper de lui. Ca va aller…

Oui…

Trowa rentra à ce moment-là… Mais n'y fit pas trop attention, sous le choc.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Heero a essayé de se suicider… Tu devrais aller aider Duo.

Le français ne répondit rien, mais monta directement à l'étage.

#µµ#

Ils attendirent près d'une heure, Wufei fou d'inquiétude et Quatre, très inquiet mais jouant les assurés, pour essayer de rassurer le chinois… Quand Duo redescendit, souriant.

Quatre poussa un soupir de soulagement, en remerciant Hallah de tout son coeur.

C'est bon, Wufei… Heero va bien.

Wufei poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et sourit rassuré, en versant une larme malgré lui. Il l'essuya aussitôt, en se levant… Il avait eu si peur et il était si soulagé maintenant, qu'il était au bord des larmes.

Je vais aller le voir.

Il se repose. Attention à son poignet… On l'a bien bandé, mais il est dans un sale état. (Duo)

Wufei hocha la tête, avant de monter en vitesse. Il avait peur de craquer devant eux… Or, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant eux. Il sentit la présence de Trowa, silencieux comme d'habitude, en entrant dans leur chambre. Celui-ci sortit, en lui mettant une main rassurante sur l'épaule, pour le soutenir. L'aveugle s'approcha doucement du lit de Heero… Sa respiration calme rassura un peu plus Wufei. Il s'assit le bord du lit et chercha la main de Heero. Il trouva le poignet bandé et prit sa main doucement dans la sienne. De l'autre main, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tendrement… Là, il laissa couler une larme qui ne demandait que ça. Il était tellement soulagé…

Heero… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as essayé de te tuer ? Est-ce que ta vie est si dure ?

Il avait eut si peur pour lui… Ca lui avait rappelé la douleur d'avoir perdu Meiran. Il avait eu peur de la perdre comme elle.

Tu as promis que tu ne me laisserais pas…

Toute la pression de l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentit retomba et il se mit à pleurer librement, en sanglotant.

Pourquoi tu as fait ça Heero ! Je ne veux pas te perdre… Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? J'ai besoin de toi… De ton soutient… Ton amitié… Ton amour, même si je ne le mérite pas et que je ne l'aurais probablement jamais…

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase dans un murmure, en touchant doucement le front un peu froid du japonais.

Je saurais pourquoi tu as fait ça… Et j'en t'empêcherais de recommencer… Je te donnerais une raison de ne pas recommencer, même… Si c'est le seul moyen de te donner une raison de vivre, alors je te donnerais la meilleure raison du monde… Même si je dois te perdre après, à cause de ça.

Lui dire, quitte à le perdre… Mais si ça pouvait sauver Heero, il le ferait sans hésiter.

Si tu savais à quel point tu comptes pour moi…

En rapprochant sa deuxième main du bras de Heero, il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait un peu. Il était gelé même, malgré la couverture… Alors sans réfléchir, Wufei le rejoignit dans le lit et s'allongea à coté de lui. Il posa le poignet blessé sur le ventre du pilote inconscient, pour ne pas risquer de le blesser et se remit à lui caresser les cheveux tendrement, en frottant les bras froid de Heero tour à tour. Il se colla contre Heero, pour le réchauffer, tout en continuer de frotter ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, le japonais arrêta enfin de trembler… Gémissant un peu, tout restant inconscient, Heero se rapprocha sensiblement de lui, en marmonnant quelque chose dont il ne pu comprendre que « Dragon ». Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Heero avait murmuré ça, mais ne s'en occupa pas pas plus… Il serra plus fort Heero contre lui, en le prenant un peu dans ses bras. Il se mit à chanter la chanson que le pilote 01 aimait tant, tout comme Meiran l'aimait et arriva enfin à calmer ses larmes, en se concentrant là-dessus… La paix que lui inspirait cette chanson lui fit du bien au cœur.

#µµ#

A midi, comme Wufei refusait de laisser Heero seul, Quatre lui apporta son repas. Le chinois ne le quitta pas de la journée… Heero ne se réveilla qu'en fin d'après-midi. Wufei, qui somnolait la tête sur le torse de Heero, se réveilla brusquement… Il lui semblait avoir entendu Heero gémir. Il se redressa et s'aperçut qu'il se réveillait enfin. Il poussa un soupir très soulagé…

Heero ? Comment tu te sens ?

Il prit la main de Heero, en s'asseyant.

Wufei… ?

Oui, c'est moi. Est-ce que ça va ?

… Je me sens faible. Qu'est-ce qui… Comment…

Heero prit un air sombre, que Wufei sentit… Il devait se rappeler.

Pourquoi, Heero ?

… Gomen. Je voulais pas faire ça… C'est venu tout seul…

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'ai passé par la tête ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça !

… Gomen, Wufei…

Réponds-moi ! Expliques-moi, je t'en prie…

Il ne répondit pas et Wufei, poussé par l'inquiétude, s'énerva un peu.

Pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire ? Je peux comprendre !

Il serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

J'ai besoin de savoir ! Pourquoi tu voulais me laisser seul ? Tu as PROMIS que tu ne me laisserais pas ! Pourquoi t'as voulu m'abandonner ? T'avais pas le droit !

Heero poussa un gémissement de douleur, en essayant de dégager sa main.

Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi, Heero ? Tu me dois une explication !

Wufei poussa un cri de surprise quand Heero utilisa son autre main, pour lui tordre le poignet et le faire lâcher. Il sentit que Heero se détournait et s'éloignait de lui, dans son lit, en pleurant. Il se frotta le poignet et se rendit compte qu'il s'était énervé. Il avait fait mal à Heero et lui avait fait peut-être peur… Il se sentit coupable de s'être laissé emporter par sa colère, alors que Heero avait, avant tout, besoin de soutient.

Excuses-moi, Heero… J'aurais pas du m'énerver.

Il baissa la tête, honteux.

Mais… J'ai eu si peur… Pour toi… Quand Quatre m'a dit que… Ce que tu avais fait. Je me suis sentit… Abandonné, trahi… Et puis, j'étais tellement inquiet… Je voudrais comprendre… Qu'est-ce qui a pu te pousser à faire ça ?

Gomen nasai… Je me contrôlais plus… Je voulais mourir…

Heero…

Wufei s'avança un peu vers lui tout doucement et trouva Heero, en tatonnant. Il était secoué de sanglots… Le chinois se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, tendrement. Voyant qu'il ne le fuyait pas, Wufei le rejoignit doucement…

Excuses-moi de m'être énervé comme ça… Je me doute que ça doit être difficile pour que tu en sois arrivé là. Laisses-moi t'aider… S'il te plait. Je ne m'énerverais plus. Je te le promet.

Heero se retourna vers lui, toujours en larme. Wufei approcha encore et le serra dans ses bras. Le japonais continua de pleurer contre lui…

Gomen, Wufei… Je… Je voulais pas t'abandonner… J'étais en train de… De… Et puis, ce baka est arrivé ! Il m'a fait perdre ma concentration et… Je me suis coupé… J'ai voulu empêcher le sang de couler… Mais… J'ai pas réussit. J'ai essayé de me reprendre, je te promet… Mais elles ont eu le dessus…

Chut, Heero, calmes-toi ! Qui ça « elles » ?

Mes idées noires… Elles ont été les plus fortes… Pourtant je voulais pas, je te jure !

Tout va bien… Calmes-toi ! Ca va maintenant… Le plus important, c'est qu'on t'ait trouvé à temps… Promets-moi que tu ne feras plus rien qui pourrait permettre à tes idées noires de prendre le dessus… Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Hai… Je te le promet. Je veux pas te quitter non plus…

Tu m'as fait très peur, Heero… Mais ça va aller, maintenant. Ca va aller… Je vais faire attention à toi, c'est mon tour de prendre soin de toi…

Wufei le serra plus fort dans ses bras, en lui caressant les cheveux… Heero, encore très fatigué, se calma rapidement et se rendormit, sous les tendres caresses du chinois. Celui-ci se sentait un peu plus rassuré, maintenant que Heero s'était réveillé… Même si il ne comprenait pas les circonstances dans lesquels son esprit avait dérapés et qu'elles l'inquiétaient assez. Mais il n'allait certainement pas l'embêter avec ça, pour l'instant du moins…

#µµ#

Un peu plus tard… Alors qu'il somnolait, Heero toujours dans ses bras, Wufei fut réveillé par la présence de Quatre. Il arrivait à les reconnaître instinctivement, maintenant…

Il s'est réveillé ?

Oui.

Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Je crois qu'il est encore très secoué… Apparemment, il ne voulait pas vraiment se… Faire ça, mais il s'est passé quelque chose qui a eut pour conséquence, cet affreux dérapage.

Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec une lame de rasoir alors ?

… Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il m'a dit… Ce n'était pas très clair. Je lui reposerais la question quand il se sentira mieux…

Tu as raison. Il a besoin de repos. On va bientôt manger, je suppose que tu ne voudras pas laisser Heero tout seul…

Non. Je veux rester avec lui.

D'accord. Je te monterais ton repas, alors… Quand il se réveillera à nouveau, dis-le moi, je lui amènerais quelque chose à manger.

Entendu.

Il sentit le blond sourire et le lui rendit pour le remercier de ses attentions. Puis, il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, en gardant Heero contre lui. Il se pencha sur ses cheveux et les sentit… Il sentait vraiment bon. Il ne se lasserait jamais de l'odeur du japonais… Wufei repensa au fait qu'il avait failli le perdre. Comment est-ce que ça avait pu arriver ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu venir ? Il était tout le temps là pour lui, pourtant… En tous cas, il ferait tout pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. Il tenait trop à Heero pour accepter de le perdre…

30 min plus tard, Quatre revint avec un plateau, qu'il déposa sur le lit de Wufei. Il lui souhaita bonne appétit, avant de redescendre… Le chinois eut l'impression qu'il avait un petit sourire attendri.

Wufei essaya de se lever sans réveiller Heero… Chose plutôt complexe car celui-ci s'accrochait à lui, de toute ses forces.

Je ne pars pas, Heero… Ne t'inquiètes… Je veux juste me lever. Lâches-moi, s'il te plait… Je te promet que je ne bougerais pas de la chambre…

Mais il y parvint, tout de même… Au bout de 5 min, en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes et en lui caressant le dos, la nuque et les cheveux tendrement. Il pu enfin se lever et aller manger sur son lit… En gardant une oreille très attentif sur Heero, bien sûr.

**But my dreams**

**They aren't as empty**

**As my conscience seems to be**

#µµ#**POV Heero**#µµ#

Heero se réveilla en sursaut et légèrement paniqué. Il voulu s'appuyer sur ses poignets pour s'asseoir, mais il poussa un petit gémissement, à cause d'un de ses poignets douloureux… Celui qu'il s'était tailladé. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de lui-même…

Il essaya de s'asseoir sans s'appuyer dessus, mais n'y arriva pas. Il renonça à s'asseoir, finalement et resta couché… Il se sentait trop faible pour ça et il avait besoin de retrouver son calme. Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure…

Heero ?

Il tourna la tête et aperçut Wufei assis sur son lit. Il ne l'avait pas vu avant… Il avait vraiment besoin de repos.

Wufei ?

Comment tu te sens, maintenant ?

Un peu mieux. Dans quelques jours, je serais remis…

Wufei sourit, rassuré… Alors que Heero se mettait à fixer le plafond, inquiet. Sentant le japonais soucieux, le chinois se leva pour aller s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Heero ?

J'ai… J'ai fais un cauchemar… C'était… Affreux.

De quoi parlait-il ? Tu veux me raconter ?

Je marchais dans une petite rue, pleine de cadavres, très sombre… Une toute petite rue, toute sale… Je passais à coté d'une grande poubelle… Et puis, je la passais… J'entendais un bruit… Je me retournais, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose dans la poubelle, sous les ordures, qui balançait des ordures en dehors… Et la poubelle tremblait, furieusement… Je voyais une ombre sans visage en sortir, avec une lame de rasoir à la main… J'étais terrifié… Je reculais pour essayer de lui échapper… Mais elle approchait toujours… A force de reculer, je me suis retrouver coincé contre un mur… Elle s'est approché tout près de moi et m'a coupé la joue… Et Puis… Et puis…

Et puis, quoi, Heero ?

Et puis, tu apparais derrière lui… Tu approchais, lui disait de me laisser… Tu essayais de me défendre… Mais… Mais… Mais il s'est retourné brusquement et s'est jeté sur toi… Pour te trancher la gorge…

Une larme coula sur sa joue, à ce souvenir… Mais il continua d'une voix déchiré et hésitante. Il voulait absolument en parler… Sortir cette douleur insupportable de lui, de son coeur.

Tu tombais lentement par-terre, comme dans un ralenti… Le regard vide… Et moi, je restais pétrifié… L'ombre se retournait avec moi et j'avais l'impression qu'elle me souriait machiavéliquement… Elle me donnait la lame de rasoir et se dissipait… Je la gardais dans la main et m'avançait vers toi… Je m'agenouillais à coté et me mettais à pleurer, sans rien dire… J'approchais la lame de mon poignet et le coupait sans hésiter, envahi par la peine… Et je te prenais contre moi… Après… Tu ouvrais les yeux et me disais de vivre… De vivre pour toi… Et… Je me suis réveillé…

Il se souvenait encore de la douleur qui l'avait envahi, en voyant son Dragon s'effondrer par-terre… Celle de l'avoir perdu… Et il était encore plus convaincu qu'il ne supporterait pas de le perdre… Surtout si c'était par sa faute. Il était effondré et pleurait ouvertement… Mais il ne cherchait pas à retenir ses larmes non plus, il ne le voulais pas. Retenir cette peine, cette douleur inhumaine, ce souvenir insoutenable, au fond de lui faisait trop mal…

Wufei s'approcha plus de lui et lui prit la main…

Chut… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

Je veux pas te perdre…

Wufei serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

Tu ne me perdras pas. Je suis là…

Heero espérait de tout son cœur que ce n'était qu'un rêve… Mais avec ce qui se passait, il n'était sûr de rien. Mais en tous cas, pour l'instant, Wufei était là… Bien vivant… Et avec lui. Il se rassura un peu et tenta de se calmer, sans grand succès… Cette douleur si poignante dans son cœur semblait ne pas vouloir partir… Il ne voulait pas la ressentir pour de vrai. Il ferait tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour protéger Wufei… Quitte à mourir pour lui.

Heero… Arrêtes de pleurer… Tout va bien, je te laisserais pas. Je te le promet.

Le chinois le prit dans ses bras tendrement et se mit à le berçé. Heero s'accrocha à lui désespérément et se laissa faire… Au bout d'un moment, la peine du japonais commença à s'estomper, pour finalement disparaître complètement. Wufei sécha les dernières larmes de Heero et lui fit un bisou sur le front… Alors il se sentit enfin libéré de son cauchemar, mais ne bougea pas des bras de son Dragon, pour autant. Il avait encore besoin de sa chaleur…

Ca va mieux ?

Hai…

Bien. Est-ce que tu veux manger ?

Hai. J'ai faim… Et je me sens un peu faible.

Je vais demander à Quatre de te monter quelque chose, alors… Ne bouge pas.

Heero fit oui de la tête contre Wufei. Celui-ci le lâcha, au regret du blessé… Mais il avait trop faim, pour le retenir. Il avait besoin de récupérer des forces pour se remettre le plus vite possible aussi… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester hors service longtemps.

§§§

En trois jours, il avait récupéré presque toutes ses forces… Il était encore un peu fatigué, mais ce n'était pas grave. Wufei veillait sur lui férocement… Il veillait à ce qu'il s'endorme tôt, ne travaille pas trop sur son pc, se repose bien, mange bien… Et inutile d'essayer de tricher, car il le savait immédiatement ! Il ne voyait peut-être plus mais Wufei avait gagné un sixième sens… Excellent sixième sens, même !

Cette manière de le traiter comme un gamin énervait un peu Heero… Mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait être soigné par Wufei. Il s'occupait de lui parfaitement… (Non, pas comme ça, bande de pervers… Pas encore ! lol) Il se sentait bien comme ça, malgré son inquiétude. Il n'avait toujours pas de solutions pour se débarrasser de la puce… Il y avait encore réfléchit, il ne savait pas comment faire. Si il ne trouvait rien d'autres, il faudrait qu'il parte… Il ne voulait pas partir et quitter Wufei, mais il le ferait si ça pouvait lui permettre de ne pas les trahir plus. Si il pouvait éviter de leur faire du tord, il le ferait… Pour ses amis et pour éviter que Wufei ne soit mis en danger par les actions d'Oz. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Treize, mais devait lui obéir pour l'instant… Même si ça le faisait enrager.

§§§ (1 mois et 3 semaine)

Enfin, son garde-malade lui avait donné l'autorisation de reprendre une vie normale, après quelques jours de repos supplémentaires… Ca faisait quelques jours de perdu en plus des 3 jours, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Seulement Wufei ne le lâcherait pas comme ça, à propos de ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui avait demandé dans quelle circonstance il s'était coupé… Heero ne lui avait rien dit. Il n'avait aucune explication plausible à lui donner… Comment expliquer ce qu'il faisait avec une lame de rasoir ? Surtout vu l'explication vague qu'il lui avait d'abord donné… Wufei lui avait dit qu'il pouvait tout lui dire, qu'il ne le jugerait pas, qu'il était son ami, qu'il comprendrait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir tout avouer une fois de plus… Mais il ne pouvait pas, pour ne pas qu'il le haïsse tout de suite et ne pas le condamner… Il voulait profiter de ses derniers moments avec lui à fond. Il avait eut tout le temps de réfléchir et, malheureusement, ne voyait qu'une solution. Il devait partir… Ca lui brisait le cœur de laisser Wufei, mais c'était la seule solution qui lui restait à présent. Heureusement, Quatre serait là pour soutenir son Dragon… Il comptait sur le blond pour assumer le rôle d'ami, qu'il avait auprès de Wufei.

Il ne lui avait rien dit jusque là et ne lui dirait rien. En tous cas, pas directement mais il essaierait de le rassurer tout de même… Et de se consoler, en même temps. Il lui volait d'innocentes étreintes, qu'il garderait en mémoire quand il serait loin de lui… Il voulait graver son visage, son odeur, tout ce que Wufei était au fond de son cœur. Se séparer de lui serait très dur, mais il le ferait. Pour lui… Toujours pour lui. Wufei était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux…

Heero ?

Et le voilà qui revenait justement… Avec son sabre. Il était partit tout à l'heure avec un air nostalgique sur le visage… Ne plus s'en servir devait lui manquer. Ca devait être un peu comme un symbole de sa force, de son coté guerrier suspendu… Mais il lui ré-apprendrait aussi. Ca l'aiderait en attendant qu'il revoit… Il était sûr que la vue lui reviendrait, même si il ne serait pas là pour le voir.

Fais attention de ne pas te couper…

Je fais attention, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Le chinois s'assit sur son lit, en caressant la lame.

Heero laissa un peu son pc et le mail qu'il était en train d'écrire, de coté… Mail de malheur, qui passerait après son Dragon !

Ca ne va pas ?

Si. C'est juste que… Ca me manque de ne plus pouvoir l'utiliser.

Le japonais regarda Wufei, en souriant.

Tu voudrais l'utiliser à nouveau ?

Oui… Mais je ne peux pas. C'est trop dangereux…

Pas forcément. Ca nécessite plus de précautions, mais c'est faisable.

Wufei le regarda, avec un espoir dans l'expression. (Pas dans le regard… Il est aveugle !)

C'est vrai ? Tu m'aiderais pour ça aussi ?

Si tu veux…

Il lui apprendrait ça… En guise de cadeau d'adieu. Wufei lui sourit, un sourire heureux, qui fit très plaisir à Heero. Il voulait que Wufei soit heureux… Heureux et surtout vivant.

Merci ! Je sais pas comment te remercier… Personne n'a jamais fait autant pour moi. Je n'ai rien fait pour que quelqu'un s'implique autant pour moi.

Pas de problème, c'est normal… Tu le mérites, Wufei. Tu en a fait autant que nous…

Wufei lui sourit encore plus. Il avait un si beau sourire… Heero ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour le faire sourire… Jusqu'à ce qu'il parte.

Je termine ça et on s'y met.

Le pilote aveugle le regarda un peu inquiet.

Ca ira ? Je peux attendre quelques jours, tu sais… Il faut que tu reposes.

Oui, il le faudrait. Mais il ne pouvait pas… Il n'avait pas le temps. Ses heures auprès d'eux étaient comptés… Et il voulait profiter de la présence de Wufei au maximum.

Je me sens bien… Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Wufei lui sourit, rassuré.

Alors c'est d'accord ! Mais si ça va pas ou si tu te sens fatigué, tu me le dis… Il faut que tu fasses attention à toi.

Je te le promet… Mais ça ira, je récupère très vite.

Oui, je sais… Mais il faut mieux être prudent.

Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Wufei lui adressa un autre sourire et il reprit son écriture. Il devait finir son mail pour Oz… Il leur disait que les autres pilotes et les mads avaient de gros doutes quand au fait que le traître puisse être parmi eux, même si ils ne voulaient pas y croire. Ce n'était pas vrai, mais ils n'avaient aucun moyen de vérifié chez Oz. Il s'en voulait de la peine qu'il leur causeraient lorsqu'ils apprendraient la vérité. Il espérait que Wufei ne lui en voudrait pas trop ou en tous cas, ne mettrait pas en doute ce qui s'était passé entre eux…

Il termina son mail et l'envoya. Il leur avait demandé où il pouvait se rendre, au cas où il doive partir rapidement… Quand il aurait la réponse, il pourrait organiser son départ et chercher quoi raconter à Oz pour expliquer son départ précipité, sans éveiller leur doute.

Il éteignit son pc et se leva. Après l'avoir remis à sa place habituelle, il alla voir Wufei qui caressait toujours doucement la lame de son sabre… Celui-ci releva la tête à son approche.

Tu as fini ?

Hai. Tu veux qu'on reprenne l'entraînement ?

Le chinois eut l'air inquiet une fois de plus.

Seulement si tu te sens suffisamment bien pour ça… Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer les hommes invincibles avec moi et puis, il n'y a aucune mission en jeu. Tu es vraiment sûr que tu te sens assez bien ?

Heero sourit. Sa gentillesse envers lui faisait du bien, même si il ne la méritait pas…

Hai ! Tu sais que je récupère vite… Et puis, j'ai besoin de bouger. Je me sens bien, je t'assure.

Wufei lui sourit rassuré.

D'accord… Mais pas de folie et attention à ton poignet. Il n'est pas encore guéri…

Hai. Je te promet de faire attention, maman…

Heero sourit, amusé… Et l'aveugle fit de même. Le voir complètement rassuré lui faisait un bien fou. Il détestait voir Wufei inquiet, surtout à cause de lui…

Au boulot, fiston !

Le japonais et son Dragon se mirent à rire… Rire faisait du bien. Dommage qu'il ne sache plus rire… Pas d'un rire innocent, en tous cas. (Parce que dans le premier épisode, il rit… Mais d'un rire sadique et parce qu'il vient de détruire deux MS ! Mais bon, il rit innocemment à un moment… Mais ça c'est avant qu'il tue cette petite fille et son chien… Qui aurait envie de rire après ça ?) Profiter d'un moment comme ça avec Wufei… Quel bonheur. Il alla se placer au centre de la pièce, le cœur léger et heureux, suivi par un aveugle apparemment heureux lui aussi vu son sourire.

Il se plaça au centre de la pièce, à un endroit où les lits ne gênaient pas et Wufei se mit en face de lui.

On va faire un simple combat, déjà… Et on commencera avec le sabre seulement si tu arrives à te battre et te défendre comme il faut. Il ne faudrait que tu te blesses…

Oui, tu as raison.

Heero et Wufei se placèrent en position d'attaque. Le chinois ferma les yeux, en respirant calmement… Le pilote 01 attendit que Wufei soit prêt. Quand il vit que Wufei était suffisamment concentré, il avança vers lui et ouvrit le combat en donnant un coup de poing… Wufei le para, avant de reculer d'un pas rapidement. Il se mit à tourner stratégiquement autour de Heero, les yeux toujours fermés… Avant d'attaquer à son tour. Heero esquiva et contre-attaqua franchement… Wufei n'avait plus besoin que l'on prenne des gans de soie avec lui pour se battre maintenant, le chinois était à la hauteur.

Le combat se poursuivit de plus en plus fort et intensément. Wufei, malgré sa cécité temporaire, parait, esquivait, contre-attaquait et attaquait parfaitement. Il avait retrouvé ses anciens réflexes et avait presque retrouvé son niveau d'avant, même… Ce qui faisait très plaisir à Heero. Le chinois ne déprimait plus et se sentait moins inutile, même si les missions lui étaient interdites jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent la vue… Mais il retrouvait ses capacités de guerrier et gardait la forme, en attendant de pouvoir reprendre les missions. C'est-à-dire, dès qu'il reverrait… Le chinois avait un grand espoir là-dedans, espoir qui se serait éteint si le japonais ne l'avait pas rallumé.

Ils continuèrent à se battre pendant près d'une heure sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prennent le dessus… Ils étaient tellement passionné par leur combat qu'ils sentaient à peine la fatigue. Mais par contre, il commençait à avoir très chaud… Ils étaient en sueur.

Arrêtons-là, Wufei… Je crois que c'est bon. Tu es prêt à passer à l'étape suivante…

Heero souffla et s'essuya le front, en reprenant son souffle… Il ne s'était rendu compte qu'il était fatigué comme ça.

Ok, Heero.

Wufei s'essuya le front aussi, en se tournant vers la porte…

Ben, alors Maxwell… Depuis quand es-tu muet ?

L'américain sortit de sa stupeur. Il était dans l'encadrement de la porte, en train de les regarder, l'air stupéfait… Et ce, depuis tout à l'heure.

Heero sursauta un peu. Le japonais ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte de sa présence… Mais il n'était pas en terrain ennemi et puis, ce n'était pas un ennemi non plus. Par contre, si c'était quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas du être là il l'aurait sentit immédiatement… Il baissait un peu trop sa garde, depuis un moment. C'était une erreur, il le savait… Mais avec tout ce stress et cette fatigue, c'était soit ça, soit il était en permanence sur les nerfs et il pétait un câble dans la semaine.

C'est juste que… Quand Heero disait que tu faisais beaucoup de progrès, je pensais pas que tu étais capable de te battre contre Heero, sans qu'il y aille plus doucement… Ou à ce niveau-là… Pas que je pense que tu es un bon à rien, maintenant, mais c'est tellement étonnant avec ta cécité.

Et bien, comme tu l'as vu, je ne suis plus aussi incapable qu'avant.

… Je n'ai jamais dit ça…

Mais tu l'as pensé. Vous l'avez tous pensé…

J'avoue que… J'ai pensé que jamais Heero n'arriverait à te rendre tes réflexes. Mais il a réussit… Tu sais, pour moi, que tu sois encore capable de te battre ou non n'a rien à voir avec ta valeur ! T'es mon ami et tu le resteras… Excuses-moi si je t'ai blessé en pensant ça.

Wufei sourit gentiment.

Ce n'est rien. Merci, Maxwell… C'est surtout moi qui me sent incapable et inutile. Si je peux à nouveau me battre, je pourrais au moins me défendre si la planque était attaqué. Je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous.

Duo eut un grand sourire, rassuré.

En tous cas, bravo, Heero ! T'as réussis quelque chose de super…

Heero haussa les épaules. Il se sentait un peu gêné… Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse des louanges. Surtout que dans peu de temps, Duo le maudirait certainement…

Bon, je vais vous laissez… Au fait, de quel étape vous parlez ?

Ré-apprendre à me battre avec un sabre.

Quoi ?

Duo regarda Heero, comme si il était dingue.

Etre aveugle n'est un handicap que si on le prend comme tel. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Wufei ne pourrait pas se battre à nouveau au sabre, comme avant…

Parce que c'est dangereux, Heero ! T'es malade ?

Iie. Pas plus que de se battre à nouveau… Vous disiez la même chose pour le laissez se déplacer seul ou se battre à nouveau.

Mais… On parle d'un SABRE, là ! Ca coupe, je te rappelle… Et puis, pourquoi à quoi ça lui servira ? Il ne fera plus de mission tant qu'il sera aveugle, de toute façon… Si jamais il revoit, bien sûr !

Wufei baissa la tête, alors que Heero tuait Duo du regard.

L'ESPOIR ! Tu connais ce mot, Duo ? L'espoir de revoir un jour ! Se resservir de son sabre lui évitera de s'inquiéter à propos de ses yeux et il se sentira moins vulnérable et incapable ! Tu comprends ça, baka ? Vas-t-en… Je veux plus te voir ici !

Duo baissa la tête, honteux. Il ne pouvait soutenir ce regard furieux et d'un froid polaire plus longtemps…

Excuses-moi, Heero… Wufei. Je voulais pas dire ça… Mais c'est dangereux. Je m'inquiètes, c'est tout.

Heero ne répondit pas et continua de fixer le baka de la même façon. Celui-ci repartit en vitesse, avant que Heero ne décide d'utiliser le sabre de son Dragon, pour le transformer en sushi… Il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à Wufei. PERSONNE ! Il se tourna vers Wufei, qui s'était éloigné et lui tournait le dos…

Wufei ?

… Il a raison. C'est trop dangereux… On ferais mieux d'oublier cette idée.

Ne l'écoute pas. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne sait pas… Je t'ai vu progresser, tu t'es très bien battu tout à l'heure ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas te servir à nouveau de ton sabre…

Le chinois se retourna doucement et Heero vit qu'il pleurait. Duo venait non seulement de décourager son Dragon, mais en plus de le faire pleurer ! Le japonais avait envie de descendre faire des brochettes de baka, avec le sabre… Malheureusement, ça ne soulagerait aucunement la principale victime.

Tu crois vraiment que j'en suis capable ? Je… C'est gentil d'avoir pris ma défense mais…

Heero s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer ou se rabaisser à nouveau. Il avait retrouvé confiance en lui… Il ne fallait pas qu'il retombe dans la déprime et le désespoir.

Bien sûr que je crois que tu en ais capable. Tu es capable de tout… La cécité n'enlève rien à la personne que tu es, à ce que tu peux faire. Je crois en toi… Quoi qu'il se passe, je croirais toujours en toi. N'abandonne pas, ne te décourage pas maintenant, je t'en prie… Ce n'est qu'un baka qui ne comprend rien à rien ! Il ne faut pas croire ce qu'il dit. Oui, c'est dangereux… Mais descendre les escaliers ou couper sa viande avec un couteau aussi est dangereux, pourtant tu le fais sans problème. Et puis, la peur n'évite pas le danger. Le meilleur moyen de contrôler le risque, c'est de l'affronter. Est-ce que tu veux savoir te battre à nouveau au sabre ?

Oui, mais…

Il n'y a pas de mais. Je te le ré-apprendrais… Aie confiance en moi et en toi. Tu ne te blessera pas… Je suis là. Je sais que tu peux le faire !

Il lui caressa les cheveux tendrement, alors que Wufei était serré contre lui, en pleurant. Le chinois en hocha la tête, en détachant un peu sa tête de son torse, comme pour le regarder.

D'accord, je te fais confiance… Merci… De vouloir encore m'aider, malgré mes faiblesses…

De rien. Tu n'es pas faible… Les faibles, ce sont ceux qui abandonnent.

Wufei… Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer ou se rabaisser. Il aimait et respectait tout en lui… Ses forces, comme ses faiblesses. Il voulait que son Dragon parvienne à considérer ses faiblesses, comme des forces et à les utiliser. Le jour où il considérerait sa plus grande faiblesse, sa cécité, comme une force, alors tout irait bien… Et lorsqu'il reverrait, cette fâcheuse expérience lui permettrait alors d'être encore plus fort, en reprenant sa vie comme avant. Il allait y arriver, il le savait ! Il avait totalement confiance en lui… Mais en attendant qu'il y arrive, il devait le soutenir et l'aider… Et ça, il le ferait jusqu'au bout. Il avait l'air si perdu, si vulnérable. Il ne pouvait faire autrement… Heero aurait voulu pouvoir le réconforter et lui faire oublier les paroles de Duo, en l'embrassant. Il devait avoir les lèvres douces… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre le risque de le faire souffrir, en l'aimant et l'abandonnant après… De toute façon, Wufei aimait déjà quelqu'un, une femme en plus.

Il le serra plus fort contre lui et Wufei reposa sa tête contre son torse, un peu calmé. Heero ferma les yeux, pour profiter du moment présent et ne sentir plus que les battements de son cœur contre le sien. (Je sais, c'est sentimental et ça ne ressemble pas à Heero… Mais quand on est amoureux, on est sentimental. Or, Heero est mordu à 100 de Wufei.) Il ne voulait pas laisser des pensées parasites gâcher ce futur souvenir inoubliable… Il lui caressa le dos tendrement jusqu'à ce que son Dragon soit complètement calmé, sans se lasser. Il regretta même de sentir Wufei se détacher de lui, pour s'essuyer les yeux. Même les yeux tout rouge, le japonais continuait de le trouver beau… Il pourrait être n'importe comment, il le trouverait toujours beau à se damner pour lui. (Rectification… Il est mordu à 200, plutôt !)

Ca va mieux, Wufei ?

Oui… Merci, Heero. Je sais pas comment tu peux avoir autant de patience…

Heero sourit, alors que le chinois quittait ses bras, un peu gêné apparemment.

Avec certaines personnes, on a une patience infinie.

Merci beaucoup. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

Tu te débrouillerais très bien… Il faut juste que tu gardes confiance en toi, que tu n'oublies pas que tu restes toujours le même malgré tout ce qui peut t'arriver. Ne laisse personne te dire ce que tu n'es pas ou te rabaisser… Tu es plus fort que tu ne le penses.

J'aimerais me voir comme tu me vois… Parce que je me sens tellement différent de celui que j'étais avant.

C'est normal, tu as changé… Mais tu verras que tu es fort, un jour. Ca viendra plus vite que tu ne le crois. En attendant, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dis…

Wufei lui fit un sourire lumineux, complètement calmé et à nouveau encouragé.

J'essaierais. Je ferais tout pour redevenir aussi fort qu'avant…

Tu es prêt ? Tu te sens capable de commencer l'entraînement au sabre ?

Bien sûr ! Allons-y… Mais toi, ça va aussi ?

Oui, ça va… Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ok !

Le chinois, heureux et souriant, alla chercher son sabre posé sur son lit. Il revint avec, vers Heero plus tranquillement et visiblement un peu nerveux…

Attend, Wufei. Ca serait dangereux de procéder comme ça directement…

Wufei prit un air triste et honteux, en allant le remettre sur le lit.

Ce n'est pas que je te crois pas capable de le faire, mais je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu te blesses. On va commencer avec des sabres en bois, des bokkens… (Ne me demandez pas où, quand et comment il se les ai procurés, je n'en sais rien ! #s'est rendu qu'elle ne savait pas comment attaquer cette partie de l'histoire en y arrivant… Alors va improviser. Comme d'hab, quoi…# Vive l'improvisation !)

Tu as raison. C'est plus prudent… Je me suis emballé, excuses-moi.

Ce n'est rien. Gardes ton enthousiasme… Ca fera pareil qu'avec ton sabre. Dis-toi que c'est juste une petite révision des bases, comme lorsque tu apprenais avec un sabre en bois… Et que c'est moi ton professeur, pour l'occasion.

D'accord, sensai !

Heero alla chercher ses dernières trouvailles, de magnifiques sabre en bois de chêne rouge, (http/www.dojoplus.fr/Photo.asp?ProductID5459 Ca ressemble à ça… et c'est vrai que c'est beau, même si c'est pas aussi beau qu'une vraie arme) qu'il avait eu un mal de chien à se procurer aussi discrètement. Il avait eu une occasion en or qui s'était présenté à lui et il avait sauté dessus, en prévision de ce moment… Il était content d'avoir eu le temps d'en arriver à ce stade, de pouvoir rendre à Wufei un peu de sa confiance en lui et de ses anciennes capacités.

Il en donna un à Wufei, revenu au centre de la pièce et mit l'autre sur son lit.

Tu te souviens des exercices que tu faisais avec ton sabre ?

Oui, je crois… Mais je suis pas sûr d'y arriver comme avant.

Je t'aiderais, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai eu une initiation à la technique du sabre, par J… Ca me suffira pour vérifier ton positionnement et les mouvements les plus simples.

Wufei prit le bokken bien en main et le soupesa…

Il est plus lourd que mon sabre.

Ca ira quand même ?

Bien sûr… Mais je le tient bien comme ça ? J'arrive pas à savoir… Je sais pas comment je le tient…

Attend…

Heero s'approcha et corrigea sa position.

Voilà. N'essaie pas de réfléchir, laisses-toi aller comme pour tes exercices d'arts martiaux…

Ok… Je vais essayer.

Le japonais recula un peu et regarda Wufei commencer, en respirant à fond… Le chinois était un peu hésitant, mais avec des gestes assez juste quand même.

Redresses tes épaules et garde le dos droit…

Le chinois se reprit aussitôt, bon élève… Mais se relâcha d'un autre coté une minute après.

Tends un peu plus les bras et lève plus le bokken.

Et d'un autre coté encore, la minute d'après et ainsi de suite. Heero lui faisait rectifier à chaque fois… Mais au bout de 10 min, Wufei soupira, en laissant ses bras tomber le long de son corps. Il baissa la tête, visiblement un peu découragé.

J'y arrives pas. Je suis pas assez concentré…

Heero vint près de lui et lui toucha les épaules.

T'es trop tendu… Il faut que tu te calmes. Ne soit pas si nerveux… C'est quelque chose que tu sais bien faire, même sans voir. C'est en toi… Il suffit juste que tu te détendes et ça va aller tout seul, tu vas voir.

Le pilote 01 se mit à lui masser les épaules doucement… Wufei referma les yeux, avec un air appréciateur. Heero continua de lui masser les épaules tantôt plus fortement, tantôt plus doucement mais toujours fermement… Il n'avait jamais apprit les massages, mais semblait bien se débrouiller d'après les réactions assez positive de son Dragon. Celui-ci semblait bien plus relaxé. Il continua de le masser jusqu'à ce que son Dragon soit bien détendu… Il sourit, en entendant Wufei pousser un petit soupir de regret lorsqu'il arrêta.

C'est bon, tu te sens mieux ?

Oui… Merci, Heero.

Pas de problèmes… Tu vas recommencer maintenant et je vais t'aider à tenir la bonne position. D'accord ?

Oui.

Le pilote aveugle se remit en position et Heero se plaça dans son dos. Il lui maintint les épaules d'une main et tenu le bokken avec lui, de l'autre. Heero profita de cette proximité pour sentir l'odeur des cheveux de son Dragon… Avant de se reprendre : Wufei n'était pas pour lui ! Seulement il profiterait de ce moment unique, il profiterait de sa présence, de son corps contre lui et le graverait dans sa mémoire… Car c'est probablement l'une des seules activités physiques qu'il pourrait vivre d'aussi près avec lui.

Lorsque tu te sentiras prêt, vas-y… Je suivrais tes mouvements. C'est toi qui conduis… Je suis là seulement pour t'aider.

Wufei hocha la tête. Il referma les yeux et se concentra un peu, en respirant tranquillement… Et recommença ce qu'il n'avait pas pu finir tout à l'heure, sans avoir l'air gêné une seconde par Heero.

Heero attentif et concentré, sourit en ressentant la paix et la profonde concentration de son Dragon. C'était comme si il partageait cet instant magique avec lui… Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par cette douce sérénité. Il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec qu'un avec Wufei… Il aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais tellement il était bien.

Wufei termina son exercice bien trop vite au goût de Heero, qui aurait voulu profiter de ce doux moment plus longtemps. Il retint le soupir triste qu'il lui venait à la rupture du moment, à la perte de ce moment rien qu'à eux… Mais se consola, en se disant qu'il aurait au moins ce souvenir pour lui. Il lâcha Wufei à contre-cœur…

C'est bien. Tu as réussis cette fois…

Le chinois ne répondit pas. Il semblait ailleurs…

Wufei ?

Heero, un peu inquiet, revint face à Wufei. Celui-ci avait la tête baissé et semblait triste…

Wufei ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le chinois se reprit aussitôt et releva la tête, mais il semblait toujours soucieux.

Rien… Ca va aller. T'inquiètes pas…

Tu es sûr ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

Oui, je le sais. Merci, Heero… Mais ça ira.

Mais le chinois garda son air sombre et triste. Heero s'en inquiéta encore plus et n'était pas décidé à laisser Wufei comme ça…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Wufei ?

Rien…

Wufei. S'il te plait, j'aime pas te voir comme ça… Dis-moi ce qu'il y a…

Wufei soupira, en allant s'asseoir sur son lit. Il posa le bokken et reprit son sabre, dont il recommença à caresser délicatement la lame.

Heero s'approcha un peu… La peine de son Dragon semblait plus profonde que d'habitude.

J'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi, par moment. J'ai un drôle de pressentiment… Comme si tu allais me quitter.

Wufei…

Plus ça va, plus il devient fort… Et en plus, presque toute les nuits, je rêve que tu t'en vas. Avant ta tentative, c'était par la mort… Et maintenant, je rêve que je me réveilles un matin, comme les autres… Sauf qu'il manque quelque chose. Je t'appelles, tu réponds pas. Je me lève et approche de ton lit et je le trouve vide… Alors je vais voir dans toute la maison, avec un mauvais pressentiment… Je te trouve nulle part. Et puis, je vais au salon. Les autres sont tous réunit là… Ils se taisent dès que j'arrive. Y a Quatre qui commence à parler, qui me dit que tu es parti… Il va dire autre chose, mais je ne l'entends jamais… Je me sens perdu, tout seul, abandonné, avec un impression amère que mon monde s'écroule autour de moi. je reste comme ça, immobile, sous le choc de la nouvelle… Et je me réveilles en sursaut. Je te cherches à chaque fois et je me rendors en t'écoutant dormir… C'est tellement réel que je me dis à chaque rêve « Cette fois, c'est la bonne… » et je me réveille en pleurant.(#se demande soudain comment Heero peut ne pas se rendre compte que Wufei est amoureux de lui# Mais bon, c'est comme ça et c'est tout ! Les décisions de l'auteur ne se discutent pas.)

Wufei…

Tu vas pas partir, hein ? Mon rêve précédent s'est réalisé… J'ai peur que celui-là se réalise aussi.

Heero soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir… Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, une fois de plus.

Dis-moi que tu partiras pas… Promets-le moi.

Je… Je ne peux pas, Wufei.

Le japonais alla s'asseoir à coté de lui, résigné. Le chinois se tourna vers lui, inquiet…

Tu vas partir, c'est ça ?

Je ne peux pas te promettre de rester, même si je le souhaiterais. J'ai des problèmes… Toutes ces choses que je ne peux pas te dire.

Ne me ment pas.

Hai… Je vais partir. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi… Je voudrais rester mais je peux pas…

Wufei baissa la tête, visiblement triste, même si il ne pleurait pas… Il n'avait plus assez de larmes pour ça et ça l'arrangeait bien, car il en avait assez de pleurer comme une madeleine.

Quand ?

Très bientôt. Je ne sais pas encore quand… Ne le dit pas aux autres. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me posent de question ou qu'ils essaient de me retenir. Ce sera assez dur comme ça…

Le chinois releva la tête, avec un léger espoir sur le visage.

Tu reviendras, au moins ?

Je sais pas. Ma situation est trop instable, pour que je puisse prévoir l'avenir… Mais quoi que tu apprennes sur moi, même si tu me hais, je veux pas que tu baisses les bras.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je ne peux pas te le dire. Ne me pose pas de question, onegai… Accroches-toi à ce que tu es maintenant. N'abandonnes jamais, même si ta seule motivation est une haine sans limite et un désir de vengeance envers moi… Peu importe, la motivation. Il ne faut pas que tu te laisses aller. Tu es assez fort pour te débrouiller sans moi…

Je te promet de m'accrocher, de tenir bon… Mais je vois pas pourquoi je te haïrais.

Les réponses sont dans mon pc… Lorsque je serais partis, donnes-le leur. J'ai changé mon mot de passe… C'est « dragon », maintenant.

D'accord. Je le ferais…

N'en parlons plus, onegai. Je veux te ré-apprendre à te servir de ton sabre avant mon départ… N'y penses plus, pour l'instant. Ok ?

Je vais essayer… Mais je suis tellement triste que tu partes.

Heero s'approcha de Wufei et le serra dans ses bras, pour le réconforté… Il sentit le chinois s'y laisser aller. Il lui avait dit. Il n'aurait pas dû… Mais il se sentait moins hypocrite comme ça, au moins. Il ne voulait pas mentir à Wufei à propos de ça, pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal quand il apprendrait son départ. Bien sûr, apprendre sa trahison lui ferait beaucoup de mal et le décevrait sûrement, mais ça il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui dire. Il voulait être honnête avec lui, autant qu'il pouvait… A part sur une autre chose, une chose très personnelle. Trop personnel. Il ne lui dirais pas, il ne pouvait pas pour lui et pour Wufei… Ca blesserait le chinois plus qu'autre chose et il ne voulait pas gâcher ses derniers jours avec lui, en se faisant rejeter. Et puis, il fallait mieux que son Dragon l'ignore, jusqu'à son départ au moins… Pour son bonheur. Il le lâcha rapidement et lui sourit.

Ca va aller ?

Wufei lui sourit aussi, bien qu'il garde son air triste.

Oui… Je… J'apprécie que tu me l'ai dis. Je préfère savoir… Même si ça me fait beaucoup de peine.

Gomen… Si je pouvais faire autrement, je te jure que je le ferais… Mais je suis coincé. Je dois partir…

J'aimerais tellement t'aider…

Tu ne peux pas m'aider pour ça… Mais tu m'as déjà tellement aidé sur un tas d'autre chose, plus que n'importe qui. Personne n'a jamais vraiment cherché à me comprendre. Je te remercie pour ta gentillesse et ta patience… Je te dois beaucoup et je te rendrais tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

C'était naturel… Tu ne me dois rien. J'espère seulement qu'on se reverra.

J'espère aussi… Mais ce n'est pas sûr que tu veuilles me revoir, après mon départ.

Wufei prit la main de Heero, timidement… Ce geste le toucha et il serra sa main dans la sienne. Si seulement il pouvait sauver son Dragon, sans lui faire de mal… Mais inutile de revenir là-dessus. Il préférait savoir Wufei en vie, même si celui-ci devait vivre en le haïssant.

On continue ? (Heero)

Oui !

Le pilote 05 se releva gaiement, en lâchant la main de Heero. Il reprit son bokken et retourna au centre de la pièce.

Heero se releva, rassuré de voir Wufei à nouveau souriant.

Tu vas y arriver seul ?

Oui, je crois ça ira cette fois…

Ok.

Heero était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir l'aider à nouveau… Mais d'un autre coté, ça voulait dire que Wufei faisait des progrès et donc qu'il était en bonne voie pour réussir. Et c'était ça le plus important… Pas ces moments de douceur volé égoïstement. Etre simplement avec son Dragon représentait déjà beaucoup pour Heero…

§§§ (2 mois)

Plusieurs jours avaient passés. Il avait enfin reçut la réponse de Oz… Il avait ordre de rejoindre une base dont on lui avait donné l'adresse, avec son gundam, si les choses se corsaient. Ils avait mit du temps à répondre… Ils avait dû se renseigner et en discuter pas mal entre eux, pour l'organisation.

Wufei avait reprit vite ses bases pendant ces quelques jours. Il était fier de lui… Wufei avait recommencé à faire ses exercices avec son sabre et ils avaient commencés à voir les bases du combat. Son Dragon se débrouillait de mieux en mieux avec son intuition et ses réflexes, pour repéré les présences, les déplacements, les bruits et les mouvements d'air… Bien sûr, ils utilisaient les bokkens pour ça. Même si Wufei se considérait déshonoré pour un guerrier, Heero lui trouvait qu'il se battait encore très bien. Peut-être mieux qu'avant, vu qu'il était beaucoup plus calme qu'avant. Il adorait ces combats… Il s'amusait dans ces moments-là.

Il avait même enfin récupéré de sa fatigue et avait retrouvé toute sa force. En plus, son poignet était en bonne voie de cicatrisation… Et son infirmier personnel continuait de veiller à ce qu'il mange bien, se repose bien et se couche tôt. Heero devait avouer qu'il adorait ça ! C'était bien la première que quelqu'un s'occupait et s'inquiétait de sa santé comme ça. Enfin, J s'en préoccupait évidemment, mais dans le seul but de faire en sorte qu'il soit apte à remplir les missions… Wufei s'occupait de lui, simplement comme ça, sans raison particulière. Ca lui faisait beaucoup de bien de ressentir ça… Un moment de tendresse et de bonheur dans sa triste et morne vie. Un moment qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Duo était venu s'excuser auprès de Wufei et de lui, en voyant qu'ils ne prenaient aucun risques inutiles… Finalement, les autres avaient très bien prit que Wufei veuille franchir cette nouvelle étape.

Soudain, son pc bippa, le sortant brusquement de ses pensées. Il était encore dans les nuages, alors qu'il était censé bosser ! Il n'arrivait décidément pas à se concentrer aujourd'hui… Enfin, grâce à ce message, il pourrait faire une pause. Il regarda qui voulait le contacter et s'inquiéta, en se rendant compte que c'était J… Qui est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autres ? Il prit le pc et descendit en bas, en se demandant ce qu'il leur voulait… Peut-être l'avait-il découvert ? Il se calma net… Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer et en plus, c'est en paniquant qu'il risquait de faire des erreurs et justement de se faire repérer. Mais pour que J les contacte malgré les mesures qu'il avait prit, ça devait être important tout de même. Il s'installa dans le salon et se calma bien, avant d'appeler les autres. Il alluma son pc le temps qu'ils arrivent et prit la communication quand ils furent tous là.

Le visage encore plus grave et sérieux de J confirma ses inquiétudes.

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de les saluer un minimum comme d'habitude. C'était encore plus mauvais !

Tout le monde attendaient avec appréhension la suite. Même Wufei avait sentit la situation inquiétante.

Il semblerait que la fuite ne vienne pas de la base, car les informations sur vos missions continuent de parvenir à Oz. J'ai vérifié minutieusement chaque dossier de chaque personne y travaillant. Il n'y a rien d'anormal ou de louche… En conséquence, j'en ai conclu que le traître devait être encore plus près de ces informations que je ne le pensais au début…

La déclaration de J jeta un froid dans la pièce. Duo fut le premier à agir… A cette accusation indirecte.

J ne devait pas avoir entendu de rumeur venant de Oz à son sujet, car il n'en parlait pas… A moins bien sûr qu'il veuille tâter le terrain.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Ce que vous avez compris, il me semble.

L'américain laissa la colère prendre place à la place de la stupéfaction.

Non mais ça va pas ? Vous êtes tarés ! Comment osez-vous nous accusez de trahison, alors que c'est nous qui nous nous salissons les mains pour faire votre sale boulot ?

Je ne fais qu'enquêter, 02. Il faut découvrir d'où vient cette fuite…

Oui… et bien, cherchez ailleurs ! J'arrive pas à croire que vous osiez nous accusez ! Vous devriez re-vérifier les dossiers ou alors chercher à l'extérieur de la base et près des informations, mais AILLEURS !

Il n'y a personne qui soit plus près de ces informations que vous.

Et bien, je m'en fous ! Cherchez ailleurs, c'est tout !

Quatre, commençant à se remettre de cette accusation, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Duo. Celui-ci était levé et était près à coller son poing dans l'écran du pauvre pc… Le tressé se rassit et Quatre se mit un peu plus face à l'écran.

Calmes-toi, Duo… Je comprend ta colère. Dr J, je comprend que vous cherchiez… Mais je ne crois pas que l'un de nous soit lié à cette affaire de trahison.

Je l'espère, 04. Si j'ai du nouveau ou si vous avez du nouveau, prévenez-moi… Il faut savoir d'où vient cette fuite, avant que Oz apprenne autre chose que vos plans de missions.

J raccrocha. Un silence glacial s'installa dans la pièce… Duo se leva, énervé.

Il est taré ! Comment peux-t-il penser que l'un de nous est lié à ça ? (Duo)

Trowa se leva aussi pour sortir de la pièce.

Il faut envisager tous les hypothèses, Duo… Mais je ne pense pas que l'un de nous ait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. (Trowa)

Duo se rassit.

Je suis d'accord avec Trowa… (Wufei)

Allons, calmons-nous. J n'a émit que des doutes… Je comprend ces doutes, il doit vérifier toutes les hypothèses. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils soient fondés…

Hum…

Heero se leva, mal à l'aise. Il allait non seulement faire du mal à Wufei, mais briser la confiance que ces amis ont en lui… Seulement il était prêt à tout pour sauver son Dragon, y comprit à être haït de tout ceux qui compte pour lui. Il éteignit son pc et le referma… Et sortit de la pièce sous le regard perçant de Quatre. Le blond devait avoir sentit son trouble et son malaise, malgré que Heero faisait son maximum pour lui masquer ses émotions. Il retourna à sa chambre et remit son pc à sa place, sur le bureau…

Heero.

Quatre. Il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement… L'empathe entra dans la chambre, même sans obtenir de réponse de la part du japonais.

Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi l'accusation de J te rend si nerveux ?

Il était gentil, à vouloir aider et comprendre tout le monde… Mais que lui dire ? Il ne pouvait rien dire !

Je sens que tu es inquiet… Tu me caches quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Heero ? Je sais ce que c'est important…

Heero se retourna et regarda Quatre.

Quatre…

Je t'en prie ! Laisses-moi t'aider… Il doit y avoir un moyen de régler ce problème.

Oui, sûrement, mais je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé. Gomen, je ne peux rien dire… Mais tu auras ta réponse bientôt. Une réponse qui ne te plaira pas du tout… Mais je n'y peux rien. Les choses sont comme elles sont… Je n'ai pas voulu ça, mais on ne m'a pas laisser le choix !

Heero…

Tu t'occuperas de Wufei, le temps que je règle ce problème ? C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul…

Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais plus t'occuper de Wufei ?

Parce que je ne vais plus pouvoir le faire… Parce que je n'aurais plus le droit, lorsque tu connaîtras mon problème.

Je ne comprend pas… Il est si grave que ça ?

Hai. Je suis sûr que tu comprends plus que tu ne le dis… C'est juste que tu ne veux pas comprendre. Ne te pose pas de questions, pour l'instant… Réponds-moi, onegai. Tu t'occuperas de Wufei ?

Quatre soupira.

Je sais que tu tiens à Wufei. Je ne comprend pas ou peut-être que je ne veux pas comprendre, comme tu dis… Si ton problème est si difficile que tu ne puisses pas le résoudre, tout en veillant sur lui, je m'occuperais de lui. Mais ce n'est pas de moi qu'il a besoin…

Heero ignora délibérément la dernière phrase… Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un espoir pour lui et son Dragon ou des regrets sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Les choses étaient déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

Domo arigato, Quatre. Je suis sûr que tu seras mieux t'occuper de lui que moi…

Le japonais alla s'asseoir sur son lit… Quatre, semblant comprendre que la conversation était fini, se dirigea vers la porte. Heero sentit son regard triste sur lui, avant qu'il ne sorte. Il se demanda si l'empathe avait compris qu'il allait partir ? Qu'il était le traître que J recherchait ? Qu'il était amoureux fou de Wufei ? Oui, il avait certainement compris qu'il était amoureux, mais peut-être pas à quel point, par contre. Par contre, pour le reste, il avait sûrement des doutes… Peut-être que Quatre ne le haïrait pas, en apprenant la vérité ? Hum… Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il ait trop d'espoir pour ça, non plus. Même si il avait des doutes, à cause de son empathie, il devait refuser d'envisager cette possibilité… Ca lui ferait un choc, comme pour les autres pilotes. N'ayant pas envie de se ruiner le moral avant l'heure, Heero arrêta ses sinistres réflexions… Et la venue de son courageux Dragon, pestant contre l'audace de J et ayant envie d'un petit combat de bokken, acheva de chasser la mauvaise humeur et la tristesse du pilote 01.

Heero se donna à fond dans l'exercice, pour profiter au max de cette fin de journée et offrir un beau combat à Wufei. Son départ était pour ce soir, lorsque tout le monde, surtout Wufei, dormirait.

§§§

Le soir et l'heure de se coucher était venu trop vite, au goût de Heero. C'est incroyable comme le temps passe vite lorsqu'on voudrait qu'il passe plus lentement, justement. Il était assit sur son lit, près à partir… Il regardait son Dragon dormir, paisiblement. Ce que c'était dur de devoir partir et le quitter, peut-être pour toujours. Mais la pensée que ça pouvait lui sauver la vie lui donnait le courage de le faire, même si ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Il préférait le savoir loin de lui, mais vivant… Plutôt que près de lui, mais en risquant de le voir mourir à chaque instant. En retournant chez Oz, il espérait pouvoir se libérer de cet accord immonde et réussir faire en sorte que Wufei ne risque plus rien. C'était dangereux, pour lui et pour Wufei… Mais si il ne le faisait pas, il était condamné à jouer les traîtres, en priant un dieu en lequel il n'avait jamais cru, pour que Oz ne change pas les termes du contrat et ne décide de mettre sa menace à exécution… Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit démasqué par son camp et là, qui sait ce que ferait Oz. Non, il ne pouvait pas rester là et jouer les moutons obéissants, en se fiant à la parole de Treize Kushrénada… C'était un homme d'action, pas une mauviette qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds. Il règlerait cette affaire, même si il devait y laisser la vie… Pour Wufei !

Fort et encouragé de ces résolutions, Heero se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en silence. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Wufei…

Sayonara, watashi no ryu… Ai shiteru. (« Au revoir (ou adieu, peut-être ? Vu la situation, ça irait aussi), mon Dragon… Je t'aime. »)

Il détourna les yeux, en essayant une larme rebelle et sortit. Silencieux comme un chat au patte de velours, il sortit de la maison et rejoignit son gundam pas loin d'ici… (A mon avis, leur planque doit pas être en ville… Pour que ce soit si près. Mais bon, je m'en fous pas mal de la localisation de la planque aussi. C'est pas le plus important.) Il décolla, sans chercher à retenir ses larmes, cette fois et se mit en route pour la base d'Oz où il devait se rendre. Même loin de Wufei, il continuerait de le protéger comme il pourrait… Il se promit de tout faire pour libérer Wufei de cette terrible menace qui pesait sur son beau et fort Dragon.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Il est partit, voilà… Au revoir, Heero, au revoir ! Mais il reviendra, bien sûr… Plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

J'ai toujours pas corrigé et je ne le ferais pas, pour pas me relire, sinon je vais chercher la petite bête et je vais pas aimer… Alors je préfère me fier à votre avis et ça vous plait, ça me plait !

2 partie sur 5

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !


	3. Sombre avenir pour un dragon et son ange

**Titre** : Fais-moi confiance

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose, la revenante…

**Genre** : Un peu de romance, Yaoi, Songfic avec deux chansons, Behind blue eyes et Tout envoyer en l'air… (Je sais pas si ça existe et je m'en fous…) Une pour chaque perso. Je déprime presque et je suis en manque d'amour, imaginer le résultat… (quand je l'ai commencé… Sinon à ce niveau, ça ferait plus d'un an que je l'ai commencé et ça s'appellerait de la dépression !) Mais je vais essayer de mettre du positif, de l'espoir dedans quand même.

**Couple** : Heero/Wufei…

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas… Et c'est dommage car un câlin de heero me ferait beaucoup de bien ! Les chansons, non plus d'ailleurs…

Merci à ceux qui suivent la lecture de mon plus gros one-shot, vos reviews me font très plaisir. Voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture ! 

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

#µµ#_POV Wufei_#µµ# (La chanson est fini… Pas assez de paroles. Dommage.)

Il était partit, ça y est… Il était partit et Wufei avait même pas chercher à le retenir. Il avait continuer à faire semblant de dormir… Et maintenant, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. De toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé, il le savait… Ca aurait seulement rendu les choses encore plus difficile pour eux deux. Après la communication de J, l'attitude de Heero avait changé… Il avait sentit qu'il partirait cette nuit. Ce départ était lié à cette histoire de trahison… Mais à quel point ? Il avait peur de ça… Il voulait savoir et en même temps, il savait que ça lui ferait beaucoup de mal et que ça briserait tout ce en quoi il croyait.

Il passa le reste de la nuit à pleurer, en se rappelant tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec lui… Heero allait beaucoup lui manquer. Peut-être que si il avait dit ses sentiments, ça aurait changé quelque chose… Non, les choses auraient été encore plus compliqués. Il se demanda une fois de plus, ce que voulait dire « Ai shiteru » et pourquoi il l'avait appelé « mon Dragon »… (Il comprend « mon dragon » en japonais, mais pas « ai shiteru ». Je crois qu'il a blocage psychologique qui l'empêche de comprendre ce que ça veut dire !) Avant de enfin réussir à fermé l'œil.

§§§ (2 mois et 1 jour)

Le lendemain matin, Le chinois se réveilla… Avec l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme dans ses rêves. Puis, il se rappela que Heero était parti, cette nuit… Finalement, ce rêve-là aussi s'était réalisé. Il retint les larmes qui lui venaient encore et se leva. Il s'habilla sommairement et alla chercher le pc de Heero… Il caressa un peu l'ordinateur tendrement en pensant à lui, avant de se décider à le prendre avec précaution. Il descendit au salon où tous étaient réunit et en train de discuter activement…

Tous se turent, lorsqu'il arriva. Il sentit quelqu'un se lever et avancer vers lui.

Wufei…

Quatre. Il avait l'air triste… Il ne devait pas savoir comment lui annoncer le départ de Heero.

Je sais… Il est partit, cette nuit.

Comment tu le sais ? (Duo)

Duo semblait très surpris.

Wufei se garda bien de dire que Heero lui avait dit et qu'il l'avait entendu partir…

Il m'a dit de vous donnez ça… Toutes les réponses sont dedans.

Le Chinois sentit que sa réponse venait de plonger tout le monde dans une sorte d'interrogation. Quatre prit le pc des mains de Wufei et l'aveugle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il voulait savoir les secrets que contenait l'ordinateur… Même si il redoutait les réponses.

#µµ#POV général#µµ# (Celui des autres pilotes, quoi)

Tout le monde attendait nerveusement que la machine révèle la vérité et le pourquoi de son départ précipité.

Quatre alluma le pc, après s'être assis devant… Mais le blond se heurta au mot de passe !

Il a changé son mot de passe… (Quatre)

Essaie « dragon ». (Wufei)

Quatre essaya et le pc donna enfin accès au bureau.

C'est ça. Bon, voyons ce qu'il contient, maintenant…

Le blond prit son courage à deux mains et osa regarder l'écran. Il y avait plusieurs dossiers… Un dossier sur leur mission, un sur Oz, un dossier personnel et quelques autres. Il regarda le premier dossier, qui contenait leur ordre de missions et ses rapports. Celui-ci n'avait rien d'étrange… Le blond ouvrit ensuite le dossier qui s'appelait « OZ », curieux de savoir ce qu'il contenait… Et ce qu'il vit dedans le stupéfia au plus haut point.

C'est pas vrai… Je savais qu'il avait un gros problème… Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de si grave…

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Quatre ? (Duo)

Trowa se leva et alla voir derrière le blond un peu choqué… Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'écran et prit la souris des mains de Quatre. Il ouvrit l'un des fichiers appeler « Rapport 01 » et baissa la tête avec un air triste, sans rien dire.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ?

Duo se leva et alla voir, a son tour… Il prit air étonné et piqua la souris à Trowa, qui retourna s'asseoir le visage toujours baissé.

C'est quoi ce délire ?

Duo revint en arrière et jeta un œil au nom du dossier, avant d'ouvrir d'autres rapport, sans y croire.

C'est pas vrai… Ca ne peut pas être vrai !

Pourtant, il n'y a rien de plus clair. (Trowa)

… Je peux pas y croire ! Pas Heero !

L'américain continua de trifouiller dans les dossiers de Heero frénétiquement, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur les ordres recu d'Oz… Il balança la souris, en se relevant fou de rage.

C'est pas vrai ! Quel salaud ! Il nous a tous prit pour des cons !

Quatre, qui pleurait a présent, regarda Duo.

Non, Duo… Ce n'est pas aussi simple…

Pas aussi simple ? Et ça, c'est quoi ? Ce connard nous a trahi !

Le pilote 04 baissa la tête… Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire sur ce qu'il avait ressenti chez Heero n'arrangerait les choses. Encore maintenant, il ressentait la tristesse et la honte de Heero…

Trowa soupira, en se levant pour aller se placer devant la fenêtre.

Il faut partir. Il connaît notre position… Il connaît l'emplacement de la base également. Il faut prévenir J, immédiatement. (Trowa)

Il ne leur dira pas où est notre base… (Quatre)

Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ferait-il preuve d'autant de sentiments envers nous, puisqu'il s'amuse avec nous depuis plusieurs mois ? (Duo)

Wufei ne disait rien, apparemment sous le choc. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, sans un mot…

Wufei, attend !

Laisses-le, Quatre. Il a besoin d'être seul… (Trowa)

Quatre se rassit et puis se releva pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Duo le rejoignit, visiblement triste, malgré sa colère. Trowa revint devant le pc… Et entreprit de contacter J.

03. Vous avez des nouvelles ?

Nous avons trouvé qui est le traître.

Vraiment ? Qui est-ce ? Où est-il ?

C'est Heero.

… 01 ?

Il est parti cette nuit, avec son gundam, pour une destination inconnue.

J resta silencieux, visiblement surpris et septique de cette information.

Comment savez qu'il s'agit bien de lui ?

Toutes les preuves sont dans son pc. Il y a des rapports à Oz et ses ordres de mission venant d'Oz.

Il a laissé son pc ici ? Ce n'est pas logique… Heero n'aurait pas commit une erreur aussi fatale. Il n'aurait même pas dû laisser des dossiers aussi compromettant dans son pc, si il avait vraiment trahi…

Il voulait qu'on sache. (Quatre)

Comment ça, 04 ? Nous fournir des preuves de sa trahison revient à se condamner ! Jamais 01 n'aurait fait de tels erreurs volontairement, avec l'entraînement que je lui ai donné !

Et bien, vous devriez être content d'avoir eu raison… Le traître était parmi nous finalement. Et puis, il vous a même fourni les preuves de sa culpabilité… De quoi vous vous plaignez ? (Quatre)

Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, 04 ? Comment pourrait-je être content d'apprendre que 01 est le traître ? J'ai passé des années à l'entraîner et à faire de lui ce qu'il est devenu ! Ce n'est pas pour être content d'apprendre que mon soldat à retourné sa veste !

Je… Je sais pas… Je… (Quatre)

Quatre, en larme, sortit de la pièce… Il avait mal au coeur pour Heero, pour Wufei et ses amis. Il était tiraillé par toutes ses émotions contradictoires et douloureuse… Colère, haine, trahison, vengeance, peine, culpabilité, solitude, sentiment d'être et d'avoir déçu et trahis une confiance et une amitié, tristesse, amour… Ca le rendait dingue et allait lui faire péter un câble, si ça continuait. Il se laissa glisser contre un mur et s'assit par-terre, en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, effondré et foudroyé par son empathie.

Duo le rejoignit, inquiet.

Ca va, Quatre ?

Non… J'ai mal… A la tête et au cœur…

L'américain s'assit avec lui.

Calmes-toi, ça va passer…

J'ai mal… Pour toi, Trowa, Wufei… Et Heero… Je me sens écartelés entre tous vos sentiments…

Le tressé prit Quatre dans ses bras, en lui caressant le dos.

Arrêtes ! Que tu ais mal pour nous peut-être, mais oublie Heero ! C'est qu'un salaud ! Il nous a menti et nous utilisé ! Ne pleure pas pour lui, ignore ses sentiments ! Tu ne mérites pas de souffrir pour ces… Ces… Ces actes !

Arrêtes… Tu ne comprends pas… Tu ne ressens pas ses sentiments… Il n'est pas fier de ce qu'il a fait, au contraire…

Je me moque qu'il en soit fier ou non ! Ce connard ne s'en sortira pas comme ça ! Je déteste que l'on se foute de moi ! Je le pensais pas capable de faire une chose pareille…

Quatre pleura d'avantage, en se tenant plus la tête.

Arrêtes… Tu me fais mal… Heero ne…

Oublies-le, je te dis ! Il n'est plus avec nous ! Il nous a TRAHI, Quatre ! Trahi ! Comment peux-tu encore t'inquiéter pour lui ?

Le blond essaya de s'éloigner de la haine de Duo, mais celui-ci refusa de la lâcher… Il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps…

Arrêtes ! Je t'en prie !

Ecoutes-moi, Quatre ! Heero n'est plus avec nous ! Il faut que tu te déconnectes de lui !

Je ne peux pas… Même si je le pouvais, je le ferais pas… Heero ne nous a pas trahi par plaisir ! Je veux pas l'abandonner…

Ce que tu es têtu ! Il rigolerait bien si il te voyait croire encore à son amitié ! Je me demande ce que Oz lui a offert pour qu'il nous trahisse, qui peut compter plus que les colonies et que nous ! Je vais le retrouver et le tuer ! Là, au moins, tu souffriras plus à cause de lui !

Arrêteeees ! Duo !

Quatre, de plus en plus mal, poussa soudain un cri et s'évanouit.

Duo se calma immédiatement…

Quatre ? Shit ! Heero, tu me le paieras !

L'américain prit le blond inconscient, dans ses bras et retourna au salon, limite paniqué.

§§§

Trowa regarda le blond sortir, suivi de près par Duo… Et se retourna vers l'écran.

Quatre a été assez secoué par la nouvelle, comme nous tous.

Je comprend son choc. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça de la part de 01…

Revenons-nous à la base comme prévu ?

Non. Vous avancer votre départ… J'ignore si Oz est déjà au courant de la position de la base, mais évacuer la base demandera du temps et de l'organisation. Je veux voir ces preuves… Cet attitude irresponsable ne ressemble pas à 01, je dois vérifier que ces dossiers soient bien de lui.

Je sais que Quatre est sous le choc de la nouvelle, mais il est aussi empathe… Si il dit que Heero ne leur dira pas où est notre base et qu'il a voulu qu'on sache que c'était lui, je pense qu'on peut prendre ces informations en compte.

J hocha la tête.

En attendant votre retour, étudiez les fichiers contenus dans le pc de 01… Si vous découvrez quelque chose d'intéressant, prévenez-moi. Je vous attend ici dans 3 jours.

Entendu.

Le mentor de Heero coupa la communication et le français soupira. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Heero. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le japonais puisse faire ça… Il avait bien vu que Heero avait un problème, mais celui-ci n'avait donné aucun signe de vouloir s'expliquer ou demander de l'aide. Pire, il n'avait même pas eu une petite idée de ce qui lui arrivait car Heero fuyait purement et simplement son regard et sa présence. Cette histoire expliquait bien son comportement étrange. Trowa était déçu par Heero… Il ne comprenait pas et avait même du mal à comprendre. Mais avant de condamner son ami, il lui réclamerait des explications… Il espérait avoir cette occasion. Il avait une très grande confiance en Heero… Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait fait ça sans une bonne raison.

Duo arrivant avec Quatre dans les bras, le sortit de ses pensées.

Trowa ! Il s'est évanouit ! Je crois qu'il a fait une crise d'empathie…

Mets-le sur le canapé et calmes-toi.

L'américain paniqué, obéit aussitôt. Il semblait nerveux et inquiet… Il marchait de long en large, en se rongeant presque les ongles.

Trowa vérifia les fonctions vitales de Quatre et regarda Duo.

Ce n'est pas grave. Il devrait bientôt se réveiller. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Le tressé se calma un peu et tenta de raconter le plus clairement possible… Le français l'écouta calmement.

Tu n'aurais pas dû parler de Heero comme ça.

Mais je peux pas le laisser se rendre malade pour ce salaud quand même ?

Quatre n'a pas besoin de ta haine, mais ton soutient.

Duo baissa la tête, honteux.

Oui, t'as raison… Mais je suis si en colère contre lui ! J'arrive pas à comprendre comment Quatre peut conserver ce lien et cet opinion de lui ! Il arrive encore à le défendre, c'est pas possible !

Il est difficile de rompre un lien empathique aussi fort et je doute que Quatre veuille un jour le faire. Il aimerait certainement comprendre ce qui s'est passé pour que Heero nous trahisse…

Mais comment tu peux rester aussi calme, en parlant de ça ?

S'énerver ne sert à rien. Il vaut mieux être patient, si on veut une explication…

Mouais…

Tu devrais porter Quatre dans sa chambre. Il a besoin de repos…

L'américain soupira, en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

T'as raison.

Duo reprit le blond dans ses bras et monta le coucher, en ruminant en pensée contre Heero. Il se demanda comment Trowa pouvait rester aussi calme et ne montrer aucun signe de colère et Quatre continuer de vouloir aider Heero… Lui ne s'en sentait pas capable, en tous cas. Il n'avait qu'une idée : retrouver ce fumier, lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça et se venger !

Pendant ce temps, Trowa se réinstalla devant le pc pour examiner en détails tous ces fichiers.

#µµ#_POV Wufei_#µµ#

Wufei était assis sur son lit, en train de pleurer, avec son sabre sur les genoux… Il caressait doucement la lame, en essayant de réfléchir, de mettre en ordre ses idées, de comprendre. Certes, il comprenait enfin tous les mystères que faisait Heero et les barrières qu'ils essayaient de mettre entre eux, ces derniers temps… Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est POURQUOI ? Pourquoi Heero les avait-ils trahi ? Pourquoi Heero lui avait-il menti ? Est-ce que c'était un jeu ou est-ce qu'il était sincère avec lui, pendant tout ce temps ? Il se souvenait que Heero lui avait dit qu'il était sincère avec lui, même si quelque chose se passait ou qu'il apprenait quelque chose… Il devait parler de ça. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il lui disait tout ça… Mais ça ne lui disait pas POURQUOI il avait fait ça, ni si il était vraiment sincère… Car après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Heero n'avait pas jouer avec lui ? Il voulait croire en la sincérité de Heero, mais… Il ne savait plus. Apprendre la vérité lui faisait mal… Il sentait trahi et idiot de n'avoir rien vu. Heero était avec lui la plupart du temps, alors il aurait dû s'apercevoir de quelque chose… Enfin, il avait bien vu qu'il avait un problème… Mais il n'imaginait pas que c'était ça ! Il en voulait à Heero de ne pas lui avoir dit, mais en même temps, il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette cruelle vérité ! Heero n'était qu'un traître… Mais un traître dont il était fou amoureux.

Plus il essayait d'y réfléchir, de se rappeler tous ce que Heero lui avait dit et qu'il ne comprenait pas avant, plus il se sentait embrouillé et profondément triste… Il ne comprenait pas ! Il avait beau chercher un élément expliquant le « pourquoi » dans tout ça, il ne trouvait pas. Il décida de laisser tomber, pour l'instant… Avant de devenir marteau.

Il se leva et laissa son sabre sur son lit. Il rejoignit celui de Heero, toujours en larme.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, Heero ? Je te HAIS ! ... Et je t'aime tellement, en même temps…

Il se coucha dessus, encore plus effondré… Et finit par s'endormir, épuisé et choqué.

§

Heero. Il était là… Avec lui. Il s'entraînait, Heero collé contre son dos et l'aidant à réaliser l'exercice. Il ne pouvait pas être là… Ca devait être un rêve. Ca ne pouvait qu'être un rêve…

Wufei retrouva le sentiment de paix et de bonheur qu'il avait ressenti lors de cette entraînement… Le bonheur de partager ce moment si particulier, si intime pour lui, avec Heero.

Il décida de se laisser porter par ce rêve, pour retrouver Heero et oublier qu'il était parti, au moins, pendant son sommeil… Il se demanda ce que Heero faisait en ce moment, avant de perdre la conscience que ce n'était qu'un rêve pour croire à la réalité de ce moment privilégié. (Fais de beaux rêves, Wufei… Car ta réalité restera bien triste encore un moment…)

**I have hours, only lonely**

**My love is vengeance**

**That's never free**

#µµ#**POV Heero**#µµ#

Wufei… Son odeur… Sa grâce… Sa force et sa fragilité… Il se souvenait de ce moment qu'il avait passé ensemble, ce moment unique qui ne se reproduirait plus jamais à part dans ses rêves. Il était magnifique… Il avait retrouvé son Dragon, un peu comme avant. Les moments avec Wufei lui manquait déjà, mais tout le temps passé avec lui, à l'aider, l'encourageait à vouloir le sauver à tout prix.

BIP BIP BIP ! (bip d'arrivée à destination)

Il sursauta et se reprit. Il était presque arrivé, plus que 5 min… Il avait encore laisser son esprit divaguer… Il n'avait pas arrêter de penser à lui depuis son départ. Détournant encore son esprit de sa destination, il pensa aux autres pilotes… Ils devaient savoir maintenant. Ils devaient lui en vouloir à mort… Et Wufei… Wufei devait être effondré et le haïr de toutes ses forces. Peu importe que Wufei le haïsse, tant qu'il allait bien et qu'il était en vie… Seule sa sécurité comptait ! Wufei méritait mieux que lui… Il avait déjà quelqu'un bien mieux que lui.

En arrivant à proximité de la base, des MS vinrent l'escorter. L'un d'eux le contacta.

Vous êtes en territoire ennemi, gundam ! Quels sont vos intentions ?

Ils semblaient au courant de sa venue… Il était attendu. Treize Kushénada devait l'attendre avec impatience.

Ici 01. Je suis ici sur ordre de Treize Kushénada.

Bien. Veuillez nous suivre, alors…

Il fut escorter jusqu'à un hangar où il laissa son gundam aux mains d'inconnu, à contre-cœur… Il détestait quelqu'un d'autre touche son Wing Zero, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Treize avec…

Il fut conduit à travers la base jusqu'à un bureau, par quatre soldats assez nerveux. Il avait peur de lui, malgré qu'il bossait pour eux… Tant mieux ! Il repéra le chemin précautionneusement… Jusqu'au bureau du chef d'Oz. L'un des soldats frappa et ils entrèrent.

Il était là… Dans toute sa grandeur et son ignominie. Il lui adressa un sourire, en se levant comme si il était l'un de ses amis… Heero y répondit par un regard noir.

01 ! Quel joie de vous revoir ! Comment allez-vous ?

Treize fit le tour de son bureau avec toujours ce sourire hypocrite et maître… Il le tenait, il le savait, alors il se gênait pas pour jouer son petit jeu de membre de la haute société… Si seulement, ce salaud ne tenait pas la vie de Wufei entre ses mains et qu'il n'y avait pas ces soldats, il ne jouerait pas comme ça… Non. Il ne sourirait certainement pas comme ça… Heero lui enlèverait ce sourire de rat de société vite fait !

Le général sourit encore plus avec un petit air menaçant, face à son regard assassin.

Alors comme ça vous avez été découvert… Quel dommage ! Mais vous nous serez très utile ici aussi, j'en suis sûr… Avoir un pilote de gundam et son armure mobile à nos coté est un avantage non négligeable, dans cette guerre. Je compte bien sûr sur votre coopération…

Heero garda son air froid, pour ne pas lui laisser voir son dégoût. Etre obligé d'obéir aux ordres de cet homme le répugnait… Mais il devait obéir, pour Wufei.

Parfait…

Treize reprit son air courtois faux-cul, en reprenant son sourire hypocrite.

Vous devez être fatigué, après ce voyage… Soldats, conduisez-le à ses quartiers.

Bien, monsieur.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte à ce moment-là et entra. C'était un soldat… Il fit un salut militaire.

Monsieur ! Nous avons un problème avec le Wing Zero !

Lequel ?

L'ouverture du cockpit est bloqué.

Hum…

Treize regarda Heero, qui garda son air plus froid que jamais.

Personne ne pénètrera dans ce cockpit sans mon autorisation. Et sans vouloir vous contrariez, je ne vois pas en quoi vos hommes auraient besoin d'y pénétrer.

Devoir parler avec respect à Treize le rendait malade… Mais il ne devait rien faire pour mettre la vie de son Dragon en danger.

Vous marquez un point, 01. Si vous souhaitez voir quelque dans le cockpit, ce sera avec l'autorisation et la présence de son pilote… Vous pouvez vous retirez, soldat.

Le soldat s'inclina et sortit en vitesse.

Etrange que Treize lui accorde ça… Tant mieux, remarque. Il était hors de question qu'il puisse toucher à l'intérieur de son gundam ! L'extérieur, c'était déjà trop, alors l'intérieur…

Mais ça le rendait encore plus méfiant, à son égard. Cet homme était une vraie vipère, pour lui ! Si on lui tournait le dos une seconde, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de le mordre ? Certainement pas son soit-disant honneur, qu'il avait d'après Wufei !

J'espère que votre séjour parmi nous se passera bien, 01… Si vous êtes obéissant, il n'y aura aucun problème. Et je suis sûr que vous le serez… Inutile de vous rappelez pourquoi.

Heero hocha la tête, en bouillant de rage. Oui, il serait obéissant… Mais seulement dans une certaine mesure. Il devait neutraliser la menace qui pesait sur son Dragon et éviter que Oz ne fasse trop de mal à ses amis, également. Et si il s'y prenait bien, Wufei serait libre et peut-être lui aussi… Mais à quoi bon la liberté sans lui ? Non, seul Wufei comptait, ainsi que ses amis. Lui passerait en dernier… Il ne méritait même pas d'être libre, après avoir fait ça. Mais si la vie lui proposait une deuxième chance, il la prendrait… Oui, il la prendrait et tenterait de vivre, en hommage à son Dragon à qui il avait essayé de redonner le courage de vivre.

§§§

Ils le conduisirent dans une chambre, gardée par deux soldats… Au cas où, sûrement. Il posa son sac au pied de son lit et s'assit le lit de fortune, qui semblait avoir deux ou trois ressorts de pété, si ce n'est pas plus. Mais il s'en moquait de ça… Il regarda son poignet et toucha là où il avait encore la marque de la coupure.

Si seulement, il avait réussit à retirer cette maudite puce, il aurait peut-être pu rester avec Wufei… Il maudit Duo qui lui avait fait raté son coup. Non, Duo n'y était pour rien. C'était la vie qui s'acharnait contre lui… Duo n'avait été que son outil. Inutile d'avoir des regrets, de toute façon… Il était chez l'ennemi, autant en profiter. Peut-être arriverait-il à aider ses amis, sans mettre la vie de Wufei en danger ? Il leur devait bien ça, après tout.

Il se leva, en soupirant de résignation et rangea son sac sous le lit… Il ne sortirait rien de dedans. Il voulait être prêt à partir n'importe quand. Puis, il se coucha sur son lit peu confortable, en fixant le plafond… Il étouffa un baillement. Il se sentait fatigué… Il décida de se reposer un peu, avant de se lancer dans sa mission. Et puis, ça paraîtrait bizarre qu'il veuille fouiner ou visiter la base à peine arrivé. Il fallait mieux jouer la sécurité…

Il étouffa un autre baillement et se coucha sur le coté, face à la porte. Il glissa son flingue sous son oreiller (Vi, ils lui ont laisser… ou alors ils l'ont pas fouiller. Peu importe… Grosse lacune dans la sécurité de la base. Hehehe !), par habitude et précaution… Il était en terrain ennemi, en plus.

Il pensa à Wufei un moment, perdu dans ses pensées… Avant que le sommeil ne vienne l'accueillir, pour lui permettre de rejoindre son magnifique Dragon dans ses rêves.

#µµ#POV général#µµ#

Trowa était dans sa chambre… Il avait passé la journée examiner chaque dossier sur le pc de Heero. Il avait commencé par les rapports et les ordres de mission d'Oz, qui semblait tout à fait juste et en tristement règle. Ce n'était pas des faux… Il avait poursuivit avec les rapport et ordres de mission les concernant, juste et en règle eux aussi. Il avait examiné d'autres petits dossiers sans intérêt… Il ne lui restait plus qu'un dossier à voir. Un dossier personnel, apparemment…

Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur un fichier texte tout seul… Qui s'appelait « Pour Wufei. Lisez-lui, je vous en prie, c'est important. ». Très intrigué par le nom, il l'ouvrit… Lorsqu'il vit ce que c'était, il haussa un sourcil surpris. C'était une lettre… Une lettre de Heero, pour Wufei, daté d'il y a à peu près 3 ou 4 semaines. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça… Il allait de découvertes en découvertes, aujourd'hui. D'abord, Heero disparaît, ensuite ils apprennent que c'est le traître qu'ils recherchaient… Et ensuite, ça. Qu'est-ce que ce serait la prochaine fois ? Une visite du Père Noêl, peut-être…

Après avoir lu cet aveu, (Voir la deuxième partie, pour savoir ce que dit la lettre, si vous vous en souvenez plus…) il ne sut pas quoi penser… Ou plutôt, il le savait encore moins qu'avant. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Heero d'être aussi sentimental, sauf qu'il ne savait pas non plus à quel point le japonais pouvait être sentimental… Mais il avait vu qu'il pouvait aller loin de ses sentiments et dans ces actes, quand même. Donc ça pourrait très bien être de lui… Et puis, qui aurait pu écrire ça à sa place ? C'était son pc et aucun d'entre eux ne l'aurait touché sans son autorisation… Et si jamais quelqu'un d'autres était venu ou si Heero était sorti sans prévenir, ils l'auraient su. Quoi qu'il avait réussi à filer sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive… Mais ça n'était pas logique ! Pourquoi quelqu'un d'autres aurait écrit ça en se faisant passer pour lui ?

Il soupira, en relisant la lettre… Si elle était bien de lui, ce qui semblait être le cas, elle leur apportait une explication. Mais ils devaient faire attention quand même… Le seul fait vérifiable était cette histoire de récepteur. Seulement ils ne pourraient vérifier ça qu'à la base… Et est-ce qu'il pouvait parler de cette lettre à Wufei ? Il devrait en discuter avec les autres.

§§§

Trowa avait réuni tout le monde, à part Wufei qui était encore cloîtré dans sa chambre, au salon. Quatre, se sentant mieux, s'était joint à eux.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés sur la banquette, le français leur résuma ses conclusions concernant les fichiers du pc et leur montra la lettre… Duo fut très surpris et Quatre eut l'air triste.

Ca peut pas être Heero qu'à écrit ça, Trowa… Ou alors c'est pour nous tromper ! Pour essayer de nous ravoir à sa cause ! C'est des conneries, d'après moi… Je doute que Heero soit capable d'autant de bons sentiments, après nous avoir trahi !

Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Duo. Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas le croire. Tu es trop en colère, pour l'instant…

Et toi, t'es trop crédule et naïf, Quatre !

Duo se leva, enragé.

Il faudra bien que tu acceptes le fait que Heero nous a trahis, même si c'est dur ! On ne peut plus compter sur lui ! On ne peut plus le considérer comme un ami, après ce qu'il a fait ! Moi aussi, je suis triste de cette réalité… Mais c'est comme ça, on y peut rien !

Le blond baissa la tête et se massa les tempes, en sentant son mal de tête revenir.

Trowa lança un regard d'avertissement à l'américain, qui se calma aussi sec.

Celui-ci respira profondément pour se calmer un peu et s'agenouilla devant Quatre.

Je sais que tu tiens à lui, Quatre… Je ne veux surtout pas te faire du mal, mais tu dois l'accepter… Plus vite, tu l'accepteras, moins tu souffriras à cause de lui. Ne rend pas malade pour lui, je t'en prie…

Quatre le regarda avec un regard mystérieux, qui bloqua Duo deux secondes.

Je sais, Duo. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi… Je sais ce que je fais. Je sais ce que je dis. Même si tu ne partages pas mon point de vue, laisses-moi avoir le mien… Même si tu ne le comprends pas. C'est le seul que je puisse avoir…

Le tressé soupira, un peu inquiet, en regardant le blond.

Je ne me rend pas malade pour lui… Ce sont vos différents sentiments qui se mélange qui me font mal. Si tu veux m'aider, gardes ton calme. Tous ces sentiments sont très complexes et difficile à gérer…

Duo sourit à l'empathe, compréhensif et soucieux de pouvoir l'aider.

Si ça peut t'aider, alors je le ferais… Même si j'ai plus envie de tuer Heero, qu'autre chose.

Je sais ça aussi… Mais essaie de te calmer, tu y verras plus clair et sera mieux ce que tu veux faire. Je n'essaie pas de te faire changer d'avis sur Heero… J'essaie juste de t'aider à être moins confus.

Thanks, Quatre… Je crois que… Tu as raison. Je vais suivre ton conseil…

Le pilote 02 lança un regard triste à Quatre, avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Se réfugier dans sa haine ne diminuerait pas sa peine d'avoir perdu un ami… Il devait aussi y faire face. Il aurait du mal à l'accepter, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il rassit, en reprenant un air « normal », pour éviter de leur montrer sa peine.

Trowa regarda Duo et Quatre, sérieusement.

Je propose déjà que nous vérifions cette histoire de récepteur… Si elle est vraie, alors nous pourrons considérer que cette lettre soit authentique et honnête.

Duo hocha la tête, d'accord avec le français… Parce que, entre sa haine et sa tristesse, il était trop confus pour savoir si cette lettre pouvait être vrai ou non. Il ne connaissait pas assez Heero, pour savoir en fin de compte.

Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. (Quatre)

Quatre savait que cette lettre était authentique… Mais n'avait aucune preuve, à part son empathie, pour le prouver. Or, il fallait des preuves plus solides que ça, vu la gravité de l'affaire… Plus vite, ils seraient de retour, plus vite Sally pourrait s'occuper de ce récepteur. Qui sait quand Oz décidera d'en finir avec Wufei ?

Ensuite, est-ce qu'on doit parler de cette lettre à Wufei ? (Trowa)

Non. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Trowa… (Duo)

Moi non plus… Certes, cacher cette information à Wufei n'est pas le mieux. Mais il faut vérifié l'authenticité, d'abord et puis… Vu l'état de choc émotionnel de Wufei, ça risquerait de lui faire plus de mal que bien, qu'il croit la croit ou non. (Quatre)

Ca oui ! Si on découvre que ce que des conneries, ça risque de lui donner de faux espoirs, dans la mesure où Wufei aime beaucoup Heero, même sans parler d'amour… Parce que c'est net qu'il tient… Tenait énormément à lui ! Et puis, il ne vaut mieux pas l'inquiéter avec cette histoire de récepteur, pour l'instant. Surtout qu'on ignore si elle est vraie aussi… (Duo)

Trowa et Quatre hochèrent la tête, tous les deux d'accord. Cet élément devait rester secret pour Wufei, pour le moment en tous cas.

Le blond regarda l'heure.

Il y a autre chose, Trowa ? Sinon, je vais aller préparer à manger…

C'est tout.

Quatre se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Euh… Je viens de penser a un truc, les gars. (Duo)

Les deux autres pilotes le regardèrent.

Si on ne peut pas parler de cette lettre à Wufei, comment Sally pourra-t-elle vérifier pour ce récepteur ? Surtout qu'il serait indétectable par les appareils normaux…

Sally doit aussi regarder ses yeux… Il est bien possible qu'elle lui fasse un examen médical complet, également. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait placer cette vérification, mine de rien, pendant l'examen ? (Quatre)

Trowa hocha la tête, en se levant.

Bonne idée. Je vais contacter J, pour les mettre au courant de ces éléments et des décisions qu'on a prit. J pourra prévenir Sally pour qu'elle réfléchisse à ça… Peut-être qu'en faisant quelques recherches, les mads pourraient également trouver des infos pouvant confirmer, dans un sens ou dans un autre, nos hypothèses. Et peut-être aider, dans la mesure où Wufei a vraiment un récepteur implantée dans le corps, à trouver le moyen de le détecter.

Trowa reprit le pc et retourna dans sa chambre.

Quatre alla à la cuisine.

Duo, resté seul, regarda les deux pilotes partir… Et décida de suivre le cuisinier. (L'appel du ventre… lolllllll Non, je plaisante. Duo est plus intelligent que ça)

§§§

Quatre cherchait ce qu'il allait faire pour ce soir, en fouillant dans les placards et le frigo quand Duo arriva.

T'es sûr que tu te sens assez bien pour faire la cuisine, ce soir ?

Le blond se retourna avec un sourire rassurant.

Bien sûr… Ce n'était qu'un petit malaise. Il est passé… J'ai l'habitude des crises d'empathies.

L'américain, rassuré, alla s'appuyer contre la table, en croisant les bras. Il regarda Quatre chercher consciencieusement ce qu'il allait faire cuir, pendant deux minutes, en réfléchissant à la lettre…

Tu crois vraiment que ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans cette lettre est vrai ?

L'empathe trouva enfin ce qu'il voulait… Des cuisses de poulets avec du riz. Il regarda Duo, sérieusement, en posant ses trouvailles sur la table.

Oui… Je sais bien que tu ne comprends pas. Mais je le sens que c'est la vérité… Mais une impression, aussi clair et précise soit-elle, reste une impression.

Duo regarda Quatre avec un doute et une contrariété dans le regard.

C'est pas que je ne fais pas confiance à ton empathie… Mais je ne le croirais que si nous avons des preuves.

Oui, c'est le mieux. C'est ma conviction personnelle… Elle ne concerne que moi.

L'américain hocha la tête, en se décollant de la table.

Et comment tu crois que Wufei réagirait si on lui lisait ?

Quatre répondit, en s'occupant de mettre le riz et le poulet à cuir.

Je ne sais pas trop… Ca dépend de ses sentiments, de son état émotionnel et d'autres choses aussi. Soit il en serait encore plus malheureux, soit il haïrait Heero… Mais je ne sais pas. Il est trop confus pour que je ressentes quelque chose de précis, venant de lui… Et vu sa confusion actuelle, il n'est pas prêt à entendre cette lettre, qu'elle soit authentique ou non.

Je suis d'accord. Il n'a vraiment pas besoin d'être au courant de ça, pour l'instant…

Non, il n'en avait pas besoin, en effet… Quatre était bien d'accord là-dessus. Dans la situation présente, soit ça lui ferait plus de peine… Soit, Wufei serait encore plus perdu. Il ne fallait pas l'embrouiller plus qu'il n'était déjà ou lui donner de faux espoir… Surtout que parmi les sentiments qu'il avait pu identifier, il y avait quelque chose de dangereux, si il savait pour la lettre maintenant. Malgré le trouble sentimental de Wufei, il avait senti un sentiment profond qu'il avait déjà ressenti chez lui… Profond et très fort envers Heero, apparemment. Avant que Heero ne parte et qu'il sache tout, quand Heero n'était pas là ou en mission, le chinois était inquiet et s'ennuyait de lui… Lorsqu'il revenait, Wufei se sentait tout de suite mieux. Il recommençait à bouger, à se sentir bien… A ce moment-là, il avait encore un doute. Mais maintenant, il en était sûr. Depuis le départ et la nouvelle de la trahison de Heero, il était très triste, presque désespéré… Il se sentait abandonné et trahi. Mais le plus éloquent était son sentiment de déchirure, de profonde douleur et d'amour qu'il ressentait… Il n'était pas à coté de lui, pourtant il avait aussi mal que lui. C'était une blessure très profonde… Wufei était amoureux de Heero, non pas de quelqu'un d'autres, comme le croyait Heero. D'apprendre que le japonais l'aimait aussi lui ferait bien plus mal que la douleur qu'il ressentait, pour l'instant, en ignorant les sentiments de Heero pour lui. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne connaissait leur sentiment réciproque, apparemment… Mais c'était peut-être mieux comme ça, dans cette situation ? Leur douleur aurait été encore plus forte, sans compter le sentiment de trahison, de déchirure de Wufei et les remords et peines de Heero… Mais c'était dommage quand même. Si les choses s'arrangeaient, il se promit de tout faire pour les aider à être ensembles et enfin heureux.

§§§

Trowa faisait des recherches approfondies pour trouver des traces de toutes les choses, documents, mails ou communications, reçues et envoyées sur l'ordi. Oz ne l'avait jamais contacté directement… Seulement par mail et envoie de document. Pareil du coté de Heero. Il examinait tout ce que la recherche avait trouvé, surtout ce qui concernait Oz, pour essayer trouver l'adresse par laquelle Oz contactait Heero… Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention, dans l'une des fenêtres d'ouvertes. Le pc indiquait qu'il y avait un cd dans le lecteur… Il ouvrit le lecteur pour voir ce que c'était. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus… Il le remit dedans et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa la tête. Et si c'était un piège ? Heero était le spécialiste des virus, après tout… Ce cd était peut-être là, pour effacer tout ce qu'il avait sur le pc. Trowa vérifia l'anti-virus, au cas où le hacker aurait bidouillé un truc dessus et passa le contenu du cd suspect à l'anti-virus… Plusieurs fois. Il valait mieux se méfier avec un géni de l'informatique ! Son talent pouvait très bien se retourner contre eux et ils auraient dû mal à le contrer… Heero les connaissait très bien et connaissait très bien aussi le système informatique de leur base.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr à 99 que le cd ne contenait rien de dangereux, il l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il trouva le laissa stupéfait une fois de plus… Il contenait des informations d'Oz, en tous genre. Comment Heero était entré en possession de ce cd ? Si il les avaient trahis, c'était logique qu'il ne leur ai pas montré… Et Oz ne lui aurait pas envoyé ce cd d'eux-même, à moins que ce soit des infos pour les tromper. Et si jamais c'était des infos vrais, pourquoi Heero l'aurait gardé ? Ce n'était pas logique… En tant que traître et possédant des informations contre Oz, il aurait dû se débarrasser du cd.

Et puis, un détail lui revint en tête… Ils avaient effectué une mission dans le but de récupérer des informations à Oz… Des informations capitales, pour eux. Mais la mission avait échouée… A cause d'une erreur de Heero, d'ailleurs. Est-ce qu'il les trahissait déjà à cette époque ? Le fait que le japonais fasse une erreur de piratage lui sembla soudain louche… Et si ces informations étaient celles qu'ils devaient ramener, lors de cette mission ? Ca semblait vraiment étrange, mais il ne fallait pas rejeter cette possibilité… Il fallait qu'il sache la vérité. Il devait en parler à J… Lui aurait les moyens de vérifier ces informations sur Oz.

Il contacta J immédiatement, sur la liaison sécurisé de Heero. Il pourrait en profiter pour lui parler des autres choses qu'il devait lui dire.

Le visage du cyborg apparu à l'écran au bout de quelques secondes.

03. Du nouveau ?

Oui. J'ai étudié ce qu'il y avait sur le pc…

Et ?

Tous les fichiers me semblent authentiques, hélas. J'ai découvert un lettre de Heero, pour Wufei. Elle date d'il y a à peu près 3 ou 4 semaines…

Fronça les sourcils, surpris et suspicieux.

Que dit-elle ? Et pourquoi est-elle destiné à 05 ?

Ce sont des aveux…

Trowa lui résuma les point les plus importants de la lettre, sous l'air plus surpris et douteux de J.

Nous ignorons si ce que Heero écrit est vrai… Mais si Wufei a bien un récepteur implanté dans le corps alors il est en danger. Cela expliquerait également sa trahison…

Mais c'est peut-être un leurre, pour nous tromper ou nous attirer sur une mauvaise piste.

Nous avons pensé, à ce propos, que le mieux serait que Sally vérifie…

Oui…

Mais Wufei ne doit pas savoir tant que nous ne sommes pas sûr. Aussi il serait bien qu'elle fasse cette vérification, en vérifiant ses yeux… Cela devrait passer inaperçu dans une visite médicale complète. Mais il y a un problème…

Lequel ?

Comment détecter ce récepteur, si il existe ?

Bonne question, 03. Nous ferons des recherches dans les bases de données de OZ, ainsi que toutes les bases de données où il est possible de trouver ce genre d'information…

Entendu. J'ai également découvert autre chose d'intéressant…

Quoi donc ?

Un CD. Il était dans le lecteur de l'ordinateur… Il contient des informations.

Quels informations ?

Une liste de traître d'OZ infiltré chez nous, la position des nouvelles bases ennemies et les améliorions de celle que nous connaissons déjà, les effectifs des MS et MD ennemis… Ainsi que d'autres informations. Il serait trop long de résumé tout ce qu'il y a sur le CD.

J ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait réfléchir intensivement…

C'est étrange.

Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

J'ai reçu anonymement des informations ce type, ces deux derniers mois.

Trowa le regarda surpris.

J'ai besoin de savoir quels informations sont contenus sur ce CD.

Vous pensez que c'est Heero qui vous les a envoyé ?

C'est possible… Mais je dois vérifier que les informations correspondent, pour être sûr.

Hum… Je vais vous les donner. Mais pourquoi Heero vous aurait-il envoyé des informations, si il nous a trahi ?

Je ne sais pas… Mais je compte bien le découvrir.

J semblait aussi intrigué que le français… Heero aurait-il joué un double-jeu ? Ou plutôt triple, dans la mesure où il serait bien l'auteur de ces envoies anonymes… Le japonais leur réservait de plus en plus de surprise. Chaque fois que Trowa croyait savoir quelque chose, une nouvelle information venait troubler ses doutes précédents. Il allait attendre de connaître tous les éléments, pour être sûr de la moindre chose concernant cette affaire… Mais il n'aurait la certitude de connaître la vérité que lorqu'il l'entendrait de la bouche de Heero.

Je vous envoie les informations principales, celles que je vous ai cité.

Entendu.

Il lui envoya les informations, en diminuant l'image de J au coin de l'écran. (Super, j'ai envoyé J au coin LOL Je sais, c'est nul comme blague) Le mad disparu l'écran quelques minutes et revint avec des documents à la main et l'air stupéfait.

Alors ?

Ce sont les mêmes informations.

Ca veut dire que… Heero a aussi joué les espions pour nous ?

Il semblerait.

… Je comprend plus rien.

Moi non plus, 03. Mais dans le doute, ne tirons aucune conclusion hâtive… Cette affaire nécessite une enquête très approfondie.

Je suis d'accord avec vous.

Je vais y réfléchir et nous préparer à l'éventualité d'une attaque d'OZ ou d'une évacuation d'urgence, en attendant votre retour… Nous verrons cela lorsque vous serez rentré. Je vais parler de ce que vous m'avez dit à Sally aussi et nous ferons des recherches, de sorte que nous ayons le plus d'information là-dessus lorsque vous arriverez.

Entendu. Je vais continuer de fouiller le pc de Heero… Peut-être contient-il d'autres infos.

Excellentes idées ! A dans 3 jours… Soyez prudent. Heero sait presque tout de nous.

Nous le serons. A bientôt.

J raccrocha et Trowa poussa un soupir… Il était complètement perdu, maintenant. Heero les avait trahi ou pas, finalement ? Dépassé par les événements, il décida de faire une pause… Il avait besoin de se reposer l'esprit un peu. Il arrêta le pc et le posa au pied de son lit, avant de s'allonger. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de ne pas penser à l'énigme de cette situation… Mais son esprit, plus fort que lui, lui rappela le comportement étrange d'Heero, ces derniers temps et se mit à essayer de le comprendre par la théorie de la trahison ou de l'espion. Il laissa finalement ses idées gambader, sachant parfaitement qu'il finirait par s'endormir…

§§§ (2 mois et 4 jours)

Le jour de leur départ était vite arrivé… Enfin, pas pour tout le monde. Si tout s'était bien passé, ils auraient eu encore jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour rentrer. Duo, Trowa et Quatre étaient très inquiet… Car OZ pourrait les attaquer n'importe quand et parce que Wufei semblait être retourné dans le même état désespéré, avant que Heero ne s'occupe de lui. La nouvelle de la trahison du japonais semblait l'avoir complètement anéanti… Depuis 3 jours, Il refusait de bouger du lit de Heero, de manger, de parler et même leur présence le dérangeait. Il semblait s'être complètement déconnecter de la réalité… Les pilotes doutaient parfois qu'il comprenne ou fasse attention à ce qu'ils lui disaient. Quatre avait tout essayé pour le faire réagir, mais n'avait réussit qu'à se faire jeter violemment et le plonger encore plus dans l'indifférence. Il lui avait même proposé de partager sa chambre, lui ou un autre pilote, pour l'aider… Proposition qui avait déclenché une colère dragonienne chez le chinois. Ils lui apportaient tout de même à manger à chaque repas, même si il n'y touchait pas et buvait simplement son verre d'eau… Ce midi, Duo avait décidé de lui apporter à la place de Quatre, pour le soulager. Le blond revenait toujours plus démoralisé de ces visites, la proximité du chinois ne l'aidant pas niveau empathie et cela inquiétait énormément l'américain.

Lorsque Duo arriva, Wufei était encore recroquevillé dans le lit de Heero… Il ne pleurait pas, mais avait encore l'esprit dans le vide. Il posa le plateau sur son lit et regarda le chinois. Il se sentait vraiment impuissant… Tout ça à cause de l'égoïsme de Heero ! Il les avait trahit, abandonné… Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une chose pareille de la part d'un soldat aussi dévoué. Il n'était pas bavard ou spécialement affectif, mais il l'aimait quand même, comme un ami très cher… Ca lui faisait d'autant plus mal. C'était pire que de voir mourir un ami… Au moins, dans ce cas-là, vous avez le souvenir intact. Il n'avait même plus ça, maintenant… Heero avait tout casser. Il haïssait autant le japonais qu'il l'avait aimé. Et dire qu'avant, il l'admirait pour sa dévotion à leur mission. Il modérait ses sentiments envers Heero, près de l'empathe… Mais quand il était éloigné de lui, il les laissait s'exprimer. Parfois, il parlait même tout seul… Ok, il se sentait un peu fou, mais diable que ça faisait du bien de dire tout ça, comme si Heero était en face de lui !

Il allait partir lorsqu'il entendit Wufei murmurer quelque chose… En écoutant plus attentivement, il se rendit compte que Wufei chantait quelque chose en chinois ou japonais. Il approcha un peu et l'écouta chanter doucement…

Duo : Tu chantes bien… C'est une belle chanson.

Pas de réponse, mais ce n'était pas surprenant. Wufei semblait un peu mélancolique et perdu dans ses pensées…

Duo approcha un peu plus et s'assit sur le bord du lit. L'aveugle semblait tellement triste… Il n'aimait pas voir un de ces amis comme ça.

Duo : Je l'aime bien… Comment elle s'appelle ?

Wufei finit la chanson et sembla enfin s'apercevoir que quelqu'un lui parlait.

Wufei : … . (Nom chinois dont je n'ai aucune idée !) Heero aussi l'aimait beaucoup… Tout comme ma femme. L'une est morte et l'autre m'a abandonné… Est-ce que je suis si difficile à aimer ?

Duo lui toucha l'épaule gentiment, sensible à la tristesse et la douleur de son ami. Ses doutes étaient confirmé… Wufei était tombé amoureux de Heero ! Il était vraiment mal tombé, avec Heero…

Wufei semblait disposé à parler, cette fois… Tant mieux.

Duo : Mais non, voyons… Nous, on t'aime. Ce n'est jamais simple d'aimer, mais t'es notre ami… Et c'est normal qu'on t'aime.

Wufei : Alors pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il semblait vraiment tenir à moi, pourtant… Je comprend pas. Est-ce que j'ai fais une erreur ? est-ce que si je lui avais dit, il serait resté et n'aurait pas trahi ?

Duo : Ce n'est pas ta faute, Wufei… Tu n'y es pour rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, mais je crois pas qu'il avait un grand respect pour nous, pour avoir fait une chose pareille.

Wufei : Je… Je suis si triste… Je lui en veut tellement, mais il manque. Je… Je l'aime…

Duo soupira, en serrant un peu plus son épaule pour l'encourager, alors que l'aveugle se mettait à pleurer… Il était triste de le voir dans cet état. Si jamais Wufei aimait Heero, ça ne devait certainement pas être réciproque ! Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne lui fait pas tant de mal et encore moins volontairement !

Duo : Moi aussi, je suis triste qu'il ai fait ça… Mais… Wufei, calmes-toi. Il faut que tu vois les choses en face : Heero ne t'aime pas.

Wufei : Je… Je n'espérais pas que ce soit réciproque… Mais je voulais l'avoir près de moi… Simplement près de moi, rien de plus.

Sa haine du japonais refit un pic, en voyant Wufei se mettre à pleurer à gros sanglots… Il semblait si désespéré et abandonné. Il aimerait tellement l'aider… Mais il ne savait pas comment faire.

Duo : Il faut que tu te reprennes… Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller comme ça. Heero ne mérite pas tes larmes… Il s'est moqué de toi !

Wufei : Je… Non, je veux pas le croire… Il m'a dit que… Qu'il ne m'avait jamais menti… Qu'il ne pouvait pas me dire ce qui l'angoissait… Il m'a même confié qu'il allait partir, pour pas me mentir… Il était si gentil, sans lui j'aurais pas été si loin…

Duo : Il t'a manipulé… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais je suis sûr qu'il t'a menti… Il voulait juste t'avoir de son coté ! En s'occupant de toi, il détournait notre attention de ces vils trahisons… Et ca a marché à merveille ! Je suis sûr qu'il doit se réjouir de t'avoir brisé, à l'heure qu'il est, parce qu'il devait certainement connaître tes sentiments le chien !

La haine était palpable dans sa voix. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir Wufei déprimer à cause de ce traître !

Wufei : Non…… Je… C'est pas possible… Il a pas pu simuler sa tentative de suicide !

Duo : Peut-être a-t-il eut des remords à un moment ? Ou je sais pas… Mais si il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que tu dois OUBLIER cet ordure ! Regardes ce qu'il t'a fait ? regarde ce qu'il nous a fait ? Il nous a LIVRER à OZ !

Wufei : Arrêtes… Maxwell, je t'en prie… Je… Je suis sûr que tu te trompes ! Il voulait sûrement… Je sais pas ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il nous a pas trahi !

Duo se mit à secouer le chinois, en lui agrippant violemment l'épaule, fou furieux. Celui-ci se recrovilla davantage, apeuré…

Duo : Arrêtes de pleurer et réfléchis ! Si il tenait à toi, même simplement en ami, pourquoi il t'aurait fait ça ? Pourquoi il nous aurait fait ça ? Il savait que son départ te briserait ! Et il savait qu'il allait trahir notre amitié ! Et pourtant ça l'a pas empêché de nous trahir et de rejoindre l'ennemi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à répondre à ça ? On a toujours le choix et il avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait… Et même si il a eut des remords un moment, il l'a fait jusqu'au bout ! Il nous abandonné et trahi ! Réveilles-toi, Wufei ! Le rêve est FINI !

Duo respirait fort et furieusement… Cette fois, il avait éclaté et il l'avait dit. L'attachement à Heero, cet espèce de salaud, de Wufei l'avait rendu fou… Et maintenant, Wufei était complètement effondré et encore plus démoralisé. Il desserra l'épaule de l'aveugle doucement et lui toucha les cheveux doucement, calmé net par le résultat de sa colère…

Duo : … Je… Je suis désolé, Wufei… Je voulais pas te le dire comme ça… Mais je ne supportes pas de te voir dans cet état à cause de ce connard…

Wufei continua de pleurer sans réagir… Soudain, il repoussa la main de Duo avec une énergie suprenante pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien mangé depuis 3 jours. Il se redressa et se tourna vers lui, sans prévenir. Il se mit à le frapper, incontrôlable, en hurlant…

Wufei : Je veux plus te voir ! DISPARAIT ! Je veux plus vous voir ! Tu m'entends ? DISPARAIT, VA-T-EN, LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLEEEE !

Duo, prit par surprise, se protégea le visage de ses mains… Mais le pilote 05 passa à la vitesse supérieur et le poussa du lit, sans ménagement. Duo rencontra le coin de la table de nuit violemment et se retrouva sonné au sol, contre elle… Wufei se leva du lit et continua à le frapper avec les pieds et les mains sans s'arrêter, en hurlant contre lui et en larme. D'un geste réflexe de survit, l'américain lui fit un croche-pied et lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre, pour le neutraliser… Puis, il en profita pour s'enfuir de la chambre légèrement chancellant, laissant Wufei seul. Il se précipita vers les escaliers, en s'aidant du mur et de la rembarde de l'escalier et s'écroula en larme en bas de celui-ci…

Quatre et Trowa, alerté par les cris et les violents sentiments de Wufei, arrivèrent en courant et l'aperçurent.

Quatre : Oh mon dieu, Duo !

Le blond paniqué se jeta sur Duo et l'examina rapidement… Celui-ci saignait de la tempe, là où il avait rencontré le coin de la table de nuit et avait quelques marques de coups sans gravité apparente.

Trowa, lui était bien plus calme et contrôlé.

Trowa : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Duo : Je lui ai apporté le plateau… J'allais partir quand je l'ai entendu chantonner… Et puis, on a parlé… Et… Et je sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je me suis mis à lui parler méchamment à propos d'Heero… Quand je me suis calmé, il pleurait… J'ai essayer de m'excuser… Mais il devenu comme fou… Je… Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute… Pardon !

Quatre le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement, pour essayer de la calmer. Duo se laissa faire, sous le choc…

Le français montait à l'étage voir les dégâts du coté du chinois et essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé par lui-même, car les explications de Duo étaient vraiment décousus et peu clair.

Quatre : Chut, calmes-toi, Duo… Ca va aller. C'est dur pour nous tous… Et ta colère est légitime. Tu ne l'as pas contrôlé… Mais je crois que l'un de nous lui aurait dit ce que tu lui a dit, un moment ou un autre, de toute façon. Peut-être pas comme ça, mais rien ne dit qu'il n'aurait pas réagit pareil… Calmes-toi… Aller, je vais te soigner et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Duo : Non… Rien ne sera plus comme avant, sans Heero. Il me manque, malgré tout… Je l'en hais d'autant plus…

L'empathe continua de bercer l'américain bouleversé, en essayant de retenir ses larmes… Heero lui manquait à lui aussi et pas qu'un peu, à cause du lien empathique qu'il avait avec chacun d'entre eux. (J'adore les tourmenter lol)

§§§

Trowa trouva Wufei, recroquevillé au sol, pleurant à chaudes larmes et murmurant le nom de Heero lié au mot « Pourquoi ». Il approcha doucement et s'accroupit près de lui, attentif aux moindres signes agressifs de sa part… Et il eut raison, car le chinois eut un sursaut et tenta de lui donner un faible coup de poing, qu'il rattrapa dans sa paume.

Wufei : Fous-moi la paix, Maxwell ! Je veux plus te voir ! Je veux plus t'entendre !

Trowa : C'est moi, Trowa… Calmes-toi. Je ne viens pas te dire du mal de Heero…

L'aveugle se laissa retomber mollement par-terre, toujours en larme. Trowa l'aida à se relever et à se recoucher… Il semblait vraiment affecté par ce que l'américain lui avait dit et tremblait un peu.

Trowa : Ca va, Wufei ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Wufei : Je… Je sais pas… On parlait quand il a commencé à s'énerver à propos d'Heero… J'ai essayé de le calmer, de le convaincre qu'il se trompait… Mais il a continué de plus en plus fort… Et un moment, il m'a serré fortement l'épaule et s'est mis à crier… J'ai eu peur et… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je me suis énervé et j'ai trouvé la force de le frapper… Encore et encore… J'avais si mal au cœur. Je voulais chasser cette douleur et ce chagrin… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Barton ? Je l'ai blessé…

Trowa s'était assit auprès de Wufei, là où Duo l'était lui-même. Il entoura les épaules tremblantes du chinois et prit sa main amicalement… Il semblait non seulement effondré et en larme, mais en plus souffrir d'un manque d'énergie. La paleur de son visage et la faiblesse qu'il sentait dans son pouls le confirmait… Ce n'était pas étonnant, vu son manque d'alimentation. Il devait absolument manger, cette fois-ci ! Mais il fallait d'abord le calmer…

Trowa : Chut, calmes-toi. Il va bien… Ne t'inquiétes pas. Duo t'a dit des choses très durs… Je ne viens pas te dire si il a raison ou tord. Seulement qu'il est très en colère contre Heero, comme tous… Il a été très déçu par lui et a du mal à gérer sa déception et sa fureur. C'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça, ne lui en veut pas… Il n'est pas objectif, non plus, aussi ne prend pas ses paroles pour évangile. Nous ne savons pas encore tout sur cet affaire, loin de là… Nous ne sommes encore sûr de rien. On va rentrer à la base, aujourd'hui… Je vais donner le pc de Heero à J et nous l'étudierons plus précisément. Lorsque nous aurons pu confirmé certains de nos doutes, alors tu pourras croire en une certaine vérité… En attendant que nous la trouvions, Sally s'occupera de tes yeux. D'accord, Wufei ?

Wufei hocha la tête, en essuyant ses larmes et en essayant d'arrêter de pleurer. Il semblait déjà plus calme et ne tremblait plus… La patience et la douceur sereine de Trowa semblait l'avoir un peu réconforté.

Wufei : Peut-être mais Duo a raison… Je suis minable… Je ne fait que pleurer pour quelqu'un qui m'a abandonné. Peu importe la vérité, il est parti et ça c'est une vérité… Je dois me reprendre et continuer à me battre. Pour être prêt lorsque je vais revoir… Je… Je veux être fort, comme avant… Je ne veux plus être vulnérable.

Trowa : Si c'est ce que tu veux, c'est d'accord… Mais je t'en prie, il faut que tu manges au moins. Tu n'arriveras à rien dans cet état de faiblesse physique…

Le chinois hocha la tête et réussit à tarir ses larmes miraculeusement… L'espoir de revoir bientôt avait réussit à le ramener à la réalité. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie cet espoir… L'espoir est indispensable, pour survivre aux épreuves de la vie.

Le français alla chercher le plateau et le posa sur les genoux de Wufei.

Trowa : Tiens… Manges. Ca te fera du bien au corps, comme au moral…

Wufei : Je n'ai pas vraiment faim… Mais je vais manger quand même.

L'aveugle commença à manger doucement, sous le regard rassuré de Trowa. Celui-ci resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de manger… Il ne finit pas son assiette, mais il avait mangé, c'était déjà ça.

Wufei était entièrement calmé et semblait bien pensif, tout d'un coup…

Wufei : Tu crois que Heero nous a vraiment vendu à OZ ? Qu'il l'a fait pour nous faire du mal ? Qu'il s'est moqué de nous ?

Trowa : Je ne sais pas… Et je préfère ne pas me prononcer, tant que je ne serais sûr.

Wufei : C'est une sage décision… Mais je ne sais pas si je serais m'en contenter. Je me sens si perdu… J'ai besoin de réponses. J'ai beau repenser à tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous (Heero et lui), je n'arrive pas à comprendre le vrai du faux. Et ce doute me ronge…

Trowa : Prend le temps d'y réfléchir tranquillement. Tu trouveras quel voie suivre… Mais évites de juger sans savoir. J'ai appris qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences…

Wufei : Je sais… Je vais y réfléchir.

Le chinois lui un petit sourire forcé.

Wufei : Merci Trowa… Et tu demanderas pardon à Duo de ma part. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Mais je sais que je ne voulais pas l'attaquer.

Trowa : Tu lui diras toi-même…

Le sage pilote lui fit un sourire et se leva, en reprenant le plateau.

Trowa : Reposes-toi… Et tu prépareras aussi tes affaires, pour le départ.

Wufei : Ok.

Trowa : Si tu as besoin d'aide, demandes-nous…

Wufei : Merci… Mais ça ira.

Trowa était vraiment rassuré… Wufei semblait un peu mieux. Restait à voir l'état de Duo, maintenant… Mais il n'avait aucun doute que Quatre serait le calmer. Il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux-là, il était près à le parier…

§§§

Quatre fit se relever Duo et l'emmena s'asseoir sur le canapé, en essayant de le calmer.

Duo : Pourquoi tout ceux auquel je tiens m'abandonne un jour, quelqu'en soit la cause ?

Quatre : Ca n'a aucun rapport avec toi… Tu ne veux pas l'entendre, mais Heero est aussi malheureux que toi.

Duo : Non… Je veux pas l'entendre, je veux pas le croire… Ce salaud nous abandonné et trahi… J'aimerais te croire, mais ça fait trop mal. Je veux juste le haïr, pour ce qu'il nous a fait….

Quatre : Alors hais-le, si ça peut t'aider. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Chacun gère et surmonte les situations difficile comme il peut… Mais tu verras, ça va s'arranger.

Le blond le garda dans ses bras et continua de la consoler tendrement, en utilisant un mouchoir pour faire pression sur la blessure de Duo… Il était content que le pilote 02 lui confit ses vrais sentiments envers Heero. Renié sa peine ne la chasserait pas. Il comprenait sa haine aussi… Si lui-même ne ressentait pas les sentiments du japonais, il en éprouverait probablement aussi et pas qu'un peu, vu sa grande sensibilité morale.

Quatre : J'ai essayé de discuter plusieurs fois avec lui, tu sais…

Duo : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Quatre : Rien… Il n'a jamais rien voulu me dire. Il restait toujours vague et inquiet… Par contre, il me demandait une chose à chaque fois.

Duo : Quoi ?

Quatre : Que je prenne soin de Wufei à sa place, si il ne pouvait plus le faire lui-même.

Duo ne répondit rien, apparemment surpris.

Quatre : Or, Wufei m'a rejeté… J'aimerais tenir ma promesse, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Duo : Peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être qu'on l'a obligé à trahir… Mais ce n'est pas une preuve pour moi. Il a pu tous nous manipuler depuis un bon moment aussi… Ne l'oublie pas.

L'américain, légèrement calmé un peu gêné, se redressa et quitta les bras de Quatre… Il tenta d'essuyer ses larmes, mais celles-ci refusaient obstinément de se tarir.

Duo : En tous cas, je suis sûr que tu seras bien mieux t'occuper de lui que Heero ! Il prétend l'aimer et regarde ce qu'il lui fait ? Toi, tu ne le blesseras pas, au moins…

Quatre : Je sais ce que Heero a fait… Mais je crois qu'il ignorait ou ne voulait pas voir que Wufei l'aimait aussi.

Duo : Quel gâchi, en tous cas… Si on le retrouve, je vais lui faire payer la facture, tu peux me croire ! Et elle sera TRES salé…

L'empathe regarda Duo, avec un regard inquiet.

Quatre : Tu crois vraiment que je vais réussir ? J'ai tout essayé pour l'aider, pourtant…

Duo : Peut-être que tu devrais moins le traiter comme un gosse ou un impotent et essayer d'être simplement là, sans t'imposer ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu comme quand Heero et lui sont revenu de la base. Il ne voulait voir personne, tu te souviens ?

Quatre : Tu as raison… Je le couves trop. Je suis tellement inquiet, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne sais pas comment l'aider, je me sens si impuissant face à sa tristesse… Mais je vais essayer de me calmer et de l'approcher doucement, sans m'imposer. Il faut que je l'amène à me faire confiance peu à peu, comme Heero avait fait… Mais il avait un avantage que moi je n'ai pas. Wufei l'aime.

Duo : Mais toi aussi tu l'aime… Pas comme Heero, mais c'est de l'amour quand même. Ton amitié lui sera précieuse, tu verras.

Quatre fit un sourire tendre et réconfortant à Duo, en essuyant doucement ses larmes.

Quatre : Aller, ne pleure plus… « boys don't cry », Duo… Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.

Duo baissa la tête, honteux de se laisser aller à pleurer comme ça.

Duo : J'ai seulement voulu t'aider, Quatre… Si j'avais su que je réagirais comme ça, j'aurais laisser Trowa lui apporter à manger.

Quatre : C'est pas grave… J'avais l'intention d'essayer de lui parler justement et de trouver un moyen de le faire se reprendre. Le voir dans cet état me fait beaucoup de peine… Peut-être que ce que tu lui auras dit l'aidera à se relever ? Il ne pourra pas ignorer tes paroles, au moins cette fois… Je pense que ça va le faire réfléchir.

L'américain le regarda, incertain et coupable.

Duo : Tu crois ? J'ai l'impression de lui avoir fait plus de mal que de bien…

Quatre : Si il t'a attaqué comme ça, c'est que tu as réussis à le toucher… Moi, il m'avait seulement hurler dessus et balancé son oreiller à la figure.

Duo : J'espère que tu as raison… Je ne veux surtout pas lui faire de mal.

Quatre : T'inquiètes pas… Je sens qu'il commence déjà à aller mieux. Aller, sèches tes larmes… Je veux plus te voir pleurer. Les yeux rouges ne te vont pas bien du tout !

Duo lui fit un grand sourire, rassuré à propos de Wufei, en sèchant ses dernières larmes…

Duo : Quel madeleine je fais parfois… Ca ferait bien marrer Heero, tient. Ce con a réussit à me faire pleurer indirectement !

Quatre vérifia sa blessure à la tempe et constata que ça ne saignait plus.

Quatre : Je vais aller chercher de quoi désinfecter et un petit pansement.

Duo : C'est pas la peine, Quatre. ça va aller… T'inquiètes pas. C'est rien…

Le blessé voulu se lever, mais le soignant l'en empêcha et lui lança un regard sévère.

Quatre : On est jamais trop prudent, Duo. Alors tu vas m'obéir et m'attendre, pendant que je vais chercher ça… Compris ?

Duo : Oui, docteur… Je reste là.

Duo s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé en souriant… Quatre le regarda deux secondes, en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement et partit chercher ce qu'il lui fallait. Le pilote 02 le regarda s'éloigner rapidement, amusé et touché… Il aimait beaucoup l'attention que Quatre leur accordait à tous, mais il avait l'impression que le blond lui portait un regard différent par rapport aux autres. Ca aurait été Heero, Trowa ou Wufei, il aurait laissé passer ça… Ou il n'aurait pas été si draconien, du moins. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient des blessures légères comme ça… Ca l'énervait un peu, mais ça le touchait beaucoup aussi. Il sentait un truc différent avec l'empathe… Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui faisait du bien, même quand il faisait une crise comme celle-là… Quatre savait toujours comment le calmer. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à sourire bêtement… Il se sentait mieux et même tout simplement bien.

§§§

Lorsque Trowa revint au salon, Duo était soigné et riait avec l'empathe. Il eut un sourire, content et rassuré que tout le monde soit à peu près remit… Il entra dans la pièce, brisant l'ambiance légère et deux personnes le regardèrent, avec un regard inquiet.

Trowa : Tout va bien… Sa crise est passé.

Les deux pilotes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et sourirent, en se regardant.

Trowa : Tu iras le voir, Duo… Il veut te présenter ses excuses.

Duo : C'est vrai ? Moi aussi, j'ai des excuses à lui faire.

Trowa, avec un air inquiet et pensif, alla se placer devant la fenêtre, sous l'air perplexe « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? » des deux autres.

Trowa : Vous avez réfléchit ?

Il se retourna vers eux, avec un air très sérieux. Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser plus, pour qu'ils comprennent de quoi le français parlait… Duo se mit à regarder le plafond et Quatre à se triturer les doigts, en baissant la tête.

Quatre : … Un peu, oui. Je dois dire que… Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Certes, ça va un peu le sens de ce que je pense… Mais tout ce que je ressens, ce sont les sentiments de Heero… Et ils ne me donnent aucun indice de ce genre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il se sent extrèmement coupable et triste… Si seul et si misérable aussi. C'est vraiment troublant…

Duo : Je comprend que tu ais du mal à tout supporter… Et à être objectif. Ca doit être très dur.

Quatre : Ca l'est, Duo… Plus dur que tu ne peux l'imaginer. J'ai l'impression d'être écartelé entre Heero et vous…

Trowa : Mais ton empathie comporte une partie de la vérité… Elle nous aidera à savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

Duo : Je suis d'accord avec toi, Trowa… Même si je n'arrive pas à accepter l'idée que Heero puisse avoir des remords, alors qu'il a fait tout ceci volontairement.

Trowa : La clé est dans la lettre qu'il a écrite. Si elle dit vrai, alors nous serons déjà une partie de cette vérité que nous recherchons tant…

Duo : Mais tout de même… Heero qui a joué les espions, tout en nous trahissant… Je m'y fais pas ! J'ai déjà du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il nous a trahi et après qu'il s'est lâchement sauvé, en nous donnant toutes les preuves de sa culpabilité.

Duo se leva, ayant un soudain besoin de bouger et se mit à tourner autour de la table.

Trowa : Moi non plus, je ne m'y fait pas… Mais je ne me fixerais sur un fait que lorsque ce sera sûr.

Duo : Mais comment tu peux faire ça ? Comment tu peux supporter ce doute ? J'ai essayer mais je peux pas !

Trowa : Tout simplement parce que Heero était… Est un ami très précieux pour moi et que je ne veux pas croire qu'il nous ai trahi sans une bonne raison. Il n'y a aucune bonne raison à une trahison, c'est vrai mais il peut y avoir des circonstances aténuantes…

Le tressé regarda Trowa surpris.

Duo : Tu le considères toujours comme un ami ? Moi, je peux pas… Ce qu'il a fait, c'est vraiment… La pire chose qu'on peut faire a des amis !

Trowa : Parfois, pour protéger ceux qu'on aime, il faut d'immenses sacrifices… Des sacrifices dont tu connais les enchères, mais que tu dois faire quand même, car tu sais que c'est la seule chose à faire.

Duo regarda le pilote 03 troublé… Comme cette histoire de émetteurs/récepteurs, par exemple ? NON ! Il refusait d'oublier sa colère si facilement… Même si c'était la raison, il les avait trahi tout de même et rien ne justifiait un tel acte, à ses yeux. Même par amour ? Même ! Il devrait payer quand même… Pour le mal qu'il leur avait fait à tous !

Trowa : Je n'essaie pas de te convaincre… Je veux juste t'expliquer ma manière de voir.

Duo : Je comprend… Ta sagesse m'épâte, vieux.

Soudain, un bruit dehors attira l'attention de Trowa. Il se retourna rapidement et observa par la fenêtre… Mais il ne vit rien de suspect. Il fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux et continua de regarder…

Wufei : Les mecs !

Wufei déboula dans le salon, inquiet et essouflé.

Duo : Wufei ?

Wufei : On est repéré !

Quatre se releva et Duo se figea. Trowa jeta un œil au chinois et regarda par la fenêtre plus attentivement… Avant de venir vers eux, en vitesse.

Trowa : Je viens de voir un soldat passé entre les arbres. Il faut partir immédiatement.

Duo : Shit !

Quatre : Duo, viens avec moi, tu vas m'aider à réunir les affaires !

Trowa : Wufei, surveille près de la fenètre… Au moindre bruit suspect, tu m'appelles. Je vais vérifier l'accès à la voiture…

Wufei : Entendu !

Les autres partirent faire ce qu'ils devaient faire en vitesse. Il n'y avait pas de temps…

Wufei alla se poster près de la fenêtre, mais hors de vue de l'ennemi… De toute façon, ça ne lui servirait à rien d'être en face de la fenêtre, puisqu'il était aveugle. Il sentait touché de la confiance que Trowa lui accordait… Ne pas être un poids mort, pouvoir leur être utile malgré son handicap lui faisait du bien et il en était même fier, quelque part.

Il se concentra sur les bruits à l'extérieur et attrapa un objet à proximité, pour se défendre, au cas où…

§§§

5 min plus tard, Duo et Wufei étaient dans la voiture et poursuivit par des ms… Alors que Quatre et Trowa détruisait leur poursuivants à coup de gundam. Les gundam de Duo et Wufei étaient bien caché et ils pourraient les rapatrier après…

Duo : Ils sont nombreux… J'espère qu'ils vont s'en sortir sans dommages.

Wufei : Ca va aller, calmes-toi.

Duo : Hein ? Me calmer ? Mais je suis calme…

Wufei sentait bien une inquiétude inhabituelle dans la voix de Duo, même si il essayait de la cacher. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais il préfèrerait s'occuper des soucis de Duo, que des siens…

Wufei : Pourquoi es-tu si inquiet ?

Duo : Mais c'est normal que je m'inquiètes… Nos amis sont en train de se battre, je te rapelle !

Wufei : Je sais… Mais tu n'es pas aussi inquiet les autres fois.

Duo : Tu crois ? C'est possible… Je sais pas.

Wufei : Tu ne sais pas ou tu ne veux pas savoir ?

Duo : Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à mes soucis d'un seul coup ?

Wufei : Parce que je veux oublier les miens. Tu ne veux pas me répondre ?

Duo : Si je te réponds, tu me laisseras conduire tranquillement ?

Wufei : oui.

Duo : Ok… Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai peur de perdre un autre de mes amis. La guerre m'a déjà prit tout ceux que j'aimais quand j'étais jeune, je ne veux pas que ça continue… Or, elle m'a déjà reprit Heero… Je ne veux pas qu'elle me prenne Quatre, en plus.

Wufei : Je comprend ce que tu ressens… Moi aussi, elle m'a prit quelqu'un.

Duo : Ta femme ?

Wufei : Oui… Meiran. Elle était plus courageuse que moi et à cause de ma lâcheté, elle est morte.

L'américain se tut, ne sachant pas quoi répondre… Wufei semblait pensif et un peu triste. Prenant son courage à deux main, tout en conduisant, Duo se lança…

Duo : Je suis désolé… Pour ma réaction excessive, tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas à te dire tout ça et surtout pas de cette manière. Tu es libre de penser ce que tu veux et je n'ai pas à t'imposer mon opinion… Mais te voir dans cet état à cause de lui m'a fait perdre la boule. Excuses-moi, Wufei… Je me sens si confus avec tout ce qui se passe.

L'aveugle sortit de ses pensées et regarda vers lui.

Wufei : Moi aussi, je dois m'excuser… Tu avais raison au moins sur un point. Je dois pas me laisser aller, à cause de lui. Après tout, c'est lui qui est parti… Je vais essayer de me reprendre. Merci de m'avoir ramené à la raison. Mes sentiments m'ont joués un mauvais tour, je ne voulais pas te frapper… Mais me rappeler et devoir réaliser certaines choses m'a fait si mal que je savais plus ce que je faisais. Pardon, Duo… J'étais en colère contre toi, parce que je savais que tu avais raison mais que je ne voulais pas l'entendre… Mais surtout contre moi, parce que j'étais trop faible, pour accepter la vérité. Ta colère m'a fait l'effet d'un électrochoc… Mais ça va mieux maintenant.

Duo eut un sourire rassuré qu'il aille mieux et qu'il ne lui en veuille pas. C'était une situation difficile, mais mais ils devaient se serrer les coudes et rester unis… Sinon ils étaient fichus. Leur équipe devait survivre à cette trahison, à la perte d'un de ses membres… C'était primordial dans l'esprit de Duo, pour pouvoir garder ses amis et veiller sur eux. Il ne laisserait pas Heero les séparer et briser la « famille » qu'ils formaient…

**No one knows whats it's like**

**to be a a mistreated**

**to be defeated**

**behind blue eyes**

#µµ#**POV Heero**#µµ#

Seulement 3 jours qu'il était ici et il était plus qu'à cran et en manque de son Dragon… Treize savait qu'il avait tous les pouvoirs tant qu'il tiendrait la vie de Wufei entre ses mains, alors il en profitait bien. Le lendemain à 6h du matin, il lui avait fait visiter la base, puis il avait emmené à son bureau. Là, il lui avait mit les point sur les I et les barres aux T… Heero se rebellait, ce chien appuyait sur le maudit bouton. Il désobéissait ou refusait un ordre sans raison valable, pareil. Il échappait à la surveillance des soldats, idem ! Il était coinçé… Il avait intérêt à se tenir tranquille. Dans un premier temps au moins, le temps que Treize lui fasse un peu confiance, si jamais cela pouvait arriver un jour. Il lui avait aussi spécifier le travail qu'il devrait faire… D'abord leur indiquer où était ses amis, ensuite sa base et après leur fournir toutes les infos qu'il savait. Treize devait savoir parfaitement où ils se trouvaient, à cause de son émetteur, mais il voulait sûrement le tester… Il avait vu la marque sur son poignet, mais n'avait rien dit non plus. Peut-être devrait-il leur dire où était leur planque ? Mais si il leur disait trop vite, ça pouvait se retourner contre lui et ses amis… Avec ce qui s'était passé, ils devaient avoir reçu l'ordre de rentrer en urgence. Il ne voulait pas répondre avant d'être sûr qu'ils soient bien partit… Dans la mesure où Treize attende bien sa réponse pour agir, bien sûr. Dans tous les cas, il n'était sûr de rien… Et cela l'inquiétait pas mal. Maintenant qu'il était chez l'ennemi, il n'avait plus droit à l'erreur… La moindre fausse note et Treize le serait immédiatement.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre… Il se redressa, sur ses gardes. La porte s'ouvrir sur le rat qui menaçait la vie de Wufei.

Treize : Alors ? Vous avez réfléchit ?

Heero ne répondit pas et le toisa méchamment.

Treize : Je vois que vous n'avez pas changé d'avis… Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Je comprend votre attachement pour vos amis… Mais sera-t-il plus fort que votre attachement pour ce pauvre aveugle ?

Le regard du japonais devint un abyss de haine et seul le fait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur le retenait de lui sauter dessus pour le tuer de ses mains.

Le dit rat sortit la télécommande maudite de sa poche et Heero retint une impulsion de panique, par rapport à Wufei… Mais Treize avait vu l'éclair de peur traverser son regard et agrandit son sourire assuré.

Treize : Je vous ai laissé assez de temps pour réfléchir… Je veux une réponse maintenant.

Heero : Je vous ai déjà dit qu'ils devaient en être parti depuis longtemps !

Le général Kushrenada enleva la sécurité de la télécommande et mit son doigt sur le fatal petit bouton rouge, en savourant son effet sur son espion non volontaire… Celui-ci ne disait rien, mais avait le regard fixé sur la télécommande. Il semblait très partagé et tendu comme un arc bandé… Son trouble et son angoisse était visible. Treize adorait cette impression de contrôle. C'était jouissif… Grâce à une simple télécommande, en plus. Vive la technologie !

Heero : … Très bien. Je… Je vais vous le dire…

Treize : Voilà qui est plus raisonnable… Vous voyez qu'on peut s'entendre quand chacun y met du sien.

Le chef de OZ se tourna vers un soldat, impérieux.

Treize : Passez-moi votre radio.

Le soldat sembla surpris mais obéis sans hésiter. Treize la prit en souriant et la tendit à Heero.

Treize : Prenez cette radio et donnez l'ordre aux unités MS Taurus A1 à A100 (On va dire que c'est 1/10 de son armée…) d'attaquer la planque de vos amis, en précisant sa position, en mon nom…

Le pilote le regarda résigné et prit la radio. Il l'alluma, sans quitter des yeux son ennemi et le doigt sur le bouton mortel pour son Dragon…

Heero : Ici 01. Par ordre de Treize Kushrenada, aux unités MS Taurus A1 à A100. Attaquez la planque des pilotes de gundam, se trouvant au point 02-45-89.

Le sourire de Treize lui donna envie de vomir, mais il continua… Il était prêt à vendre son âme au diable pour sauver Wufei. C'est ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs…

Treize : Très bien ! Donnez-moi la radio…

Heero : Enlevez d'abord votre doigt de ce bouton et remettez la sécurité, d'abord.

Treize : Oh oui… J'allais oublier.

Treize obéit avec un sourire narquois et amusé et Heero lui donna la radio. Le rat d'OZ l'alluma à son tour, en la portant à ses lèvres…

Treize : Ici, Treize Kushrenada. Je confirme l'ordre… Ramenez-les vivants de préférence.

Radio : A vos ordres, Général !

Puis, il rendit la radio au soldat.

Treize : Bien. Maintenant que vous avez passé cette première épreuve, nous allons pouvoir commencer à collaborer vraiment… Suivez-moi.

Treize lui lança un regard très satisfait et sortit.

Heero pria pour qu'ils leur ai laissé assez de temps pour partir et le suivi, sous son escorte personnel de soldats… Si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique, il s'en serait presque trouvé flatté.

Le chef d'OZ l'emmena dans une des salles informatiques.

Treize : C'est ici que vous allez travaillez… Comme vous n'avez pas eu le temps de trouver la liste des traitres inflitrés chez nous, lorsque vous étiez dans la planque avec vos amis, vous allez le faire ici.

Heero : Je vais devoir tout reprendre à zéro. Ca risque de prendre du temps… Surtout qu'il est possible qu'il ait renforcé la sécurité de leur base informatique, maintenant qu'ils savent que je suis le traitre.

Treize : Si vous tenez à votre cher Wufei, vous trouverez en une semaine maximum. Un informaticien de votre rang ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à contourner leur défenses… Surtout que vous connaissez parfaitement leur système informatique. Inutile d'essayer de me faire croire le contraire… Je ne suis pas idiot, 01.

Heero, voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas, se dit qu'il allait devoir faire un autre sacrifice… Ce qui allait le discréditer encore plus dans son camp. Mais de toutes façon, il était un traitre pour eux maintenant, alors ça ne changerait rien. Peut-être pourrait-il jouer sur le nombre d'informateurs présents, par contre ? Une chance que les informateurs entre eux, ne se connaissent pas… Sinon ça n'aurait pas été possible, vu le risque qu'ils lâchent le nom de leur collègues pendant un interrogatoire ou sous sérum de vérité.

Heero : Je trouverais l'information avant une semaine.

Treize : Bien. Je compte sur vous. Ne me decevez pas… Sinon ça pourrait se retourner contre quelqu'un qui croyait jadis en vous.

Heero ne répondit et le regarda avec une colère contenue. Ce chien se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler à longueur de temps que la vie de Wufei dépendait de ses actions… Et ça le rendait fou de rage, tout en remuant le couteau dans la plaie. Il savait dès son enfance que sa vie très dur, faites de douleurs, de colère et de frustrations… Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça le serait autant ! L'enfer n'était pas dans la mort, mais sur Terre pour lui… Tout comme le paradis, avec Wufei. Un paradis perdu à jamais… Ravalant sa tristesse, il se dirigea un ordinateur, en ignorant son diable personnel (Rat, chien, diable… Il va avoir un paquet de surnoms, lui ! #en cherche d'autres#) qui donnait des ordres aux soldats chargé le surveiller.

#µµ#POV général#µµ# (2 mois et 5 jours)

Ils étaient enfin rentré à la base, tous ensembles et en un morceau… La base était en effervescence et on sentait l'inquiétude chez tous les soldats. Savaient-ils que Heero les avait trahi et pouvait les vendre à Treize Kushrenada n'importe quand ?

Trowa : Je vais voir J.

Duo : Je viens avec toi !

Quatre : Bien… Je vais emmener Wufei à l'infirmerie immédiatement, moi.

Wufei : Mais… Je veux venir aussi. Je veux en savoir plus sur ce qui se passe !

Les pilotes se regardèrent. Si il venait, ils ne pourraient pas parler librement… Il valait mieux qu'ils lui fassent un résumé plus tard.

Quatre : Sally doit t'examiner, voyons… Le mieux aurait été que nous rentrions immédiatement, dès que Heero… Dès que tu es revenu à la planque, après ta détention. Mais on a pas pu… Il ne faut pas attendre plus longtemps. Ils te feront un résumé de ce qu'il s'est dit, si tu veux.

Wufei baissa la tête, sûrement un peu triste au souvenir de Heero.

Wufei : Tu as raison. Allons-y… Plus vite je reverrais, mieux ce sera. J'en ai assez de ce handicap…

Quatre eut un sourire réconfortant, en entourant les épaules du chinois pour l'emmener chez Sally.

Les deux pilotes restants les regardèrent partir et partirent pour leur destination, croisant de nombreux soldats en alerte. Ils marchètent en silence, cote à cote pendant une partie du trajet…

§§§

L'empathe et l'aveugle arrivèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie. Sally les attendaient et lorsqu'ils entrèrent, s'avança vers eux…

Sally : Quatre ! Wufei ! Contente que vous soyez rentré…

Quatre : Bonjour, Sally… Nous sommes content d'être rentré aussi.

Wufei garda la tête baissé, en disant rien.

Sally : J'ai été vraiment peiné d'apprendre pour Heero… Je sais qu'il était distant, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé une chose pareille de sa part.

Wufei : C'est faux…

Le blond et la doctoresse regardèrent le chinois toujours tête baissé.

Sally : Qu'est-ce qui est faux ?

Wufei : Heero peut… Pouvait être très gentil… Doux… Patient… Il savait tous les mots et les gestes pour consoler et réconforter…

Il essuya une larme rapidement…

Wufei : J'aimerais seulement savoir… Si il le faisait par intérêt pour moi… Ou pour sa nouvelle mission… Car le vide et l'incertitude que je ressens est comme une lame acéré qui me coupe le cœur en deux.

Quatre : Il tenait et tient toujours à toi, Wufei…

Sally lui fit non de la tête rapidement… Quatre s'arrêta immédiatement, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ca lui faisait de la peine de le voir dans cet état, mais lui dire tous ça maintenant l'embrouillerait plus qu'autre et réveillerait ses blessures encore fraiche, en plus. Il devait le laisser faire sa propre réflexion et panser les plaies de son coeur d'abord…

Wufei : … Je sais pas… Je sais plus. J'aimerais tant savoir le vrai du faux.

Quatre : Ca va aller, Wufei… Les choses vont s'éclairer à la longue. Tu es encore sous le choc. Avec le recul, tu y verras plus clair…

Sally : Il a raison, Wufei. Prend le temps de t'en remettre…

Elle lui toucha l'épaule gentiment.

Sally : Aller, viens t'asseoir sur la table… Je vais t'examiner. Je vais te faire un examen complet, en commençant par les yeux.

Wufei : Ok…

Le blond guida le chinois et l'aida à s'y asseoir.

Sally : Ouvres bien les yeux, Wufei…

L'aveugle obéit, en se cramponnant à la table nerveusement, redoutant l'issue de l'examen oculaire. Sally prit une petite lampe qu'elle alluma et regarda ses yeux avec…

Sally : Est-ce que tu vois quelques chose ?

Wufei : Non… Ca veut dire quoi ?

Sally : Pas de mouvement de pupilles… Hum…

La doctoresse, apparemment soucieuse, observa longuement ses yeux, tour à tour, avec la petite lampe…

Wufei était de plus en plus nerveux et remuait les jambes, les faisant cogner dans le métal des pieds de la table.

Wufei : Alors ? Je t'en prie, réponds-moi, Sally…

Sally regarda Quatre avec un regard très inquiet et pas très encourageant… Puis, elle regarda Wufei, en hésitant. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire ça…

Wufei : Je vais rester aveugle, c'est ça ? Dis-le moi franchement, que je sois fixé…

Sally : Non… Je… Je ne sais pas…

Wufei : Ca veut dire quoi « Je ne sais pas » ?

L'aveugle était au bord de la panique et prêt à craquer nerveusement.

Devant l'état de Wufei, elle décida de se montrer honnête. Elle le devait à Wufei…

Sally : Ca veut dire que tes pupilles ne réagissent pas du tout à la lumière… Tes yeux ont été gravement brûlé. Je dois faire des examens plus précis pour savoir à quel point ils ont été endommagé…

Wufei : Mais… Mais je vais revoir ?

Sally, apaisante, prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes pour essayer de le calmer.

Sally : Je ne sais pas encore… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Ca ne veut rien dire… Ils les ont brûlé au laser, c'est ça ?

Wufei semblait peiné de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé là-bas, mais répondit quand même en hésitant.

Wufei : Oui…

Sally : Je vais t'expliquer. Le laser, selon sa puissance, a touché au moins la cornée… Il est également possible qu'il est endommagé la rétine. Il a même pu atteindre le nerf optique, mais je ne pourrais le déterminé qu'avec un examen approfondit… Dans tous les cas, la brûlure est profonde et peut mettre plus de temps à guérir qu'une autre cécité temporaire, au mieux.

Wufei : Au mieux ?

Sally : Tout dépent à quel degré tes yeux ont été brûlé… Mais je ne vais pas te mentir. Tu as une chance sur deux de rester aveugle. Si le nerf optique est grillé, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire… Mais il y a un espoir quand même. Une nouvelle technique a été mise au point, il y a 10 ans. Elle permet de réparer les nerfs, si ils ne sont pas trop abîmé. Elle nécessite une opération très délicate… Mais plusieurs personnes, se croyant condamné à la cécité ou autres sorts tout aussi handicapant, ont été guérit grâce à elle.

Wufei eut l'air angoissé et inquiet à l'annonce du diagnostique, mais il semblait un peu plus rassuré… Il hocha la tête calmement.

Sally : Donc tu as encore une chance de revoir. Ne perd pas espoir… Le nerf optique peut très bien ne pas avoir été touché.

Wufei : Merci de me le dire… J'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi.

Sally sourit, en serrant d'avantage ses mains.

Sally : Pas de problème. Tu as le droit de connaître la vérité… Maintenant je vais passer au reste de la visite médicale. Mets-toi en slip, s'il te plait…

Wufei descendit de la table. Quatre voulu l'aider, mais elle lui fit signe de la laisser faire ça seul… Il n'était pas impotent, seulement aveugle. Quatre avait tendance à vouloir le surprotéger…

§§§

Duo marchait d'un pas raide, à coté de Trowa vers le labo de J… Il avait le regard fixé droit devant lui et semblait bouillant de rage.

Trowa : Qu'y a-t-il, Duo ?

L'américain s'arrêta net et regarda vivement le français…

Duo : Ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne devines pas ce qu'il y a ?

Trowa : Je ne suis pas devin.

Duo se retint de mettre une baffe à Trowa et serra les poings. Le calme de celui-ci l'énervait, mais il n'était pour rien dans cet affaire et il aurait été injuste que le pilote 03 lui serve de défouloir…

Duo : Je me suis retenu devant Quatre, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal… Mais…

Trowa : C'est à propos d'Heero.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation…

Le regard brûlant de rage et de tristesse, Duo laissa éclater sa colère contenue jusque là…

Duo : Il nous a VENDU ! Quelque part au fond de moi, je voulais croire Quatre quand il disait que Heero ne nous venderait pas, qu'il tenait encore à nous… Mais il l'a fait !

Trowa : Je sais… Je suis déçu moi aussi.

Duo : Mais tu restes toujours aussi calme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut, pour te convaincre que Heero n'est qu'une sale taupe ? Une vermine qui s'est foutu de nous depuis je sais pas combien de temps ?

Trowa : La confirmation de sa bouche. Je sais ce qu'est la trahison, Duo… Je l'ai déjà vécut. Ne croit pas que je n'ai pas mal… Mais j'ai espoir en l'amitié de Heero. J'ai une question pour toi : selon toi, pourquoi n'ont-ils attaqué que maintenant ? Ils auraient pu nous attaquer le soir où Heero est parti… Et même pendant qu'il était là.

Duo allait lancer une réponse cinglante envers Heero, mais ne dit rien en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre… Enervé, il tourna le dos à Trowa et alla mettre un coup de poing au mur.

Duo : Pendant qu'il était avec nous, on leur était bien utile ! Mais après… Je sais pas, moi ! Peut-être qu'il a voulu nous faire mariner un peu ?

Trowa : Comment savait-il que nous allions partir ce jour-là ? Et pas celui d'avant ? Si il avait vraiment voulu nous faire capturer, il leur aurait indiqué notre position dès son arrivée…

L'américain se retourna, un peu pensif et calmé.

Duo : N'oublie pas l'émetteur ! Si il en a vraiment un, alors OZ connaissait notre planque depuis le début de leur collaboration !

Trowa : Aussi… Réfléchis. Il y a trop de zones d'ombres dans cet affaires pour déterminé ce qu'il en ai vraiment. Ce doute est une vrai torture, c'est vrai… Mais je t'en prie, modères-toi. Pour Quatre, au moins… Son empathie est encore plus sensible que d'habitude, à cause de tous nos sentiments et cette confusion.

Duo : Je sais, Trowa… Je fais d'énormes efforts, mais c'est dur. Mais je le ferais pour Quatre… Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, malgré moi. Avec Wufei, c'est celui qui souffre le plus de cette situation. Ca me fait de la peine de le voir comme ça, d'ailleurs… J'aimerais l'aider, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ce que je fais n'est pas encore assez pour moi…

Trowa : Alors cherches ce que tu pourrais faire d'autres. Nous avons besoin de nous soutenir les uns les autres… Essaie de trouver ce qui lui apporterait un peu d'apaisement. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire.

Duo le regarda sans comprendre.

Trowa : Viens, J nous attend.

Trowa reparti avant que le tressé stressé ait le temps de demander de précisions… Duo resta sur le carreau deux secondes et le suivi, en cherchant ce que voulait dire le français. Trowa était si énigmatique parfois… Il avait l'impression d'être face à une charade hyper complexe dont il trouver absolument la réponse.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination… Après avoir frappé et obtenu le droit d'entrer, ils entrèrent. Tous les mads étaient réunis autour d'un tas de documents et semblaient très occupés… Ils se retournèrent vers eux.

J : Vous voilà enfin ! Vous avez réussi à revenir sans encombre ?

Trowa : Oui… Nous avons neutralisé les ennemis, pendant que Duo s'éloignait en voiture avec Wufei.

J : Bien.

Duo : Par contre, faudra rapatrier l'Altron et le Deathcythe Hell… Je n'aime pas les savoir en pleine nature, à la portée de n'importe qui. Ils sont bien caché, mais je serais plus tranquille de les savoir en lieu et à porter de main… Surtout que je pourrais avoir besoin du mien.

J : Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils seront récupérés. Nous les emmeront directement à notre nouvelle base…

Les deux pilotes affichèrent un air supris.

Trowa : Vous avez déjà trouvé la nouvelle base ?

Duo : Vous êtes sûr que OZ ne la connaît pas ? Et Heero ?

J : Sûr et certain… Nous avions déjà prévu d'en faire notre QG quand elle serait terminé.

Devant l'air interrogateur de l'américain et du français, il précisa.

J : Elle n'est pas fini à 100 mais le principal est sur pied. Elle est ultra moderne, équipé d'un radar à la pointe de la technologie et d'un système informatique plus perfectionné que celui de cette base… Elle est plus grande aussi et son armement extérieur est plus nombreux et puissants. Elle est équipées de canons laser YIT700…

Duo ouvrit des yeux plus qu'étonnés.

Duo : Ce sont ceux qui équipait cette base d'OZ, qui nous avait donné tant de mal ? C'était une vrai forteresse avec ces trucs, là !

J eut un sourire fier, tout comme ses collègues.

J : Exactement, 02 !

Trowa : Nous n'étions pas au courant de sa construction.

J : Nous avons jugé bon de garder ce projet secret… Et je vous demanderais d'en faire autant. Evitez d'en parler autour de vous… Vous pouvez en parler aux autres pilotes, mais c'est tout !

Duo : Vous avez bien fait !

Trowa : Très bien. Comment se passe l'évacuation de la base ?

J : Nous en sommes encore aux préparatifs… L'organisation est très délicate, or nous avons peu de temps. Nous avons dit qu'un traitre avait révélé son emplacement, sans révéler son identité et qu'on pouvait être attaqué n'importe quand. Mieux valait exagérer… Ils prépareront leur départ plus vite.

Duo : Je comprend…

J : La base est en alerte rouge 24h sur 24 et nous avons augmenté les effectifs de défense. Les mads et moi-même avons renforcé la protection informatique de la base et changé les codes, au cas où Heero voudrait nous pirater. J'espère que cela suffirait à le bloquer ou du moins, l'arrêter le temps que nous partions et effacions toutes nos données…

Duo : Espérons, oui. Heero est le meilleur hacker que je connaisse…

J : Il est bien meilleur que moi, à présent… Et il me connaît très bien, ainsi que mes habitudes. C'est pour ça que nous avons unis nos efforts pour augmenter la protection… Pour essayer de changer le procédé de défense informatique. Nous pensons avoir réussi…

Trowa : Bonne nouvelle. Je vous ai apporté le pc de Heero, comme convenu…

Trowa s'approcha du bureau et posa la pièce à conviction dessus… J se retourna vers l'objet de son pilote et l'ouvrit immédiatement. Ses 4 collègues se placèrent derrière lui, pour bien voir. Duo se rapprocha aussi et le français resta à coté du mad…

J : Voyons ça ! Si vous voulez aller vous reposer ou manger, vous pouvez… Etudiez le pc risque de nous prendre du temps.

Duo : Non, ça va…

Trowa : Je préfère rester aussi.

J : Je comprend.

Duo et Trowa avaient faim et étaient un peu fatigué… Mais il n'avaient pas le temps de manger. Ils voulaient savoir, c'était leur priorité… J avait des moyens de vérifier plus avancé qu'eux, pour décerner le faux du vrai et ils voulaient être là.

§§§

Quand à Wufei et Quatre, ils avaient prit ce temps… En sortant de l'infirmerie, Sally leur avait recommandé d'aller se restaurer à la cafétariat. Wufei resta silencieux tout le trajet, en arrivant… Et même face à son repas, qu'il mangeottait. Quatre commençait à s'inquiéter beaucoup. Il avait l'air si triste et pensif…

Quatre : Wufei ?

Wufei : Tu sais ce que ça veut dire… « Aishiteru » ?

Le blond réfléchit deux secondes… Il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part. Sur la lettre de Heero… Ca devait être du japonais. Il ne comprenait pas le japonais, mais vu le contexte dans lequel il l'avait utilisé, ça devait vouloir dire… Je t'aime. Alors Heero lui avait dit indirectement… De façon à ca que le chinois ne comprenne pas, peut-être.

Wufei : Tu le sais ?

L'empathe hésitait… Il aimerait pouvoir lui dire, mais ne devait pas.

Quatre : … Je ne sais pas, Wufei… Désolé.

Le chinois baissa la tête…

Wufei : C'est pas grave.

Quatre : Ca va ? Tu ne semble pas bien ? Tu n'as pas faim ? Tu es fatigué, peut-être ?

Wufei soupira, en posant ses couverts. Il semblait gêné…

Wufei : … C'est gentil de t'occuper de moi, Winner… Mais je peux me débrouiller seul.

Quatre : Wufei…

Wufei : Laisses-moi parler, s'il te plait. Je te suis très reconnais de l'intérêt que tu me portes… Mais je ne veux pas de pitié.

Quatre : Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est de l'amitié !

Wufei : Tu me couves, comme si j'allais tomber en sables inerte… Je déteste ça. Je ne supportes pas ça… J'acceptais la gentillesse de Heero, car il me respectait et ne me traitais pas comme un handicapé… Et parce que je l'aimais.

Quatre : Je sais que tu es triste, Wufei, mais…

Quatre voulu prendre sa main pour le rassurer, mais le chinois ne le laissa pas faire.

Wufei : Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais rien… J'aimerais… J'aimerais être seul. Je t'aime bien… Mais… Si tu es vraiment mon ami, laisses-moi un peu seul. S'il te plait…

Le blond baissa la tête honteusement. Il avait encore exagéré… Et maintenant, Wufei ne voulait plus le voir. Il avait échoué… La menace de ce récepteur contenant du poison devait jouer dans son comportement aussi. Il savait que c'était la vérité… Et cela rajoutait une couche d'inquiétude en lui.

Quatre : Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment… C'est d'accord. Mais… N'oublie pas, je suis là si t'as besoin de quelques chose…

Wufei : Non, ça va… Je veux juste être… Seul. Comme je peux pas être me déplacer seul dans la base, je la connais pas en aveugle et puis, y a trop d'activités en ce moment, je vais rester dans ma chambre…

Quatre : … Très bien. Je te ramènerais à ta chambre, quand tu auras mangé alors…

Wufei : …….. Merci.

L'aveugle reprit ses couverts et mangea plus rapidement, mais pas avec plus d'appétit…

Lorsque celui-ci eut manger, il le ramena à sa chambre… Quatre n'avait pas fini son assiette, mais il n'avait plus assez faim pour finir son assiette. Il se sentait mal, misérable… Wufei entra dans sa chambre sans un mot pour lui… L'empathe alla s'appuyer contre le mur, pour rester à coté au cas où il ait besoin de lui. Il comprenait qu'il ait besoin d'être seul… Mais le sentir si triste lui faisait mal au cœur et il essayait de faire le maximum pour le soulager. Pour se soulager aussi… Mais il n'y arrivait pas et leur douleur prenait de plus en plus de place en lui. Il allait pêter les plombs si ça continuait comme ça…

Il se laissa glissa lentement contre le mur et se mit à pleurer… Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il haissait son don… C'était si dur à supporter, à gérer qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête. C'était trop lourd à porter… Il n'entendit pas Duo approché, perdu dans ses sentiments et ceux des autres. Il ne sentit sa présence que lorsque lui toucha les cheveux doucement, en s'asseyant à coté de lui. Quatre sursauta, surpris et regarda Duo… Celui-ci semblait inquiet.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qui y a, Quatre ? Où est Wufei ?

Quatre : Dans sa chambre… Il… Il pleure, je crois.

Duo : Toi aussi, tu pleures… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ?

Quatre : Il… Il ne veut plus me voir, Duo !

Duo, touché par la peine de son ami, plaça son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui, pour essayer de le consoler.

Quatre : Pourquoi j'arrive pas à tenir la promesse que j'ai faite a Heero ? J'essaie de d'aider le mieux possible Wufei, mais à chaque fois, j'ai tout faux ! Je m'en sens coupable et tellement impuissant. J'ai même pas su voir l'ampleur du problème de Heero… J'aurais du le voir si j'étais un bon empathe. Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu empêcher ce drame… Je sais même pas aider mes amis…

L'américain contrôla sa haine et se concentra sur le fait qu'il devait réconforter l'empathe, avant qu'il ne fasse une crise.

Duo : Parce que Heero ne voulait pas que tu la vois… Heero ne montrait que ce qu'il voulait bien qu'on voit de lui. Tu nous aide bien plus que tu ne le crois… Par ta simple présence, tu nous aide. Tu es un bon empathe, mais avant tout un bon ami !

Quatre : Même… Et maintenant, Wufei me rejette… Je suis si inquiet, Duo ! La situation m'échappe… Il est si mal… Et en plus, ce monstre qui pourrait le tuer à tout moment…

Duo : C'est une crise passagère, Quatre… Il a juste besoin de temps ! Calmes-toi. Et puis, on ne sait pas si cette histoire de poison est vrai…

Quatre : Je sais que c'est la vérité ! Je le sens… Oh, je sens tellement de choses en moi… C'est insupportable, Duo… Aides-moi, je t'en prie ! J'en peux plus…

Duo, très inquiet, caressa le dos de Quatre qui tremblait, en sanglotant contre lui…

Duo : Chut… Calmes-toi, ça va aller. Il faut que tu reposes l'esprit…

Quatre : J'y arrive pas… Quand ce n'est pas des sentiments extérieurs, ce sont les miens qui me tourmente. J'ai mal Duo… J'ai l'impression de devenir fou… Entre la tristesse de Heero et Wufei, ta haine, l'inquiétude de Trowa…

Duo : Chut… Ca va aller.

Il allait faire une crise, il le sentait d'ici ! Très inquiet, il prit l'empathe tremblant dans ses bras et l'emmena en courant à l'infirmerie. L'américain tenta de le calmer sur le chemin, en lui murmurant des paroles… Jamais le chemin de l'infirmerie ne lui avait semblé aussi long. Il défonça presque la porte en arrivant à destination… Quatre n'était pas calmé, au contraire.

Duo : SALLY ! Il fait une crise ! Faut que tu fasses quelques chose !

Sally comprit l'urgence et la nature de la situation en deux secondes.

Sally : Poses-le sur un lit !

Elle alla chercher un calmant par injection et se dépêcha de l'injecter au patient en début de crise… Puis, elle examina patiemment ses pupilles ainsi que son pouls.

Sally : J'avais peur qu'il ne fasse une crise avec toutes cette pression… Je lui avais demandé de se reposer, mais tu le connais.

Duo : Il veut toujours s'occuper des autres, avant lui-même…

Après une minute, la doctoresse lâcha le poignet du blond. Quatre pleurait toujours, mais semblait plus calme…

Sally : Ca va aller… On a évité la crise à temps. Tu as bien fait de venir si vite.

Quatre : Wufei… Faut pas le laisser seul…

Duo se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, en prenant une de ses mains pour le rassurer. Il fallait qu'il se laisse aller au repos…

Duo : Je vais m'en occuper… T'inquiètes pas. Reposes-toi, tu en as besoin…

Quatre : Mais insistes pas trop… Il a besoin d'un ami, pour le protéger sans l'étouffer… Comme Heero faisait…

Duo : Je sais, Quatre.

Quatre : Je peux pas m'en empêcher… Mais faut pas qu'il te rejette toi aussi. Il a besoin de nous…

Les paroles de l'empathe externués perdaient un peu de leur sens, signe que le calmant commençait à faire son effet.

Duo : Oui… J'insisterais pas trop.

Quatre : Et… Faut bien qu'il se repose et qu'il mange… Qu'il se lave aussi et qu'il bouge un peu… Faut pas qu'il se laisse aller. Heero aimerait pas ça… Il m'a demandé de m'occuper de lui…

Duo : Je vais le faire, c'est promis, Quatre… Je vais le faire… Mais reposes-toi. Je veille sur toi et sur lui…

Duo lui fit un bisou sur le front, en continuant ses caresses capillaires apaisantes, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil gagne malgré la lutte acharné du blond.

Sally : Depuis combien de temps ne dort-il plus la nuit ?

Duo : J'en sais rien… Les sentiments de Heero doivent beaucoup l'influencer. Ca fait peut-être depuis 1 ou 2 mois qu'il dort mal… Il prenait de la tisane pour ça, d'ailleurs. Il l'avait conseillé à Heero. Lui aussi avait beaucoup des insomnies… Mais le départ de Heero et l'effet que ça a eut sur Wufei l'a probablement empêché de fermé l'œil, ces derniers jours. Et les tisanes n'étaient peut-être plus assez efficace… C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude, mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte de son empathie qui le travaillait…

Sally : Ne te sens pas coupable… Même si tu l'avais su, tu n'aurais pas pu l'obliger à lui faire avouer que tu avais raison.

L'américain soupira, en regardant l'ange blond dormir…

Duo : Tu as probablement raison…

Sally : Le jour, son empathie et la nuit, ses propres sentiments… Je me demande comment il a tenu aussi longtemps sans craquer, avec tous ça qui le poursuivait inlassablement… Sans oublier le stress.

Duo : Quatre est très fort moralement… Il le faut pour supporter un don pareil, je serais fou depuis longtemps, moi. Ce que je comprend pas, c'est qu'il reste attaché à Heero comme au premier jour comme si de rien n'était…

Sally : Un lien empathique est très fort et dépasse les raisons et les sentiments, Duo… Ce qu'il ressent contient forcément une partie de la vérité. Je ne dis pas que ça excuse une trahison… Rien n'excuses un tel acte, mais ça peut l'expliquer et y apporter des circonstances aténuantes. Essaie de prendre en compte ce qu'il dit… Ca t'aidera.

Duo : Je vais essayer… Mais je suis si en colère contre lui. Ca fait si mal…

Le pilote tressé arrêta de regarder l'ange endormi et regarda Sally, avec une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

Duo : Et Wufei ? Quel est le résultat pour ses yeux ? Et pour cette histoire de récepteur ?

Sally : Physiquement, il va assez bien… Moralement, je ne peux pas en juger. Je n'ai pas passé assez de temps ou parlé suffisamment avec lui et je n'ai pas non plus assez d'expérience en psychologie pour le dire… Je ne sais pas encore pour le récepteur, mais je sais comment le détecter, si il y en a un. Je lui ferais passer un scanner pour le savoir, en même temps que pour savoir l'état de ses yeux.

Duo : Toi aussi, tu doutes de cette histoire de récepteur.

Sally : Oui… Ca me semble vraiment incroyable. Mais la possibilité est là et je vais la vérifier au plus vite.

Duo hocha la tête.

Duo : Mais pour ses yeux… Il va revoir ou pas ?

Sally lui répéta ce qu'elle avait expliqué à Quatre et Wufei. Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement…

Duo : Il a tellement d'espoir dans la perspective de revoir… Ca acheverait de le désespérer.

Sally : Mais ne lui donne pas trop d'espoir… Une brûlure au laser peut causer des dégâts irréversible. Et la chute serait encore plus dur, alors… Essaie de le préparer au fait qu'il puisse ne jamais revoir, mais discrètement. Rappelles-lui ce qu'il peut faire sans voir, par exemple et ce genre de chose… Mais en évitant de réveiller ses blessures par rapport à Heero.

Duo : J'essaierais. Tu vas garder Quatre à l'infirmerie ?

Sally : Je vais essayer, tant qu'il n'ira pas mieux… Je le considère comme malade et je pense qu'il reconnaitra sa fatigue morale. Au moins, si il a du mal à se reposer, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour l'y aider…

Sally lui fit un sourire rassurant.

Sally : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui… Je vais veiller à ce qu'il se reposes bien et puis, Quatre est raisonnable. Si tu le rassures bien à propos de Wufei, il se reposera de son plein gré…

Duo lui fit un grand sourire soulagé.

Duo : Merci ! Bon, je vais aller voir si Wufei va bien…

Sally : Où est Trowa ?

Duo : Il est toujours avec les mads. Je m'inquiétais trop pour Quatre, pour attendre avec eux…

Sally : Tu lui diras de penser à se reposer aussi. Vous êtes tous fatigués physiquement après cette période de mission et cette situation vous fatigue beaucoup, moralement…

Duo : Ok.

Sally : Ne surestimes pas tes forces, Duo… Si tu sens que ça va pas, dis-le moi, d'accord ?

Duo : Je le ferais.

Sally : Je ferais le scanner à Wufei, demain… Tu l'amèneras ici.

Duo : Ok ! Demain sans faute !

Le pilote énergique et rassuré lui fit un grand sourire et sortit… Elle soupira, en se disant qu'il faudra qu'elle veille à ce qu'il ne s'épuise pas, lui non plus. Elle poussa un autre soupir, en se disant qu'il lui faudrait aussi un assistant ! Ces cas-là prenaient souvent tout son temps ou presque à eux seuls, lorsqu'ils étaient là !

§§§

Après une heure de vérification rapide mais sérieuse de tous les éléments importants qu'avait répéré Trowa, J arriva enfin à la pièce à conviction la plus importante : la lettre !

Trowa : Personnellement, je ne reconnais pas le style de 01… Il n'est pas sentimental de ce que je lui connais.

J : Les gens ont souvent des faces cachés, 03. Je vais te dire si cette lettre est de lui ou si on lui a ordonné de l'écrire…

Le français ainsi que les autres mads, curieux du résultat, attendirent que J lise la lettre… Et la relise… Et la rerelise… Avec un air de plus en plus troublé. S'impatientant de ce résultat si attendu et si long à venir, Trowa l'interrompit nerveusement…

Trowa : Alors ?

J baissa la tête, en soupirant.

J : Je savais que nos ennemis étaient cruels… Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusque là. Utiliser l'amour de quelqu'un pour l'obliger à obéir… C'est lâche et abjecte !

Trowa : Alors c'est vraiment lui qui a écrit ça ?

Trowa ne réussit pas à cacher sa surprise, sur ce coup-là.

J : Oui, 03… De tout son cœur.

Le pilote 03 lui lança un regard curieux et un peu suspect.

Trowa : Comment en êtes-vous si sûr ?

J : J'ai connu une facette de Heero très sensible… Je l'ai rencontré lorsqu'il avait 8 ans. Je lui ai proposé de piloter un gundam et il a accepté. C'était un jeune garçon avec un coté assez froid, déjà… Mais je devinais une grande sensibilité en lui et un grand courage aussi. Seulement l'entraînement l'a endurci et il a enfouit cette partie de lui, au fond de son cœur… Mais il semblerait que Wufei Chang ait su la réveiller.

Trowa : Je ne savais pas tout ça… Alors… Wufei a vraiment un récepteur contenant un poison quelque part en lui ?

J : Oui. Probablement un poison neurologique ou quelque chose comme ça… Mais qui tue en quelques secondes.

Le français eut un regard inquiet…

Trowa : Il faut la localiser au plus vite et lui enlever !

Mais J resta très calme.

J : Pas de panique, 03. Nous allons le faire… Mais Heero fera ce qu'il peut pour contenter Treize et l'empêcher de le tuer.

Trowa : Même nous vendre à lui ?

J : Non. Il trouvera une astuce pour éviter ça… Il a bien réussit à leur voler des informations dans leur dos et à m'envoyer les principals, sans qu'ils l'apprennent. Nous aurons le temps de le faire… Ce sera fait dans la semaine, mais ne nous précipitons pas trop. Wufei Chang ne doit rien savoir !

Trowa : Pourquoi ?

J : Il est déjà très confus… Lui apprendre une nouvelle contradictoire comme ça le perdrait encore plus. Lorsqu'il sera près à l'entendre, vous lui lirez cette lettre…

Trowa : Je comprend… C'est entendu. Je vais informer les autres que la lettre dit la vérité…

J : Non. Nous ferons cela en réunion… Passez le mot qu'une réunion est prévu pour bientôt. Lorsque nous aurons les résultats du scanner du Dr Po, plus exactement…

Trowa : D'accord…

Trowa les salua de la tête et sortit. Il décida d'aller se reposer un peu avant de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autres… Il devait avouer qu'il était lessivé !

§§§

En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre du chinois, Duo fut prit d'un doute… Et si celui-ci ne voulait vraiment voir PERSONNES ? Il hésita… Peut-être qu'il devrait le laisser un peu tranquille ? Mais repensant à ce que lui avait demandé Quatre, il décida d'essayer au moins. Si Wufei voulait être seul, il le laisserait seul, c'est tout. Il se décida enfin à frapper doucement…

Duo : Wufei ?

Personne ne répondit mais en écoutant bien, il entendit des pleurs… Pauvre Wufei, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans cet état. Il devait essayer de le consoler… En contrôlant bien sa colère cette fois-ci, sinon il allait encore aggraver les choses.

Il entra doucement et resta sur le seuil, en attendant de voir la réaction ou non-réaction de l'occupant. Il voulait être sûr que sa présence n'indisposera pas le chinois …

Duo : Wufei ?

Pas de réponse… Hyper nerveux, Duo se tenait à la porte comme si il allait tomber.

Duo : … Est-ce que ça va ?

Quel question stupide ! Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas… Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire et il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose. Et comme il l'avait pensé après avoir sortit cette question débile, Wufei ne répondit pas non plus… Mais il ne le chassait pas non plus. Bonne nouvelle ! Alors l'américain entra complètement et referma la porte, avant approcher toujours doucement du lit où pleurait l'aveugle, en prenant son courage à deux mains.

Duo : Hé, Wufei… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il s'assit prudemment sur le bord du lit et lui toucha l'épaule lentement, un peu hésitant… Il se souvenait de l'assaut furieux du chinois la dernièrement fois qu'il l'avait approché d'aussi près et dans son intimité.

Mais Wufei eut une réaction inespérée et rassurante, en se retournant vers lui… Duo se calma et lui frotta le dos en signe d'encouragement.

Wufei : Je… Je ne vais pas t'attaquer… Cette fois-ci. Pourquoi tu es venu me voir ?

Duo : Je m'inquiètes pour toi… Mais si tu préfères rester seul, je peux partir. Je ne veux pas te déranger…

Le tressé retira sa main de son dos, prêt à se lever… Mais Wufei lui attrapa le poignet vivement, nerveusement.

Wufei : Non ! Non… Reste, s'il te plait…

Duo eut un sourire, en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Duo : Ok… Mais tu me le dis si tu veux que je partes. Je ne veux pas te gêner ou t'envahir…

Wufei : Oui… Mais reste, pour l'instant. S'il te plait…

Duo : C'est d'accord… Je reste. Calmes-toi…

Ils restèrent silencieux 1 min, pendant que l'américain tentait de consoler l'aveugle, par des gestes doux et réconfortants.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Wufei ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est encore à cause de Heero ?

Wufei : Oui… Mais pas seulement… C'est aussi, parce que je me sens mal… Par rapport à Winner… J'ai rejeté sa gentillesse, en la prenant pour de la pitié… Je regrette… J'ai peur de l'avoir blessé… Je voulais pas le rejeter, mais j'étais si mal à l'aise… Je veux pas me fâcher avec lui. Il fait tant d'efforts, pour essayer de m'aider… J'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

Duo : Tu ne vas pas te fâcher avec lui… Il ne t'en veut pas, il comprend que tu veilles être un peu seul. Il veut t'aider et fera ce qu'il faut pour ça… Même si il faut te laisser un peu tranquille. Il a du mal à gérer tous nos sentiments, tu sais… C'est pour ça qu'il voudrait être si présent auprès de toi. Il sent que tu es malheureux… Il essaie de remplacer Heero, mais il a beaucoup de mal.

Wufei : Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas en colère ? Il me semblait pas très bien, en me conduisant à ma chambre… Je crois qu'il a même pas finit son assiette. Je veux pas lui faire de la peine… Il est si gentil… Mais je ne veux pas qu'il remplace Heero. Même si je le voulais, il ne pourrait pas prendre sa place. Personne ne le peut… Sa présence en tant qu'ami me suffirait, il n'a pas besoin d'en faire tant. Il suffirait qu'il soit là simplement… Là, je le rejeterais pas. C'est bizarre comme je recherche la présence des autres, tout en la rejetant. J'ai l'impression de faire fuir, consciemment ou non, tous ceux qui m'entoure… D'abord, Heero. Puis, Quatre. Est-ce que je suis si désagréable ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire, pour faire partir Heero ? Peut-être que je comptais trop sur lui… Qu'il en a eu assez…

Il ne devait pas lui dire pour la crise évité de justesse… Ca l'acablerait encore plus. Wufei n'avait pas besoin de ça… Il était assez mal comme ça. Par contre, il devait lui enlever cette culpabilité de la tête ! Wufei n'était pour rien dans le départ du japonais… Ce traitre était parti rejoindre ses nouveaux amis, sans aucune considération pour eux ! C'est tout… Malheureusement.

Duo : Mais non… Tu ne fais fuir personne. Heero est parti pour la raison que tu sais… Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Tu n'es pas désagréable… Et je t'assure que Quatre ne t'en veut pas. Il m'a demandé de prendre le relai à sa place… Il ne se sent pas capable de t'aider sans t'étouffer. C'est son empathie qu'il lui fait ça… Ca le pousse à essayer de faire le maximum, mais il en fait trop. Il n'y peut rien… Alors je vais t'aider le temps qu'il arrive à se modérer. Ok ?

Wufei : Oui, merci de ta patience et de ta gentillesse... J'essaierais pas trop t'embêter. Je veux pas être un poids pour vous…

Duo : Tu n'en es pas un… T'es un ami et c'est normal que je t'aide.

Wufei eut un sourire de remerciement

Duo : Sally va te faire passer le scanner demain, je t'y emmenerais. OK ?

Wufei : Oui… Dis, tu crois que je vais revoir ?

Duo se rappela du conseil de Sally… Ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Duo : Oui, bien sûr… Rien ne dit que tu ne reverras pas. Sally elle-même l'a dit…

Wufei semblait vraiment inquiet.

Wufei : Je sais pas si ce que je ferais si je restais aveugle…

Duo : Tu continuerais à vivre, Wufei… Car tu es un guerrier et les guerriers n'abandonnent jamais !

Duo se mit à lui caresser les cheveux doucement… Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise dans ce rôle, finalement.

Wufei : Mais c'est si dur de me sentir inutile… J'ai l'impression que c'est à cause de ça si Heero m'a si facilement trompé. Je me sens si vulnérable… C'est terrible. Est-ce que être affaibli et aveugle m'a rendu aveugle aux choses ?

Duo : Mais non, tu n'es pas aveugle aux choses… Tu les perçois encore mieux qu'avant, même. Tu n'es pas inutile, non plus et puis, tu sais… Heero nous a tous trompé, pourtant nous ne sommes pas aveugles. Même Quatre n'a pas pu savoir ce qu'il faisait, malgré son empathie. Tu n'es pas plus naïf que nous… Tu lui faisais simplement confiance. Pour tout te dire, je crois que Quatre et toi étaient sûrement ceux qui se rendaient le plus compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui… On voyait bien qu'il agissait différemment, mais sans plus.

Le chinois prit un air pensif assez triste.

Wufei : Quand… Quand les soldats ont attaqués, ça m'a fait un choc. Je voulais croire que ce que ressentait Winner était la vérité… J'ai été déçu et trahi une seconde fois. Ca m'a fait si mal au cœur encore… Comment il pu nous faire ça ? Comment il a pu me faire ça ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé… Je croyais en sa sincérité. J'étais sûr qu'il ne mentait pas.

Le chinois tenta d'arrêter ses larmes, en les essuyant… Sans grand succès.

Duo : Je comprend ce que tu ressens. J'ai ressentis la même chose… J'étais si en colère que j'avais envie de l'évacuer sur Quatre, mais ça lui aurait fait du mal. Je refuse de lui faire du mal. Je lui en fait assez sans le vouloir, avec mes sentiments incontrôlé…

Wufei : Ca doit être très difficile d'être empathe… Moi aussi, je lui fais du mal sans le vouloir, avec mes sentiments et mon comportement. Je lui fais mal avec ma propre douleur…

Duo : Ce n'est pas ta faute… Tu ne la contrôle pas. Dis-moi, tu… Tu veux bien me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? Lorsque vous étiez prisonnier d'Oz… Ni toi, ni lui ne l'avez fait. Peut-être que ça pourrait apporter un début de réponse ? Une explication ?

Wufei eut l'air très peiné… Duo essaya de se montrer doux, pour le rassurer. Ca semblait être un souvenir sensible et douloureux pour lui…

Wufei : Je… C'est difficile à raconter.

Duo : Je ne t'oblige à rien… Je voudrais juste savoir ce qui s'est passé. Je vois bien que le simple fait d'y penser est difficile… C'est comme tu veux. Si tu dis non, je n'insisterais pas.

Wufei : Je vais essayer… Depuis le départ d'Heero, ça me tracasse à nouveau. J'arrête pas d'y penser… De me souvenir… Alors que je voudrais oublier. Ca me fait mal… Et ça doit aussi faire mal à Winner. Si je soulage la mienne, ça devrait l'aider en même temps que moi…

Duo : Oui, sûrement. Je comprend que ce soit dur… Mais tu as raison, en parler te libérerais peut-être un peu ?

Wufei : Peut-être… Je veux en parler, je dois en parler.

L'aveugle soupira, en baissant la tête.

Wufei : Au début, c'était une détention comme une autre… Ils nous interrogeaient à tour de rôles, nous laissant apprécié le boulot qu'ils avaient fait sur l'autre au retour de chaque interrogatoire. Et puis, je sais plus quand exactement était la première fois, des soldats sont venu chercher Heero… Pour le conduire auprès de Treize Kushrénada. En revenant, Heero a pas voulu me dire clairement ce qu'il lui voulait… Il semblait très soucieux par contre, mais j'ai pas insisté. C'était pas mes affaires. Il a plusieurs fois été conduit au bureau du général, sans que je sache jamais pourquoi… Chaque fois qu'il revenait, il était plus mal à l'aise et soucieux. Il se mettait dans son coin et ne disait plus rien… J'ai plusieurs tenté de savoir pourquoi il agissait comme ça ? Si il l'avait frappé ou menacé ? Il ne s'isolait pas comme ça, d'habitude. On parlait un peu de comment se passait nos interrogatoires… Ca nous aidait à tenir. Mais là, il ne me disait rien… Il ne me regardait même pas. Heero m'a finalement vaguement expliqué que Treize voulait l'interroger lui-même. Il semblait inquiet, en me disant ça… Comme si il avait honte ou peur. J'avais l'impression qu'il me disait pas tout. On s'était rapproché un peu, tu sais… Mais il retournait à sa solitude dans ces moments-là. Et puis…

Duo écoutait le chinois parlait attentivement, conscient de l'effort qu'il faisait là.

Pourquoi Treize voulait-il voir Heero ? Etrange… En plus, sa réaction était bizarre… Vraiment étrange. Pourquoi Heero aurait-il eu honte ou peur de parler de cet interrogatoire ? L'image du japonais et du chef d'OZ en train de s'envoyer en l'air sur le bureau du général apparu dans son esprit… Non, Heero n'aurait pas fait ça ! Quoi que… Si Heero était amoureux de Wufei, il aurait eu une excellente raison d'avoir honte de se taper Treize Kushrénada ! Et ça expliquerait qu'il s'occupe avec tant de gentillesse de Wufei, pour se faire pardonner… Si il avait rejoins l'ennemi parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de Treize ? Secouant la tête, il chassa cette pensée saugrenue et stupide… Mais qui tenait la route, malgré tout, autant que l'hypothèse évoqué dans la lettre. Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec les autres…

Le récit semblait arriver à une partie délicate pour Wufei, vu la façon dont il triturait un bout de son oreiller. L'américain recommença à lui caresser les cheveux, en lui parlant doucement…

Duo : Et puis ?

Wufei : Et puis, Lady Une a perdu patience… Avec l'accord de Treize Kushrénada, elle a décidé de faire accélérer les choses. Elle m'a fait emmené dans une pièce différente des autres fois… Je sentais que c'était mauvais signe. J'aurais du tenté de m'enfuir, même si je n'avais aucune chance de réussir… Avec un peu de chance, ils m'auraient peut-être descendu… Et évité cette déchéance, ce… déshonneur…

Duo : Est-ce que c'est là que…

Wufei : Oui.

Duo : Si c'est trop dur, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas continuer…

Duo lui reprit une des mains, pour l'empêcher de se tordre les mains et le soutenir un peu.

Wufei, tremblant, fit non de la tête…

Wufei : Non… Je dois en parler. Ca fait trop mal de le garder pour moi… J'aurais voulu le dire à Heero, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il sache à quel point j'ai été… Lâche et faible. Maintenant, je me dis que c'est peut-être mieux de ne lui avoir rien dire…

Duo : Peut-être ? Je ne sais pas… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne laisserais pas tomber mes amis comme il l'a fait.

Wufei : Je n'ai pas pu le lui dire, mais… Je dois t'en parler. C'est trop lourd à porter…

Duo : Très bien… Je t'écoute.

Duo serra plus fort la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne, pour l'encourager et le rassurer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de continuer.

Wufei : Cette pièce… Elle m'a fait froid dans le dos, en la voyant. Il y avait un espèce de siège avec des sangles, avec une sorte de harnais pour maintenir la tête de celui qui est dessus. Ca m'a rappelé… Une chaise électrique… Mais finalement, c'est pire que ça. Ils m'y ont attaché et Lady Une s'est posté devant moi avec un air plus malsain que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Elle a commencé à me dire que c'était ma dernière chance de parler, avant de recevoir une sanction définitive… J'ai refusé, bien sûr. Alors elle a ordonné à des techniciens présents de préparer tout…

Wufei semblait intarisable, maintenant qu'il était lancé… Il serrait fort la main de Duo, en continuant de trembler.

Wufei : Ils m'ont mit quelque chose pour m'obliger à garder les yeux ouverts et… Ils ont lancé la machine. C'était horrible… J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier de douleur. J'oublirais jamais la dernière chose j'ai vu, avant d'être plongé dans le noir. Lady Une avec ce sourire vainqueur… J'avais les yeux qui me brûlait et je me sentais mal. J'étais terrifié, si désemparé… J'ai entendu ses pas et sentit sa main me caresser la joue. J'ai sursauté de surprise et elle a rigolé… Je suis sûr qu'elle souriait encore plus à ce moment-là. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais tué. Elle a dit que ça ferait peut-être réfléchir mon ami et elle leur a ordonné de me détâché. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle l'a dit comme ça… Après tout, on est entraîné pour ne pas céder à ce genre de chantage. Je les ai repoussé et j'ai tenté de l'atteindre… Sans y arriver. Ils m'ont roué de coups, jusqu'à ce que je sois trop KO pour me défendre et ils m'ont ramené à la cellule…

Duo serra les dents, atterré par tant de cruauté…

Duo : C'est affreux… Ils sont monstrueux.

Wufei continua… Parler de ça semblait étrangement calmer ses larmes.

Wufei : J'ai tenté de cacher à Heero ce qu'ils m'avaient fait… Je ne voulais pas de pitié, alors j'ai essayé de le provoqué. Il aurait facile pour moi qu'il me haïsse et me traite comme un perdant… C'était comme ça que je me sentais. Là, il a eut une réaction bizarre… Il m'a prit dans ses bras et il s'est excusé, avant de demander à parler à Kushénada.

L'américain bloqua à ce fait… La lettre lui revint en tête et il commença à imaginer que Heero puisse dire la vérité, sans réussir à l'admettre et à l'accepter. Il est plus facile de haïr ou se faire haïr quand on souffre, que le contraire… Puis, il se dit que Heero avait pu aussi choisir Treize à Wufei, pour l'épargner ? Mais ça enlevait un sacré coté chevaleresque à son acte ! Surtout pour aller l'ennemi… Si c'était ça l'explication, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait !

Wufei : C'est là que… Qu'ils sont arrivés. J'étais seul, j'avais peur… J'ai cru que c'était Heero qui revenait. J'ai vite compris que…

Duo : Que ?

Wufei : Que c'était pas lui, mais des soldats. Ils voulaient… Profiter de ma faiblesse… De mon corps… C'était terrifiant leur main sur moi… Je ne sentais que ça… J'aurais voulu me défendre… Mais j'avais aucune force. Ils étaient trop fort… J'étais complètement à leur merci.

Le tressé arrêta de lui caresser les cheveux et de penser, au choc de cette nouvelle…

Duo : C'est pas vrai ? Ils n'ont pas fait ça ? Ne me dit pas qu'ils t'ont violer !

Wufei : Non… Non. Ils… Ils n'ont pas eut le temps… Ils ont reçu l'ordre d'arrêter avant de… Mais… J'ai eu si peur, je me sentais mal, si mal…

Duo : Ce sont des monstres… Des monstres… Si jamais Heero a été mêlé à ça, je le tuerais ! Personne n'a le droit faire une telle chose !

Duo entoura ses épaules de ses bras, sans lâcher sa main… Il était horrifié d'apprendre ça. Il comprenait le silence de Wufei, maintenant ! Est-ce que Heero savait ? Est-ce que Heero y avait été mêlé d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Non, ce n'était pas possible… Le tressé se força à se calmer et à réfléchir logiquement. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Non, ce n'était pas logique… Heero ne pouvait pas être mêlé à une telle horreur.

Wufei : Pourquoi tu crois que… Heero y serait mêlé ? C'est lui qui m'a sortit de là… Sans lui, j'y serais encore… Il a été si patient sur le retour, si protecteur… J'étais terrifié. Il nous a vite fais sortir de la base, sans tirer un coup de feu… Je l'ai pas lâché du retour. Je me sentais si perdu… Je suis sûr qu'il a pas dormit tant qu'on est pas rentré. Il était épuisé, mais il voulait pas se reposer avant d'être rentré… Pas tant que je serais pas en sécurité…

Non, Heero n'avait pas orchestré ça. Par contre, cette tentative de viol était peut-être un chantage pour Heero. Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas Heero qu'il tuerait… Mais TREIZE KUSHRENADA et LADY UNE ! Une telle manigance méritait châtiment… Le châtiment du dieu de la mort ! Par contre, si Heero avait cédé au charme de Treize… Non, il ne le tuerait pas. En souvenir de leur amitié… Mais plus jamais il ne lui ferait confiance. Tomber amoureux de l'ennemi était une trahison en elle-même pour lui… Bien au-delà des autres actes. Une trahison morale.

Duo : Excuses-moi… Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé ça… Mais t'inquiètes pas. C'est fini maintenant ! Depuis deux mois…

Wufei : Non, ça a recommencé… Depuis le départ de Heero, j'ai recommencé à faire des cauchemar… Où je revois le dernier sourire que Lady Une m'a lancé, ce sourire comme si elle était toute puissante et où elle ordonne à deux soldats de… Me violer… Et elle reste là à les regarder, sans s'occuper de mes supplications… Et elle rigole si froidement… Et son rire me terrifie ! Et Heero ne vient plus me sauver. Il vient plus mes appels… Il m'a abandonné, Duo….

Le chinois se remit à pleurer un peu. Duo tenta de le calmer, touché par sa peine… Il ne savait pas que l'aveugle avait vécut tout ça et en souffrait tant. Le départ de Heero avait réveillé ses démons… Comment Heero avait pu partir en sachant ce qui allait se passer ? Il lui en voulait aussi pour ça.

Duo : Je suis sûr que tu peux les chasser toi-même… Je sais que Heero compte beaucoup pour toi, seulement il faut que tu admettes qu'il est parti. Je me doute que ça doit te faire mal et que tu ne veux pas le faire… Mais il n'est plus avec nous. Il nous a abandonné. Ca me rend très triste aussi… J'aimais beaucoup Heero. Il avait une manière d'être unique, comme nous tous. On était devenu plus qu'une simple équipe… Je pensais qu'il voyait aussi les choses comme ça, mais j'ai du me tromper. Il m'a énormément déçu… Mais je ne veux pas me laisser abattre ! Je ne veux pas le laisser gagné. Je ne sais pas si il a voulu nous faire de la peine volontairement, mais je sais que je suis assez fort pour me remettre de sa trahison… Et toi aussi ! Souviens-toi de tout ce qu'il t'a apprit ! Utilises-le pour continuer de te battre… Je l'ai beaucoup critiqué pour vouloir te ré-apprendre à te battre, mais c'était parce que j'étais inquiet pour toi. Pas parce que je ne te croyais pas capable de le faire… Tu nous a prouver que tu avais la force morale de te reprendre et je sais que tu l'as encore. N'abandonnes pas, Wufei… Accroches-toi à ce qu'il te reste.

Wufei : Je voudrais… Mais je n'ai plus rien qui me donne envie de continuer. J'essaie, mais je trouve pas…

Duo : Et nous ?

Wufei : Ce n'est pas pareil que Heero… Heero, c'était… C'était tout, pour moi.

Duo : Je comprend… Et si tu continuais pour prouver à Heero que tu es fort, même sans lui ? Que ce qu'il a fait n'était pas inutile ?

Wufei : Je sais pas… Si ça se trouve, il s'en moque.

Duo : Alors continue pour lui prouver que, même si il t'a abandonné lâchement et peut-être s'est moqué de toi, tu peux t'en sortir ! Rappelles-toi ce que tu ressens, par rapport à ce qu'il t'a fait… Oublie ta peine, elle ne te mènera nulle part. Que ressens-tu quand tu penses à lui maintenant ?

Wufei : … De la colère, de la trahison, une immense déception aussi… De l'amour. Ca me fait mal de ressentir tous ça, en l'aimant toujours en même temps, malgré tout… Comme un poignard qui me lacère le cœur…

Duo : Essaie de te concentrer sur ce qu'il t'a fait… Tu ne vas tout de même te laisser aller parce que monsieur a juger que OZ avait plus de valeur que toi ?

Il n'était pas sûr que monter Wufei contre Heero était la bonne solution, mais c'était la seule qu'il voyait, pour l'instant… Et puis, il en avait assez de voir Wufei souffrir pour Heero, alors celui-ci s'en foutait peut-être complètement. Ca ne réglerait sans doute rien, mais ça lui donnerait peut-être une motivation pour continuer de se battre. La haine était un moteur puissant et très motivant… Ca faisait beaucoup de « peut-être », mais il n'y avait que des « peut-être » dans cette affaire, de toute façon.

Duo : Regardes ce qu'il a fait ! Il s'est montré gentil, il s'est acharné pour te remonter le moral et te redonner le goût de vivre et l'envie de te battre… Et au moment où il touche au but, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il te laisse tomber comme une vieille chausette. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il mérite tes larmes et ton amour ?

Wufei : Non, sans doute… Je suis minable, une vraie fille désespérément amoureuse…

Duo : Non, au contraire… C'est beau d'aimer. L'amour est quelque chose de magnifique… C'est lui qui est minable, pour avoir bafouer ton amitié et ton amour. Ne te rabaisse pas, c'est lui le fautif… Pas toi.

L'américain se remit à lui caresser les cheveux… Il se rappela soudain qu'il avait vu le chinois avec les cheveux tressés souvent. Il eut un sourire, en ayant une idée…

Duo : Assis-toi, Wufei et mets-toi dos à moi.

Wufei : Pourquoi ?

Duo : Surprise ! Aller, retournes-toi.

Wufei s'assit et se retourna, curieux de connaître cette surprise. Duo, taquin et amusé, lui fit une tresse, comme Heero lui faisait souvent… L'aveugle se laissa faire, un peu troublé. Souvenir, souvenir…

Duo : Et voilà !

Wufei toucha ses cheveux tressés et se retourna vers l'autre pilote.

Wufei : Une tresse ? Pourquoi tu m'as fais une tresse ?

Duo : Parce que ça doit te rappeler des bons souvenirs… Et que les bons souvenirs sont ceux qu'ils ne faut pas oublier et que l'on oublie trop souvent dans les moments noirs.

Wufei : C'est vrai… Ca me rappelle quand Heero… M'a fait cette suprise, comme ça, sans raison. Il semblait heureux… Merci, Maxwell.

Duo : Heero peut plus t'en faire, mais tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autres pour t'en faire ! Tu n'as plus Heero, mais n'oublie pas qu'on est là aussi…

Wufei : Tu as raison… Vivre dans le passé ne changera rien à ce qu'il se passe. Je vais me battre… J'en ai assez de me sentir toujours si nul. C'est lui qui est parti… J'ai pas à m'en vouloir. Merci de tes conseils…

Wufei eut un sourire et Duo essuya ses dernières larmes, content.

Wufei : Mais… Ca n'enlève pas que… Je prèfèrerais éviter de me balader dans la base. Je me sens mal à l'aise par rapport aux gens qu'on croise… Je sens leur regard sur moi… Ca me gêne. Et puis, je vais pas pouvoir sortir tout seul… Non, je préfère rester ici.

Duo : Comme tu veux… Je t'emmenerais quand même manger à la cafétariat. Rester tout le temps enfermé n'est pas bon pour le moral…

Wufei : Ok, mais juste pour manger et les obligations, comme les visites chez Sally. Je pourrais m'entraîner dans ma chambre, pareil qu'ailleurs… Il suffit que j'ai mon sabre.

Duo : Si tu veux, je pourrais essayer de t'aider… Même si je n'y connais rien.

Wufei : C'est gentil, mais ça ira… J'y arrives maintenant.

Duo : Comme tu veux…

L'américain serra le chinois dans ses bras, soulagé… Il semblait aller mieux, comme si une énergie nouvelle l'habitait. Wufei se laissa aller à cette étrainte amicale, en souriant…

Wufei : Merci vraiment, Duo. J'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un… D'entendre ça… Mais garde tout ça pour toi, s'il te plait.

Duo relâcha son ami.

Duo : Bien sûr… Ce que tu m'as raconté m'a éclairé un peu sur un des points sombres de cette affaires. Il est possible que je fasse référence à ce que tu m'as dit pour m'expliqué… Mais ce sera tout.

Wufei : Quel point sombre ?

Duo : Je t'en parlerais quand je serais si ma théorie est fondé… Je ne veux pas te mettre un truc faux en tête. Quand on sera sûr de nous, on te dira tout…

Wufei : Vous… Vous savez des choses que j'ignore ?

Duo : Ce sont juste des éléments d'enquêtes, tu sais… Des théories. Tu as le droit de les connaître, bien sûr… Mais je ne voudrais que ça te fasse du mal.

Wufei : Mais je pourrais vous aider ? J'ai été proche de Heero pendant un bon moment…

Duo : Te rappeler de tout ça te fera mal, Wufei… Il faut que tu essaie de te reconstruire. Il faut que tu apprennes à dominer ce qui s'est passé… Sinon ça risque de t'enfoncer et de t'enfermer dans le passé. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Wufei hocha la tête tristement, mais sourit à Duo.

Wufei : Oui, je comprend… Tu as raison. J'aurais beau me mentir… Je sais que ma blessure morale ne guérirait jamais… Mais promets-moi… Quand je serais assez fort pour le supporter, je veux vous aider. Même si Heero m'a menti, il doit certainement y avoir des choses qui peuvent vous aider.

Duo : C'est certain… Dès que tu te sentiras assez fort, dis-le-moi… Mais sans te mentir. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être mis à l'écart, mais tu sais comment se passe une enquête… On cherche dans tout un tas de théories et tout. En plus, tu es très lié à cette affaire… Ca te ferait du mal, si tu n'es pas prêt.

Wufei : Oui… Je comprend. Je t'assure que je comprend… Je vais devenir plus fort pour prouver à Heero que je suis assez fort pour me débrouiller et pour vous aider ! Il faut le retrouver… Et lui faire payer cette trahison.

Duo : On le fera, Wufei… On le fera ! Je peux te le promettre !

Wufei : Merci…

Le tressé sourit et mit une main amicale sur son épaule.

Duo : Tu as l'air fatigué… Evoqué tout ça a du te fatiguer. Tu devrais te reposer…

Wufei : Oui. Je vais y arriver maintenant… Mon esprit est moins torturé. Je me sens beaucoup moins perdu…

Duo : C'est bien. Aller, je reviendrais à l'heure du diner… Reposes-toi bien et ne te prend pas trop la tête. Les réponses viendront toutes seules, tu verras.

Wufei sourit et se recoucha. Duo se leva…

Wufei : Oui… Tu es vraiment un ami, Duo. (Merde… J'en suis venu a l'utilisation des prénoms. Pas grave… Ca voudrait seulement dire que Wufei change.) A tout a l'heure…

Duo : A tout a l'heure !

L'américain sortit en souriant… Resté seul, Wufei prit un air pensif. Se laissant porté par sa nouvelle résolution et la façon de penser qui va avec, il s'endormit tranquillement…

§§§

Duo ruminait sa nouvelle thérorie quand il croisa Trowa… Celui comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas à son air renfrogné.

Trowa : Duo ?

Duo : Trowa ! Tu as des nouvelles ? Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

Trowa : J'ai des bonnes nouvelles… Mais je dois garder le silence pour l'instant. Quand on aura les résultats pour Wufei, ils organiseront une réunion.

Duo : OK… Ben, moi aussi j'ai des nouvelles !

Trowa : Lesquelles ?

Duo : J'ai parlé avec Wufei et je crois que…

Duo regarda autour de lui suspicieusement.

Duo : Heero a une aventure avec Treize Kushrénada !

Trowa le regarda surpris et eut un sourire amusé.

Trowa : Mais non… Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait penser ça, mais…

Duo : Wufei m'a raconté des choses très troublante ! Et ça expliquerait ce qui s'est passé !

Trowa : Et moi, je te dis que Heero n'a pas d'aventure avec Treize Kushrénada… Ecoutes, Duo. Patiente quelques jours, ok ? Quand tu seras ce que nous avons appris, tu comprendras bien mieux… Tu ne seras pas soulagé… Mais tu comprendras mieux, au moins.

Duo : Hum… Ok. Mais moi aussi, je parlerais de ma théorie !

Trowa : Tu ne veux pas m'en parler, maintenant ? Je voulais aller me reposer dans ma chambre, justement…

Duo : Non, pas encore… Faut que j'y réfléchisses. Je veux vérifier que tout soit cohérent avant d'en parler…

Le français hocha la tête, comphérensif… Duo était trop remonté contre Heero encore pour être raisonné. Il valait mieux le laisser se calmer et répenser à sa théorie… N'empêche, Trowa se demandait vraiment ce qui avait fait penser ça à Duo. Qu'est-ce que Wufei avait bien pu raconter ? Il espéra également que l'américain ne monte pas trop l'aveugle contre Heero… Surtout si J avait vu juste. Il croyait en ce que J avait dit… Après tout, il le connaissait bien mieux que tous les pilotes réunis. C'est lui qui l'avait entraîné… Et si il disait que cette lettre était de Heero, il le croyait volontier.

Trowa : Je vais aller me reposer quelques heures…

Duo : Au fait, Quatre est à l'infirmerie. Il a frolé la crise empathique, tout à l'heure…

Trowa : Quoi ?

Duo : Mais il va bien, t'inquiète pas… Je vais prendre le relais avec Wufei. Il a besoin de repos… Ca l'a touché plus que nous les derniers évènements.

Trowa : Oui, c'est vrai. Fais bien attention avec Wufei…

Duo le regarda curieusement.

Duo : Tu ne crois pas que je puisse m'en occuper ?

Trowa : Ce n'est pas ça… Fais attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. Tu peux être trop honnête, parfois… On fait passer beaucoup de choses au travers des mots et les gestes. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Le tressé hocha la tête.

Duo : Oui, je comprend… Je lui dirais simplement ce qu'il a besoin pour remonter la pente. Il faut qu'il l'oublie un peu sa peine…

Trowa : Oui, je suis d'accord… Mais ne vas pas trop loin. Je sais que ce que la trahison de Heero t'a beaucoup touché… Mais si il le hait trop, il en souffrira aussi.

Duo : Je ferais attention. Si il a mal, Quatre aura mal aussi… J'en ai assez qu'il souffre par ma faute.

Trowa lui fit un sourire rassurant.

Trowa : T'inquiètes pas… Tout va s'arranger.

Duo : J'espère… En tous cas, merci de ton soutient, Trowa. C'est difficile de se dire, d'accepter qu'il manquera toujours un membre à notre équipe, maintenant…

Trowa : Peut-être pas toujours…

Duo : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Trowa : Essaie de croire en l'avenir. Je suis persuadé que ça va s'arranger. Je ne dis pas ça uniquement pour te rassurer… J'y crois.

Duo lui fit un sourire…

Duo : Je vais essayer, Trowa… Mais j'ai du mal à être positif quand je vois Wufei.

Trowa : C'est dur pour moi aussi, mais accroches-toi. On doit rester soudé… Ensemble, on est plus fort que OZ. Ils ont essayé de nous séparer… Mais on s'en sortira.

Duo : T'as raison… Je crois que je vais aller marcher un peu… Et peut-être manger. J'ai un peu faim… A plus.

L'américain fit un signe au français avant de reprendre son chemin. Celui-ci le regarda s'éloigner et soupira… Fatigué, il décida de ne pas se prendre la tête pour l'instant et de garder son projet premier : aller se reposer dans sa chambre !

§§§ (2 mois et 6 jours)

Le lendemain matin, Duo se leva toujours aussi amer… Et inquiet. Quatre et Wufei lui causait beaucoup de soucis. Il décida d'ailleurs d'aller se rassurer d'abord auprès de l'empathe… Après, il conduirait Wufei chez sally. Mais il avait besoin de voir Quatre, pour l'instant.

Après avoir avoir prit une douche et s'être habillé, il partit à l'infirmerie. Quand il arriva, l'ange blond dormait tranquillement… Duo sourit tendrement, en le voyant. Il s'approcha doucement du lit sans faire de bruit.

Sally : Bonjour Duo…

Duo : Bonjour, sally… Comment va Quatre ?

Sally : Mieux. Il s'est bien reposé… Là, il dort de lui-même.

L'américain sembla soulagé.

Duo : Tant mieux… Je suis content. J'étais venu le voir… Mais si il dort, je vais pas le réveiller.

A ce moment-là, le blond se réveilla.

Quatre : Duo ?

Duo : Je t'ai réveillé… Excuses-moi. Comment tu te sens ?

Quatre sourit à Duo.

Quatre : C'est rien… Je suis content de te voir. Je me sens mieux… fatigué, mais mieux.

Duo : Tant mieux. Tu m'as inquiété…

Quatre : Comment va Wufei ?

Sacré Quatre… Il ne perdait pas le nord ! Le tressé sourit à l'empathe.

Duo : Mieux qu'hier… J'ai parlé un peu avec lui. Je l'ai rassuré… Il avait peur de t'avoir blessé.

Quatre : Oh…

Duo : Mais t'inquiètes pas… Je l'ai rassuré. Je m'occupe de lui, comme tu m'as demandé…

Quatre : Je suis désolé de te demander ça… Je devrais le faire, mais je suis épuisé moralement… Physiquement aussi.

Duo s'assit sur le bord du lit, en souriant…

Duo : C'est rien. Je vais le faire… Reposes-toi. Tu sais, si tu n'en pouvais plus, tu aurais pu me le dire… Avant de craquer.

Quatre baissa la yeux.

Quatre : Je voulais tellement tenir la promesse que j'ai faites à Heero…

Duo : Je sais, Quatre… Mais… Le Heero qu'on connaissait, notre ami, n'aurait pas voulu que tu te fasses du mal pour autant.

L'américain lui prit la main pour le réconforter. Le blond le regarda avec un regard étrange, en souriant…

Quatre : Tu as raison… Heero ne voudrait que je me rende malade. Et puis, il te considère aussi comme son ami. Nous sommes tous ses amis…

Le regard de Duo se rembrumit… Il avait du mal à contrôler les choses que lui inspirait ces paroles. Trahison. Douleur. Quatre sembla s'en apercevoir… Il lui lança un regard tendre, en lui caressant la joue de l'autre main.

Quatre : Chut… Calmes-toi, Duo. Je sais que tu as mal… Je comprend ta douleur… Mais ai confiance en moi.

Duo baissa les yeux, pour cacher son regard triste à Quatre, sachant parfaitement que c'était inutile.

Duo : J'essaie… Mais… C'est dur. Je ne veux pas te faire mal… Je me contrôle… Mais j'ai envie de le tuer…

Quatre : Je sais, Duo. Regardes-moi…

Le tressé le regarda… L'empathe lui fit un sourire réconfortant, qui fit du bien à Duo.

Quatre : Je sens ta douleur… Je ne reproche rien à tes doutes, à tes peurs ou à ta douleur. Elles sont justifiées et humaines. et Je te demande juste de me croire… Ai confiance en moi.

Le regard mystérieux et doux de Quatre le regardant dans les yeux apaisa Duo… Celui-ci sourit doucement et serra la main du malade dans sa main.

Duo : Je te crois… Je te crois et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal.

Quatre : Je ne t'en veux pas… Ce sont les aléas de l'empathie. Je veux juste que tu me laisse t'aider… Je ne veux pas que tu me caches des choses par peur de me blesser. Si tu as besoin, je suis là… La douleur que tu ressens à garder des choses en toi me fait plus mal que celle que tu ressens lorsque tu dis les choses. Je suis peut-être malade, mais je suis toujours là pour vous… Pour toi.

Sans savoir pourquoi le regard de Quatre lui fit du bien et le rendit heureux…

Duo : Merci, Quatre… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tes mots me font du bien… Enfin, si tu le sais. Mais je veux te le dire… Aller, je vais y aller. Je dois emmener Wufei chez Sally.

Quatre se redressa et fit un bisou sur le front de Duo, avant de se rallonger…

Quatre : Courage, Duo. Ca va aller…

Duo : Oui… Je reviendrais te voir. Reposes-toi, surtout !

Quatre : Promis ! Aller, file…

Duo serra encore la main de Quatre dans la sienne et la lâcha, en se levant. Il sourit à l'empathe et sortit.

Sally approcha de Quatre, en souriant. Celui-ci semblait étrangement heureux et rêveur…

Sally : Tu semble bien heureux, Quatre… C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça.

Le blond arrêta de regarder la porte et regarda le docteur.

Quatre : Oui, je sais… C'est la première fois que je me sens comme ça… Tu sais, quand Duo m'a amené hier… Ce que j'ai ressentit chez lui. C'était si fort. Il avait vraiment peur pour moi… Peur de me perdre. Je crois que… Qu'il m'aime.

Sally : Tu ne l'avais jamais ressentis avant ?

Quatre : Pas comme ça… Pas aussi fort, pas aussi remarquable. Je me suis senti aimé dans ses bras… C'est la première fois que je me sentais aimé comme ça. Je ne sais pas si… Je l'aime autant, mais je sais que c'est plus qu'un ami pour moi. J'avais un doute… Mais là, il s'est envolé.

Sally eut un sourire.

Sally : Tu es amoureux… Je suis contente pour toi. Dans cette période sombre et difficile, ça vous aidera tous les deux. Accroches-toi à ça… Mais pour l'instant, tu dors !

Quatre : Oui…

Quatre sourit, en refermant les yeux et en pensant à Duo…

§§§

Duo ressortit avec le sourire et prêt à affronter l'épreuve avec Wufei et à le soutenir… Il s'en sentait la force, pour Quatre. Pour que la promesse que celui-ci avait fait à Heero soit tenu… Il la tiendrait pour Quatre, en souvenir de l'amitié qu'il avait pour Heero et pour celle qu'il avait pour Wufei.

Il rejoignit rapidement la chambre du chinois. Il frappa doucement et entra…

Duo : Wufei ?

Wufei : Je suis prêt…

Duo aperçut Wufei assis sur son lit, habillé et prêt pour son scanner.

Duo : Je pensais que tu te reposerais encore…

Wufei : Je suis trop inquiet et nerveux pour dormir plus. Allons-y… Je veux savoir.

Duo : ok. Viens…

L'américain hocha la tête. Wufei se leva et avança vers lui doucement. Duo lui prit le bras… Le sentant raide et stressé, il passa son bras dans son dos pour le rassurer.

Duo : Aller, calmes-toi… Tout ira bien.

Wufei : … Si tu savais comme j'ai peur de ce que va me dire Sally…

Duo : Je sais… Mais je suis là. T'inquiètes pas… Quelque soit le résultat, tu seras toujours le même pour nous. Un guerrier fort et courageux… Je crois en toi, on croit tous en toi, ne l'oublie jamais.

Wufei sourit un peu, en touchant la main de Duo.

Wufei : Merci, Duo… Heureusement que vous êtes là.

Duo : Oui… Et nous, on ne te laissera pas ! Aller, go !

L'aveugle, encouragé par les paroles de l'américain et surtout la petite phrase amère et colèreuse à propos de Heero, raviva sa volonté. Non, il ne se laisserait pas abattre ! Jamais… Oui, il était fort ! Il le prouverait à Heero !

Sortant de la chambre, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie… Ils avaient hâte et avait peur de connaitre ces résultats en même temps.

**No one knows have to say**

**to be sorry**

**and dont worry **

**am not tell and lisse**

#µµ#**POV Heero**#µµ#

Heero soupira, en jetant un œil aux molosses qui le surveillaient… Si seulement ils n'étaient 24h sur 24 sur son dos, ils pourraient agir. Mais là, il était condamné à obéir à Treize… Et il devait pirater sa propre base. Heureusement, ils avaient changé et renforcé la sécurité informatique… Ca lui compliquait considérablement les choses, mais il était rassuré… Et il n'avait pas besoin de mentir à Treize pour expliqué qu'il n'ait pas encore réussit.

Il regarda son écran, sans rien taper.

Soldat : Hé, toi ! C'est pas le moment de rêvasser, alors au boulot… Si tu tiens à ton Wufei, bien sûr.

Heero retint un tremblement à la menace… Protéger Wufei, avant tout ! Il se remit à essayer de forcer les défenses de son ex-base, en se demandant comment allaitle chinois ? Si il s'était remit de son départ soudain ? Si il le haissait ? Est-ce qu'ils lui avaient lu la lettre et est-ce que Wufei l'avait cru ? Il espérait surtout que son Dragon aille bien… De son coté, il ferait tout pour qu'il reste en vie. Sa priorité, c'était lui… Uniquement lui. La paix et ses amis aussi… Mais d'abord Wufei.

Il avait eu dans l'idée d'y aller doucement pour éloigner l'échéance, au début… Mais le chef d'OZ lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec lui, en appuyant sur LE bouton… Heureusement, c'était une télécommande identique servant à allumer une chaine HIFI se trouvant dans le bureau de Monsieur. Apparemment, le général d'OZ ne dépensait pas le budget de la guerre que dans les armures mobiles… Mais aussi à l'équipement de ses bases et de son confort ! N'empêche qu'il avait manqué de faire un arrêt cardiaque et que ça avait fait beaucoup rire Treize, pendant qu'il battait le rythme de sa musique classique en jouant les chefs d'orchestre… Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, mais son regard et son air de maitre avait suffit. Heero était un pantin et Treize tenait ses ficelles. Le japonais était reparti bosser immédiatement… Cet homme était vraiment un démon ! Mais il ne le laisserait pas gagner… Il allait attendre le bon moment pour agir, mais en attendant il devait jouer le jeu.

BIP !

Il réussit à forcer une barrière de plus. Bientôt, il aurait accès aux infos que voulait OZ et qu'il ne voulait pas leur donner… Mais comment faire pour les empêcher de fouiner dans ce qu'il aurait fouiner ? Rien… Il pouvait juste se taire et espérer leur donner le temps de partir et/ou effacer certaines infos importantes ou toutes les infos.

Il se surprit à prier un dieu en lequel il ne croyait pas, pour que Wufei et ses amis s'en sortent.

#µµ#**POV général**#µµ#

1 heure après, Wufei avait retrouver sa chambre et son sabre après avoir passé son scanner… Il s'entraînait pour essayer de se détendre et se rassurer. Quand Sally avait eu l'image, il avait sentit une grande inquiétude chez elle… Elle ne leur avait rien dit, pas même à Duo, en tous cas pas en sa présence. Mais une chose était sûr : cette inquiétude n'était pas favorable pour lui… Est-ce qu'il allait rester aveugle ? Il était terrifier à cette idée… Il se sentait faible d'avoir si peur… Alors il s'entraînait comme un guerrier, pour être fort ou en avoir l'illusion. Il voulais être fort ! Il ferait tout pour ça… Même si il devait rester aveugle, il ne laisserait pas Heero briser celui qu'il était… Il ne se laisserait pas battre, par personne !

§§§

Après avoir ramené Wufei à sa chambre, Duo était retourner voir Sally immédiatement. Sa réaction l'avait beaucoup inquiété. Mais était-elle inquiète pour ses yeux et cette histoire de puces ? Il ne voulait pas admettre que ça puisse être vrai… Ca lui permettait de haïr Heero, sans avoir a repenser à lui comme à un ami. Elle n'avait rien dit et il n'avait rien demandé devant Wufei… Mais maintenant, il allait lui tirer les vers du nez ! pas question d'attendre la réunion pour savoir ! Il était assez sur les nerfs comme ça.

Quand il revint, Sally était toujours devant son écran avec cet air extrêment soucieux. Elle le regarda entrer.

Sally : Je t'attendais.

Duo : Tu m'attendais ?

Sally : Je savais bien que tu allais revenir… Mais je ne sais pas comment te dire ça.

Duo s'alarma un peu. Il avait raison.

Duo : A propos de quoi ?

Sally : A propos des deux.

Duo : Bon sang, soit plus claire Sally !

Elle se leva, avec un air grave et s'assit contre son bureau, sans le regarder.

Sally : Ses yeux sont très atteinds. Je me doutais que ce n'était pas brillant… Sinon Wufei reverrait déjà un peu, au bout de 2 mois. Ses yeux auraient guéris, dans le cas d'une cécité temporaire sûre… Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

Duo : Ca veut dire quoi ? Il va rester aveugle ? Bordel, Sally, arrêtes de tourner autour du pot !

Sally soupira en regardant un Duo hyper stressé et inquiet.

Sally : Le laser a touché le nerf optique. Il a peu de chance de retrouver la vue…

Le tressé se tut, pour encaissé le choc… Il s'y attendait… Mais tout de même. Wufei allait être anéanti… Sauf si il jouait la carte « vengeance contre Heero ».

Le médecin continua pensivement, en se caressant le menton.

Sally : Pour infliger de tels dommages, ce devait être un laser de moyenne puissance au moins. Il a traversé et brûlé la cornée, endommé la rétine et un peu touché le nerf optique…

Duo demanda, hésitant.

Duo : Le nerf optique se répare pas… C'est ça ?

Sally : Non, en effet… Quand il est brûlé ou âbimé, ça ne se récupère pas.

L'américain baissa la tête tristement.

Sally : Mais tout n'est pas perdu. Il y a un dernier espoir…

Duo releva la tête hâtivement.

Sally : Je peux tenter l'opération dont j'avais parlé à Quatre et Wufei… Mais c'est une opération à haut risque.

Duo : Quel opération ?

Sally : Ca consiste à régénérer le nerf mort, en greffant un nerf en bonne état… Si il n'y a pas de rejet et si toute la partie du nerf endommagé est remplacé, alors l'organe (l'œil, c'est un organe ?) touché, les yeux dans le cas de Wufei, peut remarcher.

Duo : Et quels sont les chances pour que ça réussisses ? Et si c'est un échec, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sally : Vu l'état de ses yeux, les chances de réussites sont faibles… Si l'opération se passe mal, il peut mourir. Si elle se passe bien mais qu'il ne revoit pas, alors ça ne changera rien au fait qu'il sera aveugle.

Duo : Mourir…

Sally : C'est une opération proche du cerveau, pour les yeux… Tu as peur pour lui, mais je sais qu'il serait prêt à prendre le risque. Tu lui en parleras. Sois honnête avec lui, n'ait pas peur de lui dire la vérité. C'est de ça qu'il a besoin…

Le pilote hocha la tête.

Sally : Mais il y a plus grave.

Duo la regarda, surpris.

Duo : Pas à propos de cette histoire stupide de puce empoisonné, j'espère ?

Sally se leva et repassa derrière son bureau.

Sally : Viens voir là…

L'américain, inquiet et curieux, vint voir. Le médecin lui montra un point lumineux, au niveau de la nuque de Wufei.

Sally : Tu vois ceci ?

Duo : Oui… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sally : Tu vas comprendre tout seul.

Elle fit un agrandissement du petit point et Duo vit nettement une chose ressemblant à une puce d'ordinateur. De la stupéfaxion, il passa à la colère…

Duo : Non !

Sally le regarda, résigné et calme.

Sally : Si, pourtant. Heero dit la vérité dans sa lettre… Cette petite puce à une espèce de poche métallique.

Duo s'éloigna brusquement.

Duo : Nonn ! Ca peut être autre chose ! Vérifie ! Je suis sûr que ce salaud a menti. Il n'a jamais aimé Wufei. Il n'a jamais été notre ami et il s'est foutu de notre gueule depuis le départ ! Il veut juste sauver son image, au cas où que ça se gâte pour lui chez OZ ! Au cas où son amant ne veuille plus de lui ! Comme ça, il pourra revenir comme une fleur, nous demander pardon et voilà ! Non, non et non ! Je demande une vérification… Et même si c'est vrai, c'est pas pour ça que j'oublirais tout ! Certainement pas ! Il nous a TRAHI !

L'américain furieux se rua vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit violemment, en se retournant vers Sally.

Sally : Tu m'entends ? Vérifie ! Ca ne PEUT pas être vrai !

Duo sortit, en maugréant. La doctoresse soupira… Elle allait vérifier, oui. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se tromper là-dessus. Elle donnerait son résultat à la réunion demain.

§§§

Trowa était avec le mad de Heero, pendant que les autres s'occupaient d'autres chose. Ils regardait un convoi de matériel et d'hommes partir pour la nouvelle base. Dans quelques jours, l'évacuation serait totale… J semblait confiant que Heero ne dirait pas leur position, à moins d'y être obligé.

J : Bien. Encore un autre… Nous allons envoyer des hommes chercher l'Altron et le Deathcythe Hell et ils les emmeront directement là-bas.

Trowa : Je pourrais le faire…

J : Non. Si nous sommes attaqués, nous aurons besoin de toi et de Quatre pour nous défendre. Nous serons attaqués, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Heero a commencé à nous pirater… Même avec nos défenses renforcés, il mettra moins d'une semaine à forcer notre système.

Trowa : Et vous le croyez quand même de notre coté ?

J se tourna vers lui calmement.

J : Si il n'était pas avec nous, nous aurions déjà été attaqué et il serait venu avec eux.

Trowa : Je vois. Et si vous effaciez toutes les données ?

J : Ils comprendraient que nous sommes en train de partir et que nous avons une autre destination de prévu déjà. Ils obligeraient Heero à leur dire où nous sommes, en faisant pression sur la vie de Wufei… Ainsi ils nous attaqueraient en force, forcerait Heero à participer peut-être et pourraient éventuellement trouver notre nouvelle base, en suivant les convois.

Trowa soupira profondément. Ils étaient encore plus coincés qu'il ne le craignait.

J : Mais le temps que Heero nous pirate, nous aurons le temps.

Trowa : Je l'espère.

J : Tout est sous contrôle. G surveille la progression de Heero. O s'occupe de la défense de la base. H de l'évacuation des hommes, du matériel et des vivres de la base. S veille à ce que l'ordre règne à l'intérieur de la base et qu'il n'y ait pas de mouvements de panique. (Et J se tourne les pouces… lolllll Non, je sais pas ce qu'il fait mais bon… Disons qu'il coordonne les autres mads)

Trowa : Demain, il y a la réunion… Si vous ne vous êtes pas trompés, alors Sally aura trouvé une puce.

J : Il a un récepteur. Nous parlerons avec Sally pour savoir quand et comment elle peut lui enlever, sans que Wufei ne sache rien.

Trowa : Quand va-t-on le mettre au courant pour la lettre ?

J : Lorsqu'il pourra l'entendre. Je compte sur Sally pour nous dire quand il sera prêt…

Trowa : Bien. Duo va avoir du mal à accepter que Heero ne nous a pas trahi par plaisir.

J : Je sais, mais il faudra qu'il l'accepte. Je compte sur toi pour le calmer et lui faire entendre raison, après la réunion, Trowa. Il risquerait d'alerter Wufei, sans le vouloir.

Trowa : Très bien…

§§§

Duo s'était rué jusqu'à sa chambre… Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il fallait qu'il se calme avant d'aller voir Wufei. Il était complètement chamboulé… Que cette histoire de poison puisse être véridique l'avait mis hors de lui ! Il n'acceptait pas que Heero puisse ne pas être le sale traître qu'il pensait… On ne hait pas un ami mais un ennemi, si ! Il avait besoin de ça pour s'accrocher et ne pas déprimer. Ce n'était pas la bonne façon, il le savait au fond de lui… Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Il avait soudain envie de parler à Quatre… De retrouver la sérénité que lui inspirait le blond. Oui, ça lui ferait du bien… Il avait grand besoin de ça. L'empathe avait le pouvoir de le calmer…

Il se leva pour aller à l'infirmerie. Peut-être devrait-il parler de sa théorie de Heero et Treize amants, à Quatre ? Quatre lui dirait certainement qu'il se trompe… Mais il ne savait plus quoi penser avec cette histoire d'emetteur empoisonné et se masquer la vérité ne l'aiderait pas. Il avait confiance en l'empathie de Quatre, même si il avait du mal à admettre que ce que Heero vraiment avoir été obligé de trahir.

Lorsqu'il arriva, l'empathe ne dormait pas… Il fixait le plafond avec un air soucieux. Il tourna la tête àn sonn arrivée et lui dédia un sourire. Sourire un peu terne, mais dont il émanait de la joie sincère. Duo tenta de lui sourire aussi et s'approcha.

Duo : Salut, Quatre… Je pensais que tu te reposerais.

Quatre : Je t'attendais. J'étais sûr que tu viendrais…

Duo prit un air surpris.

Quatre : Sally m'a dit pour les résultats…

Duo : Je vois… Mais c'est pas encore sûr, tu sais.

L'empathe lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.

Quatre : Ne te voile pas la face. Tu sais que le résultat sera positif…

L'américain soupira.

Duo : Mais je veux être sûr à 100. J'ai besoin de preuves… De preuves formelles, irréfutable !

Quatre : Je comprend…

Le blond lui prit la main et Duo s'assit sur le bord du lit, se laissant faire.

Duo : Je ne sais pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus : que Wufei puisse rester aveugle ou qu'il ait peut-être un truc de poison dans la nuque.

Quatre : Les deux sont inquiétants, je crois… Surtout que nous avons du mal à nous faire à la trahison de Heero. Mais je reste convaincu que tout va s'arranger !

Duo : Je n'ai pas ton optimisme. Même si Heero revenait pamis nous, je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonner…

Quatre : Ce qu'il ressent est sa punition pour moi.

Duo : J'ai du mal à te comprendre, mais je respecte ton point de vue… Tu es bien plus tolérant et juste que moi.

Quatre : Parce que si je ne l'étais pas, mon empathie me rendrait fou… Ne te sens pas coupable, tu fais ce que tu peux. Tu sais, à propos de Heero, je sais qu'il ne t'en voudrait pas que tu le haisse, même si il reprenait un peu la place d'ami qu'il avait avant pour toi.

Duo : Mais… Mais on ne peut pas hair un ami ! Ce n'est plus mon ami !

Quatre : Lorsque le verdic de Sally sera confirmé, il perdra un peu de son rôle d'ennemi… Et tu auras mal, car tu souffriras la perte d'un ami. Mais je doute que tu t'y résignes… Seulement, si tu as besoin de le hair, fais-le sans te sentir coupable. Il se passera ce qu'il se passera… Peut-être que tu continueras de le hair, peut-être que quelque chose te fera changer d'avis, mais ne baisse pas les bras. Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Gardes toujours un espoir au fond de ton cœur…

Duo : Hum… Je crois que je l'ai toujours… Sinon la pensée que Heero ne soit pas le monstre sans cœur que je croyais ne me ferais pas si mal…

Quatre s'assit et entoura les épaules. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

Quatre : La douleur que tu ressens te rappellera la vraie valeur des choses… J'ai mal pour Heero, mais ça me rappelle qu'il est toujours là quelque part et que tout n'est pas fini… Cette douleur m'aide à garder l'espoir.

Le tressé toucha la main de l'empathe, en fermant les yeux.

Duo : Merci, Quatre…

Quatre : Si tu as trop mal, pleure… Mais n'enferme jamais cette douleur au fond de ton cœur. Je pleure beaucoup, tu sais ? Pour rester humain et garder ma sensibilité et ainsi pouvoir aider mes amis. Je serais toujours là pour toi, Duo… Si tu as besoin de conseille ou de parler, n'hésite pas.

Duo se retourna vers lui, en hésitant.

Duo : Justement, je voulais te parler d'une chose… A propos de Heero et de Wufei.

Quatre : Hum ? Quoi donc ? Racontes-moi…

Duo : Oui… Wufei m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé, pendant leur détention… Et certains faits troublants m'ont fait penser que… Heero et Treize Kushrénada étaient peut-être amants ?

Quatre le regarda stupéfait avant de sourire.

Quatre : Ils ne peuvent pas être amants…

Duo : Pourquoi donc ?

Quatre : Parce que Heero le hait… Il le hait autant qu'il aime Wufei.

La réponse laissa le pilote 02 pensif. C'est vrai qu'il y avait des discordances dans sa théories qui contredisaient ce qu'il pensait… Mais il y avait aussi des choses plus que louches.

Duo : Merci, Quatre… Ton avis va m'aider à m'y retrouver. Tu sauras toutes les preuves à la réunion… Le récit de Wufei était réellement troublant.

Quatre : Je te crois… Je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un à déclarer des choses sans raison. Je respecterais ce que tu nous diras, même si je suis pas d'accord avec toi. Tu as le droit de douter et d'être en colère… Après tout, il nous a trahit. Ta colère et ta tristesse sont juste… C'est moi qui suit illogique à la limite. Je comprend que tu ne me comprennes pas… Ce que je ressens n'est pas logique, ce sont des sentiments. Les sentiments ne sont pas logiques… Mais c'est ma vérité, malgré tout.

Duo lui sourit, apaisé. Quatre était vraiment plus sage que lui… Il savait admettre les choses, au moins alors que lui ne voulait pas admettre sa tristesse.

Duo : Merci de ne pas me juger ou dire que ce que je dis est idiot. Je te comprend pas, c'est vrai… Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te croire un peu, autant que ma rancune me le permet.

Quatre : Je ne ferais jamais ça, Duo. Tu n'es pas idiot… Tu souffres simplement. Je veux t'aider, pas t'enfoncer d'avantage dans ta douleur.

L'américain soupira.

Duo : Il faut que j'aille annoncer à Wufei qu'il a de fortes chances de rester aveugle… Il doit s'y attendre, mais ça va lui faire un choc.

Quatre : Soit patient avec lui… Respecte ce qu'il ressent et ne le force pas. Il faut seulement le guider et tout ira bien..

Quatre le lâcha, en lui souriant.

Duo : Oui… J'y vais. Forces pas trop sur ton empathie, ok ? Il faut que tu…

Quatre : Que je me repose, oui. T'inquiètes pas… Sally y veille. C'est une vrai dragonne !

Duo : Méfies-toi que je lui répète pas.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de rire à la comparaison, avec l'empathe.

Quatre : Elle le sait déjà… Aller, vas-y et sois positif, ok ?

Duo : Oui ! A plus tard…

Le tressé sortit, pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à Wufei. Il redoutait que le chinois ne fasse une crise de désespoir…

§§§

Wufei s'acharnait maintenant sur un ennemi imaginaire, ayant le visage de son cher Heero… Il avait mal, tellement mal qu'il l'ai trahi… Alors qu'il était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance. Heero avait surement profité qu'il était perdu et affaibli pour se jouer de lui… Pourtant, il aurait presque cru que c'était de l'amitié, voir de l'amour que lui donnait le japonais. Maintenant, il savait que c'était faux… Et il allait lui faire payer, quitte à aller le chercher par la peau du cul chez OZ !

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et il manqua de décapiter celui qu'il l'avait ouverte…

Duo : WOW ! Fais gaffe, Wufei !

Wufei : … Désolé, Duo.

Le chinois baissa son arme, en soupirant et en s'essuyant le front. Heureusement que ses réflexes, acquis grâce à Heero quel ironie, lui revenait très vite… Sinon Duo était mort.

Duo entra à sa suite et ferma la porte.

Duo : C'est pas grave… Tu as d'excellents réflexes, c'est impressionnant.

Wufei : … Oui.

C'était un « oui » bien amer…

Le tressé s'approcha du chinois, conscient de lui avoir rappeler des souvenirs concernant Heero.

Duo : Excuses-moi…

Wufei : C'est rien… Je pense à lui tout le temps, de toute façon.

Duo : Tu devrais pas… Tu te fais du mal.

Wufei : Peut-être, mais… Ca me rappelle pourquoi je dois me battre ! Pourquoi je dois être fort ! Pour pouvoir me venger… Lui montrer que je peux m'en sortir SANS LUI ! Je ne suis pas une lavette qui va abandonner parce que le gars qu'il aime l'a jeter !

Duo comprit qu'il avait commit une enorme erreur… La graine qu'il avait planté avait germé et maintenant, Wufei semblait haïr Heero. Il avait fait exactement le contraire de ce qu'il aurait du faire… Mais il ne pensait pas que l'aveugle irait jusqu'à cette extrêmité seul. Il l'avait sous-estimé apparemment… Il avait changé sa douleur en haine. L'américain comprit alors que se tromper sois-même ne menait nulle part… Mais ce qui était fait était fait. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté assez Quatre, mais il pensait bien faire. Il pensait pouvoir aider Wufei comme ça… Ok, il ne déprimait plus, mais si jamais Heero n'était pas le salaud qu'il croyait… Comment le chinois allait prendre la possible vérité ? Il n'était pas vraiment à la hauteur de l'empathe… Il n'était pas un guide aussi sage. Il avait laissé dominé sa colère, au détriment de Wufei… Mais il ferait son maximum pour aider Quatre. En tous cas, en attendant, l'aveugle ne pleurait plus pour lui… C'était déjà ça. Il faudrait voir comment arranger les choses avec les autres, après… Lorsqu'il aurait réussit à affronter ses propres illusions-refuges de haine.

Duo : Voyons, dis pas ça… Tu n'es pas une lavette. Tu as le droit d'être malheureux.

Wufei : Peut-être… Mais tu avais raison… J'ai assez pleuré pour lui. Il est temps que je me reprenne en main !

Duo : Je sais que tu vas devenir encore plus fort et meilleur qu'avant, quoi qu'il se passe…

Wufei se tourna vers lui hâtivement.

Wufei : Tu as les résultats, au fait ?

Duo prit une inspiratyion et se lança.

Duo : Oui… C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Wufei : Alors ?

Le chinois était très fébrile et inquiet…

Duo : Ce n'est pas brillant… Les nerfs optiques sont touchés.

Wufei grogna de frustration, en baissant la tête et serrant les poings. L'américain continua précipitamment.

Duo : Mais tout n'est pas perdu ! L'opération dont Sally t'avais parlé est possible…

L'aveugle ne sembla pas beaucoup réagir à la nouvelle.

Wufei : Je le savais…

Duo : Tu le savais ?

Wufei : Le ton de Sally… J'étais sûr que j'allais rester aveugle…

Duo : Rien n'est sûr, Wufei.

Duo s'approcha et mit la main sur son épaule pour le soutenir.

Wufei : Je préfère ne pas trop espérer… Pour me préparer moralement, au cas où. Je ne veux pas que cette nouvelle m'anéantisse… Par sa trahison, Heero m'a apprit une chose… Que je devais être fort et indépendant quelque soit les circonstances. J'ai trop compté sur lui, c'est de ma faute ce qui s'est passé.

Duo : Mais non, ce n'est pas ta faute…

Wufei : Possible… Je sais pas… Je sais plus… Je veux plus me poser la question. Je veux juste tout faire pour que ça ne m'arrive plus. Je ne veux plus me faire abuser ou manipuler par qui que ce soit… Je ne veux plus être dépendant des autres…

Duo : Je comprend… Je ne peux que te soutenir dans cet voie. Mais fais attention à toi… Moralement, je veux dire. Choisis bien ta motivation, sinon ça pourrait d'enfoncer encore plus. Si tu tombes, je ne veux pas que tu retrouves seul et perdu… Ne t'éloignes pas de nous, je t'en prie. On est tes amis, tu pourras toujours comptez sur nous, sans être dépendant pour autant, ok ?

Wufei eut un sourire confiant.

Wufei : Oui, je sais… Merci de te soucier de moi… Mais je t'assure que ça va. C'est grâce à toi, tu m'as montré la voie. Merci, Duo ! Je voudrais m'entraîner à me déplacer dans un lieu animé… La base sera parfaite. Tu m'aideras ?

Duo : Bien sur…

Duo lui sourit.

Wufei semblait avoir très chaud… Il était en sueur et un peu essouflé. Ca devait faire un moment qu'il s'entraînait.

Duo : Tu devrais te reposer pour l'instant. T'as l'air fatigué…

Wufei : Oui…

Le chinois alla s'asseoir sur son lit et posa son sabre à coté de lui. L'américain alla s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Wufei : Tu sais, j'ai repensé à ce que je t'avais raconté… Je me suis surpris à y penser différemment… Plus logiquement, plus froidement… Moins sentimentalement. En prenant de la distance avec ce qui s'est passé, pour pouvoir analyser tout ça…

Duo : Et ça a donné quoi ?

Duo regarde Wufei, qui semblait pensif et beaucoup moins touché émotionnellement que la première fois qu'il lui en avait parlé.

Wufei : J'ai repéré certaines choses troublantes…

Duo fronça les sourcils. Avait-il eut la même idée que lui, à propos de Heero et Treize ?

Duo : De quel genre ? A propos de Heero ?

Wufei YUY ! Pas Heero… Plus maintenant.

Duo : Pardon…

Appeler Heero par son prénom semblait difficile pour Wufei… Comme si se rappeller combien ils étaient proches lui étaient douloureux. Il l'était sans aucun doute. Il devait chercher à se détâcher de lui, à oublier ses sentiments pour lui.

Wufei : Non, ça va… Tu ne savais pas encore. Tu pourrais prévenir les autres ? L'appeler par son prénom ravive ma douleur. Elle ne passera jamais si je m'accroche au passé…

Duo : Je comprend. Je leur dirais…

Wufei : Merci…

Le tressé lui sourit, en lui donnant une tape amicale.

Duo : Tu me disais que tu avais remarqué des choses louches, en repensant à ta captivité avec Hee… Avec Yuy.

Wufei : Oui, en effet.

Wufei semblait avoir retrouvé son assurance.

Wufei : Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que Treize Kushrénada souhaitais souvent voir Yuy ?

Duo : Oui…

Wufei : C'est l'une des choses en question… Je ne sais pas pourquoi Kushrénada voulait le voir, mais je commence à douter que c'était simplement pour l'interroger. Mais ce n'est pas tout…

Duo : Je t'écoute.

Wufei : Nous nous sommes échappé bien trop facilement ! Pas coup de feu, pas un soldat d'OZ à nos trousses ! Ce n'est pas normal… J'étais trop mal pour m'en rendre compte, mais à présent, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche ! Treize nous a laisser partir…

Duo : … Mais pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

Wufei : Parce que Yuy a passer un marché avec lui ! Je ne sais pas en échange de quoi il a accepté de nous trahir, mais j'espère au moins que c'était pour une grosse somme… Ca me prouverait qu'on valait tout de même quelque chose pour lui avant.

Duo : Je l'espère aussi… Quatre semble toujours croire en Yuy, lui.

Wufei : A cause de son empathie, sûrement.

Le ton de Wufei était dure… Il méprisait Heero. Comment lui annoncer que Heero pourrait avoir trahi pour lui ? Comment lui lire cette lettre ? Il ne la croirait probablement pas… Mais la question ne se posait pas encore, alors pas besoin de se la poser maintenant. La priorité était ce récepteur à poison. Il fallait lui enlever absolument…

Wufei : Que penses-tu tout ça ?

Duo était toujours partagé… Malgré qu'il commençait à admettre que Quatre puisse avoir raison. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il change d'horizon subitement, même… Pas après avoir monté Wufei contre Heero.

Duo : Tu as raison, c'est bizarre… La première fois que tu me l'avais raconter, j'avais aussi trouvé étrange que Treize et Heero se voit comme ça.

Wufei : Mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer pourquoi il le voyait si souvent… Peut-être Yuy a-t-il finit par craquer ? J'ai du mal à l'imaginer baisser les bras face à l'ennemi… Mais je ne suis plus sûr de rien, à propos de lui maintenant !

L'américain hésita… Puis décida de parler de sa théorie au chinois. Ca serait le monter un peu plus contre Heero, mais… Peut-être que avoir l'avis de Wufei l'aiderait à y voir plus clair.

Duo : J'ai réfléchis à ce pourquoi… J'ai pensé à une chose assez improbable. J'ai essayé d'en parler aux autres, mais ils n'y croient pas… Et je manque de preuves qui vont dans ce sens.

Wufei : Quel chose ?

Duo : Que Yuy et Kushrénada pourrait être… Amants.

Wufei : Amants…

Wufei sembla peiné.

Wufei : Je dois avouer que… J'ai du mal à imaginer Yuy dans les bras d'un ou d'une autre… Et encore plus dans ceux du général d'OZ… Je l'aime toujours, même si j'essaie de dépasser ces sentiments. Mais je dois avouer également… Que ça pourrait être possible.

Duo : Mais ce n'est qu'une théorie et je n'ai aucune preuve pour la coroborer…

Wufei : Moi, j'en ai à te proposer. Lorsque Heero revenait de ces entretients, je le sentais tendu et mal à l'aise… Un peu comme s'il se sentait coupable et il refusait toujours de m'en parler. Je ne le sentais pas sincère non plus lorsqu'il me racontait que Kushrénada voulait l'interroger lui-même. Il me cachait quelque chose !

Duo : Hum… Ce ne sont que des maigres preuves, mais des preuves quand même. Je leur en parlerais à la réunion, demain…

Wufei : Une réunion ?

Duo : Oui, pour faire le point sur la situation.

Wufei : Je suppose que je pourrais pas venir…

Duo : Non, en effet… Mais je te dirais ce qu'on a dit, ok ?

Wufei : Ok ! Merci…

Duo : De rien… Tu as le droit d'être au courant de ce qu'il se dira dans cette réunion. C'est juste mieux que tu ne sois pas présent… Je voudrais pas que l'un des résultats d'enquête te blessent. Tu as assez souffert… Tu as le droit au repos, pour te refaire une santé morale.

Wufei : Tu as raison, oui. C'est vrai que je suis fatigué… J'aimerais participer, mais il y a sûrement des choses que j'entendrais qui ne me plairait pas. J'en ai assez de souffrir… J'en suis épuisé.

Duo : Tu devrais te reposer, alors… Il faut que tu sois en forme. Ton opération sera probablement très bientôt, dans la semaine sûrement. Le plus tôt possible, je suppose… On n'a peu de temps devant nous.

Wufei : Oui… Je vais essayer. Au pire, je m'entraînerais pour calmer mes pensées et me fatigué un peu… Tu viendras me raconter demain ? Peut-être qu'on pourra faire une petite balade aussi ? J'en ai assez de rester cloitrer ici…

Duo : Pas besoin d'attendre demain… On peut cet après-midi. Seulement reposes-toi… A midi, je t'emmenerais manger et après, je t'emmenerais faire une petite reconnaissance de terrain…

Wufei : Ca me va.

Duo : Bon, je vais te laisser. Evites de laisser ta lame, sur le lit en te couchant…

Wufei : Je sais… Je la pose sur la table de nuit.

Duo : Ok… Je voudrais pas que tu blesses.

Duo se leva.

Wufei : Je sais bien… Encore merci, Duo.

L'américain sourit, sachant que Wufei le sentirait.

Duo : De rien.

Wufei : Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller voir Quatre ? J'aimerais savoir comment il va. Ca fait un peu que je l'ai pas vu, à rester confiner dans ma chambre… Tout comme Trowa.

Duo : C'est vrai. On ira les voir, alors… Mais reposes-toi, pour l'instant.

Wufei : Ok ! A tout à l'heure.

Duo : A tout à l'heure…

Duo sortit, en refermant doucement la porte. Même si il avait fait une erreur, Wufei allait vraiment mieux. Il ne se laissait plus aller et semblait vouloir revivre… Il était vraiment soulagé. Il n'était pas un si mauvais guide et ami finalement…

§§§ (2 mois et 7 jours)

Le lendemain arriva bien vite. Surtout pour Duo qui était nerveux à propos de la réunion… Est-ce que ses illusions si bien entretenues allaient s'effondrer ? Allait-il convaincre avec sa théorie ? Il en doutait et la vérité lui faisait peur… Il pensa une seconde se faire porter pale, avant de décider d'agir en homme et ne plus se cacher. Après tout, il était assez fort pour supporter la vérité… Heero en serait capable, alors pourquoi lui en serait pas capable ? Parce qu'il le haisait et lui en voulait beaucoup ? Certainement pas ! De toute façon, ça n'effacerait pas le fait qu'il les ai trahi…

Il se leva avec sa résolution d'être fort. La réunion était à 10h… Il passerait voir Quatre et irait avec lui. L'empathe avait tenu à venir, malgré qu'il ne soit pas complètement remit de sa fatigue physique et morale… Surtout morale.

§§§

Wufei était encore dans cette cellule… Elle était toujours identique et toujours aussi lugubre. Il frissonna, en regardant autour de lui. Il « voyait » encore dans ses rêves… Sauf qu'il aurait peut-être préféré ne pas voir justement, là. La porte s'ouvrit et il sursauta… Lady Une entra avec un sourire diabolique, toujours le même aussi, encadrée par deux soldats.

Il ne voulait pas… Pas encore. Combien de temps encore ces démons allaient le poursuivre ? Heero lui avait fait oublier mais ils étaient revenus, maintenant… Et il était encore prisonnier de ce maudit cauchemar.

Il tenta de reculer le plus loin possible d'eux… Lady Une sourit, amusé.

Lady Une : Pauvre Wufei… Tu as peur ?

Il aurait aimé répondre fièrement que non, mais son courage et ses forces semblaient l'avoir abandonné… Il n'était plus qu'un petit tas recroquvillé et remblant dans un coin de la cellule. Il était terrifié…

Lady Une : A vous de jouer, messieurs. Je veux voir le grand guerrier Chang Wufei nu et pleurant sous vos assauts !

Soldats : A vos ordres, madame !

Ils avancèrent vers Wufei d'un pas résolu et l'attrapèrent par les deux bras, pour le relever et le coller contre un mur. Il rigolèrent, en affichant un sourire pervers et appréciateur. Le chinois ne pouvait pas bouger… Il aurait aimé s'enfuir, mais il était comme pétrifié.

Ils commencèrent à le caresser partout sans être gêné pour une miette… L'un d'eux s'attaqua sauvagement à son cou, en le mordant. L'autre déchira son haut et se mit à lui caresser le torse, pendant que l'autre descendait vers sa clavicule et ses épaules en le mordant. Il gémit de douleur, en se débattant… Sans succès. Ils le tenaient trop bien. Il sentit les mains du deuxième lui caresser le sexe… Pas doucement, mais ça suffit malheureusement à l'excité malgré lui. Il réprima un grognement de plaisir et de douleur… Il continua de plus belle, jusqu'à réussir à lui arracher un petit gémissement. Le premier lui continuait sa descente infernale, en lui mordant violemment les tétons au passage.

Wufei : Non… Arrêtez…

Son ton suppliant fit rire les soldats et sourire la diablesse, qui regardait le spectacle avec délectement.

Le deuxième lui enleva alors son pantalon, ainsi que son boxer et commença à le sucer. Le voir au prise entre la peur, l'horreur et le plaisir semblait les amuser. Le premier arrêta ses tortures et vint l'embrasser de force. Il réprima un sanglot, en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue malgré lui. Il retint ses gémissements de plaisir, en pleurant de honte et de douleur morale, pendant que le premier lui tenait les bras au-dessus de sa tête d'une main. Il défaisait son pantalon et se caressait de l'autre main… Si ces cauchemars n'étaient pas si affreux, ils pourraient parié à chaque fois sur lequel des deux allaient le pénétrer… Il n'arriva plus à retenir ses gémissements au bout d'un moment et l'autre continua jusqu'à ce qu'il éjacule. Ils savaient que ce plaisir lui faisait mal… Ils prenaient un malin plaisir à le faire. Le premier le lâche et l'autre se releva… Wufei tenta d'en profiter pour fuir, mais ils rattrapèrent avant même qu'il ait fait un pas.

Soldat 1 : Pas si vite, mon mignon ! On a pas fini !

Soldat 2 : Oui… J'ai une petite chose pour toi.

Le deuxième rigola désagréablement, faisant frissonner le chinois une fois de plus. Ils le jetèrent à terre. Le deuxième se plaça face à lui, en le faisant se mettre sur les genoux… Et le premier se mit également à genoux derrière lui. Il aurait parié, il aurait gagné… Le deuxième l'obligea à lui faire une pipe, pendant que son collègue le pénètrait brutalement. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, en manquant de mordre le membre du soldat… Mais il ne le fit pas. Ils lui feraient encore plus de mal après… Il subit les coups de rein douloureux et violent du premier, alors qu'il lui tenait les hanches pour accompagner son mouvement. Il ne pouvait que gémir de douleur et pleurer, car il avait la bouche trop pleine et occupée à sucer son bourreau n°2. Il devraient être habitué depuis le temps qu'il faisait ce rêve, mais c'est comme si c'était la première fois à chaque fois… Le pire était qu'il savait à l'avance ce qui allait se passer. Pourquoi Heero avait fait ça ? Pourquoi il l'avait abandonné à ses cauchemars ? Il le haissait autant qu'il avait mal… Il se promit de se venger. Au moment où le premier soldat déchargeait en lui, dans un râle de plaisir et que le deuxième faisait de même, dans une cri de jouissance, en lui tenant la tête, il se sentait « partir » de là… Il était temps, il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Il se redressa en larme et en sueur… Il avait l'impression d'avoir l'horrible gout de sperme dans la bouche et il se sentait mal. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il aimerait avoir Heero près de lui et qu'il le haissait le plus… Il essaya de reprendre son souffle, en se rallongeant. Il vira ses draps et couvertures… Il avait trop chaud.

La chambre était silencieuse… Trop silencieuse. Ce silence lui faisait peur… Il se sentait seul et terrifié. Il se remit à pleurer, en se recroquevillant… Il avait si mal, une douleur plus psychique que physique, mais intolérable…

Wufei : Je… Je te tuerais, Heero… T'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner… Je te tuerais pour tout ce que tu nous a fait, pour ta trahison… Et pour ces démons qui m'ont rattrapés depuis que tu es partis. Je t'aimais… Je t'aimais tant. Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ? Je te tuerais ! Tu me le paieras…

Il éclata en sanglot, en se recouvrant du drap pour se cacher et le serra dans ses mains, en tremblant.

§§§

Après avoir parlé un peu avec Quatre, qui l'avait un peu rassuré, Duo et le blond était parti pour la réunion. Quand ils arrivèrent, tout le monde était là… Les autres pilotes semblaient nerveux, eux aussi. Quand aux mads, ils avaient l'air relativement confiant… Duo se demanda ce que ça signifiait. Bientôt il serait fixé… Sally aussi était présente avec un petit dossier et l'air grave.

J : Bien… Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons commencer.

Les 4 pilotes s'assirent autour de la table, ainsi que les mads.

Duo : Ca a donné quoi l'étude du portable de Heero ? A part le fait qu'il nous a trahi…

J : Chaque chose en son temps, Duo. Commençons par le bilan de l'évacuation… Où en est-on ?

L'américain décida de prendre son mal en patience, en soupirant. Il était vraiment impatient et curieux de savoir la bonne nouvelle qui réjouissait Trowa…

G : Heero aura bientôt passer nos défenses informatiques. Comme tu l'avais prévu… Ce garçon est un magicien avec un ordinateur, dommage qu'il utilise son don contre nous.

J : C'est un acte nécessaire.

Duo : Nécessaire ? Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?

J lança un regard Trowa, qui fit se rasseoir l'américain.

Trowa : Ecoutes jusqu'au bout avant de t'énerver.

Duo : Oui… Ok.

Duo se calma un peu et se rassit. Trowa fit de même.

J : O ?

O : J'ai renforcé la défence de la base, il y a des hommes prêt à agir à la moindre alerte. J'ai réussis a rallonger la portée d'action du radar. Si quoi que ce soit approche d'ici, nous le serons immédiatement.

J : Parfait. H, où en es-tu ?

H : L'évacuation est terminé à 80. Dans 2 ou 3 jours, nous pourrons nous-même partir… Et les gundams qui étaient restés dans la dernière planque ont été ramenés sans encombres à la nouvelle base.

J : Il faudrait que Demain l'évacuation soit fini impérativement.

Quatre : Pourquoi ?

J : Maintenant qu'il a forcé les premières défenses, il ne faudra pas longtemps à Heero pour comprendre comment nous avons organisé les barrières et mots de passes. Il nous connaît bien.

H : Je vois. Je vais faire accélèrer les départs… Mais ça nous obligera à réduire le nombre de MS escortant chaque convoi. Il faudra être plus prudent.

J : Je compte sur toi pour arranger ça, H.

H hocha la tête.

S : Je m'assurerais que ces départs précipités ne créer pas d'inquiétude… Jusque là tout se passe bien. Il faut que ça continue comme ça. Les hommes se doutent que ce qui se passe à un rapport avec l'absence de Heero, mais rien de plus.

J : Très bien… Ils ne doivent pas savoir pourquoi Heero est absent.

S : Ils ne sauront rien, J.

J : Parfait. Passons à la suite… Non, pas encore le résultat de l'étude de l'ordinateur, Duo.

Duo soupira. Il le faisait bisquer exprès ou quoi ? Il eut envie d'attraper J par le col et de le cogner jusqu'à ce qu'il parle, mais se retint… Ca n'avancerait à rien, à part soulager ses nerfs. ll valait mieux attendre…

J : Que donnes les examens approfondis de Wufei, Sally ?

Sally : Le nerf optique est touché, mais je peux tenter une opération… Soit il retrouve la vue, soit il l'a perd définitivement. C'est délicat et ça a peu de chance de réussir vu l'état du nerf, mais il faut essayer.

J : Je vois. Comment Wufei a-t-il prit la nouvelle ? Il accepte le risque de l'opération ?

Duo : Oui, c'est son dernier espoir de voir. Il s'est préparé au fait qu'il pouvait rester aveugle aussi… Mais il s'inquiète quand même. Il s'accroche au fait de prouver qu'il n'a pas besoin de Heero. Il a même recommencé à l'appeler ar son nom de famille. Il aimerait même qu'on ne prononce plus son prénom devant lui, en fait. J'espère que ça réussira… Je sais qu'il est fort, mais se savoir aveugle définitivement serait un rude coup. Je m'inquiète pour lui.

J : Je comprend que vous soyez inquiet, mais quoi qu'il se passe, il s'en sortira. Il n'aurait pas attiré l'intention de Heero si il n'était pas fort…

Duo voulu dire quelque chose mais J enchaîna directement.

J : Quand à la deuxième chose, Sally ?

L'américain se tendit et serra les poings. Quatre s'en aperçut et l'encouragea d'un regard…

Sally : On voit nettement une chose de la taille d'un récepteur, avec une petite poche, au niveau de sa nuque sur les images. Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être a part ce dont Heero parle dans sa lettre.

Duo : Non !

Duo se leva, incapable de se contrôler.

Duo : C'est IMPOSSIBLE ! Wufei ne peut pas avoir de puces informatiques dans la nuque !

J le regarda très calmement.

J : Si, c'est possible…

Duo : Vous allez pas mordre aux mensonges de ce traitre quand meme ?

J : Il n'a pas mentit. En voilà la preuve. Même après étudié l'ordinteur de Heero, c'est ce que j'en ai tiré…

Duo : Ha oui ? Et à cause de quoi ?

Quatre se leva et voulu l'approcher pour le soutenir et le calmer, mais Trowa l'en empêcha. Le blond compris au regard du français et se rassit malgré la peine qu'il ressentait pour Duo.

La réaction de Duo n'étonnait pas Trowa, il fallait que ça sorte. Il ne voulait pas y croire, alors il tentait de s'accrocher aux mensonges qui l'avait soutenu… Les avait-ils transmis à Wufei ?

J : Je connais Heero. J'ai reconnu une facette de lui que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps dans sa lettre…

Duo : N'importe quoi ! Cette lettre ne ressemble pas du tout Heero… Il ne sait pas aimer, sinon il aurait pas abandonner Wufei.

Quatre : Ne dit pas, Duo… Tu sais que c'est faux. J dit la vérité… Mon empathie ne me trompe pas.

Duo : De quel coté tu es, Quatre ? Je refuse d'oublier ce qu'il a fait, même sous prétexte que c'est pour Wufei !

Quatre : Je ne te demande pas d'oublier…

Duo : Ce n'est plus mon ami ! Et puis, tu peux parler toi… Qui sais qui a dit que Heero leur dirait pas où on est ? Ils ont faillis nous coinçés !

Le blond baissa la tête, blessé. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le regard et la douleur de l'américain, en même temps.

G : Ca suffit, Duo. Quatre n'y est pour rien et tu sais qu'il a raison. Te défouler sur lui ne servira à rien !

Le tressé se calma aussitôt. Et merde, il s'en etait pris a Quatre… Il l'avait blessé. Il se retint de baisser la tête, détourna le regard de l'empathe et se ré-interessa à J.

J : Comment sais-tu que ça ne lui ressemble pas ? Que sais-tu de lui ? Que ce qu'il a bien voulu te montrer… Ne va pas croire qu'il est insensible, loin de là. Il sait aimer. Il aime même trop Wufei.

Duo : Et bien moi, j'ai une autre facette de lui à vous présenter. Voyez vous, Wufei m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé pendant qu'ils étaient prisonniers d'OZ… Et certains détails m'ont fais penser qu'il n'était pas si honnête que ça, même à ce moment-là.

G : Allons, calmes-toi Duo…

Duo : Non, je vais pas me calmer ! Vous allez m'écouter ! Vous trouvez normal que Treize ait demandé à voir Heero plusieurs fois, pour sois-disant l'interroger ? Que quand il revenait il ne semblait pas dans son assiette ? Je vais vous dire ce que je crois : Heero et Treize sont amants !

Tout le monde sembla surpris et incrédule.

J : C'est un peu léger pour imaginer une chose si incroyable. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre explication. Et puis, nous n'avons rien trouvé dans son ordinateur qui laisse penser ça…

Duo : Et alors ? Il a effacé les messages pour Treize, c'est tout ! Ne vous laissez pas manipuler, quoi !

J : Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser au juste que ce n'était pas pour l'interroger ?

Duo : Depuis quand on fait venir les prisonniers dans son bureau quand on est chef, pour les interroger ?

J : Quand on veut obtenir quelque chose d'important d'eux, comme une trahison.

Duo : Mettons qu'au début, ce n'était que des interrogatoires… Qui vous dit que Treize ne l'a pas séduit ? Je les vois bien tous les deux, sur le bureau en train de faire l'amour… Et le fait qu'il ait rendu Wufei aveugle, ça pourrait être de la jalousie de la part de Treize !

J : Ce qui voudrait dire quand même que Heero aime Wufei. Tu es incohérent, Duo. Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu racontes ? Réfléchis un peu, enfin… Pas avec ton cœur, mais avec ta tête. Je sais que tu es en colère contre lui, mais pour le bien de Wufei et de nous tous, arrêtes de te voiler la face. C'est la vie de Wufei qui est en jeu !

Quatre lança un regard suppliant à Duo.

Quatre : Arrêtes, je t'en prie… Tu m'avais promis que tu ferais de ton mieux pour accepter la vérité, quel qu'elle soit.

L'américain s'éloigna de la table et se dirigea vers la porte. Il semblait dépassé…

Duo : Je… Je peux pas, Quatre. Je suis désolé, je peux pas… C'est trop dur. Heero n'est plus mon ami, il nous a trahi… Faites ce que vous voulez, mais comptez pas sur moi.

Quatre : Duo !

Duo sortit, en courant et en claquant la porte.

J : A toi de jouer, Trowa.

L'empathe se leva pour suivre Duo, mais Trowa l'en empêcha.

Trowa : Je m'en occupe. Poursuivez la réunion.

Il se leva rapidement et partit à la suite du stressé perturbé. Quatre se rassit un peu pale.

Sally : Ca va, Quatre ? Tu es tout pale…

Quatre : Oui… Oui, ça va… Continuez. Je dois juste… Mettre de la distance avec les sentiments de Duo.

Sally hocha la tête, malgré son inquiétude. elle craignait qu'il ait du mal a supporter la reaction de Duo… Il était encore faible. Si ça n'avait dépendu que d'elle, il serait resté se reposer.

J : Continuons alors… Que proposez-vous de faire pour Wufei ?

Sally : Il faut l'opérer au plus vite, pour l'emetteur comme pour ses yeux. Il n'y a aucune trace d'incision au niveau du cou, mais j'ai repéré où il est placé. Je pourrait lui enlever facilement… Et refermé au laser, pour que Wufei ne sache rien. Ils ont probablement fait comme ça pour lui mettre sans qu'il y est de traces.

J regarda ses collègues qui hochèrent la tête, avant de regarder à nouveau le médecin.

J : Très bien. L'opération aura lieu demain, alors.

§§§

Duo marchait un pas décidé et le visage fermé vers n'importe où… Un n'important ressemblant étrangement au chemin de la chambre de Wufei. Il était furieux contre eux… Mais surtout contre lui. Il n'avait pas réussit à accepter la décision comme il l'avait voulu. C'était dur à accepter que Heero ne soit vraiment pas le salaud qu'il pensait. Très dur… Trop dur ? Non ! Il était assez fort pour l'accepter… Il devait l'être.

Et dire qu'il s'en était prit à Quatre… Alors qu'il avait toujours voulu l'épargner. Il avait honte de lui.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna et vit Trowa arrivé. Il se renfrogna aussitôt, en reportant ses remords à plus tard.

Duo : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Laisses-moi tranquille !

Trowa : Où vas-tu ?

Duo : Ca.. Ca ne te regarde pas !

Il ne s'était pas posé la question, mais semblait aller vers la chambre à Wufei, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Trowa : Ne vas pas voir Wufei dans cet état.

Trowaavait raison, mais l'américain se sentait l'âme contradictoire…

Duo : Et pourquoi j'irais pas ?

Trowa : Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te calmer un peu avant. Tu risquerais de faire des bêtises.

Duo : De quel droit tu te permet de me dire ce que je devrais faire ? Je ferais ce que je veux ! Retournes donc les aider à me poignarder dans le dos !

Trowa : Je suis désolé, mais je te l'avais dit.

Duo : Oui ben fous-moi la paix, tu veux ! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille !

Trowa : Pas question.

Le français l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans une ancienne pièce informatique. Il y avait quelques bureaux, beaucoup de poussières et encore plus de vieux câbles inutiles.

Duo : Non mais lâches-moi ! A quoi tu joues ?

Trowa : Ca suffit ! Tu vas te calmer et m'écouter, maintenant.

Duo : Non, je veux pas t'écouter ! J'en ai assez entendu comme ça, merci.

Duo voulu sortir mais Trowa se planta devant la porte les bras croisés et l'air dur.

Trowa : Tu m'écouteras d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors calmes-toi.

L'américain lui lança un regard défiant et provoquant. Il ne voulait pas entendre, ni se calmer. Il ne voulait pas « perdre ».

Duo : Et tu feras quoi si je refuse ? Tu vas me frapper ? Tu frapperais un ami ?

Trowa : Si c'est pour son bien, oui. Ne m'obliges pas à en venir à cet extrèmité.

Duo : Ne compte pas sur moi pour me calmer !

Duo mit un coup de poing à Trowa et tenta de le pousser, pour atteindre la poignet et ouvrir la porte. Il était furieux !

Sauf que le français encaissa et le repoussa contre un bureau poussièreux, avant d'avancer vers lui.

Trowa : Excuses-moi, Duo mais tu ne me laisses vraiment pas le choix.

Duo : Ben moi, je suis pas désolé ! Tu l'as cherché. Pourquoi tu me laisse pas tranquille, à la fin ?

Il retenta de lui mettre un coup au visage, mais Trowa bloqua le coup en gardant son calme, profitant de la colère incontrôlé de son adversaire. Il riposta aussitôt avec un coup de poing dans le ventre, qui coupa le souffle à Duo.

Trowa : Ne complique pas les choses plus qu'elles ne sont, s'il te plait. On ne peut pas se permettre d'ignorer la vérité.

Duo : Heero nous a TRAHI ! Ca aussi, c'est la vérité !

Après avoir reprit un peu son souffle, le taureau furieux chargea Trowa et l'emmena se cogner dos à un mur. Le pilote 03 ne se laissa pas dépassé et mis un coup de genoux dans le ventre de Duo et enchaîna sur un coup dans la machoire, qui envoya l'américain au sol.

Trowa détestait ce qu'il faisait et voulait en finir vite et efficacement… Malheureusement, ça ne semblait pas être le cas de Duo. Celui-ci se relevait souriant, en toussant un peu.

Duo : Pas mal, Terminator… Mais je suis pas encore KO. Faudra faire mieux.

Il y a des jours comme celui-ci où le français maudissait le caractère têtu de Duo ! Il voulait l'obliger… Cherchait-il à être le « gentil » ou la « victime », dans l'histoire ? Il fallait qu'il le calme et vite.

Trowa : Arrêtes ça, Duo. Tu sais parfaitement que tu ne fais que retarder les choses.

Duo : Retarder quoi ? L'acceptation au fait que Heero n'est pas un traître ?

Trowa : Non, pas du tout… Mais LE pourquoi il nous a trahi ! Arrêtes de te mentir. Tu te sens peut-être trahi dans ton amitié, mais il te faudra accepter la vérité quand même. Au moins, pour Wufei… Si tu le considères vraiment comme ton ami.

Duo : Heero n'est PLUS mon ami, mets-toi ça dans le crane ! Et c'est quoi ces insinuations à propos de Wufei ? Bien sûr que c'est mon ami !

Duo s'emporta et se jeta sur Trowa, qui le receptionna et le plaqua contre un mur. Le prisonnier se débattit énergiquement, mais le français tint bon en lui bloquant les jambes et les bras.

Trowa : Alors fais attention de ne pas défouler ta colère sur lui. Tu lui ferais beaucoup de tord et de mal futur, en lui transmettant ces sentiments négatifs. Hais Heero si tu veux, mais n'entraîne pas Wufei là-dedans et hais-le selon la vérité… Pas selon tes illusions de facilités. Si il a vraiment été ton ami, tu lui dois bien ça. Serais-tu capable de lui dire dans les yeux, avec la vérité en tête, que tu le hais ?

L'américain sembla prit au dépourvu. Duo regarda Trowa puis détourna les yeux, incertain, en arrêtant de se débattre.

Trowa : Tu es plus fort que ça, Duo. C'est parce que je suis ton ami que je suis là… Tu te fais du mal inutilement et tu le sais, en te cachant la vérité. Je suis sûr que tu savais que tu faisais fausse route et que ta théorie ne tenait pas la route, avant même la réunion. Tu t'es appuyé sur Wufei, pour t'y accrocher… Mais il est temps de revenir sur Terre ! Wufei est en danger et nous aussi. Si Heero était vraiment contre nous, on aurait déjà été attaqué et OZ aurait au moins tenté de suivre l'un des convois pour savoir où ils allaient… Tu ne crois pas ? Heero sait parfaitement qu'on doit être en train de mettre les voiles le plus vite possible. Il leur aurait dit immédiatement, ainsi que tous nos secrets… Et ça, on l'aurait su très vite. Les autres bases auraint été attaqués etc…

L'américain hocha la tête faiblement, sans regarder Trowa dans les yeux… Il avait mal de voir la vérité des choses et la souffrance d'avoir été trahi par un ami lui revenait de plein fouet. Est-ce qu'il le haissait vraiment ou pas ? Il ne savait plus… Il avait juste envie de pleurer sa douleur.

Le français le relâcha, certain qu'il était calmé.

Trowa : Tu devrais aller te reposer dans ta chambre avant d'aller voir Wufei.

Duo : Il faut que je m'excuse auprès de Quatre… Et je veux savoir la conclusion de la réunion aussi. J'ai dis à Wufei que je lui raconterais ce qui s'est dit… Enfin, les choses que je pourrais.

Trowa : OK… Mais va te reposer d'abord. Après tu iras voir Quatre et lui te diras ce qui a été décidé. Prend le temps de te calmer… Si tu vas voir Wufei comme ça, il va tout de suite sentir que quelque chose ne va pas.

Duo : Je sais… Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé, d'avoir réagit si puérilement. Je sais bien tout ça… Mais c'est intolérable !

Trowa : Alors laisses-nous t'aider ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est insupportable pour nous aussi ? Tu ne crois pas que je ne me suis pas senti trahi ? Tu ne crois pas que je ne suis pas inquiet de la situation et pour Heero ? Heero s'est fourré dans un pétrin impossible encore une fois et a encore décidé de se la jouer solo ! Mais je sais pourquoi il l'a fait et j'ai compris… Essaie de comprendre, toi aussi. On fait des choses folles par amour. Imagines ce qu'il doit vivre… Si moi aussi, je m'étais trouvé dans la même situation, j'aurais tout fait pour sauver celui ou celle que j'aime. Je souffres de ne pas pouvoir aider mon ami. Certes, ce n'est pas la même chose que ce que tu ressens… Mais j'essaie de te dire qu'on en souffre tous, quelqu'en soit la raison !

Trowa l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, malgré que Duo continuait de regarder ailleurs. Il voulait cacher sa peine, malgré son trouble. Il était surpris que le français se confie à lui… Il en était touché et comprenait qu'il était pas seul, mais…

Duo : Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me confier aux autres… Je préfère garder les choses personnelles pour moi.

Trowa : Je sais… Je fonctionne comme ça, moi aussi. Mais si tu continues comme ça, tu vas droit dans le mur. Laisses au moins Quatre t'aider…

L'américain hocha la tête, sans oser regarder l'autre pilote toujours.

Duo : J'essaierais…

Trowa : Je sais que tu fais confiance à Quatre. Fais-lui confiance jusqu'au bout… Vous pouvez vous aider mutuellement. Il a besoin de toi… Et toi, de lui. Arrêtes de te cacher, il est temps d'affronter tes démons.

Duo : Je le sais… Mais c'est dur.

Trowa : Soit fort. On est tous là…

Duo accepta enfin de regarder Trowa dans les yeux.

Duo : Merci… Tu avais raison. J'avais besoin qu'on me remette les pendules à l'heure… Si tu savais comme j'ai peur de la vérité.

Trowa : Je sais. Va te reposer un peu, après tu iras voir Quatre et Wufei. (l'un après l'autre)

Duo : Oui… J'ai honte de mon comportement. Vraiment honte d'avoir dit ça à Quatre…

Trowa : Il le sait… Mais l'entendre le soulagera beaucoup.

Duo : Sa force morale est immense comparé à la mienne. J'aurais craqué depuis longtemps à sa place…

Trowa : oui, mais tu as ta force toi aussi. Ne l'oublie pas. On a tous nos forces… Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Duo : Si tu veux bien, je me sens pas bien…

Le français hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte.

Trowa : Aller, viens… Tu as besoin de dormir un peu.

Duo hocha la tête, en sortant. L'autre pilote le suivit. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du tressé.

Duo : Comment tu as fais, toi ? Pour tenir, pour le considérer toujours comme un ami ?

Trowa : J'ai gardé confiance en Heero… Et j'ai eu raison. Je savais bien que mon instinct ne pouvais pas me tromper. Heero ne nous a pas trahi pour nous faire du mal, mais pour sauver Wufei. Et si je peux, je l'aiderais. Lorsque Sally aura opéré Wufei, je chercherais où est Heero et j'irais le chercher. Il serait capable de tout pour lui.

Duo : Même du pire ?

Trowa : Il ne nous a pas oublié, Duo. Je le connais. Tu le connais aussi… Tu sais bien que lorsqu'il considère quelqu'un comme un ennemi, il ne va pas par quatre chemin. Si il avait retourné sa veste, on serait déjà morts…

Duo : Oui… Sur ce point-là, je suis d'accord… Mais je ne peux pas oublier le mal qu'il m'a fait.

Trowa : Acceptes la vérité, d'abord. Tu reverras tes sentiments par rapport à Heero après… Tu es trop confus pour l'instant.

Duo : Oui, c'est vrai aussi… C'est énervant que t'ai toujours raison.

Trowa sourit.

Trowa : Mais ne crois pas que je ne comprenne pas que tu te sentes trahi… Que tu lui en veuille. Moi, je lui en veux parce qu'il ne m'a rien dit… Parce qu'il a encore risqué sa vie seul une fois de plus. Je m'inquiètes pour lui… Si il se fait tuer, je ne lui pardonnerais pas et je tuerais ceux qui l'auront tué jusqu'au dernier.

Le ton calme et froid du français fit trembler Duo. Lui aussi espérait que Heero s'en sorte… Pour pouvoir lui coller son poing dans la gueule ! Sauf qu'il ne savait pas encore pourquoi il le ferait… Par inquietude ou par colère ?

Trowa : On y est. Va faire un petit somme, ça ira mieux après. Et puis, n'oublie qu'on est là si t'as besoin, OK ?

Duo : Oui, je le sais… Merci, Trowa.

Duo, un peu perdu et fatigué moralement, rentra dans sa chambre. Trowa poussa un soupir et s'éloigna, un peu inquiet pour lui. Il vivait tous ça très mal… Et il avait peur de comment cette histoire allait finir, autant pour Heero que Wufei que pour eux tous !

**But my dream**

**They aren't as empty**

**As my conscience seems to be**

#µµ#**POV Heero**#µµ#

Il y était, c'était fait. Les soldats s'étaient empressés de prévenir Treize par radio… Le système informatique ennemi était tombé. Ils allaient pouvoir fourré leur sales truffes de rats dans la mine d'or… Enfin, en plaqué or, plutôt. Heero avait jeter un coup d'œil et rien de trop important. Ils semblaient avoir prévu le coup, là-bas… Ils savaient que leur défense ne tiendrait pas face à lui. Est-ce qu'ils savaient aussi qu'il ne faisait pas tout ça volontairement ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient cru la lettre ? Est-ce qu'ils l'avait lu à Wufei ? Wufei… Si seulement il savait si il lui avait enlevé ce maudit récepteur.

L'arrivée du maître des lieux souriant coupa court ses réfléxions.

Treize : Alors vous avez réussi, Heero ? Je savais que vous pouviez le faire avant une semaine…

Heero : J'ai eu du mal…

Treize : Vraiment ?

Heero : Ils avaient changés le système de défense, en fonction des mads. Ca m'a prit du temps pour le comprendre…

Treize : Oh, lorsque vous avez compris, je crois que ça a été tout seul… Puisque ça ne vous a prit que 24H. Vous avez un réel talent avec les ordinateurs… Vous avoir dans nos rangs nous sera TRES utiles !

Il connaissait sa valeur le bougre… Il se vantait. La réjouissance de ce démon lui donnait envie de le tuer et de se barrer d'ici…

Heero : Je ne suis là que pour Wufei, uniquement parce que vous menacez sa vie…

Treize : Et vous le resterez tant que je tiens sa vie entre mes mains, c'est-à-dire pour un LONG moment. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le « relacher »… Du moins pas dans le sens que le voudriez. Vous ne voulez pas que je le libère, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero : Non… Je resterais à votre service, mais… Ne lui faites pas de mal.

Treize : Sage décision ! Maintenant que vous avez fait votre travail, vous allez retourner à vos quartiers… Nos ingénieurs vont se charger d'examiner toutes ces précieuses informations.

Heero : Bien.

Heero se leva, résigné. Il se sentait impuissant et révolté… Même si il pouvait un jour revenir dans son camp et retrouvé son Dragon, il n'oserait plus jamais regarder Wufei dans les yeux… Pas après voir agit si lâchement. Son Wufei, celui d'avant sa trahison, serait malade de le voir s'écraser comme ça… Lui préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de servir de chantages comme ça. Seulement, Wufei ne devait rien savoir de tout ça et devait le haïr probablement. Même si ils avaient cru sa lettre, Heero réalisa qu'ils ne devaient pas lui avoir lu… En tous cas, pas tout de suite. Si jamais ils l'avaient cru… Ce qui était une autre inconnu de taille. Il douta qu'il sache quoi que ce soit, soudain… Mais c'était mieux qu'il ignore ses sentiments, en réfléchissant bien. Il souffrirait moins, qu'il le haisse ou non… Mélancoliquement, il quitta la pièce avec son escorte personnelle, sous le sourire de Treize Kushrénada.

#µµ#**POV général**#µµ#

Duo se leva, en soupirant… Ca faisait une heure qu'il tentait de fermer l'œil, sans succès. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner et retourner dans sa tête ce qu'il avait dit à Quatre… Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il devait aller le voir et lui expliquer qu'il ne le pensait pas. Il remit ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la porte, pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.

Sur tout le chemin, il essaya de penser à ce qu'il allait lui dire sans être satisfait… Il ne savait pas comment s'excuser. Il se sentait vraiment misérable… Il essaya de se rassurer en pensant à ce que Trowa lui avait dit et décida qu'il allait improviser, en espérant ne pas dire plus de conneries.

Quand il arriva, Quatre semblait l'attendre… Et ne pas lui en vouloir. Il lui fit un sourire, en lui faisant signe d'approcher, voyant qu'il hésitait un peu. Alors Duo alla le voir…

Quatre : Duo…

Duo : Quatre… Je… Je suis désolé. Excuses-moi pour ce que je t'ai dit.

Quatre : Ce n'est rien… Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas… Mais… Duo, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais pris mon affirmation comme ça ?

Duo : Mais je t'ai blessé… Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que c'est rien et que je veux pas te faire de peine. Je sais bien que tu n'y ai pour rien…

Quatre : Mais tu as été en colère contre moi.

L'américain baissa les yeux, un peu honteux.

Quatre : Tu aurais du me le dire… Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu. J'aurais compris et ça aurait évité que ça ressorte comme ça…. Ca nous aurait peut-être évité que l'on se blesse.

Duo : Je voulais pas te blesser. Ne va pas croire que je t'en veux… C'est à Heero que j'en veux. C'est lui qui nous avait vendu.

Quatre : Mais tu m'en veux de continuer à croire en lui, par contre. Je sais bien que tu vis tout ça très mal… Ne t'inquiètes pas.

L'empathe sourit et Duo fit de même rassuré. Il se sentait un peu mieux maintenant…

Duo : Je sais pas quoi faire…

Le tressé s'assit sur le bord du lit, en soupirant. Quatre le regarda en attendant qu'il continue sa phrase.

Duo : Je sais pas quoi faire pour Wufei. Je vais devoir continuer à le soutenir… Alors que je suis perdu. Comment je vais faire ? Il va se rendre compte que quelque chose a changé… Il va me poser des questions et faire le lien avec la réunion.

Quatre : Tu veux que je reprenne le relai ? Je vais mieux maintenant… Je tiendrais le coup.

Duo : … Non, ça ira. Reposes-toi encore… Tu as le droit de te reposer avec tout ce qui a supporté. Tu dois te reposer même… Sally te laisserait pas faire, de toutes façon.

Quatre : Mais ce n'est pas le moment de se reposer… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Tout se précipite et même Heero commence à faiblir. Il a du mal… Tout ça va mal finir !

Duo : Dis pas ça, ça va s'arranger. On va s'en sortir…

L'air inquiet du blond inquiéta Duo.

Duo : Je ferais tout pour que le reste de notre équipe survive à cette guerre… Heero nous a lâché, mais on doit rester soudé. C'est notre force.

Quatre : Je sais, Duo… Je sais.

Quatre se reprit un peu et sourit à Duo, en prenant sa main. Ils se regardèrent un peu sans rien dire, juste pour apprécier ce moment de calme… Que Quatre brisa au bout de quelques minutes, avec regret.

Quatre : Duo, tu veux bien me dire ce que t'as raconté Wufei ? Je voudrais savoir ce qui lui ai arrivé… Et ce qui t'a fait pensé que Heero et Treize pouvaient être amants.

Le brun hocha la tête et lui raconta brievement et le plus neutrement possible le récit du chinois.

Quatre : Hum… Je comprend pourquoi tu as pensé ça. Ca a du être dur pour lui… Et tu as du être un peu choqué.

Duo : Oui, c'est vrai. Ca m'a révolté de penser que… Heero aurait pu participer à ça. Il a eut du mal à me le raconter… Il fait même des cauchemars à cause de ça. Heero les avait chassé mais ils sont revenus…

Quatre : Heero n'y est pour rien. Il a voulu l'en protégé, au contraire…

Duo : Tu crois vraiment que… Wufei comprendrait ?

Quatre : Pas pour l'instant… Mais il va se calmer. Viendra le moment où il pourrait entendre la vérité et on lui dira.

Duo hoca la tête, inquiet pour le chinois.

Duo : Comment je vais pouvoir l'aider maintenant ? Je trouvais la force de le faire, en haïssant Heero… Mais maintenant je ne sais plus si je le hais ou pas. Je suis triste, en fait… Très triste. Tout à l'heure, en essayant de dormir, j'arrêtais pas de penser à lui… Au moment qu'on a passé. J'ai perdu un ami auquel je tenais beaucoup… C'est ça que je lui pardonne pas.

Quatre : Je comprend ce que tu ressens mais ça va s'arranger, tu verras. Concentres-toi sur le présent, pour l'instant. Tu dois aider Wufei.

Quatre serra un peu plus fort sa main pour l'encourager.

Duo : Je vais avoir du mal…

Quatre : Tu n'as pas besoin de haïr Heero pour l'aider… Tu dois juste être là. Le suivre dans son jeu de haine ne ferait que renforcer son ressentiment. Soit un ami, pense à son bien et garde ton calme… Tout ira bien et il ne se doutera de rien.

Duo : Oui, tu as raison… Je dois mettre mes problèmes de coté. Heero ne mérite pas que je me rende malade pour lui…

Quatre : Et que mérite-t-il, selon toi ?

Pris au dépourvu, l'américain réfléchit à ca qu'il aimerait lui faire, sans trouver la réponse…

Duo : Je… Je sais pas. Je voudrais lui faire payer ce qu'il nous a fait, mais en même temps… Je sais plus. Je sais plus du tout…

Quatre : Arrêtes d'y penser un moment, ne te prend pas la tête… Tu auras la réponse en temps voulu.

Duo : Oui, t'as encore raison…

Duo soupira.

Duo : Faut que j'aille voir Wufei. Je me sens mieux maintenant… Je devrais réussir à garder mon calme.

Quatre : D'accord… Tu veux savoir les conclusions de la réunion, je suppose ?

Duo : Oui… Il doit savoir ce que j'ai raté et Wufei voudra savoir ce qui a été décidé.

Quatre : J'imagine… Après ton départ, on a fixé l'opération à demain. Demain au plutôt. Sally a dit dans la matinée, qu'elle allait tout préparé ce soir. On a pas dit grand chose de plus…

Duo : OK. J'espère que j'ai pas trop gâché la réunion…

Quatre : Je crois que J s'y attendait et avait prit les devants avec Trowa…

Duo : Arg… Ca m'étonne pas. Bon, je vais y aller… Wufei va se poser des questions si je tarde de trop.

Quatre : Surtout gardes ton calme…

Duo : Je sais. Merci, Quatre.

L'américain lâcha la main de l'empathe et se leva, en souriant.

Duo : A plus tard…

Quatre : A plus tard. Courage !

Il le remercia de la tête et sortit… Il se dirigea vers la chambre à Wufei, en se répétant mentalement que tout allait bien et qu'il n'était rien arrivé, qu'il ne savait rien. Dur de se convaincre… Il n'y était toujours pas y arrivé quand il arriva à destination, mais il se sentait tout de même prêt à jouer son rôle. Il respira un grand coup, en essayant de calmer son stress… Il se sentait comme un acteur qui va monter sur scène, sauf qu'il risquait plus qu'une simple carrière, lui.

Il frappa à la porte et prit son air le plus normal, son air « Tout va bien ».

Duo : Wufei ? C'est moi, Duo !

Personne ne répondit… Peut-être qu'il dormait ? Doucement, il entrouvrit la porte et regarda. Oui, il dormait… Peut-être qu'il devrait le laisser alors et revenir plus tard ? Mais quelque chose l'inquiétait dans la position de Wufei. Il lui semblait un peu trop recroquevillé… Ecoutant son intuition, il décida d'entrer s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il entra et referma la porte sans bruit. Il avança doucement… Il vit les couvertures éjecté aux quatres coins du lit. Il avait peut-être fait un cauchemar ? Ceux dont Wufei lui avait parler… Il continua à approcher tout doucement. Soudain, il marcha sur les chaussures de Wufei et manqua de tomber. Surpris, il lâche un petit « merde ! »… Petit mais suffisant pour être repéré par le dormeur.

Le chinois se réveilla et se redressa d'un bond. Il était paniqué et regardait autour de lui craintivement. Duo s'immobilisa et l'aveugle recula jusqu'à être bloqué contre le mur, sans que l'américain ait le temps de faire un autre geste ou de se signaler. Il mit ses bras autour de lui, comme pour se protéger.

Wufei : Laissez-moi… Laissez-moi… Je vous en prie… Laissez-moi…

Duo : Wufei ?

Le brun recommença à avancer, mais Wufei se serra encore plus contre le mur, très effrayé.

Wufei : Non ! N'approchez pas ! Je vous interdit de me toucher ! Si vous approchez, je vous tue… Je peux le faire ! Vous n'êtes que des cauchemars ! Vous me faites pas peur…

Duo : Wufei… calmes-toi, c'est moi.

Au contraire, il semblait plus terrifié que jamais. Duo détestait le voir comme ça… Tout ça parce que Heero l'avait laissé. Le japonais pensait sûrement qu'ils seraient à la hauteur… Peut-être qu'il ne l'était pas, lui ? N'importe quoi ! Bien sûr qu'il en était capable ! Il avait encore plus envie d'aider Wufei, maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi Heero était parti… Il ne comprenait pas cette réaction si solitaire mais ce n'était pas le moment de décortiquer tout ça. Peut-être par respect pour le sacrifice de Heero ? N'empêche il avait du mal à imaginer cette possibilité, mais pourquoi pas ? Il était trop perdu pour savoir… Il devrait peut-être accepter tout simplement qu'il était triste et inquiet pour Heero ? Non, non, il ne pouvait pas le faire si simplement… Il se força à remettre cette réflexion à plus tard, pour s'occuper de Wufei. Il devait garder son rôle en tête, surtout.

Wufei : Duo… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Wufei retint un tremblement quand Duo fit un autre pas vers lui.

Duo : Tu as fait un cauchemar.

Wufei : Je sais… Pourquoi tu en fais partie ? Est-ce que tu veux me violer toi aussi ?

Le chinois trembla, en se recroquevillant plus.

Duo : Le cauchema est fini, Duo… Tu es réveillé.

Wufei : Comment en être sûr ? Tu me mens peut-être… Comment être sûr que je rêve plus ? Je peux très bien rêver cette scène et… Et que ça finisse comme d'habitude…

Duo : Laisses-moi t'approcher… Je te promet que je te ferais pas de mal.

Wufei semblait complètement perdu… Il avait visiblement peur.

Duo : Fais-moi confiance, Wufei. Ce n'est que moi et ce n'est pas un rêve…

Wufei : D'accord… Mais cette fois, je me laisserais pas faire, si t'es un cauchemar toi aussi…

Duo : D'accord. Allez, j'approche…

Doucement, il atteignit le lit. Wufei était hyper nerveux et aux aguets… Aux moindres faux-pas, Duo s'en prendrait une et nul doute que ça ferait mal, avec l'entraînement du chinois !

Duo : Je suis devant le lit. Je te rejoins…

L'aveugle hocha la tête, en essayant de se calmer. Duo monta sur le lit et s'approcha encore plus doucement de lui et en lui parlant pour essayer de le rassurer.

Duo : Tout va bien, Wufei. Je suis là… Ton cauchemar est fini.

Il lui toucha doucement les mains. Wufei frissonna, mais ne bougea pas.

Duo : Tu vois ? Je ne te ferais pas de mal… Calmes-toi.

Le tressé attendit que le chinois se calme, en lui caressant les mains, pour essayer de l'apaisé. Il était très nerveux… Duo se demanda comment Wufei avait pu leur cacher qu'ils faisaient des cauchemars aussi terrible, sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien. Ou alors c'était eux qui était trop occupé pour voir ?

Enfin, le chinois se calma au bout d'une minute, en se rapprochant doucement de Duo… Il semblait complètement bouleversé. Alors Duo le prit contre lui, pour le réconforter. Wufei se mit à pleurer silencieusement, en aggripant Duo…

Wufei : Regardes ce qu'il m'a fait… C'est à cause de lui ces cauchemars, parce qu'il m'a lâchement abandonné… C'est dans ces moments-là que je le hais le plus… Parce qu'il m'a rendu faible…

Duo : Chut. Calmes-toi, oublie ce cauchemar… Je suis là. Je te laisserais pas, moi… Parce que je suis ton ami…

Duo se mit à lui caresser les cheveux doucement. Wufei s'accrocha plus fort à lui, en tremblant. L'américain continua à lui caresser le cheveux, ainsi que le dos doucement, en attendant que l'aveugle se calme. Et dire qu'il gardait ces horreurs pour lui… Ils étaient tous si préoccupé qu'ils ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien. Il s'en voulait un peu, mais se promit de faire plus attention… Wufei avait besoin qu'on le soutienne vraiment, qu'on le comprenne, pour se retrouver et qu'il puisse redevenir celui qu'il était quand Heero était encore avec eux. Ce Wufei-là lui manquait… L'union qu'ils avaient entre eux lui manquait aussi. Si seulement le japonais avait pu choisir une solution qui aurait évité tout ça… Mais il ne l'avait pas fait ! Et voir le passé avec des « si » ne changerait rien. Aujourd'hui, Heero était parti et semblait tenter de jouer un double-jeu, alors que le chinois était dans un état moral catastrophique… Peu importe que Heero revienne ou pas, ils devaient arranger tous ça ensembles. Ils devaient rester unis, c'est tout ce qui comptait vraiment… Sinon ils couleraient et OZ gagnerait.

§§§

J : Déjà ?

G : Oui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il nous pirate aussi vite…

J soupira, en regardant G.

G : Il faut prendre des mesures immédiates ! Qui sait ce que OZ va faire de nos informations ?

J : Ils vont nous attaquer, c'est évident… Mais je pense qu'ils vont d'abord analyser toutes les informations.

G : On fait quoi alors ?

G le regarda un peu inquiet. J fit de même, avec un calme exemplaire.

J : On garde notre calme et on passe en alerte rouge. La raison officielle sera que OZ a découvert notre base actuelle. Il faut absolument éviter toute panique… La raison officieuse, c'est qu'on doit être prêt à réagir à tout moment si ils nous attaquent.

G hocha la tête, attentif.

G : Je suis d'accord. Il faut prévenir H, S et O. J'espère juste que les hommes ne vont pas faire le lien avec la disparition de Heero dans leur théories de comment OZ nous a repéré…

J : Ce sera à S d'y veiller. Je vais les appeler immédiatement. Nous devons nous mettre d'accord…

G : On m'aurait dit que Heero nous piraterait en passant à l'ennemi il y a un mois, j'aurais traité cette personne d'insensé.

J croisa les mains, soucieux, en s'enfonçant plus dans son fauteuil, alors que G resta debout devant le bureau.

J : Je suis inquiet pour Heero. Maintenant qu'il a fait ce qu'ils veulent, que vont-ils lui demander ? Si il ne le fait pas, ça pourrait se gâter pour Wufei et lui…

G : Tu penses qu'ils pourraient lui ordonner de nous attaquer avec eux ?

J : Possible. Mais est-ce qu'il le ferait ? Est-ce qu'il attendrait seulement jusque là ? J'ai peur de ce qu'il va faire…

G : Si il est avec nous, alors ça devrait aller. Tout dépent ce qu'il ferait passer en priorité : Nous ou Wufei ?

J : Sauf que Wufei serait aussi en danger si ils attaquaient.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, très inquiet de la prochaine tournure des événements. Si ils devaient affronter Heero, ils auraient sûrement des ennuis… Et pas seulement avec le combat, mais avec la réaction générale de la base. Tous les soldats sauraient pourquoi le japonais n'est pas revenu avec les autres pilotes…

§§§

Wufei était relativement calmé et toujours contre Duo. Ils ne disaient rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire pour l'instant. L'américain laissait son esprit dériver au fils de ses pensées… Il ne cherchait même pas à éviter les pensées « dangereuses ». Il pensait, c'est tout.

Wufei : Duo ?

Duo : Oui ?

Wufei : Est-ce que ça va ?

Duo : Oui… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Wufei : Je sais pas… Tu as l'air pensif. Il y a quelque chose qui t'inquiètes ?

Dans le mille… Il l'avait sentit. Heureusement, il avait un tas de raison d'être inquiet autres que celles que Wufei ne devaient pas savoir.

Duo : Il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'inquiètes. Toi pour commencer…

Wufei : Ca va mieux… C'est passé. Je vais bien maintenant. T'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Le chinois se détâcha de Duo et s'assit. L'américain ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un peu rassuré.

Duo : Tant mieux… Tu avais l'air vraiment choqué.

Wufei : Je suis bien réveillé. Je sais que rien de ce qui s'est passé dans ce cauchemar n'était vrai… Alors ca va bien mieux. Le fait de rien voir… Me fait perdre les pédales parfois. Il y a des moments où je suis perdu, où je sais plus ce qui est vrai ou pas… Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquieté… Et de t'avoir accusé de vouloir me violer. Je sais que tu me ferais pas de mal… Pardon.

Duo : C'est rien, je comprend. L'important, c'est que ça aille maintenant.

Wufei hocha la tête, en silence. Un silence léger et agréable s'installa. Finalement, Duo n'était pas si mal à l'aise… Ce n'était pas mentir pour mentir, mais mentir pour protéger le chinois. Et ça, ça changeait tout !

Wufei : Duo… A propos de la réunion, ça a donné quoi ?

Duo : Je me demandais quand tu allais me poser la question.

Wufei : J'ai un peu oublié de te le demander, oui… Mais je m'en rappelle maintenant et je veux savoir ce qui s'est dit !

Duo : OK… Je vais te résumer tout ça.

Il lui résuma ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, c'est-à-dire à propos de l'évacuation d'urgence, à cause du piratage de Heero, de l'arrivée des gundam à leur prochain « refuge »… Ainsi que le rembarrage de sa théorie lumineuse, sans préciser pourquoi naturellement et qu'il les avait prévénus que Wufei ne voulait plus entendre le prénom de « Yuy » devant lui, en finissant par la date de son opération.

Wufei, quand Duo eut finit, sembla déçu.

Wufei : Mais… Pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas cru ? Tu avais des arguments pourtant…

Duo : Je n'étais pas « cohérent ». Ils pensent que Yuy pouvait être appelé chez Treize pour d'autres raisons et qu'il t'a rendu aveugle pour faire du chantage à Heero. C'est frustrant, je sais…

Wufei : Ils ne comprennent rien à rien, c'est tout ! Si j'étais venu avec toi, je les aurait fait changer d'avis… J'aurais dû venir !

Le chinois donna un coup sur le lit, de colère.

Duo : Ca n'aurait rien changé, ils ont leur logique et leur point de vue. T'inquiètes pas… Si jamais on avait raison, ils le reconnaitront un moment ou un autre.

Wufei : Bien sûr qu'on a raison ! Sinon pourquoi il nous auraient trahi ? Yuy aurait pas fait ça pour de l'argent… Pas celui que je croyais connaître, en tous cas.

L'aveugle baissa la tête, peiné. Duo lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour le réconforter…

Duo : N'y penses plus… Je sais pas si on a raison, mais si c'est le cas et qu'ils le reconnaissent, je te préviendrais. Tu t'es assez torturé l'esprit avec tous ça… OK ?

Wufei : Oui, c'est vrai… Et puis, c'est pas comme ça que je l'oublierais. Je veux l'oublier ce salaud !

Duo : Calmes-toi, Wufei… Ce n'est pas en t'énervant que tu l'oublieras. Si tu veux bien, je te propose d'aller manger. Tu dois avoir faim…

Wufei : Oui, un peu… Mais c'est pas grave. Je veux pas t'embêter.

Duo : Tu m'embêtes pas… Et puis, j'ai faim aussi. Si tu veux, t'auras qu'à t'entraîner à te débrouiller dans la foule.

Wufei lui fit un sourire sincère.

Wufei : Oui… OK, ça marche. Je m'habille et on y va.

Le chinois se leva et s'empressa d'aller chercher ses affaires. Duo le regarda faire, en se disant qu'il s'adaptait bien à son environnement et qu'avec l'habitude, il saurait très bien se débrouiller dans les couloirs de la base.

Wufei s'habilla rapidement. Il semblait enfin remit de son cauchemar. Une fois le chinois prêt, ils sortirent. Duo lui tenait le bras un tout petit peu, sans trop guider l'aveugle… Et ça semblait lui convenir. Les soldats qu'ils croisaient les regardaient curieusement, mais détournaient bien vite le regard en voyant l'imitation de regard-qui-tue de Heero…

Wufei : Ne t'occupes pas d'eux, Duo… C'est pas grave.

Duo : Si, c'est grave. Ils n'ont pas à te regarder comme si t'étais une bête curieuse.

Wufei : Je déteste ça, mais il faut que j'arrive à faire face à ça…

Duo : Je comprend, j'arrêtes. Mais si tu en as marre, dis-le moi…

Wufei : Merci.

Ils continuèrent leur route vers le réfectoire tranquillement. L'américain s'abstenait de tuer du regard ceux qui regardait moqueusement Wufei et lui restait fier… Il avait bien du mal à se retenir quand il entendait certains gars faire des commentaires sur la présence ou l'utilité d'un aveugle dans une base militaire, pendant que Wufei faisait face en les ignorant royalement. Duo admirait son courage et sa force. Alors que le tressé rêvassait un peu sur le thème « Est-ce que Heero avait plus aidé ou fait de mal à Wufei ? », quelqu'un bourra dans Wufei… Duo le rattrapa de justesse.

Trowa : Oh pardon, Wufei ! Ca va ?

Duo : Désolé, Wufei... J'étais ailleurs.

Wufei : Trowa ? Je t'ai pas entendu au milieu des autres bruits de pas… J'ai du mal à tout analysé… C'est pas grave, Duo, j'ai rien.

Trowa : C'est vrai que la base est toujours en activité, malgré les effectifs réduits. Je comprend que tu ai du mal… Où allez-vous ?

Duo : Manger ! On a la dalle…

Le français sourit.

Trowa : Voilà une excellente nouvelle. Je peux vous accompagner ? J'ai rien à faire pour l'instant…

Duo : Si tu veux ! Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas mangé toi aussi ?

Trowa : Si, j'ai mangé après la réunion… Et toi, tu t'es reposé ?

Duo : J'ai essayé… Mais ça n'a pas marché. Alors j'ai été parlé avec Quatre et j'ai été voir Wufei après…

Wufei : Tu ne te sentais pas bien, après la réunion ?

Duo ravala sa gêne… Et essaya de répondre naturellement.

Duo : On peut dire ça comme ça…

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Duo : Rien… J'ai mal pris une des nouvelles.

Wufei : Laquelle ? Le fait que Yuy nous ait pirater ?

Duo : Oui… Oui, c'est ça.

Wufei se durcit brusquement, rendant Duo encore plus mal à l'aise.

Wufei : Moi, ça me surprend pas ! Je vois pas à quoi on pouvait s'attendre d'autres de sa part, maintenant…

Voyant l'américain commencer à être vraiment mal à l'aise, Trowa décida de calmer Wufei avant que Duo ne risque de craquer ou se faire se poser des questions à l'aveugle.

Trowa : Ce n'est pas facile d'oublier un ami, Wufei. Aller, vous n'aviez pas faim ? On ferait mieux de dépêcher sinon il n'y aura plus rien.

Wufei : Oui, allons-y. T'as raison… Désolé, je me suis emporté. On pourrait éviter ce sujet ?

Trowa : Oui, bien sûr…

L'aveugle bien remonté ne fit aucune réflexion au sujet de la première phrase et reprit le bras de Duo. Il le trouva curieusement très tendu… Est-ce qu'il avait jeté un froid à ce point ? Ou est-ce qu'il mettait les pieds sur un sujet sensible ? Tout dépend pourquoi il était sensible… Son intuition lui disait que c'était un terrain miné et que sous l'une de ces mines se trouvait des choses que l'on ne voulait qu'il sache ! Préférant croire son intuition que son coté raisonnable, il décida d'attendre et de creuser discrètement… C'était le meilleur moyen de savoir la vérité, quel qu'elle soit !

L'américain adressa un sourire de remerciement au français pour son intervention. Il n'aimait pas parler de ça, surtout pas devant le chinois… C'était un sujet trop sensible encore. Tout à l'heure, ça allait mais il n'en parlait pas directement et puis, il avait son « script »… Mais face aux autres, il oubliait son texte parfois, avec le stress. Il ne ferait pas vraiment pas un bon acteur… Mais bon, il connaissait tout de même une petite réplique qui serait parfaite sauver l'acte en cours !

Duo : Let's go ! A la soupe !

Ils reprirent leur route, en parlant gaiement de tout sauf de Heero.

Wufei trouva un petit air forcé à la joie de Duo, mais fit mine de tomber dans le panneau… Tout arrive à qui sait attendre !

En arrivant au réfectoire, Duo n'avait plus très faim mais se força un peu pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de Wufei, bien qu'il eut l'impression que le chinois s'en était déjà aperçu. Ils allèrent s'installer à une table avec leur repas… Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps car tout le monde était déjà passé. C'était le service des retardaires et des « heures supp », un service cantinier unique à leur base pour donner du leste aux soldats… Il n'y avait donc vraiment pas grand monde par rapport aux heures de pointe.

Trowa : Tu te sens prêt pour ton opération, Wufei ?

Wufei : Même si ce n'était pas le cas, ça ne changerais rien… Je ne préfère ne pas penser aux conséquences positives ou négatives. Je préfère ne pas y penser du tout, si tu veux bien.

Trowa : Si tu préfères…

Trowa n'insista pas et changea de sujet, pour un beaucoup plus tranquille.

**I have hours, only lonely**

My love is vengeance 

**That's never free**

#µµ#**POV Heero**#µµ# (2 mois et 8 jours)

Ca faisait 24H qu'il était parqué dans sa "chambre", pendant que les ingénieurs de Treize examinaient les infos. Quel bande de nul… Lui il lui faudrait 10 fois moins de temps pour le faire. Mais dans ce cas, c'était très bien comme ça… Ca donnait du temps à ses amis pour partir et pour qu'il puisse réfléchir à quoi faire maintenant. Il devait agir ! Il ne pouvait tout de même pas attendre que OZ attaque… Il y avait la localisation de leur base actuelle, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin. Peut-être devrait-il les prévenir anonymement ? Mais comment… C'était risqué en plus. Mais si il ne faisait rien, Wufei et les autres risquaient de se faire tuer… Et son obéissance à Treize n'aurait servit à rien.

Il regarda l'heure. 8H30. Que pouvait faire Wufei et les autres, à présent ? Il soupira, en regardant le plafond, les bras sous sa tête, allongé sur son lit. Heero entendit des pas approcher de la porte soudain… Il se rassit vite fait sur le bord du lit, au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur son « boss ». Il semblait énervé… C'était mauvais signe.

Treize : Laissez-nous !

Les soldats sortirent en vitesse, les laissant seul. Treize le regarda et le japonais se mit debout. Sans prévenir, le général s'avança vers lui et le prit violemment par le col.

Treize : Tu le savais. Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero prit un air surpris, sans avoir besoin de feindre.

Treize : Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas ! Tu savais qu'ils partaient. Tu pensais peut-être que mes ingénieurs étaient trop cons pour s'en rendre compte ? Et bien, non ! La seule info valable dans tout ce bordel, c'est l'emplacement de la base principales et des bases annexes ! Je m'en fous de savoir les effectifs humains et matériels, leur moyens financiers, les noms des soldats, le plan de la base et ces sois-disant infos secrètes ! Il n'y a même pas la liste des soldats ennemis infiltrés dans ma base… Tu t'es foutu de moi, Heero… Tu vas le payer !

Kushrénada qui perd son sang froid, c'est impressionnant… Et très mauvais ! Le pilote en resta muet, de peur de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Treize le jeta sur le lit et sortit la télécommande.

Treize : Alors il est temps de choisir, mon petit… Wufei ou ta chère liberté ! C'est le dernier avertissement.

Heero n'osa rien dire, plutôt que de risquer de dire une connerie et condamner Wufei.

Treize : Soit tu participes à l'attaque, soit j'appuies sur ce bouton, ici et maintenant ! C'est la seule façon de pardonner ton silence et de me prouver une fois pour toute ta bonne foie. Que choisis-tu ? Décides-toi vite, je ne me sens pas du tout patient ce matin…

Il caressa le bouton mortel du doigt… Sans réfléchir plus loin qu'à Wufei, le japonais se releva.

Heero : Je ferais ce que vous voulez, je participerais à ce combat… Mais ne faites pas ça.

Treize sourit au regard presque suppliant de Heero, il enleva son doigt et rangea la télécommande, apparemment calmé puisqu'il repassa au « vous ».

Treize : Très bien, Heero. On va finir par se comprendre tous les deux… Je vous tiens, vous êtes à moi et si vous recommencez à vous foutre de moi, pilote de Wing Zero…

Il tapota doucement sur la poche contenant son assurance loyauté, en souriant dangereux et puissant. Heero hocha la tête, très docile…

Treize : On part dans une heure. Prépares-toi et va vérifiez ton gundam.

Heero : Oui, monsieur.

Le général ressortit. Le brun attendit de ne plus entendre ses pas et alla donner un coup de poing dans le mur, de fureur. Il était furieux contre Treize Kushrénada et contre lui, pour avoir encore mit la vie de son Dragon en danger… Il se sentait comme un dauphin prisonnier d'un filet. Chaque fois qu'il tentait quelque chose, ça se retournait contre lui… Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser faire Treize pour autant. Il ne pouvait pas aller attaquer son propre camp. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de tuer Wufei et ses amis… L'image de Wufei baignant dans son propre sang, de son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire. Non, il ne pouvait pas ! Tout ce qu'il aurait fait jusque là serait également inutile si il obéissait… Mais que faire ? Si seulement, il pouvait les prévenir simplement… Mais pour ça, il devrait détourner l'attention de ses surveillants et de toute la base ou zone peut-être même, sinon il ne pourrait rien faire. Ca serait beaucoup trop risqué… Il ne voulait plus faire n'importe quoi. Il était temps qu'il agisse VRAIMENT ! Déterminé, il se prépara tranquillement en réfléchissant à un plan…

Il connaissait assez bien la base maintenant. Il avait repéré quelques-un de ses points faibles. L'alimentation électrique en faisait parti… Il pourrait s'arranger pour faire sauter les plombs de 95 de la base, en épargnant entre autres la fonction informatique. Vu l'état des circuits électriques de la boite électrique centrale de la zone des hangars, il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de surcharge pour la faire sauter, ça ne paraitrait pas trop bizarre et il serait mis hors de cause avec un bon alibi… Avec ce qui s'était passé là, il y avait peu de chance que Treize fasse le lien avec lui, surtout si il était dans la pièce à bosser avec les ingénieurs ! Il n'aurait qu'à débrancher le fil alimentant l'informatique et le rebrancher après… Dans la panique, personne ne se rendrait compte de rien. OZ devrait mieux entretenir ses boites électriques, tant pis pour eux.

Une fois prêt, Heero sortit dans le couloir. Son escorte privé l'attendaient pour le conduire aux hangars… Confiant, mais tête base et l'air morne, conformément à son personnage, il les suivit. En arrivant dans le hangar où était son gundam, il aperçut un jeune ingénieur à l'air TRES curieux et pas mal tête brûlée… Le japonais sourit discrètement en pensant qu'il pourrait pousser cet ignorant à fouiner dans son gundam et casser quelque chose ou le faire croire, en tout cas. Lui n'y serait pour rien, puisqu'il ne l'aurait pas vu faire… En plus, il ne pourrait pas participer au combat parce que ça serait trop long à réparer et en présence de témoins pour confirmer ses dires, Treize ne pourrait l'accuser d'avoir lui-même saboter son gundam. C'était parfait. Si il s'y prenait bien et jouait son rôle comme il faut, il pourrait prévenir sa base et peut-être sauver ses amis. Il l'espérait de tout cœur.

#µµ#**POV général**#µµ#

G soupira en regardant l'heure. 8H50. Cette attente était interminable… Il surveillait si il y avait du nouveau au niveau informatique, du point de vue de OZ depuis que Heero les avait hacké. Il pensait au japonais justement, en se demandant si J avait raison de lui faire confiance quand un bip de l'ordinateur le fit sursauter. Il regarda rapidement l'écran et s'aperçut qu'il y avait un message. Curieux et méfiant de savoir qui pouvait leur envoyer un message… Il l'ouvrit et resta coit de surprise. Il s'empara du téléphone et appela J en urgence, pour lui dire de venir immédiatement... Ce que fit le mad. Quand il vit le message, il s'inquiéta immédiatement.

J : Préviens les autres mads et les pilotes. On a peu de temps pour se préparer.

G : Tu crois ce mail anonyme ?

J : C'est Heero. Je savais qu'il nous donnerait des nouvelles…

G : Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas OZ qui l'envoit ou qui oblige Heero à le faire ?

J : La même chose que pour la lettre. Fais-moi confiance, je le connais… Maintenant, préviens-les. Dis aux autres mads d'accélérer l'évacuation et de dire aux hommes de se tenir prêt à réagir à une attaque imminente.

G : Comment on va faire pour l'opération de Wufei ? Il faut repousser et l'évacuer !

J : Non. On ne change rien. En plus, ça pourrait l'alerter. Les MS et nos garçons devraient pouvoir retenir nos attaquants et les vaincre, au mieux. Il faut lui enlever cette puce, c'est le plus urgent. Quand ce sera fait, Heero pourra agir librement à nouveau…

G : Faut-il seulement qu'il sache…

J : Il saura. On le préviendra via son gundam, par un message codé… Fais vite, G ! Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre.

G : Très bien, très bien…

G, pas entièrement convaincu mais décider à croire J dans l'urgence, obéit.

§§§

Wufei tourna la tête vers la porte, en entendant une agitation soudaine dans les couloirs et une annonce inquiétante dans toute la base. Duo, qui était venu le voir tôt pour le rassurer, posa sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Il semblait inquiet et nerveux, probablement à cause de l'opération.

Duo : Les choses se précipitent, on dirait…

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi cette alerte ?

Duo : Ne t'inquiètes pas. Pense juste à ton opération. J'irais me renseigner et on s'occupera de ça avec les autres… Si c'est OZ, on leur fera un accueil TRES chaleureux !

Wufei : Oui… J'aimerais tant pouvoir encore me battre avec vous.

Duo : On se battera pour 5 ! T'inquiète pas pour ça… Ton seul soucis doit être ton opération.

Le chinois chercha et toucha la main de Duo, en baissant la tête.

Wufei : Merci, Duo… Dis… Si jamais ça rate, l'opération… Si je reste aveugle… Qu'est-ce qui se passera ?

Duo : On en a déjà parlé. Ca ne changerait rien à la situation présente… Tu resterais notre ami et tu continuerais à te battre à ton niveau. La vie continuerait et tu t'en sortirais quand même. C'est ça ta force, tu n'abandonnes pas, tu survis toujours… C'est ça le Wufei qu'on connaît, je sais qu'il est assez fort pour survivre à toute les épreuves, quelles soient physiques ou sentimentales.

Wufei : Mais… Je vous serais complètement inutile alors même avec tous l'entraînement du monde… J'ai peur, Duo. J'ai peur de me retrouver seul… Que vous m'abandonniez, comme Yuy l'a fait.

L'américain devina une larme sur la joue de Wufei. Il le serra amicalement contre lui, pour le réconforter…

Duo : On ne t'abandonnerait pas… On est pas comme Yuy. Ne pense pas à ça… Tout ira bien. Il faut que tu te détendes… Quoi qu'il arrive, tout ira bien. On sera toujours là et tu auras toujours ta place parmis nous. D'accord ? L'amitié, c'est plus que des yeux ou un gundam…

L'aveugle hocha la tête contre l'épaule de Duo, un peu rassuré. Il se laissa aller à pleurer un peu, pour essayer d'évacuer son stress et son inquiétude. L'opération ne pouvait pas empirer sa situation, juste l'améliorer.

Le tressé le garda contre lui. Il leur restait encore un peu de temps avant d'y aller. Une fois, Wufei avec Sally, il irait aux nouvelles. Il se demandait bien ce qui était responsable de cette alerte…

**No one knows what it's like**

**To be the bad man**

**To be the sad man**

Behind blue eyes 

#µµ#**POV Heero**#µµ#

Il avait réussit ! Le pauvre gars qui avait fourré son nez dans son gundam s'était fait enguirlander de manière exemplaire et il avait pu envoyer son mail sans que personne s'en aperçoive… L'installation électrique de cette zone était pourrit et Treize le savait sans aucun doute. Il avait juste été un peu enguirlander, parce que le « maître » était frustré de ne pas avoir eu sa revanche, mais il lui avait promit que ce serait pour une autre fois… Heero, lui espérait qu'il n'en aurait pas d'autres et que tout serait arrangé avant, qu'il pourrait partir d'ici enfin… Pas pour rentrer, il avait trop honte pour ça et il doutait qu'on veuille encore de lui. Mais partir loin, là où il pourrait se faire oublier et peut-être oublier…

Pour l'instant, il était consigné dans ses quartiers à se ronger les sangs et à espérer que son mail suffise à les sauver de la furie de Treize Kushrénada. Cet homme était complètement fou et cruel… Avant de partir, il se promit de tuer cet enfoiré.

Impuissant jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, il s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant. Il ferma les yeux, en songeant à Wufei… Même si il partait, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. A moins de devenir amnésique… Il ne voulait pas l'oublier, d'ailleurs. Peut-on oublier quelqu'un qu'on aime ? Quand on se sacrifie pour quelqu'un, on ne l'oublie pas… Est-ce que Wufei se souviendrait de lui, lui ? Si il gardait un souvenir de lui, ça serait probablement négativement… Il s'habituait peu à peu au fait de dire adieu à son Dragon. C'était le mieux pour eux deux, c'est tout. Pas de regret… Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le sauver. Le sauver, pour qu'il puisse vivre et être heureux après. Il se remettrait. Il était fort. Et si Treize osait l'en empêcher, il le tuerait sans hésiter. Si il mettait sa menace à exécution, il se vengerait également. Que ce rat le tue et il se condamnait lui-même… Rien ne l'empêcherait de l'étriper ou de l'étranger ou autre, peu importe la façon de le tuer ! Et si il se faisait tuer en faisant ça, tant pis. Au mieux, si il y avait quelque chose après la mort, peut-être qu'il pourrait retrouver Wufei ? Pourquoi pas… Ca faisait du bien de rêver, en plus c'était une approche rassurante des choses.

Il esquiça un sourire en rouvrant les yeux. Mais tout se passerait bien, il ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour ça… Après tout, n'était-il pas un pilote de gundam ? Oui, tout irait bien !

#µµ#**POV général**#µµ#

A 9H30 précise, une petite partie, déjà impressionnante, de l'armée de Treize arrivèrent en vu du radar. G contacta immédiatement ses collègues et l'alerte rouge fut lancé. Les MS qui était déjà prêt, décollèrent et partirent à l'assaut de leur ennemi pour ne pas leur laisser le temps d'approcher trop de la base et du convois qui partait justement… Le dernier convois ! Bien sûr, les gundam Heavyarms et Sandrock (j'ai oublié les noms des versions boostés) étaient de la partie. Ainsi la bataille commença… Assez positivement, car visiblement l'ennemi ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient prêt si vite !

§§§

Duo : Viens, Wufei… Il faut y aller. C'est l'heure…

Wufei : Mais le combat ?

Duo : Quatre et Trowa sont avec les soldats, alors t'inquiètes pas… Si il y avait eu un changement, on nous aurait prévenus avant.

Wufei : Tu peux pas te battre, toi.

Duo : Mon gundam n'est pas là, alors ça serait dure… Mais je vais attendre la fin de ton opération. Je vais rester avec toi quand ce sera finit, d'accord ?

Wufei : Oui, d'accord…

Duo lui tapota un peu le dos, pour essayer de le rendre moins nerveux.

Duo : Aller, go ! Debout... Plus vite tu y seras, plus vite t'en sortiras et plus vite tu seras quel guerrier tu resteras. Mais une chose est sûr : il sera très courageux et très fort ce guerrier !

Wufei lui fit un sourire, en se levant, apparemment plus confiant.

Duo le conduisit vers l'infirmerie, improvisé en salle d'opération. Sally les y attendait, avec un assistant.

Duo : Nous voilà, Sally ! Il est prêt !

Sally : Très bien… Comment tu te sens, Wufei ? Pas trop nerveux ?

Wufei : Ca peut aller. Est-ce qu'on peut se dépêcher ? J'ai peur que le combat se rapproche…

Sally : Oui, bien sûr… Mathieu, prépares-le.

Mathieu : Oui, docteur.

Le jeune assistant, presque aussi nerveux que le patient, emmena l'aveugle en tentant de le rassurer et se rassurer en même temps.

Sally : Il est inquiet…

Duo : J'ai fais de mon mieux pour le détendre.

Sally : Oui, j'en suis sûr… Toi aussi, tu es inquiet.

Duo : Oui, aussi… J'ai peur de sa réaction si il ne revoit pas, de comment va se passer l'extraction de cette horreur… Et aussi, pour Quatre, je dois avouer.

Le docteur s'approcha de Duo, avec un sourire compréhensif et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Sally : Je comprend que tu sois inquiet… Mais tout se passera bien. Je sais exactement quoi faire… Quand à Quatre, il allait bien mieux. L'idée de reprendre du service semblait même l'enchanter, le requinquer… Tout est sous contrôle, crois-moi.

Duo : Oui, ok… Je suis trop nerveux. Même Wufei à l'air plus calme que moi…

Sally : C'est normal que tu sois inquiet… Rassures-toi. Maintenant, vas prendre un café, en attendant ou vas au nouvelle, pour t'occuper l'esprit. Dès que Wufei est sorti, je te préviendrais…

Duo : Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire… Merci, Sally.

L'américain sortit, laissant Wufei entre les mains de Sally et de son assistant, Mathieu. Il se dirigea vers la cafétariat, pour prendre un café… Il avait besoin de se calmer un peu. Le café était un excitant, c'est vrai… Mais lui, ça le calmait. Ca l'aidait à garder un certain « rythme »… Il aimerait tant être sur le terrain avec ses amis, malheureusement son gundam n'était pas là. Il était donc contraint de rester là, à s'inquiéter autant pour Wufei que pour Quatre et Trowa… Au moins, quand on se bat, on a pas le temps de s'inquiéter, ni de penser. Maudit Heero… Tout ça était de sa faute !

#µµ#**POV Heero**#µµ#

Heero regardait l'heure pour la millième fois… Cette attente était interminable pour lui ! Certes, il préférait être là, plutôt que de tuer ses collègues… Mais il était très inquiet de l'issu de ce combat. Ca faisait déjà 20 min qu'il avait commencé… 20 longues minutes qu'il chassait inlassablement l'image du corps de Wufei baignant dans son propre sang. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, malgré la confiance qu'il avait en Quatre, Trowa et Duo… Ils ne laisseraient certainement pas OZ gagner, mais un drame était si vite arrivé dans une bataille. La bataille en elle-même était un drame, puisqu'elle faisait toujours des victimes… Mais si il y avait bien une victime dont il ne voulait pas, c'était son Dragon ! Serait-il seulement le VRAI résultat du combat ? Treize pourrait lui raconter n'importe quoi, rien que pour jouer avec lui… Il en avait marre d'avoir le rôle de la souris, prise au piège du chat. Il voulait TUER ce chat et écarter définitivement la menace qui plânait sur la vie de Wufei, comme un vautour autour d'un cadavre.

Enervé, il se leva et recommença à tourner en rond… Mais il avait à peine finit son tour que des soldats entrèrent.

Soldat : Le général Kushrénada veut vous voir. Veuillez nous suivre sans faire d'histoire.

Voilà un discourt bien étrange… Les soldats semblaient sur les dents. Que se passait-il encore ? Est-ce que les siens avaient gagnés ? Au bout de 20 min, ça serait vraiment une victoire éclair, surtout vu le nombre de MS envoyé par Treize… Mais une chose était sûre : c'était probablement une chose qui avait encore fâché le général et par conséquent, ce n'était pas bon pour lui ! Tant que ça n'était négatif que pour lui, ça allait… Il était prêt à l'accepter tant que ça ne touchait pas Wufei.

L'un des soldats lui attrapa le bras, jugeant qu'il ne venait pas assez vite et ils se mirent en route pour le bureau du chef. Celui-ci attendait tranquillement assis son bureau, en triturant la télécommande qu'il avait appelé affectueusement « Wufei »… Les soldats déposèrent le colis japonais et sortirent sans un mot. Dès qu'il fut dans la pièce, Treize leva les yeux vers le japonais froidement. Heero en eut un frisson, mais se retint bien de le montrer.

Treize : Comment ça va, mon petit Heero ?

Heero ne répondit pas à l'étrange question du général. Il regardait la petite télécommande qui tournait entre les doigts de Treize Kushrénada, avec inquiétude. Pourquoi avait-il encore l'impression que ce rat allait mêler Wufei à l'histoire ?

Treize : Tu ne te sens pas un peu… Coupable ?

Heero : Pourquoi je me sentirais coupable ?

Le pilote ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son ennemi, mais ça ne lui disait rien de bon. Lorsque le fou avait cette attitude, il pouvait s'attendre à tout sauf un acte positif.

Treize : Parce que tu as condamné celui pour lequel tu es là, voyons.

Heero se demanda si il avait été repéré dans sa manœuvre, mais s'abstint bien de donner une preuve de nervosité à Treize. Comment saurait-il ? C'était peut-être un simple test… Il en était capable ce monstre, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de lui torturer l'esprit.

Heero : Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas désobéis… Vous croyez que je n'ai pas compris que j'étais coincé ?

Treize : Hum. J'aurais pu tout ignorer… Mais malheureusement pour toi, je sais ce que tu as fais.

Heero : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler… Je n'ai rien fait.

Treize eut un étrange sourire et se leva avec son « jouet ».

Treize : L'innocence te va si bien Heero… Mais ce n'est pas la peine de te fatiguer. Les faits sont contre toi… Qu'un jeune technicien endommage ton gundam, je veux bien le croire… Qu'une sur-tension fasse sauter les plombs de toute la base aussi. Je me demande comment ça n'est pas arrivé avant, d'ailleurs… Mais quand des ennemis qui sont sensés subir une vulgurante attaque surprise, se trouve prêt à accueillir mes hommes, ça ne passe pas ça, Heero !

Le chef d'OZ approcha de Heero tranquillement sans s'occuper du regard incompréhensif et légèrement soulagé du jeune pilote.

Treize : Bien sûr, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être un de ces rats ennemis inflitrés parmis nous… Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils y soient pour quelque chose. Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui les a prévenus…

Heero tenta de garder un regard calme face à Treize, malgré sa peur d'être démasqué et de faire plonger Wufei avec lui. Après avoir réussi à éviter à son camp de se faire massacrer dès le début du combat, ça serait bête que sa récompense soit son pire cauchemar…

Heero : Mais… Comment j'aurais fais ?

Treize : Tu as remarqué l'état du système électrique et créé un surcharge électrique. Pendant que tout le monde paniquait, tu as discrètement envoyé un mail à tes amis par un des ordinateurs, tout simplement…

Heero : Mettons que ce soit possible, il aurait fallu que les ordinateurs fonctionnent.

Treize : Ils fonctionnaient. Je peux même te montrer une copie de ce mail…

Kushrénada posa la télécommande sur le bureau et alla prendre une feuille dans un tiroir, qu'il montra fièrement à Heero. Le japonais comprit qu'il était découvert… Mais il ne paniqua pas. Il devait profiter de la situation pour se libérer de l'emprise de Treize et mettre Wufei hors de danger pour de bon… Alors profitant de l'inattention du général, il se jeta sur la télécommande. Il devait jouer le tout pour le tout, sinon c'était game over là… Et c'était une fin inacceptable.

Heero : Je ne vous laisserais pas toucher ni à Wufei, ni à mes amis ! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre d'oser utiliser de tels moyens ! Un vrai guerrier ne procéderait jamais comme ça… Wufei est un vrai guerrier mais pas vous, même si vous l'avez battu en duel ! Vous allez payer pour tout ce que vous avez fait ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de le rendre aveugle, ni de m'obliger à vous servir d'espion… Maintenant que j'ai enfin cette maudite télécommande, je n'ai plus besoin de jouer au bon toutou !

Il brisa la télécommande en deux et jeta les deux bouts sur le bureau. A sa grande surprise, Treize éclata de rire…

Treize : Je me demandais quand tu allais craquer… Tu as vraiment bien tenu ton rôle, je suis impressionné.

Treize posa la feuille sur son bureau, avec un air fou de joie et très amusé. Pourquoi affichait-il donc cet air vainqueur ? Heero avait peur de comprendre.

Treize : Mais j'ai le regret de te dire que tu as perdu. As-tu déjà jouer au poker, Heero ?

Heero comprit alors qu'il avait bluffé… C'était un piège. Il eut confirmation quand Kushrénada sorti une autre télécommande du tiroir…

Heero : Espèce d'ordure !

Treize : Game over, pilote 01. Vous avez échoué !

Avec un air jouissif sur le visage, le démon appuya sur le bouton.

Treize : Et je peux t'assurer que celle-là, c'était bien la vraie… Ton cher Wufei est mort. Félicitation, Heero !

Heero regarda fixement la télécommande clignoter sinistrement en rouge. Il avait échoué, son Dragon était mort… Il avait du mal à réaliser, un peu comme un cauchemar qui se réalise… Mais dont on ne peut pas se réveiller.

Heero : NON ! SALOPARD ! Tu vas crever !

Il bondit sur le bureau sans prévenir et se jeta sur celui qui venait de tuer Wufei… Treize, apparemment surpris, bascula en arrière et Heero tomba sur lui. Sans s'occuper de la chute, il commença à le frapper comme un fou… Le général tenta de se défendre et d'appeler à l'aide, en vain.

Heero : Tu vas mourir… Même si je dois être condanmé à mort parce que je t'ai tué, espèce de salaud, je m'en fous… Tu m'entends ? Tu vas me le payer !

Les larmes aux yeux, le japonais commença à serrer le cou de Kushrénada de toute ses forces. La victime essaya de le faire desserrer, mais n'avait pas assez de force pour ça… Sans quitter des yeux le regard de sa victime pour ne pas rater le moment où la mort emporterait l'assassin de son Dragon, il sourit férocement en voyant de la peur et de la pitié passer dans les yeux de ce dernier… Tout en pleurant, il continua de serrer de plus en plus fort. Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité la mort de quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Treize semblait le supplier silencieusement, comme il ne pouvait pas le faire avec sa voix… Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune intention de l'épargner et aucune envie de l'entendre non plus. Ce misérable ne méritait pas autre chose que la mort ! Il aurait aimé le torturer un peu avant de le tuer, mais il n'avait pas le temps… Malgré cette mort trop douce à son goût, il aurait au moins la vengeance de pouvoir le tuer de ses mains et ne s'en priverait surtout pas !

Au moment où les yeux de sa victime commençait à se faire vide et perdu, où Heero touchait enfin au but, des soldats l'attrapèrent. Il se débattit comme un lion, en se maudissant de ne pas les avoir entendu entrer… Il voulait absolument finir la vermine qui reprenait difficilement son souffle contre le mur mais malgré sa force, il n'arrivait pas à se libérer des 4 soldats qui le retenaient. Il poussa un cri de folie et de douleur, en continuant de se débattre désespérément… Exaspéré, les soldats lui donnèrent un coup derrière la tête pour le calmer.

Un soldat aida le général à s'asseoir sur sa chaise, pendant qu'un autre était allé chercher du secours.

Treize lança un regard assassin à Heero, qui le regardait tout aussi gentiment mais moitié assommé.

Treize : J'avais l'intention de te faire simplement tuer… Mais après ça… Il est hors de question que tu meures si facilement… Tu vas souffrir, Heero… Bien plus que ton Wufei n'a souffert !

Soldat : Calmez-vous, messieur… Le médecin va arriver, vous ne devriez pas vous agitez…

Le général se redressa en toussant, malgré l'avis du soldat et se leva en s'appuyant sur le bureau. Il tappa du poing dessus, faisant taire le soldat soucieux de sa santé.

Treize : Emmenez-le ! Je veux qu'il soit torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il nous supplie de le tuer !

Soldats : Monsieur ?

Treize : Vous avez carte blanche ! Il est à vous ! Mais vous ne le tuerez que lorsque je jugerais qu'il a assez payé… COMPRIS ?

Devant leur chef furieux, les soldats répondirent hâtivement mais sans oublier de se regarder d'un air pervers et ravis. Après cet éclat de furueur, Treize se laissa retomber dans son siège en toussant, apparemment épuisé.

Treize : Je ne veux plus le voir ici. Faites-le dégagez de ma vue… Je ne veux le revoir qu'attaché à des chaînes, dans une cellule !

Soldats : Bien, monsieur ! A vos ordres !

Les soldats qui tenaient le japonais fou de frustration l'emmenèrent, en le tenant solidement au cas où il aurait un soudain regain d'énergie. Le docteur de la base arriva au même moment, il s'écarta un peu pour laisser passer les gardes et alla voir comment allait le général.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Mouahahaha… Pauvre Heero, pauvre Wufei ! A votre avis, j'ai tué Wufei ou pas ? lol Vous le saurez quand je mettrais la suite… En attendant les paris sont ouverts. Y a rien a gagner, c'est pour le fun !

3 partie sur 5

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !


	4. Donjon, Démon et Dragon !

**Titre** : Fais-moi confiance

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose, la revenante…

**Genre** : Un peu de romance, Yaoi, Songfic avec deux chansons, Behind blue eyes et Tout envoyer en l'air… (Je sais pas si ça existe et je m'en fous…) Une pour chaque perso. Je déprime presque et je suis en manque d'amour, imaginer le résultat… (quand je l'ai commencé… Sinon à ce niveau, ça ferait plus d'un an que je l'ai commencé et ça s'appellerait de la dépression !) Mais je vais essayer de mettre du positif, de l'espoir dedans quand même.

**Couple** : Heero/Wufei…

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas… Et c'est dommage car un câlin de heero me ferait beaucoup de bien ! Les chansons, non plus d'ailleurs…

Merci pour vos reviews, je suis un peu en retard mais je met la suite tout de suite… Mais ça valait le coup d'attendre, puisque ça s'arrange… Enfin, pour certain.

Bonne lecture ! 

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

#µµ#**POV général**#µµ#

Duo tournait en rond avec son 10ème café, devant l'infirmerie. Il ne savait pas quoi faire… Cet attente le rendait fou. Il finit son café et écrasa la timballe en plastique dans sa main, de frustration… Il soupira et s'appuya contre le mur, en balançant la timballe compressé contre le mur d'en face. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, de savoir ce qui se passait… Peut-être qu'il devrait aller aux nouvelles comme lui avait proposé Sally ? L'opération venait juste de commencer et ce n'est pas en se rongeant les ongles d'inquiétude qu'il aiderait Wufei ou ses amis. Il décida finalement d'aller les mads, pour au moins connaître l'état du combat… Ca lui éviterait de faire une overdose de caféine, en plus. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de contrôle extérieur, les scientifiques étaient concentrés sur les petits points évoluant sur l'écran radar.

O : Ils sont nombreux… Si ils nous avaient prit par surprise, on aurait eu du mal à faire face.

G : Même là, c'est serré… Au moins, Heero n'est pas avec eux.

H : Et nous, nous avons Quatre et Trowa !

S : Heureusement…

Duo : Si j'avais Deathcythe, je les aurais aidé…

Les mads se retournèrent.

J : Bien sûr, Duo… Nous le savons. Que fais-tu là ?

Duo : Je veux pas vous déranger, mais rester à attendre devant l'infirmerie me rend dingue. Faut que je fasse quelque chose…

Son mentor lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.

G : Je comprend… Si vous êtes d'accord, il pourrait rester avec nous.

J : Ca ne me pose aucun problème. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Personne ne trouva à redire à la présence de Duo, alors celui-ci approcha.

Duo : Où en est le combat ?

G : Egalité pour l'instant. L'effet de surprise est passé alors ils se sont un peu rattrapé par rapport aux pertes que nous leur avons infligé… Mais le convoi à réussit à mettre les voiles, c'est le plus important.

Duo : Les autres n'ont pas eu de dommages ?

O : Rien de grave. Tout va bien…

L'américain se mit à regarder l'écran de contrôle pour essayer de repérer les pilotes de gundam… Il garda le silence 2 minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Duo : Je voudrais savoir une chose… Quelqu'un vous a prévenu qu'ils allaient attaquer ?

J : En effet, Duo ! Je te laisses deviner qui…

Duo regarda J surpris…

Duo : Ne me dites pas que c'est… Heero ?

G : Et si.

Duo : Vous plaisantez ? Comment vous le savez ?

J : Nous avons reçu un mail anonyme.

Duo : Alors comment vous le savez que c'est lui ?

Il leur lança un regard défiant, sur la défensive, pour cacher son trouble à la nouvelle pas si surprenante. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent qu'il doutait de ses ressentiments envers Heero…

J : Tu sais déjà comment je le sais.

S : Je sais que tu as du mal à te faire à l'idée que Heero ne nous ait pas trahi pour le plaisir, mais essaye de comprendre…

Duo : Je comprend… Mais ce que je n'accepte pas c'est que vous fassiez comme si de rien n'était. En ce qui me concerne, il nous a trahi et je ne l'oublierais pas ! Si il revenait demain, comment est-ce que vous le traiteriez ?

J : Ni comme un héros, ni comme un simple traître… Tout dépend comment il reviendrait.

Duo : Je ne vous comprend pas…

G : Prend ton temps, ne te force pas… Nous ne cherchons pas à te convertir à tout prix, nous voulons juste être le plus égal et humain possible dans chaque situation. Tu sais que ce n'est pas facile pour nous ? Nous devons gérer tout et essayer d'être juste, malgré tout.

Duo : Oui, je vois… Je dois vous ennuyer avec mes petites colères.

G lui fit un sourire indulgent.

G : Si tu étais si ennuyeux que ça, je n'aurais pas été d'accord pour que tu restes… Au début, j'avais du mal à te supporter j'avoue mais maintenant, je suis habitué.

Duo le regarda et sourit à la plaisanterie.

Duo : C'est ce qui fait mon charme, voyons… Si j'étais trop sage ou trop parfait, personne ne me remarquerait.

Les mads ne purent s'empêcher de sourire… Mais quelque chose attira l'attention de J, sur l'écran.

J : Quatre a des ennuis.

Duo : Quoi ?

Duo se jeta sur l'écran, inquiet. Il chercha le gundam de l'empathe sans le trouver…

Duo : Où est-il ? Je le vois pas…

J : Là… Trowa semble le protéger, juste à coté.

O lui montra un point bleu clignant en rouge, parmis d'autres identique mais avec un Q à coté.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

S tenta de joindre Quatre, sans avoir de réponses.

O : Il revient ! Duo, va l'attendre. Il est peut-être blessé… Emmènes-le à l'infirmerie si nécessaire et revient ici après.

L'américain obéit sans attendre et partit au pas de course au hangar.

§§§

Quatre descendit difficilement de son gundam et ne fit aucune chute uniquement grâce à la prévoyance de Duo.

Duo : Quatre, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es blessé ?

Le blond s'assit dès qu'il le pu au sol. Il ne semblait pas bien du tout et tentait de se reprendre.

Quatre : Non… Je ne suis pas blessé…

Duo en fut un peu soulagé, mais ne lâcha pas Quatre. Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi il était dans cet état…

Duo : Ca me rassure… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Quatre ?

Quatre : J'ai… Heero… Il lui ai arrivé quelque chose… Un choc émotionnel, comme si on lui plantait une lame dans le cœur.

Duo : Comment ça ?

Quatre : Je ne sais pas… J'ai juste senti une grande douleur morale venant de lui, comme jamais. Si seulement je savais ce qui lui ai arrivé… Je suis inquiet pour lui. C'est affreux, Duo…

Duo : D'accord… J'insiste pas. Ca va aller, calmes-toi… Est-ce que ça va ou tu as besoin de quelque chose pour t'aider à te calmer ?

Quatre : Ca ira… Ca a duré quelques secondes seulement, mais la violence du choc m'a beaucoup secoué… J'ai besoin de me reposer, c'est tout.

Duo : OK, je vais t'emmener à ta chambre alors… Tu es sûr que tu te sens assez bien ? Sinon je peux t'emmener à l'infirmerie…

Quatre : Non, ça va aller… Le contact s'est coupé aussi brusquement qu'il s'est fait. Et puis, j'en ai marre de l'infirmerie…

Duo : Bon, d'accord… Mais tu me le dis si ça va pas.

Le tressé aida Quatre à se lever et le soutint pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre.

Duo : Tu voudras que je restes avec toi, au cas où ?

Quatre : Si ça peut te rassurer mais je pense pas que ce soit nécessaire…

Duo : C'est comme tu préfères. Je veux pas t'embêter…

Duo préfèra ne pas insister malgré son inquiétude… Cette soudaine et foudroyante crise d'empathie lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si ça cachait quelque chose de plus grave.

Arrivé à la chambre de l'empathe, Duo rentra avec lui et l'aida à s'allonger.

Duo : Voilà… Je vais te laisser te reposer.

L'américain sourit au blond et voulu retourner à la porte, pour sortir mais Quatre le retint par le poignet.

Quatre : Attend, Duo…

Duo : Oui ?

Quatre : Si tu veux rester un peu, ça me dérange pas, tu sais…

Duo : Tu es sûr ?

Quatre : Oui. Tu peux rester…

Duo vit au regard de Quatre qu'il voulait qu'il reste aussi, même si il ne lui disait pas. Pourquoi ne pas rester un peu, alors ?

Duo : OK, je vais rester un peu alors.

Quatre : Merci…

Duo : C'est normal, Quatre.

Quatre : Pas seulement de rester, mais de ne pas t'être énervé à cause de ce que je t'ai dit…

Duo : Pour la raison de ta crise ? C'est rien… Il faut bien que je me fasse à l'idée que c'est pas le salaud que j'aimerais qu'il soit… D'ailleurs, je me demande si ça me soulagerais vraiment qu'il le soit. Je trouve ça tellement dérisoire quand j'y repenses… Je sais plus quoi penser. Je sais pas si je dois me sentir stupide de vouloir le hair comme ça, bêtement sans chercher à comprendre… Mais par contre, c'était stupide d'entraîner Wufei dans mon délire, ça je le sais. J'ai profité qu'il était vulnérable et influençable…

Honteusement, Duo baissa la tête et s'assit misérablement sur le bord du lit.

Duo : C'est de ma faute si Wufei l'a prit en grippe. J'ai vraiment agis comme un con…

Quatre lui prit la main, compatissant, pour le réconforter. Le laisser se démolir ne changerait rien à la situation et n'aiderait pas Wufei… En plus, il n'aimait pas le voir se blâmer aussi dûrement. Il n'était qu'un être humain, esclave de ses sentiments et qui pouvait faire des erreurs. Rien d'autres… Mais il était content de voir que Duo arrive à se calmer au sujet de Heero. La haine ne le mènerait nulle part, qu'il se réconcilie avec lui ou non… Il ne voulait pas voir les personnes qu'il aimait se déchirer, même si le japonais n'était pas là pour subir les foudres de l'américain.

Quatre : Dis pas ça. Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès… Tu pensais que ça l'aiderais à se reprendre, mais tu n'étais pas dans une situation à penser à l'après. Tu étais sûr que Heero était un traître… Dans ce cas, on se contrôle mal émotionnellement. Ca fait mal de perdre un ami comme ça… Je le sais. Peut-être que tu te sentirais mieux en te disant que tu ne l'as pas forcément perdu ? Il n'est pas mort d'après nos informations, alors il peut toujours revenir.

Duo : Oui, ça fait très mal… Maintenant j'aimerais pouvoir dire que je comprend ce qu'il a fait et que je lui en veux pas… Mais j'y arrive pas. J'essaie pourtant… Peut-être que ton idée marcherait, mais pour l'instant, je crois pas que j'en suis capable. Je lui en veux trop encore ! Je suis désolé de pas avoir ta force morale et de ne pas pouvoir franchir cet étape, comme toi.

Quatre : Je sais que tu n'y arrives pas encore. Ce n'est pas facile de pardonner, mais si tu le veux vraiment, tu y arriveras… Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Ne vas pas culpabiliser pour ça, ce que tu ressens est humain, d'accord ? Et puis, j'ai mes faiblesses aussi, tu sais… Je suis loin d'être parfait ! Pardonner trop facilement peut aussi causer des tords… Ca m'en a déjà causer, même. Je suis trop gentil… J'ai du mal à accepter que quelqu'un puisse mériter une punition. Mais ne va pas te faire des idées… Le problème Heero est totalement différent.

Duo : Je n'ai rien dit…

Quatre : Mais tu l'as pensé trop fort. Je te connais, Duo… Empathie ou non ! Heero est un ami très important pour moi et on ne fausse pas ce qu'on ressent au fond de sois. Il a déjà payé sa dette et continue de la payer… Alors essaie de ne pas te braquer et reste zen, ok ? Tout s'arrangera en temps voulu…

Duo : Je vais essayer… Maintenant, reposes-toi. Je te raconte mes malheurs et t'oblige à discuter alors que tu viens de faire un malaise, excuses-moi…

Quatre : C'est rien… Parler avec toi m'apaise, alors si je peux t'aider en même temps, tant mieux. J'ai autant besoin de t'aider que tu n'as besoin d'aide…

Duo sourit tendrement à l'empathe, un peu mieux de s'être confié à quelqu'un. Ca faisait un moment qu'il ressassait ça tout seul dans son coin et ça commençait à le bouffer.

Duo : Aller, dors !

Quatre : Oui, papa...

Le tressé rigola et prit Quatre dans ses bras, sans arrière pensées. Il le regarda dans les yeux, en arrêtant de rire… Si seulement il pouvait, il se laisserait porter par l'envie qui le prenait là maintenant… Si seulement il pouvait.

Duo : Non, pas papa.

Mais poussé par un sentiment qui se passe de l'accord du cerveau, Duo osa déposer un bisou innocent sur les lèvres de Quatre, avant de l'avoir réfléchit ou réalisé. Il se demanda si il n'avait pas faire une connerie quand le blond le regarda fixement, surpris… Mais quand celui-ci lui adressa un sourire très positif, il fut entièrement rassuré. L'américain lui rendit un sourire radieux, heureux…

Quatre : Oui, mon ange te convient mieux ?

Duo : Oui… C'est parfait, même je crois que je suis plus un démon qu'un ange.

Quatre lui caressa la joue doucement.

Quatre : Les anges ne sont pas ceux qui en ont le plus l'air… Tu ne m'as jamais vu en colère.

Duo : Seulement quand tu es en colère ?

L'empathe lui fit un sourire coquin et mystérieux.

Quatre : Essaie de deviner…

Duo : Hum… Non, je préfère avoir la surprise. Bon, assez bavardez ! Tu dois te reposer, ordre de ton ange !

Quatre : Bien, chef…

Quatre lui caressa les cheveux et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Depuis le temps que ça le démangeait… Enfin, il pouvait et ça ne semblait pas déplaire Duo.

Quatre : Une dernière chose… Tu pourrais essayer de te renseigner à propos de Heero ? Ca m'inquiète vraiment.

Duo : OK, pas de problème. Je m'en occupe… Toi, tu n'y pense pas et tu dors.

Le blond, très coopératif et fatigué, hocha la tête. Duo le lâcha et se leva en souriant.

#µµ#**POV Heero**#µµ#

Treize, remis sur pied après s'être reposé une petite heure en surveillant le déroulement du combat, décida d'aller voir si Heero était bien installé… En arrivant dans la cellule, il ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire extatique en voyant son « invité » enchaîné à un mur par des chaînes et menottes en gundamium, le torse nu couvert de traces de fouet et l'air complètement désespéré.

Les soldats, qui voulaient lui en remettre une couche, se mirent au garde à vous en le voyant. Il leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient se mettre au repos, en approchant du japonais sans les regarder.

Treize : Que penses-tu de tes nouveaux appartements, Heero ?

Heero ne releva même pas la tête, pour lui lancer un regard mortel. A quoi bon ?

Treize : Que c'est impoli de ne pas me répondre… Où as-tu donc été élevé ?

Le prisonnier murmura quelque chose que le général comprit mal. Il l'attrapa au manton et l'obligea à le regarder.

Treize : Pourrais-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

Heero s'obstina à regarder autre chos que le visage de Treize… Perdant patience, il décida de se montrer un peu plus persuasif. Remarquant une blessure fraiche sur sa joue, probablement du à un coup de fouet perdu, il la toucha dans toute sa longueur… le brun retint un gémissement et regarda l'assassin de Wufei avec haine.

Treize : Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour que tu daignes me regarder… Alors que disais-tu ?

Heero : Je disais que… Je n'ai peut-être pas été élevé dans une famille pleine d'amour… Mais qu'au moins j'ai appris à tuer non pas par plaisir, mais par nécessité. Et vous, où avez-vous été élevé ? Dans un camp de prisonnier militaire ?

Sa voix n'était pas forte, mais le ton froid disait toute la colère qu'il avait contre lui.

Treize : Non, mais c'est là que tu vas y finir tes jours… Un camp de prisonnier rien que pour toi, ainsi que des bourreaux qui auront des jours entiers pour ne se consacrer qu'à ton agonie. Tu vas découvrir l'enfer, Heero… Et tu me supplieras de t'achever !

Heero : Jamais…

Treize : Ce qu'on verra… Lorsque ton corps ne sera plus qu'un amas de douleur et que tu n'auras même plus de voix pour crier… Tu crois que tu as mal là ? Et bien, tu te trompes !

Treize sourit sadiquement en titillant ses différentes lacérations encore bien vives.

Treize : Tu crois sans doute que rien ne pourra te faire plus mal que d'être responsable de la mort de ce garçon que tu aimais tant… Mais si ça peut te rassurer, sache qu'il n'a pas souffert longtemps… Une petite minute et ça a été finit. Il a eut de la chance par rapport à toi, tu sais ? Ta mort sera longue et douloureuse… J'y veillerais, quitte à te soigner pour tu survives plus longtemps !

Il éclata de rire et s'éloigna.

Treize : Au fait, il faut que je te dise… Ton ami Quatre Raberba Winner a quitter le terrain. Il a sans doute été… Gravement blessé et il se pourrait bien que Trowa Barton fasse de même bientôt. En voulant couvrir la retraire de ton ami, il a perdu le fil et s'est trouvé en difficulté… Je crois que nous allons gagner si tes amis pilotes déclarent déjà forfait. Tu as tué Wufei pour rien…

Heero : Non !

Heero se débattit, furieux, en tirant sur ses chaînes. Treize semblait trouvé ça très amusant…

Treize : Et si… Comme c'est dommage. Bon, je dois surveiller comment se déroule notre victoire… Profites bien de ton enfer. Tu seras le premier à subir « l'intégrale » de mes spécialistes de la torture… Continuez comme ça, soldats, c'est très bien… Progressez doucement mais sûrement, qu'il ait le temps de « savourer » surtout. Prévenez-moi lorsqu'il versera ses premières larmes… C'est un moment tellement émouvant.

Les soldats le saluèrent et il sortit en ricanant méchamment… Puis, ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers Heero, qui avait à nouveau baissé les yeux et était maintenant inquiet pour ses amis. Mais il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit qu'il avait arrangé la vérité, que la victoire était loin d'être assuré pour OZ et que Kushrénada pestait en apprenant que le gundam Sandrock était de retour sur le terrain, plus enragé que jamais…

#µµ#**POV général**#µµ#

Malgré le sous-nombre de MS rebelles au bout d'une heure de combat, dès que Duo arriva sur le terrain dans le gundam de Quatre, tout sembla s'améliorer… Le moral des troupes comme le nombre de MS ennemi encore a vaincre. Il se sentait d'une humeur de lion et ça se ressentait dans sa manière de se battre.

Les mads avaient un peu hésité mais face à la situation qui commençaient à être négative pour eux, ils avaient accepté la demande de Duo, c'est-à-dire utiliser le Sandrock pour se battre à la place de l'empathe qui se reposait dans sa chambre… Mais ils ne regrettaient plus maintenant, en voyant les points rouges disparaître à nouveau bien plus régulièrement… Ils s'en félicitaient même 30 min après lorsque les ennemis, qui avaient pourtant gagné du terrain, fûrent obligé de reculer puis de fuir devant les assauts des rebelles.

Lorsque Duo revint à la base avec Trowa, il apprit que l'opération de Wufei était finit… Inquiet, il fonça à l'infirmerie suivi du français et trouva les mads en train de discuter avec Sally. Wufei reposait dans un lit, avec une perfusion et un bandage au niveau des yeux.

Duo : Sally !

Sally : Duo…

Duo : Comment ça s'est passé ? Il va bien ?

Sally : Oui… Mais à une minute près, il était mort. J'ai à peine extrait le recepteur de son cou que la capsule de poison s'est ouverte… Heureusement que j'ai commencé par ça !

Duo : Quoi ? Oh merde… J'y crois pas. Il l'a fait… Ce chien de Kushrénada l'a fait !

J : Oui… Parce que Heero nous a prévenu.

L'américain regarda J avec un air inquiet.

Duo : Mais alors… La crise de Quatre, c'était quand…

G : Quand il a du déclencher la libération du poison.

O : Ce qui nous pose la question suivante : qu'a-t-il fait à Heero après ?

Quatre : Il ne l'a pas tué…

Ils se retournèrent, surpris.

Duo : Quatre, je t'ai pas entendu entrer ! Tu devrais te reposer encore…

Quatre : Ca va, je me sens bien. En me réveillant, j'ai décidé d'aller voir si l'opération était fini…

H : Tu dis que Heero est vivant, tu en es sûr ?

Quatre : Je le sens… Mais il ne va pas bien, par contre.

J : Si il l'a laissé en vie, c'est probablement pour pouvoir se venger…

Duo : Se venger ? C'est-à-dire ?

S : Je te laisse l'imaginer.

Sally : Mon dieu, c'est affreux…

Quatre : Ou le garder sous la main ! Au cas où ils aient encore besoin de lui... Je refuse d'accepter qu'ils puissent le torturer, sans preuve.

J : Tu n'as pas tord, Quatre… Ne nous précipitons pas. Nous ferons appel à nos informateurs, pour en savoir plus… Mais je ne sais pas si ils pourront nous répondre tout de suite. Il doit règner un climat très suspicieux et dangereux là-bas.

Sally : Je ne veux pas vous mettre dehors… Mais il s'agit d'une infirmerie et Wufei a besoin de repos. Alors je vous demanderais de sortir… De toute façon, nous ne sauront pas si l'opération pour ses yeux a réussi avant au moins 3 jours, le temps que ses yeux cicatrisent un peu. Il ne faut rien précipiter…

J : Oui, bien sûr… Excusez-nous, Docteur Po. Les garçons, j'aimerais que vous passiez nous voir demain matin…

Trowa : Nous passerons. A demain, Professeurs.

Les mads s'excusèrent puis sortirent. Les pilotes voulûrent les suivre, mais Sally les retint…

Sally : Vous trois, restez là. Puisque vous êtes là, je vais m'assurez que vous n'avez pas été blessé…

Duo : Mais Sally…

Sally : Pas de mais, Duo ! Je vous connais, toi en particulier… Avez-vous été blesser ou secoué un peu fort pendant le combat ?

Quatre : Les MS ennemi en ont profité un peu quand j'ai eu mon malaise, mais ça va…

Trowa : Pas plus que d'habitude. Je vais bien.

Duo : Moi aussi, je vais bien… Ce sont plutôt eux (les ennemis) qui ont été secoué, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Le médecin regarda suspicieusement l'américain.

Sally : Vraiment ? Tu n'essaie pas de te défiler ?

Duo : Pourquoi je le ferais ?

Sally : Parce que tu l'as déjà fait ! Tu m'as déjà caché que tu t'étais abîmé une côte, alors que ça aurait pu être plus grave que ça.

Duo : Je sais, je sais… Mais cette fois, je ne minimise rien. L'autre fois, je te l'ai pas dit parce que je savais que tu m'empêcherais de participer aux combats encore à venir… Je déteste être mis à l'écart quand je peux l'éviter.

Sally soupira.

Sally : Tu es une vrai tête de mule, Duo. Se battre, c'est bien beau mais faut-il seulement être en état de le faire… Vous ne faites pas assez attention à vous ! Allez, je te crois… Vous pouvez y aller.

Quatre : Quand est-ce que Wufei sera réveillé ?

Sally : Il va dormir quelques heures encore… Probablement dans l'après-midi, mais il ne sera pas en état de vous voir. Il faudra qu'il se repose. Revenez demain matin, il sera moins fatigué…

Trowa : On reviendra demain, merci Sally.

Les garçons partirent à leur tour… Ils décidèrent d'aller manger tout de suite. Il y aurait moins monde quand y allant à midi tapante. Même une heure avant, il y aura une petite queue de soldats affamés, surtout après un combat.

Après manger, ils allèrent voir les mads mais ils n'avaient pas encore de réponses des informateurs. Ils préparaient le départ du dernier convoi, le leur. Les scientifiques auraient préférés partir cette nuit mais à cause de l'opération trop récemment fini de Wufei, ils devaient le reporter à la nuit suivante… Voyager de nuit serait plus prudent et discret vu que Kushrénada devait être sur les dents après cette défaite. Si le général voulait les faire suivre, ça serait plus ardu de le faire de nuit… Avec l'escorte de soldats en MS en plus, ils devraient arriver à bon port sans problème.

N'ayant rien à faire de spécial, les 3 pilotes décidèrent d'aller faire un tour en salle de sport… Ils se fatiguèrent bien pendant 2 ou 3 heures et puis, Duo décida d'aller faire une petite sieste. Gentiment, Quatre lui proposa de la faire avec lui en précisant, pour le sourire amusé de Trowa, qu'il n'avait aucune autres idées que discuter un peu et dormir… Le tressé accepta avec joie, souriant à l'empathe en se retenant de l'embrasser. Le français se réjouit de voir que ses amis se décidaient enfin à arrêter de se tourner autour et les laissa tranquille. Lui choisit de faire un tour dans la base pour chercher quelque chose à faire et vérifier que tout se passe bien, à la veille de leur départ définitif de ce refuge dont la sécurité était devenu incertaine.

#µµ#**POV Heero**#µµ#

Heero était dans une sombre ruelle… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y faisait, mais il ne se sentait pas bien ici. Il marchait dans cette ruelle sombre d'un pas inquiet… Il se sentait observé, surveillé. Il se retourna mais ne vit personne… Alors il reprit sa marche. Plus il avançait, plus elle devenait sombre… Il avait du mal à distinguer ce qu'il avait au bout. Soudain, il s'arrêta… Il venait de marcher dans quelque chose de liquide. Il regarda par-terre sans arriver à voir ce que c'était à cause du manque… Sûrement de l'eau. Il reprit sa marche… Il devait avancer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le devait… Malgré la peur de ce qu'il allait trouver au bout, il le devait. Plus il approchait du bout de la ruelle, plus il y avait d'eau et plus il avait peur… Il aurait voulu faire demi-tour mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il avait au bout…

« Viens, Heero… Approche que je te montre ce que tu as fait… »

Il sursauta en continuant à avancer inexorablement. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit toujours personne… Pourtant il sentait toujours cette présence derrière lui. D'où venait cette voix qui lui semblait familière ? Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle avait résonné dans sa tête… Il aperçut le fond de la ruelle. Il semblait y avoir quelqu'un qui lui tournait le dos…

« Viens voir… Tu ne peux pas y échapper… Tu dois voir… »

Heero : Non… Je ne veux pas…

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Viens, Heero… »

Il était de plus en plus effrayé par la silhoutette et ce qu'elle voulait lui faire voir… Mais il ne pouvait pas résister à cette voix. Il arriva bientôt à un mêtre de la silhouette, qui se révéla être une ombre.

« Enfin te voilà… Regarde… Regarde ce que tu as fait et repends-toi. »

L'ombre se retourna et Heero vit qu'elle n'avait pas de visage… Mais le plus terrifiant n'était pas ça. L'ombre se dissipa et il aperçu son plus terrible cauchemar… Il détourna la tête aussitôt.

Heero : Non… Je veux pas le voir… Pas ça…

« Si, tu vas regarder et regretter… Regardes ! »

Quelqu'un le poussa en avant et il tomba à genoux en se rattrapant sur ses mains, juste devant ce qu'il refusait de voir… Son regard tomba sur ses yeux, vides et morts. Il ne chercha plus à l'éviter… C'était plus fort que lui, il devait le regarder… Wufei. Il était là, mort… Il avait été égorgé. Heero se rendit compte alors qu'il était à genoux dans l'eau qui coulait… De la gorge ouverte du cadavre. Il regarda ses mains, horrifié… Elle était toutes rouge.

« Tu l'as tué. Tu as son sang sur les mains… Assassin ! »

Heero : Non ! Je l'ai pas tué ! C'est faux !

« Assassin ! Assassin ! Assassin ! Assassin ! Assassin ! Assassin ! »

Il se mit à pleurer, en fixant le sang sur ses mains…

Heero : C'est faux ! Je l'aimais ! J'aurais tout fait pour lui !

Mais la voix continuait inlassablement à le traîter d'assassin. Il s'effondra sur le corps de son Dragon, en larmes…

Heero : Excuses-moi… J'aurais dû réussir à l'empêcher… J'aurais dû… Pardon, Wufei !

Il sentit une main dans son dos qui remontait doucement vers sa nuque… Surpris, il se redressa brusquement et s'immobilisa en voyant Wufei le fixer de ses yeux morts, mais doux.

Wufei : Heero…

Heero : Wu… Wufei !

Il ne fit pas un mouvement, en le voyant lever sa main vers son visage. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Wufei commença à lui caresser la joue. Sa main était gelé mais peu importe. Heero ferma les yeux et le laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main glacée descendre jusqu'à son cou… Il rouvrit les yeux et eut un frisson, en voyant les yeux de son Dragon devenir froid comme la mort. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la main qui lui caressait la joue il y a un instant l'attrapa à la gorge et commença à serrer…

Wufei : Tu l'as laissé me tuer. Tu m'as abandonné. Tu m'as tué… Heero, mon amour… Moi aussi, je vais te tuer.

Malgré sa stupéfaction et son horreur, Heero réagit au quart de tour et fit lâcher la main avant de s'éloigner en vitesse… Il continua à regarder Wufei, qui le regardait toujours aussi froidement.

Wufei : Assassin ! Assassin ! Assassin !

Heero : Non ! Ne dis pas ça je t'en prie ! Wufei, je voulais pas… J'ai essayé, je te jure !

Wufei : Assassin ! Assassin ! Assassin !

Heero : Arrête ! J'ai essayé mais il m'a piégé ! Je t'aime, jamais je t'aurais fais de mal !

Wufei : Assassin ! Assassin ! Assassin !

Heero : Wufei ! Arrête, je t'en prie ! Je t'aime ! Tu sais que je t'aime…

Désespéré, il se releva et recula doucement… Il ne supportait pas d'entendre son Dragon le traîter d'assassin. Pas lui ! Il ne l'avait pas tué ! Il avait essayé de le sauver. Il aurait réussit si Treize ne l'avait pas piègé…

« Assassin ! Assassin ! Assassin ! »

Wufei : Assassin ! Assassin ! Assassin !

Heero : NON ! C'EST FAUX !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, en recommençant à pleurer et fit demi-tour, pour fuir… Mais il trouva l'ombre, avec le visage de Treize Kushrénada cette fois, sur son chemin, très souriant.

Treize : Bienvenue en enfer, Heero.

Le général éclata de rire et Heero retomba à genoux, en poussant un hurlement de désespoir et de terreur, pendant que l'ombre et Wufei continuait de scander « Assassin ! » de plus en plus fort, à rendre fou Heero…

§

Heero se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et en larme… Il regarda autour de lui vivement, s'attendant à trouver une ombre, Kushrénada ou un Wufei zombifié à ses cotés. Il n'y avait personne dans l'obscurité de sa cellule mais ça ne le soulagea pas… Il baissa la tête et se remit à pleurer. La douleur du cauchemar, voir Wufei le traîter d'assassin, le hantait toujours… Est-ce qu'il était un assassin ? Est-ce qu'il avait tué Wufei ? Non, il voulait le sauver ! Seulement son Dragon était quand même mort… Par sa faute.

Heero : Treize Kushrénada, je te maudis !

Il éclata en sanglot. Jamais ses bourreaux ne pourraient lui infliger pires douleurs que celle-ci… Ils allaient essayer, il le savait mais il s'en moquait. Il avait tué celui qu'il voulait protéger, rien n'était pire… Désormais son sort ne l'intéressait plus. Ces tortures infernales seraient sa punition… Il avait hâte d'être à demain, quand les soldats viendraient tester la résistance d'un homme face à la douleur du fer rouge. Peut-être que la douleur arriverait à chasser momentanément les images du regard froid de Wufei… Peut-être.

Les soldats l'avait laissé couvert de lacérations et de sang à l'heure du repas du soir… Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à manger, il n'avait pas faim de toutes façon. Heero ne se souvenait plus quand il s'était endormit mais il devait faire nuit à présent. Ils lui avaient dit le programme du lendemain, en espérant le faire trembler, mais il était resté de marbre… Enfin, de ce qui restait de marbre en lui. Ils pourraient toujours le faire hurler jusqu'à le rendre aphone, jamais il ne leur montrerait sa peur… Il n'avait plus peur, il ne ressentait plus rien… Il ne le voulait plus. Il voulait oublier et disparaître simplement.

Il passa le reste de la nuit entre somnolence et réveil brutal à cause de cauchemars… Il ne songea même pas à essayer de briser ses fers, sachant parfaitement qu'ils étaient en gundamium. Même si il n'avait pas été en gundamium, il ne l'aurait pas tenter… Il se sentait démolli par ce qu'il s'était passé et n'avait pas la volonté de fuir. Il était complètement anéanti. Le lendemain matin, quand ses bourreaux revinrent de bonne humeur, il était épuisé.

Soldat 1 : Bien dormi, belle au bois dormant ? Apparemment, non…

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Soldat 2 : Regarde ce qu'on a apporté pour toi ? Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer la torture au fer rouge…

Il lui montra le matériel d'un air enchanté. Heero ne regarda même pas.

Soldat 1 : Mais avant, faut qu'on te donne à boire. Ordre du général… Il ne veut surtout pas que tu meure de soif ! Ca serait tellement dommage…

Ils lui donnèrent à boire de force et firent chauffer le matériel. Heero lui n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'ils arrêtent de bavarder et commencent enfin, pour oublier son cauchemar moral trop réel.

#µµ#**POV général**#µµ# (1M et 9 J)

Comme prévu la veille, les pilotes passèrent voir les mads le lendemain matin… Seulement Quatre manquait à l'appel.

J : Où est Quatre ?

Duo : Je ne sais pas…

Trowa le regarda, incertain.

Duo : Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Trowa ? Comment veux-tu que je sache où il est ?

Trowa : Oh, pour rien…

Duo : C'est ça… Je n'ai pas dormi avec lui, si c'est à quoi tu penses.

G : Pourquoi aurais-tu dormi avec lui ?

Duo : Pour rien… Faites pas attention !

Duo lança un regard au français, qui fit de son mieux pour paraître innocent.

H : Je pense que ce n'est pas trop grave si il n'est pas là… Commençons sans lui, vous lui raconterez.

J : Très bien… Si on vous a demandé de venir, c'est pour vous donner des consignes de dernières minutes. J'aimerais que vous vous teniez prêt à tout instant à évacuer ou défendre la base… Je sais que vous êtes toujours prêt, mais je vous demande de l'être particulièrement aujourd'hui. OZ sait que nous partons. Ils pourraient vouloir attaquer à nouveau ou tenter une dernière action de force…

Trowa : Je comprend.

Duo : Pourquoi vous ne le dites qu'à nous ?

O : Parce que les soldats sont déjà très stressé… Leur dire ne ferait que rajouter une pression supplémentaire inutile puisqu'ils s'attendent à être attaqués n'importe quand. Si nous sommes effectivement attaqués, ce sera à vous de prendre la direction de l'attaque…

Duo : Mais je n'ai pas mon gundam.

S : Tu peux les aider d'ici, en vérifiant qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes à venir, sur le radar.

Trowa : Vous pourriez le faire…

J : Oui, mais nous avons réfléchit et nous pensons que de vous avoir pour les diriger pourrait les rendre plus confiants et les rassurer. Nous ne sommes pas sur le terrain, vous si… Vous êtes des soldats, alors nous ne sommes que des scientifiques, des penseurs. Toutes la différence est là ! Vous êtes pilotes de gundam, presque des héros pour eux… Ils vous suivront où que vous alliez.

Duo : Bon bah, on le fera alors ! Même si je comprend rien au radar, je me débrouillerais… Ou alors j'échangerais avec Quatre. C'est lui le stratège, pas moi.

H : Et au moins, il ne risquerait pas de se trouver mal sur le terrain, en plein combat…

Trowa : Il y avait autre chose ? Vous n'avez pas encore reçu de réponses des informateurs ?

J : Non, rien encore… C'était tout ce que nous devions vous dire. Nous comptons sur vous !

Les pilotes hochèrent la tête et sortirent.

Duo : On est monté en grade, on dirait…

Trowa : Ils sont inquiets. Ils ont sûrement peur que quelque chose se produise jusqu'à ce soir…

Duo : Et ils veulent qu'on soit plus vigilant. Remarque, je suis pas vraiment rassuré non plus…

Trowa : Personne ne l'est. Tu devrais aller voir pourquoi Quatre n'était pas là…

Duo : Oui, j'y pensais justement… A tout à l'heure.

Duo décida d'aller d'abord voir dans la chambre à l'empathe. Sa crise d'hier l'avait peut-être beaucoup fatigué…

§§§

L'américain arriva rapidement devant sa porte, il frappa à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse… Un peu inquiet, il décida d'entrer. Quatre était là, en train de dormir… Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement, il avait eu une panne d'oreiller. Rassuré, il décida de réveiller son ange… Mais en approchant malicieusement, il s'aperçu qu'il ne dormait pas si paisiblement que ça. Quatre se retourna vers lui, en gémissant et Duo vit qu'il était en sueur… Il se précipita, à nouveau inquiet et posa sa main sur son front. Pas de fièvre… Alors ça devait être un cauchemar. Il le secoua doucement, pour essayer de le réveiller.

Duo : Quatre ? Quatre, réveilles-toi !

Mais il ne se réveilla pas, alors il recommença à l'appeler et le secouer un peu plus fort… Il ne voulait pas le laisser cauchemarder. Au bout d'une minute durant laquelle Quatre s'était encore plus agité, Duo réussit enfin à le ramener à la réalité… A bout de souffle, le blond se redressa en tremblant. Il était un peu pale et détremper de sueur.

Duo : Quatre ! Est-ce que ça va ? T'es tout pale…

L'empathe porta son regard troublé sur l'américain et tenta un sourire peu convaincant.

Quatre : C'est… C'est rien… Juste un cauchemar…

Duo : Quel cauchemar ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu te mettre dans cet état ?

Quatre : Rien de grave…

Il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Duo lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à le regarder.

Duo : Comment ça, rien de grave ? Regardes-toi, tu trembles et t'es tout pale ! C'était un peu comme une crise empathique, c'est ça ? Réponds-moi, Quatre, s'il te plait ! Tu m'inquiètes…

Quatre : Duo…

Duo : Si tu veux pas me le dire, c'est que c'est ça… Quatre, je t'en prie, tu peux tout me dire. Si tu essaie de ne pas m'inquieter en te taisant, c'est raté ! Racontes-moi, s'il te plait… Je veux savoir.

Quatre : C'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive… C'est rien, je t'assure. Ca va passer…

L'américain lui lâcha le bras et s'assit à coté de lui, en passant son bras derrière ses épaules… Quatre semblait un peu plus calme et un peu moins pale aussi, mais il tremblait toujours.

Duo : Peut-être… Mais tu peux me raconter quand même ? Laisses-moi t'aider, au moins… Je veux t'aider !

L'empathe soupira, résigné. Ca le gênait de parler de ça mais Duo ne lui laissait pas le choix… Ce type de crise était bien plus intime que les autres, bien plus profonde et personnelle. C'était comme si c'était à lui que ça arrivait… C'était plus difficile à gérer mais il arrivait à apprivoiser cette douleur tellement plus intérieur, en se rappelant que ce n'était pas lui mais une autre personne.

Quatre : Je vais essayer… Puisque t'insistes.

Hésitant, il raconta le cauchemar à l'américain, qui l'écoutait en silence, attentivement. Quand il eut fini, Duo semblait troubler et lui pleurait un peu en regardant ailleurs…

Quatre : Je suis sûr que tu as deviné à qui est ce cauchemar…

Duo : Heero… Encore et toujours Heero ! Il est pas là et pourtant on en parle autant que si il y était…

Quatre : Il est avec moi et je sens qu'il ne va pas mieux… Tu sais ce que veux dire ce cauchemar ?

Duo : Euh… Qu'il souffre ?

Quatre : Oui, mais pas seulement… Wufei mort, son sang sur ses mains. Wufei qui le traîte d'assassin… Il croit que Wufei est mort et qu'il en est responsable. Il attendait sa punition lorsque je l'ai quitté…

Duo : Sa punition ? Quel punition ?

Quatre : Je n'ai pas voulu le savoir…

Duo regarda Quatre, en se demandant ce que ça lui faisait (à lui-même) de savoir que Heero croyait avoir tué Wufei et en souffrait énormément apparemment… D'un coté, il en était content mais de l'autre, il était triste pour lui. Ca prouvait définitivement qu'il avait un cœur… Il ragea d'être si partagé, sans savoir quoi ressentir au bout du compte. Certes, c'était un peu bien fait pour lui… Mais quand même il trouvait ça vraiment dur, en sachant qu'il avait fait tout ça uniquement pour sauver Wufei. Il doutait encore malgré lui qu'il l'ait fait uniquement pour Wufei. Il en voulait la preuve de la seule personne à le savoir vraiment : Heero !

Quatre : Ne soit pas en colère, s'il te plait…

Duo : Je suis pas en colère après toi… C'est moi qui voulait savoir absolument. Je crois que je m'en veux autant que je lui en veux…

Quatre : Moi aussi, je suis en colère… Contre celui qui est responsable de ces horreurs. Finalement je suis content de te l'avoir dit… Je me sens plus léger, c'est dur de garder ça pour soit. Une douleur aussi intense, c'est terrible…

Quatre se serra contre Duo, qui l'entoura de ses bras. Il n'avait plus froid, il ne tremblait plus… Le brun l'embrassa et le garda dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent comme ça le temps que Duo lui explique pourquoi il était venu et lui parle de la réunion qu'il avait raté…

Quatre : Je le savais en plus… Je déteste rater l'heure !

Duo : C'est pas grave… Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui est arriver.

Quatre : J'ai du mal à me réveiller de ces cauchemars-là, c'est vrai… Mais je déteste être en retard quand même.

Le tressé sourit, amusé.

Duo : Je sais… Aller, n'y pense plus. Tu te lèves ? Je voudrais qu'on aille voir Wufei…

Quatre : Oui, je suis inquiet aussi.

Le blond se leva et se prépara en vitesse, sous l'œil intéressé de Duo. Puis, ils partirent pour l'infirmerie. Quand ils arrivèrent, Sally d'expliquer à son patient encore dans le brouillard et très contestataire qu'il devait attendre pour savoir si l'opération avait réussit et que jusque là elle préfèrerait qu'il reste à l'infirmerie… Elle eut l'air soulagé.

Sally : Duo et Quatre sont là… Alors recouches-toi et calmes-toi. On verra après si tu resteras ici ou non…

Wufei se recoucha en soupirant, résigné.

Sally : Essayez de le convaincre de se reposer, d'accord ?

Duo : D'accord, sally… On va essayer.

Le médecin s'éloigna, laissant Wufei avec les garçons.

Quatre : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Wufei ? Ca ne va pas ?

Wufei : Je n'aime pas l'odeur de l'infirmerie… Je veux retourner à ma chambre.

Duo : Moi non plus, j'aime pas l'infirmerie… Mais pas pour la même raison.

Quatre : Allons, sois un peu plus patient… Tu ne peux pas sortir si vite.

Wufei : Pas vous, ne me dites pas que je dois y rester vous aussi !

Quatre : Si Sally veut que tu restes, ce n'est pas pour rien…

Duo : Mais non, Wufei… Ecoutes, on va voir ça avec elle.

Quatre : Mais Duo…

Duo : Viens par là, Quatre.

Duo l'emmena à l'écart, sous l'air surpris et espérant de Wufei.

Duo : Je sais que tu penses que ce serait mieux qu'il y reste… Seulement vois-tu, je crois savoir ce qu'il ressent. Lui, c'est l'odeur qui le dérange et moi, les piqûres… Alors si je peux lui éviter cette corvée, je vais le faire.

Quatre : Et si il lui arrive quelque chose ? Je comprend ce que tu veux dire, mais ce n'est pas sérieux. Il vient de subir ue grosse opération quand même…

Duo : Je sais bien… Mais tu vois bien qu'il est pas à l'aise ici. Si tu commences comme ça, tu vas avoir du mal à le radoucir… Tu sais comme il prend vite la mouche.

Quatre : Oui… Oui, je le sais. Tout dépendra de ce que nous dira Sally, mais si elle est d'accord…

Duo : Yes ! Super, Quatre… Wufei va être content.

Quatre : Mais ne lui en dit pas trop ! On va ESSAYER, ce n'est pas dit qu'elle soit d'accord et il pourrait être décu…

Duo : Oui, t'inquiètes pas…

L'américain, suivi de l'empathe pas entièrement d'accord, partit annoncer au chinois qu'ils allaient tenter de convaincre Sally. Wufei en fut ravi et ils commencèrent à discuter des conditions, avec Quatre dans le rôle du raisonnable.

Duo : Sally…

Sally : Non !

Duo : Quoi, non ?

Sally : Je connais ce regard ! Tu veux me convaincre de le laisser sortir.

Duo : Zut… Bon, bah ça m'évite de devoir te dire ce qu'on veut te demander.

Sally : J'ai dit non, Duo.

Quatre : Je m'en doutais qu'elle dirait non…

Duo : Enfin, écoutes au moins nos arguments avant de te dire non…

Sally : Duo, une intervention aux yeux n'est pas comme une balle au bras. Il faut surveiller que tout aille bien.

Duo : Je sais…

Sally : Il me demande depuis ce matin a retourner dans sa chambre et je lui ai déjà expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas encore. Il finira par le comprendre, exactement comme toi quand tu es forcé de rester à l'infirmerie…

Duo : Erreur ! Je ne m'avoue jamais vaincu, je négocie !

Sally : Oh non… Duo, s'il te plait.

Duo : J'ai une proposition à te faire qui prend en compte l'opération récente et avec laquelle Wufei est d'accord…

Sally croisa les bras et prit un air sérieux, se prépara à résister aux assauts et regards séduisants de Duo.

Sally : Très bien, je veux bien écouter.

Duo : Il pourrait rester 1 jour, 2 maximum si tout va bien et que tu constates qu'il se remet bien. Il retournerait dans sa chambre et Quatre et moi on veillerait sur lui et on te préviendrait immédiatement en cas de problème.

Sally : Je vois que tu as également négocié avec Quatre… Tu sais que tu es têtu, Duo ?

Le brun lui fit un sourire fier. Il sentait qu'il tenait le bon bout ! Sally lui disait toujours ça quand elle avait du mal à trouver des arguments contraire.

Duo : Je sais… Alors tu en penses quoi ? C'est raisonnable, je trouve. Quatre a eu du mal à faire accepter les deux jours à Wufei…

Sally : Raisonnable, peut-être… Mais mettons que j'accepte, est-ce qu'il respecterait mes conditions, c'est-à-dire se reposer et ne pas en faire trop même en dehors de l'infirmerie ?

Duo : On a prévu que tu aurais ces exigences. Il a promit d'être sage et coopératif…

Sally : Et de ne pas sauver non plus ?

Quatre : Egalement. Ils ont tout prévu, Sally. Duo a l'habitude avec toi…

Le médecin lança un faux regard courroucé à Duo, qui affichait un air d'ange avec un sourire.

Sally : Tu me garantis qu'il n'a rien exagéré ou rajouté en sa faveur, Quatre ?

Quatre : Oui, je te dois l'affirmer. Moi aussi, je préfèrerais qu'il reste là… Je serais plus tranquille, mais Duo a aussi juste en ne voulant pas le rebuter. Je ne veux pas que Wufei me rejette une autre fois alors je le soutiens…

Sally : Je comprend. Dans ce cas, je veux bien… Mais à la seule condition que vous obéissiez à ce que je vous recommanderais. C'est très sérieux, Duo.

Duo : Oui, je ferais ce que tu me diras.

Sally : D'accord, je vous fais confiance. Je sais que vous ne jouerez pas avec la santé de Wufei.

Sally fut rassuré par l'air sérieux et responsable de Duo. Elle savait qu'il pouvait être sérieux et voulait lui faire confiance… Et puis, Quatre serait aussi là, pour s'assurer qu'ils obéissent… Mieux vaut 2 surveillance qu'une seule ! En plus, ça serait l'assurance que le chinois se reposerait et ne tenterait pas de fuir pendant au moins 2 jours. 2 jours d'assuré, c'est déjà bien quand on a des patients aussi peu patient et si récalcitrant.

Quatre : Tu as dit qu'il insistait pour sortir depuis ce matin… Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il semble aller bien ?

Sally : J'en ai bien l'impression… Le problème, c'est qu'il est fatigué et qu'il lutte contre le sommeil à cause de ça. Heureusement le problème est règlé à présent, je pense…

Duo : Il n'a aucune raison de ne pas vouloir se reposer, maintenant. On va lui annoncer la nouvelle…

Duo se retourna vers Wufei et vit qu'il dormait.

Duo : Il s'est endormit… Bon, tu lui diras quand il se réveillera alors. Il a l'air très fatigué, on discutera avec lui un autre moment…

Quatre : Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Sally : Sage décision. Tu grandis, Duo…

Duo : Non, je joue seulement au gosse ! C'est la meilleure façon d'avoir certaines choses…

Quatre : Tu joueras aux gosses plus tard… J'ai faim et je voudrais aller déjeuner.

Duo : OK, OK, my angel...

Sally : My angel ?

Quatre regarda ailleurs, gêné tandis que Duo souriait attendrit. Sally comprit que Duo s'était finalement lancé, très contente pour eux…

Sally : Je vois, je vois… Allez-y donc avant que Quatre ne décide qu'il a trop faim pour atteindre le refectoire et ne choisisses de manger américain sur place.

Quatre : Sally !

Elle rigola en voyant le blond et son nouveau petit ami rougirent vivement, de manière très synchonisés.

Sally : Je plaisantais, bien sûr… Tu rougis très bien, Duo ! Compte sur moi pour recommencer l'expérience. J'aimerais beaucoup te revoir les joues et le regard vraiment innocent !

Duo ne répondit rien, mais comprit qu'elle avait trouvé une faille et qu'elle allait se venger avec…

Duo : Viens, Quatre… Je croyais que t'avais faim… De nourriture, bien sûr ! A plus tard !

Quatre : Oui, allons-y… A plus tard, Sally.

Ils se dépèchêrent de quitter l'infirmerie, très gêné… Sally rigola encore après qu'ils soient partis. Ils étaient mignons et en plus, faisaient la paire ! Duo n'avait pas fini de rougir quand ils viendraient ici d'ailleurs… Héhéhé !

§§§

Le soir venu, tout le monde commença les préparations de départ et chargea le convoyeur. A minuit, tout le monde était soit dans l'escorte, soit dans l'avion d'évacuation. Quatre embarqua avec Wufei, pour le rassurer, pendant que Trowa et Duo prenait la direction des soldats, le français à l'arrière et le tressé à l'avant. Ils décollèrent et arrivèrent à la nouvelle sans problème, à la surprise et au soulagement général… Apparemment, OZ avait été bien refroidit par leur récente défaite.

La nouvelle base était plus grande et plus sûr, tous les soldats en fûrent impressionné, à la grande fierté des mads… Wufei ne pouvait la voir, bien sûr mais l'empathe la lui décrivit dans ses moindres détails, à la joie du peut-être-ex-aveugle. (Un grand rectangle gris et morne… Je vois ce qu'il a à décrire mais bon)

§§§ (1M et 16 J)

Une semaine après, tout le monde avait prit ses marques dans la nouvelle base…

Duo et Quatre avait réussit à avoir une chambre à deux lits, ce qui leur permettait de passer plus de temps tous les deux… Mais ils n'avaient pas encore couché ensemble même si Sally ne manquait de les charriés là-dessus pour embêter Duo, ce qui ne râtait jamais. Ils n'étaient pas pressés… L'envie ne leur manquait pas, mais ils voulaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme des bêtes en rut.

Quatre continuait à faire des cauchemars empathiques à propos de Heero, toujours plus dur et alarmant… Il tentait de les cacher à Duo mais se doutait qu'il savait, même si l'américain ne lui en parlait pas. Peut-être attendait-il qu'il lui en parle de lui-même… Seulement il n'en était pas encore prêt. Il n'était pas prêt à dire ce dont il était sûr maintenant, qu'ils le torturaient…

Trowa passait beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner, à regarder le nouveau couple un peu envieux, à discuter avec les soldats et ses amis, à s'inquiéter pour Heero, à observer Wufei… A avoir l'œil et à penser, quoi. Il avait l'impression que les choses allaient bientôt bouger… Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il en était sûr.

Wufei, lui attendait… Il attendait que ses yeux revoient et que le secret qu'il sentait autour de Heero et lui s'efface enfin. Les jours après l'opération, il s'était reposé sans se forcé spécialement tellement il était fatigué, comme promit… Il ne pensait pas qu'une opération était si fatiguante.

Puis comme il allait bien au bout de 2 jours, Sally l'avait laissé retourner dans sa chambre ou plutôt aller dans sa nouvelle chambre… Là, il avait continué à se reposer quelques jours, quand il n'était pas Quatre ou Duo ou bien les deux. Ils le chaperonnait de très près ! Ils lui apportaient à manger pour lui éviter de devoir aller au réfectoire, ainsi que tout ce qui pouvait se faire dans une chambre… Il n'avait pas fait grand chose à part dormir, manger etc… Rien de très fatiguant, comme Sally le voulait. Il s'ennuyait un peu mais avait gentiment patienté…

Et enfin il avait eu la permission tant attendu de Sally de revivre un petit peu, en allant à sa visite pour ses yeux, 4 jours après son opération. Elle était contente de lui car il s'était bien reposé… Mais il devait encore se reposer et donc ne pas trop en faire, pour son grand malheur… Mais trop content de pouvoir à nouveau bougé au moins, il n'avait pas protesté d'un poils. Par contre, il avait eu peur lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voyait toujours pas mais sally l'avait rassuré… Elle lui avait dit que ça pouvait prendre du temps, que c'était encore très recent et qu'il fallait laisser le temps au temps. Wufei espérait vivement que le temps allait se dépêcher un peu plus et aurait bien aimer lui mettre un bon coup de pied au cul pour le faire se bouger plus vite, quand elle lui avait dit ça… Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Il faisait toujours des cauchemars, mais ils étaient différent d'avant… Il n'y avait plus de soldats, plus de Lady Une, plus de viol. Il y avait juste Heero et le néant… Heero qui lui demandait de l'aide, parfois en sang comme si il avait été battu à mort, parfois brûler au point que ses chairs étaient à vif, parfois simplement nu et pleurant au sol, complètement recroquevillé… Ou alors attaché à des chaînes… Toujours de manière différente. Dire que ces cauchemars ne lui faisaient rien aurait été mentir. Il se réveillait toujours très triste et avait une envie désespérée de le sauver et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait encore malgré tout… Mais le sauver de quoi ? Il n'en savait rien et cela l'angoissait… Mais après, il se reprenait bien vite. Il se rappelait que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un simple rêve stupide et que même si Heero était en mauvaise posture, il pouvait rester là et crever ! Il avait à nouveau l'impression de se mentir mais c'était la seule façon qu'il avait de se sentir mieux. Ces rêves réveillaient les sentiments qu'ils avaient toujours pour Heero, malgré tout ses efforts pour les oublier.

Heureusement il avait autre chose à réfléchir qui n'était ni ses yeux, ni Heero… Quelque chose qui lui avait sauté aux yeux dès que la brume avait quitté son cerveau, après son opération. Une douleur à la nuque… En touchant, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait un petit pansement. Il l'avait enlevé et avait sentit alors une petite cicatrice encore très sensible. Il avait tout de suite deviné qu'elle avait dû être faite pendant l'opération puisqu'il ne l'avait pas avant, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi Sally lui avait faites… Il n'en avait pas parlé, trop chaos d'abord puis il avait décidé de se taire. Quand il avait été plus en état de penser, il avait réfléchit au pourquoi de cette cicatrice… Il avait seulement été question de ses yeux, dans cette opération et personne ne lui avait parlé de problèmes à la nuque. Or, il ne voyait pas le rapport entre la nuque et les yeux… C'est là qu'il avait pensé que ça cachait peut-être quelque chose. Peut-être qu'on l'avait dissimulé dans l'opération de ses yeux, en espérant qu'il ne remarquerait rien… A partir de là, il avait observé via ses oreilles, tout ce que sally, ses amis, les mads, les soldats racontaient et ils avaient vite trouvés ses amis bizarres. Surtout Duo, il était souvent nerveux pour rien et bien souvent dès qu'ils parlaient de Heero ou plutôt Yuy… Il ne supportait toujours pas d'entendre son prénom.

Mais tout cela ne l'avait pas empêché de reprendre son entraînement… Loin de là. Ce mystère et la perspective de revoir lui donnait un punch incroyable. Il se sentait capable de battre Treize Kushrénada avec rien d'autre que son sabre, sans même le voir… Il se sentait invincible avec un sabre ! Il avait fait un test contre Maître O, qui s'était révélé plus que concluant. Il avait retrouvé son niveau d'avant et même mieux puisqu'il l'avait fait sans voir… Et c'était grâce à Heero encore, à la base qu'il le veuille ou non ! Mais pour l'instant, il avait surtout envie de planter son sabre dans le corps de Heero Yuy, plutôt que de le remercier ! Peut-être qu'en le tuant pour de vrai, il arrêterait d'hanter dans ses rêves ?

Il faisait des progrès de géants tous les jours… Avec ses nounous personnelles, Duo et quatre, il déambulait dans la nouvelle base comme si il voyait. Il était lui-même surpris de se débrouiller si bien, même sans qu'ils le tiennent… Il sentait presque les choses, c'était stupéfiant. C'était comme si quelque s'était réveillé à l'intérieur de lui. Il était en pleine forme et très motivé… Il avait à nouveau une super énergie, ce qui l'encourageait encore plus et le poussait à continuer. Il avait supposé un instant que cette explosion puisse être lié à sa cicatrice, avant d'oublier cette idée saugrenue. L'important était qu'il soit prêt ! Il avait dit qu'il irait doucement à Sally, c'est vrai… Mais il se sentait si bien qu'il désobéissait dès qu'il pouvait. Duo le laissait faire, trop content de voir qu'il allait mieux… Mais pas Quatre, malheureusement. Il semblait toujours craindre qu'il se casse comme un œuf trop fragile… Il hésitait à le lâcher dans les couloirs et manquait de lui confisquer son sabre chaque fois qu'il le voyait avec. Ca l'énervait pas mal mais il trouvait ça tellement adorable qu'il le laissait faire… Il se sentait trop bien pour l'envoyer paître et lui faire de la peine. Il se sentait apaisé et savait que c'était grâce à Quatre… Il répandait le calme et la positivité autour de lui. Or, Wufei s'était rendu compte qu'il y était très sensible, parce qu'il ressentait beaucoup plus les choses, plus ou moins concrêtes, qu'avant. Il était presque heureux… Presque car il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le secret ou ses yeux étrangement… Ca le tourmentait mais il le gérait bien. Non, c'était autre chose… Il lui manquait quelque chose en lui. Il savait bien ce que c'était mais faisait comme si il ne savait pas, car ça serait avouer qu'il avait toujours ces maudits sentiments pour ce maudit serpent du nom de Yuy…

D'ailleurs, Duo était là en ce moment… Il était venu le voir ce matin, comme tous les matins. Parfois c'était lui ou alors c'était Quatre. Wufei était bien content que ce soit Duo et pas Quatre car ce matin, il avait décidé de faire avancer son enquête, en posant une question. Une toute petite question, mais qui devrait porter ses fruits si ses soupçons étaient juste… Surtout que lorsque l'américain était mal à l'aise, il le sentait tout de suite. Duo ne se contrôlait pas aussi bien que Quatre et il allait utiliser cette faille. Ce n'était peut-être pas très « amicale » mais il voulait savoir absolument ce qu'on lui cachait !

Wufei : Duo, je peux te poser une question ?

Wufei sentit Duo se raidir immédiatement mais il fit comme si il ne se rendait compte de rien. Le tressé se détendit un peu et prit un air « Zen, soyons zen ! » pour répondre.

Duo : Oui, laquelle ?

Wufei : La cicatrice dans mon cou… C'est quoi ?

La question prit Duo au dépourvu, qui en resta muet et très gêné. Un lourd silence s'installa et confirma les soupçons du chinois sur le fait que cette cicatrice n'était pas dû à l'opération de ses yeux… Mais pourquoi cette cicatrice alors ?

Wufei : Ca va, Duo ? Tu ne dis rien…

Duo : Euh… Oui, oui, ça va…

Wufei : Elle me lance un peu de temps en temps… Alors je voudrais savoir si Sally aurait mit quelque chose ou quoi, pour mes yeux.

Duo : Je crois pas… Je sais pas… On ira la voir si tu veux.

Wufei : Je sais pas… Tu sais j'ai pas trop envie de lui en parler, au cas où elle voudrait me garder encore.

Duo : Je pense pas qu'elle te garderait… Peut-être qu'elle t'examinerais pour être sûr que tout va bien ou te donnerais quelque chose contre la douleur.

Wufei : Bon, on ira peut-être alors… Rester à l'infirmerie quand c'est quelque chose de dangereux pour ma santé, d'accord mais pas pour rien.

Duo : T'inquiètes pas, elle te gardera pas… Mais ça serait plus prudent d'aller la voir.

Wufei : Ok, alors on ira… Mais d'abord, je veux manger quelque chose. J'ai l'estomac dans les talons !

Duo : Alors allons-y, puisque t'es prêt ! L'estomac n'attend pas…

Voilà une conversation très instructive. Sally ne semblait pas lui avoir mit quelque chose dans le cou et ça ne semblait pas être quelque chose pouvant être dangereux… Ou qui ne l'était plus, en tout cas. Dans ce cas, elle lui avait peut-être enlevé quelque chose ? Mais quoi donc ? Il ne voyait absolument pas et ça l'énervait… Il lui manquait des pièces pour comprendre le puzzle, des pièces indispensables.

Duo semblait soulagé et plus à l'aise, en l'aidant à sortir dans le couloir. Ils se dirigèrent vers le refectoire tranquillement. Le brun ne lui tenait pas le bras mais se tenait tout près de lui, au cas où il doive le rattraper. Wufei devait faire attention à ce que ses questions restent « normales » et à ne pas trop insister, sinon il allait comprendre qu'il avait des soupçons et ferait alors plus attention à ce qu'il dirait… Il avait du mal à garder patience mais le devait, pour rester assez discret. Il devait aussi faire profil bas avec Quatre pour ne pas qu'il sente trop sa suspicion… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui cachaient encore ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient lui faire le même coup que Heero et l'abandonner après ? Non, non, ils étaient ses amis, ils ne lui feraient pas de mal… Enfin il l'avait cru pour Heero seulement il s'était trompé. Il avait été profondément blessé… Mais heureusement il n'était plus aussi aveugle et il comptait bien découvrit ce qui se passait ! Si jamais ils voulaient le trahir eux aussi, il les tuerait ! Plus personne ne lui ferait de mal, sans le payer lourdement…

Quatre : Bonjour Wufei… Salut, Duo. Vous allez déjeuner ?

Duo : Oui, c'est ça.

Quatre : Vous permettez que je m'incruste ? Je n'ai pas encore mangé…

Duo : Bien sûr ! Ca te gêne pas, Wufei ?

Wufei : Non, pas du tout...

Il sentit le regard inquisiteur et curieux de l'empathe sur lui et s'empressa d'enterrer ses conflits, doutes et craintes en lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache ! Quatre pouvait le démasquer et tout faire foirer si il le laissait fouiner en lui. Même si il aimait bien Quatre, il devait donc faire très attention en sa présence…

§§§

J, dans son nouveau laboratoire-bureau, tournait en rond en se caressant la barbe, avec inquiétude. Il semblait très tourmenté. Ses collègues le regardaient user ses chaussures sur le sol tout neuf mais qui n'allait le rester longtemps à ce rythme…

J : Non, c'est impossible !

G se leva et se planta devant lui.

G : Tu l'as lu comme nous. Tu ne peux pas le nier. Même si tu n'aimes pas ça, c'est la vérité…

J fusilla G du regard et recommença à tourner plus loin. G soupira en se rassayant.

H : Heero ne se serait pas fait avoir si facilement ! Il se serait battu !

O : Pas si, comme tu le disais, il croit Wufei mort et qu'il est désespéré.

J : Alors il se sera battu quand même, quitte à mourir !

G : Oh, je suis sûr qu'il aura essayé… Mais tu crois vraiment que Treize Kushrénada l'aurait laissé mourir comme ça ? Si facilement ?

H : Tu peux chercher toutes les excuses que tu veux mais tu sais très bien quel est la vérité.

S : Treize Kushrénada torture Heero et nous n'y pouvons rien. Nous savons où il est mais nous ne pouvons rien faire… Lancer une attaque sur cette base serait du suicide, avec toute l'armée ennemi qui y réside.

J s'arrêta et donna un coup sur une table.

J : Que c'est frustrant ! Je ne me suis jamais senti si impuissant…

G : Je comprend que tu sois inquiet… Mais tu sais qu'il est résistant. C'est le moment de compter sur lui… Treize ne le brisera pas. Il l'a peut-être mis à genoux mais c'est tout ce qu'il aura de lui.

O : Le plus important est de rester caché pour l'instant. Nous avons nous aussi des ennuis… OZ est en train d'essayer de détruire chaque base contenu dans la base de donnée qu'il a récolté. Il faut espèrer qu'il ne trouvera pas cette base pendant sa quête de destruction et que assez de bases alliés résisteront à leur assauts… Sinon nous serons seuls contre eux !

J : Je suis d'accord avec vous. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, malheureusement…

H : En attendant, nous devrions prévenir les garçons de ce que nous avons appris. Ca les concerne autant que nous.

J : C'est vrai, ils doivent savoir. Je propose qu'on leur dise cet après-midi…

G : Je vais aller les prévenir. Je préfèrerais prévenir Duo que ça concerne Heero… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il fasse une crise de rejet encore une fois, pendant la réunion.

H : Bonne idée, G. Tu es son mentor, il t'écoutera sûrement.

G : Je vais le faire tout de suite… Je reviens après.

§§§

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement, vu que Duo et Wufei avait finalement peu mangé mais pas pour la même raison, au grand désarroît de Quatre. Le blond sentait que ni Duo, ni Wufei n'était dans leur assiette et se promit de parler à l'américain, pour savoir ce qui s'était passé lorsque le chinois serait avec Sally… Il ne savait pas pourquoi Wufei voulait la voir et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Dès que Quatre eut finit son petit déjeuner, ils quittèrent le réfectoire et partirent pour l'infirmerie, en discutant… L'empathe apprit ainsi que Wufei avait remarqué la cicatrice à sa nuque, le contraire l'aurait étonné et qu'elle lui faisait un peu mal.

Sally emmena l'aveugle à l'écart pour l'examiner dès qu'ils arrivèrent, laissant Duo et Quatre seuls. Le blond décida d'en profiter pour discuter avec le tressé… Et le câliner un peu. Il n'avait pas eu de câlin ce matin et ça lui avait manqué !

Quatre : Duo ?

Duo : Oui ?

Quatre : Tu as oublié quelque chose, ce matin… Quelque chose de capital ! De vital, même…

Duo paru surpris mais devant l'air coquin et légèrement boudeur de Quatre comprit vite son oubli. Il prit un air coupable, en se rapprochant de Quatre…

Duo : Oh, je suis désolé, mon ange… Mais j'étais en retard. Tu sais comme Wufei est impatient et il ne se gênerait pas pour aller au réfectoire tout seul…

Il joua un peu avec ses mèches blondes innocemment ou presque.

Duo : Mais si tu veux bien me donner une chance, je suis prêt à me faire pardonner !

Quatre : Essaie toujours…

Le blond sourit à Duo, qui le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

Quatre : Pas mal, petit démon…

Duo : Hum hum… Ca veut dire que je suis pardonné ?

Quatre : Continue encore un peu et je verrais après.

Duo : Bien, chef ! A vos ordres…

L'américain plaqua doucement Quatre contre le mur et reprit là où il en était resté. L'empathe enchaîna naturellement, en passant les bras dans son dos et lui caressant les reins avec une passion contenu, ce qui ne manqua pas d'exciter son partenaire. Le baiser devint fougueux et Quatre passa ses mains sous la chemise de son petit démon… Encouragé et un peu excité, Duo continua à câliner son ange pendant quelques minutes. Ils furent bien obligé de s'arrêter quand Quatre, excité aussi, commença à déboutonner la chemise de Duo… A leur regrets mutuels.

Quatre : Ce n'est pas le bonne endroit pour ça. On continuera quand on sera seuls… si tu veux toujours bien sûr.

Le blond lui fit un sourire très tentateur et eut droit à un baiser plein de passion frustré, très prometteur.

Duo : Je te montrerais si je veux toujours… J'espère que tu n'es pas fatigué parce que ce soir, tu auras la version complète, ange tentateur !

Quatre rigola, ravie et entreprit de reboutonner ce qu'il avait déboutonner.

Quatre : J'ai hâte d'y être, démon de la perversité…

Duo : Si je suis un démon pervers, t'es pas non plus un ange de la vertue… On verra qui est le pervertit des deux.

Le blond lui fit un sourire innocent, en allant s'asseoir sur un des lits avec un air mystérieux.

Quatre : Maintenant que ta dette d'amour est presque payé… Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler.

Duo le rejoignit, un peu inquiet. Quatre lui lança un regard pénétrant, qui surpris Duo.

Duo : A quel propos ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Quatre : Oui, toi. Que s'est-il passé avec Wufei ?

Duo : A propos de sa cicatrice, tu veux dire ? Rien, il m'a juste posé des questions…

L'américain regarda l'empathe, gêné.

Quatre : Quels questions ?

Duo : Il voulait savoir d'où elle venait. Il m'a dit qu'elle lui faisait mal… Ca m'a mis un peu mal à l'aise, j'espère qu'il s'en ai pas trop rendu compte.

Quatre : Bien sûr que si… Il faut espéré qu'il ne se doute rien surtout.

Duo : Désolé, Quatre… J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour paraître naturel mais je me souvenais plus de ce que Sally nous a dit de lui dire à cette questions. Je n'aime pas quand il pose des questions comme ça, ça me rend nerveux.

Quatre : C'est pas grave… Même si tu lui avais dit ce qui fallait dire, est-ce qu'il t'aurait cru ? Tu as eu raison de l'amener voir Sally, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Duo : Tu crois que c'est grave ?

Sally revint à ce moment-là avec son patient.

Sally : Tout va bien, il n'y a rien… La cicatrice est juste sensible. Il a du se faire mal, en la cognant sans le vouloir.

Duo : Tant mieux, ça me rassure !

Sally : Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit que c'était pour faire un test de réaction nerveux ? Je voulais vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes à ce niveau-là… Un problème de santé peut avoir pour point de départ tout autre chose que là où il se manifeste.

Duo s'excusa d'un regard à Sally.

Duo : Je m'en rappelais pas… Tu sais comme j'ai la mémoire des explications médicales.

Sally : Oui, je sais… Tu devrais réviser avec Quatre, je suis sûr que tu te rapellerais mieux.

Duo 0 Sally euh, bonne question ! Il avait perdu le compte… Ou avait préféré oublier à combien elle était rendu, peut-être. Il avait une mémoire sélective parfois. Sally avait le chic pour le gêner, chaque fois qu'elle pouvait…

Duo : Oui, j'y penserais…

Quatre : Ca va, tu n'as plus mal, Wufei ?

Wufei : Non, ça va… C'est passé.

Quatre : C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Sally : Wufei, assis-toi si tu veux. Je vais leur réexpliquer ce que je t'ai expliquer, avec les radios… Ca devraient mieux rentrer dans le câne d'huître de Duo.

Wufei : D'accord, j'attend là.

Sally : Venez, vous deux les mauvais élèves ! Révision !

Duo : Oui, madame…

Sally : Oui, madame le professeur. Suivez-moi…

Duo et Quatre suivirent le médecin, en jouant le jeu pendant que Wufei s'installait sur un lit avec un air pensif. A son bureau, elle sortit les radios comme si elle leur expliquait quelque chose… Mais elle avait tout autre chose à leur expliquer.

Duo : Je n'ai pas une crâne d'huître !

Sally : Parfois, tu en donnes l'impression… Mais ce n'est pas ça dont je voulais vous parler.

Quatre : C'est à propos de Wufei ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sally : C'est ça. Il se doute de quelque chose… Que cette cicatrice soit sensible encore, je veux bien mais elle ne peut pas lui faire mal.

Duo : Il voulait des renseignements ?

Sally : Oui, il tâtait le terrain. Il faut faire attention à ce que vous lui dites… Si il pose des questions dangereuses et que vous ne pouvez pas répondre, éludez en douceur. Il en posera sûrement et sûrement à toi, Duo !

Duo : Pourquoi moi ? Non, non, pas la peine de me le dire… Je sais, je suis facilement destabilisé.

Sally : C'est ça. Il faut que tu fasses attention, il est malin… Il en profitera.

Duo : J'essaie, Sally, j'essaie ! Mais j'ai du mal…

Sally : Si j'avais eu un laser, comme OZ avait sans doute, pour refermer cette ouverture, ça nous aurait évité ça… Ca ne laisse aucune trace et la personne ne sent plus rien en moins de 5 min.

Quatre : Pratique pour éviter les traces gênantes.

Sally : Mais nous, on en a pas, malheureusement ! Donc il faudra essayer de convaincre Wufei que l'explication que je lui ai donné est la vérité, mais sans forcé sinon ça lui mettra la puce à l'oreille… La base de ses doutes est cette cicatrice. Si il accepte l'explication, alors ça devrait réduire ses doutes.

Le blond soupira…

Quatre : Jamais il n'oubliera ses doutes, maintenant… Même si on arrive le convaincre, il a probablement d'autres éléments. Il va creuser et finira par découvrir la vérité… A moins qu'on lui dise.

Sally : Il n'est pas encore prêt à l'entendre. Il est peut-être un peu calmé mais pas encore suffisamment !

Duo : C'est vrai mais je suis d'accord avec Quatre ! Si on lui ment, il risque de ne plus nous faire confiance… Heero aussi lui avait menti. Si il pense qu'on lui ment ou qu'on lui cache des choses, il va devenir méfiant. Il faut commencer à envisager de tout lui dire…

Sally : Vous avez raison… Il faut voir ça avec les mads. Peut-être auront-ils une idée ?

L'arrivée de G coupa court à leur petite discution. Ils virent tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème, à son visage… Ils vinrent le voir immediatement, même Wufei.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, G ?

G : Nous avons eu des nouvelles de nos informateurs… Nous vous expliquerons cela cet après-midi. Venez nous voir, juste après manger. Vous préviendrez Trowa.

Ils devinèrent tous de quoi il s'agissait, mis à part le chinois qui se douta quand même que c'était une nouvelle qui les inquiétait beaucoup.

Quatre : Très bien, on y sera.

G : Duo, je peux te parler ?

Duo : Oui, je vous suis…

G ressortit, suivi de l'américain inquiet.

G : Tu devines quelles nouvelles nous avons eu ?

Duo : Oui…

G : Je tiens à te prévenir qu'elles ne sont pas réjouissantes du tout… En fait, c'est exactement ce qu'on craignait.

Duo : Je ne ferais pas d'ennuis… J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et puis, Quatre a beaucoup d'influence sur moi. Pas que sur moi, d'ailleurs… Wufei a l'air plus calme aussi, mais aussi plus curieux malheureusement.

G : Comment ça, plus curieux ?

Duo : On vous l'expliquera à la réunion. Ca pourrait devenir un problème.

G : D'accord… Dans ce cas, à tout a l'heure. Je suis rassuré de voir que tu gères mieux ta colère contre Heero.

Duo : Je préfère la réserver à celui qui la mérite, plutôt que de m'en prendre à tout le monde. Vous n'y êtes pour rien, dans ce qu'il a fait…

§§§

Après la visite de G, Sally laissa Sally repartir avec Duo et Quatre… Cependant, elle lui demanda de se reposer cet après-midi, car la douleur qu'il avait ressenti était peut-être dû aux exercices physiques qu'il avait recommencé trop vite. Ils ne savaient si il la croyait mais ils étaient à peu près sûr qu'il obéirait au moins aux conseils de Sally.

Se gardant bien d'avoir l'air impatient ou inquiet, ils se baladèrent dans la base toute la matinée… Ils en profitèrent pour prévenir Trowa de la réunion, quand ils le croisèrent. Puis, ils allèrent manger avec beaucoup plus d'appétit que ce matin… Et enfin, ils purent ramener le chinois à sa chambre, en lui disant qu'ils reviendraient une fois la réunion de dernière minute fini. Il ne sembla pas très enchanté mais accepta quand même, de mauvaise grâce en disant qu'il mettrait les conseils du docteur en pratique pendant ce temps… Rassurés, l'américain et l'arabe partirent pour le RDV. Ils n'auraient pas dû…

#µµ#**POV Heero**#µµ#

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là, attaché à subir leur tortures… Il avait perdu le compte après 3 jours ou peut-être 4. Il était complètement perdu, entre le cauchemar de sa réalité et celui de son esprit. Celui qu'il appelait à présent l'Ombre démoniaque, Treize Kushrénada, venait le voir régulièrement pour constater ses « progrès » et remuer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie… Mais le japonais voyait bien qu'il n'était pas satisfait, à la manière dont il sermonnait ses bourreaux. Il en était content car il ne capitulerait jamais contre lui, jamais il ne le supplierait d'arrêter… C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire ou ne pas faire. Il était blessé, brûler, couper, couvert de bleu et lacéré de partout, complètement épuisé et amorphe. Il n'avait même plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes et les grosses menottes commençaient à entailler ses poignets, à force d'être pendu à elles. Il était pitoyable… Même Wufei se moquait de lui, dans ses cauchemars. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps maintenant, à ce régime-là. Tout serait bientôt fini pour lui et il en était soulagé… La culpabilité de la mort de Wufei lui pesait plus lourd que ses chaînes et lui faisait toujours plus mal que toutes ces tortures quotidiennes. Sa seule consolation, c'est qu'il ne donnerait jamais à l'Ombre le plaisir de le dominer comme ce démon le souaitait… C'était facile de briser le corps d'un homme, mais gagner son esprit était bien plus dur.

Le bruit d'un objet qu'on jette attira son attention et le tira de son état d'absence… Ils ne le marquait plus comme un vulgaire animal. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?

Bourreau 1 : Ah, il est pas drôle ! Il ne fait que gémir, il crie même plus ! Ca m'énerve !

Bourreau 2 : Evidemment, il doit plus avoir de voix… Mais j'avoue que je commence à m'ennuyer un peu aussi. Il réagit plus assez aux tortures… On dirait qu'il est ailleurs. J'ai bien envie de lui rappeler la réalité, moi !

Bourreau 1 : Ah oui ? Et comment ? On a tout épuisé ce qu'il y avait à utiliser… Le fouet, le fer rouge, le bastonnage, la torture fine au couteau et les brûlures à l'acide ! Je vois plus, moi… On peut peut-être essayer de le peler comme une pomme ?

Bourreau 2 : Non, le seul outil dont y a besoin, c'est nous…

Bourreau 1 : Tu veux lui briser les os ?

Bourreau 2 : Mieux !

Bourreau 1 : Toi aussi, tu m'énerves avec tes cachoteries ! A quoi tu penses, à la fin ?

Bourreau 2 : Héhéhé ! A la première idée qu'on a eu quand on l'a vu attaché, sans défense et à notre entière disposition…

Au ton vicieux du soldat, Heero comprit parfaitement de quoi il parlait… Ils avaient voulu « croquer la pomme » tout de suite mais l'Ombre s'y était oppoé. Il jugeait que ça ne faisait pas assez mal physiquement… Cet homme était monstrueux.

Bourreau 1 : Ohhhh… Celle-là. Oui, oui… Tu as pas tord. Il a l'air d'arriver au bout… Si on veut en profiter, on a intérêt à le faire sans tarder. Quand même j'aurais cru qu'un pilote de gundam durerait plus longtemps… Je suis déçu !

Bourreau 2 : Il a quand même tenu longtemps, étant donné le régime intensif auquel il est soumit, je trouve… Au bout de 2 jours, ils supplient d'habitude alors que lui, rien, pas un mot. Enfin que des cris, quoi…

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire froidement. Heero préféra ignorer cette blague très douteuse…

Bourreau 1 : J'adorerais le faire crier pour autre chose…

Treize : Et vous allez pouvoir le faire… Si il ne répond pas à quelques petites questions !

L'Ombre entra, avec un air irrité inhabituel. Les soldats se mirent au garde à vous, apparemment apeuré.

Bourreau 2 : Général Kushrénada ! Vous nous avez entendu ? Je vous prie de nous excusez, nous ne savions pas que vous arriviez !

Treize : Ce n'est rien, soldats. Repos ! J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de m'occuper de vos bavardages ! Nous avons fait toutes la liste des bases rebelles et ils sont toujours introuvable. Je veux savoir où ils sont partis. Je suis sûr qu'il le sait !

Bourreau 1 : Bien, monsieur. Nous allons le faire parler !

Le deuxième soldat récupéra le tison et le rechauffa avant de s'approcher à nouveau de Heero. L'ombre le rejoignit et se mit face au japonais.

Treize : Assez joué, Heero. Dis-moi où sont partis tes amis !

Heero secoua la tête misérablement, pour dire non, sans même la relever. L'Ombre fit signe au bourreau de procéder à l'ouvrage… Le torturé poussa un léger cri qui se termina sur un gémissement, au contact incondescent.

Treize : Je crois que tu ne comprends pas, Heero… Je te pose des questions et tu y réponds. Si tu réponds, tu es épargné… Sinon tu es brûlé. C'est simple, pourtant… Alors où sont-ils partis ?

L'ombre obtint exactement la même réaction pendant 2 min et les « persuasions » ne semblaient pas beaucoup persuader Heero de parler. Treize s'énerva et attrapa l'interrogé par le manton avant de planter son regard dans le sien. Il fut surpris de voir un regard perdu, limite ailleurs… Mais ne se démonta pas.

Treize : Ca suffit ! Tu vas me regarder et répondre, maintenant ! Où sont-ils ?

Heero fit l'effort de regarder l'Ombre dans les yeux et de répondre d'une voix faiblarde.

Heero : Je ne… sais pas. Vous perdez votre temps… Même si je savais, je ne vous dirais rien… Et ce n'est pas vos tortures qui vont me faire parler…

Treize : Ah oui ? Et si je te tuais là ? Si je t'écrasais la trachée ?

Heero : Je suis déjà mort… Vous pouvez me tuer. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, vous m'avez tout prit… Il ne me reste que mon esprit…

L'Ombre le relâcha de rage. Il prit le tison au bourreau et menaça le cou du pilote avec…

Treize : Bon, tu ne sais rien là-dessus peut-être… Mais ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils ne t'aient rien dit si ils savaient que tu les trahisaient. Mon pauvre Heero, Je t'ai vraiment tout pris, tu as raison… Ton cher Wufei, tes amis, ton gundam et bientôt ta vie.

Heero : Mais vous n'aurez jamais mes supplications… Vous ne gagnerez pas mon esprit…

Treize : On verra, on verra… Les hommes les plus courageux changent souvent d'avis au soir de leur vie. Mais en attendant, j'ai une autre question à te poser dont je sais que tu as la réponse… Si tu réponds gentiment, je te tuerais peut-être plus vite ?

L'Ombre frola la joue de Heero avec le bout du tison et s'amusa de voir Heero le fuir.

Treize : Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais demandé, quand tu étais encore avec tes amis ? Non, apparemment… Je vais te le rappeler. Les taupes qui sont infiltrés parmis mes hommes !

Heero sourit, en gardant la tête baissé.

Treize : Je vois que ça te dis quelque chose… Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu vas ouvrir ta petite bouche et me dire qui ils sont.

Le japonais continua à sourire moqueusement, en faisant non de la tête. Enervé par ce sourire, l'Ombre toucha vraiment sa joue avec son engin de torture… Heero poussa un petit cri et éloigna vite fait sa tête.

Treize : Comment ça non ? Tu te permet de te moquer de moi, dans ta position ? N'oublie pas que ton supplice dépend de moi ! Je peux l'écourter comme le rallonger, alors REPONDS !

Heero : Je vous hais et je ne vous fais absolument pas confiance… Vous n'aurez rien de moi… Même si ils m'ont abandonnés, moi je les abandonnerais pas… Si je faisais ça, je me trahirais moi-même…

Treize : Maudit pilote ! Tu parleras ou tu souffriras jusqu'à ce que ton corps lâche !

Perdant complètement patience, l'Ombre maintint la tête de Heero contre le mur avec une main et plaqua le tison contre son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance, sans s'occuper de ses longs gémissements de douleur.

Treize rendit le tison, furieux de son échec.

Treize : Faites-le crier de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il parle ou meure, de la manière dont vous le souhaiter !

Bourreau 1 : Vous voulez dire que…

Treize : Oui, violez-le, si vous voulez mais je veux qu'il réponde à ces questions ! Qu'il me supplie de le tuer parce qu'il a trop mal… Puisque les tortures classiques ne le font pas craquer plus que ça, je le laisse entre vos mains expertes. Je sais que vous en avez brisez plus d'un comme ça.

Les bourreaux se mirent au garde à vous, en ayant du mal à cacher leur joie.

Bourreau 2 : A vos ordres, Général Kushrénada ! Dès qu'il reviendra à lui, nous nous y mettrons ! Je vous promet qu'il souffrira autant qu'un homme peut souffrir par les tortures de la chair…

Son sourire à glacer le sang d'un esquimaut ravi le général, qui repartit de bien meilleure humeur et très confiant. Si les tortures physiques ne marchaient pas, peut-être qu'une torture moitié physique, moitié psychologique serait plus efficace… Après tout, Heero réagissait toujours quand il parlait de ce cher Wufei, par exemple. Ca valait le coup d'essayer…

#µµ#**POV général**#µµ#

Wufei était seul dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit… Il se posait encore milles et une question. Il ne croyait pas l'explication de Sally… Pas parce qu'il savait que c'était quelque chose de faux, il n'y connaissait rien en médecine mais par intuition. Tout le monde était bien trop bizarre pour que cette cicatrice soit une simple cicatrice… Mais il avait déjà une nouvelle question en tête : quel était cette nouvelle que les mads avaient reçu qui nécessitait une réunion d'urgence, à laquelle il n'était encore une fois pas convié. Il avait le sentiment que s'il pouvait savoir ce qu'ils disaient, il aurait bientôt ses réponses… Seulement il ne savait pas comment savoir ce qui allait se dire et ce n'était même pas la peine de poser la question. Si seulement il pouvait les entendre simplement… Mais il faudrait qu'il aille là-bas et se cache dans une pièce annexe. Comment pourrait-il y aller seul ?

Il se leva et alla prendre son sabre, en réfléchissant à la question. Comment faire ? Il était aveugle, il ne pouvait pas se déplacer seul dans la base… Une base nouvelle, encore en plus. Quoi que… Quand il était avec Duo ou Quatre, il se débrouillait bien. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire pareil ? Peut-être… Mais il était un peu inquiet à l'idée de n'avoir personne pour le seconder. Et si il se prenait un mur ou se cognait dans un soldat ? Ou même si il se perdait ? D'un autre coté, c'était une base grouillant d'activité et quoi qu'il se passe, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider… Qui serait assez sans-cœur pour laisser un aveugle en difficulté ? En cas de problème, il pourrait toujours dire que Duo était en retard et qu'il devait aller voir les mads… Il pourrait s'y faire conduire. Oui, il allait tenter le coup… Il voulait savoir quel était cette fameuse nouvelle et ça lui ferait un excellent test, pour voir si il était vraiment capable de se débrouiller à peu près seul.

Décidé à tenter le coup, il mit son sabre à sa ceinture et se dirigea vers la porte. Après avoir prit une bonne inspiration, il l'ouvrit et se mit en route en s'aidant des murs, ainsi que des points de repères qu'il avait prit. En se concentrant sur les mouvements qui l'entoure, ça allait bien pour l'instant… Un peu plus confiant et très déterminé, il continua donc sa route.

§§§

Tout le monde était grave dans la salle de réunion… Autant les mentors que les pilotes. Duo et Quatre se tenait la main sous la table, pour se rassurer. Trowa regardait, d'un faux air neutre et détaché, les mads. Même Sally était là… Elle avait confié l'infirmerie à un assitant, pour venir. Les mads avaient l'air inquiet, surtout J… Ca faisait bizarre de voir J avec un air soucieux, mais Duo ne fit aucun commentaire. Il était trop impatient de savoir…

Après une petite minute de silence assez lourd, G se décida à ouvrir la bouche. Les mads semblaient avoir du mal à leur dire ce qui se passait.

G : Comme vous vous en doutez, nous n'avons pas reçu de bonnes nouvelles.

Quatre : Qu'est-il arrivé à Heero ? Dites-le nous, je vous en prie… Je veux savoir si mes cauchemars ont le sens que je pense qu'ils ont.

J : Autant faire court : Ils ont confirmé les hypothèses dont nous étions pratiquement sûr et nous ont appris que Treize Kushrénada faisait torturé Heero.

L'empathe palit à l'annonce, Trowa baissa les yeux en serrant les poings et Duo resta muet de stupéfaction… Sally, qui avait étouffé un murmure d'horreur, regarda les mads sans y croire.

Sally : Non, ce n'est pas possible… Il ne peut pas faire ça !

O : Il le peut et il le fait…

Quatre : Il faut absolument aller le chercher ! On ne peut pas le laisser dans ces conditions !

H : Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas…

J : J'aimerais qu'on le libère, mais on ne peut pas pour plusieurs raisons… D'abord, ce serait dire à OZ où nous sommes. Ensuite, même avec notre armée au complet, nous n'aurions aucune chance contre cette base sur-armé et super défendu… Et pour finir, parce que personne ne sait que Heero est là-bas, à part nous, et que je ne vois aucune explication à donner à nos hommes pour expliquer que nous les envoyons dans une mission suicide. Croyez-moi, si c'était possible, nous aurions déjà préparé un plan d'attaque et organisé l'attaque pour demain à l'aube.

Hésitant, l'américain regarda les mads.

Duo : Vous savez… Depuis combien de temps ils le… Torturent ?

J : Depuis une semaine, à peu près.

J avait vraiment l'air très inquiet et faisait marcher sa pince nerveusement… C'était probablement le plus inquiétant quand on ne le connaissait qu'avec son air froid et contrôlé habituel. Il semblait dépassé, comme un père inquiet pour son fils.

G : Arrête d'ouvrir et de refermer cette pince, J !

J : Désolé. C'est la nervosité.

Duo et l'arabe se regardèrent, encore plus inquiet qu'avant de venir.

Trowa : En clair, on ne peut qu'attendre… Mais jusqu'à quand ?

S : Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une occasion d'attaquer plus sûr.

Trowa : D'ici là, il sera mort !

Quatre : Il est tellement affaibli… Il ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Il ne cherche même pas à se battre… Il se laisse tuer.

Duo : Je sais ce que j'ai dit à propos de lui… Mais je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec eux. Malgré ce qu'il a fait, il ne mérite pas de finir comme ça… J'ai souhaité sa mort, c'est vrai mais en souhaitant le tuer moi-même, par respect pour l'amitié que j'avais pour lui !

J se leva brusquement et tapa sur la table. Tout le monde sursauta et fixa l'homme robotisé…

J : Non ! Je ne le laisserais pas mourir ! Vous croyez peut-être qu'on se moque de ce qu'ils lui font subir ? Heero est plus important pour moi que vous pouvez l'imaginer ! J'ai un cœur, quoi que vous en pensiez ! On ne PEUT pas aller le chercher ! Je voudrais tellement aller le chercher, je serais prêt à y aller moi-même si il y avait la moindre chance pour que ça réussisse !

G se leva à son tour et mit sa main sur l'épaule légèrement tremblante de J. Il le fit se rasseoir doucement.

O : Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, vous savez ? Il y a bien des façons d'aimer… Parfois, on a même peur de le montrer.

Duo se sentit un peu stupide et honteux d'avoir cru J insensible, pendant tout ce temps…

Duo : Mais alors… Pourquoi vous étiez si froid avec lui, comme avec nous ?

J : Parce qu'un soldat n'a pas besoin de gentillesse de la part de ses supérieurs… Et que je ne sais pas exprimer ce genre de choses. Soyez gentil, Duo… N'ébruitez pas ce que vous venez d'entendre.

J lui lança un regard très humain pas du tout froid, ni impératif… Ce n'était pas un ordre, juste une demande.

Duo : Je le dirais pas, promis.

J le remercia d'un léger signe de tête.

Quatre : Je suis si inquiet pour Heero… Et Wufei qui commence à se poser des questions… C'est difficile à gérer.

G : Quel genre de question ?

Sally : Il commence à avoir des doutes…

Duo : Il m'a posé des questions sur la cicatrice qu'il a la nuque… Sally lui donné une explication mais je suis pas sûr qu'il l'ai cru. Il n'est pas bête…

Quatre : C'est vrai… Et maintenant qu'il est moins obcédé par Heero, il est beaucoup moins aveugle. Il a compris qu'on lui cachait des choses…

Duo : Il a aussi comprit que je suis le plus facile à destabiliser et en a déjà profité.

Les mentors se regardèrent, beaucoup plus professionnels que tout a l'heure.

J : Où est-il pour l'instant ?

Quatre : Dans sa chambre, il se repose comme Sally lui a recommandé… Enfin, je crois…

L'américain se tourna vers l'empathe, inquiet.

Duo : Comment ça, tu crois ?

Quatre : Non… Il est là.

J : Quoi ?

Quatre : Il nous écoute…

Ils se regardèrent tous, affolés. Trowa se leva, en retrouvant son calme en deux secondes.

Trowa : Je m'en occupe.

O : Ramènes-le dans sa chambre et reste avec lui ! Duo et Quatre te rejoindront.

Le français acquièsca et sortit… Ils l'entendirent appeler Wufei et partir en courant.

Quatre : Il a du tenter de partir quand il a comprit que je savais qu'il était là. Il était sûrement dans une pièce juste à coté…

Duo : Shit… On va faire quoi ?

J : Difficile à dire… Qu'en pensez-vous, Dr Po ?

Sally : Tout dépend de ce qu'il a entendu et de comment il réagira… Mais ça risque d'affecter la confiance qu'il a en nous. Je pense qu'on devrait tout lui dire, en espérant qu'il nous croira… On aurait dû tout lui raconter plutôt même, je crois. On a fait une erreur en lui cachant aussi longtemps. J'aurais du penser qu'il finirait par se rendre compte de quelque chose…

J : C'est probablement la meilleur chose à faire. Duo, Quatre, allez retrouver Trowa… En fonction de la situation, essayez de le calmer et de rétablir un lien de confiance avec lui. Vous lui direz aussi toute la vérité… Mais seulement si il est prêt à l'entendre et surtout si il est prêt à vous écouter. Je compte sur votre jugement pour ça. Une fois qu'il sera au courant, dites-le nous… Nous devrons lui parler et lui présentez nos excuses.

Quatre : Entendu… Tu viens, Duo ? Hé, Duo… Ca va pas ?

L'empathe, déjà levé, regarda le tressé surpris et un peu inquiet. Duo ne répondit rien et resta assis, tête baissé. Il releva un peu la tête, hésitant en se triturant les mains.

Duo : Je… Je dois vous avouer quelque chose. A propos de Wufei… C'est de ma faute.

Sally : De quoi tu parles, Duo ?

Quatre se rassit, devinant de quoi il voulait parler. Il lui fit un sourire pour l'encourager

Duo : C'est de ma faute si il a une si dure opinion de Heero…

Duo releva complètement la tête et les regarda, décidé à enfin tout dire. Personne ne chercha à l'interrompre.

Duo : Je l'ai influencé alors qu'il était vulnérable et déboussolé… Je me suis dit que ça lui donnerait plus de forces et qu'il ne pleurerait plus pour Heero comme ça… C'était pas vraiment conscient, mais je haissais Heero ! Je savais pas encore pourquoi il nous avait trahi… Ca m'énervait de voir Wufei continuer à l'aimer quand même et il était tellement fragile… Je me suis pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais. Quand j'ai vu le résultat, c'était trop tard… Maintenant je sais que j'ai fais une connerie, je suis désolé. Je regrette de m'être laissé emporté par ma colère. C'est de ma faute, tout nos ennuis avec Wufei… Tout est ma faute.

Le blond posa sa main sur celle de son démon, pour le soutenir.

J : Hum… A vrai dire, je ne suis pas étonné. Je ne te félicite pas, cependant tout n'est pas entièrement ta responsablité… Je ne te blâmerais pas. Je l'aurais fait dans une autre situation mais te faire la leçon alors que je n'aurais pas fait mieux ne serait pas juste. J'espère juste que l'on peut encore le rattraper…

Quatre : Ce n'est pas irréparable. J'ai déjà réussis à le calmer et le raisonner un peu, mine de rien… Alors rien n'est perdu. Il faut réparé nos erreurs avant tout… Après je pense que Wufei saura faire les bons choix, lorsqu'il aura toutes les cartes en mains.

Duo baissa la tête, honteux.

Duo : Je suis vraiment désolé ! Si seulement j'avais réussis à me contrôler un peu…

Sally : C'est malheureusement une réaction très humaine… On ne peut pas grand chose contre nous-même, Duo. Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même, ça va s'arranger… De toute façon, il aurait sûrement finit par le haïr de lui-même. Quand on souffre à cause de quelqu'un, c'est très courant… Surtout quand on ne comprend pas pourquoi s'est arrivé.

Duo : Oui, je sais… Mais maintenant que je sais que je me suis trompé sur Heero, je me sens coupable. Je m'en sens encore plus coupable, en sachant ce qui lui arrive… Je ne lui ai pas pardonné… Mais je serais triste si il mourrait là-bas. C'est injuste ce qui lui arrive… Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour Wufei et nous, il ne mérite pas ça.

G : Je suis content de voir que tu t'es vraiment calmé, Duo… Tu reconnais tes tords, c'est bien. Il faudrait que tu fasses face à Heero, à présent si on le retrouve en vie… On ne peut qu'espérer que Heero tiendra bon jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une faiblesse dans la défense de OZ…

§§§

Le fuyard et le chasseur, c'est-à-dire Wufei et Trowa, était dans la chambre du chinois. Le français était appuyé contre le mur et l'aveugle assis sur son lit, à triturer son sabre de colère.

Wufei avait tenté de fuir lorsqu'il avait entendant le doute dans la réponse de Quatre, à la question « Où est Wufei »… Malheureusement, malgré ses nouvelles facilités, il restait aveugle et ne pouvait pas fuir comme une personne voyante. Trowa l'avait facilement rattrapé et même si le chinois s'était défendu avec véhémence, il avait été quand même ramené de force à sa chambre. Il avait tenté de se dégager mais l'ex-mercenaire ne l'avait pas lâché et depuis leur retour, l'aveugle avait décidé de ne plus dire un mot… Trowa n'avait pas essayé non plus de lui parler jusque-là et il en était content.

Wufei enfonça son sabre dans le lit, rageusement. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler à ce traître, de toute façon ! Il leur en voulait énormément… Que Quatre et Trowa s'inquiètes pour Yuy, il s'en doutait mais avoir entendu les regrets de Duo l'avait beaucoup déçu. Il pensait avoir au moins un allié, dans cette affaire… Duo lui avait menti en lui faisant croire qu'il le soutenait. Le chinois était content que Heero soit en mauvaise posture et espérait bien qu'il crève comme un chien, tout seul… Mais bizarrement, apprendre que Heero était torturé lui rappelait ses cauchemars. Est-ce qu'ils avaient un lien avec ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rêverait que Heero l'appelle à l'aide ? Ca n'avait aucun sens et il préférait ne pas chercher à lui en donner !

Il entendit Trowa soupira, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mon silence te gêne ? Sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de te parler mais si tu veux toi, fais-le ! Tu m'énerves avec tes mimiques gênés, alors dis ce que tu as à dire ou barres-toi !

Le ton agressif de l'aveugle blessa le français mais il n'en dit rien… Il quitta le mur et s'approcha du lit, tout en restant à distance quand même.

Trowa : Wufei…

Wufei : Pas la peine d'essayer de m'amadouer ! Je me ferais plus avoir par vos gentillesses !

Trowa : Ecoutes-moi, au moins. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui nous a poussé à éviter de te dire certaines choses…

Wufei : Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes mensonges ! Vous vous êtes foutu de moi, comme lui !

Trowa : Non, c'est faux !

Wufei : Ah oui ? Et tu appelles ça comment alors ce que vous m'avez fait ?

Trowa : J'appelles ça de l'amitié ! On a essayer de te protéger. En partant, Heero… Yuy a laissé quelque chose pour toi, qu'on ne t'a jamais dit !

Wufei : Quoi ? Comment vous avez osé me faire ça ? J'avais le droit de savoir !

Trowa : On l'a fait pour te protéger… Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire ce que c'est. Ta réaction explosive prouve que tu n'es toujours pas prêt à l'entendre.

Wufei : De quel droit tu peux le décider pour moi ? Ne me dit rien, si tu veux ! Je m'en moque ! De toutes façon, quoi qu'il m'ait laissé, ça m'intéresse plus ! Il m'a trahi et abandonné alors qu'il crève, comme le traître qu'il est ! Je veux plus entendre parler de ce rat !

Perdant complètement patience et sous l'effet de l'inquiétude, Trowa se rua sur Wufei et l'attrapa par le col. Il le plaqua contre le mur à coté du lit et le maintint solidement. Le chinois n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, surpris par cette réaction très impulsive de la part du plus calme des pilotes.

Trowa : Je t'interdis de ça ! Tu le hais peut-être, mais Heero est toujours mon ami ! Tu ne sais RIEN et tu te permets de le juger, sans savoir ce qu'il a fait pour toi ! Sans lui, tu serais mort, espèce d'idiot !

Wufei se reprit rapidement et lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou. Trowa le lâcha en retenant un gémissement de douleur et le chinois en profita pour lui mettre un coup de poing au visage, pour le faire reculer. Le français tomba mais se rattrapa sur un genou et se releva aussitôt, prêt à remettre ça.

Wufei : Sans lui, je serais pas en train de me battre avec toi et peut-être même pas aveugle !

Sans réfléchir, Wufei arracha ses bandages et se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait toujours pas. Une évidence lui vint alors à l'esprit… Il allait rester aveugle. Il retint des larmes de tristesse et éclata dans une colère plus noire encore.

Wufei : Je suis aveugle et c'est sa faute ! Je veux pas savoir si il a fait quelque chose pour moi, je suis sûr que tu mens pour le protéger ! Tu ne vois que ce traître de Yuy, tu as choisis son camp alors je refuse de te faire confiance plus longtemps ! J'espère qu'ils font le faire souffrir autant qu'il m'a fait souffert, avant de le tuer comme le lâche qu'il est !

Poussé dans ses retranchements, Trowa se jeta sur lui à nouveau et le projetta par-terre sans douceur… Il le rejoignit et l'attrapa par le col, en se mettant au dessus de lui. Sans réfléchir, il commença à le frapper au visage rageusement. Il avait envie de le frapper sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que ce que la douleur ressentait en cet instant disparaisse…

Au même moment, Duo et Quatre entrèrent dans la pièce. Aussitôt Duo fonça sur Trowa et l'attrapa par derrière, en lui retenant les bras et en essayant de retenir le français furieux… Quatre s'occupait du chinois, un peu sonné et surtout beaucoup surpris.

Duo : Non mais ça va pas ? T'as perdu la tête, Trowa ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Trowa : Lâches-moi, Duo ! Il a été trop loin, je vais lui apprendre à souhaiter la mort de Heero ! Je vais le tuer !

Duo : Il n'en est pas question ! Calmes-toi ou tu vas me forcer à le faire moi-même !

Trowa : Ne t'occupes pas de ça ! C'est entre lui et moi ! Je vais lui démollir le portrait !

Dépassé par la fureur de Trowa, l'américain se trouva obligé de l'assommer d'un coup derrière la nuque… Il était rare de voir le français perdre son calme et encore jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état de colère là ! Il l'allongea sur le lit et alla voir l'empathe qui tentait de savoir si Wufei allait bien…

Duo : Il va bien, Quatre ?

Quatre : Il est un peu sonné et refuse de me répondre, mais il va bien je crois…

Duo : Wufei, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? De quoi vous avez parlé, pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil ?

Wufei : Tu insinue que c'est ma faute ? Je t'interdis de me parler, espèce de menteur…

Duo : Quoi ? Wufei, je t'ai pas menti !

Wufei : Si, en me laissant croire que tu me soutenais ! Mais non, finalement, tu es du même avis qu'eux… J'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez tous contre moi ! Laisses-moi tranquille, va rejoindre le fan club de Yuy !

L'américain voulu rajouter quelque chose mais le blond lui fit signe de partir avec Trowa… Triste et un peu mal d'avoir fait de la peine à Wufei, il prit le français sur une épaule et sortit, pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Dès que Duo et son coli furent sortit, l'aveugle se dégagea des bras de l'empathe et s'assit, en tâtant un peu son visage contusionné. Il était légèrement tremblant, encore sous le choc et s'immobilisa un petit instant, en serrant ses bras autour de lui comme si il avait froid… Puis, il se mit à pleurer, sans contrôler ses larmes ni ses tremblements. Quatre le reprit dans ses bras, sans rien dire et lui caressa doucement le dos. Wufei tenta de s'échapper mais n'en trouva pas la force. Il se sentait anéantit et seul au monde… Il avait l'impression que tout le monde l'avait abandonné, que Duo et Trowa l'avait trahi, que tous ces espoirs s'effondraient avec son espoir de revoir. Il se sentait complètement cassé… Pourtant il ne voulait pas se fier tant à cet espoir miraculeux, mais il l'avait fait quand même.

Quatre : Calmes-toi, Wufei… Ca va passer… Je suis là.

Wufei : Pourquoi tout le monde me trahi ? Même toi… Tout le monde ! Pourquoi…

Quatre : Personne ne t'a trahi… Personne ne t'abandonne… Ce n'est pas ta faute tout ce qui se passe !

Wufei : Alors pourquoi vous m'avez menti ? Pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça ? Trowa m'a dit que vous m'aviez caché quelque chose à propos de Heero, qu'il m'avait sois-disant sauvé la vie… C'est quoi cet histoire ? Encore une de vos fables ?

Quatre : Non, ce ne sont pas des fables… C'était pour te protéger qu'on te l'a pas dit !

Wufei : J'en ai assez ! Je ne veux plus de mensonges ! Je te crois pas… Vous vouliez me manipuler !

Quatre : Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! On a jamais cherché à te manipuler !

Wufei : Arrêtes de mentir ! Je veux plus t'entendre… Je veux plus rien entendre… Je veux disparaître… Laisses-moi tranquille…

Quatre : Wufei, ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie ! Je suis désolé, on a fait des erreurs ! On ne t'a pas fait assez confiance, mais on avait peur de ta réaction…

Wufei : Vous aviez peur… Laisses-moi rire, quel excuse bidon ! Le coup de la cicatrice était meilleur…

Quatre : C'est la vérité, Wufei ! Je te le jure ! On t'a caché des choses… Des choses importantes, mais on va te les dire. On te dira tout… On ne te mentira plus… Maintenant, je sais qu'on a eu tord puisqu'on a obtenu l'effet inverse de ce qu'on voulait. Pardonnes-nous, Wufei…

Wufei : Je te crois pas… Je veux plus te croire ! C'est pas vrai… C'est un autre mensonge…

Quatre : Non, cette fois, c'est vrai ! Je sais qu'on a fait de grosses erreurs, mais crois-moi… S'il te plait, Wufei ! Laisses-nous une dernière chance ! Je te promet que c'est la vérité… Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me crois ?

Wufei : Je sais pas… J'en sais rien… Je sais plus ce que je dois croire…

Quatre : Alors fais-moi confiance… Fais-nous confiance et cette fois, on te diras tout ! Je te le promet sur notre amitié… On t'expliquera tout, d'accord ? On ne te cachera plus rien… C'est promit !

Wufei : Vraiment ? Vous m'avez pas abandonné ? Ce n'est pas un autre piège ?

Quatre : On ne t'a jamais piègé… On s'est juste trompé dans la façon dont on voulait te protéger. Je me rend compte qu'on a été très maladroit… Rien ne vaut l'honnêteté. Tu aurais peut-être eu du mal mais au moins, tu aurais su tout de suite que tu pouvais compter sur nous pour t'aider. Je suis désolé que tu te sois sentis seul et abandonné… Pardon. Ca ne se reproduira plus…

Wufei : Je te crois… Je veux te croire, une dernière fois. Je suis si fatigué de ce combat et j'ai eu si peur de me retrouver seul… Ne me faites plus jamais ça ! Plus jamais… Je le pardonnerais pas deux fois.

Quatre : Oui, je te le promet… Plus jamais. Je suis là, on est là maintenant… Calmes-toi, c'est fini et quand tu voudras savoir, on te dira tout… Quand tu te sentiras prêt. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ai appris tout ça de façon si brutale. On est vraiment maladroits…

Wufei : Merci, Quatre… J'avais si peur que vous fassiez comme Heero. J'avais peur de vous faire encore confiance… Je suis désolé.

Quatre : Non, c'est nous… Tu n'y ai pour rien. Si on avait été honnête tout de suite, ça ne serait pas arrivé…

Le chinois se calma et ferma les yeux… Il était soulagé de pouvoir s'appuyer sur eux, à nouveau. Il avait peur que ça recommence mais il avait besoin de faire confiance… Il voulait leur donner une nouvelle chance. Il était épuisé d'avoir été si seul… Enfin il allait savoir… Enfin. Quatre venait de lui enlever un poids et un doute énorme du cœur.

§§§

Trowa se réveilla et se redressa en un mouvement. Il regarda autour de lui, étonné et vit qu'il était sur son lit, dans sa chambre… Duo était là aussi et le regardait, assis sur le bord du lit.

Duo : Désolé mais tu étais incontrôlable. J'ai pas eu le choix.

Le français soupira et se laissa retomber en arrière.

Duo : Maintenant que tu es calmé, tu vas me dire ce qui t'a prit ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon dieu ?

Trowa : Je sais pas… Mes nerfs ont lâchés complètement… Je savais plus ce que je faisais. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Trowa regarda l'américain, inquiet. Il se sentait mal d'avoir perdu son légendaire self-contrôle et frappé Wufei… Il aurait pu lui faire beaucoup de mal. Il s'en voulait beaucoup…

Duo : A part quelques traces de coup et le choc, il semble aller bien… Mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Tu perds pourtant pas ton calme si facilement d'habitude…

Trowa : Je suis rassuré qu'il aille bien… Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que j'ai essayé de discuter avec lui mais il a refusé de m'écouter. Et puis, il a commencé à s'en prendre à Heero… J'étais encore sous le choc de la nouvelle et je l'avoue, également épuisé psychiquement… Et je l'ai très mal pris et il a continué… Et tu connais la suite.

Duo : Je vois… Quand même ça m'étonne que tu ai perdu ton calme comme ça.

Trowa : Je ne suis pas un surhomme, Duo. J'encaisse tout depuis le départ sans rien dire alors c'est pas étonnant que j'ai craqué… Je savais que ça allait finir par arriver et c'est tombé sur lui. Ca aurait pu très bien être toi ou un autre…

Le silence tomba. Duo baissa la tête et se mit à regarder ses chaussures. Le français lui regarda le plafond, pensivement.

Trowa : J'espère que Wufei ne m'en voudra pas…

Duo : Quatre est resté avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il a su le calmer… Enfin, je l'espère. Wufei avait l'air très remonté contre moi. Il m'en veut d'avoir fait semblant de soutenir sa colère…

Trowa : J'irais m'excuser. Je lui dois des excuses et pas que pour l'avoir attaqué… J'aurais du réussir à garder mon calme, face à sa colère et éviter surtout de lui dire qu'on lui avait caché la lettre… Je devais gérer sa colère, pas y répondre. Mon but était de l'aider, même si il en a pas conscience… Au lieu de ça, je l'ai enfonçé en lui parlant de ce qui fallait pas. Quel idiot j'ai été…

Duo se retourna, paniqué.

Duo : Tu lui as dit pour la lettre ?

Trowa : Non, pas vraiment… Je lui ai seulement dit qu'on lui avait caché quelque chose pour le protéger au début. Mais ça a suffit à le mettre dans une colère noire… C'est là qu'il a enlevé le bandage de ses yeux. Je crois qu'il ne voyait rien, Duo… J'ai peur qu'il reste aveugle, malgré l'optimisme de Sally.

Duo : Espérons que non… Ca serait terrible pour lui. Il risquerait de baisser les bras à nouveau… Pourtant on a tous vu qu'il pouvait se débrouiller, dans une certaine limite.

Trowa : Dans ce cas, il faudrait l'aider à garder confiance… J'aimerais tant qu'il sache enfin toute la vérité, qu'il sache que Heero ne l'a pas abandonné et qu'il paie pour ce qu'il a fait maintenant. Il se sentirait peut-être moins perdu en sachant.

Duo : Il le saura ! On lui dira… Mais Quatre doit d'abord le calmer sinon ça ne fera rien de bon.

Trowa : Je sais… Je commence à perdre patience. J'aimerais que tout cela s'arrête enfin et que tout redevienne comme avant…

Duo : Même en récupérant Heero, ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant… Pas avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

Trowa : Plutôt que tout redevienne… Normal, je veux dire. Qu'on soit toujours amis et unis comme on l'était… Voir plus. Si on s'en sort, on sera plus fort qu'avant.

Duo : Oui… Ecoutes, tu devrais te reposer. Si tu as craqué, c'est que tu dois être vraiment très fatigué… Alors tu vas dormir jusqu'à ce soir, ok ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as aussi tes limites… Ne te culpabilise pas trop. Ca s'arrangera, j'en suis sûr…

Trowa : Je devrais reprendre mon poste… Mais je sais bien que tu as raison. Je vais essayer de me reposer, de penser à un avenir positif… Ca m'aidera peut-être à dormir.

Duo : Et dire que je pensais que tu dormais mieux que nous, que ça t'embrouillais moins la tête…

Trowa : Je travailles plus pour ne pas y penser, justement.

Duo : Essaie de te reposer quand même… Rappelles-toi les bons souvenirs rassurants, ça aide à apaiser l'esprit. Ca m'aide beaucoup à dormir… Je l'ai conseillé à Quatre mais ça ne change rien à ses cauchemars. C'est son empathie, ça… Mais toi, tu n'es pas empathe alors ça devrait aller.

Trowa : Merci, Duo. De m'avoir empêcher de massacrer Wufei… Je crois ton conseil à devrait bien m'aider aussi.

Duo : De rien ! Reposes-toi bien… Et si tu menaces d'exploser encore, rappelles-toi qu'on est là. On ne répètera pas à toute la base ce que tu nous a dit, tu sais…

Trowa : Je sais… Mais le seul à qui je me confiais, c'était Heero. Ca me gêne d'en parler à d'autres, je me sens moins sur la même longueur d'onde… D'ailleurs, Heero aussi se confiait à moi avant de rentrer de cette mission échouée avec Wufei. Je crois qu'il avait peur que je comprenne ce qui se passait, j'avais l'impression qu'il me fuyait… Il s'arrangeait pour ne jamais se trouver seul avec moi. Comment j'ai pu passer à coté de ça ? Je le comprend toujours pas… Pourtant je le connais bien.

Le tressé se leva et sourit à Trowa.

Duo : Ce n'est pas ta faute, ça non plus. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si enclin aux remords… Je me suis senti coupable de ne pas avoir vu son double-jeu aussi, tu sais… Mais c'est Heero qui ne voulait pas qu'on sache. Il aurait toujours trouvé un moyen pour ne pas répondre, même si tu l'avais coincé. Pour ne pas mettre Wufei en danger, il aurait même menti. Alors ne te tortures pas l'esprit inutilement, on aurait rien pu faire pour l'obliger à parler… Tu le connais assez pour le savoir.

Trowa : C'est vrai… Je le sais mais je me pose toujours ces questions.

Duo : Les bons souvenirs, Trowa ! Que les bons souvenirs ! Concentres-toi sur eux ! Allez, je te laisse dormir… A plus tard.

Le pilote 03 hocha la tête, en regardant Duo sortir. Ca lui avait fait du bien de parler un petit peu avec lui. Il soupira et s'allongea sur le coté… Les bons souvenirs, que les bons souvenirs. Il ferma les yeux et se rappela les débuts de son amitié avec Heero… Et au bout d'un moment, il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, arrassé.

§§§

En retournant à la chambre de Wufei, Duo trouva Quatre et l'aveugle en chemin pour l'infirmerie. Le blond était inquiet que Wufei lui ait dit qu'il ne voyait toujours rien et avait décidé d'aller voir Sally sans attendre. L'américain avait choisit de les accompagner, en voyant que le chinois ne semblait y être opposé.

Sally s'inquiéta immédiatement en voyant le visage de Wufei et vint le voir immédiatement.

Sally : Wufei, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es battu ?

Le chinois baissa la tête, gêné. Le médecin regarda les deux autres pilotes, interrogative…

Duo : Petite tension entre Trowa et Wufei, rien de grave… On est arrivé à temps.

Sally : Ils se sont battu ? Mais pourquoi ?

Quatre : On t'expliquera plus tard. On est venu pour que tu vois ses yeux… Pendant le combat, il a retiré ses bandages et s'est rendu compte qu'il ne voyait toujours rien. Wufei est sûr qu'il va rester aveugle…

Elle se calma et fit relever la tête à Wufei, beaucoup plus calme. Elle regarda les traces de coups mais ne s'en inquiéta pas plus… C'était superficiel, sans aucun doute. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment était les yeux de Wufei…

Sally : Regardes vers moi, Wufei… Tu es sûr que tu ne vois absolument rien ? Pas de lumière ? Pas de forme ?

Wufei : Non, que du noir… Je veux savoir, Sally. Je veux avoir ton avis objectivement… C'est pas de secrets déguisé en espoir dont j'ai besoin mais de vérité ! Est-ce que je vais revoir ou non ?

Sally regarda l'aveugle, compréhensive. Il avait vraiment l'air perdu et peiné… Il s'était probablement disputé à propos de ce qu'il avait entendu et ça avait dégénéré.

Sally : D'accord… Assis-toi sur un lit, je vais regarder tes yeux.

Aidé par Quatre, il s'assit sur un lit. Duo suivit Sally qui alla chercher une petite lampe.

Sally : Je devine pourquoi ils se sont battus…

Duo : Trowa a pêté les plombs. Je me demande pourquoi s'est pas arriver plutôt, d'ailleurs… J'ai parlé un peu avec lui et je crois pas qu'on puisse lui en vouloir.

Sally : Il parle peu de ce qu'il ressent, c'est vrai…

Duo : Il en peut plus. Il faut qu'il se repose. Il m'a dit qu'il avait du mal à dormir…

Sally : Je vois. Ca m'étonne pas… On ne peut pas supporter ça longtemps, sans que ça veuille sortir un moment où un autre. Je vais lui donner quelque chose pour l'aider à dormir. Tu lui porteras… Il n'a rien eu, pendant le combat ?

Duo : Non, je crois pas… Je lui donnerais ce soir. Il se repose pour l'instant.

Sally : C'est le mieux, il en a besoin.

Elle trouva enfin la lampe, qui n'était pourtant pas si caché que ça et jeta un œil inquiet à Quatre, qui parlait avec Wufei. L'aveugle semblait très nerveux.

Duo : Tu sais déjà ce que ça va donner ?

Sally : Si il devait revoir, il verrait déjà… Mais je vais vérifier si ses pupilles réagissent à la lumière quand même. J'ai peur de lui confirmer ce qu'il croit… Mais je le ferais s'il le faut. L'heure n'est plus aux secrets.

Sally repartit et le tressé la suivit, peiné par cette nouvelle qui n'en était pas vraiment une… Ils s'en doutaient tous un peu.

Sally : Regarde droit devant toi.

Elle alluma la petite lampe et regarda ses yeux avec… Mais ils ne réagirent pas à la lumière.

Sally : Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ?

Wufei : Rien… Arrêtes de jouer à ça, s'il te plait. Je veux plus de mensonges, même pour me protéger ! Dis-moi la vérité… J'ai besoin de savoir.

Sally soupira, en éteignant la lampe.

Sally : Je suis désolé, Wufei… Peut-être que si l'opération avait eu lieu plutôt, ça aurait marché mais c'était trop tard. Les nerfs optiques sont trop endommagés… C'est irréparable.

Wufei baissa la tête, accusant la nouvelle attendu. Ca lui faisait un choc tout de même… Il croyait y être préparé pourtant.

Wufei : Je le savais… J'en étais sûr… Mais l'entendre pour de vrai… Ca fait mal.

Il se mit à pleurer, désespéré… S'en douter ne diminuait pas le fait qu'il allait passer le reste de sa vie dans le noir. Il se sentait complètement découragé et inutile, d'un seul coup… Le choc était rude à avaler.

Duo : Ne pleure pas, Wufei !

Touché par la détresse de son ami, il le prit dans ses bras et essaya de le consoler. Wufei se laissa faire, abattu.

Sally s'éloigna, peiné pour l'aveugle définitif. Elle savait que ça lui ferait du mal… Elle regrettait de lui avoir fait cette peine. Quatre laissa son petit ami s'occuper de Wufei et essaya de la réconforter un peu, en lui disant qu'elle avait eu raison et que c'était Wufei qui voulait savoir.

Duo : Je sais que c'est dur… Mais tout n'est pas perdu pour toi.

Wufei : Heero a eu raison de me laisser… Je n'aurais fait que l'encombrer pour rien… Ca doit être pour ça qu'il a rejoint OZ, parce que je le gênait.

Duo : C'est pas vrai… Heero t'aime. Si il t'a laissé, c'était pour une tout autre raison… Il était obligé. Je suis désolé d'avoir continué à te faire croire que j'étais d'accord avec toi et de t'avoir poussé dans cette haine… Mais j'espérais que si tu le haïssais, ça t'aiderait à t'accrocher malgré ton handicap. Il ne faut pas abandonner, Wufei… Ne baisses pas les bras, je t'en prie.

Duo monta sur le lit et s'assit à coté de lui, en passant son bras derrière son dos. Wufei semblait inconsolable et anéanti. L'américain ne devait le laisser s'enfoncer dans cet état…

Wufei : Continuez mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Je ne peux plus être un soldat… C'est tout ce que je sais faire, Duo ! Me battre…

Duo : Mais tu peux toujours te battre… Tu le faisais encore il y a deux jours. Qu'est-ce que ça change que tu reste aveugle ?

Wufei : Ca change que je me préparais pour quand je reverrais, quand je pourrais me venger de Heero…

Duo : Je comprend… Est-ce que tu as remarqué que tu l'appelles plus Yuy ?

Wufei : … Peut importe comment je l'appelles. Ca n'a plus aucun sens… Cette haine non plus. Je l'aime toujours et je le sais très bien… Ca sert à rien de faire semblant de ne pas le voir… Mais ça ne sert à rien ça non plus que je l'aime… Je suis pitoyable.

Duo : Mais non, tu n'es pas pitoyable… C'est noble d'aimer. J'aime Quatre et je n'ai pas honte de te le dire. Ca change tout d'aimer… Si tu aimes encore Heero, ça peut tout arranger au contraire… Si je te disais que tu n'as pas perdu Heero, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Wufei : Non, je sais bien que je l'ai perdu… Il est parti… Il ne m'aime pas.. Et puis, il est peut-être mort, à l'heure qu'il est.

Il se mit à pleurer un peu plus à cette idée et réveilla l'anxieté de Duo, à propos de l'avenir du japonais.

Duo : Dis pas ça, je t'en prie… Ca te fait autant de peine qu'à moi. Si il est parti, c'est justement parce qu'il t'aimait. Calmes-toi, Wufei… Tu ne le crois peut-être pas mais c'est vrai. Quand tu sauras tout, tu retrouveras une raison de continuer… Je te le promet.

Wufei : Si seulement ça pouvait être possible… Je sais plus où j'en suis. Retrouver ma vue, c'était tout ce que j'espérais, malgré moi…

Duo : Tu dois avoir peur de l'avenir et je le comprend… Mais on sera toujours là, nous. On te laissera pas que tu sois aveugle, manchot ou muet…

Wufei : Merci… Je t'en veux pas pour ce que tu as fais, Duo. Tu voulais m'aider, c'est tout ce qui compte maintenant, pour moi… Je veux plus de querelles. Je veux plus être seul.

Duo : D'accord, c'est promit… Mais sèches tes larmes. Heero détesterait te voir pleurer et moi aussi, je déteste ça. Tu es plus fort que ça et ça aussi tu le sais parfaitement… Alors tu vas te relever et continuez le combat.

Wufei se calma un peu et s'essuya les yeux. Oui, il le savait mais il avait l'impression que tout son courage s'était envolé avec son espoir de revoir.

Duo : Pour te prouver que tu n'es pas un bon à rien, on va faire quelque chose… Tu veux bien essayer ?

Wufei : … Oui, si tu veux. Mais quoi ?

Duo : D'abord, tu vas nous reconduire à ta chambre tout seul, sans qu'on t'aide… Ensuite, on s'entraînera tous les 3 avec Quatre.

Wufei : Tous les 3 ?

Duo : Oui, toi contre nous deux.

Wufei : J'aurais aucune chance… Trowa m'a ratissé tout l'heure et il était seul.

Duo : Trowa avait disjoncté. Il aurait massacré une petite armée à lui tout seul…

Wufei : Tu crois vraiment que j'en suis capable ?

Duo : Oui, tu peux le faire et tu vas le faire. Il est hors de question que les efforts de Heero tombe à l'eau ! Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il a fait pour toi… Même si je lui en veut toujours, je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Il mérité au moins que je lui dise ce que j'ai sur le cœur en face et que je t'aide autant que je peux. Je te laisserais pas te découragé, Wufei !

Wufei : Plus ça va, plus vous m'intriguez… D'abord Trowa, ensuite toi… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire ?

Duo : Tu vas tomber de haut quand tu le sauras, petit dragon ! Allez, lèves-toi, on y va… Je suis super chaud pour que tu me mettes une raclée !

Le chinois ne pu s'empêcher de sourire un peu… Il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir des amis comme ça. Des faux amis l'auraient laissé tomber après les multiples sales coups qu'il leur avait fait. Il descendit du lit, un peu revigoré, en même temps que Duo.

Quatre : J'espère que tu n'es pas super chaud que pour ça…

Duo rigola, au murmure coquin de l'empathe dans son dos. Il se retourna et embrassa Quatre…

Duo : T'inquiète pas… Je te réserves un feu de bois dévorant dont tu me diras des nouvelles.

Sally : Vous allez enfin vous décidez à passer à l'acte alors ? Très intéressant… Tu me diras si il est à la hauteur, Quatre.

Le blond rougit, en lançant un regard très gêné et coléreux à Sally.

Duo : Pourquoi ? Tu veux me tester, Sally ? C'est quand tu veux, où tu veux ! Je te ferais grimper au rideau…

Duo lui lança un regard aguicheur, en prenant une pose sexy à mort. Cette fois, ce fut Sally qui détourna la tête, gêné.

Duo : Ahaha ! Je t'ai eu enfin ! Je t'ai vu rougir juste avant que tu ne tournes la tête… Est-ce que je te ferais l'effet, sally ?

Quatre : Dommage, Sally… Il est déjà prit ! Pas de bol… Les rideaux, ils sont pour moi !

Le rire de Wufei les fit se retourner, au grand soulagement de Sally qui était très gêné et dépassé par le piège qui s'était retourné contre elle…

Wufei : Vous m'avez manqué… Je ne m'éloignerais plus du groupe, cet ambiance m'a trop manqué.

Ils se mirent à rire volontiers, très soulagés que Wufei se raccroche à eux et ne cherche pas à s'isoler.

§§§ (1 M et 18 J)

2 jours plus tard, Wufei se sentait enfin prêt à entendre la vérité… Il avait beaucoup parlé avec Duo, Trowa et Quatre.

Trowa s'était platement excusé auprès de lui et s'était expliqué sur sa réaction un peu trop brutale… Il semblait moins nerveux, sûrement parce qu'il avait réussit à dormir avec les somnifères de Sally. Le chinois lui avait dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il l'avait cherché un peu beaucoup aussi… Ils s'étaient réconcilié et avaient décidé d'oublier cette dérive.

Il avait aussi parlé de ses cauchemars. Quatre lui avait dit qu'il en faisait aussi et en racontant leur mauvais rêves mutuels, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils se ressemblaient souvent… Quand l'empathe lui avait raconté ses propres cauchemars, que lui ne faisait pas ceux-là, il avait pensé plus sérieusement que Heero l'appelait peut-être réellement à l'aide dans ces rêves. Même si ça lui sembalit bizarre, il avait préféré attendre de tout savoir avant de juger si c'était des conneries ou non. Après tout, il n'avait RIEN de ce qui s'était vraiment passé… Pour ça, il leur en voulait naturellement mais il ne voulait plus de bagarres. Il avait accepté leur excuses et avait fait l'effort de comprendre leur raisons… Même les mads et Sally s'était excusés et lui avait assuré qu'ils ne lui feraient plus de cachoteries, qu'ils reconnaissaient avoir beaucoup joué dans la décision de garder le secret et qu'il prenait leur responsabilité, en lui avouant. Ca l'avait rassuré que tout le monde fasse preuve de bonne foi envers lui. Même si il était belle et bien aveugle, il n'était pas seul au moins… Il avait confiance en eux mais un peu moins en lui, par contre. Malgré qu'il ait guidé sans problème Duo et Quatre jusqu'à sa chambre, sans se tenir au mur et en ne bousculant personnes mais un peu lentement malheureusement et qu'il ait battu les deux pilotes à plates coutures avec et sans sabre, il se sentait un peu diminué… C'était plus fort que lui. Il se sentait quand même handicapé, même si l'américain et l'arabe l'assurait que non. Ils avaient promis de se comporter comme s'il n'était pas aveugle, pour l'aider à dissiper cet impression. Wufei espérait que ça marcherait car il détestait ça et sentir le regard curieux ou méprisant des hommes qu'il croisait ne faisait que renforcer cet impression… Toute la base devait savoir qu'il était aveugle, maintenant et devait juger sa présence non nécessaire, voir gênante. Il luttait pour ne pas se monter la tête mais il avait du mal… Il était gêné pour se déplacer simplement dans les couloirs, à cause de ça. Heureusement que ses amis évitaient qu'on le regarde trop comme une bête curieuse, quand ils étaient avec lui et ça marchait plutôt bien. Après avoir été engueulé ou foudroyé du regard par Duo ou Quatre, ils devaient regarder ailleurs bien vite et vite reprendre leur chemin.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs en route pour la réunion où tout lui serait avoué… Réunion entre amis, c'est-à-dire les autres pilotes et Sally. Ils avaient aussi choisi un endroit où il se sentait bien et qui était plutôt neutre, la salle de repos. A cet heure-là, elle était vide, ils étaient sûr d'être tranquille… Il n'avait pas voulu que les mads soient là. Ils le rendaient mal à l'aise, peut-être à cause de leur air un peu trop distant malgré leur gentillesse. Il se sentait nerveux et très impatient, en même temps. Il voulait vraiment savoir mais ça lui faisait un peu peur.

Duo : Calmes-toi, Wufei… Ca va aller.

Quatre : Tu vas enfin savoir, c'est normal que tu sois nerveux… Mais je suis sûr que tu te sentiras mieux après.

Wufei : Oui… On y est, je crois.

Duo : Tu le sais très bien…

Wufei : Oui, on y est. Quand faut y aller…

Il prit une respiration, s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la porte et entra en premier. Les autres étaient déjà là, ainsi que Sally… Il y avait une ambiance nerveuse dans la pièce. Il alla s'asseoir là où était tout le monde sans qu'on lui dise où, suivi de Duo et Quatre.

Personne ne sut quoi dire pendant une minute et se grattaient nerveusement. Trowa décida de se lancer le plus simplement possible.

Trowa : On y est enfin.

Quatre : Je… Je propose qu'on lui lise la lettre avant toute chose… Ca devrait t'aider à comprendre le début, Wufei et on te racontera la suite et ce que tu n'as pas compris après. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Duo : Oui, c'est bien comme ça… C'est plus simple.

Wufei : Cette lettre… C'est de ça que me parlait Trowa ?

Trowa : Oui… Une lettre de Heero… Pour expliquer son geste. Tu comprendras pourquoi il est parti…

Wufei sentit son stress monter et se sentit soudain un peu sceptique… Et si c'était du bluff ? Il chassa ces pensées négatives immédiatement… Il avait besoin de savoir tout de suite, sinon il allait exploser !

Wufei : Lisez-la moi, je vous en prie ! Je veux savoir ! J'en peux plus de ce doute…

Duo : Ok… Elle était sur l'ordinateur de Heero, je vais te la lire. Voilà ce que ça dit…

L'américain commença à lire un imprimé de la fameuse lettre, en hésitant un peu… Il avait peur de la réaction de Wufei mais ils ne pouvaient plus reculer maintenant. Il avait l'impression de se jeter d'une falaise avec une enclume tellement il était nerveux…

« Wufei…

Si on te lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus avec vous. Et tu sais probablement pourquoi… Je regrette ce que j'ai fais. Je n'ai jamais voulu te trahir, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ils ont menacé de te tuer… Ils t'ont rendu aveugle et tu as failli être violé, par ma faute. Alors, j'ai accepté leur immonde marché… Ta vie contre ma trahison. Je suis sûr que tu ne comprends pas, que te moques éperdument du pourquoi, que tu me hais probablement… Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je suis désolé. Tu ne me crois peut-être pas, mais je tenais à te le dire… Aucune excuse n'est valable pour excuser ce que j'ai fais. Je n'écris pas écrit cette lettre pour espérer obtenir un pardon… Seulement parce que je ne supporte plus de te cacher la vérité, alors que tu me fais… Faisait confiance. J'aimerais te dire tout ça de vive voix, maintenant, mais je ne peux pas, car ils te tuerait… Et après non plus, car si j'étais resté, ils t'auraient peut-être tué, parce que je me serais sûrement fait prendre et que plus rien ne les empêcherait de te tuer alors. Là, au moins, je leur suis encore utile donc ils n'ont aucune raison de te tuer, puisque tu leur ai encore utile pour faire pression sur moi.

Comment pourrait-il te tuer, tu dois te demander… Ils t'ont implanté un récepteur indétectable par les appareils normaux, qui contient un poison qu'ils peuvent libéré quand ils veulent. Moi, j'ai un émetteur, sauf qu'il n'est équipé pour me tuer. Ils voulaient simplement me surveiller, pour être sûr que je ne sois pas un endroit où je ne devrais pas être… C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu rentré à la base avec vous, ils l'aurait localisés. Pourtant, je cherche comment éviter qu'ils ne la localise pas, sans qu'ils le sache… Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé et je n'ai probablement pas trouvé, si je suis parti un peu avant notre retour.

Tu manqueras si ce que je redoute est arrivé. Je t'aurais aidé autant que j'aurais pu, en tous cas… Je te remercie de m'avoir soutenu jusque là, même si tu dois me maudire et te dire que je me suis foutu de toi. Je ne t'ai jamais menti à propos des choses personnelles, de mes sentiments et autres que je t'aurais dis. J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi et j'ai fais de mon mieux pour te protégé de cette cruelle vérité… Tu comptes beaucoup et tu compteras toujours pour moi.

J'aurais voulu te dire aussi les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, au fond de mon cœur… Tu es mon espoir et ma raison de me battre. Je ferais tout pour toi… Mais inutile de m'étendre sur le sujet, puisque tu t'en dois moquer. Et détail qui devrait t'amuser, je suis en ce moment-même, en train d'inonder le clavier… De toute façon, ça n'aurait jamais été possible entre nous, puisque tu aimes quelqu'un d'autres. Je tenais juste à t'informer de mon amour pour toi…

Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Fais attention à toi et écoutes bien Quatre…

Aishiteru, adieu et bonne chance… Je sais que tu t'en sortiras. Tu es fort, même si tu ne le vois pas… J'aimerais… J'aurais tant aimé continuer mon chemin près de toi, même simplement en ami. Tu seras toujours mon Dragon…

Heero »

Wufei resta muet et un peu pensif, quand Duo eut fini la lecture… Les autres s'en inquiétèrent immédiatement.

Quatre : Wufei ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Le chinois se mit à pleurer doucement, en cachant son visage… Si ça avait été faux, il aurait sûrement eut moins mal mais ils n'auraient pas pu inventer le « mon Dragon ». Et dire qu'il avait souhaiter la mort de Heero en se disputant avec Trowa…

Duo : Qu'est-ce qui y a, Wufei ?

Wufei : Mon Dragon… Il… Il m'a appelé comme ça… En dormant quand il avait tenté de se suicider…

Les pilotes se turent sans savoir quoi dire.

Wufei : Il est parti pour me sauver… J'ai toujours cru qu'il m'avait abandonné… Je me suis trompé tout ce temps et je l'ai haïs pour rien. Je m'en veux tellement…

Duo : Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Moi aussi, je l'ai haïs. Je croyais qu'il s'était foutu de nous et qu'il était à la botte de OZ tout ce temps…

Quatre passa sa main dans le dos de Wufei, pour essayer de le réconforter. Sally ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire, comme les autres pilotes.

Trowa : Tu vois bien qu'il t'aime… Et ça je doute que ça puisse changer un jour. Il a tout fait pour te sauver la vie…

Wufei releva la tête et s'essuya rapidement les yeux, calmé. Il regarda vers Trowa, étonné. L'heure n'était pas aux larmes mais aux questions et il en avait plein à poser ! Il se laisserait aller à ses émotions plus tard, dans sa chambre…

Wufei : Comment ça, il m'a sauvé la vie ? En partant ?

Trowa : Oui… Mais pas seulement. C'est grâce à cette lettre qu'on a su que tu avais un récepteur et qu'on a pu te l'enlever à temps.

L'aveugle passa la main sur sa mystérieuse cicatrice au cou.

Wufei : Il était là ? Sally me l'a enlevé pendant l'opération pour mes yeux ?

Sally : Oui… Si on avait pas su, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai refusé de croire cette lettre jusqu'à ce que je repère le récepteur dans ton corps… Mais j'ai bien du admettre que si ça c'était vrai, le reste pouvait l'être aussi. Le Dr J a également identifié cette lettre venant de Heero.

Wufei : Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez réussi à me cacher des trucs aussi gros aussi longtemps… C'est pas croyable que je me sois rendu compte de rien jusque là.

Duo : Plus c'est gros, plus ça marche… Et puis, tu étais sois perdu ou alors obcédé par Heero. C'est ce qui nous a permis de te le cacher… Mais on avait pas l'intention de te manipuler, je te le promet. On pensait le faire pour ton bien…

Wufei : Je sais… J'ai bien compris pourquoi vous l'avez fait. Ca m'a fait de la peine quand j'ai compris que vous m'aviez menti… Mais je veux pas remettre ça sur le tapis. C'est fait et maintenant, je sais tout alors je préfère passer à autre chose… Honnêtement, je crois que j'aurais probablement très mal prit la version intégrale, vu comme je ne supportais pas qu'on me parle de lui. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, c'était le plus raisonnable dans cette situation impossible. Vous avez sûrement évité un problème de plus… J'aurais été d'accord avec vous, si ça avait concerné l'un de vous…

Quatre : C'est vrai ?

Wufei : Oui. J'ai réfléchis à ce que vous m'aviez dit, cette nuit et j'ai essayé de me mettre à votre place. Je me suis demandé ce que j'aurais fais si une chose comme ça était arrivé à l'un de vous et que l'ont avait apprit un élément pouvant le perturbé encore plus… Ce n'était pas le moment après le départ de Heero. Je n'aurais pas été prêt… J'étais trop en colère et deboussolé pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qui s'est passé en est la preuve ! Mais je suis content et soulagé de savoir la vérité maintenant… Je vais pouvoir me reprendre, en sachant tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour continuer normalement. Je vous ferais plus d'ennuis, promis.

Trowa : Heureux de te retrouver, Wufei. Tu m'as manqué.

Ils lui expliquèrent la suite de l'histoire qu'ils connaissaient, à tour de rôle. Wufei les écouta, affamé de vérité… Puis, le chinois posa les questions que ça lui inspirait. Il était très curieux… Il voulait savoir tout ce qu'il avait manqué ! Il se sentait comme un acteur qui est passé à coté du film qu'il a tourné, sans rien y comprendre à force de se prendre la tête sur son personnage… Et là, il rattrapait son retard concernant le scénario. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il devait tout savoir maintenant mais il le devait ! Il le sentait… Comme si ça pouvait tout changer pour la suite. Il ne voulait plus être en retard sinon il savait qu'il le regretterait ! Son intuition le titillait méchamment… Une intuition qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps aussi clairement. Elle n'était plus brouillée par le doute et les peurs, à présent.

Au bout d'une heure de discution et d'interrogations soutenu, l'aveugle sembla enfin satisfait, au soulagement général. Ils commençaient à fatiguer mais Wufei semblait infatiguable et intarissable de questions…

Duo : Tu viens de rattraper tous les épisodes que tu as raté… Enfin, je crois.

Wufei : Pas tous mais la majorité et le plus important. Les restes peut attendre un peu. Vous me semblez en avoir marre…

Duo soupira et Trowa se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Duo : Merci, Wufei… On a bien besoin d'une petite pose là, je crois.

Sally : Tu as l'air fatigué, Trowa. Tu prends bien tes cachets ?

Trowa : Oui. 2 cachets avant de me coucher, comme tu as dit… Ca m'aide beaucoup à dormir, merci Sally.

Sally : C'est bien. Tu devrais vite récupérer alors… Surtout ne dépasse pas les doses, ça pourrait être dangereux avec plus de 2 cachets.

Trowa : Je sais, je fais attention.

Sally : Je sais bien que tu es quelqu'un de raisonnable mais quand on est fatigué, on peut se tromper parfois.

Trowa : Je ferais attention.

L'empathe palit subitement, en fixant le mur d'en face comme si il ne le voyait pas.

Sally : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Quatre ? Tu es tout pale d'un seul coup…

Quatre se leva en reculant et fit tomber sa chaise, dans un geste brusque. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de fuir quelque chose.

Duo : Quatre ?

Duo se leva, très inquiet et s'approcha un peu de lui.

Quatre : Non…

Le tressé avança un peu plus vers lui mais il continua de reculer. A force de reculer, le blond se retrouva acculé contre le mur. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui, paniqué et affolé…

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Quatre ?

Trowa, très calme, se leva et se plaça devant Quatre, à distance.

Trowa : Il ne nous voit pas.

Duo : Il doit faire une crise d'empathie !

L'américain se jeta sur lui et le secoua un peu.

Duo : Quatre, reviens ! Je t'en prie !

Quatre le repoussa violemment, en se débattant furieusement.

Quatre : N'approchez pas ! Je vous interdis de me toucher ! Non… Non ! Arrêtez !

Duo voulu retenter de le calmer mais le français le retint.

Trowa : Ca ne sert à rien… Il n'est pas là.

Wufei : Il est avec Heero, c'est ça ? Je suis sûr qu'il est avec lui…

Wufei se leva et fit quelques pas vers l'empathe. Il semblait très anxieux.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font ?

Quatre s'effondra à terre, contre le mur en pleurant… Il avait l'air désespéré et terrifié.

Wufei : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font ? Heero !

Le chinois se jeta sur le blond en pleine crise, sans qu'ils aient le temps de l'en empêcher. Celui-ci le repoussa aussi, en poussant un cri de douleur et d'angoisse… Mais Wufei n'abandonna pas pour autant et revint à la charge. Quatre commença à se défendre avec virulence…

Wufei : Heero ! Je suis là… Je veux t'aider ! Dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

Personne ne bougea. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire… Ils étaient complètement choqué et désemparé par ce qui se passait.

L'aveugle s'accrocha à lui et parvint à immobiliser ses bras et ses jambes, malgré les efforts de Quatre. L'impétuosité de l'empathe faibli jusqu'à arrête de lutter et se mette à pleurer encore plus désespérément…

Quatre : Laissez-moi… Pitié… Vous me faites mal… Non, pas ça ! NOOON !

Quatre poussa un hurlement déchirant, en se débattant une dernière fois avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Wufei.

Trowa baissa la tête et murmura quelque chose… Il se détourna et tapa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Trowa : Ce sont des monstres ! Comment on peut faire ça à un homme, l'humilier de la sorte ? Ils n'ont vraiment aucun respect pour leur semblable… L'avoir torturé ne leur suffisait pas apparemment. Il voulait le briser jusqu'au bout… Ce sont réellement des monstres.

Ils comprirent tous ce qu'il voulait dire et ça leur fit un choc de plus.

Wufei : Ils l'ont violé… Ils ont violé Heero. Violé… Oh non… Heero…

Wufei le serra dans ses bras, bouleversé et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement comme si c'était Heero. Il était consterné qu'en plus de le torturer, OZ le violait aussi. Il se sentait un peu coupable… C'était de sa faute si il était entre les mains de OZ, si il avait dû aller là-bas. Si seulement il avait compris plutôt… Rien de cela ne serait arrivé car il serait aller le chercher ! Aurait-il seulement pu avec sa cécité ? Il aurait au moins pu convaincre les autres de le faire… Si il pouvait, il irait le tirer des sales pattes de OZ immédiatement ! Tout d'un coup, le fait d'être aveugle lui paraissait moins grave… Même aveugle, il irait là-bas si ça pouvait sauver Heero.

Sally se leva et s'approcha doucement d'eux.

Sally : Tu veux bien me laisser l'emmener ? Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, Wufei…

L'aveugle ne répondit rien et le serra plus fort dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression que si il le lâchait, il allait perdre Heero… C'était horrible ce sentiment d'impuissance qu'il ressentait.

Duo s'approcha à son tour et s'agenouilla près de lui. Wufei semblait confondre Quatre et Heero… Ca lui faisait vraiment mal de voir ça. Finalement, Wufei aimait encore le japonais et énormément, sans aucun doute !

Duo : Ce n'est pas Heero, Wufei… C'est Quatre, tu te souviens ? Laisses-moi le prendre… Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie… Il a besoin de repos.

Le tressé inquiet réussit à arracher doucement le blond de l'étreinte un peu trop protectrice de Wufei…

Duo : Merci… Ne t'inquiètes pas, on sortira Heero de là. On trouvera comment faire… Je te le promet.

L'américain et le docteur emmenèrent l'empathe évanouit. Le chinois se releva lentement, se reprenant doucement. Trowa, resté seul avec lui, s'approcha et mit son bras autour de ses épaules sans rien dire… Wufei se laissa faire et s'y blottit, encore abasourdit par le choc. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, les mots n'auraient servi à rien maintenant. Wufei était incapable de parler et le français ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, pour consoler le chinois…

§§§

Une ou deux heures après, Quatre se réveilla avec un terrible mal de tête et un peu perdu… Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé, comme si son cerveau était plein de brouillard. Quelqu'un lui tenait la main mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard très inquiet de son démon…

Quatre : Duo ?

Duo : Comment tu te sens ? Tu m'as fait peur, Quatre… Tu avais l'air d'avoir si mal…

Le blond regarda autour de lui, désorienté et reconnu l'infirmerie. Mais qu'y fait-il et pourquoi Duo était-il si troublé ?

Quatre : Très fatigué… Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? On était dans la salle de repos pour tout dire à Wufei et… Je sais plus trop… C'est flou…

Duo : Tu as fait une crise… L'une des plus terrible que j'ai vu. Quand je pense que tu vivais ce qu'il vivait… Comme si tu étais à sa place… Ca me donne des frissons d'angoisse rien que d'imaginer ça… Si jamais ils te touchaient, je crois que je les tuerais tous.

La mémoire lui revint en un éclair et il se redressa subitement, alarmé. Un peu trop même car sa tête le lança douloureusement, l'obligeant à se rallonger aussitôt. Il se souvenait, oui… La crise… Heero qui se faisait encore… Il comprenait l'état de Duo, maintenant.

Le tressé lui caressa les cheveux doucement, en le maintenant sur le lit en douceur.

Duo : Ne bouges pas ! Il faut pas que tu bouges… Tu dois te reposer !

Quatre : Heero… Oh non… C'est pas possible… C'est pas possible !

Duo : Calmes-toi… Je sais, c'est affreux… Mais calmes-toi, je t'en prie. C'est fini… Ta crise est terminé !

Quatre : Non… Ca n'est pas fini pour lui… Il est seul et il est blessé… Ils ont réussit !

Duo : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont réussit ? Tu m'inquiètes…

Quatre : Ils ont réussit à l'atteindre… Cette fois, ils ont réussi…

Duo : Cette fois ? Comment ça « cette fois » ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là…

L'américain fixa l'empathe avec crainte. Il avait peur de comprendre tout seul…

Quatre : Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils le… L'abusent… Mais les autres fois, il ne le ressentait pas aussi… Aussi durement, aussi douloureusement. Son esprit était un peu ailleurs, comme absent de ce qui se passait… Mais là, ils l'ont « forcé ».

Duo : Forcé ? Comme on force un système informatique, tu veux dire ? Je suis pas sûr de comprendre…

Quatre : Il s'était réfugié dans son esprit… Là où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, ni lui faire de mal, mis à part ses cauchemars. Ils vont le briser jusqu'à ce que ça le tue, maintenant qu'ils ont réussi à le toucher… Il faut aller le délivrer, Duo ! Il va mourir ! Ils vont le tuer !

Quatre agrippa le T-shirt de Duo sans prévenir, paniqué… Ce dernier tenta de le faire lâcher et réussit à lui attraper les deux mains difficilement, puis à le faire se rallonger.

Duo : Calmes-toi ! Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas pour l'instant ! Calmes-toi… Moi aussi, je suis très inquiet… Mais on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant.

Le blond se mit à pleurer mais Duo sécha ses larmes tout de suite, en le prenant dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer ! Quatre semblait vraiment très choqué et s'agrippait au tressé de toutes ses forces, à la limite de l'hystérie…

Quatre : Ils vont le briser… Ils ont trouvé une faille… Ils savent qu'il n'arrive plus à leur résister… Il est à bout de force… Et il a si mal… Ils vont continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de lui. Je ne veux pas ressentir ça, Duo… Ca serait pire que tout !

Duo : Ca n'arrivera pas ! On va le sortir de là, calmes-toi… On va y réfléchir très sérieusement et trouver un plan !

Quatre : Il le faut… Sinon Heero n'y survivra pas. Il faut… Il faut attirer l'ennemi…

Duo : Calmes-toi, ça va aller… Chut… Attirer l'ennemi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Quatre ?

Quatre : Attirer l'ennemi… Une diversion… Pour pouvoir aller chercher Heero… Duo, s'il te plait… Il faut attirer l'ennemi… !

Quatre retomba dans les pommes, trop épuisé pour se protéger l'esprit et ne pas subir la souffrance du japonais.

Duo, perplexe, rallongea son pauvre ange et le regarda… Attirer l'ennemi ? Mais comment ? Qu'est-ce que Quatre avait voulu dire ? Si seulement il savait… Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui expliquer. Si Quatre était si mal, il n'osait pas imaginer l'état de Heero… Il devait être ravagé. Quatre avait raison, il FALLAIT le libérer… Si ils attendaient « l'occasion », ça serait trop tard. Si seulement il n'y avait pas une armée qui gardait la base de Kushrénada ! Une diversion… Attirer l'ennemi… Pour attirer l'armée du général ailleurs ? Mais oui ! Il commençait à comprendre enfin… Ils pouvaient provoquer l'occasion au lieu de l'attendre ! Il se leva en vitesse et fit un bisou sur le front de Quatre.

Duo : J'ai compris, mon ange ! Je m'en occupe ! On va le sortir de là !

Le pilote sortit de l'infirmerie au pas de course, pour aller en parler au mads. Il avait rarement couru aussi vite… La dernière fois, c'était parce qu'il avait des soldats aux fesses qui voulaient le transformer en gruyère. Ce n'était pas le même genre d'urgence mais elles étaient toutes deux aussi importantes… C'était aussi une question de vie ou de mort, celle de Heero cette fois.

Il arriva au bureau de J, en trombe et ouvrit la porte dans son élan. Tous les mentors, qui étaient là, se retournèrent à son entrée fracassante… Il s'arrêta, essouflé et les regarda, en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Ca tombait très bien qu'ils soient tous présent !

Ils se levèrent, furieux et surpris. J tonna, en foudroyant l'arrivant du regard.

J : Duo ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'entrer comme ça, sans frapper ? Ce n'est pas un moulin, c'est MON bureau !

Mais Duo garda le sourire, imperturbable.

Duo : Je sais comment faire !

G : Quoi ! De quoi tu parles, Duo ? On parlait d'une chose importante ! Tu ne peux pas nous déranger comme ça, voyons !

Duo : J'ai une chose bien plus importante à vous dire ! Je sais comment on peut libérer Heero !

Le visage de dragon furieux de J se changea en deux seconde chronos et il prit un air incrédule, semblable à celui des autres mads.

L'américain, avec un air triomphant comme le chevalier qui vient de tuer le dragon, les regarda, déterminé et plein d'espoir. Il était ravi de l'effet de son annonce… Ils allaient l'écouter, maintenant ! Ce n'était pas le moment de hurler ou de tergiversé, même si une entrée pareille le mériterait. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre !

J : Je ne te suis pas, Duo… Comment ça, tu as trouvé ? On y a déjà réfléchit dans tous les sens… Il y a trop d'ennemi là-bas. On ne peut pas…

Duo : Il suffirait qu'il y ait moins de soldats et de MS, non ?

O : Oui mais tu sais qu'on a pas le choix. Il faut attendre…

Duo : Une occasion, oui ! J'ai mieux : provoquons-là.

Ils le regardèrent, surpris. Duo approcha et jeta un œil aux papiers étendu sur la table…

Duo : C'est une base ennemi en construction ?

H : Oui. Selon ce que l'on en sait, elle sera plus grande et encore mieux armée que celle que Kushrénada occupe actuellement. Equipé des meilleures systèmes de défense… Une vrai forteresse. Il y aura un système de lancement de missiles très perfectionné, assisté par un guidage très longue portée via satellite… Mais le plus dangereux est son canon laser géant ultra perfectionné. Sa puissance sera sans égale et son temps de rechargement aussi puisqu'il pourra tirer plusieurs fois de suite… Il porte le nom de « Black Rose ». Et j'en passe !

S : Et elle est presque terminé… C'est une catastrophe. Si elle voit le jour, nous sommes morts !

Duo : Et ben, voilà !

G : Quoi, voilà ? Duo, tu m'énerves… Expliques-toi, à la fin !

Duo : héhé… Du calme, G. Voilà mon idée, c'est Quatre qui me l'a donné. On attaque cette futur forteresse. Le général envoie ses troupes la défendre. Je doute qu'il nous laisserait détruire ce bijou sans bouger le petit doigt et il ne manquerait certainement pas une occasion de nous écraser, non plus… Pendant ce temps, la base où est retenu Heero est beaucoup moins bien protégé. Et là, pas de justification à donner pour attaquer !

Les scientifiques se regardèrent, intéressés.

J : Mais ça ne résoud pas le problème de surnombre ennemi.

Duo : Faites appel à toutes la résistance. C'est l'intérêt de tous les ennemis d'OZ de la détruire avant qu'elle soit opérationnelle…

G : Tu sais que tu as de bonnes idées, parfois ?

Duo leur fit son sourire le plus éclatant, en croisant les bras en prenant un air vantard.

Duo : Vous le seriez déjà si vous m'écoutiez plus souvent… Après tout, je suis Shinigami !

S : Mais n'en profite pas trop, tout de même. Il a bien dit « parfois…

Le pilote perdit de son enthousiasme et prit un faux air boudeur.

Duo : rabat-joies ! Même pas un « merci, Duo. »… Heureusement que c'est pour Heero que je le fais.

Ils soupirèrent devant ce visage trop bien connu.

O : Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire ? On a entendu que Quatre avait fait une crise d'empathie, à la réunion…

Duo leur raconta rapidement leur réunion amicale, la crise de Quatre et ce que lui avait dit l'empathe à son réveil, ce qui inquiéta visiblement beaucoup les mads.

Duo : Vous comprenez que c'est urgent, alors ? On a pas de temps à perdre !

J : Dans deux jours, Heero sera ici. Je te le jure. Va prévenir les autres pilotes, qu'ils s'y préparent. Nous vous tiendrons au courant quand les détails du plan seront prêt…

L'américain sourit à J, très soulagé.

Duo : Je vous fais confiance. Je sais que vous pouvez nous ramener Heero ! Je vais leur dire tout de suite.

Duo repartit comme il était venu, pour aller dire la grande nouvelle à ses amis, laissant les mads monter le plan de sauvetage du siècle.

§§§

Le soir après manger, ils reçurent un message des mads leur demandant de passer les voir tout de suite. Duo espéra de toute ses forces qu'ils avaient trouvé le plan pour libérer le japonais… Il était très inquiet et était loin d'être le seul. C'était sans conteste Wufei le plus inquiet.

Ils allèrent là-bas sans attendre, tous les 4. Quatre se reposait à l'infirmerie et il en avait vraiment besoin… Duo s'inquiétait aussi beaucoup pour lui. Sally avait promit de bien le soigner, pour le rassurer. Elle s'était abstenu de faire le loindre commentaires sur lui et Quatre… Sûrement parce que ce n'était pas le moment et probablement aussi parce que la contre-attaque de l'américain l'avait pas mal refroidit.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les mads, dans le bureau-laboratoire de J. Ils étaient installés autour de la table et discutaient très excités quand ils arrivèrent… Sally était là aussi et les attendaient. Elle les fit entrer, apparemment soulagée.

J : Enfin vous voilà… Nous vous attendions avec impatience.

J ne prit même pas la peine de les regarder, occuper à regarder quelque chose avec concentration.

Duo : Ca veut dire que vous avez mit le plan au point ?

G le regarda en souriant.

G : Oui, grâce à toi, duo. Merci encore pour cette idée lumineuse… Approchez, venez voir !

Ils approchèrent rapidement ainsi que Sally, impatient de connaître le plan de sauvetage.

J : Comme nous l'a suggéré Duo, nous allons organiser une attaque groupé sur une nouvelle base en construction d'OZ, qui représente un point stratégique pour OZ dans la suite de la guerre. Nom de code « Forteresse noire ». Le général devrait l'apprendre et envoyer le gros de son armée là-bas, ce qui laissera le champ libre à Trowa pour aller libérer Heero…

Wufei : Et moi alors ?

O : Tu ne peux pas participer, voyons… Tu es…

Wufei s'énerva. Il en avait plus qu'assez qu'on lui rappelle son handicap, en insinuant qu'il était incapable et inutile.

Wufei : Aveugle, je sais ! Pas la peine de me le rappeler ! Et alors ? C'est de ma faute si Heero est torturé et violé, je dois y aller ! Je refuse de rester ici, je DOIS aller le chercher !

Sally allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Trowa parla le premier.

Trowa : Je suis d'accord pour le prendre avec moi. Il est normal qu'il vienne, c'est lui le plus concerné par Heero d'entre nous…

Sally : Mais il est aveugle…

Trowa : Ca ne l'empêche pas de se battre ou se défendre. Il est excellent. Quand à son problème de vue, je serais ses yeux…

Le chinois remercia intérieurement le français de ne pas répéter le mot « aveugle ». Il détestait ce mot à présent… Il signifiait toute sa faiblesse nouvelle et éternelle. Enfin quelqu'un pour le soutenir, ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre ça.

Les mads et sally semblèrent réfléchir intensément à la question, en se consultant du regard. Le médecin soupira, en regardant Wufei… Il ne voudrait jamais rester ici, même si ça serait le plus prudent.

Sally : Wufei, est-ce que tu écouterais Trowa et lui obéirait, peu importe ce qu'il te dit ?

Wufei : Bien sûr. J'ai confiance en lui et je suis prêt à me fier à lui entièrement. Je sais bien que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me seconder obligatoirement, vu que je vois pas…

O : Tu promet d'être raisonnable et prudent ?

Wufei : Oui, je ne prendrais aucun risques inutiles !

O regarda J en hochant la tête. Wufei ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, content de venir aussi.

J : Bon, puisque tu autorises ton élève à participer, je suis d'accord aussi… Donc je disais que Trowa et Wufei pourraient alors aller libérer Heero. Pendant ce temps, Duo et nos troupes, accompagnés de celles des autres forces rebelles iront attaqué la nouvelle base ennemi.

Sally : Vous êtes sûr qu'ils vont être d'accord pour nous aider, au moins ?

G : Cette base représente un danger pour tout le monde ! Ils savent qu'elle est presque fini, tout comme nous… L'information a circulé sur tout le réseau allié. On a déjà envoyé un message expliquant le but de notre action à toutes les forces rebelles, sans parler de la mission de sauvetage naturellement. Je pense que dès demain nous aurons des réponses.

Sally : Bon… Ca va alors. Je sais que ce réseau est très fiable…

Sally sembla un peu rassuré, mais elle était toujours inquiète… Ce plan devait fonctionner aux millimêtres près, sinon ils étaient morts. N'importe quoi pouvait venir perturber l'organisation et ça lui faisait très peur.

Trowa : Quels sont les moyens de défenses actuelles de la cible ?

H : D'après ce que nous savons, elle est gardé par 10 unités de MD. Si on compte l'armée de OZ en plus, ça fait une défense exceptionnelle. Nous ne seront pas trop de toutes les unités alliées réunis… Même comme ça, on devra se battre comme des lions. Ce sera un dur combat, mais je sais que nous pouvons le gagner en unissant nos forces… Si on ne gagne pas, c'est la fin de toute opposition à OZ.

Duo : Quatre ne viendra pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Sally : Non. J'ai bien insisté là-dessus… Avec son empathie et l'état de Heero, il pourrait faire une crise n'importe quand. Or la moindre absence sur ce combat pourrait lui couter la vie… Je peux t'assurer qu'il restera ici, quitte à ce que je l'attache.

Duo : Merci, sally… Je crois que je pourrais pas m'empêcher de surveiller que tout aille bien pour lui.

Sally : Sa présence te mettrait également en danger, alors… Il ne sera pas d'accord mais ça ira, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'arriverais à le convaincre.

Duo sourit au docteur, soulagé d'un poids qui l'angoissait depuis son entrée dans le bureau.

J : Maintenant le plan sauvetage et d'évacuation de Heero… Trowa et Wufei, vous entrerez discrètement dans la base, en vous faisant remarquer le plus tard possible, si possible après avoir récupéré Heero. Vous irez libérer Heero, un plan de la base où est signalé l'endroit où est détenu Heero vous sera fourni. Ensuite, vous irez au hangar où est gardé le gundam de Heero, l'endroit exact sera aussi marqué sur la carte. Trowa en prendra le contrôle et transportera Wufei et Heero dans l'une des mains. Nous mettrons quelques unités pas très loin de la base à vos ordres, pour couvrir votre départ… Si Trowa doit se battre, il aura peut-être un peu de mal avec ses passagers. Dans ce cas-là, ils viendront l'aider. Après Trowa ira jusqu'à un camp de relais situé à bonne distance de la base. Sally vous y attendra pour soigner Heero dès sa sortie de la base. Si son état est aussi grave que je le crains, le déplacer simplement peut mettre sa vie en danger… Elle sera là pour l'aider à supporter le voyage. Vous y resterez le temps de lui faire les soins les plus urgents et de lui retirer l'emetteur. Après vous le ramenerez ici, par avion transporteur… Vous avez compris ?

Wufei, Trowa et Sally acquiècèrent, très attentifs à leur mission.

S : La mission aura lieu dans 2 jours, soyez prêt !

Les pilotes + sally : Nous serons prêt.

G : Très bien… Vous avez des questions ? Des précisions ? Des contestations ?

Ils ne dirent rien.

G : Alors c'est bon. Je vous souhaite bonne chance…

Duo : Pas besoin de chance avec Shinigami !

G ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, réconforté par l'enthousiasme de son pilote.

J : Avant que vous y alliez, j'aimerais te dire que nous sommes désolés, Wufei…

Wufei : Non, ça va… J'ai déjà pardonné aux autres. Je vous en veux plus… Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas me diminuer, ni me rappeler que je suis aveugle en permanence. Ne cherchez pas à m'exclure de toutes vos actions non plus… Je peux faire quelque chose malgré mes yeux.

J : Entendu… Nous ne le feront plus. C'est dur d'imaginer ce que tu es capable de faire vraiment…

Duo : Oui, c'est vrai… Mais ne le sous-estimez pas, vous le regretteriez ! J'oublierais pas de sitôt la raclée qu'il nous a mit à Trowa et moi !

O : On s'en rappelera…

Wufei sourit, un peu gêné, d'être complimenté comme ça. Il avait envie de sortir de là…

Wufei : On y va ?

Duo : Oui… On y va, on y va. Ne soit pas si timide, Wufei…

Trowa les salua d'un signe de tête et sortit, suivi de sally et Duo…

O : Attends deux secondes, Wufei… J'aimerais te dire quelque chose.

Wufei : D'accord, maitre O. Je vous rejoins dehors…

Duo : Ok. On t'attend…

Le chinois s'approcha de son maitre.

O : Je voulais te dire que je suis très fier de toi. Malgré ta cécité, tu continues à te battre. C'est l'attitude d'un vrai guerrier… Tu es un guerrier, Wufei. Tu sauras ramener Heero, j'ai confiance en toi.

Wufei : Merci de votre confiance, Maitre.

Wufei s'inclina, ému… Il était toujours un guerrier, malgré tout. Ca lui fit chaud au cœur et lui redonna un peu plus confiance en lui.

O : Je sais que tu te crois faible, mais c'est faux. Le faible est celui qui baisse les bras… Ne l'oublie jamais. L'amour est la plus puissance des forces. Si tu suis ton cœur, tu resteras toujours un guerrier, quoi qu'il se passe…

Wufei : Je ne l'oublierais pas, Maitre ! Merci…

O s'inclina à son tour devant son élève, en signe du respect qu'il avait pour lui.

O : Maintenant, va et reposes-toi. Il faut que tu sois en forme.

Wufei : Oui, Maitre O. Je serais prêt pour le combat.

Le chinois s'inclina une dernière fois et rejoignit ses amis, en souriant.

§§§

Le soir, Duo retrouva son ange dans sa chambre, couché dans son lit… L'empathe, rusé comme un renard, avait réussi à convaincre Sally de le laisser rejoindre sa chambre… Il avait promis de se reposer, même si il n'était pas sûr de le faire. Il avait pensé à Duo toute la journée quand il ne dormait pas comme un loire, ce qu'il avait fait la plupart du temps en fait… Mais ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, il le reconnaît. Il avait tenu absolument à passer la nuit avec lui, il voulait son démon dans la même pièce que lui. Sa présence le rassurait quand il réveillait de ses cauchemars.

Duo : Quatre ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais être à l'infirmerie !

Le blond sourit à l'américain, surpris et un peu inquiet.

Quatre : Je devrais, oui… Mais Sally m'a donné l'autorisation de venir me reposer dans mon lit.

Duo s'approcha du lit de son petit ami, en souriant.

Duo : Tu as du lui faire une vie d'enfer pour la convaincre !

Quatre : Non, je me suis contenté d'avoir l'air d'un ange et de promettre d'être sage… Ca marche à chaque coup.

Duo : Plus ça va, plus je me dis que tu caches un démon sous ton auréole… Qui es-tu vraiment, Quatre Raberba Winner ?

Quatre rigola, en s'asseyant. Il sourit mystérieusement…

Quatre : Je te le dirais peut-être… Si tu es gentil.

Le tressé approcha plus près et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il regarda le blond, amusé et taquin.

Duo : Gentil comment ? N'oublie pas que Sally a dit que tu devais te reposer…

Quatre l'embrassa, en le touchant au niveau du pantalon sans equivoque…

Quatre : Je ne suis pas obligé de faire des efforts…

Le ton murmuré sensuellement et le geste de Quatre eut le don de faire bander Duo dans la seconde… Il regarda le blond avec un regard sauvage et plein de désir.

Duo : Je n'ai plus aucun doute… Il y a un démon derrière ce visage d'ange. Un démon bien plus pervers que moi…

Quatre : Et très excité également… Fais-moi l'amour ou je te transforme en grenouille !

Duo rigola et embrassa fougueusement l'ange diabolique, en le serrant dans ses bras. Ils basculèrent en arrière et Quatre tomba sur le dos. Le brun, allongé à moitié sur lui, l'embrassa tout en caressant le corps du blond. Celui-ci, un peu chatouilleux au niveau des cotes, rigola. Duo se rendit compte qu'il ne portait que son boxer, ce qui l'excita encore plus… Il se redressa, vira les couvertures de Quatre et enleva son T-shirt. L'empathe, gourmand, lui caressa le torse avec un air très appréciateur… L'américain s'allongea complètement sur lui et l'embrassa encore, avant de descendre vers son cou. Il était si tendre que si il avait été un vampire, il n'aurait pas résisté à l'envie de le mordre… Même sans être vampire, il n'y résista pas. Quatre frisonna et offrit d'avantage son cou, en frottant sensuellement l'une de ses jambes contre celles de son partenaire… Le blond soupira délicieusement aux suçotements et aux délicates morsures de Duo et entreprit de caresser son dos avec passion. Ses mains descendirent rapidement jusqu'à ses fesses. Le brun laissa le cou de Quatre et l'embrassa, une flamme de désir dans le regard… Puis, il s'attaqua au torse de l'ange pervers qu'il embrassa passionnément, pendant que ses mains exploraient impatiemment les cuisses et les hanches de Quatre. Le blond ferma les yeux et s'abandonna aux caresses et aux baisers dévoués et affamé de Duo… Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement, faisant frissonner l'américain. Celui-ci continua d'embrasser son torse de plus en plus bas, pendant que ses mains vicieuses enlevait le boxer de Quatre. Avec ferveur, il s'agenouilla entre les jambes de son ange et lui sourit, en voyant son excitation visible. Il commença à lui caresser les cuisses et se pencha pour embrasser la peau autour de son levier de vitesse très spécial, ainsi que sa base. Quatre continua de lui caresser les cheveux avec désir et lui emmela la crinière par la même occasion, en commençant à avoir chaud… Et Duo qui ne se décidait toujours pas à passer la seconde… L'américain sourit et passa la seconde vitesse, en voyant le blond presque haletant d'envie. Il commença à le sucer doucement en prenant son temps, rendant Quatre encore plus fou… Celui-ci murmurait son nom, en soupirant de plaisir. L'empathe adorait ça mais avait envie de plus, beaucoup plus au bout d'un moment… Il brûlait d'envie d'avoir Duo en lui. Il poussa le brun en arrière sur le lit avec un pied, manquant de l'en faire tomber au passage et se redressa, avec l'air de vouloir prendre les choses en mains…

Quatre : On passe à la troisième… Sinon je vais exploser. Tu me rend dingue, Duo et tu le sais… Alors, à mon tour de jouer ! Tu vas voir que je suis pas mauvais non plus…

Duo sourit, en regardant l'ange. Quatre commença à défaire le pantalon du tressé, en se caressant de l'autre main… Il vit le regard de Duo fixer la main perverse, très satisfait. Il continua son petit manège, en déshabillant son amant… Une fois entièrement dénudé, le blond se pencha sur le brun pour l'embrasser et s'assit à cheval sur lui.

Duo : Je croyais que tu ne devais pas faire d'efforts…

Quatre : Je n'ai pas de jambes dans le plâtre et mon empathie est réglé comme par magie, dans ces moments-là… Alors rien ne m'empêche d'en profiter, moi aussi. Et puis, tu m'as bien cherché il me semble…

Quatre lui fit un sourire coquin, en lui caressant le torse et lui pinçant les tétons. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, en se frottant contre lui. Il sentit parfaitement que Duo n'y était pas insensible et continua, en dirigeant ses baisers dans son cou… L'américain ferma les yeux, en respirant plus rapidement. Le blond continua de se frotter de plus en plus sensuellement jusqu'à ce que Duo retienne un léger gémissement… Il arrêta pile poils à ce moment-là et se redressa, laissant un sentiment de frustration au brun. Duo lui lança un regard noir et il y répondit par un sourire diabolique…

Quatre : Ne te refroidit pas… La course n'est pas fini. Loin de la, petit démon… Ce n'était que le deuxième tour de piste.

Le blond porta deux de ces doigts à sa bouche et les suça sensuellement… Duo ne le lâcha pas des yeux et le fixa intensément. Puis, l'arabe sourit en passant sa main dans son dos… Duo devina ce qu'il faisait et constata qu'il se le faisait plutôt bien, en voyant Quatre fermer les yeux et pousser un petit soupir, avec un air de délice sur le visage. Quand le blond se fut préparé suffisamment en ayant donné un spectacle très excitant à l'américain, il l'embrassa…

Quatre : Je crois que tu es prêt pour passer la quatrième vitesse, maintenant. A nous deux, petit démon… La vrai course nous attend.

Quatre s'empala de lui-même sur le membre dressé de Duo, en soupirant doucement. L'américain poussa aussi un soupir de soulagement et de plaisir… C'est que l'ange l'avait sacrément chauffer et d'une façon experte, en plus.

Duo : Tu aimes prendre le volant, on dirait… Moi qui croyait que tu étais un ange innocent, tu m'as bien eu. Quel agréable surprise…

Quatre : Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air d'un ange innocent que j'en suis un. J'ai pas mal voyagé avant de trouver ton île, tu sais… Mais tu es vraiment l'île la plus paradiaque sur laquelle je me suis arrêté pour l'instant, j'avoue.

Duo : Je ferais tout pour que tu y restes le plus longtemps possible… Et pour toujours, si je peux, ange mystérieux. Je ne te laisserais pas te renvoler comme ça, crois-moi…

Duo l'attira à lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Il n'était pas déçu, loin de là… Quatre sourit, en se redressant un peu et commença à monte-et-descend tranquille. Le brun l'attrapa par les hanches et suivi le mouvement avec ses reins… Quatre poussa de légers soupirs rapidement, les bras appuyé sur les jambes de Duo. Celui-ci accelera le mouvement, en sentant le plaisir monter pour lui aussi. Il trouva le moyen de se redresser et prit Quatre contre lui… Le blond le laissa faire et passa ses jambes dans le dos de son amant, en se serrant contre lui volontier. Duo reprit le contrôle du rythme progressivement, en approfondissant ses va-et-viens et recommença à lui embrasser le cou avec fougue. Quatre retint un petit gémissement et pencha la tête en arrière, donnant l'occasion à l'américain de lui mordiller un peu plus le cou et d'y noyer un petit gémissement… Puis, ils perdirent peu à peu leur contrôle et commençèrent une chevauchée sauvage et passionné. Duo attrapa ses fesses dans ses mains et intensifia la pénétration, pendant que Quatre avait passé les bras derrière son cou et taisait leur gémissements communs dans des baisers très fougueux. Portés par le plaisir, ils jouirent presque en même temps et le brun cria le nom de Quatre, en se répandant en lui bien après que son partenaire ait fait pareil entre eux deux.

Tous les deux essouflés et en sueur, Quatre se laissa tomber en arrière et Duo s'allongea sur lui. Satisfait et heureux, il se retira de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils ne pensaient plus à leur problème et ils se sentaient bien… Merveuilleusement bien. Ils restèrent un peu moment comme ça à se reposer et profiter du doux silence qui reignait dans la pièce…

Quatre : Si Sally apprend que nous avons fait l'amour alors que j'étais sensé me reposer, elle va nous tuer puis nous charier sans se priver…

Duo : Pas si elle sait que le piège peut se retourner contre elle. N'empêche, tu m'avais caché ton expérience, petit cachotier…

Quatre : Je voulais te faire la surprise. Tu as aimé ?

Duo : C'est peu dire… Tu es diabolique en amour.

Quatre l'embrassa en riant. Il était content d'avoir réussit sa surprise… Il avait voulait rendre heureux Duo autant qu'il pouvait.

Quatre : Les anges n'ont pas tous les ailes éclatantes de pureté… Mais je reste un ange quand même. Ton ange…

Duo risposta par un autre baiser, serein malgré la mission à venir.

Duo : Tu me protégeras sur le champ de bataille.

Quatre : Oui, je serais ton ange gardien… Je serais pas si loin que toi que ça, tu sais.

Duo : Comment ça ?

Quatre : Sally m'a raconté le plan… Il est parfait, je suis sûr qu'il marchera.

L'américain s'inquiéta au sourire de l'empathe. Et si il avait demandé à participé au combat ? Il sentit une angoisse lui nouer le ventre à cet idée.

Duo : Tu n'as pas demandé à participer au combat ?

Quatre : Sally m'a expliqué que je pouvais pas… Je comprend parfaitement leur décision, je risquerais de tout faire rater. Néanmoins, j'ai demandé à Sally si je pouvais venir avec elle…

Duo : Quatre…

Quatre : Elle a dit oui… Je l'ai convaincu de m'emmener avec elle, au camp de secours. Rester ici pendant que tu risques ta vie me semblait impossible, elle l'a comprit… Au moins, là-bas, je pourrais aider. Ca m'empêchera de trop m'inquiéter… J'ai tellement peur que quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu… Tu pourrais être blessé ou Heero… Il pourrait être trop tard pour lui…

Duo se redressa et prit Quatre dans ses bras, pour essayer de calmer sa crise d'angoisse. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et le blond s'accrocha à lui. Il lui fit un bisou sur le front et prit le visage de son ange angoissé entre ses mains, pour le forcé à le regarder.

Duo : Chut, calmes-toi… Tout ira bien. Je ne serais pas blesser et Heero tiendra le coup jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent ! Je comprend que tu veuilles participer, t'inquiètes pas… Tu seras en securité au camp de relais, avec Sally.

Quatre : C'est ce que je me dis… Mais… Et si il se passait quand même quelque chose ?

Duo : Il ne se passera RIEN ! Nous y veillerons tous, je te le promet… Je reviendrais en un morceau, parole de Shinigami ! Alors calmes-toi, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, je suis là et tu es avec moi… Alors n'y pense pas pour l'instant, mon ange, ok ?

L'empathe hocha la tête, en se retrouvant un peu son calme. Il se serra contre son démon et ferma les yeux, en essayant de ne pas penser à ça. Duo se rallongea en le gardant conre lui et en continuant ses caresses capilaires rassurantes.

Duo : Je suis rassuré que les sentiments de Heero ne t'agresse plus…

Quatre : Mes barrières ont pu se refaire avec le repos… Cette crise m'a vraiment brisé. Une douleur pareille, c'était insupportable… Mais le silence que je sens l'ai encore plus.

Duo : Tu ne le ressens plus ?

Quatre : Si, rassures-toi… Mais il n'est pas vraiment là, comme je le sentais souvent. Son esprit est anesthésié… Il s'est enfermé en lui, dans ses cauchemars.

Duo : Mais… Il en ressort, n'est-ce pas ?

Quatre : Pas depuis ma crise… Mais ça ne veut rien dire, vu sa situation. Il veut échapper à ses bourreaux… Il se protège comme il peut. Il a juste… « Fermé sa porte à clé », pour l'instant. Il la rouvrira sûrement quand le danger sera passé…

Duo : Tu crois qu'ils continuent de… Jouer avec lui ?

Quatre : Peut-être, je sais pas… Je sens juste ce silence douloureux. Mais ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas… On le sortira de là et il reviendra.

Duo : J'ai peur des traces que ça va lui laisser. Est-ce qu'il voudra seulement « revenir » après ça ?

Quatre : On lui demandera de revenir et il reviendra.

Quatre lui prit la main, pour le réconforter et Duo soupira.

Duo : Toute cette colère et je suis même pas sûr de pouvoir lui dire ce que je pense… Ce que c'est frustrant !

Quatre : Cette colère est si importante que ça ? Imagine qu'on ne puisse pas le sauver, que ressentirais-tu ?

Duo : De la tristesse, je crois… La tristesse d'avoir perdu un ami pour de bon. Mais je lui en voudrais aussi… De nous avoir vraiment abandonné, cette fois ! Il n'a pas le droit de mourir… Non, il a pas le droit !

L'empathe l'embrassa avec douceur et se reblottit contre son épaule, en tirant les draps sur eux.

Quatre : Il ne mourra pas. Il est fort… Il résistera jusqu'à ce qu'on le sorte de là. Il espère peut-être que quelqu'un viendra le sauver, sans en avoir conscience dans son désespoir… Ou alors c'est une autre force qui le fait tenir mais il y a forcément quelque chose… Sinon il aurait déjà jeté l'éponge. Il ne s'accrocherait pas comme ça… Il croit qu'il est perdu et qu'il est seul, je le sentais très bien avant ce silence… Il ne cherche même pas à se défendre, il se punit lui-même de la mort de Wufei comme ça. Pourtant, son instinct de survie est bien là… Duo, il tiendra même au-delà de ses propres limites grâce à cette force. C'est pour ça qu'il va survivre ! Jamais OZ ne pourra le détruire complètement… C'est très dur de couper les racines d'un chêne centenaire.

Duo sourit. Quatre avait raison… Heero ne laisserait pas le dernier mot à OZ. Ce n'était pas son genre, même désespéré.

Duo : Tu as raison. Heero est comme un chêne centenaire dont les racines sont profondément enfoncé dans le sol… Ils ne l'abatteront pas ! Si quelqu'un doit le faire, ce sera moi…

Quatre : Tu ne le ferais pas.

Duo : Et pourquoi donc ?

Quatre : Parce que Wufei t'en voudrait à mort…

Duo : Ce que tu es énervant à tout deviner ! En tous cas, si je l'abats pas, je pourrais au moins l'ébranler… Il me doit bien ça pour le mal qu'il m'a fait, qu'il nous a tous fait et qu'il a surtout fait à Wufei.

Quatre : Et il y fera face, ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'est pas du genre à fuir, surtout quand Wufei est concerné…

Duo : Oui, il doit vraiment être dingue de lui pour avoir fait tout ce qu'il a fait… Et je peux comprendre son sacrifice parce que je crois que je ferais pareille pour toi. Mais bon, j'essaierais de vous en parler quand même, moi…

L'empathe sourit dans le creux de son épaule. Il aimait vraiment le caractère fort et têtu du tressé…

Quatre : Je préfère ne pas t'imaginer à sa place… Sentir ce genre de chose chez toi me tuerais. Alors arrêtes de bougonner contre Heero et dors…

Duo : Je bougonnes pas !

Quatre : Dors, petit démon… Ou c'est moi qui t'assommes ! Tu m'as éreinté alors je veux dormir…

Duo : Très bien… Je continuerais à « bougonner » comme tu dis, demain. Good night !

Quatre : Bonne nuit.

Quatre s'endormit en deux minutes, fatigué par la « course » qu'il avait couru mais aussi par la fatigue engendré par la crise empathique.

Duo le regarda un peu dormir dans le noir, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

§§§ (1M et 19 J)

Le lendemain, Wufei fut réveillé par un autre cauchemar… Toujours le même genre mais Ils lui semblaient devenir de pire en pire. Peut-être parce qu'il savait tout et qu'il était très inquiet pour Heero. Maintenant quand il voyait le japonais dans ses cauchemars, le supplier du regard en murmurant « Tasukété » (Au secours en japonais. Merci à ce film Kairo, pour le terme.), ça lui faisait mal au coeur… Il voulait l'aider… Il tentait de venir vers lui mais plus il essayait d'approcher, plus Heero semblait s'éloigner pour finalement disparaître de sa vue. Il restait seul dans le noir à crier le nom de Heero avant de tomber à genoux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en sursaut et en larme.

Certes, il savait que c'était vrai, maintenant… Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas comment c'était possible. Quatre avait une théorie selon laquelle l'esprit humain, quand il est soumis à des pressions extrême, peut réaliser des choses incroyable… Peut-être qu'il avait raison… Mais ça ne résolvait pas la question du sauvetage. Encore un jour à attendre et il pourrait aller chercher Heero… Il ne laisserait PERSONNE se mettre sur son chemin ! Personne, même pas Treize Kushrénada… Si cet être immonde essayait de lui barrer la route, il le tuerait ! Comme un guerrier, il l'affronterait et le vaincrait, avant de prendre sa vie. Cet homme avait voulu lui voler son honneur et sa force, il devait payer pour ça et pour avoir brisé Heero… Il réclamait vengeance pour lui et Heero !

Wufei se leva en soupirant, pour faire ses exercices du matin. Ca lui ferait beaucoup de bien… Il fit un salut aux ancêtres et se mit en position, avant de commencer à faire un kata (terme de karaté désignant un enchainement de mouvements) au nom très compliqué. Ca l'apaisa rapidement et lui rappela quand Heero l'aidait à les faire, parce qu'il ne trouvait pas son équilibre seul. Il avait été bien bête quand même… Il avait laissé des choses parasites influencé son cœur. Il aurait du savoir que Heero ne lui ferait pas de mal volontairement et aussi qu'il l'aimait… Comment avait-il pu ne pas comprendre « Aishiteru » ? Il aurait vraiment du savoir mais peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas le comprendre non plus. La façon dont il s'occupait de lui, ça ne pouvait pas être de la simple amitié ou rédemption ! Peut-être que si il avait fait un pas de plus vers lui en lui disant ses sentiments, il lui aurait confié ce qu'il allait pas et qu'il serait resté avec eux ? Ou alors il se serait fermé et il serait parti encore plus vite… Il se sentait vraiment coupable de ce qui arrivait à Heero mais malgré toutes ses hypothèses, il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour empêcher ça. Il aurait peut-être pu l'aider à y voir plus clair si il avait comprit… C'était pourtant clair que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, il aurait du creuser un peu plus. Si il avait seulement réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé dans cette maudite base, il aurait pu se rendre compte de ce qui s'était vraiment passé là-bas… Et peut-être même éviter à Heero de se sacrifier pour lui. Il aurait suffit que sally l'opère tout de suite et la menace aurait été écarté… Ca n'aurait pas été dur de retirer l'emetteur de Heero non plus. Il repensa soudain à une devinette qu'il lui avait posé avec une valise à déplacer sans que ça se sache… Est-ce que la valise, c'était Heero ? Quand il lui avait dit qu'il suffisait de retirer l'emetteur, est-ce qu'il avait essayé de le faire ? Cette tentative de suicide n'en était peut-être pas une à l'origine alors… Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir compris, même si Heero prenait un soin particulier à ne rien lui dire et à essayer de ne pas l'inquiéter. Il ne lui avait jamais menti… Il évitait juste de répondre aux questions dangereuses. Wufei n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir été aussi aveugle…

Au bout d'une heure plutôt intense et de plusieurs kata, le chinois s'arrêta pour faire une petite pose… Il était fatigué. Il souffla quelques minutes et prit son sabre pour passer aux exercices armé. Il était en plein entrainement quand Duo arriva de très bon poils mais un peu fatigué. L'américain attendit qu'il finisse un enchainement et entra dans la pièce.

Duo : Bonjour, Wufei ! Tu t'entraines tôt, dis donc…

Wufei reposa son cher sabre et s'essuya le front.

Wufei : C'est la meilleure façon que j'ai trouvé pour me calmer après mes cauchemars et retrouver la paix. Ca m'aide à réfléchir…

Duo : C'est vrai que t'as l'air plutôt serein… En sueur mais serein quand même.

Wufei : Je le suis assez. Ca me permet d'évacuer les sentiments qui m'empêchent de voir les choses telles quelles sont vraiment, aussi dures soient-elles, comme la colère et la tristesse… Je ne lui en veux plus pour sa trahison, tu sais. C'est ma faute si il l'a fait et je le ramenerais, pour me faire pardonner. Je ne l'abandonnerais jamais ! Je l'aime et il m'aime, comment ça a pu finir comme ça ? Je ne comprend pas…

Duo : Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver, Wufei mais je sais que ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute… Faut bien dire aussi que Heero est très têtu.

Wufei : Mais il l'a fait pour moi. C'est pour ça que je dois le sauver… Parce que je veux pas qu'il meure pour moi !

Duo : Tu es aussi fou que lui…

Wufei : Non, je l'aime, c'est tout. Mais c'est aussi une question d'honneur… Un guerrier n'a pas besoin d'être sauvé normalement. Je dois avouer que je me sens aussi très coupable…

Duo : Ca fait longtemps que je t'ai pas entendu parler d'honneur.

Wufei : Maitre O m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi et que j'étais toujours un guerrier pour lui… Que les guerriers étaient ceux qui ne baissaient jamais les bras.

Duo : Je suis d'accord avec lui. Il ne suffit pas de savoir transformer un ennemi en sushi pour être un guerrier… Mais n'oubli pas de laisser un peu de place à l'homme aussi.

Wufei : Je n'oubli pas. J'ai appris qu'on pouvait être les deux.

Duo sourit et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Duo : Tu as réussis à tirer les choses au clair en toi, alors ?

Wufei : Oui. J'ai repensé à ce qui s'était passé dans la base et après aussi, avec un autre oeil… Je me suis rendu compte que je me suis beaucoup trompé. C'était mon cœur qui avait raison depuis le départ… J'ai cesser de croire en Heero, ça a été ma plus grosse erreur parce que ça m'a encore plus perdu. J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreurs à tous les niveaux, mais faire le point m'a permis de comprendre ce qui s'était vraiment passé, de déterminer le vrai du faux. J'aurais du dire à Heero que je l'aimais et arrêter de croire que j'étais faible… Ca aurait sûrement tout changer.

Duo : Tu étais sous le choc… Tu ne pouvais pas réfléchir comme tu le fais, maintenant. Il ne faut pas regretter, Wufei… Il faut penser à l'avenir. Les remords ne font pas avancer mais reculer. Heero a besoin de toi alors cesses de te torturer, ok ?

Wufei : Tu as raison… Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si j'aurais pu empêcher la situation de devenir aussi dramatique.

Duo : Avec Heero, aucune chance… Ca ne serait pas Heero autrement.

Wufei : Tu as sûrement raison… Maintenant, j'écouterais avant tout mon intuition même si les apparences me poussent à croire autre chose que ce qu'il me dit.

Duo : Excellente décision… Je devrais faire comme toi mais je sais bien que je suis trop impulsif pour ça.

L'aveugle vint s'asseoir à coté de Duo, sur le lit. Avoir parlé de tout ça avec lui venait de raviver un peu ses inquiétudes et ses doutes latents… Il respira à fond pour essayer de retrouver cet état de sérénité, qu'il avait en s'entrainant. Il avait vraiment hâte que Heero soit libéré, pour enfin cesser de s'inquiéter comme ça… Etre toujours anxieux en permanence l'épuisait moralement.

Duo : Tu es vraiment très nerveux… Il faut que tu te calmes. Ca va aller…

Le brun s'installa derrière Wufei et commença à lui masser les épaules doucement. Le chinois se laissa faire, stressé. Il était toujours un peu stressé en ce moment, même quand il venait de faire de ses exercices… Moins tout de même, mais un peu quand même.

Duo : Arrêtes d'y penser, détends-toi. Heero sera bientôt avec nous.

Wufei : Tu es vraiment détendu… Comment ça se fait ? Tu étais stressé comme un fou, hier.

Duo : J'ai passé une excellente nuit… Ca fait longtemps que j'en ai pas passé une aussi bonne.

Wufei : Comment on peut passer une aussi bonne nuit seul ? Est-ce que Quatre ronfle ?

Duo rigola, de très bon poils… Wufei était bien curieux, ce matin. Voilà l'occasion rêver pour essayer le faire penser à autre chose et peut-être de le rassurer.

Duo : Non, pas du tout. Si tu veux tout savoir, Quatre a réussit à retourner dans la chambre, hier…

Wufei : Je comprend mieux ta bonne humeur, maintenant… Mais il était pas sensé se reposer ?

Duo : Il s'est reposé… Après.

Wufei : Je vois.

Duo : Ne prend pas ce ton moralisateur, tu ressembles à Sally… De toute façon, je sais bien que tu aurais fait pareil avec Heero. Pas vrai, Wufei ?

L'aveugle rougit, en baissant la tête. Combien de fois y avait-il pensé avant que Heero ne parte… Des milliers de fois. Certaines nuits quand il se sentait bien, il brûlait d'envie de le rejoindre, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et l'embrasse… Il sourit rêveusement. Quel souvenirs… Il sentait plutôt bien à ce moment-là finalement. Au moins, Heero était avec lui et l'aidait avec amour, déguisé en gentillesse. Il aimerait que ça recommence, quand le japonais serait de retour… Pas exactement pareil, mais qu'ils soient ensemble à nouveau et de façon bien plus officielle, cette fois-ci. C'est-à-dire, plus comme des amoureux qui joue les simples amis… Il se promit de tout avouer à Heero quand il serait là… Et dire que Heero avait cru qu'il en aimait un autre. Heero avait été jaloux de lui-même, comme c'était ironique et triste à la fois. Ca serait l'occasion de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui… Il se promit aussi de le remercier de la façon la plus douce possible. Il sourit, en pensant à l'avenir… Bientôt enfin il serait revenu parmis eux et son cauchemar pourra prendre fin.

Duo : Ben, voilà, c'est mieux… Tu es moins tendu. On devrait aller prendre notre petit dej avant qu'il y ait foule… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Wufei serra ses mains l'une dans l'autre, pensif… Il avait envie de quelque chose mais hésitait à demander ça à Duo.

Wufei : Tu voudrais pas… Me faire une tresse avant ? Ca me manque et j'ai du mal à les faire seul…

Duo : Oui, bien sûr… Pas de problème !

L'américain alla chercher une brosse et un caoutchou, avant de commencer à lui brosser les cheveux, souriant. Il semblait avoir réussit à calmer les inquiétudes de Wufei et lui avoir rappelé quelque chose de très positif. Excellent… Wufei sembla se replonger dans ses souvenirs, pendant qu'il lui brossait les cheveux… Duo devinait bien que ça lui rapellait Heero et que ces moments-là avec lui devait lui manquer beaucoup. Si ça pouvait le soulager un peu, tant mieux… Il posa la brosse et commença à lui faire une tresse.

Il tendit l'oreille en entendant le chinois murmurer quelque chose… On aurait dit une chanson. Il continua la tresse plus doucement, en écoutant Wufei chantonner une petite chanson chinoise à l'air douce. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu chanter encore, c'était étonnant. En plus, il chantait bien… Même après avoir finit de tresser ses cheveux, Wufei continua à chantonner, nostalgique. Duo aimait bien cette chanson, même si il n'y comprenait pas un mot… Quand l'aveugle se tut, le brun osa se lever. Il avait eu peur de briser ce moment si il bougeait avant. Il se rassit à coté de Wufei et le regarda. Il regardait à l'opposé de Duo.

Duo : C'est une belle chanson… Et tu chantes bien, en plus.

Wufei : Heero m'a dit la même chose… Il l'aimait bien aussi. Elle le calmait quand il se sentait pas bien…

Duo : Ca ne m'étonne pas, c'est une chanson apaisante.

Wufei : Il me manque. Il m'a manqué depuis la nuit où il est parti… Je l'ai entendu partir mais j'ai pas bouger. J'ai fais semblant de dormir… J'aurais du l'empêcher de partir… Je l'aurais fait si j'avais su quel enfer ça allait entraîner pour nous deux.

Wufei le regarda et l'américain vit qu'il pleurait un peu. Il mit son bras autour de ses épaules, pour le réconforter.

Duo : T'inquiètes pas, Wufei. On va le retrouver à temps… Je te promet qu'on va le ramener. Je sais ce que tu ressens… Si Quatre était là-bas, je serais fou moi aussi.

Le chinois se rapprocha et se blottit contre lui, en silence. Duo le serra dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, pour le réconforter.

#µµ#**POV Heero**#µµ#

Il était complétement perdu, cette fois… Il ne savait plus où était le cauchemar et la réalité, combien de temps s'était écoulé, si il avait froid et faim, si il était terrifié et résigné, si il était détaché et enroulé dans cette couverture dans un coin de la cellule et si son corps entier et nu lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait plus savoir. Ils avaient réussit à le toucher, en lui racontant quel plaisir ils avaient pris à toucher et déshabiller Wufei… Il avait réagit à ces provocations et n'avait plus été capable de faire marche arrière. Ils l'avaient violé, sans qu'il puisse se défense, il était trop faible… Il ne souvenait même plus de quand il avait mangé. Ils lui donnaient seulement à boire, pour ne pas qu'il se déshydrate… Affaibli, ils n'avaient vraiment eu aucun mal à le prendre encore une fois et plus il se débattait, plus ils continuaient… Plus il criait et pleurait, plus ils rigolaient… Plus il souffrait, plus ils jouissaient. Cette fois, il l'avait eu… Cette fois, c'en était trop. Il ne voulait plus rien voir, ni entendre… Il ne voulait plus rien sentir. Ils ne l'auraient plus… Il était là où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, à moins qu'il le veuille. Ils pourraient le toucher et le battre tant qu'ils veulent, ils n'auraient plus rien de lui. Il en avait assez de se battre pour souffrir encore plus, alors qu'il savait très bien que personne ne viendrait l'aider… Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Que ses anciens amis allaient venir le sauver, peut-être ? Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : revoir Wufei… Même si celui-ci l'insultait. Il avait disparu de ses cauchemars, tout comme Treize et l'Ombre… Il était seul, à présent. Tout seul dans le noir… Il n'aimait pas le noir. Mais même les figures de ses cauchemars ne venaient plus lui torturer l'esprit ici… Elles lui manquaient. Etre seul face à sois-même, c'est ça le vrai cauchemar… Mais il n'avait pas la volonté de sortir de là. Il n'avait plus la volonté de rien… Ou peut-être de mourir. Comment devrait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas… Son corps résistait encore, même si son esprit était anéantit. Mais il se sentait faiblir… Bientôt il serait libre. Il se demandait ce qu'il y avait dans la mort… Peut-être rien ? Selon les chrétiens, il y aurait un enfer et un paradis… Il se demandait lequel il méritait le plus. Peut-être qu'il était entre les deux ? Il était curieux de savoir… Il avait même hâte de savoir. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait après la mort…

Pendant que Heero se posait cette question existentielle, Treize arriva en compagnie des bourreaux.

Treize : Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne réagit plus du tout ?

Soldat 1 : Je suis désolé, général… Il arrive à bout, je crois.

Soldat 2 ! Quand l'esprit cède, c'est la fin. L'absence est la prémice de la mort… Si vous voulez le tuer, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Treize : C'est pas vrai… Heero Yuy, je sais que tu es là !

Le général approcha et l'attrapa par la gorge, en le soulevant. Il regarda son regard et ne vit vraiment plus rien… Ce n'était même plus de l'indifférence, c'était de l'apathie. Il le laissa tomber énervé et regarda son corps dénudé dans un état pitoyable.

Treize : Ce n'est plus qu'une loque, un pantin sans âme ! Je voulais qu'il me voit le tuer et voir la peur dans ses yeux, quand la vie le quitterait… Tuer une coquille vide est inutile, il est déjà mort à l'intérieur ! Maudit Heero, tu m'auras gâcher la vie jusqu'au bout ! Tu ne m'auras même pas laisser le plaisir de te tuer de mes mains… Laissez-le pourrir dans cette cellule et allez vous préparer ! Vous l'avez fait souffrir plus que le diable lui-même, j'aurais au moins eu ma vengeance. Vous méritez une récompense, soldats. Montrez-vous impitoyable, éliminez les autres pilotes dans le combat de demain et vous serez promu au grade supérieur !

Les soldats se mirent en garde à vous, très intéressé par la proposition.

Soldat 1 : A vos ordres ! Nous les attendrons à notre poste, dans la base et nous leur feront une surprise mortelle…

Soldat 2 : On ne les ratera pas, général Kushrénada !

Treize : C'est exactement ce que j'attends de vous… Mais gardez le « Black Rose » pour le moment où ils ne s'y attendront pas. Attendez qu'ils soient bien fatigué et au premier signe de faiblesse, sortez leur le grand jeu ! Ils ne doivent pas s'en sortir… Ecrasez-moi la résistance, c'est entendu ?

Ils répondirent affirmativement comme un seul homme, enchantés d'avoir l'honneur de détruire la rebellion et les pilotes. C'était le rêve de tous soldats travaillant pour OZ, car l'assurance d'une montée en garde prodigieuse si ils réussissaient leur mission… Et ils ne laisseront certainement pas passer leur chance !

§§§ (1M et 20 J)

Heero eut vaguement conscience que quelqu'un le secouait et l'appelait… Il ouvrit les yeux, peu conscient de se réveiller et d'avoir dormi. Il sourit, en voyant Wufei… Enfin il était revenu… Il se concentra pour essayer d'entendre plus nettement ce qu'il lui disait.

Wufei : Tu m'entends, Heero ? Réveilles-toi ! Je t'en prie…

Il lui semblait tellement réel… C'était comme si il était vraiment avec lui. Il était heureux de le voir…

Heero : Wufei… Tu es revenu…

Comme c'était étrange de le voir inquiet pour lui… D'habitude, il l'insultait et le traitait d'assassin. Est-ce que c'était lui que venait le chercher ? Il était heureux à cet idée…

Wufei : Heero ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Heero : Tu es venu me chercher ?

Wufei : Oui, je suis venu te sauver des pates de ce monstre ! Plus personne ne te fera de mal !

Il ne comprenait pas… Il voulait le sauver, alors qu'il le tenait responsable de sa mort ? Il aurait plutôt cru qu'il voudrait le tuer…

Heero : Pourquoi tu veux me sauver ? Tu disais que je méritais de mourir…

Wufei : Quoi ? Non, tu ne mérites pas de mourir ! Je sais tout, tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ! Je t'ai laissé tomber… Mais je te laisserais plus, maintenant !

Heero : Tu veux rester avec moi, malgré que je sois ton assassin ? Tu es sûr ?

Wufei : Assassin ? Mais… Je ne suis pas mort, Heero ! Tu m'as sauvé !

Heero : Sauvé ? Je ne comprend pas…

Wufei le prit dans ses bras et le recouvrit de la couverture, tendrement. Comme ça lui faisait du bien… Ca faisait longtemps que Wufei n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, dans ses rêves. Il se sentait bien d'un seul coup… Il n'avait plus froid, ni faim, ni soif, ni mal…

Wufei : Je ne suis pas mort et je suis venu te sortir de là. Je vais rester avec toi et je te laisserais plus ! Tu comprends, Heero ?

Heero sourit, en touchant timidement la joue du chinois… Il était si réel… Il aimerait qu'il le soit vraiment. Au moins, son dernier rêve serait le plus doux de tous…

Heero : Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu… La mort sera douce avec toi. Je te quitterais plus moi non plus, je te le jure… Je me ferais pardonner pour tout ce que t'ai fait souffrir.

Wufei sembla paniqué mais Heero continua de sourire, rêveusement et de lui caresser la joue.

Heero : Tu es si réel… C'est comme si tu étais vivant et ta peau est si chaude… J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir la caresser avant… Mais je n'avais pas le droit de le faire. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'aimer… Mais je pourrais maintenant. Tu me laisseras t'aimer là-bas ?

Wufei : Ne dis pas ça, Heero ! Je suis vivant et toi aussi, tu vas vivre !

Heero : C'est trop tard… Je ne veux plus me battre. A quoi bon, si c'est pour souffrir et être toujours plus seul… Je voulais juste te revoir avant de mourir. Maintenant je sais que je te reverrais là-bas, alors je peux y aller en confiance. Je sais pas si ce qu'il y a de l'autre coté mais si tu es là, c'est qu'il y a forcément quelque chose… Pas vrai, Wufei ? Tu m'accompagneras pour pas que je me perde ?

Wufei : Tu vas pas mourir… Arrêtes de dire ça, Heero. Tu ne peux pas mourir… Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, maintenant…

Le japonais ne comprit pas, en voyant Wufei se mettre à pleurer. Pourquoi était-il triste si ils allaient enfin être réunis ?

Duo : Ne pleure pas… On va rester ensemble, je te le promet. Je t'aime, je te laisserais plus jamais… Plus rien ne pourra nous séparer là-bas, même plus la mort…

L'aveugle prit la main qui lui caressait doucement la joue, dans la sienne et l'embrassa.

Wufei : Je t'aime aussi, Heero… Je te l'ai jamais dit, mais je t'aime… Si tu veux qu'on reste ensemble, il faut pas que tu meures ! Je suis VIVANT, Heero, VIVANT ! Tu ne comprend pas ? Regardes-moi, Heero… Tu ne vois pas que je suis en vie ?

Heero : Tu essaie de me rassurer… Mais je sais que c'est faux. Tu es mort à cause mon imprudence… Je l'ai vu appuyer sur le bouton… Je t'ai vu baignant dans ton sang et me traiter d'assassin… Je ne t'en veux pas, je le mérite mais si tu acceptes de m'aimer quand même, je ferais de ta mort un paradis… Même si tu es en enfer ! Attends-moi, j'arrive…

Wufei : Non… Non ! Heero, restes avec moi, je t'en supplie ! Ne me laisse pas une seconde fois ! Je t'aime ! Tu peux pas m'abandonner, maintenant ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Heero : Aishiteru, mon Dragon… Aishiteru yotei dé itsumo. ( C'est sensé vouloir dire « Je t'aime pour toujours » en japonais. « itsumo no » peut être à la place de « yotei dé itsumo ». J'ai mal compris, ce dico japonais n'est pas clair clair sur certains points.)

Heero essaya de garder les yeux ouverts mais ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls… Il voulait regarder Wufei un peu plus longtemps. Il le trouvait si beau, encore plus beau qu'avant… Il appuya sa tête contre Wufei et respira son odeur. Comme elle lui avait manqué aussi… Tout chez Wufei lui avait cruellement manqué. Il avait beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Heero se sentait fatigué, très fatigué… Epuisé, même. Comment avait-il tenu si longtemps ? Il l'ignorait mais il s'en moquait, à présent… C'était enfin fini, il pouvait se reposer et se laisser aller. Il fit un dernier sourire à son Dragon et ferma les yeux, soulagé et en paix. Il se sentait si bien dans les bras de son Dragon… Il n'était plus seul, maintenant. Il accueilla cette douce inconscience avec sérénité, sans entendre Wufei le supplier de rester avec lui, ni sentir ses larmes tomber sur son visage.

#µµ#**POV général**#µµ#

Wufei serra Heero dans ses bras, effondré…

Wufei : Ne me laisses pas, Heero ! Ne me laisses pas ! Je suis vivant, je te jure que je suis vivant ! Tu ne peux pas mourir, maintenant !

Le chinois se rendit compte qu'il s'était évanouit. Paniqué, il le secoua en l'appelant désespérément sans cesser de pleurer.

Wufei : Trowa ! Trowa !

Le français arriva en deux secondes et vit le corps inerte de son ami, dans les bras de Wufei. Il se précipita et prit son pouls. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, en le sentant encore.

Trowa : Il est vivant ! Faible mais vivant !

Wufei continua de pleurer, très inquiet. Il ne voulait pas le perdre alors qu'il venait de le retrouver !

Trowa : Calmes-toi, Wufei ! Il est vivant mais il faut faire vite. Allez, arrêtes de pleurer et reprends-toi ! Il faut le sortir de là et l'amener à Sally. Reprends-toi, Wufei !

Le chinois sursauta et prit aussi le pouls de Heero. Il fallait faire très vite, oui !

Wufei : Tiens bon, Heero ! Ne meures pas, on va te sauver… Je te sauverais, je te le jure sur mon honneur !

Trowa souleva le blessé, presque mourant et l'amena sur lui en douceur.

Trowa : Je vais le porter.

Il le souleva un peu, en se relevant et la couverture glissa, révélant le travail des Bony and Clide de la torture. Il en resta muet d'horreur et se jura de le faire payer à OZ… Mais pour l'instant, il y avait plus urgent. Il acheva de se relever et recouvra bien Heero.

Wufei se releva aussi, en essuyant ses larmes. Il devait se calmer absolument sinon il allait vraiment perdre Heero !

Trowa : Ca va aller, Wufei… Mais il faut que tu restes concentré à tout prix. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi et de lui, en même temps.

Wufei : Ca ira… Je vais y arriver. Je dois y arriver !

Trowa : Tu y arriveras… Et souviens-toi de m'obéir, quoi que je te dise. Il ne faut pas faire d'erreurs.

Wufei : Tu es mes yeux, je sais…

Soudain l'alarme de la base retentit.

Trowa : On est dans les temps… Maintenant il faut vite rejoindre le hangar N°3, en évitant les soldats qui vont nous chercher. Tu es prêt ?

Le chinois respira calmement et prit son sabre, en essayant de retrouver sa concentration. Le souvenir du corps immobile et froid de Heero dans ses bras l'y aida… Ce n'était plus uniquement sa vie ou celle de Trowa qui était en jeu mais celle de Heero aussi, à présent. Il retrouva son calme immédiatement, prêt à se battre pour lui si nécessaire… C'était le moment de prouver qu'il était toujours un guerrier.

Wufei : Je suis prêt, on peut y aller.

Trowa : Ok, c'est parti !

Le francais sortit de la cellule en premier, le japonais sur l'épaule et ne vit aucun soldat… Mais ils n'allaient sûrement pas tarder. Il se mit à courir dans le couloir, le plan de la base en tête, suivi de près par l'aveugle.

Ils réussirent à éviter tous les soldats à leur recherche, malgré l'effervescence de la base. Wufei était à l'affût du moindre bruit et prévenait Trowa chaque fois qu'il entendait quelque chose de proche. Ils étaient presque arrivé au hangar… Encore un couloir et ils y étaient. Le français était soulagé qu'ils soient arrivé là sans encombre… Wufei avait vraiment une ouie perçante, il avait bien fait d'accepter qu'il vienne.

Le pilote 03 se colla contre le mur et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur… Il avait hâte d'y être mais ils n'y étaient pas encore ! Il ne devait pas se précipiter, ça pourrait tout faire échouer… Il vérifia encore une fois que Heero était toujours avec eux et soupira. Il était vraiment inquiet et nerveux… Cela jouait sur son calme et sa patience pourtant grande. Il ferma les yeux une seconde pour se recentrer sur son objectif et apaiser ses nerfs.

Trowa : On y est presque. Encore ce couloir et on y est. Est-ce que tu entends quelque chose ?

Wufei écouta attentivement et n'entendit rien… Pourtant il n'était pas tranquille. Son intuition lui criait « danger ! ». Il murmura encore plus bas que Trowa, inquiet.

Wufei : RAS… Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on est pas seuls. Tu ne vois personne ?

Le français regarda et ne vit pas l'ombre d'un soldat jusqu'à la porte du hangar…

Trowa : Non, il n'y a personne.

Wufei : Faisons attention quand même… Il y a quelque chose de pas net. Peut-être qu'il y a des soldats à l'intérieur…

Trowa : Ok.

Trowa s'engagea prudemment dans le couloir. Wufei le suivit, aux aguets. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit… Trowa braqua sur son arme sur la personne qui en sortit, stupéfait. Lui ? Mais que faisait-il là ? Il devrait être à la Forteresse Noire !

: Vous voilà enfin, pilotes…

Wufei pâlit en entendant cette voix.

Wufei : Vous…

: Wufei Chang… Je te croyais mort. Apparemment, Heero m'a caché plus de choses que je ne pensais.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Et non, j'ai pas tué Wufei… J'aime pas tuer mes persos. C'est du mieux pour lui… Par contre, Heero, ça s'arrange pas vraiment pour lui MOUAHAHA ! Et Duo, il est plus gentil aussi, je crois… C'est mieux aussi, non ? Je le préfère de beaucoup comme ça moi aussi ! Il était juste un peu… Sous le choc, faut pas lui en vouloir.

Bientôt la libération de Heero, au prochainet dernier chapitre… Qui va se débarrasser du méchant démon, selon vous ?

4 partie sur 5

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !


	5. L'espoir, c'est tout

**Titre** : Fais-moi confiance

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose, la revenante…

**Genre** : Un peu de romance, Yaoi, Songfic avec deux chansons, Behind blue eyes et Tout envoyer en l'air… (Je sais pas si ça existe et je m'en fous…) Une pour chaque perso. Je déprime presque et je suis en manque d'amour, imaginer le résultat… (quand je l'ai commencé… Sinon à ce niveau, ça ferait plus d'un an que je l'ai commencé et ça s'appellerait de la dépression !) Mais je vais essayer de mettre du positif, de l'espoir dedans quand même.

**Couple** : Heero/Wufei…

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas… Et c'est dommage car un câlin de heero me ferait beaucoup de bien ! Les chansons, non plus d'ailleurs…

Merci pour vos reviews ! Voilà enfin la fin, merci d'avoir eu la patience de lire ce one-shot jusqu'au bout !

Bonne lecture ! 

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Le chinois recula d'un pas, effrayé… Le principal responsable de sa cécité, l'homme qui avait ordonné que l'on torture Heero était là, devant lui. Treize Kushrénada…

Treize approcha un peu sans se soucier de l'arme pointé sur lui. Trowa se reprit et le menaça d'un air un peu plus dangereux et convainquant, en lui lançant un avertissement…

Trowa : N'approchez pas !

Que Treize ignora, même si il s'arrêta, en fixant Wufei. Il semblait plus étonné de voir le chinois vivant qu'effrayé par la menace du français.

Treize : Comment peux-tu être encore en vie, Wufei ? Est-ce qu'il t'aurait enlevé le recepteur empoisonné ? Ca ne peut être que ça… Heero a réussit à les prévenir d'un façon ou d'une autre. Ce pilote se sera moqué de moi jusqu'au bout… Et dire que j'ai cru à son air désespéré. J'ai bien fait de punir cet insolent aussi durement.

Wufei reprit du poils de la bête, en entendant le général parler de Heero avec tant de froideur et de mépris. Il n'aurait pas paru plus détaché et sec si il avait s'agit du destin d'un simple bonzaï…

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, espèce de monstre ? Il EST désespéré ! Il me croit mort !

Treize regarda le japonais, après écouté Wufei. Il se mit à sourire, amusé.

Treize : Il ne savait pas qu'ils t'avaient enlevé le recepteur ?

Il se mit à rire, en regardant le chinois énervé.

Treize : Voilà qui est très amusant ! Ce garçon aura été à coté de la plaque jusqu'à la fin, décidément… Si tu y tiens, je peux m'arranger pour que tu meures vraiment, Wufei. Ca t'éviteras de souffrir la perte cruelle de ton ami…

Le général prit un air presque charitable et compréhensif sonnant assez faux, avec son sourire amusé.

Wufei : Heero n'est pas encore mort et il ne mourra pas !

Le chinois, furieux, voulu se jeter sur le général d'OZ mais Trowa se mit sur son chemin, pour l'en empêcher. Il lança un regard noir à Treize, qui y répondit par un sourire.

Treize : Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir, pilote 03… Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais vous laisser emporter mon prisonnier sans rien faire ? Je ne suis pas idiot ! Un seul gundam pour un combat aussi important, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : un piège… Une diversion parfaite pour cacher une mission de sauvetage dans une base sur-protégé. C'était très malin d'attirer le gros mon armée là-bas, je le reconnais… Mais vous avez oublié une chose : moi. Heero est à moi ! Il mourra ici et je conserverais son corps, pour montrer à tous ce qui arrive quand on me trahi !

Trowa : On ne vous laissera pas Heero !

Treize : Oh, je m'en doute… C'est pourquoi je suis venu vous attendre ici. Je savais que vous alliez essayer de récupérer son gundam…

Trowa : Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, maintenant ? Vous êtes seul…

Treize : Moi, seul ? Jamais ! Soldats, arrêtez-les !

Une vingtaine de soldats arrivèrent par le couloir et le hangar et encerclèrent les pilotes, en les tenant en joue. Wufei se rapprocha de Trowa, peu rassuré.

Treize : On n'apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire la grimace. Je suis très doué pour piéger les gens et les obliger à faire ce que je veux…

Trowa savait qu'il y avait une fausse note quelque part, il aurait du se méfier davantage. Maintenant, ils étaient fait comme des rats… Essayer de s'échapper dans cette situation relevait du suicide. Il déposa son arme et leva les bras, en soupirant. Les soldats vinrent récupérer la mitrailleuse et Heero, avant de lui mettre une paire de menottes. Ils voulurent faire pareil avec Wufei, en l'attrapant par le bras… Mais il mit un coup de coude à celui qui le tenait et s'échappa loin d'eux. Il attrapa son sabre et se posta devant Treize Kushrénada. Le général sembla un peu surpris et Trowa inquiet.

Wufei : Si le mot « honneur » veut dire encore quelque chose pour vous, affrontez-moi en duel !

Treize : Avec un aveugle ? Laisses-moi rire…

L'aveugle franchit le dernier mètre qui le séparait de son adversaire et stoppa sa lame à un centimètre de son cou. Les soldats avaient leur arme braqué sur lui et était prêt à le descendre mais Treize, stupéfait mais intéressé, leur fit signe de ne pas tirer.

Treize : Très bien. Je t'affronterais en duel… Quel sont les enjeux ?

Wufei recula d'un pas et le général retint un très discret soupir de soulagement.

Wufei : Notre liberté à tous les 3, si je gagne. Notre rédition, si c'est vous qui gagniez.

Treize : C'est honnête… J'accepte.

Le français s'affola, très inquiet.

Trowa : Wufei !

L'aveugle sourit sans se retourner, confiant.

Wufei : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Trowa. Je sais à qui j'ai à faire… C'est le moment ou jamais de me faire confiance.

Conscient qu'il était le seul à pouvoir agir, le français se résigna… Après tout, Wufei leur avait mis une belle paté, à Duo et à lui. Pourtant ils ne se retenaient pas tant que ça… Mais là, c'était un vrai adversaire qui n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Il avait peur pour Wufei mais décida de lui faire confiance. Il devait lui faire confiance… Sinon c'était comme si ils lui avaient menti, en lui assurant qu'il était toujours à la hauteur. De toute façon, il n'avait plus le choix… Wufei devait gagner absolument, sinon Heero ne survivrait pas. Il était certain qu'il gagnerait, pour Heero…

Trowa : Fais attention à toi, Wufei.

Wufei : Je ne perdrais pas.

Les soldats baissèrent leur armes, dépassés et regardèrent leur chef sortirent sa propre épée et reculer d'un pas.

Treize : Je suis étonné que tu veuilles encore te battre en duel, malgré que tu ne vois plus… J'ai toujours été meilleur que toi et à présent, tu es aveugle. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre ?

Wufei : J'en suis certain. J'ai beaucoup appris… Sur l'honneur et sur ce qu'on peut faire par amour. Tu ne me feras pas douter…

Treize : Alors comme ça, c'était réciproque entre vous… Comme c'est mignon. Mais je ne crois pas que ça suffise pour que tu gagnes… Quand on est plus un guerrier, on ne l'est plus.

Wufei : Je suis TOUJOURS un guerrier ! Un guerrier n'est pas seulement quelqu'un capable de transformer son adversaire en sushi mais aussi et surtout quelqu'un qui ne baisse pas les bras ! Quand on se bat pour protéger quelqu'un, on est toujours plus fort… La force d'un guerrier est avant tout dans son cœur. J'aime Heero et je suis prêt à combattre une armée entière pour lui… Alors ne me sous-estimez pas, Treize Kushrénada.

Trowa sourit en reconnaissant la phrase de Duo. Il était persuadé qu'il allait gagner, maintenant. Il avait entièrement confiance en lui… C'était en le général qu'il n'avait pas confiance, par contre. Est-ce qu'il comptait réellement les libérer ?

Treize semblait furieux devant tant de détermination, dans la voix et dans l'attitude. Il ne devait pas le sous-estimer… De la force du cœur dépend la force du guerrier. Lui-même était fort dans le coeur avant mais le pouvoir l'avait corrompu… Mais même sans cette force, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser un aveugle le battre. Il fit un petit signe de tête au plus gradé de ses soldats et se mit en garde. Même si il perdait ce duel, il était hors de question qu'ils aient leur liberté… Au diable l'honneur, il ne perdrait son pouvoir à cause d'un gosse un peu trop amoureux et qui plus est aveugle !

Treize : Très bien, pilote 05 ! Alors prépares-toi pour ton dernier duel…

Wufei se mit en garde également… Puis comme si ils s'étaient donnés un signal, ils commencèrent le duel, au même instant. Treize attaqua et Wufei esquiva, en bloquant la lame avec son sabre, aussi vif et précis que le général. Le chinois riposta aussitôt et l'attaqua au flan… Treize para l'attaque et s'éloigna un peu, surpris par l'adresse insoupçonné de l'aveugle. Avant qu'il ait le temps de se dire qu'il ne devait VRAIMENT PAS le sous-estimé, Wufei reparti à l'attaque, fougueux et précis mais très calme. Treize esquiva simplement et relança une attaque vicieuse, parvenant à le blesser au bras. Wufei retint un gémissement de douleur et recula, en se mettant en position de défense mais la blessure ne semblait pas avoir entaillé son moral. Au contraire ! Il semblait avoir le feu au corps, à défaut de l'avoir dans les yeux.

Wufei : Ce n'est pas très fair play comme attaque, Général…

Treize : Je n'ai jamais dit que je le serais. J'ai seulement accepté le duel et les enjeux… Est-ce que MES règles te posent un problème ?

Wufei : Absolument pas… Je m'attends à tout de votre part. Moi aussi, je sais jouer à ce jeu-là et je vais vous le prouver tout de suite.

Tous les soldats les observaient, surpris par les réflexes de l'aveugle… C'était comme si il voyait vraiment, les soldats étaient vraiment fascinés. Ils regardaient le duel, en retenant leur souffle aux moments « critiques », oubliant un peu de surveiller leur prisonnier… Heureusement pour eux, Trowa se trouvait dans le même état sauf qu'il s'inquiétait pour Wufei, lui. Ce serpent de général semblait vouloir imposer ses règles… Il avait peur que le chinois ait du mal à le suivre sur ce terrain. Il n'avait sans doute pas apprit ce style de combat… Mais il se rassura un peu en voyant l'aveugle pas spécialement impressionné et toujours maître de lui. Quand on savait vraiment se battre au sabre, on devait savoir le faire même sans les règles habituelles… En tous cas, il l'espérait.

Le chinois sourit, en se remettant en garde, toujours aussi confiant. Treize sembla assez mécontent, ce qui réjouit Wufei. Il avait l'intention de lui donner la leçon de sa vie… Peut-être même sa dernière.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour attaquer comme vous savez si vicieusement le faire ? Que je vous dise mes points faiblesses, peut-être ? Le seul qui me vienne à l'esprit comme ça, c'est que… Je suis aveugle, en fait.

Treize : J'aurais dû te tuer, au lieu de te rendre aveugle. Tu ne te moqueras pas de moi bien longtemps, Wufei !

Wufei sourit encore plus, en sentant la colère monter chez le général. Kushrénada attaqua rapidement le chinois, dans le but de lui planter son épée dans le ventre… Mais Wufei fit un petit bond de coté et le blessa légèrement au flan. Treize grimaça de douleur, en s'éloignant.

Wufei : Raté ! Vous ne m'aurez pas aussi facilement que vous le pensiez… Vous voyez bien que je suis capable des mêmes lachetés que vous.

Treize : Tu es bien habile pour aveugle, pilote 05… Est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu perdes la vue pour voir enfin tes erreurs ou étais-tu déjà aveugle avant ?

Wufei : Je n'ai qu'une chose à répondre à vos insultes : ceci EST un combat d'aveugles. Vous êtes aussi ignorant et stupide que je l'étais avant… Vous avez la même obcession de la force, que j'avais. Vous étiez plus « sage » que moi alors vous aviez gagné… A mon tour de vous donner une leçon, sauf que je risque d'être moins « honorable » que vous l'aviez été.

Treize : Tu me tuerais ? Où est donc passé ton honneur, Wufei Chang…

Wufei : Il est avec Heero… Mais moi, je suis avec vous et j'ai un compte à régler. Alors je vous conseille de me prendre un peu plus au sérieux… Sinon je vous aurais prévenu, ne soyez pas surpris.

Le général ne le croyait pas une seconde capable de ranger son honneur au placard, au point de tuer son adversaire une fois le combat fini… Il n'y croyait vraiment pas mais il savait qu'il devait faire attention quand même sinon il allait perdre. Même si leur capture était assuré, il ne voulait pas perdre… Question d'honneur ou plutôt d'orgueil.

Les duellistes reprirent le combat avec un niveau bien plus haut, pour les coups bas, contre-attaques, esquives et parades. Ils continuèrent ce petit « jeu » un moment jusqu'à ce que le chinois surpasse le maître des attaques vicieuses, en l'esquivant complètement et en lui plantant son sabre dans la cuisse par derrière. Celui posa un genou à terre, en foudroyant Wufei du regard.

Wufei : Que pensez-vous de ça, Général ? Ca a l'air de faire mal… Je crains qu'avec une blessure comme celle-là, vous ne pouviez plus vous battre.

Treize se releva comme il pu, s'aidant de son épée et en boitant un peu, il se remit face au chinois. Il avait l'air particulièrement contrarié d'avoir finalement perdu…

Treize : C'est vrai, tu as raison… Mais j'ai toujours un atout dans ma manche.

Le général sourit méchamment, rendant Wufei légèrement nerveux. Celui-ci se mit sur ses gardes, s'attendant à un autre sale tour.

Wufei : Ah oui ? Et lequel ?

Treize : Celui-là…

Treize fit un signe au gradé, qui ordonna aux soldats d'attraper Wufei. Ce dernier ayant prévu ce genre de coup, se jeta sur Treize avant qu'ils soient sur lui. Wufei lui attrapa un bras, en le lui tordant dans le dos pour le dissuader de bouger… Puis, il plaqua la lame de son sabre contre son cou, assez prêt pour qu'il la sente mais pas assez pour qu'elle le coupe. Un geste et il lui tranchait la gorge.

Le général semblait avoir du mal à rester comme ça, à cause de sa cuisse douloureuse et de son bras. Sa blessure saignait et une tache rouge grandissait sur son pantalon. Les soldats semblaient inquiets et en colère, des vrais pittbulls en uniforme et menaçaient à nouveau Wufei et Trowa, de leur armes…

Trowa était paralisé par l'évolution très inquiétante et dégénératrice de la situation. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de compliquer encore plus les choses ou de pousser les soldats à les abattre sans sommations. Ils marchaient sur des œufs très fragiles-là… Avec la tension, un seul se brisait et c'était l'explosion.

Wufei : J'étais sûr que vous feriez ça… Vous n'avez même pas eu le courage de finir le combat plus dignement que vous l'avez commencé. Vous saviez que vous alliez perdre et ça vous a fait peur…

Treize : Vous ne sortirez pas de ma base vivants et encore moins avec Heero… Descendez-le, lui et ses amis !

Wufei : Faites ça et je tue votre général.

Le chinois serra un peu plus la lame sur son cou, en souriant. Treize retint son souffle, en sentant la lame lui couper légèrement la peau. Les soldats n'osèrent pas tirer. Ils les braquaient, en hésitant sur la manœuvres à suivre. Trowa entendait presque les coquilles œufs craquer, en priant pour qu'ils tiennent bon…

Wufei : Ils seraient perdu sans vous, Général Kushrénada. Ils ne tireront pas.

Treize : Tu ne me tueras pas non plus, ça serait contraire à l'honneur et au respect de l'adversaire…

Wufei : Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été d'accord… Mais je ne suis pas un ange et vous n'êtes pas un homme d'honneur. Ca change tout ! Vous n'êtes même pas un homme du tout, vous êtes un monstre… Seul un monstre aurait pu nous faire ça à Heero et moi ! Vous avez essayé de m'humilié et de me détruire. Vous avez profité de l'amour de Heero pour l'obliger à nous trahir. Vous l'avez anéanti, battu, torturé et violé… Pour tout ça vous méritez que je vous tue. Ce n'est plus une question d'honneur mais de vengeance. La mort est même trop douce pour vous…

Wufei approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son pire ennemi et lui murmura d'un plein de haine et très froid « Et je te conseille vivement de prier pour que j'épargne ta misérable vie, au lieu de leur ordonner de me tuer. Si je me meure, tu meure ! ».

Treize comprit qu'il n'hésiterait pas alors préféra ne rien rajouter et prier. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il irait jusque-là mais il le pouvait, finalement… Et ne demandait que ça, apparemment. Le général avait peur mais préférait faire comme si de rien n'était. Il détestait se sentir si vulnérable et faible… Ce pilote lui paierait ça, il lui ferait regretter si jamais il choisissait de le laisser en vie ! Peu importe qu'il s'enfuit, ll le retrouverait où qu'il soit et réparerait son erreur de départ : l'avoir laissé vivre… Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que Wufei se reprendrait aussi bien et deviendrait meilleur que lui, tout en étant aveugle ?

Wufei : Libérez Trowa et rendez-lui Heero. Après éloignez-vous tous de nous !

Les soldats hésitèrent, se consultèrent du regard et regardèrent leur chef… Avant d'enlever les menottes à Trowa et de lui rendre Heero. Ils s'éloignèrent prudemment, sans baisser leur armes.

Le français récupéra son arme, ainsi que Heero et rejoignit Wufei, rassuré. Il avait eu TRES peur. Ils braqua les soldats également, pour soutenir l'action de son collègue.

Wufei : Très bien… Maintenant, nous allons entrer dans le hangar et prendre le gundam. Si il y a le moindre soldats à l'intérieur, je tue le Général Kushrénada.

Les soldats leur confirmèrent immédiatement qu'il n'y avait personne mis à part des techniciens. Le chinois demanda au brun d'aller vérifier, ce qu'il lui confirma. Ils étaient plus sur leur garde que jamais, après ce piège qui avait failli les faire capurés et tués… Cette fois, ils allaient réussirent à partir, grâce à leur otage ! Le général allait les aider, sans le vouloir.

Wufei : Personne ne bouge d'ici tant qu'on est pas parti. Vous pourrez venir récupérer le général après notre départ… Pas avant. C'est compris ?

Les soldats hochèrent la tête, nerveux pour leur chef mais impuissants…

Wufei recula avec son otage, tandis que Trowa lui tenait la porte. Ils entrèrent dans le hangar, sans que les soldats ne les quittent des yeux, ni que eux ne les quittent des yeux non plus. Les techniciens présents arrêtèrent leur activités en les voyant entrer, en se demandant ce qui se passait. Ils comprirent bien vite, en se faisant menacer par le français.

Wufei : Personne ne bouge et ceux qui sont à coté du Wing Zero, vous vous éloignez ! Je SAIS où vous êtes alors ne jouez les héros, messieurs… Je suis peut-être aveugle mais j'ai d'excellentes oreilles et une intuition à toute épreuve !

Trowa : C'est un vrai radar ambulant. Si vous ne le croyez pas, ce cher général vous le confirmera.

Ils regardèrent le général et virent dans quel état il était… Convaincu par le sang sur la lame du sabre, ils obéirent lentement mais sûrement, méfiant pour eux et Kushrénada. Ils semblaient moins suicidaires que leur supérieur et bien plus intelligents aussi.

Trowa regarda le géant de gundamium, en vérifiant à vue que rien n'avait été abimé ou démonté à l'extérieur.

Trowa : Je vais m'occuper du Wing.

Wufei : Si ils bougent un pied où il ne faut pas, je ferais jouer notre assurance-vie… Dépêches-toi, il faut vite rejoindre le camp.

Trowa : Je sais… Il s'affaiblit. Je le met à coté de toi, je te dirais quand ce sera bon. Que vas-tu faire de Kushrénada ?

Wufei : Je verrais, mais il nous fera aucun problème pour partir, en tous cas.

Trowa : Ok. Je te laisse le soin de choisir son destin.

Le français déposa Heero par-terre en douceur, à coté de Wufei et se dépêcha de monter sur la passerelle pour rejoindre le gundam. Il ouvrit la porte du gundam en une seconde, sous l'air dégoûtés des ingénieurs qui avaient passé des nuits blanches à tenter d'y pénétrer sans succès et entra à l'intérieur. Il commença à bidouiller dedans, vérifia rapidement que tout était OK et le démarra… Le moteur s'alluma en ronronnant comme un chaton, content de retrouver son maître. Un chaton assez sauvage et bruyant, mais un chaton quand même… (Heureusement que le mien de chaton est pas comme ça, il rentrerait même pas dans l'appartement)

Trowa : Ca marche ! J'approche la main, Wufei.

Wufei : D'accord, Trowa. Il est temps de se dire adieu, Treize Kushrénada… Pour toujours.

Treize : Tu ne peux pas faire ça, si tu es toujours un guerrier comme tu dis !

Wufei : Et toi, comment as-tu pu lui faire ça alors que tu prétends être un guerrier ? Je vais le venger… Remercies-moi plutôt car si je te ramenais chez nous, ta mort serait bien plus longue et douloureuse.

Treize : Vos mads ne seraient pas d'accord…

Wufei : Nos mads ne s'occupent pas de ce qui passe dans les cellules et ils ne s'occuperaient sûrement pas de la tienne, tout particulièrement. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Wufei savoura la peur de son ennemi, très souriant. Quel douce vengeance… Pourtant quelque chose clochait. Son mauvais pressentiment n'était pas encore passé. Est-ce qu'il se préparait autre chose ?

Treize afficha un petit sourire machiavélique, malgre la perspective de mourir et ferma les yeux, en pensant au « black rose »… La rose noire, la rose de la mort. Il avait bien fait de l'appeler comme ça, ça lui allait comme un gant. Elle serait sa vengeance d'outre-tombe… Elle leur infligerait la perte de beaucoup de leur amis et alliés et la défaite la plus cruelle qu'ils aient jamais subit. Voilà une vengeance qui resterait gravé dans leur mémoire, pendant longtemps !

Treize : Tu peux me tuer mais je tiens quand même ma vengeance… Ton ami le pilote 02 est mort, ainsi que tout ceux qui sont en train de se battre pour leur avenir, près de la base en construction. La mort les frappera par les épines mortelles de la rose noire…

Wufei : La ferme, démon ! Si l'enfer existe, je suis sûr que tu ira droit là-bas… Et que Lucifer sera là pour t'accueillir, dans ses flammes TRES chaleureuses. Adieu et bonne grillade, si tu le rencontre !

Il lui trancha la gorge, sous l'air choqués des techniciens et laissa froidement tomber son corps par-terre. Un démon de moins sur terre ! Le chinois prit Heero dans ses bras tendrement et monta dans la main du gundam, que Trowa avait approché. Celui-ci referma légèrement les doigts du gundam et ramena la main contre le gundam, pour les protéger et sortit en cassant la porte et la passerelle à l'épée. Il donna également le signal aux renforts de se tenir prêt, pour qu'ils les couvrent… Les MS ennemis ne les laisseraient sûrement pas filer sans rien faire, surtout qu'ils seraient furieux en découvrant le corps de leur général. A peine avait-il fait un pas dehors que les MS ennemis commençaient déjà à leur tourner autour comme des moustiques affamés en été… Trowa donna le signal d'attaquer et les MS rebelles passèrent à l'attaque. La diversion marcha très bien et le français s'éloigna rapidement du champ de bataille.

Wufei serrait le corps faible de son homme contre lui, avec angoisse, sans s'occuper de ce qui se passait autour. Il était si froid… Il semblait agoniser. Il voulait le réchauffer… Il devait le réchauffer ! Il semblait déjà mort et ça lui faisait peur… Heureusement, il sentait toujours les battements de son cœur. Si il pouvait le voir, il serait sûrement pale comme un mur d'infirmerie. Comme il aimerait y être dans une infirmerie d'ailleurs, maintenant et tout de suite, pour le faire soigner… Il ne savait pas combien de temps Heero allait encore tenir. Si jamais il ne s'en sortait pas… Non, non, il ALLAIT s'en sortir ! Il devait s'en sortir !

Wufei : Ne meure pas, Heero… Accroches-toi, on va te soigner… Il faut que tu vives, pour moi… Si tu m'aimes vraiment, vis. J'ai besoin de toi, tu peux pas m'abandonner ! Tu me l'as promis !

Il prit tendrement sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Très inquiet, il se mit à chanter la chanson, devenu leur chanson, pour essayer de retenir Heero dans le monde des vivants et se rassurer, en même temps. Il avait l'impression que seul cette chanson pouvait encore l'atteindre… Heero semblait si loin de lui. Pourtant, il le tenait dans ses bras et contre lui… Il ressemblait à un pantin désarticulé et sans âme, brisé par son créateur parce qu'il ne s'amusait plus assez avec lui. Ca lui fit des sueurs froides dans le dos, rien que d'y penser… Heero n'était pas un simple pantin ! Un pantin ne vit pas, Heero si et il continuerait à vivre longtemps !

Wufei : Plus vite, Trowa ! Je t'en prie, il faut se dépêcher !

Le gundam accéléra l'allure. Le camp n'était pas si loin mais le chemin lui paraissait interminable… Un peu comme le temps avant qu'ils ne partent pour la mission de sauvetage. Il ferma les yeux et continua de chanter, en berçant Heero contre lui, pour essayer d'oublier un peu la distance et le temps trop long… Ils allaient arriver à temps et Sally prendrait Heero en charge. Elle allait le soigner et il allait survivre ! Il ne pouvait QUE survivre, car sa mort serait inacceptable. Il avait confiance en lui, Heero ne l'abandonnerait pas !

§§§

Ils étaient arrivés au camp depuis 10 min. Dès qu'ils étaient descendu à terre, le médecin avait prit Heero en charge immédiatement. Elle avait semblé très inquiète, ce que le chinois n'avait pas manqué de sentir… Et donc maintenant, Wufei tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, en compagnie de Trowa et Quatre. Il était incalmable et le fait de ne rien voir ne l'empêchait pas de l'exprimer, au désespoir des autres pilotes. Ils commencaient d'ailleurs à avoir mal à la tête à le voir tourner comme ça… Eux aussi étaient très inquiets, bien sûr mais ils restaient à peu près calme. Paniquer ne servirait à rien, sauf rendre Wufei encore plus fou d'inquiétude qu'il n'était déjà. De toutes façon, la vie de Heero était entre les mains de Sally, à présent… Ils avaient confiance en elle. Malgré l'état du pauvre japonais, ils étaient sûr qu'elle pouvait le sauver… Wufei avait aussi confiance, mais il ne pouvait pas se calmer pour autant. D'ailleurs, son inquiétude menaçait d'affecter les sentiments personnels de Quatre… Dur dur d'être empathe. Brisant le silence qui s'était installé, celui-ci décida de faire une dernière tentative pour essayer de le rassurer, avant de devenir fou d'angoisse aussi.

Quatre : Calmes-toi, Wufei… Sally a dit qu'elle allait faire son maximum.

Wufei : Mais elle a aussi dit « Mon dieu ! », comme si il était trop tard…

Quatre : Mais non… C'était « Mon dieu ! » comme… « Il est dans un sale état mais il va s'en sortir. ».

Trowa : Ou comme « Il est mourant mais je peux encore faire quelque chose pour le sauver. »…

Le blond lança un regard de reproche au français, qui était appuyé contre une caisse. Ce dernier aussi était très inquiet, mais le cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Même Quatre commençait à être nerveux… Or, il ne voulait pas se faire avoir par la vague d'angoisse. Ca ne changerait rien et si il devait se battre, ça l'empêcherait d'être efficace en plus.

Wufei : Si seulement ils nous avaient pas retarder, on aurait pu arriver plutôt !

Trowa : On est arrivé à temps, Wufei.

Wufei : Mais si ça suffisait pas ?

L'arabe intercepta Wufei par les épaules et l'empêcha de continuer à tourner en rond.

Quatre : Ca va suffir ! Aie confiance en Sally, elle va le sauver ! Vous l'avez ramené, alors tout se passe comme prévu… Dès qu'elle lui aura fait les premiers soins et enlever l'émetteur, on prendra le transporteur pour le ramener à la base, ainsi que le gundam. Là-bas, il sera complètement soigné et ne risquera plus rien ! Après le combat et la victoire, je l'espère de tout mon coeur, Duo et les autres rentreront aussi et…

Wufei : Oh non, Duo !

Le chinois sembla soudain encore plus paniqué, même si c'était difficile à faire. Il se dégagea de l'empathe et fit un tour de plus, en se mordant les doigts… Trowa se rapprocha de lui et l'immobilisa à son tour, avec plus de force et de fermeté.

Trowa : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Wufei ?

Wufei : Avant que je ne l'égorge, Kushrénada a dit quelque chose à propos de Duo et de sa mort par les épines de la rose noire… J'ai oublier de le dire, tellement j'étais inquiet.

Quatre : Les épine de la rose noire ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire ?

Trowa : La rose noire… Black rose en anglais.

Quatre : Mais le « black rose », c'est…

Wufei : Le canon laser ! Il fonctionne !

Quatre : Duo ! Il faut le prévenir absolument ! Ils doivent évacuer les lieux immédiatement !

Trowa : Je m'en charge.

Très calme en apparence, Trowa se dirigea au pas de course vers le Wing Zero, pour prévenir directement Duo. Il devait faire vite ! Qui sait quand ils allaient utiliser le canon ? Il tentait de joindre désespérément l'américain depuis une minute quand il entendit Quatre pousser un hurlement déchirant. Comprenant qu'ils venaient de tirer sur Duo, il décida d'y aller… Il ferma le sas et décolla sans attendre, pour rejoindre le champ de bataille. C'était peut-être de la folie mais si le seul gundam du terrain était abattu, c'était le massacre assuré. Il ne pouvait pas laisser OZ gagner après tout ça… Pas après avoir libéré Heero et tuer le chef de OZ. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Duo et tous ces soldats mourir… Treize Kushrénada n'aurait pas leurs vies ! Il y avait un dernier combat à mener avant que ce démon ne soit vraiment vaincu… La tête du dragon était peut-être coupé, mais son corps continuait de bouger. Il devait aller lui arracher le cœur et là, ce serait vraiment finit ! Il se ferait chevalier le temps d'un combat, pour terrasser un dragon du nom de OZ, en lui plantant une épée dans le cœur… Quel hasard que sa monture soit justement le gundam de Heero. C'était comme si Heero voulait se venger, au travers lui… Heero contre Treize Kushrénada. Voilà un combat qu'il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de perdre, car le japonais était avec lui d'une certaine façon. Volant le plus vite qu'il pouvait et c'était peu dire quand on savait ce que valait ce gundam, il se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'à sa destination en espérant ne pas trouver un champ de morts, au lieu d'un champ de bataille…

§§§

Près de la Forteresse Noire, pendant que Wufei pleurait sur le corps du japonais, tuait le général d'OZ, s'enfuyait avec Trowa et Heero et tentait de creuser une tranchée en tournant en rond, voilà ce qui se passait ici.

Le combat battait son plein depuis 1 heure déjà et les rebelles commençaient enfin à avoir l'avantage… Duo était déchaîné et les soldats alliés le suivait comme un seul homme. Ils étaient tous vraiment déterminés à gagner cette bataille décisive et y mettaient tout leur cœur et toute leur force. Malgré les hommes de Treize Kushrénada et les MD, ils progressaient lentement mais sûrement vers la base, Duo leur ouvrant la voie tel Moïse ouvrant la mer. (Trowa en chevalier blanc, Duo en messager divin… Je fais fort lol) Ils devaient la détruirent jusqu'aux moindres murs, jusqu'à la moindre machine… Il ne devait vraiment RIEN en rester !

§§§

Les maîtres de la torture étaient également à leur poste, à attendre le moment propice pour attaquer… Mais le gundam était encore trop loin. Ils ne voulaient pas le rater mais surtout être sûr que le coup tue le pilote sur l'impact. Ils surveillaient l'évolution du combat, en discutant de leur futur promotion… De temps en temps, quand un MS ennemi explosait de façon amusante, ils rigolaient un peu. Bref, ils commentaient l'avancée du combat comme deux copains devant un match de foot, ironisaient gaiement les actions ennemis et critiquaient avec véhémence ceux qui se faisait détruire de façon « incorrecte ». Il ne leur manquait que les bières et le pop corn… Ils observaient avec amusement un MS ennemi se faire mettre en pièce, par 3 des leur quand ils reçurent un appel. Le premier homme décrocha, en ne quittant des yeux le spectacle que pour prendre le téléphone… Mais il se désintéressa vite du lynchage, alors que son copain observait le MS exploser avec ravissement.

Phillipe (le deuxième. J'ai été chercher leur nom au tout début) : Ouah ! Quel belle explosion… Tu as vu ça, Franck ?

Phillipe, le deuxième, se calma immédiatement, en voyant son ami pale et choqué.

Phillipe : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Franck : Le général Kushrénada… Il est mort.

Phillipe : Quoi ?

Le premier raccrocha et regarda son ami, une flamme de haine dans le regard.

Franck : Il a été tué par un pilote de gundam. Ils ont été chercher le petit brun avec qui on s'est amusé… Le général leur a tendu un piège mais le chinois, Wufei Chang, l'a battu en duel et l'a prit en otage. Tu te souviens du pilote que Lady Une a rendu aveugle et qu'on avait ordre de martyriser un peu ? C'est lui qui l'a vaincu et tuer…

Les deux amants se regardèrent avec un air entendu, très mauvais.

Phillipe : Avoir perdu ses yeux ne lui a pas suffit, apparemment… Perdre un ami devrait lui faire plus d'effet, sûrement.

Franck : On va leur faire payer sans attendre ! Tant pis pour les ordres…

§§§

Duo fonçait à présent dans le tas, en découpant tout ce qui passait à portée de sa faux et qui était un ennemi. Il en avait assez de se la jouer soft, il s'ennuyait… Il voulait en finir avec ce combat, pour pouvoir aller retrouver Quatre. Il était donc passé à la vitesse supérieur et les MS alliés le suivaient sans hésiter. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le gundam représentait un tel symbole pour les résistants… Soudain il perçut une communication de Trowa mais elle était bizarrement brouillé. Il comprenait mal ce qu'il lui disait… Tout ce qu'il comprenait ou plutôt déchiffrait, c'était « Black Rose », « Danger » et « Repliez-vous ». Rien de concret, quoi…

Duo : Trowa ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Trowa, je ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis ! Merde ! Saleté de friture, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Il appuya sur un bouton, sensé nettoyer les ondes parasites sur la ligne, tout en se défendant des MS et MD ennemi qui voulaient le trucider… Le son et l'écran redevinrent nettes. L'américain eut un grand sourire, fier de son géni… Mais la seconde d'après, tout se coupa.

Duo : Quoi ? Oh non ! Quel plaie ! Mais pourquoi ça marche pas ?

Il essaya de joindre les soldats, pour savoir si ils leur arrivaient la même chose mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne captait plus rien… Pourtant sa radio marchait très bien, il y a 5 minutes. Il détestait ça quand il y avait quelque chose se mettait à déconner sans raison !

Duo : Il y a sûrement quelque chose qui brouille les fréquences… Quel merde ! Qu'est-ce que Trowa voulait me dire ? Ca avait l'air urgent mais je ne vois aucun danger spécial, pour l'instant…

Alors qu'il explosait un ennemi en l'empalant avec frustration et humeur houleuse, il remarqua une activité à la base ennemi… Le toit s'ouvrait. Curieux…

Duo : Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là-bas ? Pourquoi ils ouvrent le toit ? Ils veulent s'aérer un peu, peut-être…

Duo, énervé, fit une rotation complète pour se débarrasser d'une bande d'ennemis trop collants à son goût. C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta de surprise… Un énorme canon était en train de sortir de l'intérieur de la base !

Duo : C'est pas le Black Rose, ça ? Je croyais qu'il marchait pas encore…

Il se rappela des mots de Trowa qu'il avait saisi, avant que ça ne coupe… Il avait parlé de Black Rose et de danger… De se replier aussi… En voyant le canon se pointer sur lui, il comprit ce que le français avait essayé de lui dire !

Duo : MERDE ! C'était un piège ! Ils nous attendaient !

Duo détruisit un MD tenace, qui abîmait sa peinture en lui tirant dessus depuis 30 secondes et fit demi-tour en vitesse… Il espérait que les hommes comprendraient la situation d'eux-même, car il ne pouvait pas les prévenir. L'américain, lui fuyait le plus vite possible, en tous cas… Il devait s'éloigner de cet engin de mort, à tout prix et se mettre à l'abris ! Il s'arrêta seulement quand il entendit le canon tirer… Il se retourna et constata la destruction de plusieurs des MS rebels. Il se sentait vraiment furieux, là… Les soldats étaient en déroute et les MS et MD ennemi en profitaient pour les abattre plus facilement. C'était une catastrophe ! Et il restaient tous là, plantés comme cactus dans un désert… Si seulement il pouvait les prévenir ! Il retenta d'utiliser la radio sans succès… Ca devait ce maudit canon qui brouillait tout, avec sa puissance.

Duo : Saleté de canon ! Ca ne peut pas se passer comme ça ! Je peux pas les laisser tuer ces pauvres gars sans rien faire !

Déterminé, il repartit vers la base alors que le canon tirait encore une fois… OZ avait vraiment réglé le problème du temps de chargement, cet arme était réellement très dangereuse. Plus encore que ce qu'il avait pu imaginé… Il savait que ce qu'il tentait pouvait le faire tuer mais il ne pouvait pas rester à regarder ce massacre, ni fuir. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, surtout dans un combat… Il devait essayer de détruire le canon, absolument. En voyant la Rose Noire le viser, il se mit à faire des zigzags tout en détruisant quelques MS et MD au passage. Le canon tira encore une fois et le tir laser passa à quelques mêtres de lui. Celui qui dirigea cet engin était plutôt précis… Duo devait faire très attention. Pas découragé pour autant, il continua de se tailler une route avec sa faux, tout en esquivant les tirs du canon… Il était très prêt de sa cible, maintenant et esquiver devenait très périlleux, mais malheureusement il se trouvait encore trop loin pour agir.

Il était super concentré sur son but quand soudain, il se prit un tir dans le dos. Cela le distraya une seconde seulement mais une seconde de trop… Quand il regarda à nouveau son écran, ce fut pour voir la blancheur éclatante du rayon laser, puis le noir de l'inconscience.

§§§

Phillipe et Franck explosèrent de joie, en voyant le gundam se faire toucher puis s'effondrer au sol… A cette distance, le pilote était sûrement cuit et même carbonisé ! Il se sautèrent dans les bras et s'embrassèrent de joie… Avant de reprendre leur place pour poursuivre le massacre, avec un air psychopathe. Ils étaient si bien lancés qu'ils détruisaient même quelques mobiles à eux, par erreur…

Ils fûrent au comble de leur joie, en voyant leur ennemis fuir. Ils continuèrent à tirer quand même… Ils s'amusaient trop pour les laisser filer. C'était facile, ils semblaient très paniqués et complètement déboussolés sans leur guide de gundamium… Mais leur joie fut de courte durée, à peine une minute car un autre gundam arriva. Blanc, bleu et rouge (pas sur de la couleur) avec des ailes… Ils le reconnurent immédiatement.

Franck : Ah non ! Pas lui…

Phillipe : Qu'est-ce que le Wing Zero fait ici ?

Franck : Ils l'ont probablement récupérés en se sauvant de la base.

Phillipe : Mais comment ont-ils su ce qui se passait ? Les ondes du canon bloquent toutes communications via ondes, même les notres ! C'est le seul défaut du « Black Rose », d'ailleurs…

Franck : Peu importe comment ! Il va connaître le même sort que son camarade…

Il sourit méchamment et prit pour cible le nouvelle arrivant. Il sourit davantage, en voyant le gundam s'immobiliser…

Phillipe : Ne bouge pas, mon petit… Le petit oiseau va sortir ! Attention au flash…

§§§

Les soldats étaient un peu perdus et paniqués apres la perte du gundam. Ils tentaient de fuir et d'éviter comme ils pouvaient les tirs du canon et des MS… Sans grand succès, malheureusement. Ils se faisaient massacrer… Mais une arrivée imprévu fit cesser toutes activités humaines (parce que un MD, c'est pas humain) sur le terrain. Les alliées cessèrent leur exode et regardèrent avec étonnement un gundam débarquer et détruirent à coup de buster riffle quelques MD. Malgré qu'ils soient destabilisés et desunis, voir apparaître le gundam qui avait disparu depuis plus d'un mois, les calma immédiatement… Seulement si les hommes étaient arrêtés, les MD ne l'étaient pas, eux ! Leur tirs réveillèrent les rebels qui reprirent le combat, imités par les MS ennemi. Les combats reprirent de plus belle et les MS amis semblèrent se reprendre brusquement. Effectivement, ils recommençèrent à se battre avec courage mais sans s'approcher, par contre. Seul le gundam n'avait vraiment commencé à battre…

Trowa cherchait le Deathcythe avec inquiétude. Il l'aperçut rapidement immobile, par-terre et s'inquiéta immédiatement de l'état de Duo… Il ne s'était pas trompé, malheureusement. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le choc n'ai pas été trop rude et qu'il soit toujours en vie… Avec un calme glacial, le pilote brun regarda le canon le menacer silencieusement. Il devait l'évacuer au plus vite mais avec cette bataille, il était impossible de le faire… Il devait mettre fin à ce combat d'abord et impérativement par une victoire. Une défaite signifiait la mort pour eux tous avec le « Black Rose »…

Trowa : Il faut finir ce combat, Heero… Je le finirais pour toi mais donnes-moi un coup de main, avec le System Zero. C'est le seul moyen pour être sûr de gagner… Si je ne gagne pas, Duo est assurément mort.

Et comme par hasard, le système en question s'alluma et toute la cabine s'illumina d'une lumière jaune. Trowa se demanda si le gundam n'avait pas d'oreille, en regardant autour de lui…

Trowa : Quand on parle du loup… Pourvu que je ne perde pas l'esprit. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas te faire dominer, Heero ? Comment dois-je faire ? Expliques-moi…

Il ne s'attendait pas spécialement à une réponse mais il sentit comme une solution lui venir… Un sentiment étrange qu'il ressentit seulement sur le moment et qui s'évapora aussi vite.

Trowa : Ne pas lutter et l'accompagner… C'est ça que tu veux me dire ? OK, je vais essayer. (Il n'y a pas que Heero qui a une case en moins lol. C'est contagieux, attention !)

Il ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup. Il sentit comme un lien se faire entre son esprit et le gundam… Un lien pas oppressant, mais rassurant et qui semblait vouloir l'aider. Il avait l'impression que Heero était avec lui et le guidait, pour rester maître de lui. Peut-être parce qu'il commençait déjà à perdre la tête mais ce sentiment le rassurait quand même… Peu importe le pourquoi et le comment, il n'était pas seul à se battre.

Il rouvrit soudain les yeux et fit un écart, juste avant que le rayon laser du canon n'arrive sur lui. C'était bizarre mais il l'avait sentit venir… Et il ne « sentait » pas que ça, d'ailleurs. Ce combat n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui, désormais !

Trowa : J'ai compris. A nous deux, Treize Kushrénada !

Confiant, le français s'engagea dans le combat avec vigueur… Cette fois, il était prêt ! Il ne songea même pas à se demander pourquoi personne ne l'avait attaqué avant, quand il ne bougeait pas. Ca n'aurait été qu'une question sans réponse de plus, de toutes façons.

Rapide et précis, Trowa découpa à l'épée tous les ennemis, MS ou MD, qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Son objectif était de couper l'alimentation du canon laser… Couper ou plutôt endommager. Cela provoquerait l'explosion de la base entière, à cause de toute l'énergie que cet arme nécessaitait pour fonctionner. Il savait exactement comment faire… Mais pour ça il devait atteindre la base. Fonçant à toute allure, toutes ailes déployés, il esquivait les tirs de canon avec facilité… Il neutralisait également tous les ennemis sur son passage avec la précision d'un ordinateur humain. Bien sûr, les missiles vinrent se joindrent à la fête, compliquant sérieusement la tâche de Trowa… Il est difficile de voler à toute allure et de détruire des ennemis, tout en tirant sur des missiles avec les mitraillettes, (les trucs placés sur la tête des gundam, je sais pas comment ça s'appelle) en même temps même pour un pilote de gundam.

Derrière lui, les MS rebels commençaient enfin à reprendre du poils de la bête. Encouragé par les actions de Trowa mieux que par tous les discours du monde, ils reprenaient doucement du terrain combativement. Les ennemis humains commençaient même à reculer devant la vague offensive et puissante, affaiblis mais toujours existantes… Les MD, eux se faisaient écraser sur son passage, comme par un tsunami.

Le français arriva rapidement tout près de son objectif sans que le canon ait réussit à le toucher, contrairement aux missiles… Profitant de ses moments de faiblesse, les ennemis se jetaient tous lui au même moment. Il avait de plus de plus de mal à les maîtriser… En plus, la base lui envoyait encore d'autres missiles. Il ne s'en sortirait jamais comme ça… Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas perdre !

Trowa : Tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter comme ça, Treize Kushrénada ? Détrompes-toi ! Rien, ni personne ne m'empêchera d'atteindre mon but… Et surtout pas ces pantins !

Le brun, assez énervé, prit le double buster riffle et le sépara en deux, avant de tirer avec, en tournant sur lui-même. Cette attaque très efficace balaya tous les ennemis et missiles sur plusieurs mètres. Il eut un sourire démoniaque, en remettant l'arme en un morceau…

Trowa : Je comprend pourquoi tu aimes tant cet armure, Heero… Heureusement qu'elle a ce système redoutable, sinon tout le monde essayerait de te la piquer. Le system Zero me fait vraiment une fleur, en me laissant en paix…

Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être invincible, après ce tour de force. C'était grisant ! Ayant enfin le champ libre, il fila droit vers la base et la contourna, en suivant son guide artificiel ou son intuition… Il ne savait pas comment il savait où aller, mais il le savait. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cette « voix », alors il lui obéissait… Voix qui lui indiqua de s'arrêter quelque part, face au mur arrière de la base, à un endroit sans particularité. Le générateur n'était pas loin, derrière ce mur… Il devait tirer dedans. Avec la protection du mur spécial cette base et les obstacles tout aussi solides qui devaient être sur le chemin de la cible, la puissance du tir du buster riffle aura été un peu absorbé et serait donc normalement un peu diminué quand il le toucherait. Il devait impérativement l'endommager simplement, pour avoir le temps de s'éloigner… Sinon le générateur du canon-laser géant exploserait sur le coup et l'explosion le tuerait, en même temps. Il prit l'arme et la sépara en deux à nouveau. Une seule partie suffirait largement… Il la pointa sur le mur et respira à fond. Il n'avait pas intérêt à se tromper, sinon il était mort. Il ne voyait pas sa cible mais savait parfaitement où elle était. Il voyait ce qu'il fallait faire exactement pour atteindre son but… Mais n'était pas sûr de lui, pour autant. Voir ce genre de détail le pertubait un peu… Et si il se trompait ? La voix lui « murmura » qu'il avait juste et qu'il devait se dépêcher car la vie des hommes qui luttaient pour leur liberté était en jeu… La vie de Duo aussi.

Trowa : Que ce soit toi, Heero ou un système qui a son propre esprit qui me guide, j'espère que tu as raison… De toute façon, je dois faire quelque chose, alors je vais te faire confiance. Tu as ma vie, celle de Duo et celles de milliers d'hommes entre tes mains… Alors si je fais une erreur, c'est le moment de le dire. Après ce sera trop tard… Rien à ajouter ? Très bien… C'est parti alors !

Il se demandait vraiment si il n'était pas en train de perdre la boule… Il en serait convaincu, si il ne se passait pas cette chose inexpliquable en lui. Il ne saurait probablement jamais ce qui lui arrivait alors autant se contenter d'y croire et de lui faire confiance… Même si il se trompait, il n'aurait pas le temps de le regretter, de toute manière !

Trowa : Je suis dingue, je parle tout seul. Trowa, tu es fou… Mais autant aller jusqu'au bout, puisque je suis là.

Il regarda le mur et se concentra sa cible, avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Le mur résista deux secondes au tir, avant de céder et de lui permettre de continuer sa route jusqu'au générateur… Une alerte d'évacuation se mit en marche lorsqu'il fut touché et Trowa comprit qu'il avait touché dans le mille. Il comprit aussi qu'il devait partir de là et vite ! Sans demander son reste, il décolla à fond les réacteurs pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de la base sur le point de sauter. Malgré qu'il ait réussit à aller assez loin, il sentit quand même le souffle de l'explosion lui chatouiller les ailes… Il se permit alors de pousser un soupir,

Trowa : Tu n'as pas fait d'erreurs… Tant mieux. Le dragon est enfin vaincu, cette fois… Adieu, Kushrénada. On a réussi, Heero ! Merci de m'avoir prêté ton gundam… Et merci de ne pas m'avoir fait perdre l'esprit, Zero. Maintenant, j'ai autre chose à faire… Quelque chose de très important.

Le System Zero s'éteignit, comme si il savait que le combat était fini et Trowa se retrouva à nouveau seul avec lui-même. Ca lui fit étrange et la froideur qu'il avait durant la bataille sembla s'évanouir… Un peu paniqué sur le coup, il retourna très vite sur le champ de bataille, pressé d'aller voir l'état de Duo.

Sur le champ de bataille qui avait un air de champ de morts, les MS alliés étaient fou de joie. Ils finissaient d'achever les ennemis qui ne s'étaient pas rendu et qui avaient été rendu furieux par l'explosion, ainsi que les MD toujours aussi imperturbables, en discutant sur la radio. C'était l'effervescence totale… Dès qu'ils apercurent leur sauveur, ils tentèrent de le joindre mais Trowa avait coupé sa radio. Il n'avait pas le temps de parler, maintenant !

Trowa atterit près du Deathcythe en mauvais état et regarda autour de lui… Ce combat avait fait beaucoup de victimes, autant ennemis que amis. Heureusement, les pertes de leur coté étaient les moins nombreuses mais elles restaient immenses, tout de même… Ils avaient gagnés finalement, mais à quel prix ? C'était une victoire bien funeste… Le pilote s'arracha à cette vision de victoire cruelle, comparable à une image de défaite et s'approcha du gundam de Duo, très inquiet. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le cockpitt et ouvrit ce qui restait de la porte… Il se figea en voyant ses craintes presque réalisé. L'américain était dans un triste état… Blessé et en sang, mais vivant, quand même. Trowa l'extirpa doucement des restes du Deathcythe, sans attendre et l'emmena vers son gundam. Il devait vite l'emmener au camp de secours, pour que Sally le soigne… Il n'avait pas le temps de le ramener à la « maison », c'était bien trop loin ! Il partit avec Duo, laissant les soldats tout à leur joie… Si l'américain ne survivait pas à cette bataille, alors il aurait bien peu de raison de faire la fête.

§§§ (1M et 27J, soit une semaine plus tard)

Noir… Tout noir… Trop noir… Peur…

Silence… Silence angoissant… Trop de silence… Angoisse…

Seul… Tout seul… Trop seul… Terreur…

Pourquoi avait-il conscience de ça ? Il le détestait le ressentir encore… Il ne devrait pas… Il devrait être mort… Il l'était ou pas ? Il avait peur… Il avait envie de crier… D'appeler Wufei… Pourquoi il n'était pas là ? Il devrait être là… Pourquoi il n'était pas venu le chercher ? Il était peut-être perdu ou n'était pas au même endroit que lui ? Où était-il exactement ? Il ne se « sentait » pas, pourtant il arrivait à réfléchir… Quel situation effrayante, plus effrayante que l'incertitude que l'on ressent à l'aube de la mort.

Noir… Noir partout… Comme le néant… Bleu nuit… Bleu et plus noir ?

Silence… Comme la mort… Bruit de vague… Des vagues, où ça ?

Seul… Comme la solitude est cruelle… Une présence… Wufei, c'est toi ?

Soudain, il reprit doucement conscience de son corps et d'un sol dur sous lui… Etrange. Son corps ne lui faisait pas mal… Encore plus étrange. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, comme si il avait dormi trop longtemps… Il était allongé par-terre, dans l'herbe… Il se releva lentement et regarda autour de lui, étonné. C'était ça, la mort ? Ca serait comme la vie, alors… Un sentiment de déception et d'incompréhension l'envahit. Il était sur une falaise et il faisait nuit, apparement… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Le vent soufflait fort et il entendait le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasait violemment contre les rochers, en bas. Il s'approcha du bord et regarda la mer très agité… Elle était sombre, presque noir… Elle semblait sinistre et inquiétante mais fascinante, en même temps. Elle l'attirait bizarrement… Il s'arracha à cette vue, en frissonnant. Il n'avait pas froid, pourtant il ne portait qu'un spandex et son débardeur habituel. C'était plutôt un frisson comme lorsqu'on regarde quelque chose d'inconnu et de mystique, en lien avec la mort… Pourquoi portait-il ces vêtements, d'ailleurs ? La dernière fois, il était nu, pour une raison qu'il ne voulait pas se rappeler… Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et regarda la lune. Il n'y avait pas la moindre étoile… Juste cette lune pale à la lumière blafarde et lugubre. Elle éclairait le paysage d'une façon morbide… La mer ne semblait même atteinte par cette lumière tellement elle était sombre. C'était vraiment bizarre… Il se sentait perdu et abandonné encore une fois. Il pensait pourtant que la mort resoudrait ses problèmes, qu'il les oublierait… Même son Dragon l'avait abandonné, apparemment.

Heero : Wufei… Où es-tu ? Tu as promis que tu ne me laisserais plus…

Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas et ressentit à nouveau la présence qu'il avait sentit en s'éveillant… Il se retourna rapidement, avec l'espoir de trouver enfin son guide.

Heero : Wufei ?

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas lui… Il se sentit encore plus déçu. Qu'est-ce que Duo faisait là, bon sang ?

Duo : Raté. Ce n'est que moi…

Heero : Duo…

Duo : Tu as l'air vraiment heureux de me voir. Ca fait plaisir…

Heero : Je… Je suis mort… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Duo : Si je le savais, je te répondrais… Mais je me pose la même question, tu vois. Où on est ? Toi, je sais pas… Mais moi, je sais que je suis pas mort !

Heero : Je sais pas ce que c'est que cette endroit…

Duo : Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me battais avec tous nos alliés, à notre plus importante bataille, contre ce maudit canon… Et que je me souviens pas si je l'ai atteinds.

Le japonais regarda Duo sans comprendre. De quoi il parlait ? Il devait avoir raté quelque chose d'important…

Heero : Te battre avec tous nos alliés ? Pourquoi ? C'était quoi ce combat si important ?

Duo : Pour détruire la Forteresse Noire, comme on l'a appelé…

Heero : Je ne comprend pas… C'est quoi cette forteresse ?

Duo : Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Treize Kushrénada n'est pas venu se pavaner devant toi, qu'il allait anéantir les gundams une bonne fois pour toute ?

Heero : Je ne me souviens pas… Je crois que j'étais… Absent…

Duo baissa la tête, en soupirant et regarda à nouveau Heero.

Duo : Je vois… C'était après que Quatre ait eu une crise, à cause de…

Heero était vraiment largué, là… Il avait besoin d'une grosse mise à jour.

Heero : Quoi ? De quoi tu parles, Duo ? Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes…

Duo : On sait ce qui t'ai arrivé… On sait que tu nous a jamais trahi vraiment… Le seul qui l'a ignoré si longtemps, c'était Wufei. On aurait pas du lui cacher si longtemps, d'ailleurs…

Heero fixa Duo avec incrédulité. Il n'avait pas tilté sur le reste mais que sur le nom de Wufei…

Heero : Wufei ? De quoi tu parles ! Il est mort…

Duo : Mais non, il est pas mort… Il est…

Heero : Non, arrêtes ! Je sais qu'il est mort ! Il n'a pas pu survivre au poison !

Duo : Mais on l'a opéré à temps…

Heero : NON ! Il est venu me chercher… Il me disait pareil… Mais je le crois pas. Il peut pas être vivant… Sinon Treize l'aurait découvert et me l'aurait dit… Non, non, il m'aurait rien dit… Il l'aurait fait tué et il me l'aurait peut-être dit après… Pour me faire encore plus mal…

Duo avança vers Heero et l'attrapa par les épaules, pour essayer de le calmer.

Duo : Arrête, Heero ! Je te dis qu'il est vivant ! Je ne te mens pas !

Heero s'éloigna de Duo, effrayé… Il semblait vraiment perturbé.

Heero : Je te crois pas… Tu n'es pas Duo… Duo n'est pas mort… C'est une épreuve pour tester ma perceverance, pour que je rejoignes Wufei ! Il est là-bas… Il m'attend… C'est une énigme… Tu essaies juste de me perturber et de m'empêcher de le rejoindre… Laisses-moi !

Duo : Bon sang, mais ouvres les yeux ! Je ne suis pas mort et toi non plus ! Wufei et Trowa sont venu te chercher, d'après ce que tu m'as dit et t'on sûrement emmené au camp de secours pour que Sally te soigne, comme prévu ! Ecoutes-moi, Heero !

Heero se boucha les oreilles, en pleurant.

Heero : Non, non, non… C'est faux… Vous me haissez… Je vous ai trahi… J'ai tué Wufei… J'ai tué mon Dragon… Mais il a dit qu'il m'avait pardonné, qu'il me laisserait plus… Il m'attend… Laisses-moi le rejoindre, je t'en prie… Je ne veux rien d'autres que lui, je veux me faire pardonner…

L'américain se trouvait désemparé… Il ne savait pas où il était, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était avec Heero… Il était perdu… Et Heero qui continuait… Il en avait assez. Il voulait retrouver la chaleur des bras de Quatre !

Duo : Ca suffit !

Duo se jeta sur Heero et l'attrapa par le col, sans réfléchir. Il sentait ses nerfs lâcher et la peur prendre le dessus sur lui… Il allait pêter les plombs si il ne sortait pas d'ici bientôt ! Il voulait retrouver son ange ! Il avait besoin de lui, maintenant… Et si il était mort, comme prétendait l'être Heero ? Après tout, il était avec lui… Ils n'avaient peut-être pas réussit à le sauver… Ce qui voulait peut-être dire qu'il était mort, lui aussi ? Non, ce n'était pas possible… Si il était mort, ça voudrait dire qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Quatre ! C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas être mort… Il devait rêver ! Il devait être couché avec Quatre et faire ce rêve loufoque, généré par son inquiétude pour le japonais ! Il devait se réveiller absolument… Il voulait que Quatre le serre dans ses bras. L'idée de ne plus revoir son ange lui semblait insupportable. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un rêve… Sinon… Sinon il tuerait Heero une deuxième fois, pour lui avoir enlevé Quatre ! Il leur avait déjà tellement gâché la vie… Si jamais il était responsable, même indirectement, de sa séparation avec Quatre, il ne se priverait pas ! Il lui ferait payer, foi de Shinigami !

Duo : Dis-moi que je suis pas mort ! Dis-moi que je vais revoir Quatre !

Heero baissa les yeux, sans savoir quoi répondre puisqu'il le savait pas lui-même, en fin de compte.

Duo : ET MERDE ! Si jamais ce n'est pas qu'un rêve, si cet enfer est bien vrai, si on est tous les deux morts… Alors ça veut dire que jai perdu Quatre, moi aussi ! A cause de toi en plus, espèce de salaud ! On aurait mieux fait de te laisser crever dans ta cellule, comme le rat que tu es !

Il lui mit un coup de poing dans la machoire, qui l'envoya au sol, près du bord de la falaise.

Duo : Pourquoi tu nous a fait ça ? A Wufei et nous tous ? Si seulement tu nous en avais parlé ! Mais non… Tu as préféré te la jouer solo, comme d'habitude ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je te hais, Heero… Alors que je venais juste d'oser me lancer avec Quatre, tu me prives de lui ! Pourquoi tu nous a fait ça, à Quatre et moi, alors qu'on était heureux tous les deux ? Il a fallu que je fasse cette putain de diversion ! Et pourquoi ? Pour te sauver la vie… Tu ne me mérites pas mon sacrifice, traitre !

Il se jeta sur lui et s'assit sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger, avant de le rouer de coups de poing. Dans sa fureur désespéré, il ne remarqua même pas que Heero se laissait faire en pleurant, sans même chercher à se protéger ou se défendre.

Heero : Pardon… Je vous demande pardon… Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autres… Je voulais juste sauver Wufei… Mais même là, j'ai échoué… Pardon, Duo…

Duo : Ce n'est pas ça qui me rendra Quatre ! Je me fous de ton pardon ! Si je suis mort par ta faute, tu me le paieras, je te le jure !

Duo arrêta de le frapper et le regarda avec un regard dur. Le japonais avait le visage couvert de bleu et saignait même à la lèvre, mais ça ne semblait pas toucher l'américain. Essouflé autant par son accès de rage, il récupéra son souffle et se releva avec Heero, en le tenant solidement par les épaules. Il le retourna et le mit face à la mer…

Duo : Tu vois cette mer ? Tu mériterais que je te jettes dedans… Tu mériterais d'aller te fracasser le crâne sur ces rochers…

Heero : Fais-le alors… Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, n'hésites pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver Wufei… Cette mer, c'est la porte de la mort. Si je saute, je le rejoindrais. C'est le seul qui me reste… Il m'aime quand même alors que je l'ai tué… Je me repentirais à ses cotés, je ferais tout pour qu'il oubli tout ça… Allez, fais-le qu'on en finisse !

Duo : La porte de la mort ? Mais alors… On est pas morts ! Idiot ! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit, au lieu de te laisser tabasser ? C'est ce que tu cherchais ou quoi ? Tu voulais que je te haïsses ? Tu ne souffriras pas moins même si je te bats à mort, même si je te tue… Je t'en veux, c'est vrai mais même si je te haissais autant que je le prétends, je pourrais pas faire ça… En souvenir de l'amitié que j'avais pour toi.

Duo le lâcha, calmé et abasourdit d'avoir perdu son calme à ce point. Il recula un peu, honteux. Il avait eu si peur en comprenant qu'il était peut-être mort, qu'il était devenu fou… Mais ça ne l'excusait absolument pas.

Duo : Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dis… Je ne te hais pas. Même si je devais mourir, je ne regretterais pas de l'avoir fais pour toi… Même si je devais perdre Quatre, pour ça. Vivre en me disant que j'aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose pour toi serait aussi dur que de vivre sans lui. Je me souviens pourquoi je suis là, maintenant… Le canon laser géant de la forteresse qui devait ne pas être opérationnel, l'était déjà finalement. C'était un piège. Il m'a tiré dessus, alors que je voulais le détruire… Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit après la mort et surtout pas une falaise de ce genre… Je ne suis pas plus mort que toi. En tous cas, pas encore ! C'est vrai que Wufei t'attend… Mais pas dans la mort. Il est belle et bien vivant… Ca, je peux te le promettre.

Heero ne bougea pas puis fit un pas vers la falaise, tête baissé. Il avait l'air très abattu…

Heero : Même si il est vivant… J'ai trop honte de moi… Je ne mérite pas une deuxième chance. Je vous ai fait trop souffrir… Pourtant, je vous considère comme mes amis… Mais je ne sais pas aimer, pas plus en amitié qu'en amour. Ma place n'est plus parmis vous, du jour où j'ai quitté la planque et que j'ai révélé son emplacement…

Il regarda la mer, désespéré… Il était toujours très attiré par elle, mais il ne voulait plus lui résister cette fois… Il était si mal… La mort était en bas, pas ici. Ce n'était qu'un intermédiaire… Il lui suffisait de sauter et tout serait fini, cette fois-ci. Elle lui permettrait enfin d'oublier ces douleurs qui le rongeaient sans répit. Il voulait la paix, ne plus rien ressentir… Il voulait la mer libératrice, la mort.

Heero : Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal… Je n'ai jamais voulu blesser Wufei… Je ne me le pardonnes pas. Ce qu'ils m'ont fait là-bas, je l'ai mérité… Je tiens beaucoup à vous… Je veux que vous me pardonniez… C'est pour ça que je dois le faire… Dis à Wufei que je l'aime et que je l'oublierais jamais… Ce sera toujours mon Dragon, où que j'ailles.

Duo : Heero, non !

Comprenant qu'il voulait sauter, Duo se jeta sur lui et le retint presque brutalement. Il le rattrapa et tomba en arrière avec lui.

Duo : Tu peux pas nous faire ça, Heero… Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Si tu tiens vraiment à nous, vis ! Wufei est devenu tellement plus fort, grâce à toi… Je suis sûr que tu voudrais le voir… Il est resté aveugle mais il a gagné une nouvelle force. Il a même été capable d'aller avec Trowa, dans une base ennemi, rien que pour aller te chercher ! Il a risqué sa vie pour toi… Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner maintenant. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, reste avec lui… Restes avec nous, je t'en supplies ! On ne t'en veut pas, on a compris pourquoi tu as fais tout ça. Même moi, pourtant j'ai eu du mal à l'admettre. On t'aidera et tu pourras être avec Wufei… Tu as le droit de vivre !

Heero : Mais est-ce que je le mérite vraiment ?

Duo : Tu le mérite mille fois… Tu as déjà payé pour ce que tu nous as fait. Tu as droit de vivre et d'aimer… Ce que tu as fais était très courageux mais je t'en prie, ne recommence pas ! Parles-nous en, d'une façon ou d'un autre… Mais ne pars plus comme ça. Les amis, c'est pas seulement fait pour être protégé mais aussi pour aider… Tu es un très bon ami et tu seras un excellent compagnon pour Wufei !

Heero : Je sais pas… Je sais pas si j'arriverais à me pardonner, un jour…

Duo : Viens avec moi… Si tu meures, jamais tu le sauras… Tu seras seul pour toujours. En plus, tu nous quitterais une deuxième fois… Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas nous infliger cette douleur. Wufei en serait effondré…

Heero : Non, je veux pas que Wufei pleure… J'aime pas quand il pleure.

Duo : Alors donnes-toi cette deuxième chance… Accepte d'être pardonné. Je te promet que tu le regretteras pas… On ne te laissera pas seul avec tes démons. S'il te plait, Heero… Si tu ne le fais pas pour nous, ni pour toi, fais-le pour Wufei. Si tu meures, ça va le détruire pour de bon... Il est devenu plus fort mais il reste fragile, malgré tout. Il a besoin de toi… C'est toi sa force et son espoir. Nous, on ne fait que le soutenir… Rien de plus. Mais toi, tu es tout pour lui… Tu l'as toujours été, même quand il te détestait. Jamais il t'a oublié… Il t'a toujours aimé, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a détesté un moment. Je te jure que c'est la vérité, Heero… Tu pourras lui demander, il te le dira.

Heero : Je veux le retrouver, je veux pas qu'il soit triste… Mais… J'ai si mal…

Duo : Je l'ai compris, Heero… Mais n'abandonnes pas pour autant. Il t'a fait confiance et tu lui a permis de s'en sortir, alors laisses-le te rendre la pareille… Fais-lui confiance, fais-nous confiance ! Pour une fois, reposes-toi sur nous… En mission, on se reposait trop souvent sur toi, alors on va inverser les rôles. Ce sera notre mission de t'aider, en tant qu'amis… Tu as toujours été si solitaire, si distant. Laisses-nous une chance de te montrer qu'on peut aussi être des amis pour toi… S'il te plait…

Heero hésita et hocha silencieusement la tête. Il était si fatigué de lutter seul… Il allait se laisser porter, maintenant et pas par la mort. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de Duo, en pleurant encore un peu mais de soulagement, cette fois. Duo le serra contre lui, en lui caressant le dos, apaisant.

Duo : Ca va aller… Je suis là. On sera tous là… On ne te laissera plus seul, derrière ton écran et tes silences. On aurait pas du te laisser seul si longtemps… Ce qui est arrivé est aussi notre faute, de ce point de vue là. Je te demande pardon, pour nous tous…

Heero se calma, un peu rassuré… Il avait rêvé qu'ils lui disent ça mais avait refusé de se laisser l'espérer. Il aurait peut-être du laisser plus de place à l'espoir, finalement… Il ne se sentait plus seul. Ca faisait longtemps, une éternité pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ça. (A peu près deux mois…)

Soudain, le paysage et le bruit de la mer devenu apaisant commencèrent à se dissiper progressivement. Ils sentirent leur corps « disparaître » dans le néant, bientôt suivi de leur esprit, comme si ils s'endormaient… Mais ils n'étaient pas inquiets, puisqu'ils savaient qu'ils rentraient à la maison.

§§§

Il sentit à nouveau son esprit se réveiller plus difficilement, cette fois… Puis son corps… Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la première fois. Son corps était un peu douloureux et il était allongé dans quelque chose de confortable et de chaud, sûrement un lit… Il avait aussi l'impression que quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Est-ce que c'était Wufei ? Il voulait savoir… Il voulait savoir, pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé cette rencontre avec Duo. Se réveiller dans un monde sans son Dragon serait son pire cauchemar, pire qu'une éternité en enfer… Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Ses paupières lui semblaient lourdes comme deux dalles de pierre… Des dalles qui le retenaient prisonnier dans l'inconscience. Il voulait se réveiller ! Il voulait voir Wufei… Il tenta de bouger, mais son corps refusa d'obéir.

Wufei : Il a bougé les doigts ! Sally, il a bougé !

Dans le coton qui envahissait encore son esprit, il cru reconnaître sa voix… Il voulait le voir… Il voulait l'entendre… Il avait peur de faire un autre rêve et finalement, de se rendre compte que Wufei était vraiment mort et que lui avait survécu. Il tenta de l'appeler mais ne réussit à sortir qu'un murmure.

Wufei : Heero ! Je suis là… Je suis là !

On lui reprit la main, en la serrant doucement. Oui, c'était lui… Il le savait… Il le sentait. Il se sentit soulagé comme si on lui avait enlevé une enclume qui lui comprimait le torse et le cœur. Il avait l'impression mieux respirer, d'être libéré d'un poids trop lourd à porter et qui le détruisait petit à petit… Wufei n'était pas mort ! Duo lui avait dit vrai. Il avait l'impression de rêver… Par contre, il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas, cette fois !

Sally : Heero ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Heero gémit doucement, en faisant un gros effort pour soulever les dalles qui lui servaient actuellement de paupières. Il les referma aussitôt, ébloui par la lumière reflèté par une couleur très blanche. Il était dans une infirmerie… Il reconnaissait l'odeur « médicale », en plus de la couleur. Il refit un essaie et se laissa le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité. Il vit un peu flou d'abord et puis reconnu Wufei… Il ne pu que sourire (bêtement ? J'espère pas), incapable de décrypter exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

Sally testa mes réflexes de ses yeux, l'éblouissant à moitié avec une petite lampe. Il détourna la tête, gêné.

Sally : Très bien… Bon réflexe occulaire.

Le medecin vérifia encore quelques réflexes, avant de paraître satisfaite et rassurée.

Sally : Bien… Il ne semble pas avoir de sequelles physiques, mais je ferais quelques examens suplémentaires pour en être sûr.

Heero détourna la tête, fatigué par tout ce blabla. Déjà qu'il avait les idées encore embrouillées, ça lui donnait mal à la tête…

Wufei : Il a l'air fatigué…

Sally : C'est normal… Il faut juste qu'il se repose, Wufei.

Ce fut autour de Quatre d'appeler après Sally, l'air très excité. Il semblait un peu inquiet et rassuré, en même temps. Elle laissa donc les asiatiques tous les deux, pour aller voir Duo.

Heero essaya de lever sa main vers la joue de Wufei. Il voulait le toucher, le caresser… Mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour ça. Le chinois la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne retombe sur le lit et sourit au japonais. Il se sentait terriblement affaibli et fatigué, comme si il revenait d'un très long voyage très éprouvant… C'était un peu le cas, d'un coté. Un très long voyage en enfer… Il tenta de dire le nom de Wufei mais sa voix aussi lui semblait très faible. Il voulait lui parler quand même, même doucement si nécessaire…

Heero : Est-ce un merveilleux rêve ? Ou alors, est-ce que je suis mort ? J'ai du mal à croire que… Tu es vraiment là… En vie.

Wufei : J'ai eu si peur quand tu t'es évanouit… J'ai cru que tu étais mort… Je suis vivant, Heero. Je te jure que je suis vivant…

Heero : Je sais… Duo me l'a dit…

Wufei : Duo ?

Heero : C'est lui qui m'a convaincu de revenir… Pour toi.

Wufei : Je ne comprend pas vraiment mais je le remercierais, dans ce cas… Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fais si tu étais mort.

Heero sentit la main de Wufei trembler un peu. Il le regarda avec tendresse et prit l'autre main du chinois faiblement. Il connaissait ses tiques, quand il allait pleurer. (il peut, avec tous ce qu'il a pleurer dans la première partie !) Il ne voulait pas qu'il pleure…

Heero : Ne pleure pas… J'aime pas quand tu pleures…

Wufei : Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais ?

Heero : Je croyais que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre… Et je ne voulait rien te dire, pour ne pas te blesser plus quand… Quand tu apprendrais ce que j'avais fait.

Wufei : Idiot… C'était de toi que je parlais. Tu étais jaloux de toi-même…

Heero ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par ce détail, à présent que tout était enfin fini. Il était vraiment heureux d'être réveiller et vivant… Il ne voulait plus du noir, ni de la solitude.

Wufei : Je ne t'en veux plus du tout, tu sais. Tu as fais ce que tu devais faire et ça c'est très mal terminé… Mais tu es de retour et Treize Kushrénada est mort, par ma main.

Heero : Je suis désolé. Je t'ai fais du mal, malgré tout… Même si je suis de retour, même si tu m'as pardonné, je ne me suis pas pardonné moi-même. Je n'y arrive pas…

Wufei : Il faut te pardonner… C'est fini. Je suis vivant, ce démon est mort et la guerre est presque fini avec la destruction de la Forteresse Noire. OZ est très ébranlé avec ces deux pertes capitales et ils sont très désorganisés ! On a presque gagné… Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Heero : Oui, tu es vivant… Tu as vraiment tué Treize Kushrénada ?

Wufei : Oui… Je sais, c'est incroyable. J'en reviens pas moi-même. Je l'ai battu ! Il a subit la vengeance d'un guerrier blessé… Il m'a sous-estimé, à cause de ma cécité et j'ai su utiliser ses faiblesses. Je suis vraiment redevenu un guerrier et par sa mort, j'ai enfin retrouvé mon honneur.

Heero : Je suis fier de toi… Je savais que tu t'en sortirais. J'ai toujours su que tu en avais la force… J'aurais tant aimé te voir redevenir le guerrier que tu étais. Je regrette juste que tu sois resté aveugle…

Wufei : Ne regrettes pas… On apprend à voir les choses autrement quand on est aveugle. Les yeux du cœur ne mentent jamais, eux. Quand on voit, on a trop tendance à se fier aux apparences… Je ne regrette plus, je me suis adapté et je suis bien plus fort, maintenant ! Je te montrerais le guerrier que je suis redevenu, pour te le prouver…

Heero : Je n'ai pas besoin de preuves, pour te croire… Mais je veux le voir, quand même. Je veux voir tout ce que j'ai raté… Absolument tout ! C'est plutôt à moi de te donner des preuves, je crois… Et de me faire pardonner aussi.

Wufei : Je n'ai pas besoin de preuves non plus. Tu me les as déjà toutes données… Tu es déjà tout pardonné également. Il y a juste une chose qui nécessite encore un petit effort de ta part… Pour effacer la peine que tu m'as fait par ton absence et les sentiments que tu m'as cachés.

Heero : Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Dis-le moi et je le ferais !

Wufei : Reste avec moi et aimes-moi. Je veux que tu oublie ce qu'ils t'ont fait, je veux que tu te pardonnes… Les coupables, c'était eux, pas toi ! Il faut dépasser tout ça… Je veux retrouver le Heero qui m'a apprit à me dépacer et à me battre, sans rien voir… Qui m'a pris dans ses bras et qui m'a encouragé, quand j'étais désespéré… Qui m'a aimé sans jamais rien me dire et qui était prêt à se sacrifié pour moi… Tout le reste, c'est le passé. Il faut aller de l'avant, maintenant. Y a plus que ça compte pour moi : toi…

Heero : Je vais essayer… Mais tu m'aideras, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me laisseras pas seul ? Je veux plus être seul… Je ne veux plus rester dans le noir…

Wufei : Tu ne seras plus seul, je te le promet… Je vais m'occuper de toi, comme toi tu l'as fait pour moi. Mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu te reposes… On a tout le temps pour rattraper le temps perdu, maintenant.

Wufei lui fit un bisou sur le front, qui l'aida à se mettre dans la tête qu'il avait le droit d'être pardonné… Mais il fallait qu'il arrive à se pardonner à lui-même aussi. Ca serait bien plus dur… Et il n'y aurait pas que ça. Il se moquait de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait avant, mais maintenant ça allait sûrement prendre une autre importance… Est-ce qu'il allait avoir peur du noir ou quand quelqu'un le toucherait ? Est-ce que la foule ou le fait de sortir allait l'effrayer ? Il avait peur de ne pas réussir à redevenir celui qui l'était avant…

Le chinois posa sa tête sur son torse, en fermant les yeux, sans lâcher sa main.

Wufei : Dors… Je suis là, je te protège… Si quelqu'un essaie de te faire du mal, je le tuerais lui aussi. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas… D'accord ? Je suis là…

Oui, il était là… Enfin, il était là. Le guide qu'il attendait dans la mort et qui allait finalement l'aider à vivre. Il ne voulait plus penser à tout ça, maintenant. Il ferma les yeux, ses pensées tournées vers son Dragon. Il se rendormit rapidement, épuisé physiquement comme moralement.

§§§

Duo revint à lui doucement, en entendant des voix… Celle de Wufei, de Sally… Il parlait de Heero… Non, elle semblait plutôt parler à Heero. Il était réveillé ? Il alllait bien ?

Duo : Heero…

L'américain ouvrit les yeux et cligna un peu des yeux à cause de la lumière. Il sentit tout de suite sa tête « vibré », comme un gong… Il avait affreusement mal à la tête !

Quatre : Duo ! Tu es enfin réveillé !

Il se sentait un peu endolorit et surtout très confus et vaseux. Il se sentait mieux sur la falaise, malgré l'ambiance froide qui y reignait… Il fut surpris quand Quatre, très soulagé, se jeta sur lui, sans prévenir. Il retint un gémissement en sentant son torse lui faire mal, à cause le poids du blond. Maudit canon !

Duo : Quatre ? Doucement, tu me fais mal…

Le blond se redressa aussi vite, qu'il s'était jeté sur lui.

Quatre : Excuses-moi ! Ca va aller ?

Duo : Oui… Je… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me souviens seulement du combat et du tir du canon…

Quatre : Tu as été gravement blessé par le tir, Duo. J'ai sentit quand le canon t'a touché… J'ai cru te perdre… C'était affreux ! Heureusement, Trowa y est aller avec le Wing Zero et a détruit la base. Il t'a ramené à Sally tout de suite après, ça t'a sauvé la vie… Tu as eu de la chance. Heureusement que le gundamium est résistant… Sinon tu serais mort sur le coup.

Quatre baissa la tête, encore sous le choc de l'inquiétude.

Duo : Je vois. La Mort ne veut vraiment de moi, apparemment. Je vais prendre ça comme une chance, pour une fois… Il doit pas rester grand chose de Deathcythe, par contre…

Quatre : Il est très abimé, c'est vrai… Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il va être réparé… L'important pour moi, c'est que tu sois vivant !

L'empathe prit sa main et se remit plus prudemment sur lui. Duo le serra dans ses bras, contente d'être vivant.

Duo : Oui, c'est le plus important… J'ai eu peur de te perdre, moi aussi. Se trouver seul face à la mort… C'est vraiment quelque chose d'effrayant. Je ne veux pas revivre ça ! Et dire que Heero a vécut ça bien plus que quelque heures… Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que ça peut être. Je comprend pourquoi il croyait être mort, maintenant…

Quatre l'embrassa tendrement et se redressa, pour ne pas risquer de lui faire mal encore.

Duo regarda son ange, inquiet.

Duo : Je voudrais savoir… Comment il va ?

Quatre lui sourit.

Quatre : Il se remet… Sally dit qu'il est très résistant. Je crois même qu'il vient de se réveiller…

Duo : Je suis content de le savoir… Ca me rassure.

Quatre le regarda, troublé.

Quatre : Comment sais-tu qu'il se croyait mort, Duo ? Est-ce que tu l'as… Vu ?

Duo : On peut dire ça comme ça… Dans une sorte de rêve ou de cauchemar. Pourquoi ?

Quatre : Je t'expliquerais plus tard… C'est un peu dur à expliquer. Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça, maintenant…

Duo entendit Heero parler avec Wufei.

Duo : C'est lui… Il est vraiment réveiller ! Il faut que je le vois !

Duo se redressa un peu vite et se trouva avec le souffle coupé, à cause de la douleur.

Quatre : Il ne faut pas que tu bouges ! Tes blessures sont très sérieuses ! Tu es resté une semaine dans le comat !

Quatre le fit se rallonger, d'un air qui n'accepte pas de refus. Duo avait toujours un peu de mal à respirer et semblait avoir mal, ce qui inquiéta Quatre. Il appela Sally en urgence. Celle-ci donna un anti-douleur, doublé d'un calmant à Duo et lui recommanda expressément de ne pas bouger… Il ne se fit pas prier pour accepter, avant de partir à somnoler. Il verrait Heero plus tard… Il avait tout le temps, maintenant… Puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux vivants.

§§§

Sally avait prévenu les mads du réveil de Heero et Duo… Ils avaient été grandement soulagés de l'apprendre. Mais malgré leur réveil, Quatre et Wufei étaient toujours inquiet… Le chinois refusait toujours d'aller se reposer, alors qu'il avait promit de le faire quand Heero serait réveillé. Le médecin avait donc décider de prendre le taureau par le corne… Elle les avait arraché à leur dormeur chéri, pour leur parler. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils tombent malade eux aussi !

Quatre : Pourquoi tu veux nous parler à l'écart, à ton bureau ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Duo ou Heero ?

Sally fit un sourire rassurant à l'empathe, avant qu'il ne s'imagine quelque chose de grave.

Sally : Non, pas avec eux… Avec vous. Ca fait une semaine que vous vous êtes à peine reposé ! Et c'est sans compter la fatigue accumulée d'avant… Il faut vous reposez absolument.

Quatre : Duo n'est pas encore remis…

Wufei : Je refuse de laisser Heero seul. Il m'a trop manqué et j'ai eu trop peur de le perdre… Je veux veiller sur lui !

Le docteur soupira. Quel têtes de mule ! L'amour rend vraiment fou…

Sally : Le plus grave est passé… Ils se sont réveillés. C'est ce qui m'inquiétait le plus… Maintenant, leur blessures non plus qu'à guérir et ils seront sur pied.

Wufei : Heero ne va pas bien ! Ses blessures sont loin d'être guérit et il doit avoir de graves sequelles morales, sûrement !

Sally : Je sais, Wufei… Mais c'est un autre problème et t'épuiser ne le résoudra pas. Je suis rassuré sur l'état physique de Heero… Il s'est accroché jusque là et réveillé, alors le plus gros est fait. C'est vrai que son état était vraiment inquiétant, mais je trouve qu'il s'est bien remit… Quand on sait qu'il a été torturé, brûler au 3ème degré, battu, fouetté et violé, je dirais presque que c'est un miracle. Ne t'occupes pas des sequelles psychologiques, pour l'instant. On ne les verra vraiment qu'avec le temps… Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il aura le plus besoin de toi. Si tu es épuisé, tu ne pourras pas le soutenir comme il faut. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Wufei : Oui… Mais est-ce qu'il est vraiment hors de danger ?

Sally : Pas totalement, mais en grande partie… Mais je fais très attention. Wufei, je sais que tu es très inquiet… Mais que dira Heero si il te voit avec des cernes monstrueux, plus large jour après jour ? Il ne s'est pas encore vraiment rendu compte que tu es fatigué, mais il le verra rapidement. Je ne suis pas une experte en psychologie, mais à mon avis il culpabilisera de te faire encore du mal. Et ce n'est pas ça qui l'aidera, au contraire… Pareil pour toi, Quatre. Reposez-vous ! Je veille sur eux…

Quatre : Je veux être sûr que Duo ne risque plus rien !

Sally : Il s'est réveillé, Quatre. Je t'avais expliqué que le plus grand danger pour l'instant, était que le choc violent qu'il a reçu à la tête l'empêche de se réveiller. Il s'est réveillé… Rien ne dit qu'il n'aura pas de sequelles, mais sa vie n'est plus en danger même si sa blessure reste assez grave. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est qu'il ne bouge pas… Et ça, j'y veillerais, fais-moi confiance. Il ne bougera pas de ce lit avant que je ne l'ai décidé et il n'y aura pas de négociation possible, cette fois ! Pour le traumatisme possible, je lui ferais des radios pour vérifier ça… Mais pour l'instant, tu ne l'aideras pas en restant là. Tu comprend, Quatre ? Vous comprenez, tous les deux ? Le risque zéro n'existe pas, mais je suis là pour m'assurer que tout aille bien… Vous ne voulez tout de même pas me remplacer, quand même ?

Quatre : Non, bien sûr que non… On te fait confiance, mais j'arrive pas à me calmer. Je suis soulagé qu'il soit enfin réveillé… Mais j'arrive pas à me calmer. J'ai toujours peur…

Sally : Continue comme ça et c'est la crise d'empathie assurée. Tu es épuisé, tu dois te reposer. Duo te dirait la même chose, alors écoutes-moi !

L'arabe soupira, résigné et convaincu.

Quatre : Très bien… Je vais essayer de me reposer.

Wufei : Moi aussi. Je veux pas que Heero s'inquiète encore pour moi…

Sally : Sage décision… Si vous avez du mal à dormir, je vous donnerais des somnifères.

Wufei s'appuya sur le mur, soudain pensif.

Wufei : Heero a dit quelque chose de bizarre, tout à l'heure. Il a dit qu'il a parlé à Duo, qu'il lui a dit que j'étais vivant…

Quatre : Duo a dit la même chose ! Il dit l'avoir vu dans une sorte de rêve.

Sally : C'est étrange, comme coïncidence…

Quatre : Plus étrange encore… Un peu avant qu'ils se réveillent, j'ai cru sentir un « lien » entre eux, comme si ils communiquaient.

Wufei : C'est possible, ça ?

Quatre : En théorie, oui… Quand deux personnes ont certains pouvoirs. Ca dépasse largement l'intuition…

Wufei : Mais ils n'en ont pas, non ? Si ?

Quatre : Je le saurais s'ils en avaient… Mais ils se sont vus, ils se sont parlés, quand même. Peut-être que leur état de comat plus ou moins profond a permit ça ? Le comat n'est pas un état psychique habituel. On ne sait pas ce qui se passe vraiment dans un esprit, dans ces situations-là. Peut-être que ça leur a ouvert des « portes » ? C'est la seule explication que je puisse imaginer, pour l'instant…

Sally : Je ne sais pas… C'est quelque chose qui me dépasse. L'important pour moi, c'est qu'ils soient réveillés. C'est ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, que leur blessures ne soit trop graves…

Wufei : Je ne sais pas non plus, mais je suis d'accord avec Sally ! Je vais aller me reposer sans attendre… Il va dormir encore un bon moment, sûrement.

Sally : Oui… Tout comme Duo.

Quatre : Je vais y aller aussi, alors… Mais si il y a quelque chose qui se passe, tu me préviens, hein ?

Sally : Il ne se passera rien de grave, Quatre. Va te reposer !

Quatre : Oui…

Wufei et Quatre allèrent faire un bisou sur le front à leur blessés et leur dire deux mots… Un peu long leur deux mots, sachant que Heero et Duo dormaient, mais bon. Puis, ils quittèrent enfin l'infirmerie. Sally se permit alors de souffler un peu, fatigué…

§§§ (1M et 28J)

Duo se réveilla plus facilement, moins dans le cirage et sans mal de tête… Il avait du dormir plus d'une journée, vu l'enseillement matinal. (disons qu'il y a une fenêtre) Quatre n'était plus là. Il se reposait sûrement… Il n'avait pas dû dormir des masses, pendant qu'il était dans le comat. Une semaine de comat, il n'en revenait pas quand même…

Il se sentait mieux, plus reposé. Par contre, il n'avait pas l'intention d'essayer de bouger… Hier lui avait largement suffit. Il devait avoir été sérieusement blessé, au niveau du torse ! N'empêche qu'il voulait toujours voir Heero… Ou lui parler. Peut-être qu'il était réveillé ?

Duo : Heero ?

Il entendit un gémissement endormit lui répondre.

Duo : Tu dors… Désolé, on parlera plus tard.

Heero : Non, ça va… Je somnolais seulement.

Duo : OK.

Petit silence… Duo n'avait pas quoi dire. Il voulait lui parler mais ne savait pas quoi dire, c'est bête.

Duo : Comment tu te sens, maintenant que tu es revenu parmis nous ?

Heero : Je sais pas trop… Ca me fait bizarre d'être vivant. Je suis content de l'être, bien sûr, mais ça me fait bizarre.

Duo : Comment ça bizarre ?

Heero : J'ai du mal à réalisé que je suis pas mort… Je me sentais tellement mort…

Duo : Ca devait être dur, là-bas… Mais c'est fini. Tu as survécu et Wufei aussi…

Heero : Je sais… Mais cette impression de vide et de mort ne m'a pas totalement quitté. J'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir ce poids à porter… Comme si vivre était « lourd » a faire.

Duo : Ca passera tout seul… Ca doit être le choc.

Heero : Le choc… Je n'en ai pas fini avec ce choc, je crois.

Duo : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pourquoi ça passerait pas ?

Heero : J'ai été violé, Duo ! J'ai été torturé… Et je me suis même torturé l'esprit tout seul ! Je crois pas que ça passera si facilement.

Il sentit de la peine et de la douleur dans la voix du japonais.

Duo : Excuses-moi, j'ai du mal à imaginer ce que ça peut faire…

Heero : C'est simple. Imagine ne ressentir que de la peine, de la douleur ou du vide en toi… Imagine avoir servi de défouloir et de poupée gonflable à une bande de dégénérés obcédés… Imagine avoir été enchainé à un mur, comme une bête, pendant plus d'une semaine ! Je voudrais être mort, Duo… Si il n'y avait pas Wufei, je le serais.

Il entendit Heero se retourner dans son lit et renifler un peu. Il devait pleurer. Ca ne serait pas simple, non… Mais il devait rester positif pour que Heero finisse par y croire aussi.

Duo : N'y penses plus, Heero… C'est le passé.

Heero : Non… C'est le présent pour moi. J'y pense tout le temps, sauf quand je suis avec lui. Je ne sais pas comment sera mon futur, mais je ne m'en vois aucun…

Duo : Même pas avec Wufei ?

Heero : Je ne sais plus… Je préfère pas penser au futur, ni au passé. Je voudrais que Wufei soit là… Avec moi… Pour m'empêcher d'y penser et de pleurer pour ça…

Si il pouvait, l'américain se lèverait et irait le réconforter… Mais il ne pouvait se lever, ni le voir d'ailleurs à cause de ce maudit rideau.

Duo : Il se repose sûrement… Il s'est énormément inquiété pour toi. Maintenant que tu es là et en vie, il doit être rassuré…

Heero : Tu crois vraiment que… Que je le mérite, Duo ?

Il sentait du doute dans sa voix… Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, alors qu'il pleurait. Il voulait aller le voir. Peut-être que si il essayait de se lever doucement… Il tenta le coup tout doucement, en répondant.

Duo : On en a déjà parlé et je n'ai pas changer d'avis.

Heero : Je ne me sens pas à la hauteur… J'ai peur de le décevoir… Je me sens tellement vide, incapable de lui donner ce qu'il attend. Pourtant, je veux lui donner… Je le veux vraiment !

Duo : Tu ne le décevras pas. Même si tu as du mal, il saura t'attendre et rester avec toi…

Heero : J'ai l'impression qu'il gâcherait sa vie avec moi… Imagine que je ne supporte plus la perspective de faire l'amour ? Que je devienne craintif comme un gosse ? Je veux pas lui imposer ça…

Il réussit au prix d'un gros effort à s'asseoir… Il avait mal, mais la douleur restait supportable. Tout aussi précautionneusement, il se leva et avança vers le rideau. Il l'ouvrit et vit qu'il avait vu juste, quand Heero se tourna vers lui. Il se recacha aussi vite… Duo approcha de son lit et s'assit sur le bord.

Duo : Calmes-toi, Heero. Quand vous êtes revenu et qu'il était aveugle, tu te souviens comme il était perdu et craintif ?

Heero : Oui…

Duo : Pourquoi tu es resté avec lui et que tu l'as aidé comme tu l'a fais ?

Heero : Parce que je ne supportais pas de le voir comme ça… Que je voulais retrouver l'ancien Wufei, celui dont j'étais tombé amoureux… Que je voulais l'aider, à défaut de l'aimer.

Duo : Il fera pareil pour toi… Sauf que lui t'aimera, en plus.

Heero : Mais si je me remettais pas ? Si je lui faisais perdre son temps ?

Le japonais se retourna vers lui, très inquiet. Duo posa la main sur son épaule, pour essayer de l'apaiser.

Duo : Il se disait exactement la même chose que toi, à peu de chose près… La situation est inversé, cette fois.

Heero : Je déteste me sentir si faible… Je ne veux pas lui causer autant de soucis qu'il m'en à causé. Je me sens même pas capable de passer la porte de l'infirmerie… Cette chose aussi simple me fait peur.

Duo : Essaie de ne pas y penser. Concentres-toi sur les choses positives… Si tu doutes, rappelles-toi ce que tu as fais pour lui. Il ne t'abandonnera pas, Heero… Accroches-toi à lui et à nous. Tu peux, ça ne nous dérangera pas… Par contre, si jamais tu avais des idées noires, ne songes même pas à te suicider ! Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu le dis… A Wufei, moi ou aux autres… Mais tu le dis, bon sang ! Ne te laisse pas dépassé par tes problèmes une deuxième fois. OK ?

Heero hocha la tête, mais avait une tête de « mais » sur le visage.

Heero : On ne contrôle pas ce genre de chose… Mais j'essaierais de suivre tes conseils.

Duo : Pourquoi avais-tu essayé de te suicider, avant que tu ne quittes la maison comme un voleur ?

Heero : Je n'avais pas l'intention de me suicider. Je voulais seulement enlever l'emetteur… L'emetteur !

Heero, alarmé, regarda son poignet, où il y avait un pansement.

Heero : Ce pansement… Vous me l'avez enlevé, n'est-ce pas ? Avant de me ramener…

Duo : Bien sûr, c'était prévu dans le plan de sauvetage… Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Comment en es-tu venu là ?

Il se coucha sur le dos et regarda le plafond, en évitant le regard de Duo.

Heero : J'étais très inquiet, un peu désespéré et j'avais beaucoup de doutes et de remords… Je me suis coupé un peu fort et mes idées noires ont prit le dessus. Au lieu d'arrêter le sang, je l'ai laissé couler… Et c'est tout.

Duo : Je vois… Et bien, si tu te retrouves dans ce genre de situation, tu empêche le sang de couler, tu prends une douche froide pour te remettre les idées en place et tu te soignes ! C'est clair ? Sans oublier de nous prévenir après… Je ne veux plus jamais voir de sang, ni de coupures sur ces poignets !

Il lui prit une main et toucha son poignet, où il n'y avait plus de traces de sa tentative. Heero en frissonna, à cause du souvenir… Duo le lâcha, l'ayant remarqué et Heero cacha sa main sous la couverture, presque honteux.

Heero : J'essaierais, je te dis… Tu sais, quand ces idées-là prennent le dessus, c'est dur de résister… C'est si tentant de se laisser aller et de fuir. Tu n'as même pas envie de résister…

Duo : Tu avais pensé à Wufei, au moins ?

Heero : Oui… Mais j'étais pas dans mon état normal. J'ai pris tout de travers… Je me sentais si coupable que j'ai même pas eu la volonté pour lui. J'ai pas pensé que si je faisais ça, Treize serait libre de le tuer…

Duo : Je peux imaginer que c'était dur à supporter… Mais de là à faire ça, il y a un sacré pas.

Heero : Quand tu trahis tout ceux que tu aimes et que tu te trouves seul face à ça, ça ne l'ai plus… C'est plus difficile que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Duo baissa les yeux et se tritura les mains, soudain nerveux. Il n'avait pas imaginé que c'était si dur que ça. Il l'ait vraiment jugé trop vite et sans réfléchir… Ou peut-être trop et mal réfléchit.

Duo : Je t'en ai beaucoup voulu de nous avoir trahi. Je souhaitais même te tuer… Et quand Quatre et Trowa s'accrochaient à dire que tu ne pouvais pas l'avoir pour le plaisir, ça me rendait fou ! La lettre que tu avais écrite pour Wufei, pour moi c'était du bidon… Je ne l'ai cru qu'une fois au pied du mur. J'ai été obligé d'admettre que c'était la vérité… Même si je voulais pas le voir.

Heero : Ca m'étonne pas et je le comprend parfaitement… Ce qui m'étonnes, c'est que vous m'ayez pardonné et que vous soyez venu me libérer… Je ne l'espérais même pas en rêve.

Duo : Pourtant, on t'a pardonné et on a même été se jeter dans la gueule du loup, pour te sauver… Les vrais amis ne vous abandonnent pas quand vous êtes dans la merde, même si c'est de la folie pure d'y aller.

Heero soupira et quitta le plafond blanc des yeux, pour regarder Duo.

Heero : Merci, Duo. Tu m'as même sauvé deux fois… Puisque tu m'as empêché de sauter de la falaise. Si je craque encore, tu pourras veiller à ce que je ne fasse pas de conneries ? Je sais que je saurais capable de recommencer…

Duo : Compte sur moi, j'y veillerais ! Je ferais plus attention, maintenant… Pour être sûr de ne pas rater quelque chose d'autre d'important.

Heero : C'est de ma faute tout ce qui est arrivé… Excuses-moi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était sauver Wufei… Mais je m'y suis mal pris. J'ai failli faire tout le contraire…

Duo sourit au japonais et lui mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Duo : Tu y a perdu beaucoup de plumes… Wufei aussi, mais vous êtes en vie. Gardes ça en mémoire, c'est le plus important.

Duo vit que Heero s'était calmé entre temps et ne pleurait plus… Il avait au moins réussit à le rassurer un peu.

Duo : Ca à l'air d'aller mieux… Je vais retourner me coucher, avant que Sally ne…

Sally : Trop tard, Duo !

Duo : … Voit que je suis debout… Et merde, grillé.

Sally approcha avec un air pas contente du tout et Duo sembla rapetiser.

Sally : Tu sais ce que ça veut dire « pas bouger » ?

Duo : Oui… Mais Heero allait pas bien. Je voulais pas le laisser dans cet état…

Sally : Toujours une excuse pour désobéir ! Tu n'es pas guéris et tes blessures sont sérieuses, faut-il que je te mette sous sédatif pour que tu suives mes conseils ?

Heero : Ne te fâches pas... On ne faisait que parler... Je crois que j'avais besoin de réconfort. Je me sentais seul...

Le dragonne en tenu d'infirmière regarda Heero, qui avait l'air penaud comme si c'était sa faute.

Sally : Si tu prend sa défense, en plus... Enfin, pour cette fois, je passe. Mais la prochaine fois, réconfortes-le depuis ton lit ! D'accord, Duo Maxwell ?

Duo : D'accord, d'accord ! Je ferais mon possible pour ça…

Sally : Retourne au lit, maintenant. Vous devriez vous reposez, au lieu de parler !

Sally aida Duo à rejoindre son lit et lui lança quelques autres recommandations, au passage. Pendant qu'elle remettait la couverture sur lui correctement et lui infligeait ses conseils, Duo se tourna vers Heero et lui fit un énorme sourire, qui remonta le moral de Heero. Le japonais savait pouvoir compter sur lui, au moins… Il lui rendit son sourire, juste avant que Sally ne voit que Duo ne l'écoutait pas et lui fasse une autre réprimande, pour son imprudence et sa désinvolture.

§§§

Pendant que Duo se faisait enguirlander par Sally, Quatre et Wufei était en train de se faire un petit combat amical, pour le fun… Ils avaient besoin de se détendre et de se laisser aller un peu, après toute cette tension et cette inquiétude. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, le chinois avait proposé à l'empathe d'aller se « dérouiller » un peu avec lui et il avait accepter avec joie.

Trowa, lui bichonnait et réglait son Heavyarms avec patience… Juste à coté, le deathcythe, moitié dénudé, subissait une grosse réparation. Mais le français n'écoutait pas le bruit des réparations, il n'y faisait même pas attention… Il pensait à Heero, à Duo, qu'il devrait aller les voir en espérant tomber à un moment où ils étaient réveillés… Il pensait aussi à ce qui s'était passé pendant le combat. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ou pas, finalement ? Il posa son tournevis et se leva, avec l'envie d'aller refaire un test avec le Wing Zero. Il s'arrêta devant le gundam une seconde et le regarda, avant de s'asseoir dedans. Il s'installa bien et regarda autour de lui, en s'attendant à je-ne-sais-pas-quoi… Qui ne vint pas. Il soupira et appuya sa tête contre l'appuie-tête, en fermant les yeux.

Trowa : A quoi tu t'attendais, mon vieu… Que le gundam te dise « Salut, Trowa ! », avec la voix des bons jours de Duo ? N'importe quoi… Tu perds vraiment la tête, Trowa.

Il se sentait bête… Même si il devait se passer quelque chose, ça ne serait pas visible. Il se rappella comment ça s'était passé, ce qu'il avait ressentit. Il n'avait pas entendu de voix, ni rien… Il avait juste « sentit » quelque chose, une présence. Il lui avait semblé que c'était celle de Heero… Peut-être qu'il devrait aller lui en parler ? Il pourrait peut-être l'éclairer, après tout c'était son gundam… Il prit les commandes en main, simplement comme ça, sans rouvrir les yeux. Ca lui rappelait des souvenirs… Quel sensation indescryptible, c'était magique de se sentir tout puissant et capable de tout réussir ! Et cette présence qui le guidait… Il lui avait fait confiance immédiatement, sans savoir pourquoi. Il se laissa porter par le flot du souvenir et les images du combat, qui n'était pas exactement pareil à ce qu'il se souvenait. Etrange… Si il avait eu l'esprit un peu moins rationnel, il aurait pensé que le gundam voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Il perdit le fil de ses propres pensées, pour suivre ce qui le gundam lui « évoquait ». Il se rappela le sauvetage de Heero, avec une mise en avant sur l'état inquiétant du secouru et puis, ce qu'il avait ressentit dans le gundam, montré d'une façon qui semblait dire que Heero n'y était pour rien. Il commençait à cerner quelque chose, mais sans vraiment le comprendre… Et si c'était le gundam qui l'avait guidé ? Soudain, il vit le même combat… Enfin presque. Il se vit se faire touché par un tir du canon et perdre. Puis, il vit Duo, le corps ensanglanté, mourir. Il vit ensuite Heero seul sur une étrange falaise et sauter dans une mer presque noir, très sinistre… La dernière image, celle de Wufei pleurant sur le corps sans vie de Heero, à l'infirmerie le fit sursauter et revenir à lui immédiatement, comme une douche froide.

Trowa : Heero !

Il se redressa en rouvrant les yeux, paniqué et se trouva tout con, face à un technicien embarrassé.

Technicien : Excusez-moi, vous sembliez dormir… Je dois faire un réglage sur ce gundam alors j'ai essayé de vous réveillé doucement. Je voulais pas vous faire sursauter…

Trowa : Ce n'est rien… Je faisais… Un cauchemar. Enfin, je crois… Et si…

A la pensée que ce qu'il ait vu en dernier puisse être vrai, il se leva comme une furie en bousculant le technicien largué et partit en courant du hangar. Il courru comme un fou jusqu'à l'infirmerie, sans s'occuper de l'air surpris de ceux qu'ils croisaient… Il ouvrit la porte sans douceur et s'arrêta essouflé, sur le seuil.

Sally : Trowa ! Ca ne va pas d'entrer comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle se leva de son bureau, inquiète et s'approcha de lui. Il balbutia une réponse en regardant immédiatement vers Heero.

Trowa : Non… Enfin, je sais pas… Comment va Heero ? Il n'est pas… Mort ?

Sally : Mais non, il va bien… Il dort. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Trowa ? Tu as l'air paniqué, comme si tu avais vu un fantôme…

Le français s'appuya contre le mur, en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Maudit gundam ! Il lui avait fait la peur de sa vie !

Trowa : J'ai cru que j'en avais vu un… J'ai vu Heero mort.

Le médecin le regarda sans comprendre, très inquiète.

Sally : Quoi ? Comment ça, tu l'as vu mort ?

Trowa : Même si je t'expliquais, tu ne me croirais pas… Tu es sûr qu'il ne risque plus rien ?

Sally : A coté de quand je l'ai ramené ici, il ne risque pratiquement plus rien. Son état est très stable et ses blessures guérissent bien…

Trowa : Ca devrait aller, alors… Je sais pas ce que j'ai vu, mais ça devait pas être l'avenir. Tu pourrais faire attention quand même ? Au cas où…

Sally : D'accord, je ferais attention… Mais tu es sûr que ça va, Trowa ?

Trowa : A part que tous les techniciens et les hommes que j'ai croisé doivent penser que je suis devenu fou, tout va bien. Je reviendrais le voir plus tard… Il y a quelque chose dont je dois lui parler absolument.

Sally : Reviens à midi, alors… Je vais essayer de les faire re-manger normalement.

Trowa : Ok. Je m'occuperais de Heero, alors… Ca te fera ça de moins à faire.

Sally : D'accord. A tout à l'heure… Essaie de te calmer, en attendant. Heero va bien, comme tu peux le voir…

Trowa jeta un œil au japonais en train de dormir tranquillement, avant de hocher la tête et de sortir, un peu rassuré. Il avait vraiment eut très peur… Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, histoire d'être un peu au calme et de se reposer. Il réfléchirait mieux à ce qu'il avait vu seul, dans le silence… Est-ce que le gundam avait voulu lui dire quelque chose ? Si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas comprit le message… Le fil conducteur qu'il lui avait semblé repéré avait fichu le camp, à son « réveil » brutal. Peut-être qu'une fois calmé, ça allait lui revenir ? Aussitôt arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit… Et sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, il s'endormit, perdu dans ses réflexions.

Il se réveilla à midi, alors qu'il faisait un rêve loufoque. Heero avec une queue de sirène, nageait dans la mer et Trowa tentait désespérément de le suivre, en l'appelant… Mais il continuait sa nage, en rigolant moqueusement. Ce fut l'image de Heero mangeant avec délice des algues vertes, allongé sur la plage lassivement alors qu'il le rattrapait enfin, qui le réveilla… Il se passa une main sur le visage et regarda l'heure, en se souvenant qu'il devait aller aider Sally et voir Heero.

Trowa : Déjà midi ? Bon sang, je me suis endormis…

Tu parles d'un rêve… Tout ça parce que le Wing Zero lui avait montré des images sans queue ni tête, pour lui. Un Heero en sirène, n'importe quoi… Et qui mangeait des algues, en plus ! Il avait rarement fait un rêve aussi dingue.

Il se leva et bailla un coup, avant de décider de retourner à l'infirmerie. Quand il arriva, Sally avait déjà commencé avec Heero, qui refusait de manger apparemment… Alors que Duo, lui dévorait son assiette sans se faire prier.

L'américain aperçut Trowa et lui fit un grand sourire, par le rideau de séparation resté ouvert.

Duo : Salut, Trowa ! Tu viens enfin nous voir ? Comment va Deathcythe, dis ? Au fait, merci de m'avoir sauvé ! Ca m'aurait embêté de mourir si jeune… Et surtout que j'ai enfin Quatre. Gouter à ce bonheur et le perdre si vite, je l'aurais beaucoup regretté… Dans la mesure où on est conscience de genre de chose quand on est mort, bien sûr.

Le français sourit et approcha un peu. Sally se leva, en soupirant et posa l'assiette sur un coin du lit. Heero regardait ailleurs, avec un air contrarié.

Trowa : J'ai fais ce que je devais faire. Ca m'aurait fait de la peine de perdre un ami… Je suis déjà passé, mais vous dormiez. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton gundam est entre de bonnes mains.

Sally : Alors tu n'as aucun raison de ne pas rester dans ton lit. Finis de manger, Duo.

Duo : Avec plaisir, je meure de faim… Tu sais pas ce que tu rate, Heero ! Y en a encore, Sally ?

Sally : Oui, y en a encore, Duo. Trowa, si tu veux parler à Heero, vas-y… Essaie de le faire manger un peu, si tu peux. Il ne veut rien avaler… Peut-être qu'avec toi, il acceptera mieux.

Trowa : Ok, je vais essayer…

Il rejoignit Heero et tira le rideau, séparant les deux lits, sous les protestations de Duo.

Trowa : Désolé, Duo, mais j'ai à parler à Heero…

Il vint prendre la place de Sally. Heero daigna le regarder, toujours énervé.

Trowa : Bonjour, Heero. Comment vas-tu?

Heero : Tu veux quel version ?

Trowa : La vérité.

Heero : Mal… Je suis énervé, sans savoir pourquoi et en plus, je me sens mal.

Trowa : Tu l'as dit à Sally ?

Heero : Si je lui dit, elle va me bourrer de médoc… De toute façon, c'est pas physique. Elle pourrait rien faire…

Le japonais soupira et baissa la tête…

Trowa : C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas manger ?

Heero : J'ai pas faim… J'ai l'estomac noué comme un sac de nœuds.

Trowa : Alors ça ne sert à rien pour l'instant. Il vaut mieux attendre un peu… Tu mangeras plus tard.

Heero le regarda, en hochant la tête pour le remercier de ne pas insister.

Heero : Je sais que je dois manger, mais je peux pas là…

Trowa : On va laisser l'assiette, au cas où tu ai faim.

Le français prit l'assiette et la posa sur une table à coté, tout en se demandant comment lui parler de ça.

Heero : Toi aussi, t'as un soucis.

Trowa se rassit mieux et regarda Heero, décidé à se lancer, quitte à passer pour un fou devant son meilleur ami.

Trowa : Est-ce qu'on t'a dit ce qui s'est passé sur le champ de bataille ? Celle pour détruire la Forteresse Noire…

Heero : Oui, on m'a un peu raconté. C'est là que Duo a été blessé… C'est toi qui l'a détruite avec Zero. Le System Zero t'a pas posé de problèmes ?

Trowa : C'était de ça que je voulais te parler, justement… Il ne m'a pas posé de problème, mais il s'est passé un truc bizarre.

Heero : C'est-à-dire ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? Tu as perdu la tête ? Tu as vu ta mort ?

Trowa : Non… C'était plutôt comme si… On me guidait.

Heero sembla étonné.

Heero : C'est étonnant.

Trowa : Je me suis même demandé si c'était pas toi un moment… C'est bête.

Le blessé le regarda en souriant, mais pas vraiment gaiement.

Heero : C'est flatteur, mais j'étais pas là… Je devais trainer quelque part entre la vie et la mort, je sais pas où.

Trowa : Et c'est pas tout. Ce matin, je faisais des règlages sur Heavyarm, en y repensant… Et j'ai décidé d'aller voir si il se passait encore quelque chose.

Heero : Et ?

Trowa : Il s'est passé quelque chose, oui… Mais je saurais pas dire quoi.

Trowa lui raconta le « rêve », espérant qu'il saurait l'éclairer un peu.

Heero : Intéressante vision…

Trowa : C'est le gundam qui m'a montré ça ?

Heero : Oui… Les choses ne se sont pas passés comme ça, je crois. Est-ce que tu avais peur pendant le combat ? Ou en y repensant ?

Trowa : Non. Sur le moment, je me sentais capable de battre une armée entière et de tout savoir… C'est ce que j'ai fais d'ailleurs. Je me suis frayé un chemin jusqu'à la base et j'ai… « vu » où je devais tirer pour toucher le réacteur servant à alimenter le canon. Quand j'y repense, ça me fait pas peur… Ca me laisse perplexe et assez excité. C'était vraiment incroyable ! J'ai jamais vécu ça…

Heero : Je sais. Il est incroyable ce gundam… Si ce n'est pas ça, c'est un message alors. Tu t'es vu être battu… Et Duo est mort. J'ai sauté de la falaise… Et je suis mort. Je crois que tu as vu ce qui serait arrivé si tu avais échoué.

Trowa le regarda sans comprendre.

Trowa : Le fait que je me fasse battre et que Duo meure, je comprend… Mais après, je suis largué. Quel est le rapport avec cette falaise ?

Heero : Duo m'a empêché de sauter. Wufei ou Quatre ne t'en a pas parlé ?

Trowa : Ils m'ont raconté une histoire bizarre, hier… Comme quoi vous auriez « communiqués ». Quatre l'aura sentit… Je n'ai pas trop compris.

Heero : On a communiqués, oui… Je sais pas comment, on s'est retrouvé tous les deux sur cette falaise… La mer était si noire et la lune si pale. C'était effrayant… Ca ressemblait vraiment à un paysage de mort.

Heero commença à se triturer les doigts, en regardant ses mains. Trowa attendit qu'il continue, patiemment.

Heero : Je voulais mourir… C'est lui qui m'a convaincu de revenir. Sans lui, je serais mort…

Trowa : Comment ça, il t'a convaincu… Je comprend mal.

Heero : Et bien… Il a essayé de me raisonner, de m'expliquer que Wufei était en vie. Mais je le croyais pas… Je croyais qu'il était mort, tout comme je me croyais mort. Et puis, il s'est énervé et m'a dit qu'il me haissait, qu'il avait perdu Quatre par ma faute… Que des choses comme ça. Ca m'a blessé, mais j'ai rien dit. On s'est battu, ou plutôt que je me suis laissé taper dessus. J'étais vraiment désespéré… Et il était furieux.

Trowa fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien…

Heero : Après il s'est calmé, quand il a comprit que c'était seulement la porte vers la mort… Je sais même pas comment je l'ai compris. Il m'a lâché et m'a expliqué qu'il pensait pas tout ce qu'il m'avait dit avant…

Trowa : Il a vidé son sac, quoi… Et ensuite ?

Heero : Ensuite, j'étais encore plus désespéré… Même si j'étais vivant, même si Duo était en vie et qu'il disait vrai, je voulais toujours mourir. Je me sentais mal… Mais il m'a empêché de sauter et a réussit à me convaincre que je pouvais survivre, que j'avais le droit de vivre, que Wufei avait besoin de moi. Je suis revenu pour lui… Pas pour moi, pas pour vous. Pour lui seulement…

Trowa : Si il avait pas été là, si je l'avais pas sauvé, rien ne t'aurais empêché de sauter…

Heero regarda Trowa, de la fatalité dans le regard.

Heero : Et je l'aurais fais. Je sais que je l'aurais fais…

Trowa : Je crois que je comprend ce qu'il a voulu me dire, maintenant.

Heero : Il t'a aidé pour empêche que ça arrive… Ce gundam est « vivant », dans un certain sens. Il a une âme… Je sais pas vraiment comment c'est possible, mais c'est possible.

Trowa : Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Le japonais arrêta de se torturer les mains et lança un regard de demande au pilote 03.

Heero : Ne le dit pas à Wufei, s'il te plait… Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je me sens si mal.

Trowa : Mais il pourrait t'aider, peut-être ?

Heero : Ne lui dit pas ! Il faut pas qu'il sache… Après il va recommencer à s'inquiéter. Si je sais qu'il s'inquiète encore plus pour moi, je vais culpabiliser… Et ça m'enfonçera plus que ça me tirera.

Trowa regarda Heero, soucieux.

Trowa : Je comprend… Mais tu peux pas rester comme ça. Il finira bien par s'en apercevoir, même si on lui dit rien, tu sais.

Heero : Je te le demande comme un service. Je ferais le maximum pour qu'il le voit pas, je ferais ce que je pourrais pour me redresser avant qu'il le voit… Et si il le voit quand même, je verrais. Mais ne lui dit pas…

Il hocha la tête, en soupirant. Il ne voulait pas enfonçer Heero davantage… Il devait y avoir un autre moyen de l'aider.

Trowa : C'est d'accord… Mais il ne faut pas que tu gardes ça pour toi, sinon tu couleras pareil.

Heero : Je sais, je veux m'en sortir pour Wufei. Je veux bien parler de ça avec toi ou Duo… Mais il ne doit pas savoir. Je sais que Duo ne dira rien… Il en a vu assez pour ne pas faire cette erreur.

Trowa : Je suis d'accord comme ça… Je ne lui dirais rien, mais dis-le nous si ça ne va pas.

Heero hocha la tête.

Heero : Duo m'a déjà fait la leçon, c'est bon. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous… Je vous le dirais. Il faut que j'apprennes à m'appuyer sur les autres, pour autre chose que couvrir mes arrières.

Trowa : Mais il s'agit de couvrir tes arrières, Heero… Pas de la même façon qu'en combat, mais c'est la même chose. On est là pour que tu ne sois pas blessé ou pour te rattraper, en cas de problème.

Le pilote 01 sourit à Trowa, mais un vrai sourire cette fois.

Heero : Oui, c'est vrai… Je n'y avais pas pensé comme ça. Arigato, Trowa.

Trowa lui rendit, satisfait et rassuré.

Trowa : De rien. Bien, tu n'as toujours pas faim ?

Heero : Je me sens moins noué… Je vais essayer de manger un peu.

Encore plus content, il lui donna son assiette. Il n'en espérait pas tant… Ca prouvait bien qu'il avait besoin de parler. Du moment qu'il parle à quelqu'un, ça allait… Si ce n'était pas lui, ça pouvait toujours être Duo. L'américain ne manquerait pas de le faire, sans aucun doute… Ils seraient au moins deux à veiller au grain.

Trowa : Tiens. L'important, c'est que tu manges. Même si c'est un tout petit peu, c'est pas grave… Mange ce que tu peux.

Heero : Je vais essayer…

Le français le regarda tenter de manger un petit peu, le dos appuyé contre son oreiller.

§§§

Quatre arriva en fin d'après-midi, fatigué dans le bon sens et bien « dérouillé ». Ce petit combat lui avait fait le plus grand bien… Evidemment, Duo dormait quand il arriva. Il allait faire demi-tour quand le dormeur sembla se réveiller.

Duo : Quatre ?

L'américain bailla et se frotta les yeux.

Quatre eut un sourire attendri, le trouvant très mignon dans le genre « dormeur pas réveillé ». Il revint vers le lit.

Quatre : Tu as l'air fatigué. Je reviendrais plus tard.

Duo : Pas question. Je t'ai attendu tout l'après-midi, alors reste maintenant que tu es là…

Quatre : D'accord, je reste un peu… Mais pas trop longtemps, je ne veux pas t'empêcher de te reposer.

Duo : Je sais bien que je dois me reposer mais je déteste dormir toute la journée comme ça… C'est la fatigue, pour l'instant mais bientôt, ce sera l'ennui qui me fera dormir ! Alors s'il te plait, n'hésite pas à venir me voir ! Par pitié… Je vais mourir d'ennui, sinon.

L'empathe sourit, amusé et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Quatre : Pauvre Duo… Je veux bien, mais à la condition que tu te reposes vraiment.

Duo : Tu crois que j'ai le choix ? Ca va devenir presque une torture, quand je ne serais plus assez fatigué pour jouer les marmottes… J'ai besoin de m'occuper, de faire quelque chose. N'avoir rien à faire à part penser et me faire les ongles, ça va me rendre fou. Si tu m'aimes, il faut que tu fasse quelque chose, Quatre !

Quatre éclata de rire, cette fois. Il avait vraiment l'air désespéré. C'était vraiment exagéré…

Quatre : Je t'apporterais des livres alors… Ca t'occupera.

Duo : Je suis pas très lecture, mais ce sera mieux que rien. Je préfère le sport mais je peux pas bouger.

Quatre : C'est ça quand on est blessé, Duo… Il faut se soigner.

Duo : Je sais, mais je déteste être coincé à l'infirmerie.

Duo soupira déjà d'ennui, en pensant au temps où il allait devoir rester ici.

Quatre : Allons, il y a pire comme situation…

Duo : Mais il y a mieux aussi. Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps je devoir rester sans bouger ?

Quatre : Je ne sais pas exactement, mais ça passera plus vite que tu crois.

Duo : J'aimerais que ça passe aussi vite que le temps que je suis resté sur la falaise… Je me suis même pas rendu compte que je suis resté une semaine dans le comat ! C'est incroyable…

Duo avait l'air abasourdit. Quatre lui prit la main et le regarda tendrement.

Quatre : Ca m'a semblé beaucoup plus long qu'une semaine… J'ai rarement trouvé le temps aussi long.

Duo : Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

L'américain serra sa main et lui fit un sourire.

Quatre : Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès et puis, c'est passé maintenant… Je veux plus y penser.

Duo : Moi non plus… Quatre, pourquoi tu m'as demandé si j'avais vu Heero ?

Quatre : Ah oui, ça… Parce que j'ai sentis votre rencontre. Je savais ce que ça voulait dire, ni comment c'était possible… Mais à quoi bon chercher la petite bête et compliqué la chose. Vous vous êtes vu, c'est tout.

Duo : On devaient être au même « stade » de conscience… Quelque chose nous aura réunis ou on a insciemment cherché la compagnie d'une personne connu… Le pourquoi m'intéresse peu, tu sais. Du moment que Heero soit encore là, c'est le principal.

Quatre : C'est vrai… Je voudrais savoir, qu'est-ce qui s'est exactement passé là-bas ? C'était comment ?

Duo lui raconta son expérience de la porte de la mort, qui sembla fasciner et troubler l'arabe, en même temps.

Quatre : Ca parait vraiment irréel… C'est première fois que j'entends parler d'une expérience comme ça. Pourtant j'ai lu plusieurs choses là-dessus… Ils parlaient tous de lumière blanche très attirante, de couloirs et de créatures ailées parfois même.

Duo : Peut-être qu'on allait pas en direction du paradis mais de l'enfer ? Après tout, nos vies n'ont pas été vraiment parfaites jusque là…

Quatre : Je préfère te savoir avec moi, plutôt qu'en enfer ou au paradis !

Duo : Moi aussi, je te le garantis. Rien ne vaut notre enfer à nous !

Ils entendirent la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer. Presque aussitôt, ils entendirent Heero pousser un hurlement et s'agiter dans son lit. Quatre bondit immédiatement sur le rideau de séparation et l'ouvrit en vitesse.

Quatre : Qu'est-ce qui y a, Heero ?

Le japonais était recroquevillé dans son lit et fixait d'un air terrifié la personne qui venait entrer : un simple soldat. Le blond s'approcha du lit et attrapa Heero par les épaules.

Quatre : Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

Heero : C'est lui ! C'est l'un d'eux !

Quatre : Quoi ?

Heero : Il m'a violé, lui et son copain !

Quatre se tourna vers le soldat aussitôt et le regarda. Le soldat semblait vraiment stupéfait et mal à l'aise. Sally arriva, très inquiète.

Quatre : Tu es sûr, Heero ? C'est l'un des notre, pourtant…

Heero : Je le reconnais ! Il a les mêmes… Non… Il avait les yeux verts… Et froid…

Soldat : De quoi il parle ? Je ne l'ai jamais touché !

Heero arrêta de regarder le soldat, effrayé. Il se tourna sur le coté et se mit à pleurer. Quatre lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour essayer de le calmer et regarda le soldat, désolé.

Quatre : Je suis désolé mais je crois qu'il vous a prit pour quelqu'un d'autres… Excusez-le, il est encore sous le choc. Vous devez ressembler à cet homme… Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur !

Sally : Heero revient de l'enfer. Ne lui en veuillez pas…

Le soldat regarda Heero, l'air d'hésiter entre les insultes et l'acceptation d'excuse.

Soldat : Ouais, d'accord… Mais évitez que ça recommence. Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup d'être accusé d'être un violeur, quand je viens me faire soigner !

Sally : Il ne recommençera pas. Venez…

Le médecin emmena le soldat, vers son bureau.

Heero : Il lui ressemble tellement… J'ai cru que c'était lui. Excusez-moi…

Duo : Calmes-toi, ça va… Il n'est pas à la base. Tu ne risque rien ici…

Heero : Je sais… Mais j'ai cru le revoir, en me réveillant.

Quatre : Calmes-toi, Heero… Ce n'est pas lui.

L'empathe finissait de calmer Heero, lorsque Sally raccompagna le soldat soigné en s'excusant encore de la méprise. Heero, s'étant repris et ayant arrêté de pleurer, le regarda sortir sans rien dire.

Sally : Il a comprit que ce n'était pas dirigé vers lui et j'ai réussis à le convaincre d'éviter de dire à toute la base ce qui est arrivé à Heero.

Heero : J'ai paniqué… Je suis désolé. J'ai un peu trop repensé à ce qui s'est passé et ça a du me monter à la tête… Je devrais pas y repenser, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Sally : Ne t'en fais pas, ça va… Ca aurait pu être pire comme comme conséquence, avec une accusation comme ça.

Duo : Si tu avais la preuve qu'ils sont pas là, ça te rassurerais peut-être ? On pourrait chercher leur identité et te dire où ils sont…

Heero : Oui… Peut-être…

Quatre : Dis-moi comment ils étaient. Je m'occuperais de ça, en quittant l'infirmerie.

Sally retourna à son boulot. Quatre prit la descryption des hommes et tout ce que Heero avait remarqué sur eux, avant de retourner avec Duo. Quand le blond laissa Duo se reposer, le japonais s'était déjà rendormit.

§§§ (2M et 15 J, soit 1 mois et demi plus tard)

Après un mois et demi d'infirmerie, les blessés étaient enfin guéris physiquement… Au grand soulagement de Duo et à la presque indifférence de Heero. Sally leur avaient donné l'autorisation de sortir, mais en restant prudent et sage encore quelques semaines. Ce mois et demi avaient été long pour tous, pour différentes raison… Quatre attendait impatiemment de pouvoir calîner de façon plus intime son démon et Wufei pensait qu'un autre environnement, plus intime et familier, aiderait Heero à se remettre… Heero, parce que le temps lui aurait semblé long où qu'il soit et Duo, c'est facile à deviner. Pour Sally, parce que ses patients n'étaient pas très coopératif… Il y en avait un trop turbulent et réfractaire au repos et l'autre démoralisé et pas assez réactif, presque comme si il était resté dans le monde où il était avant de se réveiller. Elle allait passer le flambeau au chinois et à l'empathe, ça lui permettrait de se reposer à son tour. Trowa, lui parce qu'il avait hâte que les derniers ennemis, s'accrochant encore à leur rocher, soient enfin balayé par la marée de la résistance… Et aussi parce que l'état de Heero l'inquiétait et qu'il pensait la même chose que Wufei.

Ce qui s'était passé avec le soldat n'était que le haut de l'iceberg. Ca n'avait fait que révéler les sequelles psychologiques de Heero. Il mangeait peu et sans trop d'appétit, il ne disait rien à propos de son « enfer », il se renfermait progressivement sur lui-même. Il pouvait rester des heures entières plongé dans ses sombres pensées sans répondre quand on lui parlait, presque apathique… Mais par choix, cette fois-ci. Parfois, il faisait des crise d'angoisse ou de colère sans prévenir, souvent la nuit et aussi des cauchemars terrible… Il semblait vraiment avoir beaucoup de mal pour reprendre contact avec la réalité et la vie. Il n'arrivait pas à se libérer de son « enfer » et ses amis ne savaient absolument pas comment l'y aider. Ils avaient essayés de lui faire en parler, sans succès… Heero essayait de le cacher à Wufei et ses quelques sourires de réserve étaient presque tous pour lui, mais celui-ci voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas si bien que ça. Le chinois avait pensé en parler avec Heero, mais Trowa et Quatre l'en avait dissuadé en lui expliquant qu'il leur avait demandé de ne rien lui dire, que ça ne lui ferait qu'un poids en plus à porter. L'aveugle avait donc décidé de se contenter de lui remonter le moral tous les jours et de le rassurer en douceur.

Wufei, tout comme Quatre avec Duo et Trowa avec les deux, passait le voir tous les jours ou presque, aussi longtemps que le droit de visite accordé par Sally le lui permettait… Devant lui, Heero avait toujours l'air d'aller bien et d'être à peu près heureux. La visite de son Dragon était son moment préféré de toute la journée.

3 jours après sa confusion entre le soldat innocent et son boureau, l'empathe lui apporta une excellente nouvelle… Non seulement, il lui avait confirmé qu'il n'était pas là mais en plus, il avait apprit qu'ils étaient morts tous les deux dans l'explosion de la Forteresse Noire ! Ca l'avait soulagé d'une angoisse… Mais il en restait tant d'autres que ce n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans la mer.

Quatre avait apporté des livres à son démon. Duo n'avait jamais autant lu de toute sa vie… Pas qu'il soit bête ou illettré, mais la lecture n'était pas son truc. Il préfèrait le sport, ce n'était pas un intellectuel ! Ce mois et demi avait été une torture pour lui, à ce niveau-là. Certes, il avait beaucoup parlé avec Heero et ses amis, quand ils venaient le voir ce à quoi Sally veillait qu'ils ne viennent pas de trop « il devait se reposer ! », mais ça lui avait semblé très long quand même… Mais enfin le jour de sa libération était venu ! Il était guérit ! En convalescence, donc « tu dois encore te reposer, Duo ! Quatre, je compte sur toi ! », mais libéré quand même de la surveillance draconienne de la dragonne.

Duo était prêt et habillé dès le matin alors qu'ils ne sortaient qu'après avoir mangé, mais il avait voulu se débarrasser au plus vite de cette chemise d'hôpital… Heero lui ne s'habilla qu'après avoir picoré son assiette.

Duo : Allons Heero, sourit ! Tu vas pouvoir retrouver une chambre moins impersonnelle et gouté aux bras de Wufei… Même quand tu es pas bien, les bras d'un ange console tout.

Heero : Vraiment tout ?

Duo : Oui, tout ! En tous cas, pour moi, ça marche…

Heero : J'ai peur…

L'américain le regarda, étonné.

Duo : Peur de quoi ? De sortir de là ?

Heero : Un peu… Et aussi de me retrouver seul avec Wufei.

Duo : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu crains ?

Heero : Je sais pas… Je sais bien que je risque rien avec lui, mais j'ai peur quand même.

Duo, couché sur son lit, se leva et alla s'asseoir à coté du japonais et lui entoura les épaules avec son bras.

Duo : C'est le choc, Heero… Tu as encore tous ce qui s'est passé en tête, c'est tout. C'est Wufei, pas un de ces tarés… Si tu as peur de te retrouver seul avec lui, dis-toi que si il avait été là, dans cette cellule, il aurait trucidé ces ordures !

Heero : J'ai honte de moi… Je me sens sale.

Duo : Il ne faut pas ! Pour Wufei, ce qu'ils t'ont fait ne change rien… C'est pas le plus important ?

Heero : Si…

Duo : Laisses-toi aimé et je suis sûr que ça ira vite mieux… Le meilleur remède, c'est l'amour ! Ca marche pour tout, je te dis…

Heero : Si seulement j'arrivais à me libérer… Je me sens prisonnier. Ca m'empêche de passer à autre chose, ça me hante…

Le tressé le serra dans ses bras amicalement. Le japonais se laissa faire, ayant besoin d'être rassuré.

Duo : Tu veux en parler ?

Heero : Ca ne veut pas sortir… J'ai essayé avec Trowa, j'y arrives pas. C'est bloqué… Il y a un verrou qui m'empêche d'ouvrir la porte.

Duo : Alors attend que ça sorte tout seul, puisque tu ne peux pas forcé la porte… Fies-toi à Wufei, n'y pense pas… Ca viendrait bien un moment ou un autre.Tu le sentiras quand tu auras la clé…

Heero : Je vais essayer… Mais…

Duo écarta Heero de lui et le regarda dans les yeux, fermement.

Duo : Pas de « mais » ! Heero, écoutes-moi… Ne te prend pas la tête, laisses-toi aller et ai confiance en Wufei, c'est tout. Quand tu perds un objet, tu le retrouves rarement en le cherchant… C'est pareil pour cette « clé », tu la retrouveras par hasard, sans chercher. Fais comme tu le sens… Ok ?

Heero : Suivre mes émotions… C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait.

Duo : Bien. Et que te dise tes émotions ?

Heero : Que j'ai le droit de me reposer, que la guerre est fini, que j'ai le droit de vivre. J'en ai assez de me battre… De toujours chercher… Je suis fatigué. Je voudrais me reposer sur Wufei… Mais j'ai peur.

Duo : Tu sais qu'on est là aussi… Si il y a quelque chose que tu ne peux pas dire à Wufei, que tu as peur de lui avouer, penses à nous. Tu peux compter sur nous, autant que sur lui… Je sais bien qu'il y a des choses qu'on peut dire à certaines personnes et à d'autres, pas.

Heero hocha la tête et fit un léger sourire de remerciement à Duo. Celui-ci lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et lui rendit son sourire plus grand.

Duo : Oublie tes soucis et ne pense qu'à ton ange ! OK ?

Heero : Je vais essayer… Il faut que je me reprenne.

Les deux anges arrivèrent justement, tout sourire. L'américain bondit, en voyant Quatre et se jeta dans ses bras, content de pouvoir à nouveau bouger normalement.

Duo : Mon sauveur ! Quatre, te voilà enfin… Terrasses ce méchant dragon et sort-moi de son antre !

Quatre : Pas besoin de le terrasser, il te laisse partir… Aller, viens.

Quatre salua Sally de la tête et emmena son démon, tout guilleret, avec lui.

Heero se leva et Wufei s'approcha de lui.

Wufei : Tu es prêt ?

Heero : Oui…

Wufei : Alors on y va.

Le chinois salua aussi Sally et emmena Heero avec lui. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bout du couloir… Wufei se décida à prendre la parole, gaiement. Il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer, il était ravi que Heero sorte enfin de l'infirmerie… Il allait pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu, enfin. Il avait tant de choses à faire et à dire à Heero…

Wufei : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Heero : Je voudrais aller prendre une douche, d'abord… Après, je sais pas.

Wufei : Pas de problème… Si tu veux, je te montrerais mes progrès ! Tu ne les as pas encore vu…

Heero sourit au chinois, très intéressé par l'idée.

Heero : C'est vrai… Tu me montreras. Je veux voir celui que tu es devenu…

Wufei : Je te montrerais, promis ! Tu veux prendre une douche, ok… Les douches seront tranquille à cet heure-là.

Le japonais hocha la tête, soulagé de savoir ça. Il ne voulait pas quelqu'un d'autres le voit prendre sa douche. Il avait pas spécialement peur, mais il avait honte de son corps couvert de cicatrices… C'était comme si il avait d'écrit en grosses lettres sur le front tous ce qui lui était arrivé.

Arrivé à la douche, Heero s'y précipita presque.

Wufei : Je t'attends là…

Heero : Ok. Je me dépêche.

Le brun entra dans la douche, se déhabilla rapidement et fila sous une des douches. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne, sinon il serait très mal à l'aise dans ces douches collectives, sans séparation, ni rien pour s'isoler. Il alluma l'eau chaude et la laissa couler sur son corps… Il jeta un œil à ses cicatrices, avant d'attraper le savon et de commencer à se savonner. Il y en a qui serait fier d'avoir des cicatrices comme ça… Si ça ne signifiait pas tant pour lui, il s'en moquerait simplement. Mais là, il en avait honte… Elles lui faisaient mal, pas physiquement mais elles lui faisaient mal quand même. Mais la marque qui le faisait le plus souffrir n'était pas visible, seulement elle était là elle aussi. Il se sentait sale, à cause d'elle… Ils l'avaient touché et labouré et abimé et re-touché et re-labouré et re-abimé… Encore et encore, tant qu'ils avaient pu tirer une larme ou un gémissement de lui…. Il se demandait si il arriverait à l'oublier, un jour. En attendant, il ne supportait plus cet impression… Il se frotta bien et se rinça… Mais ça n'allait toujours pas. Il recommença à se laver et à se frotter plus fort… Il se sentait mal. Ca réveillait ses souvenirs… Il se mit à pleurer, en se torturant presque avec le savon, tellement sa peau était rouge. Il se battit avec la savonnette et se fotta comme un taré, pendant au moins 5 min… Mais ça refusait de partir et les souvenirs étaient de plus en plus présent. Il avait envie de hurler, de leur dire de partir ! Mais ça alerterait Wufei… Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit dans cette état… Il se sentait si honteux !

Soudain, il fit un geste trop brusque et la savonnette glissa. Il se baissa pour la ramasser, mais il marcha dessus par inadvertance… Il fit une belle glissade et se cogna la tête contre le mur. Il n'était que sonné, mais ne chercha même pas à se relever ou appeler Wufei… Il était vraiment mal. Il se recroquevilla, en sanglotant. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal, mais ne savait pas que ça serait à ce point. L'eau finit par arrêter de couler mais il ne bougea toujours pas…

Il pleurait, en tremblant de froid ou de peur depuis quelques minutes quand Wufei rentra, inquiet, en l'appelant et lui demandant si ça allait. Heero sursauta et regarda Wufei. Il tenta de cacher son corps, malgré qu'il sache parfaitement que le chinois ne pouvait pas le voir. Il ne répondit rien, en espérant qu'il parte… Manque de chance, l'intuition de l'aveugle le perça à jour et celui-ci ne partit pas. Il s'approcha même, alerté.

Wufei : Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ? Je suis là, pour t'aider.

Heero : Je… Je veux pas t'embêter… Ca va…

Wufei : Heero, ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Je sens bien que ça va pas !

Wufei prit une serviette et vint jusqu'à lui. Il se baissa, pour lui mettre sur le dos.

Wufei : Tu trembles. Tu es gelé… Viens là.

Heero essaya de résister, nerveux, mais le chinois le prit quand même dans ses bras, sans s'occuper de se mouiller. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux tendrement… Le japonais se raidit contre lui, quand il l'entoura de ses bras.

Wufei : Tu es nerveux… Calmes-toi, je ne te ferais rien. Je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras… Ces derniers temps, je ne rêvais que de ça… T'avoir près de moi, en vie et que je puisse te prendre dans mes bras quand je voudrais… Tu m'as manqué plus que tu ne peux le croire, Heero. Je n'exagère pas… Quand j'ai compris ce que tu avais fais, je m'en suis voulu d'avoir été la cause de tout ça. Laisses-moi t'aider, s'il te plait… Je veux te faire oublier tout ça… C'est à cause de moi que tu as subis tout ça, après tout. Laisses-moi me rattraper, je t'en prie…

Heero se détendit, avec les paroles et les quelques caresses dans le dos par Wufei et se remit à pleurer. Il avait les nerfs à vif, il se sentait comme une poupée désarticulé et sans vie.

Heero : J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi… Même quand tu disais que tu me haïssais… C'est pour toi que je me suis accroché.

Wufei : Alors ne me fuis pas, maintenant que je suis là… Je ne te hais pas, au contraire ! Laisses-moi te montrer tout ce que tu aurais pu manquer… Laisses-moi te donner une raison de sourire pour de vrai. Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher avec moi… Tu sais bien que je le sais toujours, quand tu vas pas bien. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiéterais plus pour toi… Fais-moi confiance, dis-moi !

Heero : D'accord, d'accord, j'essaierais… Je veux voir, montres-moi… Je veux sourire pour de vrai.

Wufei sourit et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

Wufei : Merci… Ca va mieux ? On y va ? On serait mieux dans ma chambre, je crois…

Le brun hocha la tête et se sécha les yeux, un peu calmé. Il n'en pouvait plus… Il voulait se reposer sur Wufei, il en avait besoin !

Heero : Oui. Je veux que tu me montres où tu en es de ton entraînement…

Wufei : Alors séches-toi et habilles-toi… J'ai beaucoup progressé, tu sais ! Tu seras content.

Wufei aida Heero à se relever. Le japonais se sécha et s'habilla, rapidement. Puis, ils allèrent dans la chambre du chinois…

Wufei : Installes-toi et regardes ! Je suis devenu vraiment bon, meilleur qu'avant même ! Même Maitre O m'a dit que j'étais un guerrier ! Je sens tout… Tout !

Heero : Je veux voir mon guerrier en action… Vas-y, montres-moi.

Heero alla s'asseoir sur le lit et Wufei commença une démonstration de son entrainement quotidien. Le brun ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, en voyant l'excellence de son Dragon… Ce qu'il lui avait apprit avant sa fuite n'avait pas été inutile, maintenant il le savait. Il avait pu l'aider quand même… Et aujourd'hui, son Dragon avait retrouvé toute sa grandeur et toutes ses flammes. Il était heureux de le voir ainsi… Wufei termina et se tourna vers son juge.

Heero : C'est vraiment parfait… Je suis content d'être encore là pour le voir. Et celui qu'on faisait ensemble, tu te souviens ? Tu pourrais le refaire ?

Wufei : Bien sûr… Tout ce que tu veux !

Wufei lui fit un sourire radieux et se lança dans celui-ci… Heero le regarda faire, nostalgique et rêveur.

Heero : Tu te souviens quand je te corrigeais ? Que je me mettais derrière toi pour t'aider ? Je me sentais si bien, à ce moment-là, comparé à maintenant… Je me sentais prêt à déplacer une montagne… Et maintenant, je n'ai même plus la force de soulever un caillou. Ca me manque tant, ce sentiment de paix…

Il baissa la tête, démoralisé. Le chinois s'arrêta et le regarda, inquiet.

Wufei : Tu veux recommencer ?

Heero : Je ne m'en sens pas capable…

Wufei : Et si on inversait les rôles ? C'est moi qui te guide. Tu me suis simplement…

Le japonais le regarda, incertain mais tenté.

Heero : Je peux toujours essayer…

Wufei : Viens… Fais comme avant.

Hésitant un peu, Heero s'approcha de lui et se plaça dans son dos… Il avait du mal à trouver ses prises, mais se plaça du mieux qu'il pu.

Wufei : Tu fermes les yeux et tu te laisse porter, ok ? Comme avant… C'est toi qui commence.

Heero : Comme avant… Oui.

Heero commença après avoir prit une respiration… Mais au bout de même pas 10 mouvements, il perdit le fil et l'équilibre. Il se rattrapa de justesse, en rouvrant les yeux…

Heero : Pas comme avant, non… J'y arrive plus… Je sais plus… Je suis désolé…

Wufei : C'est pas grave… On va faire autrement. C'est moi qui vait me mettre derrière toi… Comme ça, si tu sais plus ou que tu perd l'équilibre, je te rattraperais. En plus, c'est vraiment moi qui te guiderait… Tu veux essayer comme ça ?

Heero : Oui… De toute évidence, ça ne marchera pas autrement.

Wufei : C'est pareil, Heero… Ca ne fait aucune différence puisqu'on le fait ensemble. C'est le plus important…

L'aveugle se plaça derrière lui doucement, pour pas l'effrayer et le prit contre lui. Le japonais s'appuya contre le torse de Wufei, un peu nerveux. Wufei ne bougea pas et se contenta de le tenir contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Heero plus détendu. Ca ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait beaucoup le tenir contre lui comme ça. Et puis, il faudrait bien ça pour qu'ils arrivent à avoir une relation d'amoureux normal… Ca risquait de prendre un peu de temps, mais il saurait bien attendre.

Wufei : Respire et ferme les yeux. Il faut que tu te calmes… Après, ça ira tout seul, tu verras.

Heero fit comme lui disait Wufei, un peu inquiet. Il comprenait mieux les difficultés que son Dragon avait… Ca lui semblait insurmontable à lui aussi, maintenant qu'il était à sa place, comme un long tunnel noire très angoissant. La confiance était vraiment très importantes dans ces cas-là… Wufei avait du vraiment se sentir trahi quand il était parti.

Heero : Comment tu as fais pour t'en sortir ? Pour réussir à remonter la pente ?

Wufei : J'ai réussis parce que tu m'as aidé, parce que tu étais là quand j'avais besoin de toi, parce que tu as su me montrer le chemin… C'est pour ça que j'ai été si perdu quand tu es parti. Mais moi, je vais pas partir… Je vais rester avec toi et je t'aiderais.

Heero : Tu me laisseras pas tomber, c'est vrai ? Après le coup que je t'ai fais, je le comprendrais… Je suis parti si brutalement…

Wufei : Je savais que tu allais partir… Je t'ai même entendu partir… Mais je savais qu'essayer de t'en empêcher serait inutile et rendrait les choses encore plus douloureuses, alors j'ai fais semblant de dormir. J'aurais du garder confiance en toi, même quand j'ai appris pour ta trahison… J'aurais du savoir que tu ne me ferais pas de mal volontairement, seulement j'ai été choqué et trop destabilisé par la nouvelle. En plus, Duo m'a monté contre toi… Rien ne s'est passé comme ça aurait du se passer, c'est tout.

Heero : Non, rien du tout… Même pas pour moi.

Wufei : Mais c'est le passé et je préfère me concentrer sur l'avenir. Comment je pourrais te laisser tomber ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé pour toi et moi, j'ai pas le droit de te laisser tomber ! Je vais t'aider… Mais pour ça, il faut que tu me fasses entièrement confiance et que tu me caches rien. Si ça va pas, il faut que tu me le dises… Je veux que ce soit toi qui me le fasse comprendre, même si je le sais très bien. Tu essaieras, au moins ?

Le japonais hocha la tête, incertain. Il risquait d'avoir du mal, mais il essaierait… Il voulait pouvoir s'appuyer entièrement sur lui. Il voulait pouvoir se reposer vraiment… la présence de Wufei le rassurait vraiment. Il se sentait mieux avec lui, dans ses bras. Duo avait raison… Les bras d'un ange, ou plutôt d'un dragon peuvent tout soigner.

Lorsqu'il sentit Heero assez détendu, il recommença ce que le brun avait commencé et celui-ci suivit sans y être poussé ou tiré. Ca marchait enfin, pour Heero qui semblait retrouver ce sentiment d'apaisement et pour lui, parce que faire ses exercices avec Heero lui avait énormément manqué. Ils oublièrent leur doutes et leur peur pendant 5 min de plénitude… Mais tout rêve à une fin et le kata arriva au bout. Wufei ne lâcha pas Heero tout de suite, ne voulant pas redescendre sur terre trop vite… Le japonais semblait si bien, qu'il voulait la garder un peu plus dans ses bras et dans cet état paisible.

Heero : Merci, Wufei… C'était vraiment comme avant.

Wufei : On recommençera, si tu veux… Je me suis souvenu de plein d'autres kata.

Heero : Oui… On recommençera…

Wufei eut un sourire quand Heero posa sa main sur la sienne, en dépoant sa tête contre son épaule. Il n'avait pas plus envie de quitter cette position que lui, de toute évidence… Ils se retrouvaient enfin, malgré toutes leur épreuves respectives. La barrière qu'il y avait entre eux depuis le retour de Heero n'était plus là, pour l'instant.

§§§ (2M et 18J)

Heero se trouvait au milieu d'un cercle de pierres debout genre menhir, situé sur une plaine apparemment… Il y avait une sorte d'autel de pierre derrière lui. Ca ressemblait un peu à un lieu de rituel ou de sacrifice. Il faisait une nuit sans étoiles et un vent glacé soufflait, en le glaçant jusqu'au os… Normal, il était à poil, il pouvait être largement gelé ! L'endroit était sinistre en plus, il lui faisait froid dans le dos. Que faisait-il là, dans cette tenue ? Où était Wufei ? Il regarda autour de lui, inquiet… Il se sentait observé, il n'aimait pas ça… Soudain, il entendit un bruit. Il se retourna d'un bond, mais ne vit personne. Par contre, il remarqua une espèce de torche… Il y en avait tout autour. Il n'aimait pas ça, non plus… Il entendit un autre bruit, qui le fit sursauter et se retourna encore. Une des torches venait de s'allumer… Il regarda la torche, effrayé. Puis, les autres torches s'allumèrent toutes, les une après les autres… Le japonais tourna sur lui-même et les regarda. Il ne comprenait rien… Il y avait quelqu'un ici… Il en était sûr. Quelqu'un qui ne lui voulait rien de bien !

Heero : Montrez-vous ! Je sais que vous êtes là !

Il tenta de ne pas se montrer trop effrayé, mais c'était dur… Il se sentait vulnérable et nu, (dans tous les sens du terme) aux yeux de cet ennemi invisible.

Voix : Tu as peur… Tu trembles de peur, pauvre petite chose sans défense… Prend garde au grand méchant loup… Il est affamé…

La voix rigola froidement. Il sursauta et regarda partout autour de lui… Mais il n'y avait absolument RIEN ! Rien du tout… A part les ombres des pierres, qui flottaient à la lumière du feu. Elles semblaient même s'agrandir… Non, elles ne semblaient pas, elles s'agrandissaient ! Heero poussa un cri, en reculant jusqu'à l'autel, paniqué… Une des ombres s'arrêta à ses pieds. Il la regarda, sans oser bouger… Elle lui semblait étrange, comme si elle reflètait une forme humaine. En regardant les autres, il remarqua la même chose… Puis les ombres recommençèrent à bouger, mais pas dans le même sens. Elles quittèrent le pied des torches et semblèrent prendre une forme véritablement humaine… Mais elles n'avaient d'humaine que le contour, car ce n'était que des ombres sans visage. Elles avaient des objets à la main… L'une d'elles avait un couteau, une autre un fouet… Elles avaient toutes un instrument de torture en main, que Heero reconnu très bien. Il avait aussi une tige en fer chauffé à blanc, une bouteille contenant de l'acide en ébullition, un poing américain, un livre de psychologie (pas pour l'assommer avec, non) et des chaînes. Que des symbols des « jeux » des Dupond et Dupont de la torture… Il sentit l'angoisse monter encore plus en lui, à ces références. Elles firent un pas de plus vers lui, en brandissant leur objet… Heero se protégea avec ses bras, n'ayant même pas l'idée ou le réflexe de se défendre ou de s'éloigner, à cause de la peur.

Heero : Non ! Laissez-moi, je veux oublier !

Voix : Tu ne pourrais jamais oublier… Jamais ! On te poursuivra jusqu'à ton dernier soupir et on te le rappelera chaque nuit où tes rêves nous serons accessibles. C'est ma vengeance d'outre-tombe !

Heero manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque, en reconnaissant cette voix… Il se retourna lentement, en retenant son souffle et resta muet devant cette apparition tant redouté. Devant lui, derrière les ombres, se tenait Treize Kushrénada avec la peau rouge et des cornes noires et des griffes… Son pire ennemi reconverti en démon. Pour Heero, il était encore plus effrayant.

Heero : Tu… Tu es mort… Wufei t'a tué…

Treize : Non, je ne suis pas encore mort en toi… Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais te laisser en paix ?

Treize sourit.

Treize : Tu t'es trompé, mon pauvre Heero… Encore une fois… Non, plutôt encore deux fois. Je ne suis pas venu seul…

Heero : Je ne comprend pas de quoi tu parles… Pourquoi tu me poursuis ?

Heero ne comprenait pas. Il commença à reculer, terrifié quand il heurta quelque chose… Il sursauta et se retourna, s'attendant à avoir percuté un ombre mais ce n'était pas une ombre…

Heero : Wufei ! Tu es venu me sortir de là ! Où étais-tu ?

Heero se jeta dans ses bras mais Wufei ne réagit pas. Il ne bougea même pas… Le japonais le regarda, il avait un air étrangement froid.

Heero : Wufei ?

Wufei : Je ne t'ai jamais quitté, Heero… Jamais. Comment aurais-je pu quitter l'homme qui m'a tué ?

Heero lâcha le chinois et s'éloigna de lui, rapidement… Il était bizarre. Son regard était le même que dans ses cauchemars là-bas. C'était « lui »…

Heero : Non, pas toi… Tu ne peux pas être là, puisque j'ai retrouvé Wufei… Et il n'est pas mort !

Treize : Il ne t'a pas quitté, pas plus que moi.

Wufei : Je suis le Wufei que tu crois avoir tué… Ton cauchemar mort, mais vivant, en même temps.

Heero : Nonnnn…

Le Wufei version mort-vivant s'approcha de lui et Heero recula, en même temps. Le brun se mit à pleurer lorsqu'il se retrouva acculé contre l'autel, par le chinois. Celui-ci le regardait exactement comme ses bourreaux…

Heero : Wufei… Non… Même si tu n'es pas lui, tu l'es quand même un peu… Et tu n'es pas mort ! Je t'en prie, fais pas ça… Laisses-moi partir…

Sans un mot, le chinois le poussa en arrière contre la pierre et attrapa ses jambes pour les poser dessus sans douceur. Puis, il grimpa sur la pierre et s'installa sur lui, pour l'empêcher de bouger, en lui maintenant les poignets au-dessus de la tête. Heero commença à se débattre, en continuant de pleurer… Mais comme dans tout ses cauchemars, Wufei version méchant était bien plus fort que lui. Les ombres et Kushrénada version démon s'approchèrent de l'autel jusqu'à former un cercle sans trou tout autour. Treize le fixait de son regard implacable et haineux, insensible à ses cris.

Heero : Non ! NON ! Wufei, nonnnnn ! Je t'en prie !

Treize : Il n'y a que toi pour tout arrêter… Mais en as-tu la volonté ? Aurais-tu la volonté de frapper ou de faire du mal à ton Dragon, pour ne pas être humilié une fois de plus ?

Heero : Ce n'est pas mon Dragon ! Wufei ne me ferait JAMAIS ça !

Le japonais réussit à ejecter Wufei de l'autel violemment, en se libérant les poignets grâce à un coup de genou très bien placé et celui-ci disparu… Heero se redressa rapidement, légèrement tremblant et les yeux rouges encore humide, en essayant de protéger son corps du regard impudique de son ennemi démon.

Treize : Si c'était vraiment ton Dragon, aurais-tu le courage de le repousser comme ça ? Je suis sûr que non… Tu es trop faible ! Regardes-toi… Tu es une larve, complètement nu et vulnérable face à tes peurs. Tu n'es plus rien ! Tu ne mérites pas ton Dragon !

Heero : C'est pas vrai ! Tais-toi !

Heero poussa un cri, en se jetant sur Treize, fou de rage. Il ne voulait plus le voir ! Il voulait qu'il disparaisse, qu'ils disparaissent TOUS !

Heero : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE LARVE ! J'AIME WUFEI !

Heero se redressa brusquement dans le lit, en sueur et en larme… Il faisait noir, c'était encore la pleine nuit. Il regarda autour de lui, en tremblant mais ne vit personne… Pas d'ombres, pas de Treize Kushrénada version démon et pas de Wufei non plus. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de réaliser une chose pas normale… Pas de Wufei ? Où était Wufei ? Il était avec lui, lorsqu'il s'était endormi ! C'était sa chambre ! Pourquoi il n'y était pas ?

Heero : Wufei ? Wufei ! Non… Non !

Il se recoucha et s'effondra en larme, incapable de penser qu'il était peut-être simplement rendu au toilette, sous le choc de son cauchemar…

Heero : Non… Me laisse pas… Tasukété… Wufei, reviens… Tasukété ! Tasukété ! Je t'aime… Ai shiteru…

Il se mit à sangloter dans son oreiller, en murmurant le nom de Wufei et « Tasukété » alternativement. (Ca veut dire « au secours, à l'aide » en japonais) Il se sentait seul, complètement perdu… D'abord Wufei cherchait à le violer, puis il disparaissait.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée, faisant sursauter Heero de peur. Il se redressa et vit le disparu…

Wufei : Heero ! Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

Heero : Wufei ! Tu es là… Tu es là !

L'aveugle rejoignit le lit, inquiet.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je t'ai entendu crier !

Heero se jeta dans ses bras, aussitôt qu'il fut sur le lit. Wufei le serra dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos, pour essayer de le rassurer.

Heero : J'ai fais un cauchemar… Il est toujours là… Treize, il me poursuit… Et toi aussi, tu étais là ! Tu voulais me……

Wufei : Te quoi ?

Le japonais regarda Wufei, soudain effrayé et s'éloigna brusquement de lui, en l'éjectant du lit.

Heero : Et si c'était encore un cauchemar ? Et si tu voulais recommencer ? NE M'APPROCHES PAS !

Wufei resta par-terre, un peu abasourdi. Il se reprit et se releva rapidement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait… Il remonta sur le lit et approcha de Heero.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qui y a, Heero ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait te faire ? Pourquoi tu as peur de moi ?

Heero se recroquevilla dans la couverture sans le lâcher du regard. Il voulait cacher son corps, même si il n'était pas nu. Il avait peur.

Heero : Ne m'approches pas, je t'ai dit ! Prouves-moi que tu es bien celui que tu dis être !

L'aveugle resta où il était, n'osant même imaginer ce que ce double de lui voulait lui faire, dans son cauchemar. Il devait le calmer absolument…

Wufei : D'accord… Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Poses-moi une question…

Heero : Non ! Si c'est un cauchemar, tu peux très bien répondre juste même si ce n'est pas toi… Puisque je connaitrais la réponse.

Wufei : Heero, c'est moi ! Regardes-moi ! Peu importe ce qu'il voulait te faire, je ne te ferais jamais la même chose ! Je ne te ferais pas de mal… Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero : Oui… Mais si ce n'est pas toi, tu n'hésiteras pas. Je veux être sûr…

Wufei : Fais-moi confiance… Laisses-moi te prendre dans mes bras. L'autre ne te prendrait certainement pas dans ses bras comme moi je le fais…

Heero hésita, regarda Wufei et hocha la tête, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne le voyait pas…

Heero : D'accord… Mais approches doucement.

Wufei obéit et arriva jusqu'à lui. Il sentait le regard effrayé de Heero sur lui…

Wufei : Je suis là… Ca va ?

Heero : Pour l'instant, oui…

Wufei : Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? Je te jure que je te ferais rien…

Heero : Oui… Mais doucement.

Le chinois le prit dans ses bras tout doucement, sans le forcer. Le japonais fut d'abord très raide et se calma en contastant qu'il ne faisait rien d'autres et reconnaissant l'affection de son VRAI Dragon. Il vint se blottir contre lui, quand il se sentit enfin rassuré. Wufei soupira et lui fit un bisou sur les cheveux, en commençant à lui caresser le dos. Il sentait Heero fatigué… Alors il s'allongea sur le dos, sans le lâcher et les recouvrit tous les deux de la couverture. Il entendit Heero lui murmurer quelque chose…

Heero : Gomen… J'ai cru que tu étais « l'autre »… Je voudrais savoir… Si tu avais envie de moi, tu me forcerais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Wufei : Ce n'est rien, je t'en veux pas… Moi aussi, j'ai fais des cauchemars la nuit. Je comprend et sache que je te forcerais jamais à quoi sur ce soit… Et surtout pas à ça ! Maintenant, dors. Je suis là, je te protège…

Heero : Ai shiteru, mon Dragon. Je suis content que tu sois là…

Wufei : Moi aussi, Heero… Je laisserais pas ces cauchemars te gâcher tes nuits, comme ils ont gâché les miennes.

Wufei sourit et lui caressa les cheveux, en chantonnant leur chanson. Heero chantonna un peu avec lui et s'endormit rapidement. Puis, le chinois l'écouta dormir un peu, avant de s'endormir aussi, soulagé.

§§§ (2M et 30J)

2 semaines plus tard, le chat blessé pouvait ronronner sans problème dans les bras d'un dragon plus qu'heureux de cette situation, même si il aimerait aussi qu'il se montre un peu plus calin avec lui… Heero semblait avoir dépassé ses appréhensions avec lui et rêvait moins de son double maléfique. Malheureusement, il continuait de cauchemarder de tout le reste et pas moins… Plus, même. Signe que ses angoisses étaient toujours là et bien installé… Bien sûr, le japonais lui en parlait peu. Il lui disait qu'avec lui, il se sentait bien et qu'il ne voulait pas tout gâcher avec des peurs et des doutes intarissables… Seulement, Wufei savait par Duo, Trowa et Quatre que ça le travaillait beaucoup. Heero se confiait beaucoup à eux… Ils lui avait conseillé d'essayer d'éviter de forcer Heero à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé là-bas, qu'il leur avait dit que ça ne voulait pas sortir, que c'était coincé en lui tout comme sa tendresse et ce qu'il voudrait faire avec lui, qu'il avait peur que « son Dragon » n'ait pas le courage de l'attendre… Evidemment, ils s'étaient dit tout ça en privé, pour que Heero n'en sache rien. Le point négatif, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à dépasser un stade de lui-même mais le point positif, c'était qu'il se reposait plus sur lui et les autres, qu'il commençait vraiment à confier ce qui n'allait pas et que ça semblait lui faire du bien… Mais que faire pour l'aider, a part l'écouter et le rassurer ? Sally leur avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de remède, qu'il fallait être patient et à l'écoute, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se sente seul ou abandonné parce que son expérience l'avait fragilisé moralement, qu'il fallait le soutenir… En gros, être là quand il avait besoin de quelqu'un et se conduire en ami attentionné et compréhensif. Elle leur avait aussi conseillé d'être doux et de ne pas le brusquer, pour qu'il sorte son « enfer » de lui et qu'il raconterait tout quand il serait prêt. Malheureusement, ça pouvait prendre du temps mais ils comptaient sur la force naturelle de Heero, pour qu'il trouve comment se reprendre. Il n'était pas homme à se laisser abattre, il avait juste besoin de temps pour se remettre…

Ils lui avaient aussi raconté qu'il cherchait une « clé » de lui-même pour ouvrir sa « porte fermé à clé », ce qui l'intriguait beaucoup. En plus, il ne pouvait pas lui demander d'explications puisqu'il n'était pas sensé savoir… Pourtant, il aimerait lui en parler et essayer de comprendre. Il irait demander son avis à Sally, elle avait des notions de psychologie que lui n'avait pas. Heero était avec Trowa, il pouvait y aller sans s'inquiéter pour son ange gardien un peu déplumé. Mais il ne savait pas à quel point il était déplumé, à cause d'un autre soucis bien plus récurrent encore, même si c'était difficile à faire à ce point-là…

Le français et le japonais étaient d'ailleurs en train de boire un café, à la cafetéria. Ils étaient allés s'entraîner un peu tous les deux, comme ils le faisaient « avant »… Et puis, ils avaient fait un tour au hangar, histoire de rendre visite à leur gundam. Ils s'étaient promené ensuite, en discutant de tout et rien. Et maintenant, Trowa regardait Heero, en train d'essayer d'hypnotiser son café, l'air soucieux.

Trowa : Qu'y a-t-il, Heero ? Depuis tout à l'heure, ça va pas…

Heero : Si, ça va.

Trowa : Je te connais. Tu as la tête baissé et tu évites de regarder tout le monde, même moi, depuis qu'on a croisé ce technicien qui t'a regardé bizarrement.

Heero regarda le pilote 03, hésitant.

Heero : Excuses-moi… Je suis ennuyeux.

Trowa : Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, plutôt. C'est la façon dont il t'a regardé ?

Heero : C'est la façon dont ils me regardent tous. J'ai… J'ai l'impression qu'ils savent tous ce qui m'est arrivé…

Trowa : On a fait en sorte que ça reste secret. Personne ne sait.

Heero : On ne peut empêcher personne de parler, ni les rumeurs de circuler… Qui sait si l'homme que j'ai accusé n'en pas discuté avec ses copains ? Et ses copains avec d'autres soldats ? Je suis sûr qu'ils savent !

Heero bu un peu de café, en jetant un œil suspicieux autour de lui. Trowa soupira, il savait que quelque chose dans ce genre angoissait le japonais mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas lui assurer que personne ne savait puisqu'il n'en savait rien réellement, en fait.

Trowa : On a fait ce qu'on a pu pour empêcher que ça se produise, je t'assure… Essaie de faire comme si ils n'étaient pas là ?

Heero : Je sais qu'ils sont là… Je ne peux pas les oublier… J'ai l'impression qu'ils me fixent tous…

Trowa : Ils ne te regardent pas, Heero.

Heero : J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'observent tout le temps… Même quand je regarde et qu'ils ne font pas attention à moi, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se retournent vers moi dès que j'ai le dos tourné. Quand ils rient, j'ai l'impression que c'est pour se moquer de moi… Je sais, je deviens paranoïaque… Je deviens complètement dingue… Je le supporte plus…

Trowa : Tu es juste perturbé, à cause de ce qui s'est passé… Ca va passer. Essaie de te calmer…

Heero baissa la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il recommença à hypnotiser son café, visiblement nerveux.

Trowa avait eu raison de s'inquiéter et de lui en parler… Seulement il avait l'impression de parler à un mur. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi angoissé, ça devenait vraiment de la paranoïa… Mais en même temps, il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être devrait-il le secouer un bon coup ? Ca pourrait marcher, malgré que Sally leur avait conseillé la douceur. En tous cas, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne devait pas le laisser comme ça…

Heero : Ca ne passe pas justement… Dès que j'ai l'impression que ça va mieux, l'un d'eux me regarde et je replonge. J'étouffe, Trowa… J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans l'eau et qu'on me retient la tête pour m'empêcher de respirer.

Trowa : Wufei ne t'aide pas à sortir la tête de l'eau ?

Heero : Si… Il m'aide beaucoup, mais c'est quand je quitte ses bras que ça va plus. Je me sens de plus mal à l'aise ici, à la base… En plus, j'ai peur que Wufei ne se lasse de moi. Je sais qu'il voudrait que je lui donne plus, même si il me dit le contraire… J'arrive pas à être plus tendre… J'arrive pas à le caresser et l'embrasser, comme je le voudrais… Je voudrais bien lui donner tout mon amour et pas seulement avec des mots… Mais c'est encore et toujours fermé ! Cette porte, elle veut pas s'ouvrir, Trowa… J'ai beau faire, ça marche pas.

Trowa : Il faut absolument te calmer, Heero… Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça va passer et tu le sais.

Heero : Je le sais, mais j'y pense tout le temps, Trowa… Tout le temps quand je suis pas avec lui. Je déteste cette base… Je déteste le regard de tous ces soldats… Ils me rappellent « eux » et cette cellule froide. Ca me revient chaque nuit… Et plus j'essaie de les chasser, plus ils reviennent.

Trowa : Tu arrives à dormir la nuit, au moins ?

Heero : Oui, j'arrive à dormir avec Wufei. C'est l'un des rares moments où je me sens vraiment bien… Le soir, quand je suis dans ses bras et qu'il chantonne cette chanson. Je me sens si bien que je voudrais jamais m'endormir, ni que le jour se lève…

Trowa : Et si tu essayais de te concentrer sur Wufei et uniquement lui ? Sur l'avenir que vous pourriez avoir tous les deux ? Ce que vous aimeriez faire, maintenant qu'il n'y a pu de danger ? Ce n'est pas encore officiel mais je crois que tous les soldats ennemis qui restaient en liberté se sont rendu…

Heero : Je n'y ai pas encore pensé… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aimerais avec lui… Enfin si, mais je n'y arrives pas. Je suis encore prisonnier de cette cellule… C'est comme si j'avais perdu tous mes rêves et tous mes espoirs là-bas… Je me sens pas encore revenu moralement… Je suis là physiquement, mais moralement tout ce qui m'entoure me retient là-bas. Je suis enchainé à ce cauchemar… J'ai besoin de la clé qui ouvre mes chaine ou la porte de la cellule… Ou bien ma porte intérieur, comme tu veux. C'est exactement pareil.

Trowa : Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Essaie de penser à l'avenir… C'est peut-être ça la clé que tu cherches et qui te permettras de savoir quoi faire, pour être libéré ? Parles-en avec Wufei… Si toi, tu crois n'avoir plus de rêves, il en a sûrement lui… Et il ne demande qu'à les réaliser, à mon avis. Il pourrait te rendre les tiens…

Heero regarda Trowa, avec un petit sourire.

Heero : Oui… Ca lui ferait sûrement plaisir, en plus. Merci de tes conseils…

Trowa : Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était normal… Heero, tu dois te relever ! Tu te conduis comme un mort en sursit ! Tu es vivant, alors vis !

Le japonais arrêta de sourire et rebaissa la tête, comme si il était honteux.

Heero : Je sais… J'essaie, Trowa. Je te jure que j'essaie…

Trowa : Regardes-moi, Heero. Ne baisses plus la tête. Où est passé le Heero que je connaissais ? Celui qui n'avait peur de rien et qui était prêt à se sacrifier pour Wufei ? Tu dois te redresser !

Heero le regarda, incertain.

Heero : Mais comment ? Chaque seconde que je passe ici m'enfonce d'avantage ! Il n'y a que de la honte ou de la culpabilité, comme si j'avais eu tord de revenir !

Trowa : Alors vas-t-en ! Vas là où tu pourras te retrouver, sans honte ni culpabalité mais fais quelque chose, bon sang ! Heero, je ne te reconnais pas… Il faut que tu réagisses ! Si tu ne veux pas faire vivre à Wufei ce que tu as vécu toi-même, reprends-toi et tout de suite !

Heero : Je VEUX partir ! Mais je ne sais pas où… Je veux partir et aller à un endroit où je serais enfin seul avec lui… Je lui en avais parlé comme ça, mais il a dit que je devais rester tant que Sally n'avait pas dit que j'étais bien guérit… Tout dépend ce que veux dire « guérit ». Seulement physiquement ou moralement aussi ? Je me sens prisonnier ici…

Trowa : C'est pour ton bien qu'ils disent ça… Mais tu as toujours été le mieux placé pour savoir de quoi tu avais besoin. Je suis sur que ça n'a pas changé alors fais-toi confiance, comme on te fais confiance… Tu vas voir Wufei et tu parles avec lui, c'est la première chose à faire. Pas pour oublier ton passé mais pour affronter ton avenir ! Je suis sûr que tu veux faire quelque chose avec lui mais ce n'est pas ici que ça se fera. Ca ne concerne que vous, personne d'autres ! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Heero : Aller voir Wufei… Et « tout » lui raconter, tu veux dire ?

Trowa : A toi de voir. Toi seul sait ce que tu dois faire… Suis tes émotions et tu trouveras ton chemin. Est-ce que tu as oublié ton propre conseil ?

Heero : Non… Mais je crois que j'ai peur. Je lui parlerais ce soir… Mais pour l'instant, arrêtons d'en parler, onegai.

Trowa : D'accord… Pour l'instant. Que veux-tu faire ?

Heero finit son café et se leva.

Heero : Me promener, en parlant du bon vieux temps… Ca m'aidera peut-être à me souvenir de celui que j'étais.

Trowa : Ok, faisons un tour supplémentaire de la base… Et si je te vois te retourner pour surveiller qu'on ne te regardes pas, je te mets des œillères comme les chevaux ! Au moins, là tu sauras pourquoi tout le monde te regardent !

Le pilote 01 rigola et le français finit son café, très content de l'entendre rire. Puis, il se leva et ils partirent.

§§§

Le soir après manger, Heero retrouva son Dragon un peu pensif, à cause de son entrevue avec Sally. Ils allèrent se coucher directement à la demande de Heero, qui se disait fatigué. Il voulait surtout être seul avec lui, pour essayer de parler à Wufei… Il avait envie de tout lui raconter, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de lui en parler mais il craignait de ne pas y arriver encore.

Le japonais était allongé dans les bras de Wufei, dans le lit. Celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux tendrement, sans rien dire. C'était un silence agréable, mais Trowa avait raison… Oublier ne le menerait nulle part, il devait prendre le taureau par les cornes avant qu'il ne l'empale sur ses cornes comme un toréador malchanceux.

Heero : Wufei ?

Wufei : Oui ?

Heero se trouva tout con, sans savoir quoi dire, ni comment le dire. Wufei s'inquiéta et arrêta de lui caresser les cheveux.

Wufei : Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

Heero : Si, je vais bien… Mais je sais pas comment commencer.

Wufei : Commencer quoi ?

Le chinois le « regarda », surpris.

Heero : Je voulais te parler de… De « ça »…

Wufei : « ça »… Si tu ne te sens pas prêt, tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. Je ne te demande rien…

Heero : Je sais mais je le voulais vraiment… Mais quelque chose m'en empêche toujours.

Heero regarda le mur, en mettant sa tête sur le torse de son Dragon. Celui-ci l'entoura affectueusement dans ses bras, réconfortant.

Wufei hésita et lui posa la question qui le turlupinait… Peut-être qu'il allait lui en parler de lui-même ? Sally lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle en savait, mais elle n'en savait pas beaucoup plus que lui, en fin de compte.

Wufei : C'est pas grave, ça va venir. Tu veux me parler de ce qui te bloque tant ? Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Heero : Oui.

Le ton direct et un peu froid inquiéta Wufei, mais il continua, même si il avait peur de ce que ça cachait. Il voulait aider Heero avant tout… Le reste devait être secondaire, même ses inquiétudes personnelles.

Wufei : C'est quoi ?

Heero : Tout… Moi… Les autres… Tout ce qui m'entoure et le souvenir.

Wufei : Comment ça ?

Heero : Tu ne comprendrais pas…

Le chinois eu soudain peur que quelque chose les sépare encore, sans savoir pourquoi… Est-ce qu'il voulait le quitter ? Lui aussi faisait parti de son entourage… Est-ce qu'il le gênait aussi ?

Heero le regarda et l'embrassa tendrement, sentant son Dragon soucieux et un peu apeuré.

Heero : Je veux partir, Wufei…

Wufei : Quoi ? pourquoi ?

Heero : Où est-ce que tu voudrais aller ?

Wufei : Moi ? Avec toi ?

Heero : Bien sûr… Pourquoi tu dis ça comme ça ? Pourquoi je voudrais partir sans toi ? Tu es l'une des seules choses qui m'empêche de devenir fou ici… Je veux quitter cette endroit et aller dans un endroit où on serait tranquille… Où on pourrait se reconstruire…

Wufei se sentit stupide d'avoir imaginé autre chose mais se reprit bien vite.

Wufei : Tu n'es pas bien ici ? On est tranquille, pourtant…

Heero : Non, je suis pas bien ici… Il y a trop de monde et l'ambiance est trop mauvaise. Cette base m'empoisonne !

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qui t'empoisonne exactement ? Il faut d'abord l'accord de Sally… Je ne veux prendre aucun risque avec ta santé, en partant trop vite de la base.

Heero se raidit, mais décida de passer au plan N°2… Son avenir avec Wufei : information !

Heero : Oui… Mais si on devait partir demain, où est-ce que tu voudrais aller ?

Wufei : Sur une plage, je crois. J'aimerais me baigner et profiter d'une plage avec toi…

Heero : Des vacances à la plage…

Heero sourit et se rappela avoir rêvé de vacances à la plage avec Wufei, avant son départ pour l'enfer.

Heero : Ca me plairait bien, oui…

Wufei : On ira dès que tu iras mieux, je te le promet. Je me souviens d'une île où j'avais fais une halte, pour me reposé avec Nataku… C'était le soleil couchant et on voyait le soleil se reflèter sur l'eau. J'ai pas eu le temps de me baigner ou de regarder le soleil se coucher tellement j'étais fatigué, c'est dommage… Mais c'est peut-être encore possible.

Heero : J'aimerais bien qu'on y aille. C'était où ?

Wufei : Une toute petite île, dans la zone asiatique… Je connais pas son nom mais elle avait une forme de dragon très particulière. Alors on saura bien la retrouver…

Heero : Oui… J'en suis sûr.

Il sourit, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire maintenant.

Heero : Je vais vite aller mieux, tu verras… Après je pourrais enfin te rendre tes caresses et tes baisers comme je le voudrais.

Wufei : L'important pour moi, c'est que tu te remettes… C'est tout. Je t'aime vraiment, peu importe que tu puisses pas encore me donner plus… J'attendrais autant qu'il le faudra.

Heero : Je sais… C'est pour ça que je suis bien avec toi. Ai shiteru, mon Dragon… Dis, tu veux bien chanter ta chanson ?

Wufei : Tout ce que tu voudras, mon ange !

Le chinois chanta sa chanson à Heero, comme tous les soirs et ne s'endormit que lorsqu'il fut sûr que l'ange dormait paisiblement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le sommeil l'emporter avant d'avoir veillé un peu sur le sommeil de Heero… Si il pouvait lui éviter des cauchemars comme ça, ça le rassurait et il avait besoin d'entendre sa respiration tranquille contre lui, pour pouvoir fermé l'œil à son tour. Ca le rassurait, il était sûr qu'il était bien là, avec lui, comme ça…

§§§ (3M ! Je vois enfin la lumière du bout de la fic… Alleluia !)

Lorsqu'ils se réveilla, Wufei sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas… Il manquait quelque chose. Il tatônna un peu, encore bien endormit mais se réveilla complètement quand il trouva ce qui lui manquait : Heero ! Il n'était plus là… Paniqué, il se redressa en l'appelant mais n'eut aucune réponse.

Wufei : Heero ? Réponds-moi !

Mais il sentait parfaitement qu'il n'était plus dans la chambre… Il était seul. Seul, ce mot l'effrayait… Il avait peur que Heero le laisse seul et l'abandonne à nouveau, depuis son retour. Il avait peur, mais ne voulait pas céder à ses angoisses… Il ne voulait pas craquer, mais cet absence lui faisait vraiment peur. Il se sentait craquer, malgré ses efforts…

Wufei : Tu ne vas pas pleurer, Wufei ! Je t'interdis de verser une larme ! Tu vas te calmer et chercher… APRES tu pourras paniquer, si tu as une VRAI raison de le faire.

Cette petite engueulade contre lui-même le calma litteralement et il se leva en vitesse. Il s'habilla et sortit courageusement à la recherche de son ange envolé… Il le chercha partout : les douches, les toilettes, le réfectoire, la salle d'entraînement. Tous les endroits où Heero avait l'habitude d'aller, en fait… Mais au bout de 20 minutes, il ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. Il recommença à s'inquiéter et continua de chercher plus activement, décidé à remettre la main sur le disparu et à l'engueuler un bon coup, histoire de lui passer l'envie de lui faire une peur pareille…

Il se dirigeait vers le hangar d'un pas rapide, pour voir si il n'y était pas, par hasard… C'est alors qu'il entendit deux soldats parler entre eux, à propos d'un gundam disparu, le Wing Zero. Il s'arrêta sur place, re-paniqué sur le coup et sans réfléchir, il se rua chez J pour avoir confirmation. Il entra brutalement sans frapper et se dit, entre deux morceaux de panique, qu'il avait peut-être eu tord d'entrer comme ça, en sentant que J n'était pas seul du tout. Cela le calma, comme une douche froide et il se maudit d'avoir perdu son sang froid… Il se sentait bête, maintenant.

Wufei : Excusez-moi d'entrer si brutalement, Dr J…

Maitre O : Que se passe-t-il, Wufei ? Tu as l'air paniqué…

Tous les mads étaient là, ainsi que les pilotes… Sauf Heero, bien sûr. Où était-il donc passé ?

Wufei : Heero a disparu. J'ai entendu que le Wing Zero avait disparu aussi… Je voulais avoir une confirmation avant de me monter la tête, pour rien peut-être.

J : Heero est parti tôt, ce matin. Un technicien l'a vu monter dans le Wing Zero et s'en aller. Il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui avait prit une importante décision, d'après ce qu'il nous a dit… Il se conduisait comme quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas qu'on le voit, aussi.

Wufei : Non… Non ! Pas encore, non !

Le chinois tomba à genoux sous le choc, en larme. C'était comme la première fois ! Il était encore parti en douce dans son gundam, sans rien lui dire… Son inquiétude était juste, hier soir. Pourquoi il lui avait fait ça encore une fois ? POURQUOI ? Il semblait bien avec lui, pourtant… Il ne comprenait pas, encore une fois. Est-ce qu'il avait ENCORE raté quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas su voir et qui avait pu pousser Heero à fuir ?

Quatre s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, aussitôt. Il le berça un peu, pour essayer de le calmer. Wufei se laissa faire, anéanti.

Quatre : Calmes-toi, Wufei ! Ca ne veut rien dire ! On ne sait pas pourquoi il est parti…

Trowa : Moi, je le sais… Il ne t'a pas oublié, Wufei, il a du te laisser un indice.

S : Expliques-toi, Trowa.

Trowa : J'ai discuté un peu avec Heero, hier… Il ne supporte plus la base. Le regard des soldats le rend fou. Je lui ai conseiller de suivre ses émotions et de faire ce qu'il pensait qu'il devait faire, pour aller mieux…

Wufei se redressa dans les bras du blond, furieux et se mit face au français.

Wufei : C'est toi qui lui a dit de partir ? Mais ça va pas, Trowa ! Après le mal qu'on a eu pour le retrouver, tu es complètement fou !

Duo : T'as pas fait ça, Trowa ? Il est pas encore guéri, voyons !

Trowa : Et il n'ira jamais mieux ici. Ecoutez-moi, au lieu de hurler ! Cet endroit l'étouffe et lui rappelle tout ce qui s'est passé… Rester plus longtemps l'aurait tué au sens propre ou figuré, ou bien les deux. Je ne veux pas perdre une deuxième fois mon meilleur ami.

Wufei repoussa Quatre et se jeta violemment sur le pilote 03, avec toute la force du désespoir.

Wufei : Je l'en aurais empêcher, moi ! Je l'aime, je l'aurais protégé ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça, Trowa ? T'avais pas le droit !

Trowa l'esquiva habilement et lui colla une baffe froide et directe, qui stupéfiat tout le monde. Wufei tomba à terre, sonné et surpris, comme deux ronds de flan qui se demande ce qui foutent là…

Trowa : Arrêtes de pleurer et vas voir dans ta chambre, au lieu de t'en prendre à moi. Heero est comme un oiseau et l'enfermer dans une cage sois-disant pour sa sécurité ne l'aidera pas… Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu le comprendras sinon c'est que tu n'as rien compris à celui qu'il est.

Wufei : Je l'aime et je sais qui il est ! Mais il est malade et toi, tu l'as peut-être envoyé à la mort… Mon dieu, Heero…

Trowa : Ca suffit, Wufei ! Où est le dragon si fort que Heero aime et qui a vaincu Treize Kushénada ? Pleurer ou me tuer ne le feras pas revenir alors relèves-toi et reprends-toi. Il t'attend, idiot, alors va voir si il n'a pas laissé un mot pour toi, plutôt.

Personne ne dit rien et l'aveugle se releva, entre colère et honte. Heero comme un oiseau ? Il espéra que son oiseau de paradis ne s'était pas envolé trop loin et qu'il allait revenir. Il irait le chercher si nécessaire ! Il ne le laisserait plus jamais s'envoler loin de lui, plus jamais !

G : La méthode est un peu brutale mais je crois qu'il a raison. Même la dernière fois, il a laissé un mot d'explication…

H : Va voir avec Wufei, Quatre. Il faut trouver ce mot.

Quatre : D'accord. Viens, Wufei…

Il passa un bras réconfortant dans le dos de Wufei et partit avec lui. Tout le monde attendit dans le silence, avec inquietude ou pensivement.

Wufei et Quatre furent de retour 5 min après et le chinois, visiblement calmé et rassuré, tenait serré un papier dans les mains.

Wufei : Excusez-moi… Je me suis embalé et je suis sortit le chercher sans faire attention au mot. Il a laissé ça sur la table de nuit.

Trowa : Montres.

Il tendit, en tremblant légèrement, le papier au français, qui approchait. Celui-ci regarda le mot, avant de le lire à haute voix.

Trowa : « Mon Dragon, ne m'en veut pas… Je dois partir d'ici, je me sens beaucoup trop oppressé dans cet environnement. Je sais où se trouve ma clé, maintenant… Tu en détiens un morceau, je suis partis chercher le bout manquant. Je t'attends. Tu sauras où me retrouver sur l'ile du dragon, j'en suis sûr. Ai shiteru. » Hum… Enfin, le vrai Heero est de retour.

J prit le papier pour le lire à son tour, les sourcils froncés interrogatif.

J : Il n'y a aucune île portant ce nom, à ma connaissance…

Wufei : Je sais où c'est… Heero me tueras, un jour. Pourquoi il a pas attendu ? Je lui ai promis qu'on irait tous les deux là-bas, quand il irait mieux…

Trowa : C'est pour ça qu'il y est allé… Parce qu'il savait que tu saurais l'y retrouver et pour aller mieux.

Wufei : Ce n'était pas raisonnable pour autant ! Je me suis beaucoup inquiété ! Qui sait si il ira vraiment mieux ? Je préfère le savoir en sécurité ici.

O : Je suis d'accord. Il faut y aller et le ramener ! Ce n'était vraiment pas raisonnable de sa part.

J : Raisonnable, voilà bien un mot qu'il ne connaît pas, je crois…

Wufei : Je vais le ramener à la base ! Il faudrait que quelqu'un m'accompagne, pour le chercher…

Trowa : C'est toi qu'il veut voir, pas quelqu'un d'autres. Vas-y seul…

Wufei : Il peut être n'importe où sur cet île ! Comment je vais le trouver ?

Trowa soupira et relu le mot de Heero au chinois. Heureusement qu'il était là, sinon ce pauvre Heero pouvait attendre longtemps ! Ils ne comprenaient pas qui était Heero, ils ne pouvaient pas le comprendre… Pourtant ils s'en étaient rapproché.

Trowa : Un endroit où tu sauras le retrouver, voilà où. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté sur cette île ?

Wufei : Que je m'y étais arrêté pour me reposer avec Nataku… C'est tout, mais je ne connais pas l'île du tout !

Trowa : Où t'es-tu arrêté, exactement ?

Wufei : Sur la plage… Même qu'il y avait un beau couché de soleil.

Trowa : Voilà où il sera, alors.

Wufei : Mais il y a sûrement de nombreuses plages ! Il faut plus de précision que ça…

J : Nous allons chercher cette île, en premier lieu… Après on verra si il y a besoin de beaucoup de moyen. Il n'a rien d'autres que ses habits et le soir, il ne doit pas faire très chaud… Il faut donc le retrouver avant ce soir, alors au travail ! Wufei, viens avec nous. Tu vas nous indiquer où est l'île tout d'abord.

Le chinois les suivi jusqu'à un ordinateur, ayant hâte de remettre la main sur son oiseau blessé.

§§§

Le temps d'aller jusqu'à l'île du dragon, la nuit tombait déjà… Wufei était très inquiet et trouvait le trajet TRES long. Il n'y avait qu'une grande plage sur l'île de Fray, de son vrai nom. Tout le reste n'était que forêt ou petite montagne. Comme Heero n'irait sûrement pas là-dedans et que ça ne collait pas avec les possibilités de recherche retenu, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de beaucoup de monde… Trowa et Quatre, en tant que soutient, Duo, en tant que pilote et Sally pour s'occuper de l'oiseau fugueur japonais si il était mal ou blessé, accompagnaient l'aveugle stressé. Ils avaient prit un hydravion, pour des raisons de facilité de terrain et de discretion.

En arrivant en vue de la plage de l'île, on pouvait apercevoir un feu sur la plage. L'américain le vit tout de suite.

Duo : Il est là ! Il y a fait un feu sur la plage !

Wufei : Il va bien ?

Quatre : C'est dur à voir de loin… Il semble assit dans le sable. En tous cas, je le sens mieux dans sa tête… Plus libre.

Wufei : Comment ça, plus libre ? Ca veut dire qu'il va mieux ou quoi ?

Quatre : Dans sa tête, tout du moins… Après je ne sais pas.

Wufei : Oh mon dieu… J'espère qu'il est pas blessé.

Sally : Je l'espère aussi sincèrement.

Trowa : Calmes-toi, il va bien et il t'attend.

Wufei : Je n'en serais convaincu que lorsque je serais avec lui et que je l'entendrais de sa bouche ! On y est ou pas, alors ?

Duo : Quel impatience, dragon ! On arrive, Wufei, on arrive… Essaie de te calmer, OK ?

Ils se posèrent sur l'eau rapidement, tout près de la plage et l'avion vint poser ses « pattes flottantes » sur le bord du sable.

Duo : Voilà, tu peux y aller.

Wufei : Enfin !

Wufei attrapa une couverture, au cas où Heero ait froid et se dirigea vers la porte aussitôt. Le blond le rattrapa et l'empêcha d'ouvrir la porte.

Quatre : Je viens avec toi… Ne va pas te faire mal en sautant de l'avion !

Wufei : OK, OK… Mais ouvre cette porte, je t'en prie ! Il est là, juste là !

L'empathe soupira et ouvrit la porte à l'impatient. Il descendit et aida l'aveugle à descendre à son tour… Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le feu, ensuite. Le japonais était là, tranquillement assis et il attendait… Il ne se retourna pas quand ils approchèrent. Wufei fut soulagé de le retrouver mais une colère soudaine le prit, mais Quatre le devança.

Quatre : Enfin te voilà ! Est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça, sans prévenir personne ? C'était vraiment imprudent !  
Heero : Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, Quatre ?

Quatre : Parce que je m'inquiétais et les autres aussi ! Ce n'était vraiment pas raisonnable ! Et Wufei, tu n'as pas pensé qu'il s'inquiéterait ?

Wufei : Laisses, je m'en occupe. Retourne à l'hydravion et attend là-bas.

L'arabe s'arrêta et regarda le chinois trop calme, pour être vraiment calme. Ca ne le concernait pas, Wufei serait mieux le convaincre que lui. C'était quelque chose qui devait se régler entre eux…

Quatre : Très bien.

Quatre retourna vers l'avion, en jetant des petits coups d'œil derrière lui.

Wufei : Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné encore une fois, bordel ! J'ai cru que tu étais reparti pour X raisons, que tu m'avais encore caché ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça, Heero ? Comment tu croyais que tu réagirais ?

Heero : J'ai pensé que tu me faisais confiance et que tu avais compris combien j'étais mal là-bas… Apparemment, tu ne l'as pas compris. Je pensais que tu avais compris que j'avais besoin de partir… J'ai choisis cet endroit exprès pour que tu me retrouves, toi seul et qu'on soit enfin seul.

Wufei : Je l'ai compris mais tu n'étais pas en état de voyager ! Tu reviens de loin, bon sang ! Tu peux pas jouer avec ta vie comme ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le faire !

Heero : Si j'avais voulu jouer avec ma vie, j'aurais pris une lame de rasoir alors ne confond pas les choses. De toute façon, c'est MA vie comme tu l'as dit, donc j'en fais ce que je veux ! Je ne suis pas handicapé, Wufei… Je ne suis pas une chose fragile qu'on protège, en l'enfermant dans une prison pour qu'elle soit en sécurité !

Wufei : Ce n'était pas une prison, c'était une base ! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi, en venant ici ! Tu n'es pas assez remis moralement, Heero… C'est pour ça que je voulais attendre pour t'emmener là. Sally dit qu'un environnement familier aide à se remettre de ce genre de choc…

Heero se leva brusquement et se retourna vers lui, en colère.

Heero : Pour être familier, c'était familier oui ! Chaque soldat me rappelle mes bourreaux et chaque pièce, la cellule où j'étais ! Est-ce que tu es devenu complètement aveugle ou quoi ? Tu ne voyais pas que ça m'enfonçais plus qu'autre chose ? Tu ne voyais pas que j'étais mal dès que je me levais le matin ? Et tu voulais que je reste là-bas, en plus !

Wufei se tut sur le coup et baissa la tête, honteux. Il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça…

Wufei : Je croyais que c'était autre chose qui te mettais mal à l'aise… Je ne savais pas… J'ai suivi les conseils de Sally, elle s'y connaît plus que moi…

Heero : Et bien, elle s'est trompé !

Wufei : Excuses-moi, Heero… J'aurais du le voir…

Heero : Ah non, pas de ça ! Les regrets ne servent à rien ! Si tu veux m'aider, souviens de celui que je suis et de celui que tu es !

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Dis-le moi, je t'en prie ! Je sais absolument pas quoi faire ! J'ai si peur de me tromper et de te faire du mal !

Heero : Je veux que tu fasses comme toi, tu le sens !

Wufei : Je ne sais pas… Je suis désolé, Heero… Je sais pas, je suis perdu… Te voir comme ça m'inquiétais tellement que… Je suis vraiment désolé.

Heero : Je croyais que tu étais redevenu toi-même, pourtant… Reprends-toi, réagis, fais quelque chose ! Toi seul peut m'aider ! Pas Sally, pas un autre ! TOI !

Le japonais l'attrapa par le col et le secoua, avant de le repousser en arrière. Le chinois, destabilisé et surpris, tomba les fesses dans le sable.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Heero ?

§§§

Dans l'avion, Sally manqua de bondir sur le sable pour aller les séparer mais Trowa l'empêcha.

Trowa : Ils doivent régler leur différent et se retrouver l'un par rapport à l'autre, laisses-les. Il ne lui fera pas de mal…

Elle hésita et resta là, à les regarder en espérant que Heero n'était en train de pêter les plombs, inquiéte. Ce type de choc peut largement faire perdre pied à n'importe qui, même à Heero… Elle avait emmené ce qu'il fallait au cas où, d'ailleurs.

§§§

Heero refaisait tomber pour la 3ème fois Wufei, quand celui-ci se releva rapidement et lui mit son poing dans la figure. Ce fut au tour de Heero, un peu sonné, de tomber dans le sable.

Wufei : C'est ça que tu veux ? Que je te tape dessus ?

Heero : Je veux juste réveiller le guerrier, c'est de lui que j'ai besoin… De sa force et de sa douceur. Lui, il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il sait m'écouter et me rassurer…

Le japonais s'assit et se mit à pleurer, en silence. Il ne savait pas comment faire comprendre à Wufei ce qu'il attendait de lui… Pourtant il en avait grand besoin. Il se sentait bien, mieux, en arrivant là… Mais ça ne se passait pas comme il l'avait espéré. Wufei n'était pas venu seul et n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était parti aussi soudainement. Wufei persistait à croire qu'il avait besoin de temps… Alors qu'il avait surtout besoin de s'éloigner, de prendre le large ! Pourquoi les choses étaient si compliqués, alors qu'elles pourraient être si simple ?

Heero : Il saura comprendre ce qui s'est passé là-bas… Je voulais te le dire, hier soir, mais j'y arrivais pas. Je me sentais trop oppressé… Comme si j'étais encore « en enfer ». Comment j'aurais pu raconter ce qui s'est passé ou même passé à autre chose, dans ces conditions ? Expliques-moi, parce que moi je vois pas ! En me bourrant de drogue, peut-être ? Sally a essayer de m'en faire prendre, j'ai refusé… Si c'est ça vos solutions, je préfère la mienne. Je veux garder l'esprit clair et le seul anti-dépresseur que j'ai besoin, c'est toi !

L'aveugle soupira et s'assit à coté de lui. Il commençait à comprendre, enfin… Il le savait depuis le départ, mais il avait peur de se tromper et avait suivi les conseils de Sally. Il aurait du faire confiance à son intuition, au lieu d'avoir peur d'agir !

Wufei : C'était donc ça la clé de ta porte : partir… Les autres me disaient certaines choses que tu leur disais, tu sais. C'est eux qui m'ont parlé de ça… Ne leur en veut pas.

Heero : Je m'en doutais un peu, je leur en veux pas… La clé, c'était partir mais surtout toi. Me retrouver ailleurs avec toi, n'importe où mais pas là-bas…

Wufei : J'ai compris cette fois, Heero. Excuses-moi de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt… Je veux t'aider à ouvrir cette porte, laisses-moi t'aider, s'il te plait… Je te décevrais pas, je sais ce que je dois faire, maintenant. Je suis là, avec toi… Et on restera là autant que tu le voudras. On ira où tu voudras, après… Mais il faut d'abord que tu me racontes, sinon je pourrais pas t'aider, je risque encore de me tromper et de te faire du mal. Je ne veux plus te blesser… Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait. Racontes-moi, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Il le prit dans ses bras et Heero s'y blottit. Il cacha sa tête contre son épaule, en pleurant plus librement. Wufei le serra contre lui, pour le réconforter et essayer de calmer ses tremblements et ses sanglots. L'aveugle attrapa la couverture qu'il avait lâché tout à l'heure et la mit sur Heero, de peur qu'il attrape froid. Il faisait un peu frais, après tout… Manquerait plus qu'il chope un virus.

Heero : Je veux rester là, avec toi… Je veux voir personne d'autres…

Wufei : Y a plus que nous deux, comme tu le vois et on est bien loin de la base. Tu peux me raconter ce qui bloque l'ouverture de cette porte ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empoisonne et t'empêche de vivre ? Allez, tu peux me le dire… Je ne te forcerais plus à quoi que ce soit et je t'écouterais plus attentivement. Tu peux tout me dire, Heero, absolument tout… Ca te fera du bien de te confier, non ? Tu verras que ce sera moins lourd à porter à deux… Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer à cause de ça, je préfère quand tu souris. Racontes-moi et sourit encore pour moi, s'il te plait… Tu veux bien te fier à moi ? J'aime te sentir sourire…

Heero hésita un peu et commença à lui raconta le souvenir qui le rongeait sans répit. Wufei écouta patiemment, sans rien dire, malgré certaines choses dures à entendre. Il le serra plus fort contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux, en gardant les colères que ça lui inspirait pour lui. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus personne à tuer pour se venger… La seule façon de l'aider était qu'il arrive enfin à se liberer de ses angoisses, il voulait qu'il retrouve le sourire. Ses sourires étaient beaucoup trop rares, à son goût…

Quand Heero réussit enfin à tout dire, ses larmes commençèrent à se calmer. Wufei resta silencieux, sans savoir quoi dire… Il avait imaginé quelque chose comme ça, mais l'entendre lui faisait mal quand même. Il se contenta de le serrer contre lui, avec tendresse, incapable de prononcer un mot pour le réconforter.

Heero : Tu crois que je vais réussir à sourire à nouveau normalement ?

Wufei : Oui, bien sûr… Tu y arrives par moment, déjà. Pourquoi tu ne le pourrais pas ?

Heero : J'ai pas envie de sourire… Sauf à toi.

Wufei : Alors souris-moi, dans ce cas. Je serais heureux d'être le seul à avoir cette chance… Dommage que je ne puisse pas le voir.

Le japonais, bien calmé mais toujours dans les bras de son Dragon, l'embrassa et reposa la tête contre son épaule. Il vit le soleil orange doré contre le ciel rose, violet et bleu foncé, se coucher et se reflèter sur la mer, ce qui le fit sourire. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Ca allait toujours mieux dans les bras de Wufei, en plus il avait enfin réussit à tout lui dire. Il ne saurait pas dire si il s'en sentait libéré, mais il était content de l'avoir fait. Il voulait montrer qu'il avait entièrement confiance en son Dragon, en lui disant tout…

Heero : J'aimerais que tu puisse voir ce coucher de soleil aussi… Il est magnifique.

Wufei : J'aimerais le voir, c'est vrai… Dis-moi, tu n'as pas froid ?

Heero : Non, je suis bien là… T'inquiètes pas. Tu veux que je te raconte ce que je vois ? Ce serait comme si tu le voyais aussi… Je veux te faire rêver, comme tu me fais aller mieux.

Wufei : Pourquoi pas…

Wufei aussi se sentait plutôt bien, maintenant… Heero allait bien et était dans ses bras. Pourquoi il se sentirait mal ? A cause de ce qu'il avait raconté ? Il préfèrait ne pas y penser, pour l'instant et profiter du moment présent avec son ange.

Ils passèrent un petit moment câlin devant un coucher de soleil et un bon feu… Mais Duo arriva discrètement, très gêner.

Duo : Excusez-moi… Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais… Il se fait très tard. Si tu te sens mieux, Heero, est-ce que tu es prêt à rentrer ?

Heero : Non…

Duo : Ca ne va pas mieux ?

Wufei : Il ne veut pas rentrer.

Duo : Vous n'allez pas passer la nuit sur cette plage quand même ?

Heero : On partira demain matin… Et puis, de toute façon, c'est risqué de voler de nuit, surtout sur un long trajet. Mieux vaut attendre demain.

DUO : C'est vrai, oui… Mais Sally pense qu'il est plus important de te ramener à la base pour…

Wufei : On rentre demain matin, point final. Duo, laisses-nous, s'il te plait…

L'américain soupira et décida de ne pas insister. Si Wufei était d'accord avec lui, ils ne bougeraient pas de là… Et ce n'est pas Sally qui les ferait changer d'avis. Il savait bien que Heero était bien mieux ici qu'à la base, ça se voyait très bien… Il allait essayer d'expliquer ça à Sally, pour la rassurer sinon elle allait faire une crise et vouloir aller les chercher elle-même !

Duo : Bon, si vous insistez… Restez bien dans la couverture surtout, il fait froid. Autre chose, Heero… Où est ton gundam ?

Heero : Je l'ai caché dans la forêt ou plutôt dans la jungle, vu comme ça pousse abondemment. Où tu croyais qu'il était ? Enterré dans le sable, peut-être ?

Duo : Tu en aurais été capable… Non, je plaisante. C'est juste pour savoir. A demain matin alors. Bonne nuit…

Il retourna vers l'hydravion, en pensant à la nuit qu'ils allaient passer dans l'avion… Même avec les couvertures, ça ne serait pas le must. En plus, il manquait une couverture… Mais c'est pas grave, lui dormirait avec Quatre. Ca ferait au moins une compensation pour lui. Par contre, Trowa et Sally ne seraient pas contents… Mauvaise nuit en prévision, quoi.

§§§

Ils étaient seuls sur la plage, allongé dans la couverture, à coté du feu. Heero était couché sur Wufei, la tête contre son épaule. Ils ne dormaient pas, ils profitaient juste de la présence de l'autre comme ça.

Heero : Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété en partant comme ça… Mais tu sais, je t'avais pas vraiment quitté. Dans mon cœur, j'étais resté avec toi ici… Ou là-bas, peu importe l'endroit. Comme quand j'étais emprisonné chez OZ… Je t'ai jamais quitté en pensée.

Wufei : J'aurais du te faire un peu plus confiance… Si j'avais été plus attentif et moins angoissé, j'aurais compris. Pardon de ne pas avoir été plus présent…

Heero : Oublions tous ça et continuons… On a eu du mal tous les deux, tu avais peur pour moi et moi, je voulais rien te dire. Je devais te « le » dire… Maintenant c'est fait, alors n'en parlons plus. Je veux qu'on rattrape là où on devrait en être. Il y a tellement de choses qu'on a pas pu encore faire et que tu attendais… Merci d'avoir été si patient, mon Dragon.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et Wufei le serra dans ses bras, en lui rendant bien.

Heero : Je veux enfin vivre comme je le voulais… Je veux te donner ce que tu mérites.

Le japonais continua à l'embrasser plus passionnément en lui caressant sensuellement le torse, en sentant se réveiller des désirs qui étaient enterrés sous la même porte. Wufei hésita à le suivre et arrêta Heero.

Wufei : Heero… Tu es sûr d'être prêt ? C'est si recent… Je ne veux pas te blesser…

Heero le fit taire d'un baiser et lui sourit.

Heero : Ca va, Wufei… Je le veux vraiment. Je me sens bien, libéré… J'ai envie de me sentir vivant avec toi… Je moque qu'on soit sur une plage et qu'ils soient à quelques mètres de nous. Aimes-moi, mon Dragon…

Wufei : Oh, Heero… Mon ange… Oui, je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer et te faire oublier tout ça… Tu m'as tellement manqué, Heero !

Pris d'une passion soudaine, Wufei roula par-dessus son ange dans la couverture et l'embrassa avec fougue. Heero se laissa faire avec plaisir, en rigolant. Le chinois commença à lui embrasser le cou, pendant que Heero lui caressait les cheveux.

Heero : Tadaima, mon Dragon… Tadaima, enfin… (Tadaima (japonais) : Je suis revenu)

Wufei : Je te laisserais plus jamais partir… Plus jamais…

Heero : Hum… Ne me laisses jamais partir… Jamais…

Le Dragon obéit avec passion à Heero et lui fait l'amour, au nez et à la barbe des autres sauf peut-être de Quatre. C'est un nouveau duo très unis qui rentra à la base, le lendemain. Heero n'avait plus peur et Wufei non plus… Ils partirent en vacances bien mérités, avec l'accord de Sally, la semaine suivante.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

FINISH ! Finalement tout s'arrange pour tout le monde, non ? Et même si Wufei reste aveugle, je lui trouve plus de charme comme ça… Même Heero a survécut à tout ce que je lui ai fait subir !

J'espère que vos avez eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout et que ça a été moins pénible pour vous de le lire que pour moi de l'écrire… Ca m'a pris beaucoup de temps et de courage maisje suis fière de l'avoir fini!

5 partie sur 5

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !


End file.
